


UnVeiled

by GoldsJRZGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animagus Sirius Black, Childbirth, Childhood Friends, Ex-Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Family Feels, Godfather Harry Potter, Godric's Hollow, Grandmothers, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Magical Accidents, Metamorphmagus, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Pensieves (Harry Potter), Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Potions Master Severus Snape, Pregnancy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Hermione Granger, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Remembrance Day, Weddings, post-partum depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 294,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldsJRZGirl/pseuds/GoldsJRZGirl
Summary: After the Second Wizard War, the Veil turned inward and spat out a few familiar faces-as children! Severus, Sirius, and Lily get a second chance to live their lives over again. What things will change, and what will stay the same? With Harry as Sev's guardian, Remus as Sirius', & Lily has a surprise new family. AU!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 418
Kudos: 103





	1. After the Battle

**A/N:** **Takes place eight years after 'The Battle of Hogwarts'. Harry is twenty-five and the Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Also, Remus and Tonks are very much alive, and James Sirius is their son rather than Harry and Ginny's. Also, Lily-Luna will not be in this story (you'll understand why later). This is an AU story, naturally.**

**Dedication: To my mom, who recently passed away, you were always my inspiration**

**This story was originally written by JLbrew27 in response to his own challenge where Severus, Sirius, James, and Lily come back from the dead as children and are given a second chance. He wrote the first 4 chapters and I wrote every other chapter till chapter 8, when he turned it all over to me. I posted it with his permission on my account. Hope you enjoy it, it's a very different story from my usual ones.**

It was a beautiful day on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the next to the last day before the school year ended, and all the professors were busy grading exams and tallying House points. Professor Harry James Potter put down his self-inking quill (which wrote with red ink, of course) and sighed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he straightened and popped his back. He had been grading end of the year exams for the last three hours. _But,_ he thought with a smirk _,_ _at least all of them passed…_

Since he had taken over as Defense against the Dark Arts professor a year after the Battle of Hogwarts—he'd spent the year immediately following the Battle as an Auror—no Hogwarts student had failed in either their practical or written Defense exams. It might not seem like an accomplishment to some, but for him it considering all the dismal professors he and his classmates had had for Defense. _Well,_ he amended to himself as he stood up _,_ _except for Remus_ _…_

Remus Lupin had been the best Defense professor Hogwarts had had in a very long time, but sadly the war had left him with a bum leg that the Healers had been unable to fix. He would have to walk with the aid of a cane for the rest of his life. He had felt this handicapped him too much to teach Defense—since one needed to be able to move quickly in case a spell, hex, or curse went wrong—and had opted to return to Hogwarts as the Transfiguration teacher, since Minerva McGonagall had taken over as the Headmistress.

This was made possible thanks to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had taken over the role of Minister of Magic immediately following the war. He enacted many changes in the Magical Laws, especially those laws pertaining to werewolves. Now those cursed with lycanthropy weren't treated as second class citizens, and couldn't be denied any position they sought due to their 'condition'. Thus, Remus was now the Transfiguration instructor at Hogwarts—as well as the Deputy Headmaster.

His wife, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, was now the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They had two sons. Edward Remus Lupin, who had inherited his mother's metamorphmagus abilities, was eight years old. James Sirius Lupin, named for Harry's father and godfather (and Remus' two closest childhood friends), was six years old. Harry was both of their godfathers. Ginny, as his wife, was their godmother. The two boys were very close, mostly due to the fact they both shared a passion for pulling pranks—in private, Remus called them 'little Marauders'—which tended to get them into trouble, most of the time.

They were also close to their godbrother, Harry and Ginny's only child, Albus Severus, despite the fact he was their complete opposite. While Teddy and Jamie tended to be loud and boisterous, Alby—as he was so nicknamed—was quiet, thoughtful, and though he was only four, highly intelligent.

Harry smiled as he thought of his son—who had inherited his (and his mother's) emerald green eyes. He had named him after Albus Dumbledore—the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever had—and Severus Snape…his mother's childhood friend and his old Potions Professor.

 _And was perhaps the bravest man I ever met,_ Harry thought to himself _._ And someone he had misjudged…badly.

True, Professor Snape had harbored a no-bones-about-it loathing of him, been mean, rude, and down right malicious towards him at the best of times…and yet…he _had_ also [unfailingly] protected him whenever he was in danger.

It was only after the man had died protecting him, and Harry had inherited his memories, that he truly understood who he was and what he was all about.

Severus Snape was perhaps the most complex man Harry had ever known, and yet he was driven by the simplest of things: love.

Severus and Lily Evans (his mother) had grown up together and been childhood best friends.

It was Severus who had informed Lily of her destiny as a witch, after having witnessed her perform a bout of accidental magic at the park one day.

From that day and until their fifth year at Hogwarts, they had been inseparable.

Even being sorted into rival houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin, could not sever their friendship.

Unfortunately, as is often the case, as they grew older their interests shifted.

Severus, it seemed, had developed an interest in the Dark Arts—the forbidden magics and the like—something Lily _strongly_ disapproved of.

During their fifth year, after a rather heartless 'prank' pulled by the Marauders (which consisted of both James Potter, his father, and Sirius Black, his godfather, as well as Remus and Peter Pettigrew) Severus did the unthinkable and insulted Lily unintentionally out of anger and humiliation.

Though he had apologized and begged her forgiveness, for reasons Harry did not fully understand, his mother refused and ended their very close friendship.

As time went on, and James began to mature, she became attracted to him and eventually grew to love him.

Poor Severus had to not only endure the loss of the only person he loved most in the world, since his mother had apparently died when he was thirteen, but also watch her fall in love with and marry his most hated rival.

 _No wonder he joined the Death Eaters,_ Harry thought to himself as he gathered up his exams and headed out of his office.

Though he didn't approve of his former teacher's choices, he _could_ understand them.

Severus was lonely, and had wanted to belong somewhere— _anywhere_ —as long as he could fit in and be useful.

Lucius Malfoy, the silver-tongued serpent, had known exactly what to say to lure the young, naïve teenager into the Death Eater fold and Voldemort's charismatic personality only cemented his transition.

So, he took the Dark Mark, and began what would be a one year period of delving into the darkest of magic and sorcery.

Harry knew from the man's memories that he never took part in any of the so-called 'rites' and 'rituals' which involved the torture and murder of innocent Muggles and Muggleborn witches and wizards.

Oh, he was aware of them, but apparently once he lost Lily he no longer seemed to… _care_.

However, despite the common Death Eater mentality regarding Muggles and Muggleborns, he never once stopped loving Lily…and that was his saving grace.

Though he foolishly told half a prophecy he had overheard whiles eavesdropping to the Dark Lord, he had no idea at the time that the raving lunatic would go after his former best friend and her family.

The moment he learned this, Severus knew he could not let the only person he still loved in all the world be harmed—even if that did mean also protecting James Potter and his 'spawn'.

Going to Albus Dumbledore, who was then the Head of the Order of the Phoenix, he had begged on his hands and knees for him to protect Lily and her family at all costs.

Unfortunately, the Potters had been betrayed by Peter Pettigrew—who was in league with the Dark Lord—and thus Voldemort attacked.

Harry's father was apparently killed within moments of the evil wizard breaking through the protective wards his parents had placed.

His mother managed to make it to the nursery to get him but was unable to do anything before the evil sorcerer was upon them.

After giving her a chance to step aside, something Lily refused to do, Voldemort killed her, and then attempted to kill him [Harry].

Fortunately, he couldn't.

His mother's death prevented any harm to him and therefore the spell rebounded and caused Voldemort's already fragile soul to scatter to pieces—essentially leaving him without a corporeal form to reside in.

Thus had the Dark Lord Voldemort been vanquished and he [Harry] had become The Boy Who Lived.

Harry snorted, as he continued down the corridor towards the Headmistress' office.

' _Boy Who Lived' my arse!_ He thought to himself sneeringly _._ _I didn't even do anything! It was all Mum!_

Well, her…and Professor Snape.

For it was his former professor that had set things in motion, more or less…

Not fully trusting that Dumbledore could keep his beloved safe enough, Severus had decided to plead for mercy from his dark master.

He had told him a bold faced lie—that Lily Potter was merely a 'fancy' and someone who had 'just caught his eye'—and begged the evil wizard to spare her so that he might 'indulge' himself.

And for whatever twisted reason Voldemort agreed, and so he gave Lily the chance to stand aside before he killed her.

This made Lily's death a 'willing sacrifice', which was why it had created the magical protection that kept him from killing him that night—or again some seventeen years later.

 _Even then,_ Harry thought as he stopped in front of the Griffin statue that was the entrance to the Headmistress' office _,_ _he protected me…_

After Lily died, Severus was devastated.

Had it not been for Dumbledore extracting a magically-enforced promise from him to protect him [Harry] with every fiber of his being, he was absolutely certain the grief-stricken man would have turned his wand upon himself and followed her beyond the Veil.

But he hadn't.

He'd kept his word and protected Harry in secret for years—ultimately giving his life, just as Lily had done, doing so.

As he lay dying, having taken a bite from Voldemort's familiar/Horcrux Nagini that was meant for him [Harry], Severus' last words to him were 'Look at me'.

After viewing his memories and having a sense of his thoughts and emotions, Harry knew the one thing he loved most about his mother—other than her vibrant personality and great capacity for compassion—was her eyes.

He knew then that what the man had wanted most as he left this world was to look into the eyes of the woman he had loved and cherished since he was only eight years old.

It was for that reason, as well, that Harry had named his son in honor of the man.

 _Alby was also born on his birthday,_ Harry thought with a smile.

"Godric's Grace," he spoke the password to the Griffin statue, and it began to spiral upwards, forming a staircase as it went.

Harry hopped on and rode it like an escalator straight to the top. Reaching the office of the school's Headmistress, he knocked.

"Enter," a strong Scottish brogue beckoned him inside and he opened the door and stepped in.

Minerva McGonagall, former Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House, was much older than she used to be.

Her once iron gray hair was now completely white, and yet her spirit—and will—were as strong as ever.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted him. "Please tell me you've come needing my assistance on some very crucial matter—one that will be _so_ important that it takes me away from these confounded letters from the Board of Governors!"

Harry chuckled at that. "'Fraid not, Professor," he told her, holding up his exams. "I just came to turn in my exams."

"Ah," Headmistress Minerva said, sighing. "Just put them there with the others, then…"

She pointed to where several other stacks sat.

Harry obeyed, glancing at those colleagues who'd beat him to the punch.

"Hermione and Draco," he said, smiling. "Of course…"

Hermione Granger, his sister-in-law, was the Charms professor now.

She and her husband Ron, Harry's best friend and brother-in-law, had a little girl—Rose Helena Weasley—that was four years old.

Draco Malfoy, his once hated rival in school, was now the Potions Master and also Head of Slytherin House.

His wife, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, was the Astronomy professor. They had a son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, who also was four years old.

"Yes," Minerva said, smiling. "I'm still waiting for everybody else's."

"I'm sure Neville and Luna will have theirs in by the end of the day," Harry told her, helpfully.

Neville Longbottom, a good friend, was now the Herbology Professor.

Luna Lovegood, Neville's wife, was the Care of Magical Creatures professor and also Head of Ravenclaw House.

They had a daughter, Frances Alice Longbottom, who was five years old.

They were also the godparents of Albus Severus.

"Susan and Justin will no doubt have theirs done after dinner," Minerva said, nodding.

Susan Bones was the History of Magic professor, as they had [finally] convinced the old ghost Binns that he was well and truly _dead_ , and also Head of Hufflepuff House.

Her husband, Justin Finch-Fletchley, was the Muggle Studies professor.

They had no children, as of yet.

"Remus' is already done," the Headmistress continued, "as he has the End of the Year paperwork to see to."

Harry smiled. "I keep telling Ginny she has all the luck," he said, chuckling. "She doesn't have to worry about giving End of the Year exams!"

Ginny, after the Battle and completing her schooling, had played professional Quidditch for four years, but gave it up once she'd had Albus Severus.

She was now the flying instructor/Quidditch referee here at Hogwarts, as Madame Hooch had also retired.

They lived most of the year in quarters here at the school and then spent the summer at their home in Godric's Hollow.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful," Harry told McGonagall, sincerely.

"I sometimes wonder how Albus wasn't even battier than he actually was," Minerva said, sighing. "How he managed to run the school _and_ the Order _and_ handle the Ministry _and_ the Board of Governors is beyond me!"

Harry nodded. "He truly was a great man," he said, quietly.

"Why, thank you, Harry," a voice from the wall spoke. "I appreciate the compliment."

Both Harry and Minerva turned to look at the portrait of the former Headmaster, whose blue eyes twinkled merrily at them.

"You're very welcome, sir," Harry told him, bowing slightly. Dumbledore's portrait laughed at that.

"Oh, Harry, you do know how to keep an old man smiling," he told him, sincerely. "How is my namesake doing?"

"As of this morning, he was having a very hard time waking up," Harry told him, grinning. "Alby is _not_ a morning person, that's for sure!"

"Hmm…neither was Severus," Dumbledore said, smirking.

At this, they all glanced to the portrait beside his. It was the only portrait that did not move.

That was because it had been painted after the wizard within it had died.

Harry had it commissioned himself, in fact, and had insisted it be put in its rightful place.

It was, of course, a picture of Dumbledore's successor: Severus Snape.

All Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts had their portrait painted at some point during their tenure at the school.

Once it was finished, they put a little bit of their magic and 'essence' into it and upon their death the portrait would 'come to life'.

Sadly, for Severus, whose tenure as Headmaster had been very brief as it had occurred during the pinnacle of the Second Wizarding War, did not have time to have his portrait made and put a little bit of himself into it before he died.

Therefore, his was the one and only portrait within the office that did not move.

"Indeed," Minerva said, smirking. "I can remember many a morning the only sound you'd get out of him was a grunt…or a growl, if he hadn't had his morning tea yet!"

"Remus says Teddy and Jamie wake up bright as a little eels," Harry said, smiling, "but with Alby it's like trying to wake the dead. Of course, most mornings all we have to do is leave him in his pajamas and send his clothes to either Molly or Andromeda—whichever one is watching him that day—and let him wake up on his own. We've found that works best."

"I'm sure, in time, he'll be bright as a bee in the mornings," Dumbledore said, merrily. "I certainly was, after all! Do bring him by, won't you? It has been some time since I've seen the little nipper..."

"I will, sir," Harry promised.

"Are you all going straight to Godric's Hollow tomorrow after the Express leaves?" Minerva asked him, curiously.

"Ginny and Alby are," Harry told her, grinning. "I have some place special to go before I join them."

"Ah, of course," Minerva said, nodding. "The anniversary…"

Harry nodded.

Tomorrow was May 2nd, which had been called Victory Day since the Battle of Hogwarts. School had let out early this year, because of renovations. (The children still returned September 1st, though.)

Not only was it the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, but it was also the day that Severus Snape had died…as well as the day Sirius had fallen through the Veil.

Ever since, on May 2nd, Harry had made a point of visiting his grave—just as he did with his parents' graves on Halloween.

"Well," Harry told McGonagall, "I had best go give my end of the year speech to my little lions (he was the current Head of Gryffindor House, as well). See you at dinner, Professor…"

"And you as well, Harry," Minerva said, watching as he exited the office.

"He turned out exceedingly well," Dumbledore told her, also watching his former pupil exit. "Don't you agree, Minerva?"

"Indeed, he did," the Scottish witch said, her brogue thickening slightly. "James and Lily would be so proud of him. Sirius, too…"

"And Severus," Dumbledore said, quietly. "Though, he'd never admit it."

"True," Minerva said, smirking. "Very, very true…"

With that, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry got back to work reading her 'confounded' letters.

Meanwhile, Professor Harry Potter was completely unaware of the fact that the next day his life was going to be changed forever.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Victory Day, Harry goes to visit the graves of two very important people he lost--and gets the shock of his life

May 2nd—known now as Victory Day—dawned cloudy and overcast.

The students were picked up by the carriages and taken down to the station.

Since McGonagall's tenure as Headmistress had begun eight years ago, certain new traditions were started.

One of those was that the Deputy Headmaster and the four Heads of Houses had to accompany the students down to the depot and make absolutely certain they all got on board.

Hagrid, who had once traditionally been the one to retrieve the students from the train and escort them back at the end of the year, had sadly been blinded in one of his eyes during the Battle of Hogwarts.

This left him with a distinctive blind side, which more than a few students had taken advantage of.

To that end, Professor McGonagall had decided that perhaps students would be more inclined to behave if their Deputy Headmaster and their Head of House was there to keep watch.

As such, Remus, Harry, Draco, Luna, and Susan rode in the lead carriage down to the train station.

"Thank Merlin the little buggers are going home," Draco stated, smirking. "If I had to stop one more exploding cauldron I was going to explode myself!"

"Surely they were not that bad," Luna, always the optimistic one, said with a smile. "My dear Neville blew up loads of cauldrons and our Potions Master never 'exploded'."

"Only because ole Snape had bollocks of steel, I bet," the blond haired man said.

The Head of Slytherin had aged rather well the last eight years.

He had allowed his pale blonde hair to grow below his shoulders—he kept it pulled back into a tail most of the time—and sported a blond goatee on his chin, as well.

The Head of Ravenclaw could easily have been his twin…at least Harry had always thought so. Her pale blonde hair now reached well below her backside and she usually wore it cascading down her back and shoulders.

"You got off easy," Remus told Draco, smirking. "If I had to send one more hysterical girl to the Hospital Wing for some Calming Draught because she had transfigured her beloved toad or rat into something and couldn't change it back…"

He shook his head, sighing.

"Or become so upset before a test because they couldn't remember the date of the Goblin Wars," Susan added, smirking. "I swear, do they never study at all?"

Since she was Head of Hufflepuff students tended to believe she was a 'push-over' and tried to get away with murder within her classes.

She had, of course, proven them very wrong—many students had tasted one of her now legendary detentions…which rivaled Professor Snape's at times.

"At least the first years pay attention to all of you," Harry told them, smirking. "In my class, they usually just continue to stare at my scar the entire time. Every time I move, they follow me—it's downright eerie at times!"

They all laughed at that.

"So, what are all of your Victory Day plans?" Remus asked them, curiously.

"Tori and I are taking Cory to Mother and Father's tonight for dinner," Draco said. "Since they 'haven't seen him in such a very long time'."

"Didn't they see him just last week?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco snorted. "Of course," he said, smiling. "But if they go one day without getting to dote on the 'wee little mite' it's like an eternity or something."

Again, they all laughed.

"What about you, Luna?" Susan asked, curiously.

"Neville, Frankie, and I are going to go see his grandmother," Luna told them. "Then, Father is coming to dinner."

"Justin and I are probably going to visit his parents in Muggle London," Susan said, sighing. "I'll probably have to hear his mother complain about having no grandchildren yet…"

"What about you, Potter?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "The usual?"

"If by 'usual' you mean visiting Severus and Sirius' graves, then yes," Harry told him, smiling. "After that, we'll probably head over to the Burrow for Arthur and Molly's annual Victory Day dinner."

"'Dora and I are bringing the boys over as well," Remus reminded him quietly. Harry nodded.

"It's hard to believe it has been eight years already," Susan said, sighing.

"It sometimes seems longer," Luna added.

"And sometimes only seems like yesterday," Draco said, wincing slightly. They all knew he still woke with nightmares from his time with the Death Eaters.

"Every time I look at Teddy, I remember," Remus said, smiling. "I guess it's a good thing he's usually up to something—it keeps me from becoming melancholy."

"What did you do about the 'paint bomb' incident?" Harry asked him, smirking.

Remus winced at that.

The week before, Teddy had decided to pull a little 'prank' using one of the 'gifts' from his Uncle George's (all the Weasleys considered Teddy and Jamie as nephews) joke shop he'd been given as a Christmas present (George gave all the kids various samples from his newest 'gags' each year).

Teddy placed an 'invisible' paint balloon into his teacher's chair-the poor woman sat down and got brown paint all over her backside—and never even realized it!

The paint, apparently, had been charmed to not leak through so she didn't feel anything.

The kids in Teddy's class got a big laugh when she'd turned around to write something on the blackboard, as it had looked as if she'd messed all over herself.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Thomas was far from amused.

Since Teddy's class only consisted of eight children, it wasn't that hard to deduce the culprit.

It was a very livid Parvati Patil-Thomas (wife of Dean Thomas) who marched a wincing Teddy up to Hogwarts by his ear and into Harry's classroom.

She could do this, you see, as she taught in the wizard nursery school in Hogsmeade.

Teddy was in her 3rd year class while Jamie was in the 1st year class (taught by Padma Patil, her twin sister).

She had explained the situation, in minute detail, and then turned to head for the school's infirmary to get a Calming Draught from Hogwarts' resident assistant mediwitch, Lavender Brown-Jordan (wife of wizard radio host Lee Jordan). Poppy was still the Head of the infirmary, but she was semi-retired.

She had brought Teddy to Harry's classroom because Remus was in a meeting with Minerva and the Board of Governors.

Teddy had known he was in serious trouble when he'd looked up and saw the stormy expression in his 'Uncle' Harry's emerald eyes.

Knowing he couldn't deal with the boy right then, Harry had sent him to stand in the corner while he finished his lesson.

Once the bell had rung, ending the class, Harry had sat down at his desk and beckoned Teddy over to him.

"Why'd you do it?" was the only thing he asked the boy, as it was the only thing he'd wanted to know.

Teddy had merely shrugged, his hair turning a bright red (which indicated he was embarrassed).

Harry reached out and lifted his godson's chin so that he was looking into his eyes.

"Shrugging is not an answer, Ted," he told him, firmly. Teddy was only ever 'Ted' when he was in trouble.

"I thought it'd be funny," the little boy answered, sullenly.

"Did Mrs. Thomas think it was funny?" Harry asked him.

Teddy had shook his head. Definitely not!

"Does it look like _I_ think it was funny?" Harry had asked him next. Again, the boy shook his head.

"Do you think your folks will think it's funny?" Harry asked him knowingly.

Teddy had gulped, his eyes widening, and he shook his head vigorously. His dad would definitely not find it funny—not in the least!

"So, _was_ it funny?" Harry asked him, pointedly.

Teddy sighed. "Guess not," he muttered quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with sharing a joke with your friends, Ted," Harry told him solemnly. "So long as that joke is not as someone else's expense. Do you understand?"

Teddy had nodded. "Yes, sir," he told him quietly.

"Then," Harry had told him, "I guess you owe Mrs. Thomas an apology, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Teddy said, and then glanced at him hesitantly. "Uncle Harry, do you think I'll be in _big_ trouble with Dad?"

In the Lupin household, _big trouble_ usually meant receiving a spanking. (It meant the same thing in the Potter household as well.)

"That'll be up to your dad," Harry had told him. "But what are their rules concerning that?"

"We get a spanking if we do something they told us _not_ to do," Teddy had replied. "If we tell a fib, or we do something that could get us hurt."

Harry nodded. The rules concerning spankings were the same at his and Ginny's house.

"Would you say this falls under any of those?"

"Um…no?" Teddy had said hesitantly.

"I'm sure your dad will think of something else, then," Harry had told him, smiling.

Harry smirked, remembering that Teddy had winced at the thought of what that 'something else' might be.

"He had to apologize to Parvatii in front of his class," Remus told them. "He was grounded for the weekend, and had to go to bed an hour early all this week."

The others all nodded, thinking that sounded like a fair punishment.

"I'm dreading when Cory is older," Draco said, sighing. "I remember some of the stuff I got in trouble for and if he does any of those…"

"At least you and Astoria aren't spoiling him rotten," Susan told him, pointedly. "That'd make it worse."

"Like my parents did with me, you mean?" Draco asked, smirking. "It's true, they did. But Astoria is very down to earth. She'd tan his hide _and_ mine if I tried."

They all laughed at that, knowing he was right.

The carriages all arrived at the train station and the four Heads disembarked and began herding their students onto the train.

A chorus of 'Bye, Professors' 'See you in September, Professor Potter!' and even a few 'Later, Prof!' resounded all around Harry.

At eleven sharp, the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station and headed on toward King's Cross station in London.

The Deputy Headmaster and the four Heads of Houses headed back up to the castle, and then separated to join their families in their private quarters.

Harry entered to find his wife and son finishing up the packing. Ginny had her back to him, but Albus Severus saw him as he came up behind them.

"Alby, love, will you—" Ginny had started to say, but that was when Alby saw him.

"DADDY!" He squealed, effectively cutting his mother off, and raced around her to jump into his arms.

"ALBY!" Harry returned the squeal, hugging his little boy close and breathing in the scent of his dark, auburn-streaked hair.

It smelled of his shampoo, as he and Alby tended to share the shower in the mornings…

Ginny smiled at him. "Kids get off okay?" she asked him curiously.

Even after seven years of marriage, she was as beautiful as ever.

She now wore her red hair to her shoulders—as it was easier to deal with when she was in the air—and her gray-blue eyes glinted brightly at him.

"Yep," he answered, coming over and kissing her. "Hey, look what I've found."

Harry bent down and retrieved the small stuffed Hippogriff that was lying at his feet.

"Hmm…" Harry said, teasingly. "I wonder who this could possibly belong to, eh?"

"Bucky's mine, Daddy," Alby said, giggling. "You know 'dat!"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Harry told him, smirking. "Here you go." He handed the stuffed toy to his son.

Alby took it and, always polite to a fault, said, "'Tank you."

Harry chuckled. Reaching out, he ruffled the boy's dark hair.

"You and Bucky ready to head out, pal?" he asked the four year old.

"Yep," Alby said, smiling. "Are you goin' ta see Sev'us, Daddy?"

"Yes, I am," Harry answered, thinking what kind of reaction Professor Snape would have had had he heard that.

His speech still developing, Albus Severus tended to speak with just the slightest lisp—something his godbrothers teased him about when not in earshot of either him and Ginny or Remus and Tonks.

"Well, we'd better get going," Ginny said, reaching for Alby. "Give Daddy a hug and kiss. We'll see him in a bit."

"Love you, Daddy," Alby said, wrapping one small arm around Harry's neck.

"I love you all, too," Harry told them, kissing him on top of the head. "Listen to Mummy, now."

"I will," the little boy promised, as he was pulled into his mother's arms.

"Bye, love," Ginny said, kissing her husband. "Don't be too long, okay?"

"I won't," Harry promised, grinning.

Ginny nodded and then stepped into the fireplace. Throwing the Floo powder down, she shouted, "Godric's Hollow!"

Harry watched as they disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Once they were gone, he changed out of his teaching robes and into a pair of blue jeans and one of his Weasley sweaters (emerald green with an H on it).

He then headed out of their quarters, sealing the entrance until their return at the end of August, and then headed out of the castle to the Apparition Zones; he then Apparated to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow.

They had buried Severus beside Lily, something Harry had known the man would have wanted.

Sirius, though they had no body to bury, had a marker on the other side; beside James.

"Hello, Mum, Dad, Sirius," Harry spoke to the tombstones, and then glanced to the fourth one. "Hello, Professor. Happy Victory Day…"

He knelt down, reaching out a hand to place on top of the tombstone that read:

Severus Tobias Snape

1960-1998

The Bravest Man I Ever Met

Harry had thought it a fitting sentiment, as it was how he truly felt, and thought the professor would have approved of it.

At least, he hoped he would have.

"It's been eight years, Professor," Harry spoke quietly to the deceased Potions Master.

"Everyone is much happier now. I can't help but feel bad that you never got the chance to be happy, too. Yeah, you made a mistake, but did that mean you had to spend the rest of your life being miserable because of it? Were you ever happy after Mum died? Even once…?"

Harry sighed. He knew he shouldn't be dwelling on things he could do nothing to change, but he couldn't help it.

"You deserved to be happy," he said, sighing. "The way I am now with Ginny and Alby. You should have had a decent childhood filled with love like we are giving to our son. If I could have given you that, Severus, I would have…"

Harry felt the air around him suddenly pick up. He also felt a strange tingling in the air, and the scent of…magic?

Glancing up, he frowned, as two spiraling… _vortexes_ …opened up above the graves of Sirius and Severus.

Suddenly, from those two swirling pools of misty gray matter, two small figures dropped from them and landed on the ground.

They were two little boys, Harry noticed. He stood up, stepping back, and pulled his wand.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wanted to be ready for trouble…just in case.

The boy that had landed on Sirius' grave appeared to be slightly older than the boy on Professor Snape's. He had lightish brown curly hair and large gray eyes.

The younger boy had long black hair and dark obsidian eyes.

The two boys didn't even seem to notice him, as they just continued to stare at each other after they'd picked themselves off the ground.

Despite their different appearances they _did_ have one thing in common. They were both completely naked.

Almost at the same time, their faces contorted into sneers.

"Black!" the younger boy growled at the same time the older boy shouted, "Snape!"

Both rushed forward and they collided on the conjoined grave of his parents.

Harry reacted instantly, casting a levitating charm, and prevented the fight from escalating.

Seven years of teaching and four years of being a father had obviously served him well.

It was then that the boys even seemed to realize he was there. They both blinked at him, as they hung in mid-air.

"H-Harry?" the older boy, who appeared to be about seven years old, asked with wide eyes. "I-Is that you?"

The younger boy snorted. "Of course it's him!" he growled, in a high pitched voice. "He's your precious Potter made over!"

"Shut up, Snivellus!" the older boy growled. "Nobody asked you!"

"You shut up, Mutt!" the younger boy said, crossing his arms and then glared at Harry. "Potter, put me down this instant!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm not in the habit of taking orders from little boys," he told him, firmly.

He glanced between the two boys. "Sirius?" he asked the older one. "Sirius Orion Black?"

"It's me, Harry," the little boy, Sirius, said with a smile. "Why? Don't you recognize me?" He laughed.

"Uh, well, you still kinda look the same," Harry said, hesitantly. "Tell me- what did you give me just before I boarded the Hogwarts Express for my fifth year at Hogwarts?"

"A picture of the first Order of the Phoenix," Sirius told him, smiling. "I gave it to you so you'd have it to remember your mum and dad by."

Harry nodded. That was very true. He glanced at the younger boy. "Professor Snape? Severus?" he asked, curiously.

The little boy snorted. "What do you want, Potter?" he asked, sullenly.

"What was the very last thing you said to me after you were bit by Nagini?" Harry asked him, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You already know what I said, Potter," the little boy, Severus, growled at him.

"Remind me, anyway," Harry told him firmly.

"I told you to 'look at me'," Severus told him, sniffing. "Happy now?"

Harry nodded, and then lowered them to the ground.

"How could this have happened?" he asked them, curiously.

"Beats me, Harry," Sirius told him, shrugging.

"Terrific reasoning, Mutt," Little Severus growled, tossing his head in annoyance.

Harry sighed. It seemed some things never changed…

"Here, you both must be freezing," he said, and then transfigured some twigs into shirts and trousers and shoes for them. "Put these on."

The two boys did so, and then he stared at them.

"So, you're both still yourselves," he told them. "I mean, you seem to have all your memories despite being…um…"

"Shorter?" Sirius asked, chuckling.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"S'not so bad, Harry," Sirius said, smiling. "I was always a big kid at heart, anyway."

Harry laughed at that. "I remember," he told him, reaching out and touching him. "Yep, you're real."

"No kidding, Potter," Severus said, glaring up at him. "I don't like this. Fix it."

Again, Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't even know what's happened," he told them honestly. "How can I fix it?"

"Well, we can't just stand here all day," Severus reminded him irritably.

"True," Harry said, sighing. "Ginny is never going to believe this…"

"You married Ginny?" Sirius asked him, smiling. "I knew you had it in you!"

"Give me a break," Severus muttered, sourly.

Harry smirked at that. "Yes, I did," he told them, chuckling.

Deciding that the best thing to do was to take them home and then try to figure things out, he bent down and scooped both into his arms.

"Potter!" Severus growled immediately. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"

"Carrrying you," Harry told him, simply. "I don't live that far from here, but this will still be much quicker..."

"I demand you put me down immediately!" the five year old cried, struggling to get free. "I don't need your help—or want it!"

Harry sighed, setting first Sirius and then Severus down.

Instead of turning the younger boy loose, however, he merely grabbed him by the shoulders and stared him straight in the eye.

"That's _enough_ ," he told him, sternly. "We're going to figure this out, but until we do you are going to listen and do as I tell you."

The little Slytherin snorted. "And if I don't?" he asked, sneeringly.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

He knew what would have happened if Alby or one of his godsons or nieces or nephews had spoken to him in such a rude, disrespectful manner, but did he dare try it with the miniature version of the man whose memories he shared?

 _He might have Snape's personality and memories_ , he concluded, _but it's abundantly clear his mannerisms are those of a child. Sirius', too. I should treat them like it._

He then proceeded to spin the little boy around and gave him a firm 'tap' against his bottom…causing him to yelp in surprise.

"And I can give you more where that came from," he told him, firmly. "I'm not your student any more, Severus, and you aren't the man you were. Since I am the only adult—both physically _and_ mentally—here we'll be doing things _my_ way. Is that clear?"

Severus glared at him, biting his lip, but then nodded (albeit grudgingly).

Harry nodded back and then scooped them up again. He glanced at Sirius.

"Any objections from you?" he asked his former godfather sternly.

Sirius shook his head quickly. "I'm good," he told him. "Carry away!"

"All right, then," Harry said, smiling. "Let's try this again."

With the two little boys secured to either hip, he turned and exited the graveyard. He then headed for home.

**A/N: Jlbrew27 says-You may have noticed I changed a couple of things from canon. 1) Severus' death...not that it wasn't quite heart wrenching in DH, but I like my version better. 2) Sirius died on May 2nd, as well. There's a reason for this which will be explained in the next chapter. 3) Get Kleenex ready for next chapter, you just might need 'em.**

.


	3. Severus' Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his UnVeiling, a hurt and confused Severus falls to pieces

Severus Snape was _not_ a happy little boy…um, _man_ …at all.

It was bad enough that he had been ripped from the only person that ever made him happy… _again_.

It was bad enough that he'd been 'unVeiled'—what other term could be used to describe their sudden return from beyond the Veil of Mysteries, after all?—as a mere five year old child.

It was bad enough that one of his two most despised people had to come with him.

It was even bad enough that it would be the spawn of James Potter—albeit slightly older than the last time he'd seen him—to find him and Black.

But it was absolutely _intolerable_ that he now found himself being _carried_ …as if he were an _infant_ instead of five!

Plus, Potter had the unmitigated _gall_ to actually _swat_ and _scold_ him!

Potter—who _had_ had to be scolded numerous times as a child—had _dared_ to lecture _him_!

The indignity of it all was simply too much for one small boy…um, _man_ …to bear.

It really was.

Potter carried them from the cemetery and walked a short five minute distance to a quaint cottage nestled behind a stone fence and white-picketed gate.

Severus recognized it instantly.

It was the Potter house in Godric's Hollow.

The house he had once found the slain body of his precious Lily.

It had apparently been restored to its former glory, and apparently Potter and his wife had taken up residence there.

Entering the gate, Potter walked up the walk and set him and Black down, but continued to hold their hands (another indignity). Severus sighed.

"Well, here we are," Potter told them, smiling down at them. "Home sweet home…"

Severus snorted. "Spare us the platitudes," he growled, annoyed.

"Shut up, Snape!" Black growled at him, and then glanced up at the man beside them. "I think you should just chuck him out on his skinny arse, Harry."

"Nobody is going to be 'chucked' anywhere," Potter informed the miniature mutt firmly. "And watch your language, Sirius."

Severus smirked. _Ha! How does it feel, Mutt, to be scolded by your own godson?_

Black glared at him and stuck his tongue out at him.

Despite knowing it was completely immature to do so, Severus felt compelled to return the gesture.

Potter sighed. "Stop that," he told them sternly. "Behave yourselves."

With that, he reached out and opened the door. He then ushered them inside.

Severus found himself in a rather cozy looking living room—decorated in neutral colors of emerald green (the walls), white (the trim and mantle), and tan (the furniture).

Pictures of numerous red headed individuals (confirming that Potter had indeed married into the Weasley clan) along with the former Miss Granger (who had no doubt wed the youngest Weasley son) as well as pictures of a boy who looked remarkably like Remus Lupin were scattered all about.

And speaking of Lupin…he was standing at the mantle sipping tea and leaning on a cane as they entered.

A woman he knew to be Nymphadora Tonks—sans the multicolored spiky hair—sat on the sofa beside a ginger-haired woman that he knew was Potter's wife, Ginny.

They all turned at their entrance, their eyes growing wide at the sight of them.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, glancing at Potter in confusion. "What—?"

"Moony!" Black squealed happily and tore free from Potter's grip and raced across the room.

Remus Lupin, looking middle-aged with thin, graying hair and two scars across his face that looked like they had come from a fellow werewolf, was more than a little surprised to find the miniature version of his former best friend wrapped around him.

"Sirius?" he gasped, awkwardly pulling the curly headed boy away from him. He glanced up, meeting Severus' dark eyes. "Severus? It…it can't be!"

Severus snorted, and also tore his hand from Potter's grip. He crossed them over his little—um, _underdeveloped_ —chest.

"Apparently, it can," he growled snidely.

"Severus," Potter said, glaring down at him.

"Harry, honey, what's going on?" The former Miss Weasley asked her husband, frowning.

Potter shrugged.

"Beats the heck outta me, Gin," he told her, sighing. "I was paying my respects to their graves when suddenly these two—swirling portals—opened and they popped out of them."

"Are you certain they are who they appear to be?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow.

Severus scowled at her, but was ignored.

"It's them," Potter said confidently.

"How can you be sure, Harry?" Lupin asked him curiously.

"Because they knew things that only they would know," Potter informed him simply. "Not to mention they've been giving me a headache with all their bickering…"

Severus glared up at him. Headache, indeed!

The indignities just kept coming, didn't they?

"This is amazing," Ginny said, wide-eyed, staring between him and Black.

"Yes, it is," Lupin said, gazing down at the Mutt affectionately. He reached out to touch Sirius' face gently.

"It's me, Moony," Black said, smiling. "Want me to prove it?"

Lupin smirked. "How do you plan to do that?"

"Well, remember that scar I had?" the miniature Mutt told him. "The one on my…uh, you know...?"

"Yes," Lupin said thoughtfully. "You told me you got it when you were three."

Black nodded. "That's right. I can show it to you, if you want."

He reached for the waist band of the pajama pants that Potter had transfigured for them to put on.

"Please, no!" Severus moaned, wrinkling his nose. "Seeing you naked once was more than enough, Mutt!"

Black glared at him. "I told you to shut up, Snivellus. Nobody asked you!"

"See what I mean," Potter said, sighing. He reached up and rubbed his temples.

"That's quite all right, Siri," Lupin told Black, placing a hand on top of his head. "I believe it's you."

"Great!" Black said smiling. "I'm glad. I've missed you, Moony." He hugged Lupin again.

"And I have missed you," admitted the werewolf, smiling.

Severus thought he might vomit, the sentimentality of the moment utterly revolting, and yet…a small pang of jealousy sprang up within him.

 _Nobody missed me, I'm sure_ , he thought bitterly to himself.

"Where are the boys?" Potter asked Ginny.

"Out back, playing," Ginny informed him.

"Teddy and Jamie insisted on coming over immediately," Tonks said, chuckling. "Apparently, the fact that they had just seen you this morning at breakfast didn't count…"

Potter smiled fondly. "Alby, too," he said, grinning. "He was pestering us to invite you over, anyway."

Lupin nodded, glancing at Severus. "Hello, Severus," he said quietly.

Severus glared at him. _Just now notice me, did you?_

"Werewolf," he said rudely. He refused to look Lupin in the eye.

" _Severus_ ," Potter growled, obviously getting annoyed.

"I still say you should hex him or something," Black said, to nobody in particular.

Lupin snorted, shaking his head. "Siri," he said disapprovingly. "Nobody is going to hex anybody."

"It's just Snape, Moony," the Mutt shrugged. " _Nobody_ cares about _him_."

"Sirius Orion Black!" Tonks said, glaring at her miniature cousin sternly. "What a thing to say!"

Severus swallowed, feeling tears sting his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

He was not a baby to cry at a few hurtful—made more so by the fact they happened to be true—words.

He must not have hidden his hurt as well as he had thought because Potter—blast him!—knelt down to stare him in the eyes again.

Severus flinched from that green stare, but was forced to look due to the man gripping his chin firmly.

"Severus," Potter said gently. "Look at me."

Despite himself, Severus started—his eyes flying up against his will, almost, as he remembered those had been the very last words between them before he'd gone beyond the Veil.

As obsidian met emerald, he saw within those bright green orbs three things: _compassion_ , _concern_ , and… _caring_.

For him? Surely not…

"It isn't true, Severus," Potter told him, gently yet firmly. "What Sirius just said—it _isn't_ true."

Severus gulped, feeling those dratted tears again. A couple escaped before he could stop them, sliding down his cheeks.

"How can it not be?" he whispered. "The only people who ever cared about me are dead now…"

" _I_ care about you, Severus," Potter told him, continuing to stare into his eyes.

Severus shook his head in disbelief. "You hate me," he told him, and a few more tears leaked out.

"I misjudged you," the green eyed man told him sadly. "You will never know how much I regret that."

"I was mean to you," Severus reminded him.

"And yet you protected me when I needed it," Potter told him. "You _cared_ whether I lived and died—and it was more than just because I could defeat the Dark Lord."

"Because of her," Severus whispered. "Because you have her eyes…"

Potter nodded. "That's right, I do," he said, "and I'm not the only one, either."

He turned to glance at his wife. "Gin, will you call Alby in for a minute?"

Ginny nodded and went through a door that obviously connected the living room to the kitchen.

She returned a few moments later with a young boy of about four who looked like the spitting image of his father—except he had streaks of red in his dark, unruly hair.

"Alby, c'mere a minute," Potter said, holding out his arm to the boy.

"Am I in trouble, Daddy?" the boy, Alby, asked his father.

"No, son, there's just someone I wish you to meet," Potter said, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Alby, this is Severus."

"Hi," Alby said, staring at Severus. Lily's eyes stared back at him.

"Severus," Potter said, quietly. "This is my son, Albus Severus Potter."

Severus sniffed. "Y-You named him after me?" he asked, surprised. The tears were falling freely now.

"Why is he crying, Daddy?" Alby asked his father, puzzled. "Is he sad?"

"He's just had a bit of a rough day, son," Potter explained to him softly.

"Oh," Alby said, turning to look at Severus again. "Do you want to hold Bucky? He makes me feel better when I'm sad…"

Alby held out his stuffed hippogriff towards him. Severus cried even harder, but shook his head.

"That was very nice of you, pal," Potter told his son. "He'll be all right without Bucky this time, I think. Why don't you go on back outside and play?"

"Can Sev'rus come, too?" Alby wanted to know.

Potter smiled. "Maybe he will in a little bit. Go on now. You and Bucky have fun."

"Okay, Daddy," the solemn little boy said and then turned to walk back outside with his mother.

Once he was gone, Potter looked back at his former professor. "Do you believe me now, Severus?"

Severus, despite himself, nodded. "Y-Yes," he said, sniffing and trying to wipe his tears away.

Potter smiled at him. "I'm glad," his former student said, reaching out to place a hand on top of his head.

Harry noticed the slight flinch, and knew—from the memories they shared—what it meant.

He then stood up and turned to look at his former godfather.

"I think you owe Severus an apology, Sirius."

"What!" Black said indignantly. "Harry, you gotta be barking mad! I'm not apologizing to that…that miniature Death Eater!"

"Severus is not a Death Eater," Harry told him, angrily. "He never was."

"But…but…" Sirius sputtered, looking angry and confused. He glanced up at Lupin for support.

"Its true, Siri," Lupin informed him. "Severus died saving Harry's life—he sacrificed himself, just as Lily did, in order to keep him safe."

"I would have, too!" Black replied, stubbornly. "It's just…Bellatrix surprised me…"

"That's not the point," Lupin informed him. "You just said a very mean and hurtful thing and now you need to apologize."

"But—" Sirius started to argue, but was quelled by the stern look being directed at him from his old friend.

" _Now_ , Sirius," Lupin said, sternly.

Black looked mad enough to spit fire, but glanced at him grudgingly.

"Sorry, Sni—uh, Snape," he said, sullenly. "Guess I was wrong. Somebody does care for you—though why I don't bloody well know!"

"Sirius," Lupin growled, shaking his head. "You always did have to have the final word, didn't you?"

Black just shrugged. "Would you have me any other way, Moony?" he asked Remus, smirking impishly.

"No," Lupin admitted, "but from now on if you don't have something nice to say don't say anything. Understood?"

Black sighed. "Yeah," he said, but he still glared at Severus as if to say 'you'll pay for getting me into trouble'.

Severus snorted. He could have cared less what the mutt thought of him.

"I wonder why they are the ages that they are?" Tonks asked curiously. "Sirius appears to be seven while Severus looks to be about five."

"Perhaps it has something to do with their magic?" Ginny, who had rejoined them, suggested.

"That's a definitely possibility," Lupin said, thoughtfully. "Siri, weren't you seven when you started to show signs of accidental magic?"

"Yep," Black said, proudly. "I made my favorite model airplane fly all on its own!"

Potter glanced at Snape.

"What about you, Severus?" he asked curiously. "How old were you when you started showing signs of magic?"

"Five," Severus admitted, sighing. "I set the sofa on fire by accident—my, uh, my father wasn't pleased…"

Potter glanced at him sympathetically. "It's okay, Severus. He's long dead now."

Severus nodded. "The memories are still there."

"At least now you won't have to bear them alone," Harry— _Potter_ —said quietly.

"So," Black said, "I guess that means we have our magic now, too. Right?"

Severus eyes widened at that. He had his magic?

He could perform wandless magic if he chose? There was only one way to find out…

"Potter," he said, glancing up at the man standing in front of him.

"Yes, Severus?"

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered.

"For what?" Harry— _Potter_ —asked, confused.

"This," Severus said, and raised both his hands out towards the man.

As if he had been hit by strong gust of wind, Harry— _Potter_ —found himself thrown backwards by several feet.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing forward to help her husband to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Harry growled, glaring at him. "Severus Tobias Snape! Why in the name of Merlin did you do that?"

Severus glared right back. He knew his magic was always strongest when he was angry. He clenched his fists.

"Because I felt like it," he sneered.

Harry's eyebrows shot all the way to his forehead—in a rather amusing pantomime of one his former looks, in fact—and he took a step towards the boy.

A pair of glass vases sitting to either side of Severus shattered, his magic growing stronger with his heightened emotional state.

"Severus," Harry said, beginning to look angry. "Stop it right now!"

"No!" Severus shouted, causing several more glass things to shatter. The windows began to fly up and down on their own.

Harry took another step forward, only to stop as the glass shards rose off the floor and began to spiral around the former professor.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. "If those shards cut him…?"

"I know, Gin," Harry said, swallowing. "Severus, why are you doing this?"

Severus said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Because," he told Potter, a lone tear trailing down his face. "I won't do it."

Harry frowned. "Won't do what?" he asked gently.

The spiraling shards were drawing closer and closer to the child.

Dangerously close, in fact.

But Severus didn't care.

"Live without her again," Severus said, his hair flying out from his face. The shards began to spiral faster.

"Her?" Tonks asked, wide-eyed and confused.

"He means Lily," Lupin said, looking rather pale.

"We have to do something!" Ginny cried, her maternal instincts going into overdrive. "We can't just stand here while a five year old commits suicide!"

The very thought made Harry's stomach flinch. "Severus," he tried again. "Please, listen…"

"You never listened to me," Severus told him, snorting. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I care, Severus," Harry implored him. "I care what happens to you!"

"Well, I don't," Severus snapped, the spiraling shards now only inches from his face.

"Just stun him," Black sneered. "Only _Snivellus_ could make a temper tantrum a life or death situation."

"Quiet, Sirius," Harry hissed. "You're not helping!"

"Harry," Lupin said quietly. "The only one Severus ever really listened to was your mother…"

"I know," Harry said, feeling helpless.

He closed his eyes, squeezing them tight. _Mum, I really could use your help right about now…_

Ginny gasped. "Harry, your scar!" she exclaimed, as his lightening bolt scar began to glow.

He opened his eyes, and this time he heard Tonks gasp. "His eyes…they're glowing!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, in front of him, appeared a beautiful red haired woman with emerald green eyes.

She glared at Severus, her green eyes boring into his black ones with an intensity so fierce it was almost palpable.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" Lily Evans-Potter exclaimed sternly. "You stop this immediately!"

Severus' eyes widened, and the shards dropped once more to the floor.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, shocked to see his childhood best friend—and the love of his life—standing before him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"T-That's a question I'd like to know, too," Harry said, wincing as his head throbbed painfully. "Mum?"

Lily turned to face her now adult son.

"Forgive me, darling," she told him, "but I could only cross over by going through you."

Harry smiled, weakly. "S'okay," he told her. "Thanks for coming."

Lily smiled, but then turned back to her childhood friend.

"Sev," she said, using her childhood nickname for him. "Why are you throwing this tantrum?"

Severus swallowed, refusing to meet her beautiful eyes—eyes he adored beyond anything else.

"Because," was all he answered.

"Severus, look at me," Lily ordered firmly.

As if she had placed a compulsion spell upon him, he found he could no more disobey her request than he could become an Animagus.

"You've been given a second chance, Sev," Lily said gently. "A second chance for a happier life."

"My life can't be happy," Severus replied stubbornly. "Not without you."

"I know," Lily informed him, "which is why I will be returning, too."

Severus' eyes widened at that. "Y-You will?" he asked, swallowing hard. "Will you be a child again, too?"

Lily nodded. "Yes," she told him, grinning. "We shall grow up together again—only things will be different this time. I promise."

"We'll…be together?" he asked hopefully. "Always?"

"Always," Lily told him.

"What about James?" Sirius piped up suddenly. "Will he be coming back too?"

Lily glanced at him. "James has already been reborn, Siri."

"He has?" Harry, Sirius, and Remus all three asked at the exact same time.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "And he's already here." She gave Remus a pointed look.

"Jamie," the man whispered, wide-eyed. "Jamie is James…reborn?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

"Why is his rebirth different from theirs?" Ginny asked.

"James had no regrets, no need of a second chance," Lily explained. "He was reborn into a completely new life—free from his old one."

"Why haven't you been, then?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Because, like Severus and Sirius, I have regrets," Lily told him, glancing at the five year old. "And Severus needs me."

"Yes, I do," Severus coughed, his throat tight. "When, Lily? When will you come back to me?"

"Soon," Lily told him. "As you know, with magic, timing is everything. I can only return through the Veil on the day that I died."

"Jamie was born on Halloween," Tonks realized, glancing at her husband. "The same night James Potter died."

Lily nodded. "But," she said, speaking to Severus, "that is still many months away. In the mean time, Sev, you have to listen to Harry and do as he and Ginny say. You may have your memories, but you are physically and emotionally a child again."

"I'll do anything, Lily," Severus told her. "I'll do anything if it means you'll come back to me."

"Even be nice to Sirius?"

Severus wrinkled his nose, glaring at Sirius across the room.

"If I must," he said sullenly. "But he'd better not start anything!"

"He won't," Lily said, "right, Remus?"

Remus nodded. "I'll see to it, personally."

"Huh?" Sirius asked, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you will come and live with 'Dora and me."

"You mean it?" Sirius asked, smiling. "I can?"

"Of course you can," Tonks told him. "You're family, after all."

Severus swallowed. That was all very well and good for Black…but what about him?

"I don't have any family," Severus murmured, half to himself.

Lily glanced at him. "Yes, Severus," she told him firmly. "You do. Right, Harry?"

Harry smiled at his mother, understanding what she was doing.

"Right, Mum," he said, going over and kneeling down in front of the former Potions Master. "You will live with me, Ginny, and Alby. We'll be your family now."

Severus blinked back tears. "Y-You won't be mean to me?" he asked him. "T-The way I was to you?"

"Of course not," Harry told him, "but like you I will insist you respect me and Ginny—and mind us and the rules we set you."

"I, uh, I suppose I can try," Severus told him, glancing at Lily. "I miss you, Lily."

"We won't be separated for long, Sev," Lily reassured him. "I promise. Embrace this second chance."

"I will," Severus agreed. "For you."

Lily smiled sweetly at him. "Until Halloween, then," she said, glancing at Ginny. "Do take care of them, dear, won't you?"

Ginny smiled at her mother-in-law. "My Witch's Oath, I shall."

"Goodbye, Mum," Harry told her. "See you soon, I guess."

Lily nodded and then looking straight at Severus, she blew him a kiss. Then she faded from the room.

Severus swallowed, sniffing.

Harry lifted him into his arms and held him close.

"It's okay to cry, Sev," he whispered to the stricken child.

The simple tone undid him and the five year old began sobbing his heart out onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry simply held him close, gently stroking his hair, and saying soothing words to him.

"You're safe, Severus," he whispered to the child. "You're safe…and you're wanted."

Severus cried harder. That was more than he ever had before…


	4. Expectations and Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus have a talk about what SEverus can expect from Harry as his guardian and Harry wants to make sure Severus understands that he his wanted and forgiven his past

After Severus had finished crying, Harry took him into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet.

He then ran cold water onto a wash cloth and handed it to Severus to clean his face with.

"Feel better?" he asked the former Potions Master.

He had knelt down so that the five year old didn't have to sprain his neck trying to look at him.

Severus looked so solemn, and while there was nothing new about that—the look just didn't belong on the face of a five year old.

"I guess so."

"Aren't you certain?" Harry asked him, smirking. "You always seemed certain in just about everything before…especially when it came to me."

Severus merely blinked at him and bit his lip, avoiding eye contact yet again.

So much for a little bit of levity to lighten the situation! Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry." The words had been spoken so softly that for a moment Harry had wondered if he'd heard them at all.

Reaching out, he lifted Severus' chin so that the boy was looking him in the eye. "For what?" he asked him, curiously.

"Being mean to you," Severus admitted, ashamed. "I shouldn't have been."

"Yes, that's true," Harry agreed, "but I also could have tried harder to look past all that to see you for what you truly were."

Severus frowned. "A greasy git?"

Harry frowned fiercely at that. "That isn't nice, not even when you're talking about yourself."

"You called me that," Severus insisted. "I know you did."

"And somebody should have washed out my mouth for saying it," Harry admitted ruefully. "You would have, I bet, if you'd ever caught me."

"Yeah, I would," Severus agreed, and then looked worried. "You're not, though? Right?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head no.

"Ginny and I have only a few rules," Harry began, keeping his voice low and reassuring. "And a few consequences that go along with them."

Severus nodded. "What are they?"

"Are you sure you want to have this discussion now?" Harry queried. "Don't you think it should wait 'til you're more settled?"

Severus shook his little head.

"I like knowing where I stand," said the little boy, sounding a great deal like his former self. "Please?"

Harry nodded. He had always preferred people to be straight forward with him, too.

Odd, how it seemed he and Severus were a lot alike in a lot of ways.

If only they had both seen it years ago…

"Okay," he told the boy. "First rule is a familiar one: Respect. We expect you to be respectful to us, to Alby, all adults, other children, and certainly yourself. Like Remus said, if you can't say anything nice—don't say anything at all. Second rule is Obedience: when we tell you to do something, we expect you to do it; same goes for if we tell you _not_ to do something. Last rule is Honesty: don't _ever_ lie to us—about anything."

It felt odd actually going over these rules, something he and Ginny had never had to do with Alby.

Being four, Alby instinctively knew what his mummy and daddy got mad about and tried very hard not to make them so.

However, since Severus was only physically and emotionally a child, Harry knew he could explain things out fully and he could be understood by the boy.

Severus nodded. "I understand," he told him, but then bit his lip. "W-What about consequences?"

"Well, with Alby, 'time out' or 'corner time' works wonders with the little things," Harry informed Severus with a slight smile. "However, if he ever breaks one of the Big Three…then he gets a spanking."

Severus' eyes widened at that.

"I-I suppose those will be my consequences, too," he said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"It's only fair," Harry said calmly. "Severus, you know I have your memories…"

Severus nodded. "I gave them to you," he said. "I wanted you to know the truth."

"And I am very grateful for that," Harry said softly. "But what I mean is…I know exactly what your father used to do to you."

Severus cringed. He didn't want to remember what his father used to do to him.

"And I want you to know right now that _that_ will _never_ happen here," Harry told him, firmly. "If you ever do something to warrant a spanking, you get turned across my knee and given five swats—no more. Alby, although it is very rare that he does something we tell him not to, gets four swats."

"That's all?" Severus asked, seemingly amazed.

Harry nodded.

"That's all," Harry told him, reaching out touch Severus' head. Again, he wasn't that surprised when the boy flinched.

"Sorry," Severus mumbled. "Not used to being touched…"

"Not used to being touched _gently_ , you mean," Harry corrected him softly. "but that is okay. It'll take time."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Pot—uh—Harry."

Harry smiled. "For what, Severus?"

Severus looked him straight in the eyes.

"For understanding. Nobody but Lily and my mum ever understood me before."

"We'll have to see about changing that, then," Harry told him. "If you let her, Ginny will understand you, too."

Severus nodded. "Can we go back out now?" he asked him, but then blushed. "My…my bum is going numb."

Harry laughed at that, unable to stop himself.

"I hate when that happens!" he told the child, picking him up and rubbing the small backside gently. "It gets all tingly and all you want to do is shake it all about to get the numb feeling to go away!"

To his immense surprise, and pleasure, Severus actually smiled at that.

"Used to happen a lot at Hogwarts," he muttered into his ear. "Could never get Albus to let me buy a comfy chair to sit on…"

"I know what you mean," Harry told him, smirking. "I usually stand up during my classes!"

"Me, too," Severus said, and then let out a small chuckle.

Harry smiled at that. "C'mon, let's go see what the others are doing?"

"Okay," Severus said, nodding.

Harry carried him out of the bathroom and back out into the living room.

"All better?" Ginny asked gently.

"Yep," Harry said, joining her on the sofa. "Severus? Do you want to sit in-between me and Ginny?"

"I'm…I'm good right here," Severus muttered, blushing. The boy inadvertently snuggled closer to him.

Harry was touched that he wanted to be near him.

Sirius snorted from where he was still standing beside Remus.

"Itty bitty Snivvy," Sirius muttered, scowling at him. "Throws a tantrum and gets hugged—figures!"

Severus scowled back at him and promptly stuck his tongue out at him. "Stupid mutt," he muttered.

"Severus," Harry said disapprovingly. "What did we just talk about?"

"If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all," Severus quoted, verbatim.

"Exactly, now apologize," Harry told him firmly.

"He was mean _first_ ," Severus reminded him pointedly. "He should apologize to me— _then_ I'll apologize to him."

"Severus is right, Sirius," Remus raised an eyebrow at the boy next to him. "What you said was uncalled for."

"Ah, Moony…" Sirius complained. "I already had to apologize to him once—isn't that enough?"

"No," all four adults in the room answered at the same time.

"Humph," Sirius muttered.

"Sirius," Remus said sternly. " _Now_."

A stubborn look crossed the seven year old's face and he glared up at his former best friend.

"What if I don't?" he demanded mutinously.

Remus' eyes narrowed, and the color changed from brown to feral gold—a sign of the dominant wolf within him coming out.

"Then I will escort you into Harry's study," he informed him, "turn you across my knee, and give you a spanking."

"You'll what!" Sirius exclaimed, shocked. "Moony! You can't!"

"I most certainly _can_ ," Remus said sternly. "It's certainly something I felt like doing years ago, but never could. I won't make that mistake again. Now, what's it to be?"

Sirius looked flabbergasted. "I thought we were friends!" he all but shouted at the werewolf.

"We were friends, Sirius," Remus told him, "but now I am more than your friend—I am your guardian…as is 'Dora. What we say goes, and if you disobey you get punished, so I repeat. What's it to be? An apology? Or a spanking?"

Sirius glanced around, but found no support from any of the other adults in the room. He sighed.

"Fine," he groused. "I'm sorry for what I said, Snape."

"Severus," Remus corrected, firmly.

Sirius looked ready to protest this, but apparently thought better of it. "I'm sorry, _Severus_ ," he muttered sourly.

"Severus?" Harry asked, nudging the boy gently.

Severus sighed. "I apologize, Bl—uh, _Sirius_ ," he said, looking as if the very name made him want to sick up. "I shouldn't have called you a mutt—even if you _are_ one."

Harry shook his head. "Was that last part really necessary?"

"Yes," Severus told him, solemnly.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, each trying hard not to smile despite themselves.

They knew very well they were going to have their hands full with this little one—that was for sure.

Just then, the sound of the back door opening was heard and running footsteps pounding on the tiled kitchen floor.

"It's amazing to me how three little boys can sound like a pack of wild elephants," Remus said, just as Alby, Teddy, and Jamie entered the room.

"Mum! Dad!" Teddy and Jamie spoke at the same time. "We're hungry!"

"We're sorry, boys," Tonks spoke up, looking apologetically. "We completely forgot about lunch! We've been distracted."

"What about you, sweetie?" Ginny asked Alby, gently, as he came and sat in her lap.

Severus glanced at him hesitantly.

Would he mind him sitting in his father's lap? Harry and his son seemed really close, after all.

The four year old nodded. "Is Sev'rus gonna eat with us, Mummy?" he asked, curiously.

"Yes, baby, he is," Ginny told him. "In fact, Severus is going to live with us. What do you think of that?"

"Will he be my brudder?" Alby asked. "Like Teddy and Jamie are each other's brudder?"

"Brudder?" Severus asked Harry, confused.

"He means 'brother'," Harry whispered to him. Severus nodded, understanding.

"Yes," Ginny told him. "He'll be like your brother."

"Yay!" Alby exclaimed. "I always wanted a brudder!"

"Who's he, Mum?" Teddy asked Tonks, nodding at Sirius.

"That's Sirius," Tonks explained to her sons. "He's going to come live with us."

"Why?" Jamie asked, puzzled. "Don't he have a home?"

"Not anymore," Remus explained. "He's your cousin—on your mother's side."

"He's older than me," Jamie said, frowning. "I don't want another big brother!"

"Well, I don't want another little brother!" Teddy said, also frowning. "He'll get on my nerves just like Jamie!"

"No I won't!" Sirius piped up. "Honest, guys! I'm loads of fun! I can show you all kinds of neat tricks and pranks!"

"Really?" Teddy and Jamie both asked, their eyes lighting up with the thought of mischief.

Remus sighed. "Heaven help us," he said, closing his eyes.

Severus whimpered, glancing at the three boys who were now standing side by side.

It didn't help that Teddy resembled his father and Jamie was the spitting image of his namesake (not to mention having his spirit within him). Add Sirius to the mix…

"Severus?" Harry whispered. "What is it?"

"The Marauders," Severus swallowed, leaning closer. "Lily promised it'd be different this time."

Harry glanced at the three boys, and understood what he meant.

"It will be," Harry told him. "I won't let them hurt you, Sev. They might like a good laugh, but they know better than to go too far."

"Black doesn't," Severus argued, pouting. "He's still the same!"

"And if he tries something, he'll get what he should have gotten before," Harry assured him. "Not one but _two_ spankings—one from me and one from Remus."

Severus blinked at him. "But he was your godfather," he whispered, surprised.

"He's not anymore," Harry said, smirking. "Ironically, I'll probably end up being _his_ godfather now…since I'm Teddy and Jamie's."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Sirius," Remus told the seven year old. "We still need to get you settled."

"We should probably go then," Tonks stood. "We need to sort out a room for him and go shopping."

"Will you all be coming to the Burrow tonight?" Ginny asked, standing up with Alby.

"We haven't missed a Victory Day dinner yet," Remus reminded her, smirking.

"Mum was planning on making her famous cobbler again," Tonks told her.

"The boys will be glad to hear that," Ginny said, laughing. The 'boys' were all her brothers, of course.

"So, we'll see you there at seven," Remus said, as they all stepped into the fireplace.

"Bye, Harry," Sirius waved. "I still say you should chuck Snape!"

Harry sighed. "See you tonight, Siri, behave!"

"I always behave," Sirius said cheekily.

"Right," Remus smirked. "Badly. Lupin residence!"

With that, he threw the Floo Powder at their feet and they all disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Well, I suppose I should get lunch started," Ginny smiled. "Alby, do you want to help me?"

"Yes, Mummy," Alby nodded. "What about Sev'rus and Daddy?"

"I think we're going to go upstairs and sort out where Severus will be sleeping," Harry replied "Would you mind sharing your room with him?"

"Course not, Daddy!" Alby grinned. "I can share my toys, too."

"That's very generous, luv," Ginny said, "but I think we'll have to go shopping after lunch to get Severus his own toys and things."

"You don't have to," Severus murmured.

"Yes," Harry said firmly. "We do. You definitely need clothes, if nothing else."

"Okay, then," Ginny said, "Alby and I will be in the kitchen."

"And Severus and I will be upstairs," Harry said, smiling.

Ginny nodded and then turned to head into the kitchen with Alby.

"I can just sleep on the couch," Severus said matter-of-factly. "You shouldn't trouble yourself."

"I'm a full grown wizard, remember?" Harry reminded him, smirking. "It's no trouble, trust me. Now, let's take a look at what we've got."

Severus nodded. "Okay."

Harry chuckled, and then proceeded to carry him upstairs.

 _They had made good start,_ he thought.

They knew what to expect from each other and understood each other.

Now it was just a matter of time.


	5. Settling In and Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus go upstairs to get Severus settled in his new room that he will share with Alby, but something Harry forgot about will trigger a terrible flashback for little Severus.  
> In the Lupin house, Sirius is also learning to share with his new brothers.

When Harry and Severus arrived upstairs, Harry made a right down the hall, explaining that the nursery was down here and so was the bathroom. This was so that Severus didn't need to worry if he had to use the bathroom at night. He wouldn't have far to go, as it was right next door.

Severus glanced around, this part of the house seemed familiar to him, though he wasn't sure why. He squirmed slightly, he wasn't used to being held and carried at all, and for some unknown reason he was getting a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he said nothing, not wishing Harry- _Potter_ -to think he was a coward.

Then they entered the nursery, which had once been Harry's as a baby. He and Ginny had fixed the roof and the rest of the upper floor after it had been blown to bits by Voldemort's miscast Killing Curse. Ginny had decorated it with lambs and moons and stars when Alby was a baby, they had since changed the walls to reflect Alby's new interests, which were books and jungle animals. There was a small bookshelf with colorful picture books and a large toybox against one wall. Alby's small bed was covered with a blue comforter with roaring lions, tigers, and giraffes that just touched the floor.

In the opposite corner was an old cot, it was the only relic left of Harry's forgotten childhood in Godric's Hollow, and Harry had fixed it up and used it when his son was born. Now Alby had outgrown it but Ginny had left it in the nursery just in case she was expecting again. Harry had planned to Transfigure it into a small bed for Severus.

"Here you go, Severus," he said, smiling at the boy in his arms. "This is Alby's room and as you can see, it's big enough to share—"

Severus had gone rigid in Harry's arms as soon as he caught sight of the cot.

He recognized that object instantly, as he had tripped over it upon rushing to kneel next to Lily's still form that long ago Halloween night. He would- _could-_ never forget that awful instant, and though the nursery had been altered, Severus still recognized it as the room where he had found his beloved Lily dead on the floor.

The sight triggered one of the worst flashbacks he had ever had.

His eyes widened and he whimpered pathetically, fixed upon the upright cot in the corner, the last time he had seen that cot it had been overturned on its side and next to it had been Lily . . ." _NO!"_ he wailed, but was unable to stop the memory from crashing over him.

Because Harry had once been linked to him before his death, he pulled the other wizard into his memory as well, and for the first time Harry experienced what it had meant for Severus to discover his mother lying so still on the floor, like a broken doll stamped on by a vengeful wicked child. _. ._

_Severus paused but an instant on the threshold of the nursery, his eyes taking in everything—the overturned cot, the forgotten green blanket upon the floor, and the still form of the green-eyed witch lying next to it._

_Her wand was still in her hand, as if she had fought till her last breath to protect her child._ _Her auburn hair spilled across the floor in a crimson swath, like blood, though the Killing Curse left no outward mark._ _Her face pale and cold as ice, her eyes dark and unseeing, gazing now upon a world no one living had ever seen._

_His eyes knew the truth, but his heart cried out in denial. This could not be happening. Not to **his** Lily. . .the one good thing in his life._

_He raced over to kneel next to her, stumbling over the cot in his haste to reach her._ _She looked as if she but slept . . . and all he had to do was touch her in order to wake her up . . . but a single touch revealed that she was cold . . . as cold as the grave . . . and something shattered deep inside of him then._

_He picked up her lifeless body and cradled it close, as he had longed to do so many times. . ._

_What irony!_

_That only now, when she was beyond feeling anything ever again, now he could hold her close and whisper in her ear that he loved her . . . always._

_He shook soundlessly with terrible wracking sobs, for a grief that was raw and all consuming, that he could not give vent to save by this terrible silent mourning._

_"Lily . . . Lily . . . come back . . . come back to me . . ." he screamed over and over inside of his head, unable to deny the inevitable any longer._

_He had failed . . . failed her, failed himself, failed her small son . . ._ _Now she was gone and he was left alone . . . alone with the shattered pieces of his heart, which nothing could ever mend again . . .a love unfulfilled and a sorrow too deep for tears . . ._

Somehow, Harry managed to wrench himself out of swirling maelstrom of despair, grief, and self-loathing. He had never expected such a reaction from the small dark-haired boy huddled against his shoulder to the sight of his former nursery. He had never even considered that Severus might still remember this room. But now he did, and he trembled with the force of the other's emotions. He felt his own heart break for the former professor, as he realized that Severus had mourned his lost love alone, sharing his feelings with no one. At least he [Harry] had had Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, the other Weasleys, and Remus to comfort him in his grief over Sirius and others.

But who had Severus had?

No one.

Harry gently pulled Severus around, sitting on the floor, and forced the child to look up at him.

"Severus, look at me . . . _listen_ to me . . ." he began, drawing his wand. "I'm sorry . . . I always knew you loved her, but not . . . oh, God, this hurts so much..." Gritting his teeth against the battering waves of grief that surged against his mind, he managed to put up his Occlumency shields and then he placed the tip of his wand against Severus' temple.

Abruptly, the boy jerked away. "No! Don't make me forget! I don't want to forget her!"

"Shhh. I'd never do that," Harry reassured him, gently. "Not to you. I just want you to stop remembering for the moment, Severus. Just for now. I'm going to help you Occlude your mind. Just like you tried to teach me back in fifth year. . . "

Harry muttered something and slipped into Severus' mind, working quickly to isolate and cordon off the memory of his mother's death.

In a few minutes, Severus was free of the terrible memory, it had been safely Occluded away. "There! Feel better now?"

Severus slowly nodded. He then burst into tears, his child's psyche not able to handle the raw grief he had just experienced. But even at five, he knew not to make much noise as he cried, for he still recalled what happened to noisy little brats who woke his daddy crying over nothing.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and Harry instinctively pressed him against his shoulder, rocking him slightly and murmuring, "It's okay, Severus. Someday it'll be okay. When she comes back."

Severus said nothing, he just clung to Harry and cried, all of the tears he had never shed over twenty years ago came pouring out of him.

Harry continued to bear the deluge without complaint, in fact he shed several tears of his own for the mother he never knew.

"You're not alone," he found himself saying to the poor child in his arms. "Not ever again. I promise."

His own emotions were ragged and sore from that moment of sharing, and he wondered how in hell the Potions Master had ever managed to bear the depth of that grief for so many years alone . . .He was, indeed, truly the bravest man-boy?- _person_ -Harry had ever known.

Harry held the stricken child for a long time, not saying anything further.

While he held Severus, he flicked his wand at the cot, cursing himself for not Transfiguring it first thing, and it morphed into a small sturdy bed made of oak with a green and silver coverlet and plump pillow. Then he relaxed and just let the child cry himself out. At last Severus stopped sobbing soundlessly and sat up. Harry's shoulder was damp but he didn't care.

Severus looked at Harry and said, "Forgive me. I . . . I didn't mean to lose control like that . . . I . . ."

Harry was astonished. "You're sorry?" he asked, shocked. "For what? For crying over someone you loved? There's nothing wrong with that, Severus. Nothing at all."

A grimace contorted the boy's features as he whispered, "My father would disagree."

Harry stiffened. "Yeah, well, the old bastard's dead," he growled. "Here, in this house, you can cry all you want to and I'll never punish you for it, Severus. I'm sorry I didn't think ahead and remove the damn crib before bringing you up here. I should have known . . ."

Severus shook his head. "How could you? I've never . . . I've never told anyone about that night, not even Albus knew the full story!" he sniffled, reached up to wipe his nose, and then said plaintively, "Do you have a handkerchief?"

"Uh, sure." Harry groped in a pocket and found a rather crumpled one and handed it to Severus, who immediately scrubbed his face and blew his nose.

"Um . . . you know, Severus, if you have any other memories that are . . . bothering...you," Harry said gently. "We could put them in a Pensieve for you. So then you wouldn't have nightmares or something. If you like, I can borrow the Pensieve in the Headmistress's office and place them inside it. Would you like that?"

Severus thought a moment. "Yes," he said, quietly. " That's a good idea, Potter. There are many memories that . . . I'd rather _not_ deal with at the moment. Memories of . . . my father and . . . the Dark Lord . . ."

"I understand," Harry told him sympathetically. "I'll get the Pensieve from Professor McGonagall first thing tomorrow, and we can go shopping for some things for you this afternoon."

The little boy nodded solemnly. "All right. But there's just one thing."

"What?"

" _I_ get to pick out my own clothes," Severus told him, firmly. " I am _not_ a baby, Potter, contrary to my size. I don't need _you_ to choose for _me_."

Harry chuckled at the former Potions Master's stubborness. "Okay," he agreed, "but only on one condition."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "What would that be?" he asked apprehensively.

Harry smirked. "You don't pick out _all_ black clothing. You _have_ to pick out some colored ones, too."

"Very well," he agreed, heaving a 'if I must' sigh. "I only wore black because a Potion Master's robes tend to get dirty and sticky so often and black takes the protective and cleaning charms better than any other color, and because I was in mourning."

"I never knew that!" Harry exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up in astonishment.

Severus shrugged. "Now you do," he said simply and bluntly.

"Uh . . .yeah," Harry said, hesitantly. "Why don't you go and wash your face and then you can. . .lay down for a bit? See, I've made up a bed for you, and then we can go shopping after lunch."

"I am . . . not hungry," whispered Severus, his stomach clenching at the mere thought of food right then.

He turned and went next door to the bathroom, where he washed all traces of tears from his face.

He felt himself flush in embarrassment, he had never allowed anyone to see him cry, not even Albus Dumbledore, yet Harry- _Potter_ -had seen him cry twice in one morning! The cool water made him feel better and he yawned, for his outburst had exhausted him . . . as had coming through the Veil. Drying his face, he entered the nursery again, and this time noted with relief that the cot was gone and in its place was a small bed just his size. Harry was standing next to it, he had turned back the covers.

Severus hesitated before climbing in, and blinked as Harry tucked him in. "You don't need to . . ." he began.

"I always tuck in Alby," Harry said quietly. "You're part of my family now, Severus, and I'm not going to slight you because you're not my blood relation."

"Thank you," Severus whispered, and blinked away more traitorous tears. He didn't know what was the matter with him. He was sure that Harry- _Potter_ -was just saying that to be nice, that he didn't really mean it. How could he? No one had wanted him since Eileen Prince had died.

Still, it would be nice if it were true. He yawned again and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep in seconds.

Harry watched as the exhausted child succumbed to sleep before gently brushing a lock of hair away from Severus' face. He had never thought such grief could exist inside one person, but now that he knew, he was determined to make the former professor's second life one with more laughter than tears. Somehow...

Over lunch, which was hamburgers and chips, Alby's favorite, Harry drew Ginny aside and told her what had occurred upstairs with Severus.

"It . . . was awful, Gin. I never even thought about what it might do to him, seeing that cot again . . . I feel so guilty . . ."

"Harry, how could you have known?" Ginny asked him pointedly. "The professor... _Severus_... always kept things so close, all bottled up inside . . . you ought to know that better than anyone. He only shared his memories when he was _dying_. It's going to take time, Harry, for him to trust us fully. Remember, up till now he's had no one he could really confide in or that was there for him."

"I know, but it _is_ going to change." Harry said determinedly.

"Yes, it is," said Ginny, then she hugged him. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

They returned to the table, where Alby had almost finished his little hamburger, ketchup smeared all over his face. "Daddy, where's Sev'rus?"

"He's asleep, buddy," Harry explained to his son.

"Don't he want lunch?" Alby asked, perplexed how anyone could possibly pass up hamburgers and chips...

"He was very tired, so Mum and I decided to let him take a nap," Harry told the four year old. " When we're finished with lunch, we're going shopping."

"Where?" Alby asked, his eyes growing excited. "At Diagon Alley?"

"Yes," Ginny told him, smiling. They both knew how much Alby loved Diagon Alley.

"Can we go in the book shop? An' the toy store?" begged Alby, hopefully.

"First we need to get Severus some clothes, _then_ we'll see about the toy and book stores," Ginny said, gently cleaning her son's face with a damp cloth.

Alby clapped enthusiastically, sending his half-finished plate flying onto the floor. Pieces of bun and chips scattered all over.

"Oops! Sorry, Mummy. It was an ac-ac- a mistake." Alby apologized, fretful. He no doubt saw his chance to get a new toy flying out the window faster than an owl.

"Oh, Alby!" Ginny groaned, then cleaned up the mess with a wave of her wand.

Harry merely grinned, taking a bite of his hamburger to cover it up. Their son was going through a spilling phase and nearly every mealtime ended with something getting knocked over or spilled.

"I didn't mean to!" Alby told her, close to tears. Ginny could never stay mad at him with that look.

"I know. I'm not mad at you." She went and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then she went to sit down and eat her own lunch.

**Page~*~*~*~* Break**

Once they had reached Diagon Alley, flooing into the Leaky Cauldron with Ginny holding Alby and Harry carrying Severus, Harry quickly hurried out the door, not wanting to answer any awkward questions. He knew eventually people would have to be told about his new "son" but he wanted to pick when and where, and how as well. The press had finally quit hounding him and he could now go out in public without fear of a reporter tailing him, demanding he tell the latest details of his life to the public.

Once they were on the street, Severus asked to be put down. "I have legs and can walk."

Harry set him down, then said, "I know, but please hold my hand. I don't want to lose you in the crowd."

The former Potions Master rolled his eyes, but did place his hand in Harry's large one. He knew all too well what sort of creepy characters sometimes lurked in alleys, waiting to snatch up an unguarded child to sell on the black market or use in experiments.

Ginny led them right to _Kristoph's Kreations_ , a clothing store that catered to children of all ages, before they went to Hogwarts, that is. It was next to Madam Malkin's and _Trimelda's Toy Exchange_. Alby sighed longingly at the toy store display but didn't protest when Ginny walked past it and into the clothing store. He knew better than to demand toys. Such spoiled behavior was not tolerated by either of his parents.

As promised, they allowed Severus to choose his own style and colors of clothing, with a few suggestions from Harry and Ginny.

To their surprise, they found that Severus preferred more casual clothing for everyday wear, though Ginny did buy him a small set of dress robes in a deep green trimmed with gold and a matching silky shirt and pants along with small soft leather shoes. Harry learned that Severus liked not only green, but blue—deep indigo, royal blue, even turquoise. He also liked gray and chocolate brown or light tan, and preferred soft shoes with sturdy soles, comfortable boots, and white sneakers with green piping.

"I hate shoes that pinch and rub my feet," he told Harry seriously while he tried on different sizes and types. "I usually had one or two pairs of boots that I wore everyday, because there is nothing worse than trying to teach in ill-fitting shoes."

"I know what you mean," Harry laughed. "That's why I usually wear my old broken in loafers when I teach Defense."

Severus' eyebrows shot up. "You're a professor?" he asked, his mouth dropping open.

"Yes," Harry told him chuckling. " After a year as an Auror, I decided I really wasn't suited and the school needed a Defense professor so here I am. It's funny, but a lot of my yearmates became teachers." He told Severus the subjects that Neville, Luna, Ginny, Susan, Justin, Astoria, and Draco taught.

"Knew Draco had potential," was all Severus said, but then frowned. "How about Granger? Out of all of you, she is the one I would have thought most likely to teach."

"She's the Charms professor," Harry told him, grinning. "Flitwick finally retired."

Severus wiggled his feet in a pair of shoes, then stood up to walk about in them. Who would have thought the son of James Potter would become a teacher? He certainly had never thought Harry capable of the necessary discipline and dedication it took to teach disobedient brats every day.

"Do you like teaching?"

"Yes, I do," Harry told him, smiling even more. "I didn't think I would at first, but now . . . I really like it, except when I have students I want to throttle."

Severus smirked, recalling how many students he'd wanted to throttle over the years.

He came back to stand before Harry.

"These fit," he nodded down at the shoes.

"Good. Then you can wear them out," Harry said.

They picked out underclothes—Severus preferred black silky boxers but also simple briefs, too—socks, and pajamas and added them to growing pile of clothing. Ginny chose a silver handled comb with a green snake etched into it for Severus and one with a blue cat on it for Alby, so he wouldn't feel left out. Harry told the merchant to put it on his account, then he shrank all the packages and he and Ginny stuffed them into their robe pockets.

By then, Severus' stomach was growling as he had nothing to eat all day. But he said nothing, not wanting to be a burden.

Ginny looked down at him. "Are you hungry, Severus?"

Severus shrugged. "A little."

"Then," Harry said calmly, "We can stop for a bite to eat over at that café."

" _Then_ can we go to the toy store, Mum?" pleaded Alby. "I wanna play with the trains." Besides books, paints, and animals, Alby was fascinated with trains.

Once Severus had something to eat, the Potters took the children into the toy store.

Alby immediately dragged Ginny over to the large model train display, and began to play with it.

Severus noticed that other children were also playing with it. He hardly glanced at it, however. Trains didn't interest him much, not the way books and potions did. Or a nice set of colored pencils and paper. He enjoyed sketching, and was a fair artist, at least when it came to replicating plants and animals. He obediently clung to Harry's hand, his gaze roving over the displays.

There was a large display of stuffed plush animals right across from the train alcove where Alby was playing with some other toddlers.

Severus found his eyes were drawn irresistibly towards it. He had always wanted a stuffed toy to sleep with as a child, but Tobias had refused to let him have one, claiming that was for sissy boys. There were all sorts of animals and birds on the display, dogs, cats, horses, lions, giraffes, monkeys, parrots, owls, hawks, eagles, even a raven.

It was that last that drew Severus' eye the most.

He had always wanted a raven familiar, but had never dared to search for one because of his duties as a double agent. He longed to hug the raven plushie, it looked soft as velvet, with real glassy eyes and a leather beak and feet that looked real. The bird was amazingly detailed, and looked as though it could fly off the shelf and perch upon his shoulder.

Harry caught Severus looking over at the display, it was the first time the boy had displayed interest in any of the toys and knelt down.

"Severus," he asked, knowing if he didn't the boy wouldn't speak up on his own. "Is there something you'd like to get?"

Severus looked down at his feet, unwilling to let Harry see the longing in his eyes. It was ridiculous, wishing for a stuffed toy, he might have a five-year-old body, but in his mind he was a grown man.

"No," Severus muttered. "I do _not_ need any toys."

"If you like something, just tell me." Harry encouraged, all too familiar with the denial phase. That was something he had gotten much practice at growing up with Dudley. He'd convinced himself numerous times that he didn't really like something because he knew he would never get it and there was no sense in wishing for something he could never have.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, scowling. "I'm a grown man, Potter. I don't need a stuffed raven, I need a potions kit and a lab!" But even as he spoke, his eyes drifted to the raven.

Harry ignored the other's indignant tone and walked over to the shelf and picked up the raven. It was the last one left.

"Here, Severus," Harry said softly. "Every kid needs a plush toy to sleep with, and even if part of you is still thirty-eight, there's another part that's five and well . . . here you go." He held out the plush toy.

Before he could stop himself, Severus' hands reached automatically for the raven. He clutched the velvety-soft bird close. His eyes found Harry's. "I . . . can have him?" he asked, not even realizing how childlike he sounded.

"He's all yours," Harry told him, firmly. "Matter of fact, when we get home, I can enchant him so he mimics you, like a real raven. You could tell him all your secrets or something and he'll never tell anyone else. Would you like that?"

Severus gave him a very tentative smile. "Very much so," he stroked the raven's soft 'feathers'. "I think . . . I'll call him Mimic."

Ginny finally managed to drag Alby away from the model Hogwarts Express, after buying him a tiny engine.

Then Alby grabbed Severus by the hand and led him over to the art section, where the two spent almost an hour picking out all kinds of paints, chalk, pencils, and drawing paper. Ginny also picked up several coloring books and paint by numbers.

They went to the book section, and Alby asked Severus if he could read yet.

"I can," the former Potions Master told him proudly. "I can teach you how."

Alby grinned. "I like having a big brudder!" he told him, hugging him.

Severus stiffened. He had never really been hugged like that before.

Tentatively, he put his arms around Alby and hugged him back, very gently.

A minute later, he had pulled away, muttering, "All right already! Enough with the touchy-feely stuff!"

Severus selected several books with Alby and promised to read one to him before bedtime.

Harry insisted upon buying Severus a child-sized cauldron and potions kit.

The five-year-old sputtered indignantly.

"Potter!" he informed the man, glaring. "I can use a standard cauldron, for Merlin's sake!"

Harry looked down at the pint-sized potions prodigy and said sternly, "Not right now you can't. You're too little to use one. From now on, you're going to have to ask permission before brewing anything, and promise me that you won't try and brew anything on your own."

Severus' eyes flashed in a familiar look of outrage.

"I'm a certified Potions Master!" he practically shouted. "And have been since before you were born!"

"You mean you _were_ ," Harry corrected firmly. "Right now you're physically _five_ , Severus Tobias. Whether you like that fact or not doesn't change it."

"I still remember how to brew every potion," Severus insisted stubbornly.

"Let me put it to you this way," Harry said, keeping his voice to a whisper so no one could really hear him. "Would _you_ let a five-year-old play with your potion ingredients and cauldron?"

"Of course not! It's too dangerous!" Severus snapped before he could think better of it.

"My point exactly." Harry said, concealing a grin. He knew this was one argument he was sure to win with his former professor. For once.

Severus sputtered and sulked, but had to admit that Harry's reasoning was sound. But he sure didn't have to like it! Not at all.

"What if I brew a potion anyway?" he grumbled rebelliously.

"Then you'll be banned from my lab for a week or more," Harry answered. " _And_ maybe even get a few smacks, too."

"You're unbelievable!" Severus muttered, longing to throw up his hands. Imagine! He, the premiere Potions Master in all of Britain, not allowed to brew potions! He sulked a little as they made their way out of the store, Mimic held close.

Harry patted him on the head, understanding completely...but he still wasn't going to let Severus brew by himself.

Though he would never have admitted it, this made Severus feel a _little_ bit better...

**Lupin Residence, Godric's Hollow:**

"Dora and I have decided to allow you all to share a room," Remus announced as he led Sirius up to the loft, which he had partitioned off originally to give each of his sons a room of their own.

But now with addition of Sirius, Dora and he had decided it would be easier on everyone if the boys all shared the loft. It would also get them used to sharing a room together, as they would do at Hogwarts.

The loft was large and roomy, with a tall wooden railing about the front portion which faced towards the front of the house. A blue and white bathroom was just down the hall, next to Remus and Dora's room, decorated with all kinds of sea creatures.

While Remus removed the wall separating Jamie's and Ted's bedrooms, Dora Transfigured Jamie's old rocking horse into a bed for Sirius, complete with a Snitch coverlet in white and gold. "There! How's that, Siri?"

Sirius whooped and threw himself on his new bed, bouncing up and down. "It's wicked awesome, Dora!"

Dora smiled, then busied herself enlarging the closet and chest of drawers so there would be enough room for Sirius' clothing.

Ted's half of the room had Quidditch posters all over it, while Jamie's had brooms and dragons. He wasn't, yet, half as Quidditch mad as his older brother.

Sirius' bed was inbetween the two Lupin boys and Dora had cleared a space on the wall for him to decorate as he chose. She knew from stories told to her by her mother, that Sirius hadn't really been allowed to decorate his room as he had wished growing up with his mother and father. Mrs. Black had insisted he keep his room a certain way, to reflect upon their ancient and Noble Name, which meant no Quidditch posters or rock star posters. Dora figured that giving Sirius permission to express himself now would lead to less rebelliousness later on when he was an adolescent.

"You can decorate the wall behind your bed any way you like, Siri," she told her miniature cousin.

"I can?" the boy cried, smirking.

"Any way that's appropriate for a seven-year-old," Remus amended swiftly, knowing all too well what that smirk meant.

"You ruin all my fun, Moony!" the other groaned, sighing dramatically.

"I'll go and make some lunch, shall I?" Tonks suggested.

"Please do. I'm starving." Remus said.

"Me too, Mum!" Jamie said. "I want cheese and pickle sandwiches."

"We had that last time," Ted cried. "It's my turn to pick. I want chicken nuggets and chips."

Familiar with this argument, Remus said, "Sirius, since it's your first day here, why don't you choose the lunch menu?"

"Uh . . . all right. We can have my favorite . . .hot roast beef with gravy and mashed potatoes."

Both Lupin boys looked pleased about that. "Sounds good to me," Ted grinned.

"I'll leave you three to get settled in," Remus said. "After lunch, we'll stop by Granny Dromeda's and introduce her to you, Sirius."

"Granny makes the bestest shortbread!" Jamie told his new brother.

"I know. I remember," Sirius smiled.

"Well, I hope you also remember not to stuff yourselves full of sweets because later on tonight we're going to the Weasleys for Victory Day and you know Aunt Molly always has lots of food." Remus reminded.

"Will _Snivellus_ be there?" asked Sirius, impudently.

"Yes, Sirius. _Severus_ will be there and I expect you to behave yourself. Which includes not calling him that name."

"But I always called him that in school, Moony!" objected Sirius.

Remus knelt so he was looking right into Sirius' eyes.

"Sirius," he told him, his face extremely stern. " I want to get one thing clear right now. What you used to do and what you ought to have done are two different things. It wasn't funny, it was cruel, and this time around you're going to treat Severus differently."

"He's still a greasy git!" Sirius told him, pouting.

"No, he's not," Remus lectured firmly. "He's a little boy just like you and the quicker you get that through your head, the better this will be."

Sirius glared mutinously. This was a side of his old friend he had never seen before-well, _maybe_ , upon occasion...but not often.

"Now," Remus told him. "I want you to be polite and civil to him, and if not you'll spend the rest of tonight with your nose to a wall while the other kids play and have a good time."

"Aw, Remus," Sirius whined. "Come on!"

"I mean it, Sirius Orion," Remus glared, forbiddingly. "Now, are you going to behave?"

"If you don't, you'll be in _big_ trouble," warned Jamie, who had learned the hard way never to test his father when he used that particular tone.

Sirius wanted shrug and say he was used to being in trouble, but then changed his mind. He didn't want to be punished on his first day back and there was something about Remus now that suggested he wouldn't hesitate to do what he said, unlike the shy quiet boy he'd gone to school with.

"Okay. I'll be good," Sirius agreed, sighing. _For a little while, anyway..._

"Glad to hear it. I'm going to go and help Dora," Remus turned and went downstairs, leaving the three boys alone to get acquainted.

Ted cocked his head at his "new" brother and asked, "How come you call my dad Moony?"

"Yeah, how come?" Jamie chimed in.

"Uh . . .I don't know . . . it used to be his nickname a long time ago and my . . .uh...my dad used to call him it, and he said I could." Sirius managed to come up with a plausible explanation.

"Where's your dad?" was Ted's next question.

"He died," Sirius told him, shrugging.

"How?" asked Jamie, his eyes wide.

"Heart attack," Sirius replied, smirking. It was true, after all.

"How about your mum?" Teddy asked, curiously. "Did she die too?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, nodding. _And good riddance, too!_

"That's too bad," Jamie said, sadly. "Is that why you're our new brother?"

"Yeah." Abruptly, Sirius switched the subject, not wanting to talk about his parents anymore.

"So . . . what's your favorite store in Diagon Alley?"

" _Quality Quidditch Supplies!_ " both boys said in the same breath.

Sirius grinned. "Me too! But I also like the joke shop, Gambles and Japes. Ever been in there?"

"Uh huh. We went there a few times, but Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes is much cooler," said Ted. "That's the joke shop run by our cousin, George."

"A new joke shop?" Sirius' eyes grew very bright. "I can't wait to go in it! We're going to have such fun, boys! I know practically every prank there is."

"Cool! Will you teach us?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Sure I will, pal. I'll teach you all I know." Sirius promised, sensing he had some very eager students. Then he lowered his voice even further. "You know what else? I'm an Animagus."

Jamie wrinkled his nose. "What's that?"

"Watch." Sirius concentrated.

Then he blurred into a gangly black mutt, all long ears and tail. He thumped his tail on the floor happily, glad that he still remembered how to transform. He wondered if Jamie could learn again, and if Ted could also, considering he was also a metamorphmagus.

"Wow!" Ted grinned.

"Bloody hell!" Jamie gasped.

Ted elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't swear! Else Dad'll and Mum'll wash out your mouth."

"Sorry! Don't tell!" Jamie begged.

"I won't. I'm not a tattletale," Ted rolled his eyes. His hair changed from its normal brown to purple.

Sirius transformed back and said, "See? I can become a dog. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Awesome! Can you teach us how too?" asked Jamie wistfully.

"Well . . . maybe not till you're older," Sirius hedged. "It takes a lot more concentration to change forms."

"Oh. But you can teach me how to fly, right?"

" _I_ can teach you that," Ted put in, feeling a bit usurped in his brotherly duties by this new kid.

"I can fly real good now, Aunt Ginny said so."

"Great, because then we can play Quidditch together," Sirius said quickly.

Then he said softly, "Just remember, don't tell your mum and dad that I can change into a dog, okay? It's not something I want them to know about just yet. It'll be our secret, okay?"

"Okay. Wild hippogriffs couldn't drag it outta me," Ted said solemnly.

"Me too," piped up Jamie.

They all shook hands to seal the promise.

Sirius concealed a grin.

Despite Remus' supposed rules, he knew this life was going to be a lot better than his previous one. After all, here he was the son of a Marauder and had a former Marauder as his brother and another in the making. What could be better than that? It would certainly be a far cry from the way his strict parents had raised him before, with all their insistence on proper behavior and bloodlines and all that rot. Oh, sure, Remus would _try_ to _act_ strict, but Sirius knew how to wrap him about his little finger without half-trying. The only thing he wished for now was that Snape had stayed dead, because who needed the greasy git anyhow?

Just then Dora's voice floated up the stairs, calling them down for lunch.

All three boys made a beeline for the stairs and slid down the banister, whooping like a pack of wild things. The Lupin household had now gotten even noisier, it seemed...


	6. Brawl At the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old rivalries sometimes die hard as Sirius taunts Severus viciously and they get into a fight

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire..._

Draco Malfoy had to surpress a yawn, as he listened to yet another of his father's stories about 'the good old days'. Unfortunately, Scorpius-his four year old son-adored his grandfather and his stories so it couldn't be helped. Cory was at that age where just about anything excited him. And to listen to one of Lucius' tales of his 'glory days' was almost as exciting as his favorite fairy tales.

"Did you really beat that Gryffindor like that, Grandpa?" Cory asked Lucius, his blue eyes wide with wonder and awe.

"I most certainly did," Lucius Malfoy declared proudly. "Showed him that a pureblood was certainly better than a half-blood any day!"

"Lucius! Dad! Father!" Narcissa, Draco, and Astoria exclaimed at the same time, each throwing a reproving look at Malfoy Sr.

Lucius sighed, wincing. "Sorry," he said, glancing down at his grandson. "That was a mean thing for Grandpa to say, Cory."

"I'm sorry I got you trouble, Grandpa," Scorpios told him, solemnly. "It was a good story, though."

Lucius smiled fondly at his grandchild. "Indeed, it was," he told him, reaching out to stroke the boy's pale blond hair affectionately. He had made such a mess of things when Draco had been younger, and he knew it. He had vowed upon the birth of his grandson that he would not make that mistake again and he and his son's relationship had improved in the last eight years, but the wounds he'd caused with his pureblood mentality and fanatism remained.

Draco loved his father, but quite frankly there were times he wanted to throttle the living daylights out of him. "Father," he said, shaking his head. "You know how Tori and I feel about you saying those things in front of him."

"I know, I know," Lucius said apologetically. "I _am_ sorry, son." He glanced at his daughter-in-law.

"Apology accepted," Astoria told him. "Don't let it happen again."

"Or Daddy will put you in the corner," Scorpius informed his grandfather, wide-eyed. "Daddy put me in the corner yesterday..."

"And what could you, my sweet, sweet boy, have done to deserve that?" Narcissa asked him, causing her son to snort.

"By being anything but a sweet, sweet boy," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Go on, Cory, tell Granny what you did yesterday."

"I rode Daddy's broom," his son admitted, teary-eyed. He knew how to milk sympathy for all it was worth. He _was_ a Malfoy, after all.

"He bloody well did," Draco said, frowning. "Right down the dungeon corridor!"

"Oh, my," Narcissa said, stunned. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you could have been killed!"

"Now, now, Cissy," Lucius said placatingly. "I'm sure Draco handled it before he got hurt."

"Luckily, Harry was on his way there to discuss something with me," Draco said, "and stopped the little blighter just in time. If Cory thought I was mad, he really didn't know what to think when 'Unca Harry' got a hold of him."

"I can well imagine," Lucius chuckled. "How is Mr. Potter these days?"

"He and Ginny are well, as is Alby," Draco told him. "He was going to visit Severus' grave this afternoon, as he always does on V Day."

"Yes," Lucius said, looking forlorn. "Poor Severus..."

"Luc," Narcissa said, reaching for his hand. "You couldn't have known _he_ intended to kill him."

"It was still I who brought him there," Lucius reminded her. "And all I cared about was that it wasn't me..."

Draco frowned. He had not realized just how guilty his father was for his part in Professor Snape's death...

It was Lucius who had originally recruited Severus into the Death Eaters, after all...It had been Lucius who had taken the shunned young Slytherin under his wing. He would never have admitted it back then, but he had actually liked the Potions Master, almost like a younger brother. He'd always wanted a sibling, much as Draco had, but it was a Malfoy tradition to only have a singular line: father and son. It was a tradition Draco and Tori were considering breaking...

"You know," Astoria said, realizing things had grown far too serious, "Molly and Arthur Weasley _did_ invite us to the Burrow for their annual dinner."

Draco smiled. "That's right, they did," he said. "and I know Harry and Ginny are going to be there."

"Are we gonna go, Daddy?" Cory piped up, excitedly. "Can I go play with Alby and Rosie?"

"Yes, you can," Draco told him. "Father, Mother, why don't you both come too? Aunt Andromeda is coming with Remus and Dora and their boys..."

"Hmm," Narcissa said thoughtfully. "It _would_ be nice to see Dromeda. I haven't spoken to her in almost a month, and Molly _does_ have that wonderful recipe I've been meaning to get for the cook to try..."

"I don't know," Lucius said, hesitantly. "Arthur would not..."

"Oh, Father," Draco rolled his eyes. "Tori and I have been at the Burrow loads of times. It's time you and Arthur put aside this stupid boyhood spat and grew a pair!"

"A pair of what?" Cory asked, frowning.

This, of course, caused his father to blush fiercely.

"Yes, dear," Tori smiled sweetly, too sweetly, at her husband. "Do tell?"

Draco loved his wife dearly, but she really knew how to let him know when he was being a right regular ass!

"Uh, I'll tell you when you're older," he told his son hastily. He coughed uncomfortably.

"Come, love," Narcissa said, smiling at her husband. "Let's go. We had nothing planned for this evening, anyway."

Lucius nodded. "Very well," he said, reluctantly. "Perhaps I can get Arthur to give me the latest news from his department..."

Draco grinned. It seemed tonight the Malfoy and Weasley families were going to get together. Hell must surely have frozen over!

...

_Andromeda Tonks' home, an hour later..._

Remus, Dora, and the boys all stepped through the Floo into Andromeda's living room.

"Is that my boys I hear?" Andromeda Tonks came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and a bright smile.

"Granny!" Teddy and Jamie exclaimed, rushing forward to hug their beloved grandmother.

Sirius hung back. He only remembered Andromeda from when he was a boy the first time. She was, by blood, his first cousin. It did seem strange to him that she would be his grandmother, essentially, now. Of course, he had always been good at 'going with the flow'.

Andromeda looked up from where she was recieving and giving hugs and kisses. Her eyes widened.

"If I did not know better," she said, eyeing him sharply. "I would say I was staring at Sirius Orion Black!"

"Uh, hi," Sirius said, suddenly shy. "It's me, Andromeda. I swear!"

Andromeda glanced at Remus and Dora. "It's true," her werewolf son-in-law told her gently.

"How?" she asked, stunned.

It was her daughter that answered. "Don't rightly know, Mum," Dora told her mother honestly. "Harry found him this morning when he went to visit his grave."

"And Severus, too," Remus told Andromeda. "They both came back-as kids-together."

"Unfortunately," Sirius muttered, sourly.

"Siri," Remus glared down at him sternly.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"You know what," Remus told him firmly.

Sirius sighed. "I miss the old Moony," he muttered, pouting.

"I rather like the new one," Dora said, kissing her husband.

"EEW! GROSS!" Teddy and Jamie exclaimed at the same time, wrinkling their noses in disgust.

"Give me a break," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"If you aren't careful, young man," Remus told him sternly. "I'll be giving you something all right . . . but it won't be anything you like!"

"Yes, Moony," Sirius said, sighing. "Are we going to the Burrow now?"

"Oh my, my cobbler!" Andromeda exclaimed, rushing back into the kitchen.

She returned a few moments later without her apron and carrying a large bowl.

"It smells great, Granny!" Jamie, who loved sweets, said. "Can we try some now?"

"No, you may not," Dora informed him firmly. "You can wait 'til dessert time at the Burrow."

"Let's be off, then," Andromeda said, smiling. "I'm rather looking foward to this year's celebration."

"Yes," Remus said, with a glance at Sirius. "It should prove to be quite interesting."

Sirius grinned. Quite interesting, indeed.

Together, the Lupin family headed for the Burrow.

...

_The Burrow, same time:_

As he and the Potters stepped out of the Floo and into the Burrow, Severus could not help but feel apprehesive. Clutching Mimic, his new stuffed raven, in a practically a death grip he held onto Harry's hand tightly.

"There's nothing to be scared about," Harry told him, glancing down at him. "Nobody here will hurt you."

 _Easy for you to say, Potter,_ Severus couldn't help but think _. You weren't the one making them scrub cauldrons!_ He did, however, glare up at his former student. "I am _not_ scared, Potter," he told Harry stubbornly. Now, if only he could convince himself of that...

"Oh, there you all are!" Molly Weasley emerged from the kitchen, smiling brightly at them. "Everybody else is already here...well, except for the Lupins, but they should be right behind you all."

As if on cue, the Floo burst to life once more and the Lupin family stepped through.

"Hullo," Remus greeted them. "How was your day today?"

"Eventful," Harry told him, glancing at Severus. "Yours?"

"The same," Remus said, placing a hand on Sirius' head.

"I aim to please," the boy told him cheekily.

Harry chuckled at his former godfather, shaking his head. Remus had his hands full now, that was for sure.

"Dad, can we go play?" Teddy asked his father immediately.

"Of course," Remus told him, "but don't get into any mischief!"

The two Lupin lads nodded and ran off to find their cousins.

"Me, too?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"In a moment," Remus told him.

"Can I go find Rosie?" Alby asked, referring to his favorite cousin. "Can Sev'rus come, too?"

"I shall remain here," Severus stated firmly. "I have no need to 'play'."

Harry sighed, but nodded at his son. "Go on, son. Severus might join you later."

"Okay, Daddy," Alby said politely. He rushed off, but not wihout first stopping to give his grandmother a hug and kiss. "Love you, Grammy!"

"I love you, too," Molly said, smiling at her daughter's only child. "Run along and play now. Scorpius is here, too."

"Draco and Tori are here?" Harry asked, smiling.

Molly nodded. "And surprisingly enough, so are Lucius and Narcissa," she said wryly.

"The Malfoys and the Weasleys getting together?" Sirius piped up. "Did hell freeze over or something while I was dead?"

"Sirius Orion Black!" Remus and Dora exclaimed at the same time, causing Molly's eyebrows to shoot clear to her forehead.

"If Cissy is here," Andromeda said smiling, "I'd best go see her...haven't spoken to her in a month, you know. She's so deprived!"

Laughing, the friendly Tonks matriarch headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, there you all are," Ron spoke up as he and Hermione came in from outside. "Wondered when you lot would show..."

"Who are they?" Hermione asked, smiling down at the two unfamiliar boys.

"Hiya, Hermione!" Sirius piped up immediately. "Don'tcha recognize me?"

"Should I?" Hermione frowned. There was something about both boys . . .

"Hey," Ron said, smirking and pointing at Severus. "With his black hair and eyes, he kinda looks a little like ole Snape!"

Severus glared up at him. "Astute as ever, I see," he growled, rolling his eyes. He then glanced up at Ginny. "I always knew you inherited the bulk of the brain cells," he told her. "There _must_ be a genetic defect in the Y chromosome in the Weasley line..."

"Severus," Harry sighed, disapprovingly.

Ron's eyebrows rose clear to his head. "H-Harry?" he asked, wide-eyed. "Why does that kid sound exactly like Snape!"

"Probably because he _is_ Severus, Ron," Harry told him, gently. "He's just a bit smaller than the last time you saw him."

"And this is Sirius," Remus told them, placing a hand on the boy's head.

"H-How is this possible?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

Harry sighed, glancing at his mother-in-law. "Can you go gather all the adults?" he asked her. "I'd rather only have to say this once."

"Of course, Harry dear," Molly said, still looking slightly bewildered.

Once all the adults had crammed themselves into the living room, no small feat by any means, Harry told them what had transpired that day.

For a long time, no one spoke, but then George piped up, "It's great to have you guys back!"

That more or less broke the silence and everyone began talking all at once.

"Can I go play _now_ , Moony?" Sirius asked hopefully. He had _never_ been a patient individual.

Remus chuckled, but nodded. "Go on, pup," he said affectionately. "No mischief!"

"Who, me?" Sirius grinned impishly.

"I see _he_ hasn't changed," Narcissa muttered, shaking her head.

"You have no idea," Remus and Harry said at the same time, chuckling.

Harry glanced down at Severus. "Are you sure you don't want to join the other kids?"

Severus snorted. "I am _not_ a child, Potter," he reminded Harry firmly.

Harry merely smirked. They would probably have taken him a bit more seriously if he weren't holding onto his stuffed raven for dear life. Mimic, however, was quickly becoming his security blanket and there was no way he was going to leave the raven at- _Potter's_ -home.

"I just thought..." Harry tried to tell him, but he interrupted.

"You were mistaken," Severus informed him, nodding. "I will go over there with Arthur and Lucius." With that, he headed in the direction of where the two older men sat.

Severus never thought he'd see the day when the head of the Malfoys and the head of the Weasleys would be sitting down speaking- _cordially_ -to one another. But they _were_. At his approach, he saw that they were discussing politics. "Hello, Arthur, Lucius," he said, hesitantly.

Both men, now grandfathers, glanced at him. It was clear they did not know quite what to make of him.

"My physical age aside," he told them, "I am still me-no matter what _Potter_ thinks. I am quite capable of having an adult conversation."

Lucius swallowed visibly. "Oh, Severus," he said, scooping him up into his lap suddenly. "I'm so, so, sorry!"

Severus stiffened, wondering what had come over the man. "Sorry for what?" he asked, stunned.

"For...for...for EVERYTHING!" Lucius exclaimed, repentant. "EVERYTHING!"

Severus swallowed. Had Lucius gone senile since his death? Had the Dark Lord driven him insane somehow?

"I, uh, I," Severus searched for something to say and could only come up with on thing. "I forgive you."

Lucius' eyes widened and he crushed him to his chest. "Thank you, thank you," he said, tearfully. "Thank you!"

"Lucius, man, for pity sake," Arthur said, laughing. "I thought you were a Slytherin, not a Hufflpuff! Pull yourself together, man! You're disgracing yourself, for Merlin's sake!"

That seemed to shock the Malfoy patriarch back to his senses. "Quite right, sorry," he said, setting him back down. "It is good that you have been given a...second chance...Severus."

Severus, still slightly stunned by this turn of events, simply nodded. "Yes," he said quietly. "I guess it is."

"Sev'rus!" he turned at the sound of Alby's voice. He was approaching with a red-headed girl his own age by his side.

"Sev'rus," Alby told him, smiling. "This is my cousin Rosie. Rosie, this is Sev'rus. He's my new brudder!"

"Hi," Rose Weasley greeted him. "Would you like to come play with us?"

"Please, Sev'rus?" Alby pleaded, his green eyes wide. "Please?"

Severus could _never_ say no to the pleading look in those particular green orbs. "I suppose I can," he said, and allowed himself to be pulled out of the house into the yard.

Numerous red headed children, naturally, were scattered about with a couple of blondes thrown in here and there. He and Alby, naturally, were the only dark haired children that he saw.

"What shall we play?" he asked Alby and Rose curiously.

He had not played that many games as a child and was certain they had changed since then...

"I like hide and seek," Rose said.

"Me, too," Alby said, clapping.

Severus nodded, relieved.

He used to be quite good at that game...at least when he and Lily had played he had been.

"Maybe you should play 'Catch the Death Eater'," a snide voice suggested and they all looked to find Sirius, Jamie, and Teddy standing there.

Severus gripped Mimic even tighter, trying desperately not to think of his former school days.

"Go away, Black," he growled.

"Sod off, Snivellus," Sirius growled back. "You might have Harry fooled, but I remember what you were like."

Alby and Rose gasped.

"Unca Remus won't like you sayin' bad words," Alby told him. "Teddy and Jamie get in trouble when they do."

"Uh, yeah, Siri," Teddy said, hesitantly. "Dad told you not to call him that, remember?"

Sirius snorted. Of course he remembered! "Moony's not here now," he said, "and I know you all won't tattle on me, right?"

The Lupin boys nodded. They'd never snitch on their new brother.

Rose glared at them. She had inherited both her mother and grandmother's temper, and as everyone knew there was nothing scarier than a red headed witch...even a miniature one. "You leave Sev'rus alone," she told him firmly. "Or I'll tell Uncle Remus on you!"

"Would she?" Sirius asked his new brothers curiously.

Jamie snorted, and nodded. "Nosie Rosie is nothin' but a little tattletale," he said, glaring at the girl. "She thinks she's sooo smart 'cuz Auntie Mione is!"

"Rosie _is_ smart," Alby defended his cousin, glaring. "You say 'sorry', Jamie. That was mean!"

Severus stepped foward. He'd be damned if he let Black and his new cohorts insult and harm his namesake and his obviously favorite cousin! "This is between us, Black," he growled. "It always has been. Leave them alone!"

Sirius snorted. "You should have stayed beyond the Veil, Snivellus!" he told his rival. "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

"I did not ask for this," Severus reminded him. "I had no say in it! Lily said so!"

Sirius smirked. A look that was part imp, part gremlin. It never meant anything good. "You think you and Lily are gonna live happily ever after, don't you?" he asked Severus, snickering.

"She promised things would be different this time!" Severus replied, gripping Mimic even more.

"How can it be different?" Sirius asked, his lip curled. "You're still a slimy, no good, greasy git! 'Sides...James is back, too, remember?" He glanced pointedly at his new brother. True, the young Lupin had no clue he was James Potter reborn...but still... Sirius had never much cared about the minute details of things. "Why would she ever choose you over him?" Sirus demanded cruelly. "She didn't the first time. She won't this time. You'll see."

Tears welled in Severus' eyes, burning hot tears of anger, but he refused to let them fall. "You're a bloody liar, Black!" he yelled, furious. "I'll send you back beyond the Veil myself!"

Then he sprang at his tormentor. Mimic dropped from his hold the instant he leapt foward. Before anyone could react, he and Black were on the ground.

Teddy, Jamie, and Alby watched as their new brothers wrestled and fought. All three clearly didn't know what to do.

Luckily, Rose did.

"UNCLE HARRY! UNCLE REMUS!" the red headed girl screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELP! HELP!"

Severus and Sirius paid this no mind, continuing their fight, until strong hands lifted them off of each other.

"Ho now, what's this?" Remus asked, holding onto the struggling Sirius with an effort.

"Severus," Harry exclaimed, also trying to hold onto a squirming little boy. "Stop this right now!"

"I TOLD YOU THINGS WOULDN'T CHANGE! I TOLD YOU HE'D BE THE SAME!" Severus screamed at him, burying himself in his shoulder.

"Who started this?" Remus asked Sirius sternly.

"He did, Moony!" Sirius told him. "He attacked me...I just defended myself!"

Alby and Rose both gasped at that. "He's fibbing!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Teddy and Jamie both winced, but didn't say anything in their new brother's defense.

"Alby," Harry said, holding a still sobbing Severus closer to him. "What happened? It's okay, son, you can tell us."

"He was sayin' mean things, Daddy," Alby said, pointing at Sirius. "He called Sev'rus Sn..Sni...Sniv..." He couldn't quite get the word out, however.

"Snivellus?" Remus asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

Both Rose and Alby nodded.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Remus glared at the boy in his arms. "What did I tell you this afternoon?"

Sirius shrugged. He refused to make eye contact.

Remus' eyes turned feral gold.

"It seems I will just have to show I mean what I say," he told him, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

He turned towards the house.

"W-Where are we going?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Arthur's study," Remus told him, gripping his cane tightly.

Once they were gone, Harry glanced down at Teddy and Jamie.

"Did you two have a hand in this?" he asked them sternly.

The two Lupin lads shook their heads quickly.

"Then go play," Harry told them. "Alby, why don't you and Rose go play with Cory, okay?"

Alby nodded. "Okay, Daddy," his son said, obediantly. "What 'bout Sev'rus?"

"I'll take care of Severus," Harry assured him. "Run along now. It's almost time for dinner."

The four children did as instructed, leaving him and Severus alone together.

Harry stroked the still sobbing child's hair, offering reassuring words that didn't seem to be helping.

Noticing something on the ground, he bent down and picked up the stuffed raven that had not left Severus' grip all day.

"Mimic needs a hug, Severus," Harry said, quietly.

One small arm unlatched from around his neck and he placed the stuffed toy in the crook of it.

Severus pulled the stuffed raven against his body and sniffed. "T-Thank you."

Harry smiled. It was a start.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," he whispered to the boy, and then proceeded to head into the house.

He couldn't help but think that this was quickly turning into quite the Victory Day.


	7. Things Will Be Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus have a talk with their wards and things will be different

Harry carried Severus into the bathroom so he could wash the dirt and blood off the little boy's hands and face. He set the child on the counter, and ran a washcloth under warm water, applying a small amount of soap to it. Then he gently washed Severus' face and hands. The boy never moved.

Harry frowned when he caught sight of a faint bruise on the side of Severus' face. He used a new washcloth, dampening it with cold water, and placed it against the side of Severus' face. Then he applied some salve to the scrapes on the boy's hands.

"There, how's that? Does it hurt anymore?"

Severus looked at him, and Harry winced at look of accusation and betrayal in the boy's eyes, eyes that had seen and known too much for a mere five-year-old.

"I've had worse," he stated, quietly.

"I know." Harry sighed, wishing to reach out and gently touch the boy's cheek. Unfortunately, he knew the reaction he'd get if he did. Maybe one day . . .

"Care to tell me exactly why you two were fighting?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Was it just over him calling you that awful name?"

Severus stiffened. "That awful _name_ , Potter," he growled savagely, "was the beginning of years of bullying and torment. If this was my second chance, as you put it, then why am I forced to relive the worst moments of my schooldays again? What's the point of being brought back if things will be the same as before?"

Harry removed the washcloth from Severus' face and tossed it in the sink. Then he sat down on toilet, figuring here was as good as anywhere to have a heart-to-heart talk with his new ward. "That won't happen, Severus," he said firmly. "You have my word on it. This time, things _will_ be different."

"Really? Black is still the same nasty little git he always was!" snapped the other. "You didn't hear what he said to me, before I punched him a good one. He said . . . he said that I should have stayed dead, that there was no chance for things to ever be different this time. That even if Lily returned, she would still choose James over me, just like she did the first time around." Pain flared in the too-wise eyes, a pain that had been decades in the making and which lingered still.

Inwardly, Harry cursed his former godfather's cruel mouth. What had Sirius been thinking? He shook his head. He groped for words to ease the former Potions Master's pain.

"Now tell me, Severus," he said, smirking slightly. "who are you going to believe? Sirius or Lily?"

After a long moment, Severus mumbled, "Lily. . . I don't trust the mutt as far as I can throw him."

"That's what I thought. Still, you know you shouldn't have hit him." Harry began, using the same tone he did on one of his godsons when they started a fight.

"I was provoked, Potter!" Severus declared stubbornly.

"True, but I seem to remember you lecturing me and Draco once upon a time about thinking before we reacted and how dueling never solved anything. Sound familiar?" Harry reminded.

"That was different." The little boy's chin jutted out stubbornly.

"What _should_ you have done instead of punch him out?"

Severus bit his lip. Though he hated to admit it, Potter— _Harry—_ had a point.

"I should have walked away and told an adult," he admitted. Now he felt ashamed, for allowing his temper to rule him. After all, he wasn't a child anymore. He knew better. "If Black had left me alone none of this would have happened. But he had to start with me, like always. And now I'll bet he'll get off, same as always." Severus snorted. "While I'll be in trouble!"

"Not this time he won't. Remus isn't Dumbledore, and neither am I."

"Lupin is the mutt's best friend." Severus argued. "He used to watch while your sainted father, Black, and Pettigrew ambushed me three on one."

"He told me awhile ago that was one of the things he regretted most about his schooldays. That he didn't do anything to stop what my dad, Pettigrew, and Sirius did. But he was afraid to say anything to them because he didn't want to lose their friendship. He said he knows now that he was wrong, and he should have stood up for you, done the right thing."

"Too late now." Severus snorted, rolling his eyes.

"For the past, yes," Harry agreed softly. "But the Remus you used to know has changed, Severus. He's not a pushover like you seem to think. He's learned from his mistakes. Ask Ted and Jamie if you don't believe me. They'll tell you how much trouble they get into if they play pranks at school on anyone. Remus doesn't tolerate that. He won't from Sirius either, now that Sirius is his ward. I guarantee you, Severus, that right now he's giving Sirius the worst lecture of his life and after it he'll turn Sirius over his knee too."

Severus tossed him a look of utter disbelief. "And pigs will fly, Potter!" he sneered mockingly. "How would you know anyhow?"

"Because it's what I would do if I had the raising of him." Harry said simply. "I don't tolerate bullies, not after what I went through with my cousin Dudley growing up. You ought to know that. Half the fights I got into with Draco were because he was an arrogant little bully. But eventually he grew up, and changed for the better. I'm hoping, that with Remus' discipline this time around, so will Sirius."

"I'm not holding my breath," Severus muttered.

Harry sighed. He wished Severus would trust him, just a little.

Then again, maybe he was expecting too much too soon, given the man's previous experiences.

"Okay, guess you'll have to wait and see if I was right." He handed Mimic back to the boy, he had set the raven on the counter while he cleaned up Severus' hands.

"Thank you," Severus muttered, quietly. He hugged the raven to him, as if it offered some kind of protection.

Harry cleared his throat, hesitantly. "Because Sirius was really at fault, I won't punish you for the fight," he said gently yet firmly. " Just don't let it happen again, or else you'll be spending some time in the corner and going to bed early without dessert. Clear?"

"Yes, sir." Severus put a hand to his mouth, he couldn't believe he had called Potter 'sir'! But it was an automatic reaction, drilled into him by Tobias Snape from the time he was three, to show respect for authority figures. And like it or not, Potter was in charge of him.

Harry concealed a grin, then reached out and swept the startled boy into a hug.

He knew that hugs had been few and far between for the Potions Master the first time around, but Harry intended for things to be different— _very_ different—this time.

At first Severus went rigid in the older wizard's grasp, but after a moment, once he realized Harry was only holding him, he made himself relax. It felt . . . kind of nice being held this way. But he'd never admit that to Potter, and after another minute he wriggled to be put down.

Harry set Severus down and opened the bathroom door, giving the child a gentle swat on the bottom.

Severus whirled and glared at him. "What was that for?"

"Next time, don't throw the first punch."

"Do you . . . forgive me?" Severus whispered, sounding for the first time like the five-year-old he was.

"Yes." Harry answered. "Now, why don't we go and see if Molly's ready for supper? Something sure smells good out there."

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

Meanwhile, in Arthur's study, a very different talk was going on between Remus and his new ward.

Remus had limped into the study and immediately locked the door and cast a Privacy Ward over the room, so no one could enter and interrupt him. He was quite angry and upset at the way Sirius had taunted Severus, lied to him, and then got into a fight with the other boy the moment Remus was out of sight. Leaning rather heavily on his cane, he stalked over to Arthur's comfy leather desk chair and sat down, putting his former best friend on his lap.

"You, Sirius Orion Black, are in very _big_ trouble," he growled.

Both of his sons would have known what that tone and those words meant, but Sirius just shrugged, unconcerned.

"Aw, come on, Moony," he said indifferently. "It's only Snivellus."

Remus glared at him. "Sirius, do _not_ call him that again!" he snapped. "Or else you'll be eating soap!"

"W-what?" Sirius looked shocked. Surely he couldn't have heard right?

"You heard me." Remus stated.

He pulled out a handkerchief and used an empty tea mug Arthur had sitting upon his desk to fill up with water from his wand. _"Aguamenti."_ He dipped the handkerchief into the water and began to clean the smudges of dirt off Sirius' face, as well as the trickle of blood from the fat lip Severus had given him. Once he had wiped off all the dirt and blood, he used his wand to heal the boy's simple cuts. Then he tucked his wand away and assumed what his boys always referred to as his "mad as blue blazes" face.

"What did we talk about before we came to the Burrow, Sirius?" he asked the boy.

"You're not really mad at me, are you, Moony? I mean, it's only Sn—Snape, the greasy grimy git of the dungeons," Sirius said, frowning. " You know what he's like, always trying to get me in trouble, the sneaky scumbag. You remember how he used to follow us around, looking for an excuse to tell on us. He started it, attacking me for no reason—"

Remus's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't lie to me, Sirius!" he yelled. "Your innocent act won't fool me. I know you too well."

Sirius squirmed a little under that stern gaze.

This was not the Moony he remembered at all, the boy who had shrugged off all the mischief they used to get into, and looked the other way when he and James decided to have fun with dear old Snivellus.

"All right, Moony! Don't get mad," he huffed petulantly. "It was just a scrap and he had it coming!"

"You broke your promise to me, Sirius," Remus reminded him. "You promised you'd behave and then as soon as my back was turned, you picked a fight with Severus!"

"Says who? That little red-haired brat and Snape's namesake?" sneered Sirius. "You're going to take their word over mine, old friend?"

"I am," Remus asserted. "Because Rose and Alby have no reason to lie to me, and they know quite well what the punishment is for lying."

"Oh, what's the big deal?" Sirius demanded heatedly. "So what if I gave Snape a bloody nose or whatever? He deserved it. He's nothing but a slimy Death Eater, and you know that!"

"I told you before, what he was then and what he is now are two different things," Remus said evenly. "But I'll get into that later. Right now, we're going to deal with the fact that you broke your promise to me _and_ the fact that you lied when I asked you what happened, young man. I don't tolerate either of those things from my sons and I won't tolerate it from you either!"

Sirius was starting to grow uneasy. This conversation was _not_ going at all as he'd imagined it would.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, all right?" He gave Remus his best guilty mischievous little boy grin.

It had never failed to make Albus Dumbledore melt into a puddle of twinkling fairy dust.

Only thing was, it didn't seem to having the same effect on Remus.

"No, you're not and no it's not," Remus scowled, his nostrils flaring. "But after I'm through with you, you damn well will be!"

"Huh?" Sirius asked, frowning. "What do you mean, Moony?"

"Do you remember what I said would happen if you misbehaved today?" Remus asked him. "Or lied to me?"

"I . . . sure, but . . ." Sirius stammered, his eyes growing wide. "You _wouldn't_! Over _Snape_? He's a bloody Death Eater, for Merlin's sake!"

He started to climb off Remus lap, for clearly the werewolf was _not_ amused.

To his horror, Remus grabbed him before he could wriggle free, and the next thing he knew he was over the werewolf's knee.

Furious, he tried to escape, yelling, "Moony, have you gone crazy? Let me go! I don't deserve this!"

"Yes, you do," Remus told him, holding onto him easily. "You've had this coming for a very _long_ time, ever since you and James teased Severus that day on the Hogwarts Express. It was _you_ who started this war with Severus, something which you conveniently choose to forget."

"But...But..." Sirius spluttered, indignantly. He was still squirming, trying to get up.

"But _I_ never have," Remus went on, lifting his good leg slightly. "This is where it ends, Sirius! Things _will_ be different. You're _going_ to learn to accept the responsibility for your actions and quit blaming others for your poor decisions!"

"NO!" Sirius shrieked angrily, but Remus held him firmly.

The next thing he knew the werewolf's hand came down across his bottom.

"Ow!" Sirius yelped, wincing at the sting. "Stop it, Moony!"

Remus ignored him, giving the unrepentant child seven more stinging smacks, one for each year of his age and one for remembrance.

By the time he was through, Sirius was bawling, and promising he would never lie to him again.

"Good." Remus said, forcing himself to remain stern. He hated punishing the scamp like this, but he knew better than to issue consequences and not follow through on them.

He stood the child on his feet and pointed to the corner of the study next to the chair. "Now then," he said, still stern. "Go put your nose to the wall for seven minutes. That's for breaking your promise!"

Sniffling and rubbing his sore behind, Sirius shuffled over to the corner.

"You're mean!" he whined, sounding every bit the petulant seven year old.

He couldn't believe Remus had actually _spanked_ him! He had never been spanked before. His mother's, the old hag, preferred method had been to berate him at the top of her lungs so the whole neighborhood could hear. And his father had scolded and locked him in his room for most of his transgressions, or taken away his broom when he was a child.

After he'd been Sorted into Gryffindor, he'd been ignored for the most part when he was home. His parents had lavished all of affection on his younger brother, the perfect Slytherin prince, Regulus. Which had only made Sirius hate them and him even more.

He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, trying to stop crying. His bottom was still smarting.

Who would have thought mild-mannered Moony would have it in him to actually spank him?

And over stupid _Snivellus_?

He couldn't fathom why Remus even cared about Snape . . . the Death Eater . . . when he never had before. Couldn't Moony see that Snape hadn't changed one bit, that he was still the same scummy kid? The same Slytherin dark wizard who had sold his soul to Voldemort?

Sirius shifted from foot to foot. Standing in the corner was so _boring_!

"Stand still before I add another minute!" ordered Remus.

Sirius froze, wondering where the hell his best friend had gone and who was this strict drill sergeant in his place was? Maybe this wasn't really Moony, but that creep Lucius Malfoy in his place, using Polyjuice Potion? That would explain a lot!

Remus checked his watch.

"Come here, Sirius," he called, his voice now gentle, like the Moony the Animagus remembered.

Sirius turned and walked over to the werewolf, pouting and dragging his feet.

Remus sighed. "Now," he said, "I didn't like that any more than you did, but that's what will happen if you lie to me. Are you going to behave now?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied sullenly. He still felt resentful and confused, but he knew better than to say anything other than an affirmative. The last thing he wanted was another spanking. "Are you . . . still mad at me, Moony?" he asked, his lower lip trembling.

"No. Once you're punished it's over and done with," Remus said, and picked the little boy up and hugged him. "I forgive you, scamp. Just don't do it again, or else!"

Sirius cried a little into Remus' shirt, for he found he didn't like it when the werewolf was angry with him.

"I miss the old Moony," he muttered, tearfully.

Remus snorted. "The "old Moony" grew up while you were in Azkaban, Siri," he reminded him. "And came to realize that what we did in school, to Severus and to others, wasn't funny or justified at all. Picking on someone because he was in Slytherin, or because "he existed" as Prongs used to say, was wrong. We should have let Snape alone."

"I don't understand." Sirius looked up into Remus' eyes, which were once again a warm brown. "Why are you defending him? He was never any good, even Lily realized that in the end."

"Did she?" Remus asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Or did she just think so because of the House he was in and because James was so insistent that he would turn dark?"

"He called her Mudblood!" Sirius all but yelled. "And then he became a Death Eater!"

"I know that," Remus said, quietly. "But there's a lot you don't know about Severus, Siri. A lot that _I_ never knew, either. Not until he shared his memories with Harry before he died."

"What do you mean, he shared his memories with Harry? He _hated_ Harry!" Sirius sniffled, taking the handkerchief Remus offered and blowing his nose.

"No, I don't think he did," Remus told him. "I think he hated the fact that Harry reminded him of James, and that sometimes Harry acted a lot like his father...but he didn't truly hate Harry, otherwise he never would have protected and saved his life for so many years."

" _Snape_ saved Harry?" Sirius asked, in disbelief. "Moony, are you sick?"

"No, I am not," Remus told him, firmly. "Listen to me, Sirius. and listen good. Like I said, there are things you never knew about Severus. He wasn't all bad, he remained loyal to Lily and loved her till the day he died. He tried to apologize to her that night for calling her that awful name, he never meant to, but he was angry and humiliated because of the prank you and James played on him, his pride was shredded past bearing because not only was he the object of ridicule in front of half the school, but a _girl_ came and fought his battles for him. He lost his temper and took it out on her. It was something he regretted forever, especially because Lily refused to accept his apology. If she had, he might never have chosen the dark road."

"But he did!" Sirius again reminded him.

"Yes, he made a huge mistake," Remus agreed with that point. "But remember, he also turned his back on You-Know-Who and came back to the Light. He turned spy at a great personal risk, Sirius."

"Because he was afraid of going to Azkaban!" Sirius sneered. "He did it to save his own arse!"

"Watch your mouth!" Remus ordered automatically.

"And no," he went on, quietly yet firmly. "He came back because he didn't want Lily to die. He tried to save her, Padfoot. It was _Severus_ who told Dumbledore that Lily, James, and Harry needed to go into hiding. _Severus_ who told Dumbledore the best spell to use was the Fidelius Charm. Now, would a true Death Eater have cared what happened to a Muggleborn witch who had thrice defied Voldemort? Who had rejected him and married his rival?"

"I . . . I guess not." Sirius admitted, reluctantly.

"No," Remus said, firmly. "A true Death Eater would have wanted revenge upon them. But Severus didn't. He spent the next eighteen _years_ atoning for his mistakes, and he did it without ever being recognized for it. He risked his life over and over, protecting Harry from anything and everyone who tried to kill him when he was at school, from Quirrell to Voldemort."

"But he was a total ass to Harry at school!" Sirius reminded him, scowling. "A perfectionist git who always picked on him!"

Remus spread his hands. "Hey, no one ever said he was perfect," he told him, pointedly. "Neither were you, remember? But in the end, he sacrificed himself for Harry, he died doing what was right, not what was easy. Think about that. And then ask yourself, if the shoe was on the other foot, and _you_ had to watch over _Snape's_ son, who looked just like him and acted almost like him, would _you_ have been able to do it?"

"I . . . dunno." Sirius mumbled, his innards doing a funny little dance inside his belly.

"Neither do I," Remus admitted gently. "We've all made mistakes in the past. But now we all have a second chance to do things differently, and learn from our mistakes, Sirius. Give Severus the benefit of the doubt, okay?"

Sirius nodded, reluctantly. He still wasn't sure what to make of Remus' take on Snape's motives, but for now he would agree...if only to save his backside from Remus' hand. You couldn't trust a snake. They always betrayed you in the end. Not even blood was sacred to them, look at how his cousin Bellatrix had murdered him. He was almost certain time would tell and reveal the Slytherin's true motives.

"Now," Remus told him. "I think you owe Severus an apology."

"Me?" Sirius exclaimed, indignant. "Apologize to . . . that . . . that . . ."

"Sirius!" warned Remus sharply. "I'd think _very_ carefully before I completed that sentence, if I were you!"

"Fine!" the little boy huffed, his lower lip sticking out adorably. "Since when did you become such a . . .a... _hardass_ , Moony?"

"Since I had Ted and Jamie," Remus told him, chuckling. "Kids need discipline and boundaries."

"Sure they do," Sirius rolled his eyes. "We turned out all right without some bossypants telling us what to do."

"Did we? Sometimes I doubt it." Remus shook his head. "Have you learned your lesson, then? Because I won't hesitate to repeat this little 'chat', if necessary."

Sirius nodded, vigorously.

"Come on, then," Remus said, standing up and retrieving his cane. "Molly's probably putting supper on as we speak. You can apologize to Severus after dinner."

Remus waved his wand and removed the wards, then took Sirius by the hand and led him out of the study.

He just hoped the lesson stuck but, knowing Sirius, he suspected he might have to repeat it a time or two.

...

At dinner, Severus eyed Black covertly from his spot inbetween Alby and Rose. He noticed with some satisfaction that the mutt seemed to have trouble sitting, so Potter had been right about one thing, at least. He continued eating his dinner.

Molly had made delicious roasted rosemary chicken and dumplings, a pineapple-glazed ham, roasted potatoes, creamed spinach (not one of his favorites, but he forced himself to eat some), baby carrots with butter and parsley, and fresh rolls with butter.

Severus ate sparingly and neatly, unlike half the kids at the table, who seemed intent upon shoveling as much food down their throats as quickly as humanly possible.

Only Rose, Ted, Cory, and Alby seemed to have any modicum of table manners, Severus observed, faintly disgusted. The rest of them reminded him of his students at Hogwarts, bottomless pits the lot of them.

"Are you okay, Sev' rus?" asked Alby quietly, pointing to the faint bruise on the other boy's cheek.

"I'll live," Severus replied, thinking that little bruise was nothing compared to what he used to get from his father. Besides, he'd gave as good as he got...though Black showed no sign of the fat lip he'd received.

"Sirius was mean to call you that name." Rose said, glaring at the other boy.

"I know," Severus said, swallowing. In a lot of ways, the girl reminded him of Lily . . .

"But Uncle Remus spanked him good for it," the little girl declared.

"How do you know that?" Severus asked curiously.

"Cause everyone knows that's what happens when your dad or mum takes you to Grandpa's study," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"Mind your own business, you little know-it-all," Jamie spoke up. He still hadn't forgiven her for telling on his new brother.

Ted elbowed his brother hard in the ribs. "Shh! Dad's watching, Jamie," he hissed at his younger brother. "Shut up before you end up in the study like Sirius." He cast a glance over at the adult table, and saw both his father and his Uncle Harry looking over at them.

Jamie immediately stuffed a potato in his mouth, making a gross face at Rose.

"Eew! You eat like a pig!" the little girl grimaced. She primly speared a piece of ham with her fork and ate it. Boys! They were all annoying brats that acted like wild animals. Well, except for Alby, Cory, Ted, and this new kid, Severus. Clearly, _they_ paid attention when Aunt Ginny, Aunt Dora, Aunt Tori, and whoever Severus' mum was had taught them proper table manners.

"Don't be such a girl, Rosie," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"My _name_ is _Rose_ , and how can I stop being a girl when I was born one?" Hermione's daughter sniffed.

Severus couldn't help but snicker a little at the girl's comment, though he hid it behind Mimic. He ignored Black's glare and slid his eyes towards the adult table, noting that Potter and Lupin had their heads together, probably discussing the brawl that had occurred. Finally, dinner was over and the plates vanished.

"Yay! Next comes the sweets!" cheered Ted.

But before the dessert course, Remus rose and came over to the kids table, which was next to the adults table in the kitchen.

"Sirius, come over here," the werewolf beckoned. "You too, Severus."

Severus glanced up uneasily at Harry, who was standing behind him.

"Go on," Lily's son urged. "It's all right."

"I am not afraid," insisted the dark-haired youngster, though he was clutching Mimic for dear life. He approached the two Marauders cautiously.

"Sirius, what do you say to Severus?" prompted Remus.

Sirius dug his trainer into the carpet, looking down at the ground. Then he mumbled, "I'm sorry I called you Snivellus and picked a fight with you."

Severus was too shocked to say anything.

"Severus? I think you owe Sirius an apology, too," Harry reminded.

Severus grimaced. He'd rather have eaten fire crabs than apologize to Black. But he didn't want the Gryffindor to show him up, so he grudgingly said, "I apologize for hitting you."

"Good," Remus said, grinning. "Now, shake hands and there's an end to it. All right?"

Both boys eyed each other suspiciously, and it was a moment before Severus reached out a hand. Sirius took it for about a second, then drew back quickly.

Both Harry and Remus exchanged glances of relief.

"All right, who wants chocolate cake?" asked Molly. "And treacle tart? And apple pie a'la mode?"

All the kids squealed loudly at that, save for Severus, who permitted himself a half-smile. He did like Molly's apple pie, with a side of vanilla ice cream. He turned to sit down, relieved to have that apology over and done with. He had not expected Black to apologize to him, not in a million years. But even so, Potter and Lupin were naïve if they thought a single apology enough to end years of bitter rivalry. This was not the end, but only the beginning...


	8. Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus goes to visit Lily's grave again and ask for her reassurance that things will be different

Severus awoke the next morning in his child-sized bed in the bedroom he now shared with Alby.

He blinked, puzzled. He didn't remember going to bed last fact, the last thing he remembered was being at the Burrow listening to George tell amusing stories about his and Fred's earlier exploits.

All the children had sat in the floor, except for him, Rose, Alby, and Scorpius. The Weasley and Potter four year olds had automatically crawled into their mother's laps, while the Malfoy scion had crawled into his father's...He remembered Harry- _Potter_ -picking him up at one point and sitting him on his lap, as well. Something about not wanting him to get trampled or some such foolishness... He'd tried to squirm down, naturally, but eventually complied and simply sat there to listen.

And then...

Oh, no! Surely not!

Severus' black eyes widened in horror.

No! ... NO! ... **NO!**

Surely...surely he hadn't actually fallen _asleep_ on Potter's _lap_! Even worse...surely the annoying boy-uh, _man_ -hadn't actually _carried_ him home! And...worst of all...surely he hadn't...hadn't...hadn't _tucked him into bed!_

But how else could he have gotten here? And in his pajamas, as well!

Severus groaned silently in mortification, clutching Mimic even harder.

Hadn't he suffered enough indignities yesterday for one lifetime?

Hadn't he had to relive his schooldays?

Gotten into a bloody brawl with Black? ( _Humph, try saying **that** ten times fast!_)

And been given a _lecture_ -of all things!-by his former _student_!

Then, to top it all off, he had been made to actually _apologize_ to that miserable, flea-bitten mutt!

Severus felt tears prickle his eyes as he remembered the heinous words that had spewed from Black's mouth.

Despite what Harry- _Potter_ -had said, he still didn't trust the mutt as far as he could throw him... But Severus couldn't deny a part of him wondered if Black was right? If-w _hen_ -Lily returned, what was to stop things from going in the same direction this time?

He did not see his interest in the Darks Arts waning anytime soon, especially given his new guardian was the Defense Professor at Hogwarts, and Harry had learned that in order to defeat the enemy you had to study his methods.

James Sirius Lupin was, indeed, James Potter reborn. He'd liked Lily the moment he saw her all those years ago. What was to stop Jamie from fancying her this time? And if Black had anything to do with it...he would!

A lone tear prickled down Severus' cheek. No, he'd lost her once...twice...he would _not_ lose her a third time! But he needed to be _sure_! Absolutely, one hundred percent, beyond a shadow of a doubt, sure things _would_ be different.

Potter's words notwithstanding, he still didn't quite trust the man, in fact he didn't quite trust anybody living at the moment. Which meant he would need the reassurance from someone not living at the moment...and there was only one person he trusted most in all the world.

Lily.

He would go see Lily...or at least her grave.

She'd appeared to him once, maybe, somehow, he could get her to appear before him again.

Getting up out of bed, he tiptoed over to his dresser and quickly got himself some clothes, clean underwear, and socks.

Then, with Mimic in hand, he made his way down the hall to the loo.

Knowing that a shower would no doubt awaken the Potters, and not to mention he could not quite reach the knobs to turn it on, he opted for simply washing his face with a wet cloth. Using the step-stool that he had been told was specifically for his and Alby's use ("We don't want you climbing," Potter had told him. "You could fall and break something.") he reached the sink without difficulty. After washing his face, he brushed his teeth, and then brushed his hair.

Hopping down, he took off his pajamas and old underwear and tossed both into the hamper. Putting on the clean boxers and socks, he put on a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Unfortunately, he realized too late, he'd left his shoes in the bedroom.

"Damn it," he muttered, and then winced.

He glanced up, almost expecting Potter to be there with a frown on his face.

He breathed a sigh of relief when no sound of footsteps was heard, and quickly tiptoed back out of the bathroom and to the bedroom.

He had to hunt for one of his new tennis shoes, as it had somehow been kicked under the bed. _Probably by Potter last night_ , he thought as he climbed under the bed to retrieve it, _when he tucked me in. I swear, he lives to torment me!_ Managing to get it, he scooted out from under his bed...unfortunately, not without managing to bump his head a good one.

He hissed with pain, biting back an epitaph.

"Sev'rus?" a small voice asked, and he looked to find Alby's emerald orbs staring at him.

Severus bit back another curse.

He hadn't meant to wake the four year old, knowing he needed his rest. "Shh, Alby," he said, quickly putting on both his shoes. "You'll wake your mum and dad."

The Potter child sat up, his black hair as disheveled as his father's usually had been, and continued to stare at him in puzzlement. "What'cha doin', Sev'rus?" Alby asked him curiously.

"I'm going to visit a friend, Alby," Severus told him gently. "Just lie down and go back to sleep."

"Mummy and Daddy don't like me goin' places 'lone, Sev'rus," Alby said seriously. "Not supposed to wander off..."

"That's you," Severus reminded him, rolling his eyes. "You're their son. I'm...I'm just their charity case."

"Huh?" Alby said, clearly not understanding.

"Don't worry about it," Severus said, resisting the urge to sigh. Alby _was_ only four, after all.

"Y-You're not runnin' away, huh?" Alby blinked back tears. "Jamie said he thought about runnin' 'way afore. I don't want'cha to run away, Sev'rus! I like havin' a brudder!"

"Shhh," Severus hissed at him again. "I'm not running away, Alby. I promise. I have nowhere to run to. I'm just going to visit an old friend down the street."

"O-Okay," Alby said, swallowing. "Daddy will probably be mad, though."

Severus snorted. "Turnabout is fair play," he muttered, and then picked up Mimic. "I'll be back in just a bit. I swear." With that, he exited the room and made his way downstairs.

Being as quiet as he could, he used his magic to open the locks and then quickly opened the front door.

Dashing out of it, he shut it with great care and then headed out of the front gate and down toward the graveyard. He wasn't really sure what he'd find when he got there, but he was sure there must be a way for him to speak to Lily again. There _had_ to be.

Arriving at the Potters' graves, he glanced to the one beside Lily and shuddered a bit. It was strange to think he had been dead only yesterday.

Something sparkled in the corner of his eye and he glanced back to James and Lily's combined graves.

Narrowing his eyes, Mimic clutched tightly to him, he stepped forward to see what it was. A small green stone sat upon it-a stone he recognized all too well.

The Resurrection Stone!

But...how had it gotten there? And why would it be here of all places?

Reaching out, he picked it up in his small hand and grasped it tightly. Closing his eyes, he thought only of Lily. Opening his eyes, he smiled.

Standing before him was the woman he had loved since he was just a child...the first time.

Lily frowned at him.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you do beat all!" she scolded him familiarly. "Harry and Ginny are going to be out of their minds with worry, I hope you know."

"Over me?" Severus snorted. "Highly doubtful."

Lily sighed. "Sev," she said, kneeling down. "I know why you wanted to speak to me."

Severus' eyes widened. "You do?" he asked, amazed.

Lily smiled and nodded. "I do," she told him, "which is why I arranged for the Stone to be here. I can't keep using Harry...it drains him."

"Then, you know what Black said," Severus stated. "You know what he said would happen."

"I also know what Harry said to you, too," Lily reminded. "Why did you lie to him?"

"I didn't!" Severus exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Didn't you?" Lily asked him shrewdly. "You told him you wouldn't believe Sirius as far as you could throw him...and yet here you are."

Severus glanced down at the ground. "I just needed to know for sure," he told him, glancing back up into her emerald gaze. "Please, Lily, tell me things _will_ be different this time."

"Oh, Sev," Lily said softly. "Of course they will. It's not the same now as it was before."

"I don't understand," Severus told her honestly.

"James won't love me this time, Sev," Lily assured him. "Not romantically."

"And you'll...love me...as much as I love you?" Severus asked hopefully.

"I've always loved you, Sev," Lily reminded him, "but if you mean will I love you romantically, then the answer is yes."

Severus felt tears well in his eyes. "T-Thank you," he whispered.

"But that is for when we are grown again," Lily reminded him gently. "We'll be the best of friends, as children."

"We always were," Severus said, smirking.

"But, Sev," Lily told him. "You _must_ let go of the past. And I don't just mean this stupid war between you and Sirius. You have to start trusting Harry, Sev. He _cares_ for you. He _wants_ to love you. Please, let him."

"He loves _me_?" Severus asked, stunned.

"He wants to love you just as much as he loves Alby," Lily murmured. "But it works both ways, Sev. You must care for him, too. You must _let_ him love you."

"I, uh, I will...try," Severus said, swallowing. "I swear, Lily. I'll try."

Lily smiled. "That's good," she told him, glancing past him. "Remember that in the next few seconds. All right?"

"I don't understand," Severus said, frowning.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" a sharp, male voice called out, causing him to jump about a foot in the air.

The Resurrection Stone slipped from his grasp and, with one final smile for him, Lily faded away.

Severus spun around.

Standing not more than a few feet away was a very, _very_ unhappy Harry Potter.

_Lupin residence:_

Early morning was when the Lupin household was at its quietest. This morning was no different.

Laying in his new bed in-between Teddy and Jamie, Sirius stared up at the ceiling.

"S-Siri," Jamie whispered beside him. "A-Are you awake?"

Sirius turned on his side. His bottom, much to his dismay, was fine by the time bedtime rolled around. How was he supposed to hold onto his righteous indignity at what Moony had done if his bum didn't cooperate and stay sore?

"Yeah, mate," Sirius whispered back, not wanting to awaken Teddy.

Jamie bit his lip, something he did whenever he wasn't sure what to say or do. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sirius frowned. Getting up, he quickly dashed from his bed to the younger boy's. Climbing in, as he and James had often done whenever he'd stayed at James house, he propped himself up on his elbow. "What for?" he asked Jamie curiously. He didn't remember Jamie doing anything to him last night.

"For not defendin' ya ta Dad," Jamie told him.

"Oh, that," Sirius said, snorting. "Not much good it'd have done, mate, your dad was sure determined to wallop me."

"Yeah, he really doesn't like bullying," Jamie told him quietly. "Said no sons of his are gonna pick on people just cuz they can."

"He _has_ changed," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Not the old Moony, at all."

"Huh?" Jamie asked, clearly puzzled.

"Oh, uh, well," Sirius said, thinking things through. "Your dad and my dad were old school friends. My dad told me how your dad didn't mind if him and a couple other mates played pranks and things."

"Dad says that we're supposed to give everybody the benefit of the doubt," Jamie said, "even if we don't like them much."

Sirius smirked. "That's 'bout what he told me last night after he walloped me."

"Does it still hurt?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Nah," Sirius said, smiling. "I'll be right as rain today."

Jamie giggled at that. "You're funny, Siri," he told the other boy. "I'm really glad you're going to be my brother, too."

Sirius had always considered James like a brother, so this sentiment he could relate to all too well.

"Me, too," he told him gently.

"Me, three!" Teddy exclaimed, pouncing on top of them all of sudden.

This, naturally, caused a small wrestling match that ended up with them on the floor.

"Must you lot always wake up like a pack of wild heathens?" a voice asked, causing them all to look up.

Remus stood there, in his bathrobe, smiling down at them.

"Mornin', Dad," Teddy and Jamie called out while Sirius said, "Mornin', Moony!"

Disentangling themselves from each other, the three boys stood up.

"Has Mum gone to work, Dad?" Teddy asked, his hair turning bright purple (which was his 'curious' look.)

"Yep, it's just us fellas today," Remus told him, winking. "What would you three like for breakfast?"

Teddy and Jamie both smiled brightly and said at the same time, "Pancakes!"

Sirius smiled. He LOVED Moony's pancakes.

"Yeah, yeah!" he chorused his new brothers, nodding excitedly.

Remus laughed. "All right," he told them. "Teddy, Jamie, run on down and start getting the stuff ready. I want to talk to Sirius a minute."

"Sure thing, Dad," his two sons hollered and then rushed down the stairs for the kitchen.

Remus knelt down. "You okay?"

Sirius reached back to rub his bum. "I may never sit down again," he answered, groaning dramatically.

Remus snorted. "You little whelp!" he rolled his eyes, ruffling Sirius' hair and tickling his belly. "You're such a ham and always have been!"

Sirius giggled, smiling. "But you love me anyway," he said, glancing up at the older wizard hesitantly. "Right?"

"Always," Remus agreed, pulling him into a quick hug.

Sirius enjoyed the hug, but then remembered he was still supposed to be miffed at his 'unjust' treatment and squirmed 'til Remus let go.

"You know the only reason I did what I did last night was because I love you, scamp," Remus told him seriously. "I know you didn't have the most orthodox childhood the first time around..."

Sirius snorted. "No kiddin'," he muttered sourly.

"And I want better for you this time," Remus told him. "But with that comes things like rules, Siri. Rules you have to obey and when you don't..."

"I know," Sirius said, rubbing again. "I know."

"Now, I know I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me about Severus," Remus told him, "but I think I need to go into a bit more detail about what our rules are around here."

Sirius sighed. "Can't it wait 'til after breakfast?" he asked hopefully.

Remus smirked. "I suppose it can. But we _will_ be discussing it. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Moony."

Remus laughed. "C'mon, scamp," he said, standing back up. "Let's go make those pancakes!"

Sirius nodded, and together they both headed downstairs to join the other Lupin boys in the kitchen.

Harry knew he must look quite the sight.

Dressed in only his pajamas, his bathrobe hastily thrown on and hanging open, with a pair of fuzzy slippers on his feet, his hair uncombed, his glasses hanging half off his face, standing in the middle of a cemetery in the wee hours of the morning.

Yep. He bet the neighbors were just _loving_ this.

He'd been awakened by the wards around the house, alerting him to the fact that somebody had just left it.

Rushing into the boys' room, he'd found Alby sitting on his bed with one of his favorite picture books open and looking at it.

The other bed was empty.

"Alby," he'd said, swallowing the wave of anxiety that threatened to cause him to spew. "Where's Severus?"

"He said he was gonna go visit an old friend, Daddy," Alby told him, "but he's not runnin' away. He promised."

Harry frowned. "Old friend?" he asked, perplexed.

"Uh huh," Alby nodded seriously. "He said it was right down the street. I told him you'd be mad 'cuz he left without you or Mummy and I'm not supposed to..."

Harry nodded, understanding.

There was only one 'old friend' that was just down the street...at the cemetery.

Now, why would Severus be going back to visit his mother's grave?

"Daddy?" Alby's voice had interrupted his thoughts and he'd glanced up at his son.

"Yes, son?" he asked, blinking at him.

"What's a ch...charity case, Daddy?" the four year old had asked.

"A...charity case?" Harry repeated, frowning. "Why do you want to know, son?"

"Sev'rus said he was yours and Mummy's charity case," Alby told him. "What's that?"

Harry's frowned deepened, but he quickly looked up again.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, son," Harry said swiftly. "Will you do me a favor?"

Alby smiled. He liked doing favors for his daddy. "Course, Daddy," he said, hopping up on his knees. Bucky, of course, was beside him.

"Mummy is gonna get cold," Harry told him, "would you like go keep her warm for me?"

"Yeah," Alby said, grabbing Bucky and hopping off the bed.

Harry smiled. "That's my boy," he told Alby, ruffling his son's hair as the child rushed past him and down the hall.

Once Alby was in his and Ginny's bedroom, he cast a quick locator spell just to make certain he was correct in where Severus had gone and then he Apparated himself right to the graveyard.

He found Severus, as he thought he would, in front of his parents' graves.

He appeared to be talking to someone, but Harry couldn't see anybody there.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" he called out, sharply, causing the boy to jump and spin around.

Making his way over to Severus, his first impulse was to give the child a good smack on the bottom for scaring him out of ten years of his life. He would have, too, if he had been dealing with Alby, Rosie, Cory, Jamie, or Teddy. Possibly even Sirius, too. But he was dealing with Severus and Severus had to be dealt with differently.

So, the first thing he did was pull the boy into a tight hug. Setting the startled boy back on his own two feet, he held Severus firmly by the shoulders and glared at him. "Don't you _ever_ run off like that again!" he scolded sternly. "Do you hear me!"

"It's not like I went to China, Potter," Severus snorted, squirming out of his grasp. "I'm fine."

"You still left the house without telling me or Ginny," Harry said angrily. "That is not acceptable, Severus. Not by a long shot!"

Severus glared at him stubbornly. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself!" Severus snapped. He added a little stomp for good measure.

Harry again resisted the urge to give him a swat. He counted rapidly.

"Whether you like it or not," Harry said firmly, "you are only physically five years old! Anything could have happened to you and I wouldn't have known about it!"

"Humph," Severus muttered, "now you know how I felt all those years when you were at Hogwarts."

Harry smirked. He'd been waiting for that one.

"Yeah, guess I do," Harry admitted. "Guess you felt like walloping me good, huh?"

"You have _no_ idea," Severus told him, smirking. He then frowned. "Are you...gonna wallop me good?"

Harry sighed. "I should," he admitted. "I really should...but I won't. However..."

Spinning the boy around, he delivered a smack to the jean clad bottom that was just a tad bit harder than the token one he'd given Severus the night before.

"...don't ever let it happen again," he warned. "Or else you _will_ get a spanking."

His bottom lip poking out slightly, Severus said, "Yes, sir." He clasped Mimic even closer.

"Now, why did you come here?" Harry asked him curiously.

"I needed to speak with Lily," Severus told him. "I needed to be sure."

Harry frowned. "I thought we talked about this."

"I needed to hear it from her . . . Harry," said Severus, deliberately calling the other wizard by his first name. "And I did. She assured me everything was going to be fine."

Harry smiled. "Good," he said, standing back up.

Only then did he realize Severus had finally called him Harry. He concealed a grin.

Now that was progress. But he remained quiet about it, hoping it was not a fluke.

"Now then," said Harry. "Can we _please_ head home before I get arrested for indecent exposure?"

Severus cocked his head at him, a small smirk stealing over his face.

"Indecent exposure? You seem pretty well covered up to me . . . unless you have a hole in the back of your robe that I can't see. Do you?"

Harry found himself blushing.

"No, I...hey!...you cheeky brat!" He coughed. "Come on, before Ginny wakes up and sends out a search party of Aurors."

"Very well." Severus said, reaching out to take a hold of his hand.

Harry wondered if he realized he'd done it, but didn't say anything for fear the boy would pull away.

Maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to earn Severus' trust.

 _Whatever you said to him, Mum_ , he thought silently to himself. _Thanks._

Together, the dark haired man and the dark haired boy walked out of the graveyard and headed for home.


	9. Potter Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the stressful morning, Harry and Ginny take the kids on a picnic, where they meet some more friends

When Harry and Severus arrived back at the cottage, they found Ginny and Alby still in bed, happily dreaming. Severus looked over at the two and said, a little wistfully, "I remember doing that with my mum once in awhile, on the rare morning when my father was drunk down at the pub, and she didn't have to get up and make him breakfast. Then she could lie in for a bit and sometimes I would creep in bed with her." He was hugging Mimic tightly, his dark eyes far away.

"You know, Severus . . . you could do that with Ginny . . . or me . . . if you felt like it. We wouldn't mind, Alby does it all the time." Harry told him softly.

"But he's your son. I'm not." Severus shook his head. "Besides, I'm too old for snuggling."

"No, you're not. You're five, remember?"

Severus grimaced. "Physically, yes. But here—" he tapped his head. "—I'm thirty-eight, Harry."

Harry sighed. It was a difficult thing, this dichotomy between Severus' physical age and mental one. He often had trouble remembering that the boy wasn't just another little kid he'd like to hug, because at this age Severus was so . . . cute and innocent, in appearance any way. "Would it be easier for you if . . . you put some of your memories into a Pensieve? I mean, like the . . . nightmares of Voldemort and maybe your father too?"

"Yes, I will do that. There are many memories that I would rather not have to . . . recall the second time around." Severus agreed. Then he said, "However, I do not want to forget everything about my former life, because certain things shaped my behavior and I don't . . . I _can't_ allow myself to . . . become vulnerable. Especially around Black. There's no telling what he might do if I let my guard down."

Harry knelt down so he was on the same level as the former professor. "Severus, you know that I'll protect you against anything—or anyone—that would try to hurt you, don't you? So it's all right if you . . . relax a little. When I took you into my home, I made myself a promise to treat you like I would my own son, and nobody, but _nobody_ , hurts my kid and gets away with it."

"Not even Black?" asked Severus, still suspicious.

"Not even Sirius. And Remus will back me up on this."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know what rules he sets for my godchildren, he told me them once I started watching them a few times a week when they were toddlers." Harry answered calmly. "They're basically the same as the ones I have for Alby and you, but with special consideration regarding bullying and malicious pranking. You see, Remus never wants his kids to be like the Marauders, he doesn't want to repeat the mistakes of the past anymore than I do."

Severus cocked his head, looking thoughtful. "If what you say is true . . . though I have trouble believing Lupin has changed so much . . . still . . . I'd wager Black is going to be shocked at the new rules Lupin has set down."

"No doubt. But he'll soon learn, if he hasn't already from that spanking Remus gave him yesterday, that Remus means what he says and does what he says also."

"Humph! I wonder where he learned that from?"

"Me. And I learned it from Molly, who told me that kids need boundaries and rules, and you, Severus. Because you always did what you said you would, no matter how much it cost you." Harry admitted, smirking.

Both of Severus' eyebrows rose into his hair. "So you finally figured it out, Po—Harry. And it only took you . . . eight years."

"So I'm a little slow. Sue me," Harry snorted. He rose to his feet. "Look, why don't you head on into the kitchen? I'm going to get dressed and wake up Ginny and Alby and then we can have breakfast."

"All right." Severus agreed. He turned to leave, adding over his shoulder with a small smirk, "Better late than never."

"Brat!" Harry called, and aimed a playful swat at Severus' retreating backside, chuckling.

Severus shut the door behind him and headed to the kitchen. He planned on setting the table for breakfast, since that was something he could still do, even in his child's body, and he wasn't accustomed to being waited on hand and foot like James Potter had been. There had been no house elves ever at Spinner's End and even at school, Severus preferred to rely on them as little as possible, for he treasured his independence.

As he took out the silverware from the drawer, he pondered on what Harry had offered, and what Lily had told him, and wondered if he could ever bring himself to let his guard down enough to allow Harry to protect him like the child he now was. It was a new thing, relying on an adult to protect him, since in his former life, no adult had ever really done so. Even Eileen had failed to protect him from Tobias, and he had learned early on to rely on no one save himself. But perhaps . . . this time . . . things would be different. Perhaps . . .

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Lupin residence:_

After breakfast, while Teddy and Jamie washed and dried the dishes, Remus took Sirius into his study, where he could be assured a measure of privacy. This was where he usually discussed important things with his children, and sometimes doled out punishments as well. He indicated Sirius should sit down in one of the small child-sized chairs to the right of his rolltop while he scooted his desk chair over so he was sitting side-by-side with his new "son".

He cleared his throat and said, "All right, Siri, since I never really went over the rules of the house with you before, I'm going to do it now. Dora and I don't have many, but what we do have we insist you try and obey as best you can. I have a chart on the wall in the kitchen with a list of small chores that I expect to be done each day. We rotate the chores so you're not stuck doing the same thing every day, but other than that, everyone who lives here helps around the house and the yard."

"You mean, the way Kreacher used to do at Grimmauld Place?" Sirius clarified.

"Yes, but unlike a house elf, we don't expect you to wait on us hand and foot. Chores are dictated by age and difficulty, so Jamie won't have as many chores as Teddy or you, and so on. Here are some things you'll be expected to do—keep your room neat, that includes making the beds and picking up your clothes and toys, you don't live in a barn. Helping to set the table at mealtimes, washing and drying the dishes and putting them away. Teddy knows how to sweep and mop the kitchen floor and you can help with that too. Sometimes Dora will ask for you to help her fold the laundry, or weed the garden. Since Teddy is eight, he's also started helping clean the bathrooms once a week. Sometimes I might ask you to help me prepare dinner. Nothing major, and like I said, the chores rotate every day. The one thing we do insist on is that you remember what you're supposed to do that day and do it without whining. The chart is there to help remind you."

"What if I forget?" asked Sirius. He wasn't too keen on doing housework, having never had to do it before.

"If you forget once or twice, that's okay. Dora or I will remind you. But if it becomes a habit, then you'll get some time in the corner and not be allowed to play outside for the afternoon until you complete what you were supposed to do. Dora and I believe that chores teach a kid responsibility and how to take care of yourself when you grow up and live on your own." Remus told Sirius earnestly. "Understand?"

"Yes, Moony," Sirius sighed, wishing this discussion were over. He was starting to get bored because Remus was beginning to sound like every other authority figure he'd ever known, hung up on rules and regulations.

"I don't tolerate foul language, and so far have managed to not let Teddy and Jamie pick up on any bad words. If I catch you swearing, no matter the reason, I'll wash out your mouth with soap for a minute."

"Ah, now wait a minute!" Sirius squeaked. "I'm old enough to say a cuss word or two, Moony!"

"No, you're not. You're seven, and no seven-year-old living under my roof is going to have a mouth like a street bum. Even if you were an adult, you ought to know how to control your mouth. Don't test me," warned the werewolf sternly.

"Okay, I'll watch what I say," Sirius muttered. "What else?"

"Then there are what we call the Big Four, the most important rules in our house. First rule is a familiar one: Respect. We expect you to be respectful to us, to Teddy and Jamie, all adults, other children, and certainly yourself. Like I always say, if you can't say anything nice—don't say anything at all. Second rule is Obedience: when we tell you to do something, we expect you to do it; same goes for if we tell you _not_ to do something. Third rule is Honesty: don't _ever_ lie to us—about anything. Last and final rule is No Bullying and Malicious Pranking—of anyone, Sirius. And by that I mean, deliberately being cruel to someone simply because you don't like them, or playing a prank on someone that you know will humiliate or hurt them. Breaking any of those four rules will result in an immediate spanking, no ifs, ands, or buts."

Here Remus fixed the little boy with his sternest alpha wolf stare.

Sirius dropped his eyes after about three seconds.

"Am I clear, Sirius Orion?"

"Yes, sir. I hear you." Sirius mumbled. "This is all about Snape, right?"

"Yes and no. It's also about behaving at school. I don't know if you remember everything we did when we were in school, Sirius, but a lot of what we did was just plain wrong. Sneaking out of bed, wandering the grounds in the middle of the night, even releasing me from the shack . . .looking back on it I can't believe we weren't expelled for some of the things we pulled, especially on Severus."

"Oh, come on, Moony! We were kids, it's expected for us to break the rules! It's not like Sni—Snape got hurt anyway. James pulled him away from the door in time." Sirius waved off the other's concern.

"That's as may be, Padfoot, but we also should have suffered the consequences of our foolishness, and we almost never did. Especially over that night. Sirius, do you realize what could have happened if James _hadn't_ pulled Severus away in time? What if I had scratched, or God forbid, _bitten_ him?"

"He would have become a werewolf?" Sirius joked.

"Sirius, this isn't funny! If I had bitten him, I would have been executed!" snapped Remus.

"Dumbledore would never have let—"

"Dumbledore wouldn't have had a choice," Remus pointed out chillingly. "He might even have been sent to Azkaban for willfully endangering the lives of the rest of the students by having me attend school and not taking proper precautions. Your so-called prank might have caused a tragedy, not only for me, but Severus as well. He could have died that night, Sirius! And so could I."

"But he didn't. He lived to become a scummy Death Eater." Sirius reminded him petulantly.

"That's besides the point."

"He deserved it," Sirius pouted, sulking.

"No, he didn't. No one deserves that."

"You remember, Moony, he was always sneaking around, trying to get us in trouble. All I wanted was to teach the little sidewinder a lesson."

"Padfoot, did it ever occur to you that we didn't _need_ Severus following us around to get us into trouble? Believe me, we did fine on our own! If we hadn't been breaking rules, there would have been nothing for Severus to report, now would there?" asked Remus insistently.

"I . . . I guess not." Sirius admitted reluctantly.

"What I'm trying to say is that a lot of those pranks we pulled, not just on Severus, but on other kids, weren't funny, they were humiliating. Making Jana Larson's dress fly up in front of the whole class during her Charms demonstration was cruel and calling her Jana, Jana, Fat Banana was mean."

"You never seemed to mind before, Moony."

"That's because I was afraid to say anything, I didn't want to get on James' or your bad side and risk losing your friendship," admitted the former Marauder, looking his old friend right in the eye. "But even then I knew we went too far a good deal of the time. You know as well as I do that half our detentions were a joke, not real punishments because the Headmaster didn't think we meant any real harm. But he was wrong. I can see that now, as an adult and a teacher. You say we had fun, and maybe we did, but it was the wrong kind of fun—at someone else's expense. Someone ought to have tanned our arses good for what we did, instead of looking the other way."

Sirius shook his head. "But Moony, we turned out okay."

"Did we? Sirius, I'm not so sure about that. James changed because of Lily, if not for her, I'm afraid he'd have ended up a bullying ass. You spent thirteen years in Azkaban for being impulsive and not thinking things through, Peter became a traitor and a servant of darkness, and I became complacent, content to watch while others around me chose sides. It wasn't until I met Dora that I realized what I had become, a spineless wimp who didn't know how to stand up for what was right. She made me see that doing nothing was worse than anything, that by watching I committed a greater crime than any Death Eater. And all of that, Sirius, goes back to our misspent youth. Dumbledore didn't do us any favors, buddy."

"Dumbledore was a lot better than my bloody parents," Sirius growled.

"Was he? Sometimes I wonder," Remus mused. "Can you understand where I'm coming from, Sirius? I don't want my sons running wild—at school or at home—the way we did. We could have died so many times at school and it was sheer dumb luck we didn't. I don't want that for my kids. I want my kids to grow up safe and protected, and understanding that rules were made to keep you safe, not to be broken whenever you felt like it. And just because you don't like a person doesn't give you the right to hang him upside down and strip him in front of half the school. Maybe someday, when you're older, you'll realize that."

Sirius bit his lip. He still didn't understand what the big deal was about pranking Snape all those years ago. Snape had turned out—just as Sirius had known he would—to be a slimy traitor, so what did it matter if he'd got his nose rubbed in the dirt a few times? But he didn't want to be discussing this topic for the rest of the morning and so all he said was, "Okay, Moony. I get it. Now can I go and play with Teddy and Jamie?"

"All right, scamp. But mind you behave, because if you don't . . . you know what will happen." Remus stood up, ruffling Sirius' hair, then opened the door of the study, releasing the youngster.

Sirius tore off down the hall, calling, "Hey, Teddy! Jamie! Wanna play Exploding Snap?"

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Severus and Alby helped Ginny with breakfast by buttering pieces of toast while Harry fried the bacon and Ginny made fluffy cheese and chive omelets. Harry had told Ginny what had happened this morning with Severus. "It's a good thing you have the wards up, so you knew when he had gone missing," she had said. "I know this is going to be difficult for him, adjusting to being a child again when he has an adult's memories, and I feel sorry for him, but I hope you set him straight about leaving the house without permission, Harry. I don't want Alby thinking he can do the same thing."

"I did. I don't think you have to worry about that, Ginny. Alby knows better than to disobey us like that, even if Severus didn't. But we talked and he seems calmer now and more ready to accept us as his new family. Severus understands now about leaving the house alone. I doubt if he'll try it again. He just needs time, Gin. Time to get to know us and trust us."

"Oh, Harry. I need time too. Time to adjust to the fact that a man who was once my teacher is now living in my home as my surrogate son. It just seems sort of . . . strange, you know?"

"Yeah. You don't mind that we took him in, do you?" he asked in consternation.

"No, of course not! It's just it'll take some getting used to." Ginny reassured him. "Maybe we can help him feel more at home by going on a little family picnic?"

"That's a great idea! We can go to Victory Park," Harry said excitedly. Victory Park was about a mile and a half away from the cottage, a large grassy verge with a playground, Alby loved going there and playing on the swings, slide, and teeter-totter. It was a wizarding park, dedicated after the Second Wizard War, and also had child-sized brooms and sparkling wands to rent. The brooms were charmed so they could only fly about five feet in the air and the wands only emitted colorful sparks. Still, the small children like Alby loved playing pretend with them.

"After breakfast, we'll start planning the lunch menu and I'll find our basket and the blanket," Ginny said happily.

"And while you're doing that, I'm going to visit Remus. I need to discuss the Pensieve idea with him, see if Sirius might want to do it also, and Sirius and I need to have a little talk about what happened at the Burrow."

"I'll have Alby and Severus help me with the picnic lunch. I'll pack extra just in case some of our friends show up." Ginny said. There was always a chance that they'd run into one of their friends with their family over at Victory Park especially the day after Victory Day.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said, bending slightly to kiss her on the cheek.

Breakfast was filling and delicious, since both Ginny and Harry were excellent cooks. Severus, who usually did not have much of an appetite in the morning, found himself eating everything on his plate.

"Good, isn't it?" Alby asked, grinning. He had a bit of bacon on his chin.

"Yes." Severus nodded. "Wipe your mouth, you've got bacon on it."

Alby quickly scrubbed his face with a napkin, then said, "My mummy makes the bestest omelets."

"I agree," said Harry, finishing off his first one and then getting a second one from the plate.

"How would you boys like to go on a picnic this afternoon?' Ginny asked as she ate her own breakfast.

"Where, Mummy? Where? At Vic'try Park?" Alby asked, practically bouncing up and down.

"You guessed it, sweetheart," Ginny praised.

"Yay!" Alby cheered. "Sev'rus, I love goin' there, 'cause you can fly _real_ brooms like my dad an' get wands that shoot sparks and . . . sometimes I can play with my cousins, if they're there, but it's okay of they're not since you're here now, Sev'rus." The little boy gazed at his new "brother" from eyes filled with hero worship. "An' you'll play with me, right?"

Severus soon discovered that he could refuse Albus Severus Potter nothing when he gazed at him from _those_ eyes, so like his grandmother's and his father's. "I . . . all right. For a little while," Severus agreed, for he remembered what it was like to go to the park and have no one to play with until he'd met Lily.

Alby clapped his hands. "Mummy, when can we leave?"

Ginny laughed at her child's enthusiasm. "Well, first we have to pack some lunch and find the big picnic basket and the blanket. Would you and Severus like to help me?"

"Yes! I'm a big helper!" Alby cried eagerly.

"Very well. Umm . . . do you remember where you last put the basket?" Severus queried.

"I think . . . I put it in the third hall closet, next to my room," Ginny replied, beginning to clear away the breakfast dishes.

"Well, I'm off," Harry said abruptly, pulling on his jacket. "I'll be back in a bit. Hopefully you'll be ready to go by then." He decided to walk to the Lupins, since Remus' house was just up the street.

Harry found Remus reading in the den and the three boys playing a rousing game of Exploding Snap at the kitchen table. After greeting his godsons and Sirius, Harry drew Remus off to one side and asked the other wizard if Sirius had shown any signs of having nightmares or other disturbing memories.

"No, not that I know of. He seems to relish being a kid again, and it's almost as if he's blocked out any memories of Azkaban. So far, at least." Remus replied.

Harry glanced over at Sirius and the two Lupin brothers and said softly, "I wish it were that easy for Severus to live in the moment like Sirius. He's having more difficulty adjusting." Harry went on to tell about his idea to place certain memories of Severus' inside a Pensieve. "I just thought maybe it might help Sirius too, so I figured I'd run it by you. Ginny and I are going to take Alby and Severus out today for a picnic, I figured maybe it'd do Severus good to relax a bit with just us."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll keep my three hellions home today, give us time to bond too," Remus said. "I had a little talk this morning with Padfoot about the rules, though I don't know if I got through to him as well as I'd of liked."

"About the quarrel at the Burrow?" clarified Harry.

"That and some of what happened in the past while we were in school," answered Remus. "Only thing is, Siri's attitude is so . . .cavalier. Not to mention stubborn. He still thinks he was right to do what he did all those years ago." The werewolf shook his head.

Harry sighed. "I think I might have a talk with him as well. It's easy to justify yourself when the person you bullied turned out to follow the wrong people. But that was then and this is now. And I want to make certain history doesn't repeat itself. So, if you don't mind . . .?

Remus gestured towards the kitchen. "Be my guest, Harry. Maybe you can get through to him."

"Sirius, buddy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry called over to the boys.

Sirius reluctantly left the card game and came over to Harry. "What's up, Harry?" He grinned at his godson, looking quite at home in the Lupin residence.

Harry looked rather pensive. "We need to have a little talk. Come over here," he led the small boy to the other end of the den, close to the fireplace, and sat down in the chair beside the bookshelf.

"What did you wanna talk about, Harry? How's about we go flying someday? I still remember how to fly and I've heard you still have the Firebolt I bought you, right?"

"Yes, I do and that would be fine, maybe we can go flying in about a week or two," Harry agreed, unable to resist those big brown eyes. "But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I came by to see how you were settling in—"

"I'm good. Moony and I are okay now, and I really love hanging out with Jamie and Teddy, it's almost like old times." Sirius said, smirking.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry said darkly. "Sirius, you know what you said and did at the Burrow was wrong, don't you?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Aw, not this again! Moony already reamed my arse out again over stupid Snape. Why are you two so concerned about that slimy snake anyhow? I don't even know why he was allowed to come back through the Veil anyway. He should have stayed dead, I don't think he deserves a second chance."

Harry's mouth tightened. "That's not up to you—or any of us—to decide. That's in God's hands, and you don't have the right to judge Severus for what he did in the past, any more than he does you."

"I just don't understand how you can forgive him. He was a Death Eater, for crying out loud. Your father wouldn't have." Sirius said stubbornly.

"I'm not my father, Sirius." Harry said quietly. "And maybe that's the whole problem between you, my dad, and Severus. None of you are willing to let go of the past, to acknowledge that all of you made mistakes and just move on."

"Snape was the one who made all the mistakes, not me!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Really? Then you wouldn't call what you did to him fifth and sixth year a mistake? Or all the other years he was in school?"

"He was always a slimy Slytherin, he never changed! Why are you defending him?" Sirius objected, his lower lip jutting out.

"Because even though he made some terrible mistakes, he also did his best to atone for them. He wasn't the evil git you've always painted him. He protected me when I needed it, and Sirius, nobody made him." Harry told the other firmly.

"If I hadn't died, I could have done it better than him!" Sirius said angrily.

"That's not the point. The point is he did it, and God knows I didn't make it easy for him either."

"Oh, how noble! You know, that's probably the first time a Slytherin's ever done something good," Sirius sneered, his mouth twisting into an ugly grimace.

"Untrue. There are good as well as bad Slytherins, just like there's good and bad Gryffindors too." Harry argued.

"Ha! My whole family was Slytherin and there wasn't a good one in the lot!"

"What about your cousin Andromeda?" Harry demanded. "I thought you liked her. And Narcissa wasn't so bad once she was able to escape Voldemort's thumb. Even your little brother turned out to help the Light in the end. Horace Slughorn's a good person too. And your dad was an Auror, he hunted down dark wizards."

"And he let my mother walk all over him," Sirius growled. "He was hardly ever home and when he was home he let her lead him about like a sheep."

"And that gives you the right to label all Slytherins as evil and torment Severus?" Harry demanded angrily.

"He deserved it, look at what he became!"

"That's where you're wrong. You judged him without even giving him a chance, the same way my cousin Dudley did me. Dudley thought I was a freak and unnatural, and that gave him the right to beat me up whenever he felt like it. And my aunt and uncle let him."

"They were stupid Muggles, somebody should have jinxed them good to teach them respect."

"Like somebody did to you?" Harry demanded, his eyes bright with anger.

"That's different."

"How so? To me, there's not much difference between you bullying Severus because he's Slytherin and Dudley bullying me because I'm a wizard. Bullying is bullying, and you can't understand what it's like until you've gone through it. I have. And I'll never forget. Whether or not Severus became a Death Eater is besides the fact. He wasn't a Death Eater when you pranked him, now was he?"

"No, but . . ." Sirius squirmed under Harry's stern gaze.

"No, so you have no excuse. You have even less of an excuse for what happened at the Burrow. Sirius, this is supposed to be a second chance to live your life over, and hopefully become a better person. Let go of the past and try and start over. Don't make the same mistakes."

"I don't like Snape and I never will."

"You don't have to. All I ask is that you leave him alone. He's not your enemy, he's my ward and that means he's under my protection. You mess with him, Sirius, and you mess with me. So don't start what you can't finish." Harry told him firmly.

Sirius threw up his hands. "Unbelievable! You'd take his side over me?"

"I'm not taking any sides . . . not unless you force me to. I love you both, Sirius, and I'm glad you both got a second chance. Now don't be an idiot and waste it. Will you do that, for me?" Harry asked, gentling his tone.

Sirius bit his lip. "Okay. I'll try." He meant it, but he was sure Snape wasn't going to turn out any differently than last time. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Harry would just have to learn the hard way not to trust Slytherins. They were all poison.

"C'mere, you!" Harry picked him up and tickled him until he howled, then set him down. "I'll see you later. I've got to get home, I promised Ginny I wouldn't be late." He waved goodbye to Remus, Jamie, and Teddy, then Apparated back to his house. Hopefully his words had had some effect on Sirius.

By the time Harry arrived back home, Ginny and the boys had gotten everything packed into the basket and were ready to go. Since they would be Apparating to the park, Ginny suggested the boys take a Stomach Soother beforehand. "I remember Sidelong Apparition used to make me throw up whenever my mum or dad tried it with me. That's why we usually Flooed somewhere, or took Dad's Ford Anglia."

"Yeah, Sidelong Apparition never agreed with me either," her husband admitted. He held a vial of smoky lavender liquid out to Alby. "Here, son. Drink this all for me."

"Will it make my tummy not feel yucky?" asked the littlest Potter.

"Yup. Go on now."

Alby bravely swallowed the potion.

Next to him, Ginny handed a vial to Severus, who tried to refuse it.

"I never got sick when I Apparated."

"Neither did I, but Sidelong Apparition is different." Ginny reminded. "How long has it been since you've done that, Severus?"

"Too long to remember," the five-year-old sighed.

"And you want to be able to enjoy the picnic with all the good food we made, right?" Ginny persuaded.

Still Severus hesitated, common sense warring with pride.

Until Alby said innocently, "Don' worry, Sev. It don' t taste yucky. You're not . . . a'scared of taking potions, are you?"

Severus flashed the younger boy a scowl. "No! I've taken more potions than you could imagine." He took the Stomach Soother and swallowed it in one gulp. Then he hugged Mimic hard.

Harry and Ginny hid grins. There was nothing quite like the pride of an older brother. Then they each grasped a child by the arm and Apparated away to Victory Park.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Once they arrived at the park, Severus found he was glad he had agreed to take the potion, for his stomach was a bit queasy for the first five minutes, then thanks to the Stomach Soother, it settled down. The park was large, with big oak, poplar, and ash trees. Sculpted hedges with pretty blooming pink and purple flowers surrounded benches and trails leading to a small lake where you could feed the ducks and herons that swam there. A bag of bread crumbs cost two Knuts. There was a large playground area and next to that were the booths where you could rent the brooms and fake wands.

"I wanna get a wand and a broom, Dad!" Alby cried.

"After we eat lunch," Harry told him. "I, for one, am quite hungry." He helped Ginny spread the blanket down and they anchored it to the ground with Sticking Charms. Then Ginny cast a spell to keep the ants and bugs away from their spot. "Mmm. Everything looks delicious." Harry said, peering inside the basket.

"Alby and Severus helped me make most of it," Ginny declared proudly.

There were several kinds of sandwiches, including cold chicken cutlets with butter on white toast, tuna salad (which Alby had mixed), and ham and cheese with tomato and mayo, which Severus had helped put together. Ginny had made potato salad with bacon, a three bean salad, and there was sweet apple cider and butterbeer for drinks. There were also pears, grapes, and a strawberry pie for a sweet.

Alby sat next to Severus on the blanket, pretending to feed bits and pieces of his sandwich to Bucky, his stuffed hippogriff. He chattered endlessly about what they could do at the park.

Severus at first was sort of annoyed, since he wasn't used to small children babbling, but Alby's enthusiasm was infectious and he found himself looking forward to teaching his namesake how to fly a broom and the correct wand movements for some charms. He finished his tuna sandwich and potato salad at almost the same time Alby did his chicken sandwich.

Then he watched, amused, at the way Alby wheedled Harry into getting them both brooms and wands, even though the adults weren't done eating yet. _He'll probably be in Slytherin for sure!_ Thought the former Potions Master. Then again, perhaps it was too early to tell.

"All right, you little conniver!" laughed Harry, giving in. "Come on, let's go rent you and Severus a broom and a wand."

Alby happily accompanied him, making Ginny smile.

In no time at all they were back and Alby had cajoled Severus into going flying with him. Severus rolled his eyes at riding a kiddie broom, of all things, but then he realized his small body wouldn't have been able to handle a regular broom, even if he remembered how to fly one. He showed his small brother how to fly corkscrews and spirals, demonstrating the maneuvers over and over until Alby, who was quite quick on the uptake, mastered them.

"He's being very patient with Alby, dear," Ginny said, watching the two boys.

"I know. And that's pretty amazing, considering he was never that patient with us in class." Harry said, stretching out to lie with his head in Ginny's lap.

"I think he really likes Alby. And Alby adores him." Ginny remarked. "Maybe that's why. I don't think Severus ever had anyone admire him before or look up to him when he was growing up."

"You're right. And that's bound to make him feel good about himself," Harry agreed. He was glad that his little son had made the quiet dark-haired orphan welcome without a fuss. "I just hope they both continue to get along so nicely."

"Well, I'm sure they'll have their disagreements, just like any other siblings," Ginny said wisely. "But Alby doesn't stay angry for long and hopefully Severus won't either."

They watched the two dark-haired imps circling and playing tag across the grass, enjoying the sun and gentle breeze and the peacefulness of the afternoon.

Soon the two boys had tired of flying and landed their brooms. They then began to "practice" magic, with Severus showing Alby how to correctly hold a wand and how to pronounce "Wingardium Leviosa!" and "Lumos!" charms.

Severus himself was surprised at how much patience he had with Albus Severus Potter, but he put it down to the fact that Alby was eager to learn and listened to what he said, unlike many a Hogwarts student, who was more interested in socializing than brewing potions.

Though after twenty minutes, Alby grew bored and suggested a game of Hide and Seek.

"You can count and I'll hide," the four-year-old said. "How high can you count, Sev'rus?"

"A lot higher than twenty," came the quiet response.

"Wow! You're really smart. Almost as smart as Mum and Dad!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at that declaration. He knew more than both Potters combined about brewing potions, for one thing. He also was almost positive he possessed a higher IQ as well. But he didn't want to get into a debate about who was the smarter wizard with a four-year-old. Let him keep his innocent assumptions a bit longer. He too remembered when he had thought his father and mother the smartest and most beautiful people in the world . . . before Tobias had turned to the bottle and Eileen had allowed despair to rule her.

He covered his eyes with his hands and began counting.

Alby rushed off to hide.

While they were playing, Harry and Ginny were spotted by the Longbottoms—Neville, Luna, and their little girl, Frances Alice, or Frankie for short, as well as Draco, Astoria, and Cory. It appeared as though the Potters weren't the only ones who had decided today was a great afternoon for a picnic.


	10. Past Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the park, Severus meets Frankie, the daughter of Neville and Luna, and also Draco, Cory, and Astoria and has a discussion with Draco about the past

"Hey, look, Luna! It's Ginny and Harry!" a familiar voice called from just across the lawn, where the swings were. It was Neville, apparently the Longbottoms had the same idea as the Potters, and the tall broad-shouldered Herbology professor made his way towards the Potters, grinning genially. He was accompanied by his tall blond ethereal-looking wife, Luna and hanging onto his other arm was a pixie-like little girl of about five. Frankie was a mixture of both her parents, she had long flyaway hair in a pretty golden-brown shade and big brown eyes. She was dressed in a blue denim skirt and ruffled top with embroidered ponies and pink roses. Her sneakers were white with horse head charms on them.

"And Alby!" Frankie shouted, skipping past her dad to get to the blanket. "Hiya, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." The little girl threw her arms about Harry and hugged him, then did the same to Ginny.

"How are you doing, Frankie? Long time no see, eh?" Ginny chuckled.

Frankie shook her head. "You just saw me last week, Aunt Ginny," she reminded the red-haired witch.

"That's right. I thought it was longer because you've grown almost a whole inch since last time," Ginny teased.

Frankie giggled, for she always wanted to be tall like her dad. "Where's Alby?"

"He's playing hide-and-seek with Severus over there," Ginny pointed to where the two boys were playing.

Frankie's eyes widened, and she asked nervously. "Is he a new kid? I've never seen him around before."

"Ah . . . well . . .he's our new . . .son." Ginny fumbled to try and explain how Severus came to be there. "Harry and I are his guardians because he's an orphan."

"Like 'cause he's got no mum and dad?" asked the girl. "Like Uncle Harry?"

"Yes, like that. So your uncle and I agreed to let Severus live with us and now he's like Alby's big brother. Why don't you go and say hello, dear?"

Frankie looked doubtful, she was always a little shy meeting new people. "Umm . . ."

But then Alby looked up and spotted her. Next to his cousin Rose and Scorpius, Frankie was one of his favorite playmates. "Frankie! Come and meet my big brudder!" He waved at her, smiling sweetly.

Severus looked up from where he was hiding his eyes, expecting to see another little boy. Instead he saw the most adorable little girl staring uncertainly back at him. His forehead wrinkled, as he tried to determine which of his former students could have produced such a sweet child.

Frankie took two steps toward him and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Frances Longbottom, but everybody calls me Frankie."

Severus took her hand, amazed that clumsy Long bottom had produced such a petite child. "Hello. My name is Severus Snape. Pleased to meet you."

"Sev'rus, this is Frankie," Alby said, coming up and hugging the little girl. "Frankie's one of my best friends, 'sides Rosie an' Cory. She loves horses and flowers."

Frankie nodded. "I like to help my daddy and mummy plant flowers, but I like roses best. I want to get a pony someday, but my daddy says I have to wait till I'm six or seven. I'm five now. How old are you, Severus?"

"I'm . . ." _Thirty-eight,_ he almost blurted, catching himself in time. " . . . five also."

"Yay!" she clapped happily. "Finally someone the same age as me. I was born April 6th. How about you?"

"January 9th," replied Severus absently. He was gazing over at Neville and Luna, who were sitting on the blanket talking to Harry and Ginny and giving him surreptitious glances every so often. It made him uncomfortable. He wondered just what explanation Harry and Ginny were giving the Longbottoms.

"That's my mum and dad," Frankie announced, waving her hand over at Neville and Luna.

Severus nodded, recalling a stocky boy who was continually blew up cauldrons in his classroom and a skinny blond girl who saw magical beings almost no one else did and usually had her head in the clouds. But oddly enough, she had been one of his best potions students. What irony that she had married Longbottom, who had been one of his worst brewers. He wondered if Frankie had inherited her mother's gift for brewing or was she more inclined towards Herbology?

Alby, growing bored, grabbed Frankie's hand and dragged her off to where he had put his toy broom. "Frankie, wanna fly with me? Sev'rus, can she borrow your broom?"

"Yes." Severus called back, rooted to the spot. He suddenly recalled all the times he had snapped at and sneered at Longbottom and wondered if the adult Longbottom remembered those times. If he did, would he want to get revenge upon his former teacher, now that Severus was defenseless? Snape had felt justified at the time treating Longbottom so harshly, he had been trying to push the kid into working harder and grow a backbone, but now he regretted his sharpness. Might he have been wrong? He crept closer to the four adults upon the blanket, who had their heads together, whispering. They did not see him standing a few feet away.

" . . . _sure_ that's really Professor Snape?" Neville murmured, astonishment in his brown eyes. He had lost some weight since the war ended, and his face was thinner now and he resembled his father Frank a good deal. He was also a bit broader in the shoulder than he had been and taller as well.

"It's him, all right," Ginny answered. "He might look like a cute kid, but he still has the snarky attitude and sharp tongue. That's two things that haven't changed."

"How'd it happen, for Merlin's sake?" asked Luna.

Harry shrugged and told them how he had gone to visit his godfather's and Severus' graves and the spinning vortexes had appeared and out of them had tumbled the de-aged Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

"That's just . . . amazing!" Luna said. "I've never heard of the Veil turning inward like that. And so they're going to just . . . remain as children now?"

"Yes. Ginny and I agreed to take Severus and Remus has Sirius. I feel bad for him . . . almost. " Harry said. "Then again, maybe this is karma for Lupin allowing Sirius to get away with murder the first time."

"Could be," Luna murmured. Then she added, "If Sirius and Severus still have all their previous memories, why not just Age them back with a potion?"

Before Harry or Ginny could respond, Severus spoke. "That wouldn't work."

All of the adults stared at him.

"Why not, Severus?" Harry queried, one eyebrow raised.

Severus huffed and sighed. _Seven years of potions and he still doesn't remember the basic laws! Merlin's bloody cauldron, but was I talking to myself all those years ago?_ "An Aging Potion is only temporary. It's effects will wear off in a few hours and cannot be made permanent. It's been tried before and the result has always ended in death for the imbiber. The cells grow at too rapid a rate and burn themselves out and die. Do you not remember the examples I gave you in class, Potter?" he demanded, sounding very much like the snarky professor he'd once been.

"Yup, same old Snape," Neville remarked, smirking.

Harry scowled at the little boy. "Sorry we're not all potions prodigies like you, _Mr._ Snape. Now mind your tone!"

Neville and Luna gaped at the stern tone coming out of Harry's mouth.

Severus flushed and muttered an apology. "But that's not the only reason why Black and I can't use magic to . . . become our former ages again. We were brought back here so we could . . . have a second chance to live our lives over, and hopefully not repeat the mistakes we made in our former lives. If we simply aged ourselves back to what we were, it would totally defeat the purpose of a rebirth, for we would be back the way we were before we died. Therefore, it's not allowed."

"How can you be sure?" asked Luna.

"I just know," was all the boy replied, sounding exasperated. "I can't explain it any better than that."

"That explanation sounds good enough for me," said Neville. "I was never any good at magical theory and potions anyway, no matter how much you pushed me, professor."

Severus gazed at Longbottom with a somewhat sour expression, for he now realized that he had underestimated Neville. Longbottom had proved far more reliable and resilient than he had given the boy credit for. "I . . . believe that I owe you an apology, Longbottom. I was rather harsh on you and I may have not needed to be so."

Neville's eyes went wide upon hearing what had just come out of the child's mouth. The world really _had_ stopped spinning. "Uh . . . that's okay, Professor. I understand better now that you were trying to . . . make me work harder by being so strict. I could have seriously injured someone the way I kept blowing up cauldrons. In a way, you made me better able to handle myself when I had to deal with the really sadistic nasty teachers we had in seventh year."

"The Carrows," Severus said darkly. "There wasn't much I could do to stop them . . . not and still maintain my cover. It is something . . . I regret deeply. I wanted nothing more than to hex them into grease spots upon the dungeon floor, or to rip out their intestines and roast them over a fire. Instead I was forced to watch . . ." He shook his head abruptly. There was a terrible aching pain in his eyes, and he whispered, "You need to get me that Pensieve tomorrow, Harry." He closed his eyes, sending the awful memories back behind his Occlumency shields.

"I will," Harry said, and gently patted Severus on the shoulder.

The boy stiffened, but did not pull away.

Neville, too, looked pained. "You tried your best, Severus. That's all any of us could do. But now it's over and done with and we can move on. We survived and that's all that matters. That, and the fact that our kids will grow up in a world free of war."

Harry and Ginny nodded. "That's the important thing," said Ginny. "And this time around, so will you, Severus." She gave him a smile.

"That is one thing that I am grateful for . . . Ginny." He gave her a small smile in return.

Just then they heard Alby yelling, "Hey, Sev'us, c'mere and show Frankie how to cast the light spell. Please! Then we can play some more hide n'seek."

The adults concealed grins behind their hands when Severus heaved a huge sigh that seemed to come from the tips of his toes and muttered, "Little brothers!"

Then he turned and rejoined his namesake and Frankie, picking up his toy wand from the spot where he'd left it in the grass. He was rather glad that Alby had called him right then, for things had started to get a bit too emotional for his liking and this was as good an excuse as any not continue the conversation. He did feel relieved, however, that Neville didn't hold a grudge.

"Wow! Who taught you how to cast spells like that?" asked Frankie, looking at her new friend in awe.

"My mother," answered Severus quietly.

"Before she died, right? I heard Aunt Ginny say you were an orphan and that's why you lived with them. I'm sorry about your mummy. You must miss her an awful lot." Frankie said kindly.

"I do," answered Severus, and blinked away tears.

The little girl gazed at him knowingly, then said uncannily, "You can cry if you want, Severus. I'd cry forever n' ever if my mum died."

"Me too," Alby agreed.

Severus sniffled, then dashed his hand over his eyes. He didn't dare give in to his emotions, even though it was tempting. He had shed enough tears in the past two days than he ever had in his life and he was _not_ going to be labeled a cry baby. "No. I've cried enough now. It won't bring her back."

"No, but maybe you'll feel better," Frankie suggested. "Mummy says it's okay to cry if you're sad, because tears help the sadness go away."

Severus shook his head stubbornly. "Not for me." There was a lifetime of sorrow buried within him and he knew if he surrendered to it, he would drown in a deluge of tears. "Now watch the way I move my wand for this next spell," he told them, abruptly changing the subject. He began to show them a Color Change charm.

As the kids watched their "elder" eagerly, the Potters were joined by yet another group of old friends, Draco, Astoria, and little Cory.

"Fancy meeting you here, Potter," Draco drawled, giving Harry a lazily insolent grin.

"It was Ginny's idea to have a picnic," Harry pointed out, ruffling Cory's hair.

"Great minds think alike," laughed Astoria, she was tall and slender, wearing a dark blue dress and her silky platinum hair was pulled back in a chignon. "Mind if we steal some of your food, Ginny? I didn't really have time to cook today, I was helping my sister pick out baby clothes, she's expecting in five months and wants to get the nursery ready." She helped herself to a sandwich, some potato salad, and a drink.

"That's wonderful! Tell Daphne I'm so happy for her. I know how much she and Dennis always wanted a baby." Luna cried, grinning from ear to ear. She had been good friends with Daphne Greengrass and Dennis Creevy, who was now Daphne's husband, during school.

"I remember those days," Ginny said reminiscently.

"It's not something you ever really forget," Luna said, wincing. "Men have it easy."

While the women talked about their trials and tribulations of being pregnant, Cory tugged on his father's sleeve. "Daddy, can I go and play with Alby and Frankie and Severus?"

"Yes, you may, Cory." Draco said gravely, then as he watched the little boy run off, he remarked ruefully, "God, but I sound more like my old man every day."

"Speaking of Lucius, I'm glad that he and Arthur actually managed to have a civil conversation last night," Harry said, smirking.

"You and me both. I thought for sure I was going to have to separate them if Dad didn't watch his mouth," Draco sniggered. "I'm glad, however, that they managed to put the past in perspective at last. It was past time to bury the hatchet."

"Somewhere besides their own backs," Harry agreed sagely. "At least now we won't need to worry about blood being spilled every time they're in the same room. We might not forget what happened, but it's time to forgive the mistakes of the past."

"Yes." Draco said quietly, his gaze suddenly shifting to the slight dark-haired boy now demonstrating another wand motion to his son, Alby, and Frankie. He had seen Severus last night at the Burrow, but had been too shocked upon seeing his mentor's return from the Veil and too much of a coward to speak to him right off, and then Severus had gotten into that awful brawl with that brat Sirius Black, and Draco hadn't felt like dredging up the past after that.

He watched the former professor for quite awhile, a wistful smile creeping over his face. He rubbed his chin and murmured to Harry, "I still can't believe he's back. I always felt terrible that I never got a chance to . . . say goodbye or tell him how much I . . . appreciated what he did for me. He saved my life with his Unbreakable Vow. I always meant to tell him . . . but somehow there was never the right moment . . ."

"Maybe you should tell him now," Harry suggested softly.

Draco hesitated. The past was painful for him, but he knew Harry was right. He'd been carrying his guilt over Severus' sacrifice like a millstone about his neck for far too long. It was time to lay old regrets to rest.

The kids, including Severus, looked up as Draco approached them.

"It's not time to go yet, is it, Daddy?" asked Cory worriedly.

"No, son. You can play with Alby and Frankie some more." Draco replied. "Severus, would you mind if I talked to you a bit in private?"

Severus eyed his former student warily. Today seemed to be a day for reliving past regrets, he mused, seeing the guilty expression in Draco's gray-blue eyes. "All right, Draco," he agreed calmly. He turned to Alby and Frankie. "I'll be back soon. Keep practicing."

"Okay, Sev'us," Alby said proudly, waving his wand a quarter turn to the right and saying "Lumos!"

He was rewarded with colored sparks shooting from his wand tip.

Frankie squealed and clapped. Cory clapped too. Then he turned back and ran over to his mother, asking to rent a wand and a broom too.

Draco smirked. "He's a smart one, he is. Almost as bright as Cory. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin." He headed over to a wooden bench beneath the shade of a large oak tree.

"He has his grandmother's eyes and brains," remarked Severus, climbing up on the bench to sit next to Draco. "What's wrong, Draco?" he began without preamble.

The new Potions Master sighed and did not answer for several minutes. "When I saw you for the first time last night . . . I thought maybe it was some kind of stupid prank, but then I saw Harry's face when he told us about what happened in the cemetery, and jokes aren't really Potter's style . . . so I had to believe it as the truth. Then I saw you with my father, and I realized it couldn't be anyone else, because Father would never lose control like that, especially in front of old Arthur, unless it involved you. He's said many times to me that he wished he had never sent you back to Voldemort that night . . . he feels responsible for your death . . . as do I."

Severus shook his head. "You shouldn't. I chose to go, Draco. Lucius couldn't have stopped me. I knew the risks, but someone had to distract the Dark Lord long enough for Harry to figure out how to defeat him. Better me than him. Or you. You had families, the rest of your lives ahead of you."

"And you had no one," Draco whispered sadly.

"I was the logical choice," Severus said, with a trace of bitterness. "As Dumbledore said long ago when I tried to arrest the curse that was killing him . . .my soul was already tainted, making the Unbreakable Vow for you and taking your place was an act of mercy . . .for you and for him."

"That doesn't make it right!" Draco protested. "I was so stupid . . . I should have listened to you back in fifth year, when you warned me about Father . . . and following him down the dark path. But I thought I knew it all, thought that I knew how to handle everything he could throw at me. I didn't realize the cost until it was too late . . . and the Mark was branded into me . . ." Draco lowered his head, rubbing unconsciously at the spot on his left wrist where the Mark had been. "I was such a fool . . . and you paid for it. Severus, you should have let me kill the old bastard. You never should have taken that burden upon yourself. It was my responsibility. _I_ should have been the one with the black mark on my soul, _I_ should have been the one everybody hated for killing the bloody greatest wizard who ever lived. You didn't deserve any of it." Sudden tears gathered in the gray-blue eyes.

"You were a foolish boy, influenced by your father and a clever-tongued megalomaniac," Severus soothed, laying a hand upon Draco's arm. "Like me, you were tempted into darkness. Do you think I didn't know how scared you were, how you were too scared to go on and yet too scared to turn back? You were a boy, Draco, trying to please your family, and I knew what awaited you at the end of the path. I could not let you kill Dumbledore, couldn't let you be corrupted as I had been by using an Unforgivable. This was my chance to save a soul . . . as I could not all those years ago with other young boys and girls. What I did, I did willingly. I have no regrets, Draco."

"How can you not? If it weren't for me, you'd never have had to become a murderer," Draco objected. "The old man would have had to find another to do his dirty work . . . or done it himself! If he knew he was bloody dying, why in hell didn't he just overdose on Dreamless Sleep or something and saved all of us the trouble of killing him?"

"Albus believed he knew what he was doing."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, well he didn't know everything, the old fart! He might have thought your soul tainted by falling into the Dark Lord's snare, but he never understood you. Your soul always remained your own, because you came back to the Light of your own free will, and redeemed yourself. And a redeemed soul is purer than one who has never looked into the teeth of darkness, because that soul has been tempered in fire and tested by adversity, and made a conscious choice between good and evil. A soul that always walked the straight and narrow is more vulnerable and sometimes when tested would give way because it did not know how to bend or to see shades of gray in the choices before it. Lucius told me that, after the war. Dumbledore was always going on about choices determining who you were, but when push came to shove he chose to sacrifice you instead of himself, the selfish bastard. He _knew_ you'd never let me become an assassin. For all I know, he might have encouraged Mother to come to you and ask you to make the Unbreakable Vow."

"Draco, there's no point in reliving what is past. The war forced us all to make some hard choices."

"Yeah, well, nobody made harder choices than you, Severus. I'm just sorry I got you involved in my problems." Draco said, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"I would have gotten involved regardless, Dragon. You were like my child . . ." Severus whispered, very softly. Obsidian eyes met gray-blue ones.

"Then you forgive me?" Draco asked, his voice rough.

"Always. You made the same mistake I did, and I would be a hypocrite if I didn't," Severus said earnestly. "And my sacrifice was worth it, for look at what you have become . . . a Potions Master of renown, and a loving husband and father, living a life free of shame and darkness. That was all I had ever wished for."

Draco abruptly reached out and swept the small boy into a long hug. "I'm so damn glad you came back," he said, then he wept softly for several minutes, purging his soul of the guilt that had festered inside it for so long.

And Severus, who normally hated to be touched by an adult male, wrapped his arms about Draco's neck and held on tight. "Me too. We both deserve a second chance. This time, I'll get it right."

Neither of them noticed that a pair of emerald eyes was observing them from the picnic blanket. Harry looked over just in time to see Draco hug Severus . . . and Severus hug the blond man back. He felt a sudden surge of relief that Draco had resolved his differences with his former professor . . . followed hard by pangs of jealousy. Severus never allowed Harry to hug him that way! Much less return the hug! What made Draco so special? _He_ wasn't Severus' guardian, _Harry_ was. Harry struggled with his temper, reminding himself that in his former life Severus had been much closer to Draco, had probably known and loved the Slytherin scion from infancy . . . so it was only natural that he feel more comfortable with Malfoy. Eventually, Severus would come around and trust Harry as well. At least Harry _hoped_ so . . .

**A/** **N: How did you like this one? What did you think about Frankie? Draco and Severus' talk?**


	11. A Cry in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Sirius have horrific nightmares and need a Pensieve

Both Severus and Alby had played so hard at the park that they were exhausted. After Ginny had made them a light supper of chicken noodle casserole and some fresh bread with butter, both boys were only too happy to go to bed, and neither of them even wanted dessert. Severus helped Alby into pajamas and then undressed himself. He brushed his teeth and used the toilet and then tumbled into sleep, he even missed the nightly bedtime story Ginny was reading to them. She had chosen one of Harry's favorites, _The Children's King Arthur and His Knights_ , and was currently reading the Tale of Sir Gawain. Severus, whose favorite it was also, just couldn't keep his eyes open, and fell asleep as Ginny begun.

Not long after, Alby too was getting sleepy, and Ginny bookmarked her place and kissed her baby goodnight. "Pleasant dreams, my darling," she whispered as she tucked the covers around him.

She then went over to Severus and tucked his covers about him also and gently kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, Severus." Then she stood gazing at the small boy and smiling wistfully. She hoped that Severus would come to trust Harry and her, and learn that the past would never be held against him and they would always take care and love him like he was their own. Ginny's heart had been stolen away soon after Severus had arrived in their home, and all she wanted now was to just cuddle the five-year-old. But right now Severus wasn't ready for that, he was still shy and uncertain, and knowing what she did of his previous life, Ginny couldn't blame him.

So she contented herself with saying good night and then went downstairs to join Harry in listening to the Wizarding Wireless and eating a bowl of popcorn. They went to bed around eleven and slept deeply until they heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the boys' room.

Harry sat bolt upright, all the hair standing out on the back of his neck. The next thing he heard was Alby crying, "Mummy! Daddy! I need you! I'm scared!"

Ginny was out of bed before Harry had time to stand up. "I'm coming, baby!"

Harry followed, wondering if his little boy had a bad dream.

But when he got into the room, he saw Alby sitting up, clutching Bucky, tears streaming down his face, and looking over at Severus.

Severus was thrashing about, all tangled in the covers, and it was he who had screamed, for another terrible cry emerged from his throat.

"Daddy, Sev' us screamin'. Make him stop!" Poor Alby was crying, seeing Severus and hearing him was frightening him terribly.

"I'll try, scamp," Harry said.

Ginny had already rushed over to Alby and was hugging and rocking him. "Hush, Alby. Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, Mummy. But Sev'us is. He screamed so loud he woke me right up!" Albys wrapped his arms around Ginny's neck and buried his face in her shoulder.

Harry approached Severus, his heart almost breaking for the boy. He had his own share of nightmares and could only imagine how horrible Severus' dreams must be to make him scream like that. He gently unwound the small boy from the sheets, then he sat down on the bed and gathered the still dreaming child into his lap. "Severus, wake up. You're all right now, son. Severus!" He shook the boy slightly and began rubbing his back. "Come on, buddy, wake up! I'm here, wake up!"

Severus groaned, and then all of a sudden he was awake. He stared at Harry without really seeing him, his dark eyes filled with terror and revulsion. "He . . . he killed them . . . he killed them _all_ . . ." he gasped, choking on a sob. "All the little children . . . and all I could do was watch! I couldn't help them . . . couldn't save them . . . I let them _die_ . . .!" he wailed.

"Shhh . . . it was a dream, Severus. " Harry soothed, knowing all the while that he lied. But he didn't want to scare Alby any more than he already was. He cradled Severus in his arms and carried him out of the room and into his own bedroom. Hopefully Ginny could get Albus back to sleep, but for now Harry would try and calm down Severus, who had been dreaming of his days as a Death Eater.

"It wasn't! And you know it!" came Severus's little voice, slightly muffled from being pressed against Harry's shirt. "It was real! It was real!" he began to cry softly.

Harry sat down with the little boy in the rocker, it was the place he always sat with Alby whenever the child came into their room and woke him crying over a bad dream, which wasn't very often. He slowly rocked back and forth, carding Severus' hair and murmuring, "You're okay, Severus. Nothing like that will ever happen again. I promise." He rubbed small circles on the former professor's back. "It's okay to cry. Go on."

Severus had been trying to cry quietly, for one thing he didn't like to cry, and he had been conditioned not to by his father. But for some reason with Harry he felt unafraid and his emotions were that of a five-year-old. No five-year-old who had seen what he had in his dreams would ever be able to endure it without crying. He put his head on Harry's shoulder and sobbed, the sobs coming faster and harder as he allowed himself to grieve over all the lost children.

For long moments Harry said nothing, just hugged his ward and rocked back and forth, the creak of the rocker a soothing counterpoint to the little boy's sobbing. Severus' cries tore at Harry, he remembered all too well crying like this after the war, over all the people he had lost, but especially the raven-haired child he now held in his arms. Then, Ginny had held him and comforted him. Now it was his turn.

Severus finally stopped crying, and for a moment he just lay against Harry's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't remember crying this way in his former life . . . except when he had found Lily's body. His breath hitched and he felt Harry's hand rubbing his back. It felt so very good.

"Do you feel a little better?"

"Yes," was all Severus replied. It was true. He did feel slightly better.

"Good. Do you think you can take a Calming Draught and some Dreamless Sleep for me?" asked Harry softly.

Severus nodded. "But it won't be enough." He told Harry solemnly.

"Why?"

"Because they only mask the memories, they don't erase them," Severus said. He shivered. "I don't want to remember anymore, Harry. Not like that. I want to forget I ever watched innocent little children die." He shifted so he was sitting up and looking Harry in the eye. He had witnessed many terrible things in his time as a spy, but that particular memory was one of the worst. "The Dark Lord . . . he wanted to make an example to everyone of his ruthlessness. So he . . . found a wizarding preschool that contained mostly half-bloods and he slaughtered the teachers and then he . . . lined up all the children . . . and he killed them . . .all of them . . . with lightning, fire, and the Torture Curse. And all I could do . . . was bear witness . . . I couldn't save them . . .and now I hear them screaming in my sleep."

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

"God! Oh God!" Harry cried, his eyes wide, and also filled with tears.

"I need a Pensieve, Harry. I want to get rid of these horrible memories. I don't need them anymore. Please get me one."

Harry had never heard Severus Snape plead for anything, or seen him so depressed and fearful. "I will. I'll firecall Minerva in a few minutes, and ask to borrow the one in her office." He wandlessly Summoned the potions he wished Severus to take, as well as a glass of juice. "Right now, I want you to take these, Severus. You're on the verge of an anxiety attack."

Severus obediently took the potions without whining. Then he held the juice cup with both small hands and quickly gulped it down to wash away the awful taste.

Harry vanished the empty vials and cup and stroked his hand down Severus' hair. "I'm going to put you in my bed for a bit, all right? Try and relax while I talk with Minerva."

Severus just nodded, and blew his nose with the handkerchief Harry gave him. He felt totally worn out from his emotional outburst and also tired, though that could be because of the Dreamless Sleep. Harry set him down in the middle of the bed and tucked a blanket around him.

Then he tossed a handful of Floo powder into his fireplace and firecalled his old teacher. He explained what had happened, and Minerva was very sympathetic and told him he could bring Severus by whenever he wished to rid himself of the terrible memories. Harry thanked her, then turned back to tell Severus the good news.

But Severus was fast asleep on his bed. Harry smiled and went and lay down next to him. Soon he had fallen asleep as well.

In the boys' room, Ginny and Alby had curled up together on Alby's bed and they too slept.

Page~*~*~*~*~Break

_A few hours previous:_

Remus had decided to have a little fun with his boys today. He didn't want Sirius to think he was some stodgy old has been that didn't remember how to play with his children. The fact was, he played with Jamie and Teddy all the time, whenever he had free time. Which wasn't much during the school year, but now it was summer.

He had been pondering how to teach Sirius the difference between a practical joke, which was essentially funny and harmless, and the kind of malicious pranks he had played as a Marauder. Finally he decided to play a game with the boys called Prank Wars. It involved using simple friendly jinxes and other joke products, like whoopee cushions, fake flaming dog poo, hand buzzers, sticky slugs, burping powder and so on to prank the other team. The team got points for surprising their opposition or making them laugh. Points were lost if the joke hurt the other team or was in poor taste. It was a good way to blow off steam and teach his newest member how to joke around without hurting anyone or seriously humiliating them.

Remus and Sirius were on one team and Jamie and Teddy on the other. They played for two hours, and Sirius had tremendous fun with his brothers and his new "father". He had never realized that Muggle joke products could be so fun. But he also liked the wizarding versions and one of his favorite jinxes was the Tickle Hex.

Sirius was proud when he and Remus were declared the winners, after his Banshee Shriek charm nearly made his brothers wet themselves from shock.

"Did you have fun, scamp?" asked Remus after they headed inside for supper. Tonks was going to be late, she had to stay and write out reports at work.

Sirius nodded. "It was a wicked game, Remus. James would have loved it."

"I did love it," said Jamie, flashing his brother a puzzled look.

"I mean James Potter," Sirius clarified. "He loved to prank people too."

"Is he related to Uncle Harry?" asked Teddy.

"Yeah, he was Harry's dad," Sirius answered.

"Oh, that's cool," Teddy nodded, then asked Remus what they were having for supper.

Remus decided on bacon cheeseburgers and a salad, and ice cream for dessert. None of the boys protested his choice, and even the salad wasn't met with groans, for all of the boys enjoyed eating vegetables, except Sirius hated broccoli.

After supper, Remus told them to play something quiet, as he had to make up a new curriculum for next year's Transfiguration classes. He could have used an old one of Minerva's, but Remus preferred making up his own, as he had a different teaching style than she did.

Teddy suggested they play Gobstones, and they spent the rest of the evening playing a game similar to marbles, except when you lost, the stones would spit a disgusting liquid at you.

When the clock on the mantle struck nine, Remus came into the bedroom and told the boys to get into pajamas and get ready for bed. There were the usual protests at first, but they stopped when he told them if they didn't quit whining, they'd be cleaning the basement tomorrow and not going to Diagon Alley with him.

Jamie and Teddy fell asleep right away and they slept like the dead. But Sirius was too keyed up to sleep and he remained awake, recalling all the outrageous pranks he used to pull with James and Peter and Remus. He tried to figure out if they had been practical jokes or not, but he was starting to get tired. He felt his eyes close.

He dreamed he was running down the hill from the Shrieking Shack, chasing Moony, in his dog form. All of a sudden Moony vanished and he was surrounded by an icy cold familiar chill. Dementors. They were all around him, their black shrouds whipping about in the freezing wind they always conjured, their skeletal hands reaching for him.

He could feel himself freeze, as they drew near, and began sucking out all of his good memories, leaving behind only hopelessness and despair. He struggled to run, but his feet were frozen to the ground and all at once he was back in a cell in Azkaban and a Dementor was slowly sucking his magic away and he screamed and screamed . . .

Remus came racing into the bedroom when he heard Sirius yelling, "No-o-o! Dementors! Get away from me!"

He didn't know how in Merlin's name Teddy or Jamie could sleep through that, but they didn't even stir.

Remus, wearing only his pajama bottoms, came and picked up Sirius and hugged him. "Siri, it's all right. You were having a nightmare. But you're safe now." He Summoned a towel and used it to dry Sirius' hair, it was all sweaty. He patted the frightened boy on the back. "Easy. Easy. You're safe. Nothing can get you here."

Sirius was shaking and he clung to Remus and cried a bit.

"What did you dream about?" Remus asked.

"I . . .first I was chasing you and then the Dementors came and I . . . I was back . . . in Azkaban and one was hovering, read to suck out my soul. They were always there . . . watching, waiting . . .you can't imagine how horrible it was . . .I always felt like a Christmas ham . . . they never slept, they just hovered and waited and they were soulless and hungry . . ." Sirius cried. He had always done his best to never dwell on his time in prison, but sometimes, like tonight, the memories crept out and he had screaming horrific nightmares. He'd had them at Grimmauld Place and sometimes the only way he could fall back to sleep was with a shot of firewhiskey.

Remus continued to hug him and rub his back. "I know. I'm sorry, old friend. You have some awful memories inside of you, don't you?" He felt Sirius nod against his chest. "Maybe you should think about putting some of them into a Pensieve ? Harry suggested it last time he visited. He said Severus was probably going to do it. Why don't you do it too?"

Sirius scowled. He wanted to tell Moony that he didn't want to do anything that Snape did. But then he recalled how hair-raising the nightmare was and he really didn't want to be afraid to go to sleep again. "All right, Moony." He agreed, sniffling. He didn't really like the idea of anyone being able to view his memories. He was as brave or braver than Snape. He wondered what sort of memories Snape wanted to put in there. Some of the drunken depraved orgies he'd participated in as a Death Eater? Meetings where he had tortured people under the bidding of his master? Whatever it was Sirius was sure Snape wanted to get rid of them to hide the truth—that he had liked being a Death Eater. Then once Harry learned the truth, he would get rid of Snape, like Sirius had told him to in the beginning. Snape wasn't part of their family, he never had been, and Harry shouldn't waste his time trying to reform a Death Eater. But he mentioned none of this to Remus. "When can we do it? Tomorrow?"

Remus nodded. "If you like. I'll take you over to Hogwarts after I speak with Minerva." He peered down at his new son and smiled. "Can you fall asleep on your own or do you want some warm milk and honey?" _Laced with a Sleeping Draught,_ he thought. Sirius had always hated taking potions.

"Milk , please."

"Wait here." Remus set Sirius back on the bed and went to make the drink.

Sirius wrapped his arms about his knees and waited, he was wide wake now . He looked at his sleeping brothers and thought they must be deaf or something to sleep through all the fuss he'd made. But in a way he was glad, he didn't want them teasing him over a nightmare.

Remus gave Sirius the warm milk laced with a Sleeping Draught and soon after taking it, Sirius fell asleep again. He carefully tucked the covers up and whispered, "Sleep tight, scamp."

Then he returned to his own bed and Dora, who was sleepily waiting up for him to tell her what had happened. Remus slid into bed and put his arm about her. "Sirius had a nightmare. Well, it was more of a memory about his time in Azkaban."

"The poor kid!" Dora said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to set up an appointment with Minerva to use her Pensieve tomorrow morning. Then maybe he'll get some peace." Remus said, rolling over and kissing his wife.


	12. Pensieve Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry brings Severus to use the Pensieve in McGonagall's office and Remus also brings Sirius. But problems arise . . .

Despite the troubled night he'd had last night, Severus woke early, at around seven AM. Harry was still asleep, so he was quiet when he went to use the bathroom. He knew he hated it when noisy people woke him up out of a sound sleep. When he came out of the bathroom, however, he saw Harry sitting up in bed, his hair all tousled, yawning, "Sorry, did I wake you?" Severus felt compelled to apologize.

"Huh? No, I'm used to getting up at the crack of dawn. Dursley House Rules, know what I mean?" Harry replied easily. He could joke about it now, but it hadn't been very funny at the time.

Severus scowled, he hated the Dursleys. "Bastards!"

"Hey, watch the mouth. Before you eat soap for breakfast," Harry scolded. Then he added, "I can't disagree with you though. They were." He swung his feet over the bed and rose. "So, after breakfast, we'll Floo on over to Minerva's office and you can rid yourself of any memories you'd rather not have. I'll make sure she puts them somewhere safe."

Severus watched as Harry padded sleepily into the bathroom and shut the door. Seconds later he heard water running and the toilet flushing. He decided to go back into his room and get dressed. He didn't want to delay their departure to Minerva's office. As he crept into the bedroom he shared with Alby, he pondered on why, after that bloody awkward emotional display last night, he didn't feel as ashamed or uncomfortable as he used to after allowing his emotions to run rampant that way. Maybe it was because he was beginning to grow accustomed to the way his five-year-old self reacted. Or maybe it was because Harry never scolded him for acting like a wimp or pansyarse. Those had been his father's standard words whenever he'd caught Severus crying as a boy. Usually followed by a backhand across the face so now he had "something to cry about". But Harry had not acted like it were anything unnatural for him to wake up from a nightmare hysterical. Harry had done what he'd always wished his father would have—Harry had held and comforted him. It made him feel good. For the first time in a long time he had felt wanted. And he hadn't felt like that in a long, _long_ time.

He quietly pulled on some black jeans and a soft blue shirt with some books in a stack and a cat sleeping on them, underneath were the words _Don't Disturb, I Have Claws and I Know How to Use Them!_ He tied his trainers and walked quietly downstairs, for Ginny and Alby were still asleep. Harry came down a minute or two later, wearing jeans and socks, carrying his shirt over his shoulder. His well-muscled chest and shoulders stood out like sculpted marble. His dark hair was still wet from his shower, but his green eyes twinkled merrily behind his glasses.

"Hey, Severus. Are you hungry?" He tossed his shirt over the back of a kitchen chair.

Severus stared up at Harry. This was the first time he'd ever seen the young professor partially dressed. He hadn't thought Harry had that much muscle on his lean frame, but apparently he was wrong. "Aren't you going to put your shirt on?" he blurted, wondering why he'd asked such an inane thing. It was hardly his place to tell Potter how to dress in his own house!

Harry glanced at the small boy, amused. "Yeah, in a bit. My wife likes me like this sometimes." He told Severus. Actually Ginny thought he was sexy wearing a bathrobe, and had told him so on more than one occasion. "Besides, it's hot in here." He tossed his hair out of his eyes and began heating up a skillet. "How's waffles and bacon sound? Or would you like eggs and fried potatoes and bangers?"

Severus shrugged. He was not picky. "Whatever you like."

"I feel like waffles today," Harry said, then he began making the waffle batter. He had the bacon cooking soon after, monitored by magic, and the waffle iron heating. "But I'm starving right now. I think I'll have a donut."

He Summoned an entire box of chocolate frosted donuts from the pantry and began to munch on one. "Want one?" he offered the small boy a donut.

Severus considered. "Donuts aren't good for breakfast. They're full of sugar."

"So? Live a little, Severus. You're not an adult now, you have a kid's metabolism. You're five, enjoy it." He placed a donut into the small hand.

Severus eyed the donut. His mouth was watering already and he hadn't even taken a bite yet. He bit into the soft treat and felt the chocolaty richness melt on his tongue. He had forgotten just how good a chocolate donut tasted. Before he knew it, he had taken another bite. Then another.

"Good, huh?" Harry asked, licking the frosting off his fingers. Then he snagged another one and started eating that one too. "Want more?"

"Uh . . . maybe half. Otherwise I won't eat breakfast," Severus told him.

Harry chuckled, and broke another donut in half. "Here you go, Mr. Snape."

As Severus was nibbling . . . or trying to . . . on the chocolate donut, Ginny came downstairs wearing a pink bathrobe and fuzzy slippers, her hair flowing down her shoulders in a crimson tide. She smiled when she saw her husband and her new son. "You look good enough to eat, Harry."

"Thanks, Gin. Want a donut? The waffle iron should be heated soon." Harry grinned and kissed her.

She ran her hands appreciatively over his shoulders. "Harry, you know I can't eat donuts for breakfast. Not unless you want me to become the size of Hagrid."

"Gin, you are not fat."

"Because I don't eat donuts for breakfast." She said. "I wish I had your metabolism, Harry! It's so not fair! You can eat an entire package of those and not even gain a pound. Men! By the time your metabolism catches up to you, you'll be a bald, fat, old man."

Harry turned to her with a smirk. "You saying you won't love me when I'm old and bald and fat, Ginny?"

"Of course not!" She flicked a dish towel at him.

"Because it sure seemed like that's what you were hinting at," he teased. "That as soon as I was an ugly old fart, my arse would be out on the street and you'd be dating some hot young kid like that Marvin Mellencamp down the street."

"Harry!" she swatted him playfully on the behind. "Marvin Mellencamp is _sixteen_! I'm like ten years older than him."

"What's that matter? I think he likes older women. I caught him eyeing your bottom when you were weeding the flowers one day. I nearly went and punched him out, but I didn't want to be arrested for assaulting a minor." Harry said, gently patting his wife's shapely bottom. He pulled her against him and kissed her. "You know, I'm a terribly jealous husband."

Ginny laughed. "Sure you are, handsome. And you have absolutely no reason to be, Mr. Potter." She wrapped her arms about him and kissed him back. "Because I have eyes only for you."

Severus coughed pointedly. "My God, Potter, do you do this in front of Alby? And your waffle iron's smoking."

Harry stepped away from Ginny, a satisfied smirk on his face. He adjusted the waffle iron and then poured some batter on it and put the lid down. Then he forked the bacon onto some paper towels and put more in the skillet. "What's wrong, Severus? Haven't you ever seen two people kissing before?"

"Yes, but . . .you're . . . in public!"

Harry laughed. "I'm in my own kitchen and this is about as private as it gets. I don't believe in hiding the fact that I love my wife behind closed doors. I want Alby to grow up seeing that it's okay for a husband and wife to show affection. All we were doing was kissing."

"My mum and dad hugged and kissed each other all the time around us, Severus," Ginny added impishly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." She slid from Harry's arms and began setting the table.

Severus blushed and went to sit down. He felt embarrassed viewing the obvious affection the two had for one another. Probably because he'd never seen that kind of affection between his own parents. Eileen and Tobias had never teased and laughed like that, much less kissed each other as if there was no tomorrow. It almost made him . . . jealous. No, not jealous, but . . . wistful. Because that was what he would have wanted to have with Lily, back in his old life. Would he ever be able to have that, he wondered, taking the other half of the chocolate donut. To hell with the calories.

"I smell waffles!" said a little voice, and Alby entered the kitchen, still in pajamas. "Morning, Sevvy." He slid into the seat next to his older brother.

"Sevvy?" Severus raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been called that since his mother passed away. But he didn't really mind, not from Alby. Little brothers were allowed to use nicknames no one else could.

Alby nodded firmly. "You is Sevvy and I'm Alby. We match then." The boy said. Then he spied the donuts. "Yummy!" He reached out and took one out of the box and then crammed it in his mouth. "Mmm."

"Don't eat it all at once!" Severus protested. "You'll choke!"

But amazingly, Alby chewed and swallowed the whole donut. "Milk, please, Dad!"

Harry turned and sent a cup of milk over for his son and for Severus. "Hey, buddy! How's it going?"

"Good. The donut was real good." Alby said, chocolate smeared all over his face. He picked up his milk and drank thirstily.

"Donuts are always good," Harry laughed, then he turned to take the waffle off the iron.

Severus grabbed a napkin and handed it to his small brother. "Wipe your mouth. You've got chocolate all over it."

Alby did, then he eyed Severus and giggled. "You do too, Sevvy! Right here." He touched Severus' left cheek.

Severus quirked his mouth in a lopsided smile. Then he took another napkin and wiped his mouth.

Soon two plates with waffles cut up and dripping with syrup as well as strips of bacon were floating over to the two boys.

"Yay! Waffles!" Alby cheered. "Daddy makes the bestest," he told his brother, before taking a forkful.

Severus had to agree after he'd tasted some. If any good had come out of Harry's childhood, it was his cooking ability. "He sure does." He crunched a piece of bacon. Even that was excellent, crispy and not dripping with grease.

The two adults joined them and everyone ate till they were stuffed. "I think I made too many waffles," Harry lamented.

"That's okay, hon. We can have waffles with ice cream for a sweet tonight," Ginny said.

"Yay! More waffles!" Alby cheered. He was sticky with syrup and Ginny washed his face with a damp cloth.

She smiled at her son and said, "Alby, why don't we get dressed and then you can help Mummy make the beds? Daddy and Sevvy are going to take a little trip to see Auntie Min this morning, they should be back before lunch."

Severus nearly glared at her for calling him Sevvy, then he sighed and decided that it was all right for Ginny to use it too, since mothers often had nicknames for their children.

Alby pouted a little. "How come I can't go?"

"Because you're too little," Severus told him. "She wants to talk to me about boring things. I won't be gone long and when I come back we can play a game."

Alby thought about this, then slowly nodded. "I'll think up the game while you're gone, Sevvy."

That potential disaster averted, Harry sent the dishes into the sink and began to wash them magically. "Are you ready, Severus?" he asked the small boy.

"Yes. But don't you think you ought to put a shirt on? Before you give Minerva a heart attack?" Severus asked slyly.

"Oh. Right!" Harry blushed and tugged on his shirt and then put on his trainers. Then he took Severus' hand and together they used the Floo Network.

Ginny giggled after they had gone. She would bet her last Galleon that Minerva would have appreciated the sight of Harry shirtless _before_ she passed out.

_Headmistress' Office:_

When Harry and Severus Flooed into Minerva's office, they found Remus and Sirius there as well, Minerva had served tea and Remus was drinking some with her. Sirius was sitting next to him, in shorts and a red shirt, swinging his legs back and forth, looking bored out of his mind.

Severus stiffened when he caught sight of his archenemy. "What are you doing here, Black?" he hissed, glaring at the other boy.

Sirius glared back, baring his teeth slightly like the mutt he could transform into. "What's it to you, Snape?"

Harry placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. "Stop it, the pair of you," he ordered sternly. "The both of you are here for the same reason, am I right, Remus?"

"You are, Harry. Sirius was having nightmares about Azkaban, so we decided to take your advice and put some of his worst memories into the Pensieve."

"I figured as much," Harry nodded. "Severus was having bad dreams too."

"About what?" Sirius scoffed. "Kissing the Dark Lord's feet?"

Severus nearly went for him them, but Harry pulled him back. "Don't Severus. It's what he wants."

Harry turned to face his former godfather. "Sirius, that was out of line. Severus has just as many bad memories as you and he deserves respect, not being made fun of. Do it again and you'll deal with me."

"But Harry—" Sirius protested. Why was Harry always defending Snivellus? He was a former Death Eater, for crying out loud. All of his bad memories were probably torturing people and enjoying it.

"Never mind "but Harry", Sirius," Harry said, frowning. "I want you to stop baiting him. What he did was in another life and you need to stop bringing it up. Let's not forget that _you_ did some pretty bad things too back then." He turned to Minerva. "Good morning, Minerva! Thanks for letting us use the Pensieve on such short notice."

"You're very welcome, Harry. Hello, Severus! You're looking chipper today. I like your shirt." Minerva greeted her former colleague warmly. She was surprised how adorable Severus looked, he was a beautiful child with his huge dark eyes, slender face, and dark hair.

"Thank you, ma'am," Severus said, politely. He tugged on Harry's sleeve. He wanted to get this over with, especially because Black was there. "Harry, can we do it now?"

"Yes. Minerva, where is it?"

"In my inner office, dear. The same cabinet it's always been in. Good luck dear."

Harry and Severus entered the inner office and took the Pensieve out of the cabinet.

Harry handed Severus his wand. "Do you need any help?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I know which ones I want to remove. I just . . . need something to stand on to reach the Pensieve." The cabinet was taller than he was.

Harry dragged a plaid covered footstool over so Severus could stand on it. Then he watched as Severus put the wand to his temple and withdrew a silvery strand. More followed . . . until the bowl was full of memories. They swirled about the bowl.

Severus looked down at them, an expression of disgust stealing over his features. But he was finally free of them. He glanced up at Harry, standing beside him. "Want to take a look?" he asked, half-sarcastically.

Harry winced. "No. I won't invade your privacy again. I'm sorry I ever did that. It was wrong. I could just kick my own ass for it. Want me to help you bottle them?"

Severus nodded and together they bottled and labeled the memories. Harry gathered them and put them on Minerva's desk. "Do you feel a little better now?" asked Harry kindly.

"Yes . . . I do," Severus said, a note of wonder in his voice.

"Good. I'm glad. Nobody should have to suffer forever for the mistakes of the past." Harry said sincerely. He helped Severus off the stool and gave him a brief hug.

When they emerged from Minerva's inner sanctum, she offered them some tea and cakes. Harry tried to refuse, but Minerva insisted.

Remus rose and said, "All right, Siri. Your turn." He led his son into the inner office.

Sirius marched right over to the Pensieve. Then he turned to Remus and said, "I can borrow your wand, right?"

"Sure," Remus handed him the wand. "Would you like me to step outside and give you some privacy?"

"That'd be great," said Sirius. He really didn't want anybody watching him. It felt too awkward. He put Remus' wand to his temple and withdrew the first memory. As he was placing it into the bowl, Remus took his leave.

Alone in the office, Sirius continued removing all his memories of Azkaban. All except the ones where he escaped the prison on the rock. Finally he was through and then he looked about for some empty vials to put them in. He found some under the cabinet on a shelf. As soon as he had finished putting them inside the vials and labeling them, rather sloppily, he turned to jump off the stool.

He landed in front of Minerva's desk and saw immediately the vials of Snape's memories sitting there. _Snivellus' memories! I wonder what he has in there? Probably memories of all the Death Eater orgies he attended. If I could find out what he did, and tell Harry about it, maybe Harry would see that it's not worth his time to rehabilitate Snivellus. He should just get rid of the git._

Without stopping to think, Sirius picked up a vial labeled _May 25th, 1979, Apocalypse of Children_ and carried it over to the Pensieve. He hesitated only a second before dumping it into the silver water. He had to know the truth and so did Harry. He plunged his head into the water . . .

. . . . when he pulled his head out, Sirius realized his face was wet with tears. He knew they were tears and not just water because they were warm and salty and kept sliding down his face. When he had gone into the Pensieve, he had not viewed the memories as an observer, as was usual, but as Severus himself. He had felt every horrible moment of the other wizard's anguish beneath the silver mask, as Snape was forced to watch as Voldemort executed gangland style a bunch of preschool wizarding children, babies who were two, three, and four years old, who had done nothing save get born into a half-blood or Muggle family.

Sirius had wanted to retch as Voldemort had cold-bloodedly killed a two-year-old by using the Cruciatus. Another had fallen by using a lightning bolt curse. Still another by the Cutting Curse. All innocents, all cut down before they even had a chance to live, on the whim of a madman. And through all the carnage and horror, Sirius bore witness, unable to do anything to halt it.

For the first time Sirius truly understood what it was like to be Severus Snape, spy. And it shook him to his core. He stood there, his face dripping with tears, unable to move. He had misjudged his classmate, believing that Snape had willingly stood there and watched his dark master torture and maim and hurt people. He couldn't have been more wrong. Yes, Snape had stood there, but not unfeeling, not enjoying the slaughter. He had stood there awash in rage, guilt, grief, and bitterness. Filled with impotence, knowing that if he made the slightest protest or attempt to stop the atrocity, he too would be cut down and there would be no one to bring information across the lines. And the Order badly needed that information to defeat the monster before him.

Sirius knew then that Snape truly was the bravest man he'd ever known. He'd proven it over and over, for that was not the only meeting where he'd watched murder being done on a grand scale. Sirius knew he would not have lasted a day doing what Snape had done.

Gazing into the silver liquid, Sirius wiped his eyes. He was about to take the memory and return it to its vial when the door opened and Harry came in.

"Hey, Siri, are you all finished? We were getting a little worried." He walked over to where the boy was standing. He noticed the boy seemed upset. "Want me to bottle this one?" he asked, noting tHe silvery strands still in the water.

"No! It's okay, I can do it!" Sirius said, speaking quickly.

But it was too late. Harry had spotted the bottle. "Let me help, I can do this faster." He took the vial and examined it. His face went cold and hard and his eyes gleamed with anger. "What have you done, Sirius Orion? You've stolen Severus' memories! How could you do such a thing? Those are private!"

Sirius stumbled backwards, alarmed at the anger in his godson's eyes. He'd never seen Harry so angry before . . . at least not at him. "I . . . I just wanted . . . to see if he liked being a Death Eater . . . because I figured anybody who took the Mark wanted it and . . . then you could see how evil he was."

Harry walked over and shook him. "So you invade another's privacy because you thought you could convince me he was evil? Will you never let that bloody vendetta between Slytherin and Gryffindor die? There's more to life than that, and more to Severus than you'll ever know. But how _dare_ you do something so . . . immature . . .. so . . .immoral. . .?"

Sirius began too snivel, sensing he was in serious trouble, no pun intended. "I . . . I'm sorry, Harry! I just needed to know the truth!"

"I told you the truth, Sirius Black!" Harry snapped. "I guess you didn't believe me, or else you'd have never done something like this." Harry waved at the open vial of memories. He was so furious. It was lucky Severus hadn't trailed after him, the boy would have been devastated and probably had a breakdown. Harry carefully removed the memories from the Pensieve and placed it back in the vial.

Then he took his former godfather by the arm and marched him over to a corner. "Stay there for four minutes. And think long and hard about what you did, young man. Think about what you would feel like if you knew Severus had looked at _your_ memories. "

Harry left Sirius sniffling with his nose to the wall, then paced backwards and forwards for the rest of the time Sirius was in the corner. He was trying to get control over his temper. He knew that Severus would feel so betrayed if he ever knew about this incident. Harry had no intention of telling him, because then the feud between the two would never end. And it needed to end.

Finally, Harry sat down in Minerva's chair and told Sirius to come over.

Sirius came, reluctantly, dragging his feet. "Harry . . . I'm really sorry."

"Sorry's all well and good, but it doesn't mean you don't have to face consequences," said his godson. "What you did was wrong, as wrong as if Severus entered your mind without permission. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." Sirius' lower lip quivered.

"Good. Then you know that I'm going to punish you." Harry said, his face hard as stone. "Once upon a time, I did what you did. And someone should have done to me what I'm going to do to you."

Before Sirius knew what Harry was about, he found himself picked up and placed over Harry's knee. "No!" he yelped. "Harry, no!"

Harry ignored him, and cast a wandless bubble of silence about them. Then he set his jaw, and brought his hand down on the small bottom. As he did so, he counted, delivering ten firm spanks. He wasn't brutal, but he did make sure Sirius felt every one of those smacks. Sirius bawled and squirmed but Harry ignored all the howls until the punishment was done. His hand was stinging by the time he'd delivered smack number ten. Then and only then did he turn the child about and hug him, rubbing his back. A part of him felt guilty for being so hard on the boy, he disliked spanking his own children, but he knew Sirius had deserved it.

"There now, Padfoot. It's all over. I think you've learned your lesson." He said softly, letting the boy cry into his shoulder. "Next time, keep your hands to yourself." Sighing, Harry continued to hold and comfort the naughty child, and mused on what to tell Remus. He hoped the werewolf wouldn't be angry at him for disciplining the wayward scamp himself instead of letting Lupin deal with it. Then again, Remus never minded him disciplining his godson Teddy when he misbehaved. What was done, was done, Harry thought, and hoped that the feud between Sirius and Severus would now be laid to rest.


	13. The Art of Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby gets sick and no one can persuade him to take potions--until a certain little Slytherin tries

Harry continued to hold Sirius until the boy had stopped crying. Then he asked the child, "Just what did you see in the Pensieve, Sirius? I need to know, because you're never going to mention it to anyone, especially not Severus. Clear?"

Sirius sniveled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I won't tell anyone, Harry. It was . . . it was terrible." He described the massacre of the children by Voldemort and Snape being forced to watch it. "I . . . I never could have done that, Harry. Not ever! I would have broken and attacked those miserable buggers and then I would have died and so would they. Snape . . . Severus . . . is a braver man than I."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I know. Do you still believe he's evil? Or do you understand that he had a reason for acting as he did? He never wanted to be a double agent, but he did it in memory of my mother, so old Snake Face could die once and for all. He protected me all the while I was in school and I never knew it. I owe him more than you know. My fat cousin Dudley was a bully and he loved to beat on me, and that's why I get so mad when you tease him and do other mean things to him. It reminds me of Dudley and how I used to get my ass kicked. So just stop it, or else you'll be over my knee again until the message gets through your thick skull, got me?"

"Yes, Harry. I'll try to behave from now on. I always thought he was a slimy git out to get everybody, but I guess I was wrong, huh? Way wrong."

Harry hugged him. "Yes, but now that you know the truth, you can start trying to get along better. It would really make me and Remus happy. How's your bottom?"

"It hurts a little," Sirius shrugged. "But not too bad." He squirmed slightly and slipped off of Harry's lap to rub it. "Are you gonna tell Moony?"

"Tell me what?" asked the werewolf. He had wondered just what was keeping Harry and Sirius and had come to investigate. He noted immediately that Sirius looked guilty about something and Harry looked a little apprehensive. "Is this something about the memories in the Pensieve? Or something else?" He looked from one to the other.

"Well, Sirius? Should you tell him or should I?" asked Harry.

Sirius hung his head. He didn't know if he could say what he had done.

When he remained silent, Harry said, "I caught him with his head in the Pensieve and offered to help him bottle the memory he was viewing . . . only it wasn't his, it was Severus'."

Remus looked shocked. "You were viewing Severus' memories, Sirius Black? You know that's wrong! Pensieve memories are extremely private!" His face stern, he advanced upon the child.

Sirius gulped and cried, "I said I was sorry, Moony!" The werewolf picked him up and flipped him over. "No-o-o!" he wailed, as Remus brought his hand down on his bottom. "Harry already spanked me-e-e!" he yowled.

Remus froze. "You did?" he asked Harry, astonished. "But you hardly ever . . ."

"I know. But this time I felt the punishment needed to be carried out immediately, so he understood how serious it was, no pun intended." Harry said. "I gave him ten good ones, Remus. Sorry if I overstepped."

"You didn't. He's like Teddy and Jamie, and you're like his uncle now. If he needs discipline, I trust you to handle it, Harry," Lupin said simply. He turned Sirius back over and set him on his feet. "Consider that your punishment from me, scamp." Remus drew the now crying boy into a hug. "Sirius, Sirius. What am I going to do with you?"

"Hold me," the little boy sobbed, and Remus did.

Harry watched the two and sighed. "We can't ever let Severus know, Remus. It would kill him. Bad enough that I saw one of his worst memories, never mind Sirius."

"You're right," the werewolf agreed, rubbing circles on Sirius' back. "It can only hurt him, and he's been hurt enough. I won't mention it and neither will Sirius here. Right, youngling?"

"Uh huh. Promise." Sirius sniffled.

Remus pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Sirius' face and let him blow his nose. "Okay, scamp. We can go home now. Harry, I'll see you later on this week."

"Goodbye, Remus. Bye, Sirius." Harry said, and he hugged Sirius. "Be good."

Sirius, who had now regained his composure, despite his sore bum, stuck his tongue out at Harry. "Not!"

Then he followed Remus out the door and into the fireplace.

Harry exited the office and found Minerva drinking a third cup of tea and Severus asleep on the sofa next to her. "Looks like he's worn out."

"Yes, he is, poor bairn!" She smiled down at her former professor. "He's so innocent, Harry! I've never seen him look so peaceful."

"Maybe now that he's laid some of his nightmares to rest, he can finally act like a child, and I can give him a second chance to grow up loved and happy."

"If anyone can, Harry, it's you. You understand him best. Good luck to you!" she bid them goodbye.

Harry picked up the sleeping Severus and Flooed back to Godric's Hollow.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Severus woke to a pair of green eyes staring into his own. For one moment he thought it was Lily, but then he blinked and saw that it was Alby. Severus sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

The four-year-old shrugged. "Lunchtime, I guess. Least Mummy's making sandwiches. You slept a long time, Sevvy. Can we play a game now?"

"In a minute." Severus said, yawning. He still felt slightly tired, but his stomach was telling him it was hungry, so he sat up. He was on the couch in the den and the only other person here was Alby. "Where's everyone?"

"Mummy's in the kitchen and Daddy's outside, weeding the garden. He says he'll take us flying after lunch." Alby grinned. "I love to fly! It's so fun. Do you like to fly too, Sevvy?"

"Occasionally," answered the pint-sized prodigy.

"Mummy says we can all go flying," said Alby excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Severus just nodded, still trying to wake up. He went into the loo and splashed water on his face and used the toilet. By then Harry was inside, washing up at the sink, and Ginny was ready to serve lunch, which was bologna and crisps.

After they had eaten and helped clear the table, Ginny and Harry took the boys out into the backyard and Harry took Alby up on his Firebolt and Ginny took Severus on her Millenium Skyrocket.

Severus felt a little awkward being on a broom when he was so little, but Ginny was calm and collected, as if she rode with a small child in front of her all the time. "Don't worry, Sev. I've cast a Sticking Charm to the seat of your jeans so you won't fall off," the youngest Weasley reassured him. "I won't fly too fast, not unless you tell me." She held him securely against her chest.

They flew in slow loops and spirals across the sky, under a Notice Me Not Charm, since part of Godric's Hollow was Muggle.

"Faster, Daddy! Faster!" yelled Alby as Harry flew with him on the Firebolt.

"All right, you little speed demon!" Harry laughed. He took the Firebolt around in a faster maneuver, then shot up a few feet and dove down until the wind screamed in his ears. Alby shrieked loudly in joy. "Wheee! I love flying!"

"Me too!" Harry smiled, he loved the feel of the wind in his hair and on his face.

Severus thought about what he had just seen, then asked Ginny, "Can we do that?"

"Of course!" She copied Harry's mauever and now it was Severus' turn to laugh.

"How was that?" Ginny asked, causing the broom to hover.

"Great! More, please!"

Ginny happily obliged.

They even had an impromptu race between Severus and Alby. They tied, despite Harry having a better broom.

For the first time, Severus found he actually enjoyed flying, and he didn't care if he lost the race either. There was something so comfortable about flying this way, not for a competition or a game, but just for sheer joy of it that really touched him. He had not known much joy, especially spontaneous joy, in his former life, even as a child.

"Are you having fun, Sev?" Ginny asked, her blue eyes sparkling. She too loved flying for the fun of it, even though she played professional Quidditch.

He lifted his dark eyes to hers and there was a glow in them she had never seen before. It warmed her to her soul to see the somber child truly enjoying himself, as a child should. "Yes," he said, his tone bright with wonder. "This is the most fun I can remember, except when I'm making potions."

Alby and Harry were twirling about in the air like a top and Alby was giggling hysterically, his laughter sounding like the sweet chiming of bells.

"Want to see a trick, Sevvy?" Ginny queried, smirking. She flew high into the air, and wrapped her arms tight about the little boy, pinning him against her. "Do you trust me, Severus?"

Slowly he nodded, sensing she was going to do something special.

"All right. I'm going to do a maneuver I invented and shock the heck out of my husband and son. Ready?"

Severus nodded eagerly. He wouldn't mind giving Harry a heart attack, God knows the boy had done it enough to his former self while in school.

Then Ginny went into a dive.

The wind screamed in their ears and for an instant Severus feared he would be pulled from the broom despite the charm and Ginny's arms about him. He felt like a falcon diving down upon a mouse and he shrieked with sheer delight. In the next instant Ginny slingshot up and around Harry and Albus, twirling about over their heads.

"Ginny! Holy Merlin!" Harry gasped, his face white.

"Hiya, handsome!" His wife giggled like a girl, and Severus was smirking like a mischievous monkey.

"Did we scare you, Harry?" inquired the mini professor gleefully.

"You almost made my heart come out of my throat, Sev," Harry admitted. "I thought you were going to crash."

"Crash?" Ginny cried indignantly. "I have _never_ crashed in my life, Harry Potter! The nerve!"

"Mummy flies better than you, Daddy!" Alby put in.

"Oh, yeah?" Harry snorted.

"Yeah. I wanna fly with Mummy now." Alby whined.

Harry looked astonished. "One trick and suddenly you think I'm chopped liver, huh? Okay, if that's how you want it, Albus Severus." He spun about and landed on the ground, where he Unstuck Alby and set him down.

Alby ran to Ginny and Severus and said, "It's my turn, Sevvy, to fly with Mummy!" He held up his arms to Ginny.

"Hold it, let me get Sev off," Ginny ordered, cancelling the charm and helping Severus down. "You can go fly with Harry now, Severus." She told him, picking up Alby.

Severus went over to Harry and said, "You'd better apologize to her later, Potter. A redhead's temper simmers until it boils over."

Harry cracked up at the fact that the five-year-old bachelor was giving _him_ advice on how to handle women.

The small boy put his hands on his hips and scowled. "I'm serious!"

Harry finally quit laughing and wiped his eyes. "I know. It's just . . .you of all people telling me that . . ."

"So? I know from experience," Severus said, recalling all too well how Lily used to get riled with him . . . or James Potter.

Harry reached out and tousled his hair. "You're right. I should know better. I'll make it up to her later, when you two are asleep." He winked at his former professor.

"Ugh! Harry, _please!_ " Severus made a disgusted face. "What is it you teenagers say? Too much information?"

Harry just chuckled again and scooped up the dark-haired imp and put him on his broom. After casting the safety charms, Harry took Severus up and they streaked like lightning gone rogue through the sky. Harry, as a former Seeker, knew moves that were just this side of insane, but he kept his flight toned down because of his small passenger.

Severus, however, loved flying with him as much as he had with Ginny, and begged him to go faster and do corkscrews and upside down loops and things Harry would have thought he'd be scared to try given the fact that he'd never seen Snape fly much.

"I never knew you liked flying, Severus!"

"I didn't either!" Sev screeched. "Until now! I never had much time to fly before, and flying was always your father's area, so I didn't want to do anything he did."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Harry said, making the Firebolt stand on end for a minute and then looping about the house. "I'm glad you like flying now, though. Because it's one of Ginny's and my favorite things to do. And Alby's too."

Severus smiled, a quiet smile. It looked like he was becoming one of the family, slowly but surely.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

A few days later, the Potters returned to Victory Park, and had another picnic lunch with the Longbottoms and the Lupins . . . all except Jamie, who was being punished by staying home and helping his Granny Andromeda around the house. Jamie had switched the salt and sugar in the sugar bowl, a rather amusing prank, except for the fact that Dora had a tea yesterday afternoon for her mum and a few friends . . . and all of them ended up spitting their tea all over the floor after putting several teaspoons of salt in it. Thus Jamie was now grounded for three days.

When Ginny heard that tale from Remus, she grimaced. "He reminds me of Fred and George. They once put manure in our aunt's meatloaf and while it seemed funny at the time, now I feel sorry for the old biddy. And Mum wanted to just die, because Aunt Muriel is older than dirt and so proper and she only visits once a year and she had heard so much about Mum's cooking! I think my brothers couldn't sit for a week after that little prank."

For a few minutes, all the adults shared Fred and George prank stories, as they had all been on the receiving end of them.

Meanwhile, the children ran about and played various games. Severus tended to avoid Sirius, but oddly the other boy didn't scream one of his usual insults at him or act like he was dirt. Severus thought that was strange, considering a few days before Black had been the same old git to him. But then he remembered Harry going into the office with Sirius and supposed Harry must have given Black the lecture of his life and maybe that was why he was keeping his mouth off Severus.

They played tag, Find the Magic Wand (the wand was just a stick with a silver ribbon tied to it), and Simon Says, which Severus remembered playing with Lily and taught the other children. After awhile, Teddy and Sirius went back to the Lupins to get a snack and so did Alby, leaving Frankie and Severus still playing.

"Simon says touch your ear!" Severus cried, touching his ear with his hand.

Frankie copied him, then yelled, "Oww! My ear hurts!"

Severus walked over to the small girl. "Did you get stung by a bee? Or bit by a mosquito?" He peered at Frankie's right ear.

"No. It just hurts when I touch it," sniffled Neville's daughter.

Severus noticed the girl's ear was red inside. "You should show your dad or mum. Your ear might have an ear infection."

Frankie nodded. "It really hurts and it hurts when I swallow too."

"Sounds like you're coming down with something," Severus told her. "You need to go home and let your parents give you potions and rest."

Frankie groaned. "Aww, toad turds! I hate taking potions! They always taste so nasty! And I hate being sick 'cause then I can't play with anybody." She pouted. But then she went back towards Neville and Luna, whining, "Daddy, I don't feel good. My ear and throat hurt."

Neville came and put a hand on his child's forehead. "Looks like you have a fever too, pumpkin. I'd better take you home before you get anyone else sick." He picked up Frankie. "I wish I could stay, but . . ."

"Go ahead, Nev," Ginny urged. "We all know what it's like to deal with a sick kid. Feel better, sweetie!" she called out to Frankie, just before Neville Apparated them both back home, leaving Luna to gather up the rest of their things and follow.

Severus felt bad for Frankie, he also hated being sick and at the same time he hoped he didn't catch whatever she had.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Two days later Severus woke up eager to start the day. Today he was going to help Harry gather some herbs in the garden to make some potions. Ginny had said they were running low on some healing elixirs—like Fever Reducers, Cough Elixir, and Sore Throat Solution. Severus loved working with anything to do with potions and practically jumped out of bed and into his clothes. Then he turned to leave when he heard a moan from Alby's side of the room.

Severus immediately turned back and saw that his little brother looked flushed and was pulling on his ear and crying. "Mummy! My ear hurts! An' I'm hot an' my t'roat hurts too!"

"Al, are you sick?" asked Severus gently.

Alby started to cry. "I want Mummy! Sevvy, go find her!"

Severus knew Ginny was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and he ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "Ginny! Come quick, Alby's sick! I think he caught what Frankie had."

Ginny quickly turned off the stove, she had been frying some bangers and scrambling eggs. "Oh no! Sev, wash your hands. I don't want you coming down with this too." She washed her hands and then headed upstairs.

Severus then went to find Harry, he was in the herb garden. "Harry!" he called, running down the path.

"Hey, Sev!" Harry waved at the small boy as he carefully clipped some herbs with his shears. "Are you ready to pick some lavender for me?"

"Harry, Alby's sick!" Severus informed Harry.

"Sick? What's wrong?"

Severus told him how Alby had woken up complaining of his ear and throat hurting and that he probably had a fever too.

"Aww, Merlin! Well, we really do need to get these ingredients together now. Come on, Severus, let's get picking," Harry said, and he set to gathering.

Severus helped, picking all the herbs for the Fever Reducer without being told.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Upstairs, Ginny had changed Alby's pajamas and sheets, setting a Cooling Charm on them, for her little one had a fever and was very cranky. She rocked him back and forth, trying to ease his discomfort. "Baby, don't cry. Daddy and Sevvy are outside picking herbs to make a potion to make you better. Can you drink a little bit of water for me?"

"Nooo!" Alby whined. "Not thirsty!" He squirmed in her grip, for though he loved when mummy held him, he was also very hot and achy.

Ginny wet a cloth and wiped Alby's face and neck. "Allright, love. Does that feel better?"

Alby nodded, his green eyes clouded with fever. Ginny just hoped Harry could brew quickly and help her try and bring Alby's fever down. She could feel how hot he was, even with the cooling charms. "It's going to be okay, baby. Mummy's here."

"Where's Sevvy? Want Sevvy!" Alby cried.

"Sevvy's helping Daddy, honey. He'll be here soon," Ginny said, rocking her son.

An hour passed and Alby was growing more and more fretful as his sickness progressed. Ginny had managed to get him to drink some cool water and had stripped and bathed him with cold cloths before dressing him in new pajamas.

Finally, she heard Harry and Severus coming up the stairs. "Thank you, Merlin!" Ginny sighed. Alby had been bawling for Sevvy and Harry for half-an-hour.

"Daddy!" sobbed the youngest Potter, when he saw Harry come into the room.

"Here I am, little man." Harry said, going to sit on the bed where Alby was lying. "Sev told me you weren't feeling well."

"I'm sick! I feel yucky!" his son whimpered.

Harry looked at Ginny and asked, "Temperature?"

"Almost 38.8 degrees (101.8 F)," Ginny answered worriedly. "Think you can get him to take the potions?"

Alby was notorious for spitting out and refusing to take any potion. Harry eyed his son and said, "I'm going to try. Hopefully he'll cooperate." He shook the green Fever Reducer and said, "Alby, will you be a brave boy and swallow something for me? It'll make your yucky fever go away."

Alby looked up at his father and nodded. But when Harry started to bring the potion to his lips, he turned his head away and howled, "NO! NO YUCKY POTIONS!"

"But Alby, baby, it'll make you feel so much better," Ginny coaxed, her head beginning to pound. In everything else, her son was easygoing and tractable . . . except when it came to taking medicine. Then he turned into a mule.

"Don' wan' to!"

Harry tried to pick up his son and sit him on his lap, but Alby screamed and kicked the bed, refusing to let go . "No, Daddy! Go 'way! I no want potions!"

"Albus Severus, stop this!" Harry ordered sternly. "You need to take this potion." He finally pried Alby loose, only to have the stubborn child clamp his mouth shut and refuse to open it. "Open, right now!"

Alby shook his head mutely. Tears were in his eyes. He knew he was making his mummy and daddy mad by not taking his medicine, but he couldn't stand how gross the potions tasted!

"Harry, don't yell. You're scaring him," Ginny reprimanded.

"He knows better, Gin. Albus Severus, you open your mouth and take this potion right now, or else I'll call Healer Winters and she'll come give you a shot in your bottom." Harry threatened softly. He hated doing that, but his son could go on all night like this, and it was so frustrating.

Alby's eyes widened. He didn't want to get a shot in his bottom. They hurt! "No! No shots!" he bawled.

Harry quickly tipped the vial of medicine down his son's throat.

He was feeling quite pleased with himself until his son spit all the potion right back out again . . . all over him.

"Ahh . . . dammit, Albus!"

" _Harry!_ " Ginny snapped. "Watch your language!"

"Look what . . . I can't believe . . ." Harry sputtered, gesturing to himself. He was spattered all over with green Fever Reducer. It was even dripping off his lenses.

Alby, knowing he had done something very bad, started to wail loudly. Now he was sick and probably in trouble. And from the look on his daddy's face, Alby figured he was doomed to get a shot in his bum.

Ginny waved her wand and cleaned up her husband. Then she went and took her son off Harry and tried to calm him down. "Honey, you're so sick, and daddy just wants to help you. The green medicine might taste yucky, but it'll help. Trust Mummy. If you take your medicine like a good boy, you'll get a treat. Like a chocolate frog."

"No shots! Nooo!" the little boy was sobbing into her shoulder.

"Good one, Harry!" she growled at him before whispering, "Daddy didn't mean that, sweet one. Nobody's going to give you a shot. Now just relax and stop crying."

"Not in twouble?" her son asked pitifully.

"No, lamb. You're not in trouble." Ginny said, holding him close. "Got any more brilliant ideas?" she asked her husband tartly.

"Sorry, but I thought it would work," Harry apologized. He looked at his son sadly. "Now what? I could make him swallow it, but then he'd hate me."

Severus had been watching the whole little drama silently. He couldn't believe that mild mannered Alby was such a terror when it came to taking medicine. But then he recalled some of his Slytherins had been just like that too. Maybe what had worked on them would work on Alby?

He walked over to Ginny and Alby and said, "Alby, you want to know how to take a potion so it doesn't taste nasty?"

Alby lifted his head and peered at his brother. "How, Sevvy?"

Severus took the empty vial and said, "Like this. You hold your nose and just swallow." He demonstrated. "See? Nothing to it. You're a big boy, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, that's how big boys take potions. Only babies scream and cry and need to get shots in their behinds."

"I'm big, Sevvy! I'm big like you!" Alby said.

"Prove it!"

Both Potters watched in shock as their recalcitrant four-year-old took a vial off the nightstand and held his nose and swallowed. He made a face, said, "Ick!" and then did it again. A vial of Fever Reducer, a vial of Sore Throat Solution and a vial of Pain Reliever later and Alby was finished. "Can I have some watta, Dad?" he asked sweetly.

Harry clapped his hands. "You sure can, Alby! See? Was that so hard?" He handed his son a cup of water.

"No. 'Cause I'm a big boy like Sevvy." Alby replied, then drank thirstily. Then he said plaintively, "But my ear still hurts."

Harry looked at Severus. "Do you have any more clever tricks up your sleeve, Healer Snape?"

Severus knew that the Ear Remedy was one that couldn't be swallowed, but had to be dripped into the ear canal. It didn't hurt, but sometimes tilting your head did, especially if your ear and neck were sore. He thought for a moment, then said, "Alby, why don't you lie down on your bed? You need another potion for your ear, but you don't have to swallow it."

"I don't? How come?"

"You just don't," Severus said, he didn't want to be bothered with explanations. "Your mum can put it in your ear with a medicine dropper."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, it'll feel a little weird though." He waited until Alby had climbed into bed and had the child lie on his side. Severus then climbed into bed with his brother. Then he put an arm about Alby's chest, partly to comfort the boy and also to hold him in place.

Alby looked at him, his green eyes frightened. "Sevvy . . ." he whimpered.

"Relax, Al. You'll be all right."

Ginny took the vial of Ear Remedy and gently dripped it into her son's ear.

Alby remained still and soon it was all over.

"There now, lamb. Now you can sleep."

"Mmmhmm." Alby yawned. He turned and looked up at Harry and Ginny. "I'm sleepy. Night, Mummy. Night, Daddy."

Harry and Ginny bent and hugged and kissed their son. "Sweet dreams, baby," Ginny whispered.

"Goodnight, Alby. I'm sorry I yelled at you," Harry said.

"It's okay, Daddy. I'm bad with potions," his son said and hugged him before sliding down to cuddle next to Severus. "Sevvy, can you stay with me?"

"For a little while," Severus agreed. He knew Alby would soon fall asleep.

Harry and Ginny mouthed thank you as they left the room.

Five minutes later, Alby was snoring and Severus rose and went downstairs to eat some lunch with the elder Potters.

Over their tuna salad sandwiches and chips, Harry said, "Severus, that was amazing! What you did with Alby, I mean. Neither of us can get him to take potions without a huge fuss, and a few times we really _did_ have to call a Healer to give him shots instead. How did you ever come up with that?"

Severus smirked. "I served eighteen years as a professor and Head of Slytherin House, Harry. Over the years I've learned a few things about dealing with reluctant children, especially ones who hate taking potions. Teenagers are as bad as four-year-olds when it comes to that. I discovered that if you call their pride to account, they'll give in and do what you want them to. Either that or tell them they'll miss the next Hogsmeade visit or Quidditch match."

"I think maybe you missed your calling, Sev," Ginny said. "Maybe you should have become a pediatric Healer."

"I used to think about that," Severus recalled. "But my mum never could have afforded the fees to send me to medical school after Hogwarts. And by then the war was on and I had lost interest in saving lives after Lily died."

"But this time things will be different," Harry reminded him. "And I have plenty of money to send you anywhere you want for extra schooling. So if you still want to be a Healer, Severus, you can be."

"Thank you. But I'll think about a career later. I have lots of time."

Ginny chuckled. "All the time in the world, Sev."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

By evening, Alby had woken and was coaxed to take yet another round of potions. He was cranky but took them while Severus watched. Then he fell back to sleep again. By the next morning, he was improved somewhat. By the third day he was feeling much better, his fever was gone, and he whined because Ginny made him stay in bed.

It was then that Severus felt a tickle in his throat. At first he ignored it, thinking his throat was dry, but by nightfall he too had an earache, a sore throat, and was achy and feverish.

Harry looked up from the magazine he'd been reading in the den and saw Severus standing in front of him, looking like death warmed over. "Sev, you look sick. Don't tell me you've got it too."

"Obviously," he said, and then he winced as his throat protested.

"Okay, you know the drill. Let's get you in bed and some potions down you," Harry said, and before Severus could protest, Harry picked him up and sped up the stairs.

Severus, who was normally fiercely independent, soon found he didn't mind Harry helping him undress, wiping him down with a cool wet rag and putting him into pajamas. While Harry got the potions, Severus sat on the edge of his bed and sipped some ice water. Ginny had fallen asleep early, which was why she wasn't here fussing over him. Alby was also sleeping and well on the road to recovery.

Harry returned with the potions and placed them on the nightstand. "All right, Sev. Bottoms up!"

Severus rolled his eyes and just took the potions, one by one, the way he had shown Alby.

"Good job, Severus!" Harry praised. "Now the Ear Remedy." He sat down on the bed next to Severus and patted his knee. "Put your head in my lap, and then I can start it."

Severus obeyed, "Both my ears hurt." He turned to his right first.

"Okay. Let's do them one at a time," Harry said, then he gently began to drip the potion into Severus' right ear with the medicine dropper.

Severus remained perfectly still until Harry asked him to turn to his left side. He rolled over and let Harry apply the potion to his other ear. The potion coated his sore ear canal and made him feel much better. It would need to be applied again tomorrow, two times a day.

"How's that? Better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Harry."

"You don't have to thank me for taking care of you," Harry told him softly. "That's part of my job." He helped tuck Severus into bed and then gave him a hug and told him, "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."

"I would _hope_ you don't have bedbugs, Harry," Severus remarked impishly. "Otherwise, I'm moving out."

"With the way Ginny cleans?" Harry sniggered. "No bug or dust bunny will dare show itself around here. They live in fear of her mop and feather duster."

Sick as he was, that made Severus smile slightly. Then he clutched Harry's hand and asked, "Would you . . . umm . . . would you mind staying here till I fall asleep? I'm tired, but all my bones ache. I feel like I'm Dumbledore's age."

Harry's heart thrilled to hear Severus actually request his presence and thought that the boy was starting to trust him at last. "I'll be here, Sev," Harry promised, sitting down on the bed.

Severus slept on his tummy, so Harry could rub his back and card his hair. Normally, he didn't like being touched too much, especially by an adult man, but Harry was different. He was gentle and his hands did not bring pain, the y brought relief from it. So he snuggled into his pillow and allowed Harry to comfort him, and though he felt terrible, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, because he knew there was someone nearby who cared.

Harry continued carding Severus' silky black hair long after the small boy had fallen asleep. He felt so happy that the child was beginning to lose some of his adult reserve and act like a normal child, playing and laughing and letting Harry and Ginny take care of him. He began to hope that one day Severus might come to think of Harry as a father figure, and even call him Dad. But that was for later. Right now Harry was just glad Severus wanted him nearby.

When his own eyes began to close, Harry forced himself up and decided to go to bed as well. Though not before he placed a kiss on Severus' brow and whispered, "Pleasant dreams, my boy."


	14. Tell Me A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Luoin's Sirius also comes down with an illness, along with Jamie.  
> Over at the Potters, Severus slowly recovers and shares a new kind of storytime with Harry, Ginny, and Alby

_Three days later:_

Sirius woke that morning with a tickle in his throat. He felt a bit under the weather, but not enough to stay in bed. Today Dora was home with the boys, because Remus had to attend a conference with the Board of Governors to iron out the new requirements of the curriculum next year. Actually, all the staff of Hogwarts would be attending the conference. Remus looked forward to seeing Harry, Neville, Draco, Luna, Hermione, Susan, and everyone else. The conference would last the whole day and possibly evening as well.

He sprang out of bed and raced into the bathroom, eager to be the first up, so he could take a bath with all the hot water and play in the tub longer. Usually a bath made him feel better, but this morning, after soaking for a long time, maybe ten or fifteen minutes, Sirius felt more tired than anything. His throat felt scratchy and he tugged at his ear, which itched and felt irritated. But he decided to just ignore them and hope it would go away. He never got sick. Never. That he could remember, at least.

He quickly dressed and hotfooted it downstairs to see if breakfast was on the table.

He found Dora making scrambled eggs and ham for breakfast, along with fried potatoes and toast. The ham was leftover from last night's dinner, and Dora didn't believe in wasting good food, so she had used some of it for breakfast. The rest would be used for lunch, in pea soup with ham, or deviled ham sandwiches.

"Morning, Siri," Dora greeted him, smiling.

"Morning! Where's Moony?"

"He's at the Board conference at the Ministry, remember?" Dora reminded him, her hair was now a shade of lavender. She quickly flipped the eggs and ham. "Are Teddy and Jamie up yet?"

"They weren't last I saw," Sirius said. He went to the fridge and poured himself a cup of orange juice.

But then he heard the thud of small feet running and knew that his brothers were awake.

"Sounds like they smelled my cooking," Dora said wryly. She was actually a good cook, having learned from her mother, Andromeda, and also her dad, Ted. She carefully transferred the scrambled eggs and ham onto a platter and cast a Warming Charm over it to keep it hot. Then she flipped the potatoes over, making them nice and crispy and seasoning them. "Siri, will you set the table?"

Sirius pouted. He didn't feel like getting up and doing anything. He just wanted to sit and drink his juice. "But Dora, that's Jamie's job. I clear."

"Today we're going to change chores," Dora told him firmly. "So now you set and Jamie clears."

Sirius heaved a martyred sigh. He really found doing chores to be boring and wished the Lupins had a house elf. He'd never had to do chores in his former life. "All right," he grumbled. Then he went to the cabinet and took out four dishes, and then got the forks and cups.

Once the table was set, he slumped back in his chair and nursed his juice.

Dora had her back to him, finishing up the cooking, and so missed Sirius' odd behavior. Since moving into the Lupins, Sirius had been cheerful and easygoing, most times. Today, however, he was sulky and scowling.

Jamie and Teddy thundered down the stairs, and Sirius found his ear throbbed from the noise. His brothers burst into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mum, smells great!" Teddy yelled, hugging his mother about the waist, his hair changing to match hers.

"Whatcha cookin' good lookin'?" Jamie whooped, also coming to hug his mother. He stole some potatoes from the pan, earning him a smack on the hand. "Aww, Mum! I just wanted to taste."

"James, you keep your hands out of the frying pan," Dora scolded. "You could get burnt. Not to mention, I'm not sure if you've washed your hands this morning."

"I have. See?" Jamie held out his hands, palms up, for her inspection.

Dora looked carefully at her youngest's hands. "Good job! But . . . that still doesn't mean you get to stick your fingers in my potatoes. Go sit down, this'll be done in a minute."

Jamie sighed and went to sit down next to Teddy and across from Sirius. "Hey, how come the table's set?"

"'Cause Dora said we rotated the chores today," Sirius told him. "So now you clear."

"Aww, Merlin! I hate clearing!" groaned the youngest Lupin.

"Tough. Deal with it," Teddy said. He never let Jamie get away with whining, mainly because the younger boy could go on for hours about how unfair it was and he disliked it, ect . . .

Jamie stuck his tongue out at Teddy.

Teddy promptly extended his tongue to reach Jamie's cheek and slurp it, making sure to get Jamie all soggy.

"Yuck! Mum, Teddy licked me!" Jamie whined.

"Quit whining, you brat," Teddy snorted, elbowing Jamie in the ribs.

Jamie promptly elbowed his brother in return.

"Boys, stop it! Before you spend the day cleaning out the garage," their mother warned.

Both Lupins went still. Dora never made idle threats.

A dish of potatoes as well as the scrambled eggs and ham floated over to the table. Dora carried the plate of toast, already buttered and cut into triangles. She fixed each of the boys' plates, then her own.

Sirius chewed and swallowed carefully, for some reason his throat was a little sore. He ate more scrambled eggs and ham than he did potatoes, because they went down easier. So did the toast, especially when he added jam to it.

"Mum, can we go visit Aunt Ginny today? She was gonna teach us some Quidditch moves," Teddy said.

"I'm afraid not, Teddy. Alby and Severus came down with a bad ear and throat infection and are still recovering from it. They caught it from Frankie. So you can either fly in the backyard or do something else until I finish some reports I'm working on."

Sirius gulped. He prayed he wasn't coming down with whatever Alby and Snape had. They had infected him! Then he shook his head. No, he refused to get sick. Absolutely refused!

Teddy sighed. He'd been looking forward to a lesson with Ginny. "Wanna play Quaffle Keep Away?" he asked his little brothers.

"Sure!" Jamie said.

But Sirius disagreed. "No, that's boring. Why don't we play Aurors and Death Eaters?"

"I'm not being the bad guy!" Jamie cried.

"Yes, you are. We all take turns," Teddy stated.

Jamie pouted.

"Why don't you play what Sirius said for an hour or so and then go flying the next hour?" Dora suggested diplomatically.

"Sounds like a plan," Teddy agreed.

His brothers nodded in agreement.

Quarrel averted, for now, Dora finished her breakfast, then helped Teddy wash and dry the dishes while Jamie cleared the table and Sirius swept the floor.

Once their chores were done, Teddy, Sirius, and Jamie went to play outside. Jamie had a paper mask he used to cover his face and also an old hand-me-down robe from Remus. Teddy had a blue and red bathrobe he used for his Auror uniform and his "wand" was a long stick. Sirius surprised them both by shifting into his puppy form and acting like a police dog.

In his dog form as Padfoot, Sirius didn't feel the pain of his sore throat and ear quite so much. And he could scratch his ear too, which made it feel a little better. He helped Teddy "track down" Jamie, and once he'd found where his brother was hiding, which was behind the huge hydrangea bush, he would "hold" Jamie by the hem of his robe until Teddy came and dueled him.

Then they switched and Teddy was the Death Eater and Jamie the Auror. Sirius was the police dog, of course. When it came time for Sirius to be the Death Eater, he said, "What if I was a hellhound instead and you had to capture me?"

"Like with a net on a pole?" asked Teddy.

"Umm . . . yeah."

"We can use Dad's fishing net," Jamie said.

"You'd better not break it though," Teddy warned. "Else you'll be getting your bum warmed."

"I won't break it," Jamie snorted. "But Padfoot might."

"I will not!" Sirius shouted. He was feeling more and more sick, but didn't want to quit playing, and so he was irritable. "You're the one who drops things, James."

"Not on purpose, Sirius!" Jamie cried angrily.

"Butterfingers!" Sirius yelled.

"Stupid mutt!"

"Whiny brat!"

"Suck up!"

Sirius glared at his little brother. He was trying to come up with a good comeback when he remembered hearing some older kids teasing some younger ones at the park. So he taunted in a sing-song voice, "Baby, baby, stick your head in gravy, wrap it up in bubble gum, and send it to the navy!"

Jamie stamped his foot. "Shut up, Sirius! I'm _not_ a baby!"

"Why don't you cry about it?"

"Sirius, enough!" Teddy said. "Quit teasing him."

Jamie was becoming so upset he was nearly in tears. He ran at Sirius, waving his fake wand and yelling, "I'm gonna hex you good, you prat!"

Sirius laughed and turned into the black puppy again, this time he ran right through Jamie's legs and tripped him.

The smaller boy fell on his bottom with a thud and started bawling.

Sirius barked and raced about his brother in circles.

Teddy, scowling, snapped, "I _said_ stop it! Or else I'll tell Mum about your Animagus form."

Padfoot skidded to a stop, yipped, and changed back. "You _wouldn't!_ You promised!" Sirius cried, hurt.

"Then quit making Jamie cry," Teddy ordered, helping Jamie to his feet. "You're okay, quit making a show of yourself," he said, gently dusting the seat of his brother's trousers off.

Jamie sniffled and glared at Sirius. "You're mean! I don't wanna play with you anymore." And he stalked off across the yard.

"Good! 'Cause I don't want to play with you either!" Sirius shouted. Then he went into the house and slammed the back door.

That brought Dora out from the study. "Boys, what have I told you about slamming doors?" she asked before noticing Sirius was alone. "Sirius? Why aren't you outside with your brothers?"

Sirius pouted. "I don't feel like playing stupid games any more. And Jamie's a little crybaby."

Dora cocked an eyebrow and changed her hair from lavender to a stormy blue. "Sirius, you know I don't like namecalling."

Sirius sighed. "Okay. But he started it." His cheeks were flushed.

Concerned, Dora came and laid a hand on his forehead. "You seem like you're feverish. Let me take your temperature." She did so magically. "You are. I think you'd better get into pajamas and go to bed, little cuz. Looks like you've come down with the same thing as Harry's kids and Neville's."

Sirius shook his head frantically. "No, Dora! I'm not sick. Really I'm not."

"Siri, you are. Now march yourself up to bed, or should I carry you?"

"Aww . . . but Dora!"

"March! Right now!" The Head of the MLE ordered, turning Sirius around and giving him a light swat to get moving.

Sirius obeyed. By the time he had reached his room, he was all achy and hot and his ear was hurting something awful. He didn't fight to hard when Dora put him in a nightshirt, casting a Cooling Charm on the boy's sheets. Then she pulled them back and tucked him in.

She quickly Summoned the necessary potions and gave them to him. Sirius fussed a bit, he'd never liked taking potions. Still, his adult head knew that he needed to keep taking them.

"Here, Siri. Because you didn't fight me too much, now you get to have a reward," Tonks said, and she Summoned a cherry icepop and gave it to him.

Sirius sucked at it happily. It not only tasted good, but it soothed his sore throat and even numbed his mouth a bit, which made his ear stop throbbing.

Dora knew that she was probably going to be nursing all three of her boys before a day had gone by. What one had, the others usually caught. It had been that way with dragon pox and spattergroit.

"When you're done, try and rest, Paddy," she told Sirius. Then she went down to check on her stock of potions. Hopefully she had enough here to treat all of her boys. If not she'd have to make more. She really hoped that by then Remus was home, because he had a remarkable way of keeping sick children entertained.

Ten minutes later, Sirius had finished his ice pop and was fretting about being stuck in bed. He tossed and turned and pounded his pillow to no avail. He still felt hot and achy and there was nothing to do. He got out of bed and padded down the hall to Dora's study.

Dora felt eyes on her and looked up, thinking it was Jamie or Teddy. "Sirius! What are you doing out of bed?"

"I can't sleep," he whined. "I'm hot and I'm bored."

The Head Auror bit back a groan. "Sirius, go back to bed. You're sick and need to stay there, otherwise you'll infect the whole house."

"But I'm not tired, Dora! I'm so bored I could die!" he cried aggravatingly.

Dora rose, and putting a firm hand to the small of the seven-year-old's back, escorted him back to bed again. Once he was tucked in, with yet another ice pop, this time a blue raspberry one, Dora began to tell him a funny story, using her Metamorphmagus abilities to do the character's faces. Sirius laughed so hard he nearly swallowed his ice pop whole.

"That was great! Tell me another one, please," the little boy begged, using his big brown eyes the way a dog would.

"All right, scamp. But only one more, because then I have to get back to my reports," Dora acquiesced. "What would you like to hear next?"

"Something with a lot of excitement."

So she told him about one time during the war, when she and Remus were hunting down a criminal called the Ebony Mask, who enjoyed sneaking into homes of wealthy wizards with little kids and snatching the children and leaving as his calling card a black fabric mask. Sirius listened, rapt, as she described how the evil man hid the children in a secret warehouse, and how Remus had used his werewolf senses to track them and they had battled a troll and a hellhound to get them out.

"What about the Ebony Mask? When did you catch him?"

"We didn't. We were closing in on him, about to make the arrest, when he threw himself off the top of a thirty story building. He had vowed never to surrender to us, and chose to die rather than be out in Azkaban."

"Can't say I really blame him," muttered the former prisoner. "How about another one?"

Dora shook her head. "No, Siri. Close your eyes and go to sleep."

"I'm not tired," he sulked.

"Now, little boy," she said in a tone that meant she was fast losing patience.

Huffing and sighing, he did as she told him. Within moments, he was fast asleep.

After placing a Monitoring Charm on him, she returned to her paperwork, which was evaluations of her Aurors . It was around that time that her sons came back into the house. Jamie was complaining about how Sirius had tripped and teased him.

"Honey, I know he can be difficult at times, and I'll speak to him about playing nicely, but right now he's sick in bed, so please try and play quietly and not wake him up."

"When did he get sick?" asked Jamie.

"I think he woke up with it, but didn't tell me because he wanted to play with you," said Tonks shrewdly.

"Oh." Jamie said, understanding perfectly. He never wanted to stay in bed either when he was sick.

"Maybe that's why he was being a git," Teddy mused. Then he pulled Jamie back downstairs. "C'mon, brat. Leave Mum alone, she's busy. We can get a snack and then we'll play cards."

Dora sighed in relief. She could always count on Teddy to keep Jamie occupied. In that, he was very like his dad.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Harry returned home around suppertime. "Mmm, something smells wonderful," he said, hugging and kissing Ginny as he came in the door.

"It's just my mum's roasted chicken with carrots and potatoes. And I made chicken soup for the boys." She said, hugging him back. "How was the conference?"

"All right. We got most of the changes approved by the Board, and my curriculum was deemed appropriate so it went well."

"Good. Alby's almost recovered and Sev is gradually getting better too. Dora called me and said Sirius has this infection now and she's just waiting for Teddy and Jamie to come down with it. She said she couldn't wait for Remus to come home because Sirius was driving her crazy."

"I can imagine," Harry chuckled sympathetically. "It's too bad they don't have a magical TV like we do." Arthur had tinkered around with a TV set in his spare time last year, and made it so it could get the WWN and also Muggle cartoons and some sitcoms. Since it was magical, there was no danger of it malfunctioning due to Harry and Ginny's auras, and Alby could enjoy watching it along with his parents.

Harry walked into the den, and found his two sick children watching Animal Planet. Alby grinned and ran over to him. "Daddy, guess what? I'm not sick any more!"

Harry picked him up and hugged him. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"But Sevvy still is, just a little," reported the four year old. "We've been watching a snake special. Did you know snakes have three eyelids? An' they can swallow a big frog whole an' a goat if they're bigger?"

"Yes, I remember learning that in natural science in school." Harry said, setting his small son down.

"Did you know your father can talk to snakes?" Severus asked Alby.

Alby's eyes went huge. "You can? What can you say to them?"

"Uh . . . whatever I want."

"Do they talk back to you?"

"Yes, if they have something to say. But I haven't talked to any in awhile. Not since we rebuilt the school," Harry admitted.

"I wanna hear you talk to one. How did you learn it? Can I do it?"

"Uh . . . I was born with it. And I don't know if you have the ability, Alby," Harry said gently. "Maybe when you two are all better, we can go out into the woods by the school and I can find a snake to talk to."

Alby was practically jumping up and down. "Hurry up and get better, Sevvy! I wanna hear Dad talk to snakes. And maybe be friends with one too."

Severus gave the little boy a half-smile. "I'm trying, Alby." His ear infection was almost gone, but for some reason the one in his throat still lingered.

Harry came over and asked how he was feeling. The dark-haired boy told him a little better. "You're taking all your potions, right?" he teased.

Severus snorted. "Of course! I'm not an infant, Harry. But the infection is stubborn and taking longer than it should to go away."

"Well, you can outstubborn any infection, Sev." Harry said, smirking, and gave the boy a gentle hug. "Let's go and eat. I'm starving."

Severus turned off the TV and they all went in the kitchen for supper.

When Severus would have cleared the table, Ginny told him he was excused on account of his being sick.

"But I'm not that sick," protested Severus. "I can carry a few plates."

Ginny shook her head. "You're sick enough to still take potions, therefore you don't do chores. Potter House Rules."

Severus huffed in exasperation. He wasn't on his deathbed! But he knew it was futile to argue with a redhead when she's made up her mind.

The evening was quiet time when Harry and Ginny read to Alby or played a board game or watched a movie. Tonight Alby wanted to have Storytime. "You ever play Storytime, Sevvy?" he asked, crawling up to sit next to his brother on the couch.

"Isn't that where you read a story?"

"Nope. It's when you tell one!" Alby said.

"You ever play telephone, Severus?" Harry asked, sitting down next to his son.

"Yes, a few times." That had been one of Lily's favorite games.

"Well, this is sort of like that, but you start out by telling a story and then the next person adds to it, and so on, until someone ends it. We usually go around two or three times before a story is finished."

"It's fun, because you never know where a story will go," Ginny said, sitting next to Harry. "I'll start. Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there was a noble lady who had hair so long and beautiful that every man wanted to marry her. But her guardian was a mean old man and he didn't want her leaving his house, because he charged a Sickle for anyone who wanted to catch a glimpse of her with her hair down."

"What was her name, Mummy?" asked Alby.

"Harry?" she gestured for Harry to continue.

"Thanks ever so much," Harry muttered crossly. "You know I'm bad with names. Uh . . . her name was . . . Barbara. And her nasty guardian, who had greasy string hair the color of a mouse, was called Grim. Barbara was in love with the son of a woods guide, whose name was Alan, and he was the best tracker, hunter, and Beast Tamer in the whole kingdom. Alan was also a wizard. And he had pledged himself to Barbara. They planned to sneak away from her guardian's house one night and get married. But Grim found out and he locked Barbara in a high tower and the only way to get to it was through a maze. And the maze was filled with . . . your turn, Alby."

"Yay! And the maze was filled with all kinds of monsters. Like umm . . . a troll, and a man-eating lion, and . . .umm . . . a giant . . .oh, and a basilisk and an ogre. And the maze had thorns all over that pricked and cut you when you tried to walk past. It was very scary. But Alan wasn't a'scared, he was brave like my dad. Alan had a pet python, who helped him fight all the bad monsters. And the python's name was . . . Sevvy, now it's your turn!"

Severus took over, pausing for a moment to think of a name for the snake. "The python's name was Kaa, like the python in the Jungle Book, by Kipling," he stated. "While Alan fought the ogre, Kaa hugged the troll till it collapsed and then he was hungry, so he ate it."

"Eew! Troll for dinner!" Alby wrinkled his nose.

"The snake liked it," Severus smirked. "Alan took his broom and flew through the maze, and sometimes he encountered plants liked Devil's Snare or the Venemous Tarantagulla. But he was clever and quick, and used his magic to slip past them. Kaa followed on the ground and sometimes he slithered up a tree, and when Alan came across the giant, he wrapped himself around the giant's neck and squeezed . . ." He paused dramatically and gestured to Ginny.

"Oh, hurry, Mummy! What happened next?" Alby cried, wriggling with eagerness.

Ginny smiled and continued. " . . .Alan used his superior flying skills to tie up the giant, and Kaa let go, because the giant was half-strangled any how. When he came to the basilisk, Kaa talked to it and convinced it to leave them alone and when the man-eating lion sprang on then, Alan used his Beast Tamer magic to calm it. Then he fed it a steak he conjured and it went on its way. Finally he came through the maze and to the tower."

Harry took up the tale then, telling how Alan challenged Grim to a duel. They fought all day until finally Alan turned Grim into a worm and a bird ate him. "But before he did that, Alan grabbed the keys to the tower off Grim's belt. Now all he had to do was rescue Lady Barbara. Okay, Alby. What happened next?"

"Uh . . . he was so happy he flew upside down and did spiralsand stuff around the tower. And Barbara saw it." He looked at Severus. "Then what happened?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That's it? You're not going to add anything else?"

"Nope. You tell what happened next."

"Barbara was looking out the window and she was quite annoyed at her silly suitor, showing off instead of coming to let her out of the tower like that. She shook out her hair and yelled, "Alan, you dunderhead, quit showing off and come get me out!" So he flew down and used the keys to unlock the tower door."

"What color hair did she have, Sevvy?" Alby wanted to know.

"She had red hair and green eyes," Severus replied. "When he saw her, he apologized for acting like an idiot, because he didn't want her to be angry with him. She forgave him and then she hugged him and he took her on his broom and flew far away from there."

"Did they live happily ever after?" asked his brother.

Severus frowned at him. "If you'll let me finish, you'll know the answer. Stop interrupting!" He ordered. "They were married and they built a small cottage on the edge of a big forest. Kaa lived in the woods next to it. But though they were happy, they still quarreled like most people, since there is no such thing as being totally happy all the time. In time they had children, a boy and two girls. One of the girls had hair like her mother's, and she was a dead shot with a bow. The middle girl was a Healer and knew how to brew any potion. The boy was another Beast Tamer, like his father, but when he wasn't talking to snakes and taming beasts, he worked as a barber, and styled his mum's hair and his sisters' in the latest fashions. His name was Jack, and sometimes he was Jack the Barber and other times Jack the Giant Killer. His sisters were Diana the Archer and Asclepia the Healer. The end."

Alby clapped. "Yay! That was a great ending, Sevvy! But why was Jack a barber?"

"Because he had to learn a trade to support himself. He can't just go around talking to animals all day," Severus explained.

"Oh." Alby thought about that. "You're right."

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. It was nice to see the brothers bonding, and Harry was secretly amused at Severus' logical bent. He sincerely hoped that Severus would get his happy ending this time around.


	15. A Troublesome Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Jamie invent a game where they sled off the garage roof and Harry takes Sev and Alby to talk to a snake

_Two days later:_

As predicted, Jamie and Teddy also came down with the ear-throat infection. Teddy seemed to have it worse than the other two, requiring stronger potions and more rest. By then Remus was helping Dora brew and administer the potions to the youngsters. Jamie was the most difficult, he hated being sick and made to stay in bed, and he hated drinking potions. Remus contacted Harry, knowing that he had the same problem with Alby, and Harry shared Severus' secret with him. Remus was so happy that he got Jamie to take potions without a fight that he sent over two bars of Honeydukes Best Chocolate.

But by the second day of Jamie's illness, he was fussing something awful about staying in bed the whole day. Teddy was too sick to mind, and also too sick to really keep an eye on his two younger brothers. Sirius was nearly well, and he too resented the fact that Dora and Moony refused to let them go and do anything except come down for breakfast. They were not allowed outside yet, the weather had suddenly turned nippy, and Dora refused to let them stay in the yard when they were still getting rid of their infections. So they were stuck indoors, and Sirius and Jamie hated that.

They tried to keep themselves amused, but after endless games of Exploding Snap, Gobstones, chess, and checkers, both boys were ready to climb the walls. Sirius tried to teach Jamie poker, but the game didn't hold his interest, and Jamie sulked and pouted because what he really wanted was to go and do something outside.

"I don't see why we can't go out for a bit," he grumped to Sirius for the hundredth time. "It's not like it's snowing or anything. And I feel fine." He stuck out his lower lip. He had a small fever, but to Jamie that wasn't anything to keep him from playing.

"I know. I know," Sirius growled. "Me too. But you know what Dora and Moony would say if we asked."

"So why don't we stop asking?" Jamie declared.

Sirius eyed his younger brother thoughtfully. "What are you thinking of, Jamie?" It was at times like this that he recalled Jamie Lupin had the soul of James Potter within him. And James was and always had been a rebellious mischievous child. Much like Sirius himself.

"I'm saying we oughta bypass Mum and Dad and just go out for a few minutes. I can't stand it anymore, Siri. I feel like I'm trapped in a cage with nothing to do. I'm so bored I could just up and croak."

Sirius grinned. "Okay, so what can we do about it?"

"We could sneak out through the attic up on the roof." Jamie whispered behind his hand. "They'd never find us there. The only time Dad ever goes on the roof is to fix it."

Sirius' eyes gleamed. "Sounds good to me." He looked over at Teddy, who was sleeping. "Think we should wake up Teddy?"

"No. He's too sick to do anything but sleep and drink potions," Jamie scowled. "'Sides, he'd only tell me to quit being stupid and just wait till Mum and Dad say we can go outside. Well, I don't need him to tell me what to do! You in, Siri?"

"Sure I am. But first, let's make pillow people so they think we're all asleep."

Jamie and Sirius grabbed extra blankets and pillows and stuffed them into their beds and pulled the covers up tight, making it look like they were sleeping in bed. Dora wa so tired from tending her sons that she had forgotten to reset the Monitoring Charm over the two youngest, as they were nearly better. The two boys crept up to the attic, and out the raised trapdoor to the roof.

The air was cool here, not stuffy and hot like it was back in their bedroom. The wind blew softly through the trees and over the flat shingles. Sirius went and sat down on the roof, looking out over all the other houses and sighed happily. "This is great! I can sit here all day!" He breathed deeply of the fresh air.

"Me too," Jamie said, and joined him. As they sat there, Jamie examined the way the roof was pitched, it sort of reminded him of a hill. Only this was a hill in the clouds. "Hey, what if we sledded down this?"

"You barmy, kid? We'd break our necks," objected Sirius.

"No we wouldn't. Not if you put a bunch of pillows and mattresses on the bottom where we landed."

Sirius thought about it. It could work . . . as long as they had plenty of mattresses. "Where are we gonna get some mattresses?"

Jamie muttered, "There's a storage room here, and we can borrow the mattresses. Sometimes we go camping so we have plenty."

"Long as we keep it secret." They made their way down to the storage room, which was in the garage. There they found three plump mattresses.

But they were too heavy for either boy to move. Jamie groaned dramatically.

"Wait . . . lemme think," Sirius ordered. "I can still remember this spell . . ." he cast a wandless levitation charm.

The mattresses floated out of the room and just before the garage. The attic was above the garage. "There! Now all we need is the sled." Sirius said.

Jamie grinned, "Wow, Siri! You can do magic even better than Teddy." Hs eyes were full of hero worship.

Sirius basked in the adoration. In his past life, James had always been the leader and Sirius the follower. This time though Sirius rather liked being the older and smarter brother that Jamie looked up to. "Aww, it was nothin'. You go get the sled . . . and hurry, 'cause there's no telling when Dora or Remus will come in and check on us."

"The pillow people will fool 'em," Jamie said confidently. But he ran and got the sled.

It was then that Sirius realized there was another complication. "I sure wish we had an Invisibility Cloak," he sighed. "Then we could go up and down without worrying about being seen."

"You mean, like Uncle Harry does?"

"Yeah." Sirius thought for a moment more. "Hmm . . . maybe if I get some rope and tie it to the drain pipe, we can lower and raise the sled, so nobody will see it."

Jamie couldn't believe how smart his new brother was. "I never would have thought of that!"

"I'm older, I know more," Sirius told him, a bit arrogantly. He went back and found a long coil of rope in the storage room. Then he tied one end to the sled and shinnied up the drain pipe like a monkey. Once at the top, he tied the other end to the drain pipe. Then he climbed down and the two raced up to the attic, being extra quiet. Once out on the roof, Sirius hauled up the sled, untied it, and whispered, "We'll have to take turns. You can start and I'll give you a push, okay?"

Jamie nodded eagerly. He sat with his feet facing forward, and gripping tight to the rope in front. "I'm ready, Siri."

"Wait. Lay down, it might be easier for you to hold on." Sirius suggested.

"Okay!" Jamie sighed angrily and did as he was told.

Before he pushed off, Sirius made sure the mattresses were stacked one on top the other. "Here you go, Jamie!" He dragged the sled and boy back to the top of the peak and then shoved hard.

The sled skidded down the roof and shot off the edge. It hovered for a moment and then fell. It landed on the mattresses and bounced once.

Sirius glanced over the roof. "Jamie? You all right?"

His little brother popped his head up and called, "Never better! It's loads of fun, Siri! You gotta try it!"

"Hurry up and tie up the sled!" Sirius whispered.

He began hauling it up as Jamie crept back up into the attic. Once he'd untied the rope, and positioned himself on the sled, Jamie grabbed the back and gave it as hard a shove as he could. The sled flew over the peak, down the edge and then dropped onto the mattresses.

Sirius had to clamp his teeth to keep from shouting from sheer excitement. The drop wasn't that high, only about fifteen feet, less with the mattresses to break their fall.

The two boys were delighted with this new game. On the second run, Sirius found a ladder in the garage and put it up against the side, so they could climb up and down it instead of going through the attic. They sledded down the roof three, four, five, six times apiece. They were having so much fun they didn't think to keep a look out, figuring Dora and Remus would never come into the room to check on them if they looked like they were sleeping.

But they hadn't reckoned with Dora deciding to give them all potions at the same time. After dosing Teddy she went over to Sirius' bed and found it empty except for the pillows. "Oh, great galloping Merlin! Sirius, you little brat!"

When she checked Jamie's bed and found it empty as well, she swore and her hair turned a vibrant red in her angry distress. "Just wait till I get hold of you children!" she growled. "I'm going to Stick you to the bed, with a sore bum."

Remus came up upon hearing her scolding. "What's wrong, Dora? They giving you a hard time?"

"Yes, because they aren't here, Remus!" she gestured to the pillow-stuffed beds.

"They're probably outside," the werewolf said reasonably.

"No doubt," Dora snorted. She went to peer out the window to see if she could spot them, just as Sirius and Jamie shot off the roof, together on the sled. "Oh my God!" she screamed. "Remus! They're . . . _sledding_ off the garage roof!"

"Say _what?_ " Remus sputtered, also going to the window. He peered down and saw the sled atop a pile of . . . mattresses. "Why those little devils!"

"Remus, go and bring them here!" Dora shouted. "They could have broken their necks! What were they thinking?"

"About having fun, if I know Sirius," Remus chuckled softly.

"Remus John Lupin, this is _not_ funny!" she snapped.

"I know it's not . . . it's just . . . well it reminds me of all the times James and Sirius did crazy things at school." Remus shook his head. He reminded himself that these weren't his best friends, but his son and ward and they were six and seven, not sixteen. "Stay here. I'll go and grab them." He marched out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

By the time he got down there, Sirius and Jamie had managed to sled down the roof a seventh time. The two imps were giggling delightedly as they landed on the mattresses.

"That was the best one yet!" Sirius cheered.

"Let's do it again!" Jamie said, until he caught sight of his father standing there, glaring at them. "Uh oh," he gasped. "Umm . . . hi, Dad! Sirius and I were . . . uh . . . playing a new game!"

"Yeah, Moony!" Sirius chimed in, trying to act nonchalant.

"A _game_? A _game!_ " Remus thundered. "Sledding off the roof is _insane_! Are you both crazy? You could have broken your legs! Or your necks!" His eyes turned a feral yellow. "Both of you, get off that sled and upstairs immediately."

Jamie started sniveling, knowing they were both in big trouble. He obeyed as quickly as he could.

Sirius lingered, stopping to argue. "Moony, nobody got hurt. We were bored and wanted to have a little fun, that's all."

"No excuses, Sirius Orion Black. Get inside now!"

Sirius flinched and scurried inside.

Remus looked about at the mattresses, the sled, the rope and ladder. He put his face in his hands. "Dear sweet Merlin's arse! Why me? Why me?"

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

_The Forbidden Forest_

_That same afternoon:_

As he had promised, Harry took Alby and Severus to Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest to seek out a snake to speak to. Harry had brought along a sketch pad and some colored pencils to draw and document any snakes or new species they happened to come across. So it was both a fun nature walk and a kind of learning experience at the same time. The boys were wearing casual clothing, jeans, hiking boots, and long sleeved shirts. Severus had on a blue one and Alby a green one. Harry was dressed similarly, only his shirt was striped white and gold. He was also wearing his Invisibility Cloak, just in case they encountered a dangerous creature and he needed to hide his charges.

Harry preferred to not have to kill any creature, because most of them were merely defending their territory from what they perceived as a human threat. Especially not in front of his impressionable animal-loving son. So he decided that hiding was the best option, if necessary. So far they were following a game trail Hagrid had suggested, but hadn't seen any reptiles yet. They had seen several species of birds, a toad sunning itself, and a black squirrel. Severus had tried to draw the squirrel and Alby the toad.

Severus had also shown his small brother some common plants used in potions. Harry had forgotten that his former professor would still remember all the flora he'd studied as a Potions Master. Harry knew that Severus would ace his classes when he was old enough to attend school again. He wondered if the Hat would still Sort Severus into Slytherin. Or would it put him somewhere else this time around?

"Daddy! Lookit! I caught a ladybug!" Alby shrilled, cupping the small insect in his hand.

Harry peered at it. "That's a nice one, Alby. But be careful. She's very delicate. You should let her go now."

Alby looked sad. "Can't I keep her, Dad?"

"No, she needs to be free to take care of her children, son. She'll die if you try and keep her from her family."

"Oh. Would Mummy die if someone kept me and Sevvy from her?" asked the green-eyed child anxiously.

"Well . . . not die, but she'd be very upset," Harry said. They continued walking up the path.

Suddenly, Severus halted. "Shh! Look there!" He pointed.

There on a rock, sunning itself in the afternoon heat, was a big black adder.

Alby put a hand over his mouth and whispered, "Say something, Daddy!"

Harry approached cautiously. The common adder wasn't as venomous as its American cousins or as aggressive. Still, it was always good to be cautious, he did not want to frighten or rile the snake.

"Greetings, friend adder," Harry said in Parseltongue, the snake langage rolling easily off his tongue despite the fact that he hadn't used it in years. It seemed one never did forget.

The snake reared up half its length and coiled. Its yellow eyes with the slit pupil looked right at the tall human and hissed, "Sss . . . what brings you here, Ssspeaker?"

"I just wished to have a friendly chat with you, and show my offspring how I can converse with you, if you'd be so kind." Harry replied, lowering himself to squat on the ground and so seem less threatening to the snake. "Of what clan are you?"

Severus and Alby stood a few paces behind Harry, staring in awe at the way Harry was hissing back at the snake.

"I am of the Clan Perssidae, my mother called me Black Ssstreak," answered the adder. He yawned, displaying his fangs and pinkish throat.

"That's a fine name, and you are a credit to her," Harry said politely. "My name is Harry Potter."

He then turned and translated what the snake and he had said for his boys.

Black Streak hissed in pleasure. "Ahh! The Great Sspeaker! Well met!"

Harry blushed. He still didn't know why most snakes called him that, it was something they refused to explain. But it was an honorific, so maybe they were grateful for him saving the forest from Voldemort. "And these are my son, Albus, and my ward, Severus."

"You have fine ssnakelingss," Black Streak said.

"Thank you," Harry said. He turned to the boys. "Is there anything you'd like to ask Black Streak?"

Immediately Alby had a dozen questions. "Ask him what his favorite food is, Dad. And does he have a girl snake to keep him company? Ask him if he's seen any bigger snakes around and what they were?"

"How old is he?" Severus wanted to know. "Does he hibernate during the winter? And are there any other animals that are natural enemies besides hawks and cats?"

"Slow down!" Harry held up a hand. "Give me a chance to catch my breath. One at a time, please!"

They learned that the snake was about three years old, mature for a snake, and he did not have a mate yet. He loved to eat small voles and frogs. Yes, he did hibernate for most of the winter, especially in the deep cold, either in a bed of mud close by a pond or beneath a rock.

"There are ssome larger sserpentss here, one that iss gray as assh and another with three heads. But they do not come close to the edge often. Only a few birds and sometimes a wildcat sstalk me, most leave me be. My greatest enemy are you wizard kind, who try and catch me and kill me for my sskin or fangs."

"That's awful!" Alby said, he was tenderhearted to a fault. "I'd never hurt you, Black Streak. My dad would spank me good if I killed a snake."

Severus, who knew of course that snake skin and fangs were used in potions, said nothing. He knew that Harry would never condone killing an animal unless it had attacked someone or was needed for something.

Harry patted Alby on the shoulder. Then he turned back to the adder and asked if the snake would mind if they drew a picture of him. "I'm trying to keep a kind of naturalist notebook, and record all the animals I see on these walks with my boys." As he got out the sketchpad and pencils, beginning to sketch the area around the snake as well as the snake itself, Alby's attention wandered.

The youngest Potter did have an excellent attention span for his age, but watching a snake pose while his dad sketched it wasn't high on the list of things to do. He liked the adder, but wished he could see a magical snake too. Severus was watching Harry draw and Alby decided to see if there were any magical snakes just down the trail.

So he walked down it and thought he spied a glimpse of an ashwinder. Excitedly, he began to run.

Severus lifted his head just in time to see Alby disappear down the trail . Frowning, he hurried after his brother, wondering what had caught his eye so much that he had to wander off. Severus was afraid that Alby would get turned around and so ran hard to catch up. He forgot to tell Harry where he was going, so anxious was he to catch Alby.

When Harry looked up from his sketch, he found both boys were no longer there. Tucking the sketch back into the pad, he stood and called loudly, "Sev! Alby! Where are you?"

There was no answer. He called again. By now he was starting to get frantic. He couldn't believe the boys had vanished without a trace!

"Did you happen to see where the children went?" he asked the adder.

The snake hissed a negative. It had been basking and not paying attention.

He began walking down the trail, calling every few minutes. How far could they have gotten? They couldn't have walked too far ahead. He was starting to grow angry as well as worried. Both Alby and Severus knew not to wander off! Harry called and called to no avail. But there was one good thing. Ginny didn't know about this, or else she would kill him. He continued searching and calling, but the only thing he heard was the mournful whisper of the wind. The two youngsters seemed to have disappeared. Harry slipped his wand from its sheath. Surely a Four Points spell would do the trick.


	16. Unwelcome Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus runs after Alby and the two of them find themselves unwelcome guests in a centaur camp where the leader wants to make them slaves. Can Harry rescue them?

When Alby ran down the trail, he wasn't thinking about disobeying his father, or getting lost in the woods, or maybe hurt from wandering around without Harry. All he thought about then was trying to get a glimpse of the silvery snake he'd thought he'd seen. So he ran as quickly as his short little legs could carry him after it. But it seemed as though the snake had slipped away, and the further he went, straining his green eyes to catch a glimpse of it, the more tired and dejected he felt. Finally he slowed down, and only then did he realize that he had become separated from his dad and brother. The woods suddenly seemed darker and scarier than before and he backed up, clutching himself, and looking around with frightened eyes. "Daddy? Sevvy?" he called.

Where was he? He didn't recognize anything and the trees made him feel tiny and lost.

Suddenly he heard a noise and soon Severus came down the trail, panting a bit from running so hard. He slid to a stop and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning sharply. "Albus Severus, why in Merlin's name did you run off like that?" he demanded, sounding the way he had when lecturing a misbehaving student.

Alby's lower lip trembled. Tears stood in his eyes, for this was the first time his big brother had ever scolded him like that. "I . . . I wanted to see the snake, Sevvy," he explained, whimpering.

"What snake? The adder? It was right there, talking to your dad." Severus demanded angrily. He couldn't believe the child had been so . . . so reckless! Then again, he recalled, the boy _was_ Harry's son, and there had been few students more reckless than Harry Potter. Looked as though it were a family trait.

Alby shook his head miserably. "No . . . I saw a . . . silvery snake go by . . . like an ashwinder . . . I wanted to call it so Daddy could talk to it."

Severus glanced about. "I don't see anything. You've gotten me and your father all frantic, do you know that? You ought to know better than that! You could have gotten lost or hurt or something!"

Alby sniffled, he now felt very upset because Sevvy was, and probably his dad as well. All of a sudden, he began to cry. "M'sorry, Sevvy! I didn't mean to! Don't be mad! Please? _Please_?"

Severus stared at those familiar green eyes, drenched with tears and remorse. He groaned to himself. Alby _should_ be sorry, he had done a very foolish thing, and yet, Severus could not bear to see Alby upset, even though he was angry with the child. "Oh, for Merlin's sake! Quit all that bawling, will you? You're acting like I just paddled your backside."

Alby's eyes went wide and he put a hand over his bottom. "You won't will you, Sevvy? I'll be good!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Do I look like your father? Do I? No. I'll leave that up to him."

Alby's tears began to flow faster as he realized he might very well be in deep trouble now. "I didn't mean to, Sevvy! I didn't! I don' wanna get spanked!"

Severus spread his arms out. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

Alby came and threw his arms about Severus. "Tell him not to. He listens to you."

"Ha! Not lately," Severus snorted, then he hugged his brother back. "Come on, stop blubbering. I'll try and explain to him what happened and then we'll just have to wait and see how angry he is. If he's made up his mind to spank you, I can't do much of anything, little brother. Except maybe hug you afterwards." Severus really hoped that Harry wouldn't spank Alby, especially because it hadn't been a deliberate act of disobedience on the little boy's part. If it had been a total defiance and disregard of the rules, then Severus wouldn't have felt sorry for the boy at all. But the fact remained that Severus was no longer an adult authority figure, but a child himself, and while he would fight tooth and nail to defend Alby against any danger that threatened his small brother, he was helpless in the face of parental discipline. Even as a professor, it would have been almost impossible for him to interfere, he'd tried to intercede between Draco and Lucius a few times, to no avail, but of course he didn't mention that to Alby.

Severus gently wiped Alby's face with his sleeve. "Let's go, little brother. It's not entirely safe in these woods, even in daylight. And Harry will be looking for us."

Alby nodded. He wanted to find his daddy, but hoped that Harry wouldn't be mad enough to put him across his knees. Alby had received only one spanking before this, for trying to use the Floo without permission, but he sure didn't want another one! He took Severus' hand, glad that his older brother was there. "Sevvy, why do you call my daddy Harry?"

Severus looked half-amused. "It's his name, isn't it?"

"Uh huh. But if you're my big brudder now, why don't you call him Daddy?"

Severus blinked. He hadn't expected this conversation to come up so swiftly. "Well, for one thing, he's not my father. I'm his ward, but not really his son . . . so I don't feel right calling him that. So he said I could call him Harry."

"Oh. But will you ever?"

"Will I ever what?"

"Call him Dad like me?"

"I . . . don't know, Alby." Severus said honestly. "I don't know." He started to walk back the way he had come when the drumming of hooves was heard.

Alby shrank against Severus' side, clinging to the older boy for dear life.

Severus, in turn, hugged his brother close and wished he had a wand and was old enough to control his magic. But though he retained the knowledge of how to wield it, summoning it was another thing. He knew that centaurs still lived in these woods, and while they'd been allies in his first life, he was unsure if they still were. There had been three different tribes of centaurs back then, two were friendly with wizards and helped them, but the other tribe was warlike and arrogant and thought wizards had no right to be in the Forbidden Forest and should be slaves to the centaurs. They were known as the Diomedian tribe, based on the legend of Diomedes, who was a cruel son of Ares who had four man-eating mares and set them loose to wreak havoc on his neighbor's kingdoms, until Hercules put a stop to it. The former professor hoped fervently that these centaurs were not Diomedians.

Severus' heart sank when the three centaurs thundered to a halt beside them, surrounding them. They were powerful warlike creatures, with manes braided with pieces of bone and petrified animal parts, like ears and paws, and they had painted themselves with warrior stripes and sigils. Their eyes were hard and unwelcoming.

"Ho! What have we here, Kyletes?" bellowed a tall gray stallion with white dapples on his haunches and flanks. "Seems to me some wizardling have strayed from their nursery!"

Kyletes, a long legged red stallion, stomped his hoof on the ground and snorted. "Indeed, friend Pyrrhus. Too bad for them. I've been meaning to get me a new water bearer since the last one died of a fever."

"How convenient!" whinnied the third, a younger centaur whose horse half was a brown with white patches. His hair was even a mix of white and brown. He bared his teeth in a false smile. "Well, what are you waiting for, Kyletes? Take them!"

"No!" Alby shrieked as the white and brown centaur leered down at him. "You leave me 'lone! Or my daddy will hex you good!"

"Listen to the little imp brag!" snorted Pyrrhus. " Auletes, do you believe the nerve of this one?"

"Some human brats are lacking in manners," growled Auletes. Then he scooped up Alby and put him on his back. "Stay put, little maggot! Or else your brains will be decorating the floor." He began to gallop hard, his piebald tail streaming behind him.

"Bring him back!" cried Severus. Then the big red stallion turned and grabbed him and put him on its back. Severus clung desperately with his hands and feet and prayed he wouldn't fall off.

There was no time to try and call upon his magic, all his concentration was with holding on. Then too, if he did manage to hex one, falling off at the speed they were travelling could result in a serious injury, if not death. He dared not risk it. All he could do was hope and pray that Harry could track them, because, he noticed that despite their passengers and size, the centaurs left no hoofprints upon the earth. It had to be a kind of magic—concealment magic—and probably the reason why no wizard had ever found the Diomedians' base camp.

_Potter, I hope to God you remember my lessons in Defense . . . and my lessons in how to stalk an enemy._

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

_Lupin residence_

_That same day:_

Jamie sniffled and rubbed his sore bottom as he stood with his nose to the wall of his room. In his other hand was a handkerchief, which he used to mop the tears that kept running down his face. He couldn't believe how furious his mum and dad had been over that sledding game! True, he supposed he could have gotten hurt, but he hadn't. He might have gotten killed, but he hadn't. Both he and Sirius had been having a wonderful time before his father had shown up and gone all growly Alpha on them. Jamie winced and attempted to rub the sting away. He hadn't gotten spanked in awhile and had forgotten how hard his dad's hand was. Though he'd wager his whole collection of chocolate frog cards that his mum's hand had been worse.

He'd heard Siri yelling in the kitchen louder than he'd done in the den, and had wondered if she'd used a paddle on his poor brother. But no, his mum never seemed to need anything except her hand to make a kid regret doing something, and he'd asked Sirius that question as soon as they'd been put in opposite corners of their bedroom and left there. Jamie sighed and turned his head ever so slightly. He could just see Sirius out of the corner of his right eye.

"Psst! Siri, you all right?"

"What do you think?" came the soft response, followed by a sharp sniff. "My bum feels like it's been set afire, thanks to your mum."

"Oww!" Jamie winced in sympathy. "I don't get why they were so angry. It's not like we broke anything."

"We could've," Sirius reminded. He actually didn't feel like talking about it, but felt it was his duty to keep Jamie from harm, as his cousin Dora had stressed before she put him across her knee. That he knew better, since not only was he older, he also was partially an adult. She had made Sirius feel ashamed about not preventing Jamie from doing that silly stunt, no matter how much fun it had turned out to be. Sirius was sure that had caused Dora to spank him extra hard. He never would have thought his friendly easygoing cousin would have been able to dole out such a punishment, but his sore behind was proof of it.

"You two are so stupid," Teddy mumbled through a yawn as he sat up in bed. "Why on earth would you ever sled off the _roof_?"

"'Cause it was more fun than lying in bed all day being bored to death," Jamie answered.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Was it worth getting your bum smacked too?"

"Umm . . ." Jamie pondered the wisdom of that statement. " . . .kind of."

"No," Sirius put in. "It was fun, but not enough to make me want to do it over and risk my bum becoming hamburger again. Plus, I think we really scared them, Jamie. Dora almost had a heart attack and Moony wasn't much better."

Teddy mimed clapping his hands. "Brilliant deduction there, Sherlock."

"Shut up, Teddy! I bet if you weren't sick, you'd have been doing it with us," Jamie challenged.

"Wrong. I'd have found something else to do that was better," Teddy said smugly. " _And_ I wouldn't have gotten caught because I'd have watched the time."

Jamie nearly turned around and glared at his brother, but stopped at the last second. If he did that and his parents found out, he'd have to start his corner time over again. "Fine! Next time you come up with something better."

Sirius sighed as the two bickered. Sometimes Teddy and Jamie reminded him of him and Regulus, only with his brother, the rivalry had quickly turned to poison. Only now, looking back on it, did Sirius find he regretted much of the way he had treated the younger Black, blaming Reg for his mother's favoritism and always mocking him for his love of books and claiming he was going dark. Dora had told him that he had to set an example for Jamie, that the younger Lupin looked up to him, and when Sirius said or did something, Jamie took it to heart. It caused Sirius to wonder if his constant sneering and mockery of Regulus had driven his brother away from him and down the dark path. That in turn caused him to feel guilt and recall yet another student he had mocked and sneered at.

Severus Snape.

But Snape had been different, he argued. Snape had not been a relative, hadn't admired anything about Sirius. Snape had chosen the dark path for reasons of his own. It had nothing to do with Sirius. Or had it? He spent the rest of his ten minutes in the corner thinking about Regulus and Snape, wondering if he'd been nicer to his brother if Reg might have never strayed or if he had left Snape alone, if Snape might not have found different friends instead of the crowd of Death Eaters. Dora had, before walloping the daylights out of him, told him that his choices affected others, even if he wasn't aware of it. It was definitely food for thought.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

When at last they thundered to a halt, Severus felt as if all the bones in his young body had been bounced apart and put back together crooked. He had no idea where in the forest he was. They were in a large glade with four wooden structures that resembled lean to's, open on one side, with piles of dried grass inside. There was a large pit where a fire burned, over it was a spit with something roasting, and a large iron pot on a tripod with something bubbling in it. A scrawny female centaur with stringy blond hair tended them, she barely looked up when the three stallions came into camp.

Until she spied the two captives, then her eyes lit up. "Slaves? Finally!" she crowed. She made as if to toss aside her spoon, when the red-haired centaur spoke. "Not for you, Megara! Tend to your cooking, filly! These slaves belong to me." He assumed an aggressive stance, with his tail held high and shoulders squared.

Megara made a face, but continued to stir the glutinous mass of porridge. The piebald centaur immediately began to whine. "But . . . but Kyletes, you said we would all share in the hunt. So why do you get them both?"

Kyletes aimed a kick at the piebald. "Because, dimwit, I'm the leader and a leader needs servants. You can wait." He turned and grasped Severus about the waist and swung him down to the ground.

Severus could hardly stand, but he forced himself to remain upright. He knew the stiffness would work itself out by walking.

The piebald centaur reluctantly deposited Alby beside him. The small boy was terrified and silently crying. He grabbed Severus' hand and whimpered, "Sevvy, everything hurts. My legs, my arms, my back, and my bottom! I . . . I want Daddy!"

"Shhh!" Severus hushed him sharply. He sensed that these centaurs would have no mercy on a child who cried, he knew their sort. "Don't cry, Alby. You have to be brave like your dad, understand? I know it hurts, but it'll stop once we walk around." He hastily wiped away the tears on the other's face.

Alby swallowed hard. He was scared and hurting, but he understood that Sevvy was right. These were bad creatures and they would laugh at him or worse if they saw he was acting like a baby. So he straightened up and gave the black and white centaur a glare. "I wanna go home! You take me home right now!"

Auletes snorted. "You are home, kid. This is your new home, as slaves to our illustrious leader Kyletes Ironhoof. Get used to it."

"No! If you don't let me go, my dad will blow you to bits!" the child said defiantly.

Severus groaned. He hadn't meant for Albus to turn all heroic and challenge them. Potters! But before he could make any move to hush the boy, the red centaur laughed.

"Who's your daddy, small one? Some two bit conjurer? A lackwit that can barely use a wand?"

"My dad's Harry Potter!" Alby shrilled.

A curtain of silence descended over the glade. Then Megara squealed. "Ooo, Kyletes, you've done it now! You've stolen away Harry Potter's kids! What a numbskull!"

"Shut up!" Kyletes roared. "I'm not afraid of Harry Potter or any wizard for that matter." He turned about and snapped, "You two, go and patrol the perimeter." The two centaurs groaned, but did as ordered. He swung back around. "As for you little maggots, I don't care whose sons you are, now you belong to me. And that means you do as I say, or else!" He reached over and picked up a supple length of willow from the side of the lean to. "Or else I have Mr. Swish to teach you a lesson. Just ask Megara about how he makes you dance." He waved a hand at the female centaur.

Severus darted a quick glance at her and saw, to his horror, that her flanks and haunches were striped with half-healed welts. He hissed into Alby's ear, "Don't back talk him and just do what he says. He'll spank you with that stick and you don't want that, trust me." He suppressed a shudder. He had put the worst memories of Tobias and his belt and fists into the Pensieve, but he still recalled some of those times and he'd rather die than let Alby experience that pain.

"Sevvy, I'm scared," Alby whimpered. "I wanna go home. I miss Mummy!"

"Aww, well ain't that too bad!" sneered Kyletes. "Let's get one thing straight, boy. You're my property now and whenever I need anything, it's your job to fetch it or make it. What's your mum call you?"

"Alby," answered Harry's son, trying his best to look the tall horse-man in the eye. "An' this is my big brudder, Sevvy."

Kyletes snorted. "Stupid names! Okay, here's what you're gonna do. Take those buckets over there and go down to the stream and fill them with water. Then fill my trough," he pointed to a large trough in front of the biggest lean to. "When you're done with that, clean out the grass in the lean to and spread down fresh." He pointed to the pile of stacked dry grass at the edge of the clearing. Beside it rested a pitchfork and a wheelbarrow. "Once you've done that, come to me and maybe I'll feed you. _If_ you've done a good job. If not . . ." he moved like lightning, swinging Mr. Swish down fast.

Severus moved, sheltering Alby with his body. The switch crackled and landed on his back. He bit his lip hard. It wasn't quite as bad as Tobias' belt, but it still stung like crazy. He remained silent.

Kyletes looked disappointed. Then he shrugged and said, "Move! If that's not finished by the time this porridge is ready, I'll whip both of you."

Severus moved, pulling Alby along towards the wooden pails standing next to Kyletes' trough. To his dismay, the buckets were nearly as big as Alby.

"Sevvy, are you all right?" Alby asked worriedly.

"I'll live," Severus answered. He was trying not to think about the welt across his shoulders.

"How we gonna carry them? They're too big." Alby said.

"I know. But I'll think of something," Severus said. Now more than ever he needed his magic. "Let's do it together." He grasped the rope handle on one side. It was going to take forever to fill these buckets.

They managed to bring back the first bucket, it was half full, and dump it into the trough. It barely filled the bottom with water. Then they went back and did it again . . . and again . . .until an hour and a half had passed and both boys were exhausted. They had almost filled the trough to the top when Megara looked over and sneered at them.

"Having fun, little creepers? Is that bucket getting heavy?" Smirking, she trotted over to them, then deliberately stuck out a leg to trip Alby, who was struggling with his half of the bucket. "Ooopsie!"

Alby fell flat on the ground, and his half of the bucket went over, splashing water everywhere.

Megara began to laugh loudly, bringing Kyletes to see what was so funny.

He scowled when he saw his slave in the dirt and water all over. "Lazy little whelp! Get up!"

Alby tried, but he was scraped and sore and his feet kept slipping on the muddy ground.

"I _said_ , GET UP!" bellowed the irate centaur and suddenly the switch was in his hand.

"No!" Severus cried, running over to shield his brother from the centaur. "It was my fault. I tripped and knocked him down."

"Clumsy as well as stupid!" snarled Kyletes, then he picked up Severus by the back of the collar and held him in the air. "This is what happens to clumsy slaves on my watch!"

Mr. Swish whistled through the air and landed on Severus' vulnerable backside.

Severus flinched but bit back the cry of pain that should have followed. He would never give this bully the satisfaction of crying in front of him.

"No! Leave Sevvy 'lone!" Alby was wailing and beating his small fists against the centaur's front legs. "Don't hurt my brudder! Please!"

Kyletes paid him no more attention than he would have a gnat. He gave the older Potter boy another ten licks, striping him from backside to thighs before tossing him down in the dirt. Kyletes was furious that he hadn't made the elder boy cry at all, though he supposed the younger one made enough of a fuss for ten boys.

He casually knocked Alby down and then stepped over them, snarling, "Get back to work!" Then he turned to Megara and growled, "Unless you want a turn, you better get working too!"

Megara turned away, though not before she flashed the stronger centaur a look of hatred.

Alby crawled over to Severus and hugged him. "Sevvy! Sevvy! I'm sorry!"

Severus lifted his head and whispered, "Albus, stop crying! Before he gets sick of hearing it and beats you too."

Alby sniffled. "Does it hurt real bad?"

Severus nodded wearily. He'd had worse, but not in a very long time. He knew he had to get up, but for a few moments allowed himself the luxury of remaining still. Finally he got gingerly to his feet and began to walk slowly back to the stream, where he removed his jeans and underpants and sat in the cool water while Alby refilled the bucket. The water felt soothing and he remained there for several minutes, until the bucket was full and he had to dress and help Alby.

Once the trough was full, they had clean out the old grass from the lean to. That also took forever, but was a little easier. Once they were done, Severus was a mass of pain and told Alby to see if Kyletes had anything to eat. The centaur grudgingly dished up two small bowls of porridge flavored with honey and raisins.

Alby ate his sitting on the ground and Severus standing up beside him. Alby really really hoped that his daddy was searching for them, and wished he'd hurry up before something bad happened to him or Sevvy . . . beyond what had already happened, that is.

**Page~*~*~*~*Break**

Harry followed the pull of the tracking spell, walking as quickly as he could along the trail. It was strange, but he had to recast it several times, and it was then that he feared something had taken the boys away, because the tracking spell was leading him deeper into the forest, far beyond the point where the two children could have traveled on their own. Swearing softly under his breath, Harry quickly cast a Swift Foot charm upon himself, enabling him to run with the speed of a unicorn. The spell not only gave him speed, but endurance and lung capacity as well.

He began to run through the forest, following the irresistible tugging of the tracking spell. When he had run an estimated four or five miles into the trees he paused for a breather. Then he continued, until he suddenly ran into an invisible wall. "What in hell?" he muttered.

His tracking spell fizzled and he realized this was a warded area. Which meant the boys had to be somewhere within here. He drew his wand and muttered, " _Finite Incantatum!_ " putting all of his considerable will behind the spell.

The wards shook and then melted away, allowing Harry to see inside them. He saw the glade, the lean to's, and the two centaurs about the fire. Then he saw Alby and Severus. Alby looked as though he'd been crying and Severus looked . . . grim and stone faced. Harry's first instinct was to rush in with his wand blazing and demand his children back. But some sixth sense warned that would not be a smart thing and so he decided to be sneaky and use his cloak to observe the best way to get the boys out before making the Diomedians, for he recognized the paint and hair style as those that tribe wore, in addition to the fact that they had taken the boys away rather than delivered them back to him, pay for their bold cruelty.

He slipped the hood over his head and crept nearer the glade, managing to make his way around it without a sound, for a unicorn steps lightly. Once he was close to the boys, he made a soft hissing sound, getting Severus' attention.

Severus looked around, his eyes searching swiftly for the sound.

Harry quickly lowered the hood of the cloak a fraction, just enough so Severus could see his face. He put a finger to his lips and winked.

Severus merely nodded, but his eyes brightened. So Harry had come and found them. Severus felt a warm glow spread through him. Soon they would be rescued. Now it was only a matter of waiting for the right time.


	17. Harry's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry rescues the kids and makes the centaurs pay

Harry knew he had to wait till nightfall to have any hope of getting the boys out of there without risking their lives. It was a good thing he had learned how to be patient during his years as a professor. He scraped out a sort of depression in the ground near the camp, where he could see and hear all that went on within the camp. He settled in it, sitting quietly with his cloak shrouding him. It had taken him almost a whole day to find the boys, he knew Ginny would be frantic if they didn't come home for supper, but right now he had to wait until sunset. Darkness would make the centaurs more vulnerable and he would need the edge, even with his cloak.

Fury burned the back of his throat when he heard the centaurs ordering about Severus and Alby like house elves.

"Fetch me my jar of honey, boy, before I give you more of Mr. Swish there!" barked Kyletes.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he felt his throat go tight from restraining himself as he saw the centaur wave the willow switch at Severus. What had the centaur meant, more of it? Surely the damned creature hadn't . . . _whipped_ Severus? Harry thought, sickened. Severus didn't act like he was afraid of the centaur, he went to the large lean to and opened a pack and pulled out the jar of honey and a spreader, but Harry noted he moved far less quickly than usual and seemed to be favoring his left leg slightly. Harry felt ill, and guilt swamped him, because he had promised Severus no one would ever mistreat him the way Tobias had done in his old life. But now it had happened, all because Harry hadn't found them fast enough, and he felt the acid taste of failure sting the back of his throat, colored with a searing rage that the bastard had dared to lay a hand upon one of his own. _That_ one he had a special punishment in mind, Harry thought grimly. Hard on the heels of that thought came regret. _Severus, I'm so sorry. I came too late and you paid the price for it. But I'll make it up to you somehow._

He watched as Kyletes took the jar and the spreader from Severus, aiming a half-hearted cuff at the boy's head, which Severus ducked neatly. The centaur began spreading honey thickly on slices of wheat bread and eating them messily, without offering any to either the female centaur or to the boys, who were drooling hungrily. Harry felt his heart ache at the sight, it reminded him sharply of his childhood at Privet Drive, when Dudley would eat cake or ice cream right in front of him, and he would never be allowed to have so much as a taste. The unfairness made him as angry now as it had then.

Nobody should starve a child!

He felt a strong urge to reveal himself and curse Kyletes to bits. But again he held himself back. There could be more centaurs lurking about and he would lose the advantage of surprise if he revealed his hand so soon.

Soon Kyletes was bellowing at Megara to bring him the leather sack that rested on a hook inside the lean to. Megara snorted angrily, swishing her tail, but obeyed and fetched the leather sack, which had a narrow neck and a circular stopper. Harry was almost certain it contained alcohol.

Kyletes poured a measure of some sort of whitish liquid into a metal cup and drank it down. "Ahh! Nectar of the gods is kumiss! Nothing else like it."

He gulped down another cup. Kumiss was made from mare's milk, Harry knew that from his studies. It was very potent and Harry hoped the greedy centaur would drink enough to pass out. Just then there came the thunder of hooves and two other centaurs raced into the camp.

"Kyletes, who said you could start the party without us?" a piebald stallion whinnied.

"Yeah, where have you been keeping the skin of kumiss?" asked the second one.

"Quit yer bellyachin' and report. Any sign of the wizard?" growled their leader.

"No, nothing."

"It's dead as a tomb out there," said Auletes. "That's why we came in by the fire. We're hungry and thirsty." He turned and bellowed over his shoulder. "Ho, Megara, you wench! Fix me something to eat!"

Harry waited for the female centaur to tell the obnoxious male to get his own dinner, but she wearily nodded and dished out some kind of grain and meat stew in a large bowl and brought it to him, along with another cup, which Kyletes filled with kumiss from the goat skin he carried. The other centaur was served in a similar fashion, only after they were all slurping and belching did Megara silently take some stew for herself and give the boys some too, along with chunks of bread smeared with honey, and cups of water.

"Eat, and be quick about it." She ordered gruffly, her eyes darting about warily. "Then best you get into the lean to and get some sleep. Himself won't be wantin' ya anymore tonight."

She turned away at another snarled command to fetch a second skin of kumiss. "Bloody sots!" she grumbled.

The boys ate hungrily, though Alby whined to Severus, "This tastes funny, Sevvy. I don't really like it."

"Just eat it, Al. Beggars can't be choosers," Severus sighed, eating his own portion.

"I'm not a beggar," objected his brother.

"It's all we're going to get, so quit being picky," Severus elaborated.

Alby huffed. "Okay, I'm eating," he grumbled. "But Mummy and Daddy cook better." He blew on the stew and swallowed some. Then he took a bite of the bread. "But the bread's good. I like honey."

"Wonderful. Now hush!" Severus ordered rather irritably. "We don't want them to notice us." He knew better than to draw attention to himself when there were drunken men about, even centaurs. He was also beginning to stiffen and his bottom and thighs were throbbing like seven hells. It was drawing on to dusk, and he hoped Harry would make his move soon. He didn't want to spend the night with these drunken fools.

He cast a glance surreptitiously behind him, but couldn't see anything. Which was how it should be. He gently drew Alby towards the smaller lean to, closest to the thick screen of brush surrounding the glade. The little boy had finished most of his portion and drank his water.

"Sevvy, I'm still thirsty."

"Here, finish mine," Severus sighed, and handed Alby his half full cup of water. He had finished all of his stew, it wasn't half-bad, and he'd grown up going hungry half the time, so he didn't believe in wasting food. He gave the rest of his bread to Alby as well.

Alby happily devoured it, getting all sticky in the process. "Uh oh. I need to wash my hands."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Anything else you need to do?"

"Uh huh. I need to go potty." Alby whimpered. "Sevvy, where's the bathroom?"

Severus should have expected that. "There isn't any, Alby. We're with centaurs, and they go like horses do, anywhere they are."

"They do? But I'm not a horse!" Alby squirmed. "I gotta go bad."

"Shhh. Come on, over here in back of the lean to." Severus led Alby to a spot somewhat behind the lean to, where a tall tree was. "All right, go ahead."

Alby looked dubious. "Right here?"

"Yes."

The little boy fumbled with his jeans. "Sevvy . . . my zipper's stuck."

"Oh, for the love of . . ." Severus groaned, then moved to help his brother. "There! Pee on the tree."

He turned his back to give the small boy privacy.

A few moments later, Alby called, "Sevvy, I'm all done. Can you help me zip up?"

Severus did, then he dipped a corner of his shirt in the horse trough and wiped Alby's hands and face. "Okay, now let's go and lie down in the lean to. We've got maybe an hour and a half till the sun sets."

"But Sevvy . . . I don't wanna sleep here! I wanna sleep in my bed. With Bucky. I never sleep without Bucky!" Alby started to cry.

Alarmed, Severus grabbed the little boy and clasped him to his chest, pressing Alby's face into his shirt front. The centaurs were three sheets to the wind, or so it sounded, but Severus had known his father to be the same way and still manage to get up and backhand his son into a wall. "Albus Severus, stop it right now!" he ordered sternly. "I know you want to go home, and so do I, but we can't, and you have to make the best of it for now. Understand? You keep on wailing like a big baby and Kyletes will come over and use Mr. Swish on you and then you'll really have something to cry about! And there won't be a damn thing I can do about it."

Severus didn't like scaring the child this way, but he was terrified one of the centaurs would notice and grow irritated with the four-year-old for crying. His father never could abide it when boys cried, a fact which he had impressed upon Severus by the time he was five. Severus had a feeling that these centaurs were of the same mold as Tobias and despised tears as a sign of weakness. Severus knew Harry was somewhere close by, and he just needed to keep Alby in one piece until Harry made his move.

Keeping the little boy's face pressed into his shirt, Severus guided Alby into the lean to he'd chosen and lay down on the grass, which made a pretty comfortable bed. He pulled Alby down with him.

The four-year-old was still sniffling and then he began to cough. He pushed away from Severus and sat up, his face a mess of tears and said softly, "Don't call me a baby! I'm a big boy!"

"Good. Then start acting like it," Severus said in a more mild tone. "Don't let them see you cry, otherwise they'll hurt you. They think boys who cry are wimpy little brats." He found a rag hanging on a hook in the lean to and handed it to his brother. "Wipe your eyes and blow your nose."

Alby obeyed, then he snuggled down in the grass. "Sevvy, do you think my daddy's looking for us?"

"Yes. And he'll find us too." Severus whispered. "Just be patient." He turned on his side, it was far too painful to sleep on his back, one arm across Alby. "Go to sleep."

Soon his ears were filled with Alby's soft breathing and Severus felt himself begin to drift off too. It had been an exhausting day and he was tired.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

By the time the sun set, the three stallions were roaring drunk, even a centaur's unique metabolism was not immune to the potent kick of fermented mare's milk. By then they were throwing daggers at the trees and betting who could hit a knothole at five paces. None of them could, they were so crosseyed from kumiss. Megara rolled her eyes and settled down beside the fire, she had no lean to and didn't dare try and sleep in one of the stallions', they might think she was offering herself to them. Megara hated all of them and would have sooner mated with a pig. Besides, the fire offered warmth and safety, if one of the stallions tried to paw her, she could throw hot coals at them.

She looked over at Kyletes' lean to, where the two slave boys were curled up. She could almost feel sorry for them. But then she turned away. Pity was wasted on them, they belonged to Kyletes now and he was a harsh master. There was nothing she could do about it, even if she had dared to let herself feel compassion for them. She had learned the hard way that she could afford to care about no one save herself. Poor brats were in for a hard life, but then, that was what happened to stupid little boys who strayed from the castle and the protection of their wizard father. Then again, maybe they would get lucky and their famous father would rescue them. Megara snorted. Right, and the moon would come down from the sky and dance a jig. She shrugged and tucked her head down on her forelegs. An instant later she was asleep, despite the drunken revels going on.

Harry waited until the female centaur was asleep, and one of the two stallions was snoring as well. Only the piebald and the chestnut were still awake and they were so drunk they barely remembered their own names. Still he waited, until the moon was high, and then he crept from his hiding spot and went to where the boys were sleeping. He threw back his hood and woke Severus first.

Severus woke instantly, and when he saw Harry, he gave the tall wizard a smile of relief.

"Shh! Don't say anything," Harry cautioned. Then he gently shook Alby awake.

Alby woke after a few moments and Harry clamped a hand over his mouth before the little boy could scream his name. "Alby, listen to me. You have to be very quiet. Understand?"

Alby nodded, and threw his arms about Harry's neck. Harry removed his hand and patted his little son's back. "Daddy, you found us!" Alby whispered into his ear. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes. But first you need to go hide with Sevvy." Harry explained. "Severus, take the cloak and walk down to the right of the camp. Don't worry, I'll find you. But I need you to get away from here before I teach these bastards a lesson." He removed his cloak and swirled it around Severus and Alby. The cloak magically shrank to fit them.

"Daddy, are you gonna beat them with Mr. Swish? Like Kyletes did to Sevvy?" asked Alby. "He was real mean to us!"

Harry's eyes blazed. "Something like that, son. Now you go with Sevvy. Hurry!"

Severus clutched Alby's hand and drew the hood of the cloak over his head, Instantly he disappeared and when he tugged Alby beneath the cloak, so did his brother. He carefully led Alby out of the glade and to the right, as Harry had instructed.

Severus almost wished he could have stayed and seen Harry enact his revenge upon Kyletes, but he knew Alby didn't need to see his dad go ballistic, the poor child had seen enough violence that day. So he kept silent and walked onward, making sure Alby stayed close.

Alby stumbled along sleepily, clinging to his big brother's arm. He was so glad his daddy had come at last! And he hadn't seemed mad at all. Except with the centaurs. Alby couldn't wait to go home and sleep in his warm bed and be hugged and kissed by his mummy. He yawned. Suddenly he felt a familiar urge and he poked Severus.

"Sevvy . . . I gotta pee."

Severus groaned. "Merlin, Alby! Only you would have to go in the middle of a rescue mission! Can't you hold it?"

"No . . . I always have to pee when I wake up at night," his brother told him. "Sorry."

"Never mind," Severus said exasperatedly, and dragged Alby over to a convenient tree. This was why he'd never had kids the first time around.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Harry pointed his wand and coals from the fire suddenly whirled up and around into the air before shooting themselves at the three drunken stallions. The fiery projectiles stung their chests and haunches, making them scream and spring to their hooves.

"Ow! What in nine hells?"

"My tail's on fire!" one shrieked and galloped off to douse it in the stream.

"Who did that?" neighed Kyletes blearily.

"I did," Harry said, his eyes burning as hot as the coals he'd just thrown at them. He stalked forward, wand at the ready.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Kyletes.

"My name is Harry Potter. Maybe you recognize me? Even if you don't, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you kidnapped my boys and hurt them. _Nobody_ hurts my kids and gets away with it."

"You think you can take us, wizard?" sneered Auletes, full of false courage.

Harry gave him a mirthless smile. "I don't think so, centaur. I know so."

He gestured with a hand in a flinging motion. The earth suddenly rose up in a wave, like an ocean of mud and slammed into the two stallions, knocking them off their feet and half-burying them in sludge.

They screamed and tried to get away, but the mud was heavy and they could only pull themselves halfway from it.

Megara awoke at the sound of their distress, but made no move to help them. She simply remained where she was, she would not risk drawing the wrath of Harry Potter down on her head. Besides, those fools deserved whatever they got. Kyletes especially.

"How does it feel, centaur, to be helpless and frightened?" Harry asked, his tone low and deadly. "Do you like it?"

"No, great wizard!" blubbered Auletes as he strained to pull free of the clinging mud. "Please, show mercy!"

"Why? Did you show mercy to my children?" Harry demanded coldly. "Don't bother lying. I watched how you treated them tonight. You treated them like dogs and worse. You _beat_ one of them. You're nothing but disgusting bullies who deserve a taste of your own medicine. And I'm about to give you some."

"If you're going to kill us, at least let us die standing up," argued Kyletes.

Harry sneered. "No. I'm not going to kill you, that would be too easy. Instead I'm going to do this."

He waved his wand in a complex pattern and hissed something in Latin.

Suddenly Kyletes and Auletes began to shift and change, their bodies shrinking and becoming small and hairless. Within moments they were no longer centaurs, but small boys, one with red hair in braids and the other with dark hair, around five or six. They were stark naked.

"Ahh! What have you done to us, wizard?" cried Kyletes in horror. "We're . . . _humans!_ "

"That's right. Human boys . . . just like those you steal away and make slaves."

"Change us back! We can't live like this!" bawled Auletes.

"Yes, you can. You just won't like it much." Harry declared. He turned and called over to Megara, who was now staring at the newly transformed stallions with a cold interest. "You there, what's your name?"

"Megara," she replied, rising.

"I noticed that these two seemed to think you were at their beck and call. Is that how Diomedians treat all their women?"

"Not always. Just the arrogant ones like Kyletes and his friend here. They think they're the Great Mare's gift to centaurs. And I'm just an orphan with no family to give me rank."

"I see. How would you like some new servants?"

Megara's eyes gleamed. "I would love it."

Kyletes shouted, "No! You can't do this! I am Kyletes, son of the Chief Stallion! I refuse to be a slave to her!"

"Me neither!" said Auletes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Megara's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter whose sons you are. Now you're nothing but whiny human brats, and I am a centaur filly."

"They're all yours," Harry said. "Treat them exactly how they treated you . . . and my boys."

"With pleasure!" Megara laughed softly. Then she picked up the willow switch from the ground. "Get moving and fix up my lean to. I want the grass so thick inside I feel like I'm sleeping on air. Well, what are you waiting for? Maybe you need a taste of this?" She cracked the switch hard across their bare behinds.

They yelled and began running to do what she said.

"What about Pyrrhus?" she asked Harry.

"The gray fellow? Did he harm you or the children?"

"No. He just watched mostly."

"Then he can get off with a singed tail and looking like a coward."

"Why don't you ask Megara about how she tripped your precious child?" Kyletes shrilled.

Harry gave the filly a sharp glance. Megara looked away. "Is that true? You tripped my son?"

"Yes. I . . .I shouldn't have . . . but I was taught humans are beneath us . . . it was cruel of me . . ."

Harry scowled. Then he pointed his wand and a giant pair of shears appeared and cut off most of Megara's flowing tail. He had learned from his former teacher Firenze that cutting off a centaur's tail was very shameful. "Maybe that will remind you to not be cruel to small boys." Harry said.

"How long will they be human?" Megara asked, blushing.

"Until I or another wizard as strong as I am breaks the spell, or they learn their lesson about bullying helpless children," Harry replied. "I have to be going now. Tell your chief that this is what happens when anyone touches the sons of Harry Potter."

Then he turned on his heel and left the glade, using his tracking spell to find where Severus and Alby had hidden.

Once he had located them, he took back the Invisibility Cloak and picked them both up. "I want to get far away from here before I talk to you both and heal you," he explained. "And that means I need to move fast."

"Daddy, did the bad centaurs get in trouble?" Alby asked, clinging to his father.

"Yes, they sure did. They won't be hurting anyone ever again," Harry told him, satisfaction edging his tone. He re-cast the Swift Foot spell and began to run, this time using the tracking spell to guide him to Hagrid's hut and out of the forest.

The gamekeeper was not at home, he was away visiting his relatives in giant country as his half-brother Grawp was getting married, so Harry used the hut to clean up both boys as best he could. Alby was easy, Harry simply cast a Freshen Up charm over him, and gave him a big mug of hot cocoa.

"There! Feel better?"

Alby nodded, then he asked softly, "Daddy, am I in trouble for running away and chasing the snake? Are you gonna spank me?"

Harry knelt and ran his fingers through his youngest's hair. "While it was wrong of you to wander off without telling me where you were going, and normally you would get a few swats for it, I think the centaurs kidnapping you and your brother is enough of a punishment. I don't think you'll ever forget it or do it again, will you?"

"No," Alby shook his head rapidly. His arms came about Harry and he snuggled with him.

Harry held the little boy for a few moments, figuring that when he got back home, he would give Alby Dreamless Sleep tonight. The poor thing looked exhausted. "All right, son. Now I need you to sit here and drink your cocoa while I go and help your brother."

Alby slipped back onto his chair and said seriously, "That bad centaur hurt Sevvy, Daddy. He was gonna hit me with Mr. Swish only Sevvy wouldn't let him."

"I know. Sevvy's a good big brother, Alby." Harry ruffled his son's hair and rose. Then he went to find Severus, who had insisted on washing up himself in Hagrid's back bedroom. Harry had found a small container of wound healing paste and took it with him. He tapped gently on the door. "Sev? May I come in?"

He heard a muffled sound and took it for assent, opening the door and walking into the bedroom, which was lit by a single glowing magic lantern. The five-year-old was standing in just his underwear in front of a large basin of water, trying to scrub away the grime. "Hey. Need some help?" Harry asked softly, closing the door behind him. He turned the lamp up so he could see better.

Severus turned to look at him. "I feel all dirty," he said. "I need a bath, Harry."

"Yeah, I imagine a bath would feel real good on those welts, huh?" Harry stated, coming to sit down beside the child on the floor.

Severus stiffened, a rosy flush covering his face. "Alby told you."

"He did, but I have eyes and ears, Severus. I knew before he said anything what they'd done to you. And I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time to protect you," Harry said sincerely, guilt slamming him in the chest again. "I promised this would never happen again and now look at you."

Severus stared at the other wizard, speechless. He could see the guilt written all over Harry's face and it astonished him. "But . . . you can't blame yourself for this, Harry."

"No? I should have been keeping a better eye on you two."

Severus shook his head. "It's not your fault Alby ran off. I should have told you where I was going. Who knew those centaurs would come along and kidnap us? It was just bad timing and circumstance. You don't have anything to feel guilty for. You rescued us."

Harry sighed. "There is that. But you protected Alby when I couldn't. Just like you did for me when I was a teenager."

Severus looked embarrassed. "You Potters always need looking after."

"And you've always been there for us," Harry said. "Thanks for being such a good big brother to Alby."

"You don't need to thank me for that!" Severus said, sounding slightly insulted. "I would never stand there and watch someone smaller than me get hurt like that. Not anymore," he declared fiercely. "I'm not a spy anymore. And that's what big brothers are for—to protect their younger siblings. You ought to know that, Harry."

Harry chuckled slightly at the faint scolding tone. "I know, Sevvy. Alby's lucky to have you for his brother." Then he reached out and swept the boy into a hug, pulling him onto his lap. "And _I'm_ proud to have you as a member of my family, Severus Snape."

Those simple words touched something deep inside the lonely little boy. He could tell Harry truly meant them and was not just saying them. Family. Severus could not remember the last time he had felt as if he truly belonged to a family, not since his mother had passed the Veil. Since returning, he had felt like an outsider, despite all of the Potters' efforts to make him feel welcome. But no longer. Now he felt a warm glow surge through him, and he knew then that he had finally found acceptance, and a family at last. It both frightened and comforted him. Because now he had something to lose, but also something to love.

Words could not express the depth of his feelings, so Severus did not bother speaking them. Instead he hugged Harry as hard as he could, burying his face in the other's shoulder. Tears came to his eyes, tears of joy and relief, and unlike all the other times, he did not fight them, but allowed them to fall, drenching Harry's shirt.

Harry was overwhelmed as well with emotion, and he simply held Severus and rocked him, rubbing his back and murmuring, "It's all right, Sev. I'm here for you, always. You'll never be alone again. You're like my son, and I love you like I do Albus."

Severus sobbed softly and shook his head. That didn't seem possible. "How can you?" he mumbled into Harry's ear.

Harry smiled and stroked the boy's raven hair rhythmically. "Because family is more than just blood, and love doesn't care about any of that, it simply is. That's how I can love you and Alby both, Sev. Because love is forever and always, without beginning or end."

"Who taught you that?" Severus sniffled.

"You did," Harry answered.

"Me?" Severus lifted his head and stared into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Because that's how you loved my mother."

"Oh," was all Severus could manage to say.

Harry coughed, then said, "Now how about you let me fix you up? If I bring you home like this, Ginny will hand me my head. Not that she won't anyhow for being late for supper."

"So why don't you send her a Patronus?" Severus asked reasonably.

"Hmm . . . yeah, I could do that," Harry agreed. He summoned the white stag and sent it off with a wave of his wand. "All right, let's see what that bastard did to you." He gently banished the underwear and then snarled several curse words as he saw the vivid stripes crisscrossing the small bottom and thighs. "I should have beaten the lousy scum myself instead of just making him become a human with Megara as his mistress."

"I've had a lot worse," Severus commented, letting Harry coax him into lying on his lap.

"I don't care!" Harry objected. "I knew he'd . . . beaten you, but I never thought . . . bloody hell, Severus! Some of these were bleeding!" Harry gently began to wash the welts with the soft wet cloth.

Severus sucked in a breath, for he was still very tender. "That's what . . . usually happens when . . . you get hit with . . . a willow switch . . ." He wriggled a little. "A belt's worse . . . trust me."

Harry nearly cried upon hearing that matter-of-fact tone. "Sorry if I'm hurting you. I'm trying not to."

"I know," Severus replied through clenched teeth. Despite himself, a few tears escaped, but Harry was very gentle, gentler than most Healers.

Finally, Harry was finished cleaning the welts and then he spread the wound healing paste on, smiling sadly at the child's gasp of relief. "There! How's that feel?"

"Much better," Severus replied. "I'll be healed in a day or two with that." He could feel the magical salve working, it tingled and soothed the raw skin, numbing and healing on contact. He climbed off Harry's lap.

"You can have a long soak in the tub when we get back home," Harry promised, and conjured new underwear and freshened up Severus' clothing before helping the boy dress.

They went out into the main room of the hut and found Alby asleep with his head on the table.

"He's worn out," Harry said, smiling.

"So am I," said Severus, smothering a yawn.

"Me too," Harry agreed, then he gathered up Alby and asked Severus, "Want me to carry you?"

Severus considered. He normally disliked being picked up and hauled about like a sack of potatoes. He had legs and could walk perfectly fine. But tonight . . . tonight he was out on his feet. He held out his arms. "Yes, please."

Harry lifted him gently and held him close.

Then they all went home to Godric's Hollow.

When Harry opened the front door he found Ginny on the other side, looking haggard and frazzled. "Hi, honey, I'm home."

"Harry James Potter, where in Merlin's name have you been?"


	18. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny quarrel and it wakes up Sev and Alby

Harry winced at the sharp tone. So did Alby, who had woken as soon as he heard Ginny's voice, and Severus. "Ginny, I'm sorry, but I'll explain everything that happened after we have dinner. It's a long story, and the boys are tired, hungry, and in need of baths." He walked forward and set the boys down in front of his very annoyed, he couldn't say she was at the angry stage, at least not yet, wife.

"Mummy!" Alby squealed and threw himself at her.

"Hello, Alby! Miss me?"

"Uh huh," Alby nodded and practically jumped into his mother's arms. He clung to Ginny like a barnacle. His mummy smelled so good, like fresh bread and chocolate and roses and Alby couldn't get enough of her. He was so glad he was home and not stuck any more in that horrid centaur camp. "I'm hungry, Mummy."

"Did your father forget to pack a lunch again?" Ginny sighed and shot a reproving look at Harry.

"Umm . . . no . . . we kinda got lost . . ." Alby began.

"Got lost?" Ginny repeated, shooting a glare at her husband.

"Gin, I promise I'll tell you everything," Harry interrupted. "Just let's eat dinner first." He was starving, because all of the spellcasting he'd done took a lot of energy. And he didn't want to have this conversation on an empty stomach, he was sure Ginny would be furious once she learned what had happened, and arguing with her made his stomach upset enough as it was.

"All right," Ginny agreed, though her eyes still gleamed with anger. "We'll eat, but only because I hate wasting good food, and the boys are hungry. But mark my words, Harry James, we _will_ be discussing this afterwards. Why didn't you at least tell me you were going to be late? I was nearly out of my head with worry!"

"I'm sorry, but there were . . . extenuating circumstances." Harry said. "Why didn't you send your Patronus to me?"

"I was busy, that's why," Ginny snapped. She settled Alby in his seat, then waved her wand and a large bowl of chicken and dumplings floated to the kitchen table, which was already set for four. A cutting board with a loaf of crispy hot bread accompanied the chicken dish, and there was a pitcher of lemonade in front of the two adults places.

Harry sniffed appreciatively. "It smells wonderful, Gin."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Don't try to flatter me, Harry."

"I'm not. It's the truth," Harry protested. Clearly she wasn't about to forgive him for his lapse of judgment. He sat down and began to serve everyone the chicken and dumplings and bread with butter.

Ginny poured the lemonade, eying her husband suspiciously. She sensed that whatever Harry's reason for being late was not something she would enjoy hearing. Still, despite her vast aggravation with him, she was happy to have her men at home and in one piece. When Harry hadn't sent an owl or a Patronus at dusk, she had panicked, fearing he was badly injured or one of the children was. That was one thing she was going to be sure to address in their talk later on.

All of the family ate heartily of the delicious chicken and dumplings, which was a recipe Ginny had learned from Molly, and the wonderful homemade bread, still warm from the oven, and hot enough to melt the butter spread upon it. Severus especially loved the bread, it was just the right texture and there was nothing like the aroma of fresh bread with butter to whet the appetite. "May I have some more bread, please?" he asked Ginny.

She smiled at him. "You like my bread, Sevvy?"

"It's delicious, Ginny," he said, taking another slice from the plate she held out to him. "The house elves at Hogwarts used to make bread, but it never tasted as good as yours."

"This was my granny Weasley's recipe," Ginny told him. "Not even Mum can improve on it."

"Is it made with magic?" was Severus' next question, after he'd taken a bite and swallowed.

"Only the baking part. The rest is done by hand, like Muggles. Granny always told my dad that there were some things you could use magic for and other things that needed to be done with old fashioned elbow grease. Mixing the dough and kneading it are two of those things."

Severus nodded, thinking perhaps that was the difference between the Hogwarts elves' bread and Ginny's.

"My mummy cooks the bestest," Alby declared proudly. "And so does my dad," he added, not wanting Harry to feel left out. He happily took another bite of his chicken. Now this was what real supper should taste like!

Harry used his piece of bread to mop up the rest of the chicken gravy on his plate, he loved it when Ginny made chicken and dumplings, it was the classic comfort food. Once they were all through, Harry took the dishes into the kitchen and washed, dried, and put them away. Normally he let the boys help him with that chore, but this night he did them alone, trying to soothe his wife's still simmering temper.

Together, Ginny and Harry took the boys up for their baths. When Ginny would have assisted Severus with his bath, Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Wait. I need to tell you something first."

He told her about taking the boys with him into the forest, showing them how he talked to an adder, and then how Alby and Severus had run off and gotten captured by the centaurs and what Kyletes had done to Severus.

Ginny nearly had a stroke. "That . . . that _fiend_ whipped my child?" she snarled, her blue eyes flashing. It was clear she wanted to call Kyletes something else, but refrained from doing so. "Dearest God, Harry! Where in hell were you while this was happening?"

"I was searching for them," Harry replied evenly.

"Not soon enough!" she growled, then she turned to Severus and said softly, "Mind if I have a look?"

Severus sighed. He was tired of being fussed over, but knew that Ginny was as stubborn as her mother, and would pester him until she had examined him herself. "Fine. But they're not as bad as you're thinking." He removed his jeans and underwear. Thanks to the wound healing paste, they barely stung now.

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Merlin! Sev, you poor thing! Oh, but I wish I had that beast in front of me! I'd like to cut off his fingers and beat him to a pulp. What did you do to him, Harry?"

Harry told her.

"That was good, but I'd have striped the bloody beast raw too! How dare he do such a thing to a child?"

Severus peered up at her. "Ginny, it's not so bad. My father did worse to me."

"Oh, Severus!" Ginny said, looking at him, her eyes filled with tears. "That's not the point. No child should ever . . . no matter what they've done . . . be hurt like this. It's abominable!" She wiped a hand across her eyes. "My mum and dad spanked me if I needed it, but they never left marks, and they always hugged me afterwards. That Kyletes and your father belong in prison for doing what they did to you. I'm so mad I feel like going back into the forest and smacking around that arrogant little shit and I wish I could resurrect Tobias Snape and tie him to a pole and whip him the way he did you!"

Ginny was so angry that she caused a wind to spring up and rattle the window, and the bathwater rose and sloshed over the side.

"Ginny, calm down," Harry said. "You're making a flood."

"Calm down! Calm down?" she repeated. "How can I do that after seeing this?" she gestured at Severus. "Doesn't it bother you, Harry?"

"Of course it does!" Harry snapped, hurt. "I was the one who healed him after bringing him out of that camp. I'm madder than hell that it happened, but losing control like that won't help anything."

"Sorry, Mr. Potter, if I can't be all cool and collected, like you!" Ginny said. "Sev, go and get in the tub."

Severus turned and looked at her before climbing into the tub. "Okay, but don't be mad at Harry. He tried his best to help me."

Ginny snorted. "Not hard enough, if you ended up like that."

"That's unfair!" Harry objected.

"Sevvy let Kyletes hurt him 'cause of me, Mummy," Alby spoke up. "He was gonna hit me with Mr. Swish only Sevvy wouldn't let him."

"Oh, God. My poor baby," Ginny groaned, hugging Alby. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Alby shook his head. "No, Mummy. But I'm really tired and I wanna go to sleep with Bucky. I don't wanna have a bath now."

Ginny eyed her littlest critically. "Well . . . you don't look all that dirty, so I guess we can skip it for tonight. Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I cast some Freshen Up charms on him. Why don't you tuck him in and I'll finish up with Severus?"

Ginny agreed, more for Alby's sake than anything else. Once they boys were in bed she was going to give her husband a piece of her mind! She couldn't believe how irresponsible Harry had been! Not to mention inconsiderate, making her worry like that!

She picked up Alby and carried him into his room. "Come on, luv. Let's get you into pajamas and then Mummy will tell you a story while you hold Bucky."

Alby was quite willing to be held by Ginny and snuggle with her while she told him the story of Babbity Rabbity. He clutched his stuffed hippogriff and let Ginny's soft voice soothe him into a light doze. He was half-asleep when she tucked him in with his favorite security toy.

By then Severus was done with his bath and dressed for bed also. The bath had soothed the welts and Harry had put more salve on before giving Severus his pajamas. Yawning, he crawled into his bed, and graciously let both Ginny and Harry hug and wish him goodnight.

He had just begun to drift off to sleep when the sound of voices raised in an argument woke him up. Even though it had been a lifetime since he had lived at Spinner's End and listened to his parents' vicious quarreling day and night , he still had not forgotten how angry voices made him feel sick to his stomach with apprehension. Even knowing this was an entirely different situation didn't make the queasy feeling in his stomach and the nervous tension go away. Instead he huddled on his bed, curled up with his arms about his knees, and tried to imagine himself somewhere else. It worked about as well as it ever had, which was to say, not at all.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Downstairs, Ginny was yelling at Harry, calling him an irresponsible idiot for not watching his son and letting him wander away like that.

Harry, who still felt guilty about the incident, might have been inclined to let her, except for the fact that she also called him an inconsiderate and insensitive bugger. Then his temper reared its head and suddenly he was shouting right back at her.

"Dammit, Gin, I am _not_ inconsiderate! I started tracking the kids the minute I saw they were missing, and it wasn't any more than five minutes before I noticed! They would have been fine if I had found them before the centaurs. They hadn't gone very far down the trail."

"You should have owled me or sent a Patronus, Harry. So I knew what was happening!" Ginny snapped. "But no, you had to play bigshot hero again and save the day!"

Harry scowled. "That's not how it was. All I was doing was trying to get my kids back, not play any kind of game. I'm sorry if I neglected to stop and inform you about what was going on, but my first priority was getting my boys back . Yes, I was aware you were worried, but I figured rescuing the boys outweighed telling you what was going on."

"You ever think that maybe I could have helped, Harry? That I could have helped you search for them, fight the centaurs, do something besides stay at home twiddling my thumbs? Of course you didn't! You're the great wizard Harry Potter. You can do it all!"

"Just stop, Ginevra!" Harry ordered. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I already had enough to deal with. So sorry for caring!"

"You are bloody impossible!" she shrieked.

"Ha! Look who's talking!" Harry shot back.

The argument escalated from there.

Sharp angry words that cut like knives drifted up the stairs and into the children's bedroom. They lashed with bitter energy at Severus' sensitive ear drums, making him wince and shiver. He could recall the sound of cups shattering, plates smashing, every kind of swear word used, the sound of a hand striking flesh, or the thud of Tobias hitting the floor after passing out.

The only difference between this quarrel and that one was there was no alcohol involved and no violence, but the hurtful words were the same, shredding and ripping the inner psyche to pieces.

" . . .all _your_ fault, Harry! Why the hell were you drawing the bloody snake instead of watching them?"

Harry muttered something that Severus couldn't hear.

Suddenly there came a soft whimper from Alby's bed and Severus glanced over to see his brother was awake too, and crying softly as the rising voice ebbed and flowed around them. "Mummy's mad at Daddy," he cried quietly. "Now she hates him an' it's my fault!" He cried and stared over at Severus, his green eyes filled with misery.

"No, it's not, Al," Severus said, getting up and going to his brother. He wrapped his arms about Alby and held him close. "Don't say that."

"It's true! If I hadn't run after the snake . . .!" His small body shook with sobs.

"Shhh . . .sometimes things just happen, Alby. And your mum doesn't hate your dad."

"Then why is she screaming like that?"

"Because she's upset. Sometimes grown-ups fight like this. But they'll stop soon," Severus whispered. _I hope._ He badly wanted to go downstairs and yell at both Potters for making poor Alby so upset. _Stop it, the pair of you! You're traumatizing your son,_ but he knew better than to stick his nose in somebody else's quarrel. Last time he'd tried to interfere with Tobias and Eileen, he'd ended up with a broken nose when Tobias slammed his fist into his face. And while a part of him knew that neither Potter would lift a hand in anger to him, the other part, the part that had enabled him to survive his broken home, counseled remaining still and quiet and staying right where he was.

"I don' want Mummy and Daddy to fight!" Alby wailed, clinging to Severus and wetting his pajama top.

"Shh . . .it's going to be all right." Severus tried to sound reassuring, though he felt anything but. He hugged and rocked his brother, humming an old song.

" . . . here I am going insane wondering if you're alive or dead and you are out there playing Sir Galahad! Bloody hell, Harry!"

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?"

"For you to admit that I'm right sometimes! And that I can handle myself in a fight the same as you can!" Ginny flared.

" . . . what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

" . . . has _everything_ to do with your attitude, Potter . . ."

" _My_ attitude . . .! I'm busting my ass trying to protect you! And the boys!"

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? That you want to play Valkyrie and give me more to worry about than I already have? Explain how that would be good for this family!"

"I am NOT some shrinking damsel in distress, Harry James! I don't _need_ you to rescue me anymore!"

"Fine! Don't expect me to come running next time some asshole teammate of yours starts groping you. You take care of yourself!"

"I will, you bloody pain-in-the-ass! You don't have to worry your fat head about me."

"Oh, I won't, believe me!" Harry sneered.

More harsh words were exchanged until finally the argument ended with a door being slammed and Ginny yelling at Harry to sleep on the couch before she smacked him upside the head.

By then Alby had cried himself to sleep in Severus' arms.

Severus sighed and laid the little boy back down and tucked the covers around him. He hoped Alby would sleep through the night. Then he went back to his own bed, only to discover he couldn't sleep. The angry remnants of the quarrel echoed in his ears and made it impossible to settle down. After minutes of tossing, turning, and flipping his pillow over, Severus decided to get up and fetch a glass of milk with honey. Perhaps he could persuade Harry to warm it for him.

He padded downstairs, which was dark save for a light in the den, where he supposed Harry was sleeping on the sofa.

Severus whispered a soft "Lumos" to turn on the light in the kitchen and made his way to the Muggle refrigerator, which the Potters had in place of a house elf. He found the container of milk and then climbed on a chair to get a glass out of the cabinet and the honey from the pantry. While he was reaching for the honey, he heard a weary voice say, "Severus? What are you doing up?"

The little boy turned about at the sound of Harry's voice. "I couldn't sleep. You and Ginny arguing woke me up. Alby too. So I came down here to get some warm milk with honey."

"Alby's awake?" Harry repeated, his mind was fuzzy from being half-asleep.

"Not anymore. He fell back to sleep. But he was really upset. He thinks it's his fault you and Ginny were fighting. He was crying till he fell asleep," Severus informed the older wizard with a bit of reproof in his tone. He jumped off the chair with the honey jar in his hand.

Harry sighed. "Blast it! I was hoping both of you would sleep through it."

Severus snorted. "A deaf person could have heard the both of you screaming. I'm a light sleeper, always have been."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "I should have put a Silencing ward over the bedroom. Then you could have slept soundly instead of hearing that row. I'll have to talk with Alby tomorrow, explain that it's not his fault. He's like me, he feels guilty when things go wrong. I'm sorry we woke you."

Severus nodded. Then he walked over to where he had set the glass and milk and started to pour the milk.

Harry's hand closed over his and helped him steady the container, which was heavy for a five-year-old. He filled the glass almost to the top. "How much honey do you want, Sev?"

"Umm . . . my mother always put in two teaspoonfuls." Severus remembered.

Harry carefully stirred in two teaspoonfuls of golden honey. Then he cupped the glass in his hands and muttered a Warming Charm. "All set. Maybe I should try some. I can't sleep either." He fixed himself a glass, then levitated both glasses into the den and set them on the table.

Severus put away the milk and honey and tossed the spoon in the sink. He followed Harry into the den after Noxing the light in the kitchen. "You're going to sleep here?" he asked, looking at the small pillow and rather thin blue blanket Harry had on the sofa.

Harry gave him a rueful grin. "Well, she's kicked me out of my bedroom and I can't do anything else, short of breaking the door down, to get back in. Sometimes discretion's the better part of valor. She needs time to cool off. And so do I."

Severus took a seat on the sofa, his feet just touching the rug. He took a sip of his warmed milk and honey. It tasted just like he remembered. He looked worriedly at Harry. "Do you think . . . she'll ever forgive you?"

Harry sat next to him. "Eventually. Ginny has a quick temper, but she doesn't hold a grudge. Some of what she said to me was wrong, but some of it was also right. I do tend to be overprotective. I try not to be, but it's hard. I've lost so many people . . . I'm afraid of losing any more, especially my family."

"I can understand that," Severus said, taking another swallow of his milk.

Harry drank, then said, "I thought Ginny did too, but I guess I was wrong. Hey, this is pretty good."

Severus gave a little smile. "That was my mum's cure for sleeplessness besides potions when I was little."

Harry smirked. "Sev, you're still little."

"You know what I mean, Harry." Severus rolled his eyes. "So, will you apologize to her in the morning?"

"If she'll do the same with me," Harry answered. "Why are you so worried, Severus? This isn't the first row Ginny and I have had. Just the first one in a long time that we had witnesses for. We'll work things out." He reached out and ruffled Severus' hair. The boy still looked pensive.

"It's just . . . that time Lily and I quarreled . . ." Severus began, struggling to express his concern. "I tried to apologize and she wouldn't forgive me . . ."

Harry took another gulp of milk before answering. "Sev, that was totally different circumstances. You were both what . . . fifteen? I remember quarreling like bloody blazes with Ron and Hermione when I was fifteen and swearing I'd never talk to them again. I was a real jerk. You know what teenagers are like, Sev."

"Uh huh. Walking bombs of angst and drama." The former professor said wryly.

"Every time I fought with Ron when I was fifteen, I acted like the world had ended. And I tended to blow everything out of proportion. I think that's what happened with mum. She let her emotions run away with her. Did you ever go back again? After she sent you away?"

"No. What was the point?"

"Well, maybe if you had, things might have worked out differently." Harry said. "Sometimes it takes two or three times for Ginny to get over her temper and agree to talk things over."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

"Yes. Severus, we had an argument. Yeah, it was loud and all, but it's not going to break up our marriage or anything."

"You called each other some terrible names."

"Yeah, we both have nasty tempers." Harry admitted. "But a long time ago, we both agreed not to hold whatever one of us said in anger against the other. By tomorrow, Gin will have calmed down and we can discuss everything rationally."

"Honest?"

"Honest." Harry reassured him. "Sometimes we fight, but we always make up afterwards. I'd never let my temper, or Ginny's, come between us." He finished his glass of milk and set the glass on the table. "Hmm . . . now I feel sleepy." He yawned and lay down on the couch, pulling the blanket over his pajamas. "You want to sleep down here with me, Sev, or go back upstairs?"

Severus had finished off his milk too while they talked, and he felt his eyelids begin to droop. "I'm . . . kind of tired . . . I don't feel like going upstairs, Harry." He curled up against Harry's side. He was very comfy and cozy nestled against the green-eyed wizard and didn't want to climb all the way upstairs and into his cold bed.

Harry tugged the blanket over the little boy and put an arm around him to keep Severus from accidentally falling off the couch. "Figured that. . . Night, Sev." He pulled off his spectacles and set them next to the empty milk glasses.

"Night, Harry," Severus murmured, then his eyes shut and he was asleep.

Soon the only sound in the room were Harry's soft snores and Severus' light breathing.

The clock struck three in the morning and a figure in a blue robe and slippers came down the stairs and shook Harry awake. It was Ginny. "Baby, please wake up and come to bed. I'm sorry I lost my temper and said all those horrible things. I don't want you sleeping here, Harry, you'll get an awful crick in your neck. Honey, please wake up . . . oh! Sev's here too!" she exclaimed upon noticing the child's head resting upon Harry's chest, a sweet smile lingering on his face.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey, Gin. What time is it?" he asked blearily, putting on his glasses.

"Just three AM. I . . . I couldn't sleep all night. I just lay there and thought about how horrible I'd been . . ." Ginny sniffled.

"I wasn't much better. The only reason why I slept was because Sev convinced me to drink warm milk with honey. Said his mother always gave it to him." He gently shifted Severus and sat up. "This couch is giving me a crick in my neck. Mind if I sleep in our bed, where I belong?"

"No, sweetheart. That's why I came down, to get you. I'm sorry I lost my temper . . ."

"So am I." Harry stood up, the sleeping Severus cradled in his arms. "But we can talk more later. I'm still somewhere in dreamland, hon. Let me put Sevvy back in his bed and then we can go back to sleep too."

Ginny yawned. "Okay . . ." She put her arms about her husband and kissed him.

Harry smiled, then he Apparated into the boys' room and placed Severus back in his bed, after first casting a Warming Charm over the sheets, so Severus wouldn't wake when Harry put him down. Severus never stirred when Harry settled him in bed and tucked the covers around him.

Harry left as quickly as he'd come, moving down the hallway and into his room, where his nice comfortable queen sized four poster waited, along with his wife. As he slid in beside Ginny, he thought about how lucky he was to have the family he did, and a wife who loved him beyond reason, enough to forgive words spoken in anger and to never let a silly quarrel ruin the love they had together. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, and he murmured, "I love you, Gin."

"Love you too, my Galahad," Ginny replied, then she snuggled into his neck, and soon they were asleep in each other's arms, their quarrel mended.


	19. Of Puppies and Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reassuring Alby and Sev Ginny and Harry go over to the Burrow to visit while the Lupins visit Andromeda

The next morning, after they had all eaten French toast stuffed with bananas and sweetened cream cheese for breakfast, which was one of Harry's favorites, Harry and Ginny took Alby aside and reassured the tyke that in no way, shape, or form was he to blame for the quarrel last night. Alby was sitting on Harry's lap, with Ginny across from him, and he gazed earnestly at his mother before saying, "Then you're not mad at Daddy no more, Mummy?"

"No, sweetie, I'm not mad at Daddy _anymore_ ," Ginny corrected.

"An' you don't hate him for not tellin' you where we was?" Alby persisted, his green eyes filled with worry.

"Alby, I would _never_ hate your father!" Ginny exclaimed. "Baby, where would you get such an idea?"

"Well . . . you was screaming real loud, Mum . . ."

"Albus Severus, I know I probably scared you to death with how loud I was shouting, and for that I'm very sorry. I was very upset when you didn't come home on time and that's why your daddy and I were yelling. But that's over now and I forgave him and he forgave me."

"You did?"

"Yes, Alby. I love your daddy with all my heart, I love him best in the whole world, and I will never stop loving him, not even when I yell at him and lose my temper."

"And I love your mum the same way," Harry added. "You know how sometimes you get angry at Jamie and Teddy and yell at them? Well, sometimes your mum and I get angry too and yell, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other. Just like when you get in trouble, and we punish you, it doesn't mean we don't love you. Understand?"

Slowly Alby nodded. "Uh huh. But I'm glad you're not mad anymore." Then he gave Harry a hug and slipped off his lap to climb on Ginny and hug her too.

Ginny cuddled her baby and vowed that next time she had an argument with Harry, she was taking it outside and making sure the boys' room was surrounded by a Silence ward.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_That weekend:_

All of the Lupin boys were excited, because this weekend they would be sleeping over their grandmother Andromeda's house. Dora had a long patrol weekend, which meant she would be supervising and leading patrols round the clock from Friday night through Sunday night. So she and Remus had decided the boys needed a chance to visit and bond with Andromeda. Remus would be there as well, but he admitted he would be using part of that Saturday to relax for a bit. Andromeda was looking forward to the visit very much, she hadn't seen all of her grandsons since the Victory Day dinner at the Burrow. She had told Remus she had planned lots of fun activities for the boys and he should just take it easy.

Dora made sure the boys were all packed with clothes, pajamas, toothbrushes and other essentials. Then the boys and Remus Flooed over to the Tonks residence. The aroma of a fresh baked apple pie filled the entire house as the family stepped from the fireplace.

"Yummy!" Jamie shrilled. "Granny made pie! Granny made pie!"

"I can't wait to eat some!" Sirius hooted, his mouth watering despite the fact that he'd eaten breakfast.

"Me too! Before you two hogs eat it all," Teddy added, licking his lips. His hair was now the golden color of the inside of an apple pie.

Jamie stuck his tongue out at Teddy. "Says who? Last time, _you're_ the pig who ate too much and gave yourself a tummy ache! Mum had to give you potions."

"Shut up, James!" Teddy ordered, glowering.

"Whyn't ya make me, Theodore!" Jamie taunted, using Teddy's hated full first name.

Before Teddy could retaliate, Andromeda called, "Is that my boys I hear?" She appeared in the entrance to the kitchen, wearing a flour and cinnamon stained apron and smelling deliciously of apples, her hair piled atop her head.

"Granny! Granny!" Jamie, Teddy, and Sirius shouted, and ran to her to hug her.

Laughing, Andromeda reached out to embrace them. "Take it easy, you rascals! You nearly knocked me down!"

After the grandchildren's enthusiastic greeting, Remus came and gently hugged his mother-in-law. "Hello, Mum. It sure smells delicious in here."

"I've been baking treats since early this morning," Andromeda admitted, her eyes twinkling. "I know how much all of you boys love your sweets."

"What did you make?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well, let's see . . . there's an apple pie, some strawberry and blueberry tarts, a banana cream pie, and some chocolate dipped shortbread."

"All for _us_?" Jamie's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Yes, so long as you behave," Andromeda said sternly. "If you argue with your brothers or disobey me or your dad, you go to bed with no dessert."

All three boys promised they would listen to her and not fight . . . or at least they wouldn't fight where she could see it.

"Can we have some pie now, Granny?" begged Sirius.

"Remus? What do you think? Shall we take pity on them or make them wait till noontime?"

The werewolf slid his gaze towards the kitchen and then back to his three imps, who were imploring him with soulful puppydog eyes. He groaned. "All right . . . you win. You can have _one_ small piece, and then listen to what Granny has planned for you this weekend."

The boys all cheered and Andromeda moved aside to let them stampede into the kitchen. In minutes they had scrubbed their hands at the sink and sat down at the table with napkins, forks, and plates in front of them.

Remus eyed them in astonishment. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my real sons?"

" _Dad_ , we are your sons," Teddy protested. "We're just . . . err . . .on our best behavior."

"And that's a miracle," his father teased.

Andromeda began to slice the pie, it was still warm from the oven, and oozing with cinnamon and apples.

Remus began to make tea for him and Andromeda and poured each of his boys a glass of milk.

As soon as the boys were settled and eating their pie, Remus poured the tea and began to tell Andromeda about how the boys has all gotten sick with a bad ear and throat infection and also how Jamie and Sirius had been caught sledding off the roof!

Andromeda just shook her head. "You two have your hands full, Remus. Sirius was always a scamp, and it seems he hasn't changed a bit."

"Dora and I are working on it, though," said Remus. "Sirius is stubborn and not used to being given boundaries, but he can be taught."

"Of course he can. It's just going to take lots of time and patience." Andromeda said knowingly.

Remus agreed while savoring his own large slice of pie. He was definitely going to enjoy this weekend!

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Two hours later, Remus was snoozing on the couch and Andromeda and the boys were working on a mosaic project in her craft room. Andromeda liked making things by hand, and her current project was painting a flower pot, but she decided the boys probably wouldn't be interested in doing that, so she had gotten some tiny ceramic tiles instead and some heavy poster board and taught them how to put tiles together to make a mosaic picture.

Teddy made a mosaic of a shell, and Sirius a mosaic of a lion, like the Gryffindor sigil. Jamie struggled with his mosaic of a puppy.

Andromeda went about and looked at her grandsons' artwork. "Oh, Teddy, that's lovely! I love the bright colors you used. And Sirius, you certainly remember the Gryffindor crest. Brilliant job! Now how about you, Jamie?"

Jamie felt a sudden flare of jealousy. His brothers were already finished, but he hadn't even gotten halfway done. "Mine sucks, Granny."

"James! I don't like that word coming out of your mouth," his grandmother reproved.

Jamie pouted. "But it does! Teddy's is way better and so's Siri's."

"What are you trying to make, dear? Maybe I can help?"

Jamie shook his head. "It's supposed to be a puppy. But it doesn't look like anything." Before Andromeda could suggest something more, Jamie sulked and swiped his hand across the mosaic, scattering his tiles. "I'm bored!" he whined. "I wanna take a walk."

Andromeda frowned, but all she said was, "All right, you may go down the street, but only as far as the cul-de-sac."

Jamie leaped to his feet and practically flew out the door.

Teddy snorted. "What a little brat! He's been in a mood for days now."

Andromeda's lips twitched. "All little boys get in a mood sometimes, Teddy. Why, I remember when your mother was a teenager, she had plenty of moods, some days I couldn't say two words to her without getting into a row . . ."

While Andromeda told Teddy and Sirius stories of Dora's childhood as they worked on their mosaics, Jamie pounded down the street, trying to work off some of his jealousy. It wasn't fair how Teddy always did things better than him, and now so did Sirius. He knew it was because they were older than him, but it still wasn't fair! He strode grumpily down the street, wishing he hadn't stormed off in a temper, but he refused to go back, because he knew his brothers would tease him about acting like a baby. He really hated being the youngest sometimes!

As he passed a house with a red brick front, Andromeda lived in a mostly Muggle neighborhood, with lots of children, Jamie paused. A boy around his age wearing blue shorts and a T-shirt with the picture of a dog catching a Frisbee was throwing a ball for a border collie puppy to catch.

The black and white dog was springing into the air and seizing the ball in his mouth, doing awesome twists and leaps in midair. Then he would trot happily back to his master, tail wagging. "Good dog, Mac! You're such a smart puppy!" the boy knelt and petted the collie, who wriggled and dropped the ball to lick his face.

Jamie watched as the boy stood and was about to throw the ball again when the dog noticed the silent audience and came over to the youngest Lupin, tail wagging. Jamie knelt and stroked the collie's ears. "Hey, boy. You're pretty fast, aren't you?"

"Hi! I'm Mike and this is my puppy, Mac. I think I've seen you around before." The boy said.

"I'm Jamie. I'm staying here for the weekend visiting my grandma. Her name's Andromeda Tonks."

"The pie lady?" Mike exclaimed. "She bakes pies for the bake sales at school. They're great!"

"I know. She just made an apple pie and I ate some," Jamie declared proudly. "What kind of dog is he?"

"He's a border collie," Mike answered. "And he's real smart. He can do all sorts of tricks. Want to see?"

"Sure."

Mike proceeded to put the young dog through his whole repertoire of tricks. He had Mac balance the ball on his nose, sit up and beg, pray, play dead, shake hands, roll over, sing, find the ball, and jump over Mike when he knelt down.

"Isn't he the smartest dog you ever saw?" Mike asked. "I taught him a trick a week. Next week I'm going to teach him to jump through a hoop like a circus dog." The boy beamed proudly at his pet.

Jamie suddenly felt the sharp sting of jealousy. Even this Muggle boy had something cool he could be proud of. He eyed the collie and then blurted, "I bet my dog could do more tricks than yours."

"What kind of dog is he? Most dogs aren't as smart as my collie," boasted Mike.

"He's a black mutt but he's the smartest dog ever!" Jamie challenged.

"Really? Where is he? Let's see what he can do," said Mike. "We can have a contest, like."

"He's at home," Jamie said. "Let me go and get him." He turned about and practically ran back to the Tonks house. It was only after he had reached the front porch that he realized he should never have told Mike about Padfoot. He groaned, for he had been really stupid, and now he didn't even know if Sirius would agree to help him out. He turned the knob and called, "Oi, Sirius! C'mere, for a sec!"

Sirius, who had finished with his lion and needed to let it dry, pushed back his chair and came out to see what Jamie wanted. "What's up, Jamie? You find something cool to do outside?"

"Uh . . . sort of . . ." Jamie fidgeted, then decided to just ask straight out. "I met this other kid down the street . . . he has a real smart collie name Mac . . .and I thought maybe . . ." He explained how he had made a sort of wager with Mike and what it was. "So will you do it, Siri? Please? I know I shouldn't have said anything but I just . . .I just wanted to be good at something."

Sirius sighed. "Okay. But if anybody finds out . . ."

"They won't." Jamie assured him, knowing he was talking about their father and grandmother. He gently snapped a leash on Padfoot's collar and led him away down the street.

Padfoot and Mac circled each other, sniffed each other, and then Mac wagged his tail and licked Padfoot under the chin. Jamie knew that meant Padfoot was the boss.

Mike eyed the big black puppy, Padfoot was larger than his dog, a bit uneasily. "Okay. Here's how it's gonna work. First you do a trick and then I will. The dog who does the most wins."

"All right."Jamie agreed, managing to keep from smirking. "Padfoot, dance!"

Padfoot rose on his hindlegs and began to hop about in a circle, as if he were dancing.

When he stopped after a minutes or two, Jamie fed him a piece of ham. They'd snuck the ham from Andromeda's fridge.

"That's pretty good." Mike acknowledged, then had Mac play dead.

Jamie had Padfoot bark the tune to God Save the Queen.

Mac rolled over.

Jamie had Padfoot catch a Frisbee five times, each time jumping a little higher.

Mac sat up and begged.

"Padfoot, let's play funeral," Jamie ordered. "Pray for our dearly departed brother's soul and cry for him."

Padfoot sat up and prayed with his nose on his two front paws and made realistic whimpering and sobbing sounds as well.

And so it went. Mac performed well, but couldn't do all the tricks Jamie had Padfoot do, most of which he made up on the spot. He had Padfoot waltz with a stick in his mouth, count, and spell his name.

Finally, Mike had to concede defeat, and the other boy's woeful expression made Jamie feel a bit satisfied, even when a part of him felt like he'd cheated. "You win. He really is an amazing dog." The boy went and petted Padfoot on the head.

Padfoot promptly slurped his hand and Mike fed him a dog biscuit.

"Told you so." Jamie smirked, then before he could say anything else, he heard Andromeda calling. "Gotta go, my granny's calling me."

Padfoot's ears pricked up and he whined at Jamie to come on.

"Sure. Uh . . . maybe you could show me how to teach Mac some of those tricks tomorrow?" Mike asked hopefully. He petted his dog's ears. Mac wagged his tail, not realizing he'd lost any contest at all.

"Uh . . . yeah, I guess so. Bye!" Jamie turned and ran back down the street, and Padfoot raced beside him.

When they were out of sight of the other boy, Sirius transformed back into human form and said, "A dog trick contest? That was too easy!"

"It was his idea," Jamie said defensively, feeling almost guilty for tricking the Muggle boy.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I wonder what he'd have thought if I showed him the best trick of all . . . changing into a kid? Bet he would have passed out."

"Yeah, and then Dad would skin you," Jamie said, sniggering. "C'mon, puppy dog! Race you home!" He sprinted the two yards back to Andromeda's.

Sirius bolted after his sly little brother, thinking that the youngest Lupin reminded him more and more of James Potter every day.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

By the time they got back, the boys were panting and sweaty. Andromeda sniffed as they waved at her before going into the house. "Boys, better take a shower before sitting down at my table. I don't think anyone wants to sit next to a hot and sweaty boy that smells like dog. What were you doing, anyway?"

"We were playing with some kid and his dog down the street," Sirius said. "He was showing us how smart his puppy was." He sniffed himself and thought he didn't smell that bad. Women! He didn't see what was wrong with a bit of honest sweat.

But since Andromeda's word was law, he went to do as she said. Luckily she had two bathrooms with showers, so neither of them needed to wait.

Once they were clean, they scampered down to the kitchen, where Andromeda had set out sandwiches and tomato soup. Sirius' eyes lit up. "All right! Grilled cheese with bacon and tomato soup. You're the best, Gran!" He gave her a one-armed hug.

Andromeda ruffled his hair affectionately. "And you're a scamp, Siri. Sit and eat before it gets cold."

Sirius didn't need to be told twice. He slid into a seat and took a sandwich from the plate and began eating it eagerly.

After lunch, Jamie elected to take a lie down, and Sirius and Teddy went outside to ride their brooms in the backyard. The yard was layered with Notice Me Not and Unseen charms, and as long as they stayed within the boundaries, they could fly.

"So where'd you and Jamie go?" Teddy asked after completing a lazy spiral.

"Just down the street. He wanted me to see this kid and his trick dog," Sirius said.

"Trick dog, huh? Too bad you couldn't shift and talk to the other dog. Now that would have been a _real_ trick," Teddy said. "Could you understand the other dog, Siri?"

"Uh . . . a little," Sirius said. "But when I'm a kid, it's harder for me to answer back. Dogs use their bodies a lot to talk, specially their tails, and since kids don't have tails, it's harder to speak dog. I don't have the ears either. But the border collie was very happy to meet me. Most dogs are."

"Aren't they always?"

"Sometimes. Dogs can be in bad moods and grouchy too, like people."

"Oh. Guess that make sense."Teddy said, then he threw an acorn at his brother and screamed, "Tag! You're it!" before zooming away.

Sirius chased him, wondering what Teddy would think of the prank he and Jamie had pulled. Lately the eldest Lupin child had become much less inclined to play pranks, reminding Sirius of the way Moony used to be.

After supper that night, all of them played Monopoly, and Jamie sulked because when all the money had been tallied, Sirius won by 7 pounds. "It's just a game," Teddy said reasonably. "Why are you getting so worked up over it?"

"Because," was all his brother would say, pouting.

"Hey, I lost too and you don't see me acting like the world ended," Teddy remarked.

"That's 'cause you usually win," his brother growled.

"Next time maybe you'll win, Jamie," Andromeda said.

"I wanna win all the time," Jamie told her.

"Nobody wins all the time, sport," Remus said. It was at times like this he could see some of James Potter in his youngest. James had always been ultra competitive when it came to games and sports and detested losing to anyone.

"How about a piece of my pie with ice cream?" Andromeda said. "That ought to perk you up." She went to get the pie and ice cream.

Jamie sighed and figured that his grandmother's pie was the one good thing about this night, except for the fact that he and Padfoot had showed that Muggle boy and his dog who was better.

After the boys had gone to bed up in the loft, Remus took Andromeda aside and said, "This competitive streak of Jamie's has me worried. I know it's normal for children to go through a stage like that, but he seems not to grasp the concept that it's not winning that matters, but how you get to the top."

Andromeda chuckled softly and patted his arm. "Remus, he's only six. Most boys his age hate to lose. There's plenty of time for him to learn what's important in life. That ambitious streak might not prove too bad in the long run. Might actually be useful, if he chooses a career, like business, where you need that skill to get to the top. Or even in law, or medicine."

"But I don't want his ambition to consume him, like it did Voldemort."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Why would it? Remus, Voldemort was a sociopath. He cared for no one and nothing save himself. But Jamie's not like that. He loves his family, especially his older brothers. You just have to channel that drive to succeed in the right way, and who knows? He could be the next famous researcher or Minister of Magic or Josef Wronski. Ambition in and of itself is not an evil trait, Remus. Without it, you go nowhere. For decades, the wizarding world has suppressed those with ambition, labeling us evil and self-serving and power-hungry. Look at Slytherin House. Many of our top medical personnel and lawyers and business people have come from there, but are never recognized for their brilliance, for fear we might get too big of a head and become the next Dark Lord. It's an awful burden to instill upon a young mind. It's why we're so backwards when it comes to certain things, like communication and child abuse and bondage of house elves. There's room for improvement at all levels of society, but people are afraid of change and afraid of those who think outside the box. We need bright ambitious minds like Jamie's, need them badly. They're the ones who are going to move us forward. So long as they are guided by a set of principles."

Remus' eyes widened. "What are you saying, Andromeda? That Jamie might end up in Slytherin?"

"Yes. And what's wrong with that?" she asked, rather sharply. "Do you forget, that _I_ was a Slytherin? Do you forget that the former Head of Slytherin and Headmaster of Hogwarts saved the world at great personal risk to himself, along with Harry Potter? Surely, you, of all people, do not still cling to that ridiculous prejudice that all things dark come out of the House of Serpents?"

"I . . . no, of course not . . . it's just . . ." Remus shook his head. How could he explain to his mother-in-law that his son was the reincarnation of James Potter? And he could not ever imagine James Potter as anything but a Gryffindor. "Forgive me. I know what we all owe Severus Snape. He, as much as Harry, is deserving of the title hero. Without him, Harry would never have survived to defeat Voldemort. I know there are shades of gray in everything, how could I not, being what I am? I guess I just . . . automatically assumed that my sons would be Gryffindors or even Hufflepuffs."

Andromeda's expression softened. "Forgive me my prickly temper, son. I've always been a little sensitive when it comes to my House. And who knows? Maybe Jamie will change and be Sorted into Gryffindor . . . or maybe not. Would you still be proud to have a son in Slytherin?"

"Yes," Remus said honestly. "And I would hope he would be as good as you are, Andromeda, and use his ambition to make the world a better place."

"With you and Dora or examples, I believe he will be," Andromeda said reassuringly.

Remus smiled. Then he allowed himself a private smirk over imagining Jamie as a Slytherin. Wouldn't that be a shock and a half, considering whose soul resided within him? Then again, that was the whole purpose of reincarnation, wasn't it; to gain a new perspective and learn from your mistakes of the previous life? Remus knew that James Potter had always been very one-sided in his views, very rigid and unbending. He had viewed the world in black and white, us and them. Maybe this time around he would learn about the other side of the coin and see the shades of gray that made up a life. Only time would tell.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_The Burrow_

_That same weekend:_

Ginny and Harry decided that weekend was a good one to visit the Weasleys, they had not been back to see Molly and Arthur since that disastrous Victory Day dinner, and Harry did not want either of his sons to associate the Burrow with that mishap. He wanted Severus especially to regard the Burrow as a good place, a place where he could have fun and enjoy himself with Molly and Arthur. He knew from viewing Snape's memories that the wizard had no hard feelings towards the elder Weasleys, that Arthur and Molly had treated Severus decently as an Order member and respected him in his role as an agent. They had been one of the few members to do so. They had also been one of the first to trust Harry when he had told them the truth about Severus' reasons for killing Dumbledore, and had forgiven their former ally everything. Ginny had seen how Molly had looked at the resurrected Potions Master that Victory Day, and she knew her mother's instinctive urge to protect and love any helpless child had gone into overdrive when she had seen small Severus. And so had Arthur's. Both of them would love their newest 'grandchild' without reservation.

The only stumbling block might be Severus himself, with his natural reserve towards trusting anyone.

But so far the visit was going well. Severus did not seem uncomfortable around Molly, he even allowed her to hug and kiss his cheek without doing more than sighing and rolling his eyes. "Oh, I'm so glad you've come, Severus! Rosie's here too, she's staying the weekend, Ron and Hermione had to go out of town. Maybe you can help her use her new potions kit after lunch? She's been dying to try it out."

"All right," Severus agreed. He knew that a child's potions kit would prove no challenge at all for him to navigate, after all wasn't he still the youngest Potions Master in the United Kingdom?

"That's a good idea, Mum," Ginny said, kissing her mother on the cheek. "Keeping them busy keeps them out of trouble."

"I know, dear." Molly laughed. "Too bad it didn't work with the twins half the time."

After greeting his grandparents, Alby ran through the house, yelling, "Rosie, I'm here!"

He found his favorite cousin sitting on the floor of the guest room, peering intently at a colorful box with a cauldron and several steaming potions on it. "Hi, Alby! Mummy bought me a Young Brewers Potions Kit yesterday 'cause I got five gold stars at school for Best Student Witch. Only I can't read all the directions."

Alby looked at the box but the only word he knew was 'potions'. "I wish I could help, Rosie, but I can't read. But my big brudder Sevvy can! He can help you make potions."

"Where is he?" Rose asked, climbing to her feet.

"In the kitchen with Grammy."

The two cousins found Severus wearing an apron and wielding a biscuit cutter with his small hands, helping Molly make gingerbread men. "Cool! Can we help?" begged Alby.

"Certainly, Al." Molly quickly handed out two more aprons, shrunk to fit little ones, and gave them each a biscuit cutter and some dough from her mixing bowl.

"Hello, Rose," Severus greeted Hermione's daughter politely.

"Hi, Severus!" Rose smiled back, she liked Alby's new brother. He was quiet and clever and didn't run about and make loud obnoxious noises like half her other boy cousins. "Alby says you can help me with my Young Brewers kit."

"I will, soon as I finish these," he indicated the row of gingerbread men he was carefully sprinkling colored sugar on and dabbing with white icing.

Rose peered at them. "Wow! Those look almost as good as Grammy's. Do you bake with Aunt Ginny?"

Severus flushed. "No. But it's not hard to sprinkle sugar," he said, embarrassed at her regard.

"Maybe I should enlist you as my helper at home, Severus," Ginny commented. It would be a good way for her to bond with the youngster.

"Like me, Mummy?" Alby asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Yes, just like you," Ginny smiled. "You can both be my helpers, since cooking is hard work." She could remember helping Molly at their age, along with Ron, though Ron had always gotten bored halfway through and wandered off to play with his brothers.

Alby concentrated hard on trying to keep his sugar sprinkles on the gingerbread man, and his efforts were good for a four year old.

Molly rolled out more dough, and allowed her grandkids to cut different shapes—like stars, moons, and pointed hats.

All three children enjoyed decorating their biscuits while the adults watched.

Harry sneakily pinched some dough off the scrap pile Molly had and popped it in his mouth.

Rose, whose sharp eyes missed little, gasped. "Uncle Harry! You ate some!"

Harry grinned, his green eyes sparkling. "And it was good too! You should try some, Rosie."

"But . . . Mummy says raw dough's no good for you. It'll give you a tummy ache."

"Only if you eat a lot of it. A taste won't hurt you," her uncle laughed. "Try some."

Rose looked skeptical. "Is he right, Grammy?"

"A little dough never hurt anyone, Rose," Molly said. "Although your daddy made himself sick once as a little boy by eating half my sugar biscuit dough around Christmas."

"I remember that," Ginny grinned. "He stuffed himself like a pig and then he threw up all over George, because George was tickling him."

"Gross!" Rose made a face.

"Did he hafta take potions, Grammy?" asked Alby.

"Yes, I did give him one for indigestion." Molly recalled.

Alby made a face. "Ugh! Potions are yucky. I spit mine out all over Daddy when I was sick last week."

"Oh, dear!" Molly said, trying not to laugh. "Poor you, Harry!"

"Tell me about it," Harry sighed.

"But then Sevvy taught me how to take them like a big boy an' I took them all by myself!" Alby declared proudly.

"That's wonderful, Alby," Molly praised him. "Your Uncle Charlie was always the worst at taking medicine. Your grandpa used to practically hold him down and pinch his nose shut to get him to swallow any of them. He acted like we were poisoning him they way he fussed."

"Why do potions taste nasty?" Rose inquired, finshing her third gingerbread girl and then doing a star.

"They don't, not all of them," Severus spoke up, dusting his hands off on his apron. "Only the healing ones taste bitter an' nasty."

"How come?" she asked, puzzled.

"Because a lot of healing herbs are bitter and come from plants' leaves or stems. Take willow bark for example," Severus said, standing up straight and going into lecture mode. "That comes from the willow tree and is used in Fever Reducers. Willow bark contains salicylic acid, which is what aspirin is made from, it's a natural remedy for bringing down fevers, but it's very bitter. When you steep it, you draw out all the salicylic acid. A Fever Reducer also contains sage and ice berries, and they're tart like limes."

"How do you _know_ all that?" asked Rose, awestruck.

"I read and studied about ingredients in school," Severus replied without thinking.

"Really? What school do you go to?"

Severus bit his lip, only then realizing what he'd said. Then he recovered and answered, "I don't have school right now, it's summer."

Rose giggled. "That's right. I forgot! But how come you can't put sugar or honey in the potion to make it taste better?"

Severus sighed, he had often been asked that question as a professor. "Because when you add a component, like sugar, to a solution, it can react with some of the ingredients and ruin the potency or neutralize some of the necessary reactions, and then your potion won't be effective. Potion making is a subtle and delicate art, one thing added wrong can destroy hours of work."

While his brother was lecturing, Alby had pinched off a handful of dough and was slowly eating it. He held out a piece to Severus. "Here, Sevvy. Have some."

Severus took it and ate it, savoring the spicy flavor of the dough. "Thanks," he said. He had always enjoyed eating gingerbread, and on the rare occasion Eileen had made some, also eating the dough left over.

"You'd better brush your teeth," Rose stated bossily to the two boys, before nibbling on some dough too.

"Don't forget to brush yours, little know-it-all," Severus teased.

"I never do. Mummy always checks," Rose declared with a tiny eye roll. "Dad says she's like a drill sergeant about teeth, and needs to take a Calming Draught, but Mummy always says someday he's going to regret not taking care of his teeth when they fall out and he can only eat porridge."

For some reason this caused everyone to start laughing. Rose was confused. What was so funny? She didn't want her dad's teeth to rot away and not be able to eat any cool food any more, like chips or sweets. That would be horrible.

"Poor Ron," Harry said, chuckling. "I'll bet all he gets to eat for snacks is carrot and celery sticks. No more chocolate."

"Daddy keeps a bag from Honeydukes in his drawer in his study. I saw it," Rose reported. "Mummy doesn't know though and I promised not to tell her. It's our secret."

"Out of the mouths of babes!" Arthur said, laughing. The look on his granddaughter's face was pure Weasley.

"When will the gingerbread be done, Grammy?" Alby wanted to know. Right now that was more important than any secret bag of sweets his uncle had in a drawer or brushing his teeth.

"In about ten minutes, luv," Molly said, sliding the first batch into the oven.

"But you can't have any till after you eat lunch," Ginny reminded him.

"Aww, Mum!" Alby pouted, reminding her of Harry.

"Why don't you come with me out to the shed?" Arthur offered, trying to distract his grandson. "I've a new Muggle apparatus called a microwave out there I'm trying to tinker with."

"Neat, Grandpa!" Alby liked to help Arthur with his experiments. He was one of his only grandsons that did.

"A microwave?" Harry said. "Maybe I'd better come along, Dad." Knowing Arthur, he didn't want to risk the wizard blowing himself or his son up by mistake. He quickly followed Arthur and Alby out the door.

"When's lunch?" Rose asked Molly.

"As soon as I clean up this mess," Molly replied. She waved her wand and the bowl and rolling pin flew into the sink and began to wash themselves.

Rose jumped down off the stool she'd been standing on and said, "I'm gonna set up the potions kit, so it's all ready for us when we start brewing." She ran in the guest room to open the box and take out the cauldron, stirrers, and other paraphernalia.

Severus untied his apron and handed it to Molly to put in the laundry. Then he got down from the stepstool he'd been using and asked for a drink.

Ginny gave him a glass of pumpkin juice then asked Molly if she needed help preparing lunch.

"What were you thinking of making, Mum?"

"Oh, just some chicken sandwiches with lettuce, tomato, bacon, and mayo. Maybe some chips too or fried string beans."

"Mmm! Sounds delicious," Ginny smacked her lips appreciatively. "I can start frying the chicken if you want. Or do the chips."

"Whatever you like, Gin. I'll start breading the string beans. I picked them fresh from the garden this morning," Molly said, summoning an egg, breadcrumbs, and a bowl to her along with the string beans.

Severus watched as Molly began to prepare the string beans, he'd always had a keen interest in cooking.

Ginny took out a cast iron skillet and filled it with oil and then heated it with magic. The chicken breasts had already been breaded and were ready to fry, and so were the chips. She put the chips into the skillet first, flash frying them with magic. The bacon had been cooked earlier this morning when Molly made breakfast, so Ginny just had to cut up the tomatoes and shred the lettuce with magic. She also used a charm to toast the buns for the sandwiches and slather mayo on half of them.

Soon she had fried up the chicken, and Molly had the string beans frying in another pan. In a matter of minutes the sandwiches and sides were ready. Molly had even whipped up some kind of roasted pepper dip to go with the string beans.

Ginny flicked her wand and set the table. Then she turned to Severus and said, "Sev, would you mind calling Rosie , Alby, Harry, and Grandpa in to eat lunch?"

Severus departed, going to call Rose first, as she was the closest.

The little girl immediately headed into the kitchen. "Yay! Lunchtime!"

Meanwhile, Molly took the first batch of gingerbread from the oven and put it to cool, then put in the one the children had worked on.

Severus headed out to the shed, which was in the back of the house, near the corn field. He knew that was where Arthur experimented with confiscated Muggle objects, trying to figure out how they worked and if they could be altered using spells. His flying Ford Anglia was one of his better experiments, as was the magical TV set. Severus remembered hearing about microwaves on his trips into Manchester and London, but didn't have the faintest idea how to use one. He wondered if Harry did. Maybe the Dursleys had owned one?

He cautiously opened the door to the shed and found Harry and Alby clustered about a counter, watching Arthur wave a wand at a black metal box with a door on it. "Harry, Ginny said to tell you that lunch is ready," Severus called from the doorway.

Harry turned. "Tell her we'll be right there, Sev."

Suddenly the microwave began spitting sparks all over violently.

Alby screamed as several white sparks hit him on the face and arm. "Oww! Daddy, it burns!"

Harry spun about and grabbed up his son. "Where are you hurt, Al?"

More sparks were cascading out of the machine, and Arthur was waving his wand and chanting frantically.

Harry began to back away, still holding Alby, as more sparks flew, striking him on the arms and chest and Alby, who had his face buried in Harry's shoulder, on the bottom. Alby shrieked. "My bum! Owwie!"

"Arthur, get out!" Harry yelled. "I think it's going to blow!" He grabbed his father-in-law by the shoulder and propelled him towards the door with a hard shove, then he followed, hunching his shoulders protectively about his small son, who was wailing hysterically.

Severus had watched in horror, and had begun backing away towards the house when the explosion occurred.

The shed became a fireball and the resulting concussive wave threw Arthur, Harry, and Alby across the grass and knocked Severus down.

Before Severus could regain his feet, Arthur rolled over and cast an Extinguishing Charm on the shed. His face was half black with soot. He climbed to his feet and ran over to where Harry and Alby lay in the grass. Alby was bawling loudly in pain and terror. "Daddy! Daddy! Fire!"

"Hang on, Al!" Arthur called as he gently turned Harry so Alby could crawl out from under him. "Come on, come here to Grandpa," he coaxed.

Alby's face was covered with dirt and scratched but he seemed unharmed except for the burns from the sparks. He grabbed Arthur about the neck and hung on tight, crying.

Severus had got to his feet, shaken and frightened. He raced over to Arthur and Alby. "Grandpa, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Severus. But I'm afraid poor Harry isn't."

Harry lay motionless in the grass, a cut on his cheek trickling blood, the back of his shirt burned away. He had caught the worst of the blast, and his back was a mess of burns from his shoulders to his waist. Some of his hair had also been singed.

Severus stared in horror, feeling his gorge rise. He turned away and threw up in the grass.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry, I'm so sorry!" Arthur was saying, his voice hoarse with guilt and grief. Alby was still crying also, only this time it was for his father.

Shakily, Severus straightened and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He knew Harry was badly injured and needed a Healer fast. He turned and ran for the house, screaming, "Ginny, come quick! Harry's hurt bad, he needs to be taken to St. Mungos!"

Ginny went white upon hearing Severus' awful words, then she ran out the door to where her husband lay.

**A/N: How did you like Remus' conversation with Andromeda? Severus and the Weasleys? Yikes, an evil cliffy! What wil happen to Harry?**


	20. Potions Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus recalls an experimental burn salve he was working on before he died--can he recreate it and help Harry?

Ginny knelt in the grass where Harry lay, biting her lip hard. The mere sight of her husband so still, his back looking like someone had tossed him into a cauldron of boiling oil, made her want to start screaming, or vomiting, or breaking down in tears. She gently cradled Harry's head in her lap and whispered, her voice hoarse with fear, "Harry, oh God, Harry! You're going to be all right, you hear me? I'm going to get you help and everything's going to be okay. I love you, Harry. Now you just hang on till I get you to St. Mungos." She bent and kissed his head. "Don't let go, Harry. Hang on. Don't let go."

She looked up, her vision blurring with tears in spite of herself and saw her father. "Dad, don't just stand there. Help me!"

Arthur snapped out of his guilt and shock and quickly conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry on it. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. The microwave blew up, I don't know why and Harry shoved me out the door and was carrying Alby when it . . . exploded."

"Dad, how it happened isn't important now," Ginny said, doing an admirable job of keeping her voice steady. "It was an accident, I'm not blaming you. Right now we need to get Harry treated. Please bring Alby inside to Mum. He's okay, right?"

"Yes. He's just shaken and bruised and has minor spark burns. Nothing to require a trip to the hospital for." Arthur said.

"Mummy!" Alby sobbed. "Daddy's not moving!"

Ginny went and hugged her child. "Shhh, love. Daddy's sleeping because he's hurt. But we're going to take Daddy to the hospital and the Healers will make him all better. Now, I need you to be a brave boy and go with Grandpa and let Grammy fix you up, okay? Mummy needs to go with Daddy to the hospital." She quickly stepped away from her distraught son, before she lost all her composure and began sobbing like an insane woman. _Keep it together, Gin. Just keep focused on helping Harry and not how much you want to start crying and never stop,_ she thought firmly.

Arthur headed into the house with Alby.

Only then did Severus approach Ginny and tug on her sleeve. "Ginny, I want to come with you. Harry needs me."

Ginny looked down at the pint-sized Potions Master and shook her head. "No, Sevvy. You need to stay here with my parents and Alby. Harry needs a Healer, probably more than one."

But Severus shook his head stubbornly. "Ginny, _I'm_ a Potions Master, which is like a Healer. He's badly burned. He'll need a special burn salve."

"Which a Healer can give him. Don't argue, Severus. I'm not in the mood." She ordered wearily, placing a hand on the stretcher, getting ready to Apparate.

Frantic, knowing somehow that he should not leave Harry alone, Severus threw himself at her legs and clung. "Ginny, _listen_ to me, please! No one knows more about treating burns than me. I can't count how many times in my former life I've been scalded with steam, hot liquids, or seared by putting my hand on a hot cauldron. If I didn't know how to mend burns, I'd look like Frankenstein by now."

"Like who?"

Severus shook his head irritably. "Muggle reference, it's not important. Just listen to me for a minute. I might be a child now, but I still have my memories of being a top Potions Master. I remember every draft I've ever brewed and then some. And before I was Headmaster, I was working on a new burn salve, one that was even stronger than conventional ones, it was one that healed at triple the rate and also encouraged the growth of new tissue and reduced scarring. No one knows the formula except me, I never shared it with anyone else. That's why I need to come with you."

"Severus, are you sure?"

"Positive." He looked up at her and in his eyes was a burning desire to help save Harry. "I want to help him as much as you do. He saved my life. Take me with you." It was at times like these when he hated the fact that he was no more than a helpless child, unable to act without adult permission or supervision. He could help Harry recover from this horrible accident, he knew he could. Now he had to hope that Ginny believed him.

Ginny hesitated for several moments, trying to decide what was best for Harry and also Severus. While a part of her longed to treat Severus like the five-year-old he was, another part of her also wanted her husband to have the best care possible, and if that care happened to come from the hands of a potions prodigy, so be it. In the end the latter line of thinking won out.

"All right, Sev. Hold on tight to me. I'm sorry I don't have a Stomach Soother with me to give you."

"That's all right, Ginny. I already threw up," Severus informed her gravely, before putting his arms about her waist and holding on.

Ginny sent out her Patronus before she Apparated, first to Molly and Arthur (who was no doubt getting his head bitten off by Molly) letting them know Severus was with her, and then to Draco, Remus, and Neville, making them aware of what had happened. Her silver lioness quickly sprang out of her wand and raced inside the Burrow. Then she concentrated and Apparated with Harry and Severus to St. Mungos.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

In about five minutes, emergency personnel had swarmed about Ginny, Severus, and Harry. The next thing Ginny knew, they had carted Harry off to the Spell Damage Ward on the fourth floor, since that's how Ginny had described Harry's accident, because she didn't want to get her father in trouble for experimenting with Muggle objects and she didn't know how to explain a 'microwave' exploding any way. She had told the Healers that her husband had been demonstrating a new variation on a Blasting Curse to her father when it went wrong.

Now she sat beside Harry's bed, the Healer assistants had banished his clothing and he was now in a long hospital gown that was open at the back. He was still unconscious, they had spelled into him a potion for pain and another for shock, but would wait for further instructions from the Healer before doing anything else to their patient.

Severus was sitting in her lap, sensing that Ginny needed someone to hold right then, since she could not hold her husband. He leaned his head back on her shoulder and dozed, despite his worry, he was tired and needed sleep. He slept for about twenty minutes before waking up to find a Healer examining Harry.

"I'm afraid, Mrs. Potter, that Harry has significant muscle and tissue damage. He has second and third degree burns on his upper back and shoulders and even our best burn salve won't be able to prevent scarring and he will be about three weeks healing. It's a shame he wasn't more careful. We can keep him sedated, so he won't be in much pain, for a week at least, while we work on him. He's lucky to be alive."

Ginny looked devastated. "Healer Jordan, do you have to keep him sedated for the whole week? Isn't that dangerous?"

The Healer shrugged. "Not really. The Dreamless Sleep can be used for two weeks without side effects."

Severus abruptly shook his head. "That depends on the dosage. A full vial given every twenty-four hours is only safe for a patient for a week. After that you risk him becoming addicted to it."

Healer Jordan's eyes nearly flew out of his head. "And just how on earth would you know that, boy?"

"I know because I've brewed the potion and studied the side effects," Severus replied, not liking the condescending tone.

Healer Jordan laughed. "You have a son with quite the imagination, Mrs. Potter! He's brewed and studied the potion indeed! Good one, boy! Nice of you to try and make us laugh. As if a five-year-old could brew Dreamless Sleep!"

Severus flushed, he disliked this pompous ass intensely. "I can too brew Dreamless Sleep!"

"How very amusing, boy, now stop pretending, the game's over," the Healer smirked.

"I'm _not_ pretending! I _know_!" Severus snapped.

"I think your son needs a time out, Mrs. Potter," growled the Healer. "He's starting to get cranky."

Ginny stiffened. "He has a right to be, considering his father's lying badly injured in that bed. Now, why don't you call your assistants to start treating my husband, instead of standing here arguing with a five-year-old?" Suddenly, Ginny didn't like this pompous Healer either, even if his disbelief of Severus' skills was understandable.

Jordan stiffened and then called for some of his assistants.

While the assistants were tending to Harry, Ginny took Severus out of the room and down the hall a ways. "Oh, Severus! You shouldn't have kept arguing with him."

"Why not? He's an utter idiot! Any first year Healer apprentice knows that Dreamless Sleep is not a safe substance unless monitored strictly." Severus said indignantly. "Besides, his treatment is inferior, compared to the new salve I was working on. If we brewed mine, there would be less recovery time, no need for constant sedation, and no scarring."

"Do you remember the formula?"

"Yes. But it would be nice if I had my notes too. What happened to all of my things after I died?" asked Severus.

"Well, Harry took most of them, and he also took over your vault. He donated most of the money in it to potions research. He cleaned out your office and quarters and kept all of your potions journals and potions books and notes. He refused to throw anything out. He even kept your good robes and gave the rest to Gladrags. It's all inside the Potter vault." Ginny informed him.

"Can we go and get them?" Severus asked, a bit diffidently. "It's not like I can't brew from memory, but my notes will make it quicker and more accurate."

"I'll take you to Gringotts," Ginny said.

Severus smiled. It made him feel good knowing that Harry had cared enough to preserve his possessions and hadn't thrown away his things as if they were rubbish. He didn't even mind that Harry had spent his money, donations for a good cause were as good a reason as any to use it.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Three hours later, the salve was steeping, Ginny having assisted Severus in the brewing of it, though he prepared most of the ingredients and measured them out while she added them to the cauldron at the correct time and stirred. They brewed it in the Potter lab, that being the closest one besides the hospital's, which they would have had to ask permission to use. In addition to that, Severus also brewed a stronger Pain Reliever that did not have the side-effect of making one sleepy. That way Harry did not have to be sedated.

As they waited for the two potions to steep, Severus sat on a low stool, biting his lip and praying that the salve would work. He had never really doubted it would, but he knew that with an untested solution there was always the possibility that it could fail. Except he could not afford to let it fail. Not this time. _It has to work. It just has to. Harry needs it too badly for us to have to go through endless stages of alteration._ He couldn't bear to watch Harry suffer, and he knew the pain of multiple burns was equal to the Cruciatus.

It had always been so, now that he thought about it. Whenever Harry had been injured or hexed as his student, a part of him died inside, for it meant he had not been watching Lily's son as he should have, and it pained him to see a child suffer. He could never show that, of course, but it hadn't stopped him from feeling it.

He felt it now, the same old guilt and helplessness, and he clenched his hands into white-knuckled fists and studied the bubbling potion intently. If all had gone right, the salve would heal the burns at an accelerated rate, and not only heal, but numb the nerve endings.

Ginny turned to look at him, her emotions felt raw, and if someone had reached inside her and scoured away her heart. "Sevvy, what are you thinking of?" she asked, coming and putting her arms about him.

He sighed and said quietly, "I'm thinking of how much we need this salve to work."

"Do you think it won't?"

"Nothing's ever certain," he whispered. "There're always variables in new solutions. I think it will work, but . . . I won't know until we test it." Severus admitted.

"It _must_ work!" Ginny said fiercely. "It must! You're the best in your field."

"I know, but . . ." he trailed off, not wanting to say what he feared, that even the best failed.

Ginny pulled him into her embrace, weeping softly into his hair. "Sev, please! Have faith in yourself! I couldn't bear it if . . . he was suffering . . ."

"Me neither," he admitted, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't bear to lose Harry now, not now when he had finally started to trust, to allow his broken heart to care again, to admit, if only to himself, that Harry was slowly replacing Tobias, and that Harry had, ever since he returned from the Veil, treated him like a son. Severus had convinced himself that after the nightmare of his childhood, he needed no one to be a father to him—not Dumbledore or Slughorn. When he had been UnVeiled, he was still convinced that he was better off alone, rather than under the thumb of Harry Potter. It was only after the rescue from the centaur and Harry's careful healing and the discussion at midnight after the quarrel that Severus felt Harry truly meant what he said, and Severus could open his heart and trust Harry not to betray him. That it was safe for him to love the Defense professor the way he would have loved Tobias. That he had found, at last, a man worthy of being a father to him.

He had just begun to take the first steps along the road when the accident occurred. Would things ever be the same? Severus didn't know, and that frightened him terribly. He needed Harry. He . . . _loved_ Harry, and if the salve failed, he would never forgive himself. He sniffled and clung to Ginny, and together they wept for the courageous young wizard, who never hesitated to put others before himself, while the potions softly simmered in the background.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

While they had been brewing, Ginny had contacted Remus and asked him to come watch over Harry until she returned. Remus happily obliged, leaving Teddy and Jamie with their grandmother and taking Sirius along, because the little boy had begged him to.

Now the two Marauders sat in the sterile room watching Harry breathe, the only sound in the room besides themselves. Sirius had insisted upon seeing how bad Harry's injuries were, and once he had glimpsed the terrible burns, had gone pale as the sheet Harry was lying on, and began to cry.

"Moony . . . his back . . . looks like . . . a charred steak . . . how can he ever . . . get better?" the little boy had wailed, burying his face in the mattress.

Remus just shook his head and gently pulled up the sheet and then took Sirius on his lap. "The Healers will do everything they can to make him better, Siri." He soothed, rocking the child against his chest. But inwardly he longed to howl as well, for he had seen burn victims like Harry before, and if they recovered, they were scarred for life.

"But what if they can't? What if . . . what if . . . he dies?" Sirius sobbed, nearly choking on the awful words.

"Shhh. . . right now he's in stable condition, Padfoot," Remus told him, holding him close. "He's badly hurt, but you know Harry, Sirius. He's a strong young man, he's survived the Killing Curse. Twice. He won't let some burns defeat him. Right?"

Sirius heard what Remus was saying, and he almost smiled. He cried for a few more moments, then lifted his head and said, "Right. He'll make it. He's been through too much not to." He swiped his hand across his eyes. "It's just . . . seeing him like that . . . it scares me . . ."

"It scares me too, scamp," Remus admitted. "But we need to keep hoping for the best, and nobody said he's dying yet." He pulled out a handkerchief and scrubbed the little boy's face with it.

"How long do you think it'll take for Ginny and Snape to brew the potion?"

"I don't know, Siri. It all depends."

"Well, I hope Snape knows what he's doing. That he's really as good as everyone _thinks_ he is," Sirius said, scowling.

"Sirius, I'm sure that Severus is doing all he can to help Harry. He loves Harry too, you know."

"Humph! Not as much as me!" the seven-year-old declared. "Harry's _my_ godson."

"And he's Severus' guardian now," Remus reminded his ward.

"So?" Sirius stuck out his lower lip, pouting. He curled up into the werewolf's shoulder.

"So . . . you both love Harry and there's no need for you to be jealous and quarrel over who loves him more. That's the last thing Harry would want. Got me?" Remus asked, a little sharply, and he gave Sirius a warning tap on the bottom.

"Okay, Moony," came the muffled response.

Remus smiled a little and cuddled with the curly-haired imp.

Sirius nestled more snuggly into Lupin's arms and tried not to think about the ugly raw patches of skin he'd seen on Harry's back. It was like Moony said, he couldn't lose hope. He had to believe that Harry would get well, and that Snape could really brew a miracle cure. Sirius wished there were something he could do for Harry, besides sit there and watch him sleep, but he wasn't Healer or potions maker. He sighed and thought about playing with Harry once he was well, and going flying with him, all the things he'd never gotten to do with Harry the first time around.

But this time would be different. He would try and be more tolerant of Severus, and make Harry . . . and Remus . . . happy with him. It was funny, but he cared more about what Remus thought of him than he ever had his own father. Probably because he respected Remus, whereas he had never respected Orion. Orion he had viewed as a man who was led around by the nose by his termagant wife. Walburga Black had worn the pants at Grimmauld Place, and Sirius had always hated the fact that Orion never stood up for himself or his boys. He'd always caved to Walburga's wishes. Sirius had liked Orion better than his mother, but that wasn't saying much.

Now, Remus and Dora, they were whole different cauldronful of newts. They worked as a team, and Dora didn't boss Remus around like a puppet. He both liked and respected them as people and as his guardians. He didn't always care for all their rules, or for the times he got punished by them, but he was slowly coming to learn that when he got in trouble it wasn't only himself that suffered, but Remus and Dora too. He found that he didn't like it when they were upset, angry, and disappointed in him. Like over the sledding incident. He also discovered that he enjoyed spending time with Remus and Dora, reading and playing games, and being hugged when he was sad, all the things he'd never done with his real parents.

Sirius turned his head so he could see Harry and thought, _please get well, Harry. Put that Potter stubbornness to work and wake up. If anyone can recover from those burns, you can. And as soon as you're better, we're going flying and playing Quidditch._

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

When Ginny and Severus returned, they found Sirius and Remus keeping a silent vigil at Harry's bedside.

As they entered, they heard Sirius ask, "Will he wake up soon?"

"No, because they've given him Dreamless Sleep. They want to keep him sleeping so he won't be in so much pain, Siri."

Sirius looked up as Ginny and Severus came into the room. He gazed hopefully at them. "Did you make the potion?"

"Actually, we made two potions," Ginny told him, giving him a hug.

"Two?" Sirius repeated.

"One burn salve and one Extra Strength Pain Reliever that won't put you to sleep." Severus clarified.

"Will they work?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"Yes." Severus said, forcing himself to sound confident when inside he was a mass of nervous anxiety.

"Now we just have to tell the Healer and we can apply the salve." Ginny said.

"We should apply it and then tell the idiot," Severus argued. What if the Healer refused to let them try it? Then all of their hard work would have been for nothing and Harry would recover at a snail's pace.

"No. Because then he might try and say his salve worked better." Ginny told him. She hurried off to find Healer Jordan.

The Healer looked skeptical. "You say you brewed this in accordance with a recipe invented by the late Potions Master Severus Snape?"

"Yes, and I don't think I need to tell you that the man was brilliant, a genius with potions," Ginny stated. "My husband was one of his most trusted students and inherited all of Professor Snape's research and notes. This burn salve is probably ten times as effective as the current one you now use."

The Healer snorted. "It's untested, and normally we do not use untested salves or potions on our patients. Not even if they were invented by the premier Potions Master in all of Europe."

"If I gave you permission, we could test it on my husband. You can't find a better test subject than him and I trust Snape's skill." Ginny said firmly.

"Very well. I'll need you to sign a form saying you release us from all liability should this . . . salve not work as expected. If it doesn't, you will then agree that my course of treatment is to be followed?" Jordan queried, a bit testily.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for allowing me to try," Ginny said.

"It's your husband, Mrs. Potter," Jordan stated with a slight condescending air, that made Ginny want to smack him. "If you want to experiment with his life . . ."

Irritated, Ginny snapped, "What are you implying, sir? That I would risk my husband's life? Here is the recipe for the salve. Tell me if there is anything the least bit life threatening in it." She thrust the paper with the potion recipe at him.

Jordan perused the recipe, and his eyebrows went up. "Now why would . . . ah, I see it now . . . most remarkable . . ." He cleared his throat. "Mrs. Potter, if this salve works, it could be a brilliant medical breakthrough for those suffering from potion accidents and fires. _If_ it works."

"Then there's no danger of my risking my husband's life using it?"

"No. All of the ingredients are curatives." Jordan said. "Let's see how it works."

They hurried to Harry's bedside, and the Healer whisked away the sheet covering him and peered at the angry, blistered, red and blackened flesh. The Healer pulled on a glove and began to gently apply the salve to the burnt skin. While they watched, the raw flesh began to slowly heal.

Healer Jordan looked ecstatic. "Look, it's working! You can practically see the flesh mending! In a week, he could be healed completely with this. It's . . . amazing!"

He quickly smeared the salve over the rest of Harry's back.

"Would . . . you mind if I made a copy of the formula? Was it difficult to brew?"

"It's not an easy potion, but a competent brewer could do it in under three hours," Ginny replied, not bothering to think about how she had help from the inventor of the salve.

"I see . . . well, I shall be back in a few hours to see how he's progressing. I must show this to my colleagues," the Healer said. "I apologize for doubting you." Then he tapped his wand against the original formula and made a copy of it. He hurried off with the formula clutched in his hand, looking a bit dazed.

Ginny gently pulled the sheet back over Harry and said, "I'm going to Floo my parents and see how Alby's doing. All we can do now is wait." Looking very relieved, she hurried over to Severus and hugged him, picking him off his feet. "Thank Merlin you're a potions prodigy , Sev!"

"Thank Harry, for saving all my potion journals and notebooks," Severus said, hugging her back.

She set him down. "I know he's not out of the woods yet, but it's a start. I'll be right back." She practically Apparated from the room.

Sirius looked over at Severus and said, "You know, I never realized it before, but your skill with potions is pretty amazing, Severus."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "A compliment, Sirius? Now _that_ is pretty amazing."

Sirius shrugged. "Every once in awhile, you deserve one."

"Thanks ever so much," drawled Severus. He turned to climb onto a chair on the opposite side of the bed. He felt a warm glow of satisfaction flow through him, knowing that he had helped Harry on the road to recovery. And been acknowledged by both a Healer and Sirius, however reluctant, of his true skill and importance in the magical community. He had been published before in several potions journals, and won a few awards early in his career, but in the last years before his death, he had not dared to patent any of his latest inventions, as they were healing potions for several curses that Voldemort's followers were fond of using. He didn't care so much about the recognition as he did that all of his hard work had not been wasted, but would be used to help as needed and improve the art of potion making.

Severus sat down, then abruptly decided he didn't want to sit in this rather lumpy chair with his feet dangling because he couldn't reach the floor. He slid down and climbed up on the bed next to Harry instead. Harry's eyes were closed and he appeared to be dreaming. Severus took Harry's hand and placed it in his lap and gently stroked the back of his hand.

"You're going to get better now," he crooned to the comatose wizard. "My salve will heal you. And then you can brew potions with me again and tell stories."

Not to be outdone, Sirius climbed up on the opposite side and took Harry's other hand. "Yeah, and then you can play Quidditch with me and beat me in Wizard Chess."

Severus scowled at Sirius over Harry's shoulder. How dare Black interrupt his time with Harry? "But _first_ he's going to fly with me."

"You, fly? I thought all you ever wanted to do was brew smelly potions," Sirius shot back. "Since when do you like flying?"

"Since Harry showed me," Severus answered.

Sirius didn't like the sound of that at all. Since when was Snape the dungeon bat a flyer? Flying had always been Sirius' past time.

"Boys, enough!" Ginny cut in. "You can _both_ go flying with Harry when he's better."

They subsided, mulish scowls on their faces.

Ginny bent and smoothed the hair down over Harry's forehead. She kissed him lightly on the scar and whispered, "We're all waiting for you, Harry. Wake up soon."

Sirius could see the love in Ginny's eyes and it made him feel ashamed for quarreling with Severus.

Severus blushed when he caught the naked adoration on Ginny's face. A blind man could see how much she loved her husband. It was the sort of love he hoped he would know with Lily once she returned from the Veil. He squeezed Harry's hand gently.

Ginny reached over and ruffled his hair before settling back in the chair Severus had vacated. Remus was softly snoring in the opposite chair.

"How's Alby?" Severus asked, only then did he recall that Alby had gotten hurt too when the microwave exploded.

"He's fine, Sev. My mum patched him up and he's asleep."

"And how's your father? Is he alive?"

Ginny snickered. "As far as I know, Mum hasn't hexed him to pieces yet. This isn't the first time something's exploded out there in the shed, just the first time Harry's ever been over to be involved in it. Last time, Dad managed to put out the fire and no one was hurt. Poor Dad! He never means any harm with his experiments, and the fact that Harry and Alby got hurt just makes it worse."

Half-an-hour went by and Harry still slept. By then both Sirius and Severus were dozing, curled like puppies against Harry's side. Only Ginny remained awake, though her eyes were starting to close when she saw Harry beginning to stir.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked hazily. Before he could speak or reach for his glasses, he saw Ginny,

"Harry, how do you feel?" she asked gently. "Are you in pain?" She came and laid her hand upon his cheek.

He shook his head. "No. Where's Arthur and Alby?"

"They're fine, safe at the Burrow. You're in St. Mungos, love."

Harry lifted his head slightly. His whole back felt numb. "How badly am I hurt?"

Ginny told him what had happened and what Healer Jordan had said about his recovery time being halved because of Severus' invention.

"That's good. I hate hospitals," Harry said, then he tried to lift his hand to clasp Ginny's, only to find both his hands being held by two small boys. He looked down and saw Severus clinging to one hand, then when he turned his head to the other side, saw Sirius holding his other hand. He chuckled. "What's this? A new way of keeping me in bed?"

"They both insisted on being next to you," Ginny informed him. She bent and kissed him again, a real kiss this time, on the lips. "A kiss to make it better," she whispered.

Harry gave her a sweet smile. "I feel ten times better already."

Ginny began laughing and crying at the same time. "I love you so much!"

Before Harry could reply, Sirius and Severus woke up. He found himself mobbed by two little boys hugging him about the neck and crying, "I love you, Harry!" amid tears and smiles.

"Love you too," Harry managed to reply, his throat hoarse. He did his best to hug both children, but it was awkward when he was lying on his stomach. Still, neither boy seemed to mind, and Harry didn't either. He wasn't too concerned over his recovery. He knew that with Severus' potions, lots of rest, and hugs and kisses, he would be fine . . .eventually.


	21. Draco's Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harry recovers, the boys are becoming bored, so Draco offers to take them to Malfoy Manor for a day and a night so Ginny can have some peace with Harry.

Over the next few days, the Potter and Weasley families were regular visitors to Room 407. Ginny hated to go home and leave her husband, but she couldn't very well expect her parents to watch Alby and Severus all day and night, nor make the boys sleep at the hospital. Harry himself told her to go home when dark fell and get a good night's sleep in her own bed.

"But I can't sleep in our bed," she groaned. "Because you're not in it, Harry."

"So have the boys sleep with you," he told her. "Gin, I'm sleeping at night, they give me a Sleeping Draught, there's no sense in sitting here in that uncomfortable chair, getting a crick in your neck to watch me sleep."

"I'm afraid if I leave you . . . something might happen." Ginny said , her eyes filled with fear.

Harry reached over and clasped her hand. Because of Severus' burn salve, he was numb and could move easy. "Hey, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm not dying, Ginny. Unless it's dying of boredom from being stuck in here."

So far he'd had a steady parade of visitors, including Arthur and Molly, Ron, Hermione, and Rosie, Tonks with Jamie and Teddy, Bill, Fleur and Victoire, Neville, Luna, and Frankie and so on. Ron brought him a book to read and Hermione a fruit and nut basket. Most of his other friends brought flowers and candy. Arthur brought him a few issues of _Enchanters Weekly_ and apologized so many times that Harry finally snapped, "For heaven's sake, if I hadn't been there, it would have been you or Alby that would have gotten burned and it's better it was me! I'm _not_ blaming you, Dad. It was an accident, now please don't bring it up again."

All of the gifts were piled on a large circular table with chairs surrounding it, Severus and Alby usually climbed on and off them to bring Harry his treats when he asked them, as the Healers didn't want him using magic. The wall on the side of the room was filled with drawings and watercolor paintings done by the children. There were several from Alby, most of them had "Get Well Soon" and "I Love you Daddy" written on them, a few from Severus, one of which had a simmering cauldron and a broomstick on it and Severus had written "Once you're well, we can do this again, so hurry up", and the other was a portrait of Harry, Ginny, Alby, and himself and underneath that one he'd written "We miss you! Come home soon!", Sirius had painted a Quidditch player, Teddy had drawn a big stuffed bear with a large heart and wrote "Hugs, Uncle Harry! Love, Teddy!", Jamie had drawn a Snitch, Rosie had written "I LUV UNCLE HARRY" in huge letters and then written beneath it "I baked you chocolate snaps!" (she had), Frankie had drawn a picture of birds and animals.

The only one whose contribution was missing was Cory, he had been sick with a cold and Draco hadn't wanted to visit until he was better.

Before Harry could argue further the merits of his wife going home to get a good night's rest, an intern arrived with his breakfast tray. She rolled it in and removed the cover. The room was filled with the heavenly smells of a hot cinnamon roll dripping with icing, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. "Here you go, Mr. Potter!" said the intern cheerily. "The cinnamon roll was baked fresh this morning, had me drooling all the way here." She looked around and said, "I'm surprised your boys aren't hanging on you, begging for some."

Harry sat up carefully, for though numbed, the skin on his back was still healing, and looked about. "She's right. Where are they?" Usually Alby and Severus shared his breakfast, eating some of his bacon, toast, and eggs.

Ginny was mystified. "I don't know. They . . . they aren't in here." She stood up and peered under the table, recalling that Alby had been pestering his older brother to play Hide-and-Seek with him.

"Maybe Sev took Alby to the bathroom," Harry reasoned, not wanting Ginny to panic.

"Harry, there's a bathroom right here," his wife reminded him, indicating the fully functioning bathroom in his room.

Harry sighed and took a bite of his cinnamon roll. He wasn't too worried, after all Alby was with Severus, who watched out for him like a hawk. "Gin, they're probably down the hall, looking at the big fish tank again, the one with the mini shark in it, you know Alby loves watching them."

Before Ginny could take a look, the door to the room opened again . In walked a mediwitch with their two boys in tow, she was holding one by each ear and she said, "I believe these two bairns belong to you, Mrs. Potter. Found this one hiding in ma clean sheets and towels," she gave Alby a little shake.

"Albus!" Ginny cried, shocked. "What on earth were you doing there?"

"I was playing Hide-n-Seek. It was warm and comfy in there on the cart," Alby replied, trying to look innocent. "An' Sevvy never woulda found me! But _she_ made me come out."

The mediwitch snorted. "An' yer other laddie was examining my potions an' touching them." She indicated Severus, who glared at her.

"I wasn't doing anything with them, just reading the labels," he objected indignantly.

"Severus!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm surprised at you."

"Readin' the labels, he says!" the mediwitch chuckled. "Imagine a little fellow like him!"

Severus twisted free of her and picked up the book Harry had been reading off the nightstand. He opened it and began to read aloud, " . . . Seeker Josef Wronski had the best maneuver anyone had ever seen. It became known as the Wronski Feint and was the move that made him legendary in the eyes of all Quiddtich players and fans across the world . . ." He set the book down and looked over at the mediwitch, who was staring at him with her mouth open. "There! _Now_ do you believe I can read?"

"Ma goodness!" she exclaimed. "I never would ha believed it, unless I saw it with ma own eyes!"

"Sev is very bright for his age," Harry put in, smiling at the youngster. "He's been reading since he was three, reads everything. He can even brew potions."

"Really! How amazing!" the mediwitch said. "How about the little one?"

"I'm teaching him to read too," Severus answered.

"I can write my name an' my brudder's name," Alby put in. "Only his is hard . . . it's gots lots of S's." He climbed up on the bed beside his father. "Daddy, can I have some of that?" he pointed to Harry's bacon.

Harry obligingly gave him some.

Ginny frowned. "What you ought to have, young man, is a time out for hiding in this nice woman's laundry cart! And you too, Severus, for not keeping an eye on him."

"I knew where he was," Severus said defensively.

"You did?" Alby pouted. He had thought it was such a brilliant hiding spot.

His brother rolled his eyes. "It's not like there was any other place you could hide by the fish tank." Really, did Ginny think he would ever let Alby get lost? Hurt, he turned his back on her, and glared at all the pictures on the wall.

"Gin, give them a break," Harry cut in. "They're bored to death here, you can't expect them to just stay here all day with nothing to do."

Ginny sighed. "What was I supposed to do, Harry? Mum had a meeting of the _Witches' Spell n' Bake Society_ and Dad's at work, so they had to come with me."

Harry knew Ginny was frustrated, they all were. He wished he could heal faster, so then they wouldn't be in this predicament. "C'mere, Sev," he called to the sulking child.

Severus turned around, his lower lip sticking out adorably. "Why?"

"I saved some of my breakfast for you," Harry coaxed, knowing that Severus enjoyed eating with him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Not even for a cinnamon roll?" Harry asked, smirking. He knew Severus had developed a fondness for cinnamon rolls ever since tasting the first one served with Harry's breakfast two days ago.

Severus sniffed, his mouth had started watering the moment he'd walked into the room. He supposed he could make an exception. "Okay." He came and sat on Harry's other side, and Harry gave him half the roll, some eggs, and bacon, on one side of the plate. He also gave Severus his glass of apple juice, since Alby had the milk.

"Ye should ha asked them t'bring ye an extra tray, Mr. Potter," said the mediwitch.

"We like to share with Daddy," Alby piped up.

"Maybe you could bring me another cinnamon roll?" Harry suggested.

"Aye, I'll do that!" said the mediwitch and then she called for a house elf to fetch another cinnamon roll.

The elf soon returned with the warm roll and gave it to Harry with a bow.

Alby clapped his hands. "Yay! More cinnamon rolls!"

"You let your daddy eat half of that," Ginny objected. "It's his breakfast, after all. You need to eat some more eggs and toast."

Alby pouted, like Harry he loved sweets, but he picked up his fork and began to eat the small amount of scrambled eggs he'd been given.

The mediwitch waited, leaning on her cart, which was filled with clean laundry, some potions and salves and other supplies, for the family to finish eating before she said, "The house elves'll come clear that away in a minute." She pushed the cart inside the room and began prepping a syringe. "Mr. Potter, 'tis time for your pain reliever. Lads, I need ye to move, so I can give yer dad his shot."

Alby whimpered and buried his face in Harry's lap, crying, "No! I don' want you to hurt my daddy!"

"Alby, it's all right, buddy." Harry said, stroking his small son's hair. "The shot doesn't hurt all that much."

"Does too! Healer Winters gives me shots in my bottom an' they _always_ hurt!" the child insisted.

"That's b'cause Healers don't know how t'give shots the right way, laddie," said the mediwitch. "But _I_ do. Watch n' see, ye won't hear a sound outta yer dad." She winked at Harry.

Severus watched as the mediwitch rolled up Harry's sleeve and swabbed the area with an alcohol wipe. "How come you're giving him the potion that way?" he asked, knowing it was the same one he'd invented.

"According to the Healer, it gets where it needs t' go faster this way," the mediwitch answered. "An' ye don't want yer dad to be in pain, now do ye?"

"No," Severus replied, then watched intently as the mediwitch deftly inserted the needle into Harry's bicep and pushed the plunger down.

Harry didn't flinch or make any kind of sound at all.

"There! It's all done, lad!" the mediwitch called to Alby, who had been hiding his eyes the entire time.

Alby lifted his head. "It is?" He looked up at Harry. "Did it hurt, Dad?"

"No," Harry said, it was true. He had felt a pinch and that was all.

Alby gave a sigh of relief. Then he said, "I still don't like shots," and snuggled next to Harry.

The adults laughed and the mediwitch ruffled his hair. "I dinna blame ye, lad. I don't like 'em maself. But yer dad's a brave fellow."

"He's the bravest!" Alby declared loyally. "He's a hero."

"Aye, I know. Yer dad saved us all," the mediwitch said. "It's my pleasure t'be helpin' ye, Mr. Potter. Ma name's Flora McKnight."

"Pleased to meet you, Flora," Harry said, shaking her hand.

Severus looked at the mediwitch and asked, "How do you know how to give shots that don't hurt?"

"Well, laddie, 'tis all a matter of where you place the needle," Flora answered. "There's some places on a body that aren't as . . . sensitive as others, an' I've larnt that here—in the upper arm—is less sensitive on an adult, so that's why I give it there."

"You should tell Healer Winters that," Alby put in. "She doesn't get that my bum is real sensitive."

Everyone burst out laughing at that comment. Alby looked at them, puzzled. "What's so funny? It's true."

"You are, little brother," Severus replied, snickering.

Flora bid them goodbye and pushed the cart out of the room just as Draco and Cory entered.

"Hello, Harry. You're looking pretty good for somebody that nearly got blown away," Draco greeted. Then he turned and said hello to Ginny, Alby, and Severus.

Cory wriggled his way out of Draco's arms and threw himself at Harry, yelling, "Unca Harry! How are you? Daddy said you was caught in a 'splosion." He caught Harry about the knees and peered up into his face.

"Hey, Cory!" Harry greeted him. "Your dad was right, I did get hurt. I got a bad burn on my back, but I'm healing." He picked up the little boy, who resembled Draco, and hugged him.

"Aww! I hope you get better soon, Unca Harry," Cory said sincerely. He reached into a pocket of his trousers and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. "Look! I drawed this just for you."

"You mean you _drew_ it just for him," Draco corrected.

Harry unfolded the parchment. On it was a picture of what Harry assumed was himself, he knew by the glasses and the scar and next to him was a smaller figure with blond hair. Both figures had broomsticks. "That's great, Cory!" Harry praised. "Is that you?"

"Yup. You and me, and you're gonna teach me how to fly. 'Cause you promised, after you yelled at me, that time in school. You r'member?"

"I do. And we'll all have a flying lesson—you, me, Sev, Alby, and Sirius—once I'm better," Harry promised. He sent the picture up onto the wall with the others.

Draco looked askance. "You serious? What are you assembling here, the next Junior Quidditch League?"

"Not really. This is just for fun, and that way I can teach them the safety procedures before they actually join a team." Harry said.

Draco started laughing. "Oh, Merlin, Potter! _You're_ going to teach them safety procedures? How many times did you fall off your broom?"

"That has nothing to do with it. There were extenuating circumstances," Harry protested.

"Uh huh." Draco snorted. He held out a large shopping bag. "Here. I figured you must be going crazy with nothing to do all day, so I brought you all my back issues of _Snitches and Seekers_ and _Potioneer's Journal._ "

Harry took the bag and smiled. "Thanks, Draco. Now how did you know?"

"That's easy. It's how I would be if I was stuck in a bed for a week." The blond wizard laughed.

Alby suddenly stood up and walked over to Draco. "Uncle Draco, I'm bored. There's nothin' to do here, 'cept watch some lady give my dad shots."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? Did your dad cry?" he teased.

Alby's eyes flashed. "No! My dad's the bravest. Did _you_ ever cry when you got a shot?"

Draco shook his head. "No. At least not that I can remember."

" _I_ can remember," Severus spoke up from where he was sitting next to Harry, a sly grin on his face. "You were ten and Lucius was too busy to take you for your dragon pox booster so I had to, since all children were required to get one before school. When the Healer came at you with the syringe, you nearly fell off the table. I had to pin you down before you'd be still and you howled like a—"

"Shut up, Severus!" Draco interrupted, flushing hotly. "Who asked you?"

Cory looked from his father to Severus, his eyes wide. "Daddy, you were a'scared of needles like me?"

"I was not!" Draco snapped.

"Oh, yes, you were," Severus insisted smugly.

Alby patted Draco's arm comfortingly. "It's okay, Uncle Draco. I'm scared of shots too. We can't all be brave like my daddy. Right, Cory?"

"Yeah."

Draco shot a look at Severus and one at Harry. "Thanks a lot, Cory."

Cory looked at him. "You're welcome. You don't have to come with me next time, Daddy."

"What do you mean?"

"To the Healer. I'll just ask Mummy."

"And why can't I come, Scorpius?"

"Because then we'll both be a'scared together and I need someone to hold me," his son pointed out.

Ginny, Harry, and Severus all cracked up.

"Severus, I'm going to strangle you," Draco growled, going red. "Just for that, maybe I shouldn't take you home with me tonight."

Severus gave Draco an innocent look. "Why are you getting mad at me, Draco? You never said I couldn't tell that story once you were out of school."

"It's too bad you hardly ever forget anything, Severus," Draco grumbled.

"Draco, what do you mean take them home?" asked Ginny.

"Umm . . . well, I figured that you could use a break, Ginny. And they could too, by staying over Malfoy Manor tonight. It's been a long time since Alby came over and Severus too. Tori and my mother are out at some spa for Girls Night, so it's just me and Father at home. Cory gets bored when he has no one to play with and then he gets into trouble. So I figured let's kill three birds with one spell and I'll take your two home with me. What do you think?"

Ginny hesitated. Then finally, she nodded. "All right. I _do_ need a little break." She glared at Harry. "Now don't you say a word about me staying here, Harry James."

Harry held up his hands in mock-surrender. "I didn't say anything."

"Potter, you are so whipped," Draco sniggered. "Bravest man, my ass."

Ginny cranked her head around. "You were saying, Draco?"

Draco coughed and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Cory began bouncing on Harry's knee. "Alby and Sevvy are comin' to my house! To my house!" he sang happily. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Ginny smiled at him. "You're so cute, Cory!"

Cory giggled as Harry tickled him. "Ahh, Unca Harry's the Tickle Monster!" He squealed and tried to get away, but Harry held him fast. "Don't tickle _me_! Tickle Sevvy!" He pointed to Severus, who had been trying to slip off the bed unnoticed.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Harry cried, and caught the little boy before he could make a run for it. He dragged Severus into his lap and began to tickle him.

"No-o-o! Harry, stop! Please!" Severus giggled uncontrollably as Harry's fingers danced up his ribcage and poked him underneath the arm, making the ebony-haired imp squeal with laughter. He couldn't get away, he was laughing too hard. Little did anyone know, but Severus was very ticklish, and Harry only had to poke him to make him burst out laughing.

Harry smirked. "Why, Severus . . . I never knew you were . . . _ticklish_!" He tickled the back of Severus' knee and the boy collapsed over his lap, giggling hysterically.

Draco's eyes lit up. "Ah ha! Payback!" He rose and ran over to Harry.

Severus saw him coming and tried to crawl backwards, but was still convulsed with laughter.

"Got you, Mr. Slyboots!" Draco crowed and began to tickle Severus unmercifully.

Seevrus wriggled and squirmed, gasping with laughter. "Stop, Draco! Stop!" he howled. "Before I . . . wet myself!"

Draco eyes gleamed as he considered taking more revenge, but then Cory yelled, "Tickle me, Daddy! My turn!" And Draco turned and started tickling Cory.

Feeling left out, Alby ran and jumped into Harry's lap . . . or tried to. He landed half on Severus, who yelled, "Ow! Get off, Al!" and Severus pushed the little boy off.

Alby fell against Harry, and the sudden shift in weight caused Harry to fall backwards onto the bed . . . and his back.

Harry gave a harsh gasp . . . for numbed or not, he felt the pressure.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. "Get off him, you silly idiots!" she snarled, and then she grabbed Draco, who was still tickling Cory, by his ear and pulled him backwards.

Draco yelped but didn't fight the enraged woman when he saw what had happened. "Cory! Get off Uncle Harry!"

Cory did, and then stood staring in alarm.

Alby followed suit after Severus tugged his shoulder. "Sevvy! What happened?" he sniffled.

Severus felt tears burn his eyes. "It was my fault, I pushed you into him. I'm sorry, Harry." Huge tears fell down his cheeks as he realized that he might have caused poor Harry serious harm.

"I'm fine," Harry said, trying to sit up. "Stop flipping out. I'm fine."

Ginny rushed over to him and helped him up. "Harry, are you sure? Let me see." She went around the bed to try and see his back, which was bandaged lightly. "Oh, bloody hell! I can't see anything!"

"Gin, calm down. It didn't hurt . . . well, not really. I'm all right." He reached out and pulled Severus to stand near him. "Sev, stop crying. You didn't hurt me." He gently wiped the tears from the five-year-old's eyes.

Severus felt his bottom lip quiver. "Are you . . . sure?"

"Positive. You have no need to blame yourself, since I started all of it." Harry told him firmly.

"Men! You never grow up!" Ginny snapped irritably. Then she put her arms about Harry and gently hugged him.

Over her shoulder, Harry silently mouthed to Draco, "See, she really does need a break."

Draco nodded. "Sorry, Ginny. It was partly my fault."

Ginny sighed and reluctantly drew away. "Never mind, Draco. As long as Harry's okay . . ." She looked at Severus, who still was upset. "Sevvy, it was an accident. Don't feel bad." She gave him a squeeze and smoothed his hair back. "You go and have a good time at Malfoy Manor with Draco and Cory."

"All right," Severus said softly.

"Both of you behave," Harry added.

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be good," Alby said solemnly.

"You'd better be." Harry said. "Draco, I expect a full report . . . and if they aren't . . . " He eyed Alby and Severus sternly. "You'll both be in serious trouble when you get home, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Severus answered.

"Relax, Harry. Even if they wreck the place, we can put it back together again." Draco said easily.

"Draco, let me go home and pack up some of their things," Ginny said.

"Mummy, don't forget Bucky!" Alby said.

"Or Mimic," Severus added. He liked sleeping with the raven at night, especially in a strange place.

"I know," Ginny said, smiling. Then she Apparated back to her home to pack up the overnight bags.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Draco?" Harry asked once she was gone.

"Yes. Why? Your kids are reasonably well behaved, not like Lupin's brats. I'd hex myself if I had them to look after," Draco muttered. "Sirius and Jamie are like imps from hell."

Harry snickered. "They can be. I just hope you're up to handling three kids at one time."

"Godsake, Harry, it's not like I've no experience with kids. Besides, Father's there too. We can handle it, trust me."

"I'll pray for you," Harry said, smirking.

Draco aimed a cuff at his head.

Just then, Ginny reappeared holding the boys' overnight bags and security toys. She looked at both men, who wore half-guilty stupid expressions on their faces. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Harry and Draco chorused.

"Cory, what happened?"

Both Draco and Harry glared warningly at the youngest Malfoy.

"Ummm . . ." Cory bit his lip. Then he said, "Daddy and Uncle Harry were being stupid."

"Figures," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He's _your_ son all right, Malfoy," Harry said.

Draco sighed helplessly. "Sometimes . . . I really wish I had a girl."

He took the bags from Ginny and handed Alby and Severus their plushies. He shrunk the bags and put them in his jacket pockets before saying, "All right, boys. Are you all ready to go to Malfoy Manor?"

A chorus of yes's echoed through the room.

"Good. Then say goodbye and then this train's leaving." Draco told them.

Severus and Alby hugged and kissed Ginny and Harry goodbye and so did Cory.

Draco held out his arms for Cory and Alby. The two small boys jumped into his arms and then Cory asked, "Where's the train, Dad? I don't see any."

"It's an expression, Cory." Draco said. He held out his hand for Severus to hold. "Everyone set? On three. One . . . two . . . three . . ."

They all DisApparated.

"Merlin help him," Harry said, then he turned and kissed Ginny. "I'd feel sorry for him, but . . . it was his idea."


	22. Embracing the Child Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Malfoy Manor encourages Severus to finally allow his inner child out and realize something.

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire:_

Draco Apparated the three boys just outside the manor grounds, since Narcissa's peacocks roamed the grounds at will and one could, accidentally, Apparate into one and the result would be disgusting, at the very least. Malfoy Manor was a grand house in the old Elizabethan style, with towers at either end and mullioned windows on the upper stories. Decorative columns flanked the front entrance, engraved with carvings of serpents and dragons.

Draco led the way through the wrought iron gate and up the driveway, which was flanked by an enormous yew hedge on both sides. The drive ran straight up to the house, but gaps in the hedge contained pathways that led to the gardens and lawns. Severus had been here in his former life, and he still remembered it, but he soon discovered his memories did not quite match the sheer scope of the place when seen from the height of a five-year-old. The manor had been impressive when seen through the eyes of an adult, seen from his child's perspective, it was like entering a fairytale village complete with a castle.

Alby's eyes were wide with wonder and he kept pointing at various things. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to a short path of cobblestones that led to a thick hedge with purple flowers. It had been a long time since he had come and visited Malfoy Manor, over a year, and he'd forgotten what it looked like.

"That's Grandma's garden," Cory said. "It's got lots and lots of flowers and a fountain with a unicorn statue in it. And some benches and you can sit on them, but you can't run around or pick the flowers. It's sort of boring. Grandma brings her old lady friends there and sometimes Mummy goes there too."

Draco had to fight to keep from snickering at Cory's description of Narcissa's "old lady" friends. He could just imagine the expression on her face if she had heard what her grandson had said. Still, the four year old couldn't be expected to be enthused about a place where he was to "sit still and behave".

They continued walking up the drive, Cory prattled excitedly to Alby and Severus about his swing set and his playroom. Suddenly an albino peacock raced by, followed by several more. The big birds were Narcissa's pride and joy, dazzling white feathers with bright silvery "eyes" in their tails and they had brilliant violet, sapphire, or ruby eyes. Draco paused so Alby could see them, and warned, "Don't try and pet the peacocks, Alby. They don't like little kids, matter of fact they don't like anybody except my mother and they'll bite if you get too close. Especially _that_ one," Draco pointed to a large male with a gorgeous tail spread and ruby eyes. He pranced about, eyeing his peahens possessively. He turned and gave Draco a haughty look. "That's Lucifer and he's the devil incarnate. The bloody bird bit me when I was little and I still have the scar on my calf. Only reason Mother keeps him around is because he's a good breeder. _I_ would have stuffed him with chestnuts and cranberries and ate him by now."

Lucifer turned and hissed at Draco, his head snaking out, ruby eyes burning with malice.

Cory whimpered and hid his face in his father's shoulder. "Lucifee mean!"

Draco kicked out at the feathered menace. "Get, you featherbrained devil! You even _try_ and bite me and you'll be tonight's dinner, got me?"

Lucifer screamed at him, then turned and strutted away, nipping at the peahens to get them moving across the lawn. When he had gone a far enough distance, the peacock turned and gazed arrogantly at the wizard and the three children.

Draco snorted. "Yeah, devil bird, keep looking at me. I always said you weren't worth the time and Mother should have plucked your tail feathers out and made you into a hat. You would have been a damn sight more useful."

Draco led the way into the house. The entrance hall to Malfoy Manor was made of fine tile and marble pillars. There was a large staircase of fine golden oak polished to a high gloss, it had a runner of emerald green and a lovely twisting banister. Directly across from the entrance way was a large drawing room, where Lucius and Narcissa entertained guests. Off to the right was a small door that led to the basement; it was kept locked because of the potions lab in it. Several other doors to the left led to other rooms—a conservatory, a large kitchen, two guest rooms, Draco's study, Lucius' office, and Cory's playroom.

"Father, we're home!" Draco called.

"An' we brought Alby and Sevvy to play with me, Grandpa!" Cory added.

Lucius emerged shortly afterwards from his office. He was wearing, for him, casual trousers in a dove gray color with a green collared shirt and soft Italian loafers. His long platinum blond hair was pulled back in a neat tail. A smile brightened his normally serious face when he saw his grandson and his two playmates. "Draco, why didn't you tell me you were bringing guests home? I would have had Jinxy prepare lunch."

Cory launched himself at his grandfather. "Grandpa! Guess what? I'm havin' a sleepover!"

"Oh, really?" Lucius caught his small grandson and picked him up. "And who said you could do that?"

"Daddy," Cory informed him. "Sevvy an' Alby can all share my bed, it's big enough!"

Lucius chuckled. "They could, but . . . we can always conjure a few extra beds. How was your Uncle Harry?"

"He was good. He really liked my drawing."

"I'm not surprised," Lucius said, putting him down. He knelt and said to Alby gently, "I'm sorry to hear that your father was hurt, Alby. I hope he's getting better. Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

Alby shook Lucius' hand. He had only met the Malfoy patriarch a few times. "Thank you, sir. Daddy's getting better, 'cause of Sevvy's special potion he made. Mummy says he can come home in a week."

"That's good to hear. Cory, why don't you show Alby your playroom?" Lucius suggested.

Cory eagerly seized Alby by the hand and walked towards his playroom, which was next to Draco's office.

Lucius turned to Severus and said, "Hello, Severus. So it seems you still have all your old skill, eh, old friend?"

"Of course I do, Lucius," Severus said. "I have most of my memories from my former life, and I would never give up my knowledge of potions. But this burn salve was new, I'd been working on it for awhile before I died . . ." Severus went on to explain what he had done.

Lucius seemed delighted that his former friend still recalled all of his potions skills and knowledge. "I hope that Harry sees your new potions get patented, so someone unscrupulous doesn't try and steal them."

"I think he will, but I can remind him," Severus said. He knew Lucius was making sense. Many new spells and potions had been stolen from their inventors before by unscrupulous colleagues and even family members. Severus wasn't going to let that happen to him. "So, what are you doing these days, Lucius?"

Lucius smiled. "I haven't retired yet, if that's what you're getting at. I still work for the Ministry, I'm Kingsley's advisor on pureblood affairs and also policies involving ancestral magic and bindings. I don't have the level of clearance I once had, but such comes with the territory. Some still have not forgiven me for what I did during the war."

"Sometimes, Lucius, it's hard for people to trust," Severus said gravely.

"Yes, well, there is a price for everything." Lucius nodded.

"I'm going to put your things upstairs, Severus," Draco broke into the conversation. "Would you like me to take Mimic upstairs?" He indicated the raven which Severus was holding.

Severus shook his head. For some reason, he wished to keep Mimic close.

"All right," Draco said, than he Apparated upstairs.

Lucius coughed and said, "Well, I won't bore you with all the ins and outs of my job. This is, after all, your second childhood, so to speak. Why don't you rejoin my grandson and young Albus? I need to finish some correspondence I was working on."

Severus frowned. He didn't understand why Lucius would dismiss him like that. "I don't mind talking with you," he began.

"I know, but . . . Draco brought you here to have fun, not to waste time discussing my career. Go and enjoy yourself, Severus. Forget what you used to be and just let yourself experience things like the child you are now."

"But . . . Lucius, I'm not just a child . . . I'm still Severus Snape!" Severus protested. "I still have most of my memories. I can still talk to you like I used to. I haven't forgotten what we shared together, old friend."

Lucius sighed softly. "Maybe you should, Severus. Those times are past, and I have no wish to relive them, even in my own memories. You should make the most of this second chance you've been given. How many of us are ever given what you have?"

"Lucius, I never asked for this."

"I know. But you were given it for a reason. You should embrace it. I would give almost anything to have a second chance. Go and play, Severus. I shall see you in awhile." And with that, Lucius turned and strode off, back to his office.

Severus stood staring after him, thinking irritably that Lucius didn't understand at all how being a child again limited your options. He didn't like being vulnerable or defenseless. He didn't like always following other people's rules. He wanted to be able to use his magic again. But at the same time he had to admit that being Harry's ward had its advantages. He liked this newfound closeness with Harry, it was something he had not been able to cultivate in his former life as the greasy dungeon bat and spy. He liked the feeling of belonging and family that came with living with Harry and Ginny. He liked how Harry defended him from those who would mock and harm him, like Sirius and the centaurs. He also liked the fact that once Lily returned from the Veil, they could have another chance to live their lives over, and this time he wouldn't make the same mistakes.

He supposed he would just have to take the good with the bad and make the best of it. But a part of him resented Lucius for treating him like a silly little boy. He might be five, but he was still capable of understanding and reasoning. He wasn't even sure what Lucius meant by enjoying his second childhood.

He hugged Mimic to him and walked slowly down the hall, following the sound of the boys' voices. He paused before the half open door of the playroom and bit his lip. _Why is it that Black doesn't have the same problem I do? Why is it so easy for him to regress back to his childhood? Why can't I seem to let go?_ The cynical part of him sneered, _You know why. Black has never really grown up, so how hard can it be for him to revert?_ But even as he thought that, he knew that was too simplistic of an answer. Perhaps it was because Severus had never really had a childhood. His experiences at the hands of Tobias had destroyed his innocence, had stolen the joy and wonder that should have been his. Sirius, for all of his complaints against his family, had still been allowed to be a child. Severus had not.

Perhaps he should have just removed all his memories and placed them into the Pensieve? But no, he knew when he had returned that the memories were important. He had been left with them for a reason, removing all of them would be wrong. He knew that instinctively. _Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat history's mistakes over again._ He could remove some of the worst memories, but at the same time he could not remove all of the memories of Tobias, since some of those were linked to Eileen. Eileen Prince Snape, for all of her faults, had loved him deeply, and she did not deserve to be forgotten. She had been a good woman, and had tried her best to be a good mother to him. It had not been her fault Tobias had been such a bastard, though Severus knew that some would judge her because she had not left the man. Severus, who knew the pain, degradation, and hopelessness she had dealt with, knew how hard it was to find a way out of that prison of despair. The school had provided him with a sort of refuge, a chance to see a way out. Eileen had sacrificed her own happiness for him. Severus knew that as surely as he knew how to stir a potion.

Severus closed his eyes and tried to recall Eileen's face. His memory was slightly hazy, but he could recall a thin woman with his raven hair, a thin face, and large dark eyes. She was not beautiful, not in the conventional sense, but she was striking and in her eyes was a keen intelligence. _There you are, Mum,_ he said to himself. _Is Lucius right? Should I try and embrace this second childhood? I don't know what to do._

As if from far away, he heard her voice. _Severus, do what seems right to you. Do what makes you feel safe and happy._

Her son smiled. That was as good advice as any. _Thanks, Mum._ Tucking Mimic under an arm, he pushed open the playroom door.

"Sevvy!" Alby exclaimed upon seeing his brother. "Where were you? Look at this! Cory an' I are building a castle!" He waved at the selection of toy building blocks scattered about them.

The playroom was quite large and contained shelves, a child-sized table and chairs, a bookcase, and several chests of toys. A rocking horse was in one corner, and there was also a child-sized broom. There were two large windows that let in the sun and overlooked the fish pond and the playground.

Severus came and sat down beside his little brother. "Here. Let me show you," he said, taking a block and putting it on top of another at a slightly different angle.

Draco came into the playroom, and stood by the door, watching the three boys playing silently. While at first it had seemed extremely odd to see his former mentor and teacher as a child, Draco had come to the realization that Severus needed this, even deserved this. Draco knew that Severus' former life had been one of unending sacrifice, loss, and hardship, more than any man should have been expected to endure. This second chance at a normal happy life was a blessing in disguise.

"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt, but I just need to go over a few things with you," he waited until the boys were paying attention and looking at him before continuing. "First off, there are a few rules I have, and one of them is that Lucius' office and my study are off limits to you. Second is that if you're going outside, don't go anywhere near the peacocks or the koi pond. The peacocks will bite and the koi pond you could fall into. But feel free to enjoy yourselves on the playground or in the garden. If you'd like to swim, there's a pool, just let me know and I'll come with you. If you're hungry, just tell me, Lucius, or our house elf Jinxy, and we'll prepare lunch. Dinner's usually at seven and bedtime is somewhere around eight-thirty. Other than that, have fun!"

He didn't bother to tell them about the basement, as it was locked, or that the pool was warded so no child could go in without an adult.

"What's a koi pond, Uncle Draco?" asked Alby.

"It's my fish pond, Alby. It has large Japanese goldfish in it called koi," Draco explained. "I'll take you over there after supper, you can feed the fish some bread crumbs. I don't want you near there because the pond is pretty deep, about three feet and if you fall in there you might get hurt or hurt the fish. But there's another, shallower pond near the playground that you can wade in if you're hot and that one has toads and frogs in it."

"Cool! Can we catch some?" asked Alby eagerly.

"If you're quick enough," Draco laughed. He conjured several long nets and a bucket. "Here. You can put them in there, if you get any."

Both Alby and Cory looked enraptured at the thought of hunting for frogs and toads. Severus knew how to hunt for them, as frog and toad skin were components in some potions. But right then, the five-year-old potions prodigy was thinking about something else he could do. He walked over to a corner of the playroom and whispered to his stuffed raven, "Mimic, talk to me."

"I love you, Sevvy," the raven cooed in Harry's voice. Harry had magicked the raven to say certain phrases to the boy when he was feeling sad or lonely, but the raven could also repeat phrases as well. Severus smirked. While he had forgiven Lucius for the past, he still felt he was owed a little payback . . . in the form of a type of haunting.

"Mimic, repeat after me . . ." he began, speaking slowly and clearly, but not in his own voice. One of his little known talents as an agent was his ability to change his voice and sound like a variety of people.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Lucius' office:_

Lucius returned from a quick trip to the bathroom and resumed his seat at his desk. He picked up his latest correspondence from Tharion Talonbaum, an old friend who had once been a Death Eater. Like many of his old acquaintances, Tharion wanted either a loan or a job, neither of which Lucius was willing or able to give him.

He scowled down at the parchment and muttered, "Merlin's hairy ass, Tharion, must you importune me like a beggar?"

_"What do you expect, Lucius, from those who kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes?"_

Lucius whipped his head around fast. "Albus?" he called, his eyes wide. But there was no one there. No ghostly old man behind him. "Dumbledore, show yourself!" he demanded, waving his wand about. " _Revelaro Magus!"_

But the spell fizzled and died.

Lucius sighed and shook his head. He must be losing it. "The stress must be getting to me. Because I could swear . . ."

He picked up his quill and began to write.

_"Poor Lucius! No rest for the wicked, eh?"_

Lucius almost fell out of his chair. "This isn't funny, old man!" he half-shouted, slamming his hand down and making his inkwell almost spill. "Stop playing games, dammit!"

_"But I enjoy playing games, Lucius. All of life is a game, and we but players upon the board."_

Lucius gritted his teeth. "I am not a piece upon a chessboard. Quit bothering me and go back to where you came from, ghost!"

_"Lucius, Lucius. Don't tell me that like your former master, you fear death too? Death is the last great adventure."_

"I don't fear death, you bloody nuisance!" Lucius snarled. "All I want is for you to leave me be! Go and haunt someone else and leave me in peace!"

_"Very well. No need to shout."_

Lucius heaved a sigh of relief when he could no longer hear Dumbledore's voice. "Crazy old coot! Why would he come back just to annoy me? Then again, there was never any understanding his reasoning." He began to write a reply to Tharion, his pen scratching across the parchment, when he heard a terrible hissing voice, one that he hoped he would never hear again.

_"Lu-u-ci-uss, my faithful son . . ."_

Lucius almost fell over backwards, his face pale as a sheet. "Bloody damn hell! You can't have returned!" he bellowed. "Harry killed you for all of time!"

The next thing Lucius heard was a soft maniacal laughter.

Lucius, by now panicked, launched a bolt of wizard fire at the wall behind him where the voice was.

It blew a small hole in the wall, but that did not stop the terrible voice of the Dark Lord from hissing, _"Lucius . . . Lucius . . . do I have your allegiance?"_

Lucius started sweating, then howled, "Never again, you crazed bastard!"

" _Father?_ " Draco burst into the office, his wand drawn. "What's wrong? Are we under attack?" He glanced rapidly around the room, seeing nothing to alarm him.

Lucius gasped, struggling to get himself under control. "I . . . I . . . thought . . .well, first I thought I heard Dumbledore . . . I was sitting at my desk trying to write a letter when he started speaking to me, the old fart! I told him to go away, and then . . . then _he_ came . . ."

"What do you mean, Father?" Draco frowned. "There's no one here but you and me."

"The Dark Lord came and asked me if I was still loyal to him . . . I swear it was he, I would know that voice anywhere!"

"Father, are you saying that Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore came to you . . . like a visitation from their spirits?" Draco repeated, staring at his father.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Lucius snapped. "And don't ask if I'm crazy, because I'm not. I heard them, plain as day!"

"And did you see them as well?" asked Draco.

"No. But I'd know their voices," he told his son.

Draco moved to put a comforting hand on Lucius' shoulder and it was then he noticed the stuffed raven lying on the floor; it had fallen off of the shelf it had been hidden behind. Draco bent and picked up Mimic. "Father, I doubt if you are being haunted."

"Think what you will, boy, but I know what I heard."

"Oh, I don't doubt you heard the voices," Draco began, trying to smother a laugh.

"Draco, this is no laughing matter," Lucius scowled. "If Riddle has somehow managed to return from hell . . ."

"He's dead, Father. No worries." Draco sniggered. "You've been had, father of mine. By a talking stuffed raven." Draco showed Lucius Mimic, then doubled over laughing.

Lucius stared at the raven, poked it a couple of times. It looked familiar. Lucius tried to recall why, and then it came to him. He had first seen this toy clutched in the hands of . . . "Severus Snape! Get in here!"

Two minutes later, Severus found himself standing before a rather irate Lucius, who looked a bit frazzled. "Yes, Lucius, what is it?" he asked innocently, looking up at the blond patriarch with wide dark eyes.

"Don't you play innocent with me, Severus!" Lucius blustered. He took the raven from Draco. "Is this yours?"

"Yes. Why are you playing with my raven, Lucius?" inquired Severus slyly. "Aren't you a bit old to be playing with toys? Or are you trying to relive _your_ childhood too?"

"Why . . . you . . . little . . . cheeky . . ." Lucius sputtered. "How . . . how _dare_ you prank me like that?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Lucius, you were the one who told me to embrace my inner child. I'm simply doing what you told me."

Draco nearly collapsed on the floor, he was laughing so hard.

Lucius glared at the small boy. "Damn you for a conniving little rascal!" he swore, flushing. "I ought to give you a few good ones with my cane!" He then turned and glared at his son. "And you too, Draco! It's _not_ funny!"

Draco looked up, tears running down his cheeks. He knew a bluff when he heard one. Lucius had never used his cane on a child, not even when Draco had been at his worst, and he wouldn't start now. "On the contrary, Father, it's hilarious." He wiped his eyes. "Think about it. You, the Minister's advisor, reduced to a screaming maniac by a five-year-old and his stuffed raven. Oh, if that isn't a Slytherin revenge, I don't know what is!"

Lucius was still indignant. "How could you, Severus? I nearly had a heart attack thinking he had returned."

Severus gazed at his old friend, and his gaze suddenly hardened. "I forgave, but I don't forget. Payback's a bitch."

"Damn you, Severus!" Lucius said, then he gave his former friend a rueful grin. "I suppose I should have expected that. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin."

Severus nodded. "Quite."

"But I'm keeping _this_ until your bedtime," Lucius said with a smirk.

"But . . . that's _my_ raven!" Severus whined, suddenly feeling lost without the stuffed toy.

"You'll get him back . . . later at night. That's what you get for being a sly little serpent," Lucius told him firmly. "Now run along and play, little imp."

Severus pouted and glared at the tall wizard, his arms crossed. But what used to terrify students had no effect whatsoever on Lucius.

The elder wizard simply waved him off.

His lower lip jutting out, Severus turned and stomped off. Maybe that prank hadn't been such a good idea, he thought. Then again, the expression on Lucius' face had been priceless.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

It all started with an innocent game of hide-and-seek. Severus wanted to find the perfect hiding place, and quickly slipped inside Draco's study through the partially open door, forgetting for an instant that the room was off limits. As he started to crawl behind Draco's desk chair, he heard something chuckle darkly.

Now it was _his_ turn to jump nearly out of his skin.

Whirling around, he came face to face with a dragon skull perched atop a shelf.

The skull tittered. "Did I scare you? I didn't know that Master Draco had another youngling."

"A little. And I'm not Draco's son, just a friend of his."

"Oh," the skull seemed disappointed. "Someday, I want to really scare someone. It's what a dragon is supposed to do, you know, and I never could quite manage it while I was alive. And not while I'm dead either." It sighed. "My name is Draconis Imperius. And you are?"

"Severus Snape," Severus told it. This was clearly an enchanted skull. "You must have been alive a long time ago."

"Oh, yes. Centuries ago, Sinjin Malfoy killed me and then he animated part of my spirit to live in this skull. He was in awe of dragons and thought this was the best way to gain our knowledge." Draconis told him. "But he never made sure I spoke the truth, and eventually he was killed trying to harvest scales from a Hebridian Black. But I remained and have seen countless Malfoys come and go. Oh, the stories I could tell!"

Severus cocked an eyebrow. He had been to Malfoy Manor several times and had never encountered this particular object. He wondered where it had been hiding. "Such as?"

The skull grinned toothily. "Oh, let's just say I know a lot of juicy secrets. Like how Mafalda Malfoy used to leave her window open on certain nights when the moon was dark and wave a lantern and her lover, Antonius Potter, used to climb up the trellis and into her bedroom. She was very unhappy, being married to that brute Torrence Malfoy, and her only pleasure was meeting with Antonius, who had always loved her, but they were forbidden to marry due to their families . . .It was like Romeo and Juliette, only without the suicide. Malfalda cuckolded her husband till the day he missed his thrust on a boar hunt and it gored him to death . . . and then there was Cygnus Malfoy, he was born with a lisp and thought an idiot, but he actually survived an assassination attempt that killed all the more gifted males in the family . . .Derek Malfoy was a treasure hunter, of course nobody in the family would admit it, treasure hunting being a vulgar past time . . . it's said he found an ancient spellbook that contained secrets of magic now lost to this world, potions recipes and charms to heal and protect, to guide a soul on the final journey, or to keep it from leaving . . ."

"Is it true?"

Draconis snorted. "Yes. But he hid it away and no one living knows where."

"Do you?"

"I might. One night, when he'd had too much to drink, he might have spoken aloud a location . . ."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh, right."

"You don't believe me?" Draconis sounded insulted.

"If you knew the location of the book, why haven't you told anyone before this?"

"Because no one ever bothered to ask me. No one speaks to me anymore, except to tell me to shut up! Everyone forgets about old Imperius, who cares about the dragon skull moldering away in some dusty cabinet? The only reason I'm in here is because Draco thought his son might like to see me."

"Have you ever talked to him?"

"Yes. _He_ likes me. But then his father said I was telling him too many scary stories and he hasn't let him come in here since." Draconis sniffed.

"All right. Where's the book?"

"It's fifteen paces to the right of the house, and sixty paces northward, till you reach a pond . . . ."

Severus listened intently to the directions. He was unsure if he believed the skull, but it couldn't hurt to check out the directions. After all, he had nothing better to do.

He bid Draconis goodbye and thanked him before heading out to find Alby and Cory.

Cory jumped when Severus tapped him on the shoulder. "Sevvy! Why aren't you hiding?"

"Because I've found a better game to play. Where's Alby? We're going on a treasure hunt."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Cory found some small shovels in the garden shed and they took them and followed Severus. When Severus thought he had found the spot where the dragon skull said the treasure should be, he drew an X and began to dig. Cory and Alby helped him, and in twenty minutes they had a fairly large hole dug.

"I'm tired of diggin', Sevvy," Alby groaned, tossing his trowel off to the side of the ever growing mound of dirt. "I wanna play in the pond."

"Me too," Cory agreed. "I'm hot."

Severus was hot and sweaty too, and since they didn't seem to be making much progress, decided they all needed a break and he took off his shoes and socks and waded into the pond. "Ahh . . . it's cold!" he yelped, but after the initial icy feeling, the water felt great on his feet and ankles. He rolled up his jeans and waded into the pond up to his knees, the water was no deeper than that.

Soon all three boys were splashing each other and getting wet.

Then Alby spotted a newt sitting on a small stick, and grabbed his net and tried to catch it. They had brought the nets and bucket with them just in case, and now the youngest Potter was determined to catch a few specimens.

Soon Cory joined the hunt, and Severus as well. Between the three of them, they caught several different colors and kinds of newts and frogs. They nearly filled the bucket, and got thoroughly wet and muddy in the process.

"Wow!" Cory exclaimed. "Look at all the newts and frogs we caught. We must have like a bazillion!"

"Yeah, and look how neat they are!" Alby said. "Do you think Uncle Draco will let us keep 'em?"

"Not all of them," Severus said. "Even if some of them are good for potions, like those green and blue ones there."

"Let's show them to him!" Alby shrilled. "Then we can come back and dig for some more treasure." He began to lug the bucket out of the pond and back to the house.

"Me too!" Cory said, not wanting to be left out. He took the handle on the opposite end and began to help Alby carry the bucket.

Severus followed, grabbing his shoes and socks.

But as the little boys tried to carry the bucket, some of their catch started to jump out.

"Oh, no! They're getting out!" Alby cried.

A few small frogs and newts escaped and began to run back towards the water.

"Keep going!" Severus urged. He then tried to capture the lucky escapees.

The jumping and scurrying amphibians also brought something else to investigate.

Lucifer and his flock.

The peacock started chasing the newts and frogs and so did the rest of his wives.

Severus swatted at a particularly persistent peahen, as he bent to grab a yellow newt. "Get away!"

The peahen squawked and backed off.

But that brought Lucifer over to do battle, and he wanted only to bite the child for his audacity in chasing away his hen.

Severus turned upon hearing the threatening scream, and saw the albino peacock coming at him with its red eyes gleaming. No fool, Severus started running, the newt still in his palm.

Lucifer gave chase, hissing and screaming.

When Cory looked back to see what was going on and saw Lucifer chasing Severus, he screamed. "Lucifee! Run, Al! Run!"

The two small boys began to run as fast as they could towards the house, the bucket bumping against their legs, letting more of their frogs and lizards escape.

But Lucifer was twice as quick, and soon the fierce bird had nearly caught up. Its head darted out and it nipped Alby hard.

Alby shrieked and wailed. "Owww! He bit me! Sevvy! He bit me!"

"You stupid bird! I'm going to pluck you and put you in a stew!" Severus cried angrily. He still had a net under his arm and he poked hard at the peacock. "Take that you rotten bird!"

Lucifer squawked and backed away, then he suddenly spun and lunged at Severus. His beak found Severus' thigh and bit down hard. Severus yelled and hit the bird with the net.

Lucifer let go and Severus kept running.

The three reached the house and threw open the door, the peacock hot on their heels.

"Daddy! Daddy! Help!" Cory screeched. "Lucifee's after us!" He was so scared of the peacock that he was practically dragging Alby into the house.

As a result, Alby tripped over the threshold and spilled the bucket of newts and frogs all over.

Soon there were newts and frogs hopping and scurrying everywhere, climbing up the pillars of the entry and across the Aubusson carpet, up the stairs and down the hall.

The enraged Lucifer followed Severus right into the house, still trying to attack the children. He tried to fly after them, hissing and screaming, and his wings and tail knocked over several vases and statues Narcissa had upon two small tables along the entry. They crashed to the ground and broke.

The resulting cacophony brought Lucius and Draco from their offices.

Draco immediately saw the crazed peacock trying to bite the children and pointed his wand at it. " _Immobulus!"_ he cried.

Lucifer was caught fast, frozen as he attempted to bite Cory on the behind.

Draco then stared, his jaw dropping open at the myriad of newts and frogs everywhere and muddy footprints tracked all over the tile and the carpet, and the three boys looking like something the cat dragged in, filthy and soaking wet, and crying. "Great Merlin!" He turned to look at his father, expecting Lucius to blow his stack.

Lucius was standing in the middle of the foyer, and a few crazy newts had managed to climb up his trouser legs. The patriarch of the Malfoy clan had newts clinging to his shirt and a frog had hopped onto his head. Another newt was stuck to his collar and still another climbed his knee. He gazed about at the wreckage of his foyer and said nothing for a few long moments.

Draco braced himself for a tirade and so did the boys, once they realized the peacock had been frozen and wasn't a threat.

"Uh . . . hi, Grandpa!" Cory said, giving his elder a guilty grin. "Lucifee was chasin' us! I think he wanted to eat us!"

Lucius looked down at his grandson and did a very un-Malfoy like thing.

He burst out laughing.

Draco gaped at him. That was the very _last_ thing he had expected from his conservative father. "Father? Are you . . . all right?"

When he could talk again, Lucius nodded. "Yes." He waved his hand and all the newts and so forth climbing him were transported to the floor. "Although, we'd better get this house cleaned up before your mother comes back and hexes us to the moon. She'll never trust us home alone again."

"Can I kill the bloody peacock?" asked Draco menacingly. "It bit Alby and Severus."

"I wish I could say yes, but that bird is your mother's pride and joy. I'd never hear the end of it if something happened to her precious peacock," Lucius scowled. "Just get it the hell back outside."

Draco levitated the frozen peacock out the door and a safe distance away. Then he removed the spell and Lucifer staggered off, looking dazed.

Together, the two men managed to corral all the newts and frogs with a Summoning spell, and clean up the foyer, which had footprints and water all over it. Narcissa would have been horrified.

Once the house was sparkling clean, Draco looked at his three troublemakers and said, "All right, whose bright idea was it to do this?"

"Draco, before you find that out, we should give them a bath. They're filthy," Lucius interrupted.

Draco had to agree. All three were muddy, wet, and both Severus and Alby sported large red bite marks.

He picked up his son and Alby and Apparated upstairs. Lucius picked up Severus and did the same.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

"All right, now whose bright idea was this?" Draco repeated.

All three boys had been scrubbed and ointment put on the marks left by the peacock and dressed in clean clothing. They were seated on the long brown sofa in the drawing room and Draco stood before them, frowning. Lucius stood behind him, content to let his son handle the discipline this time.

All three boys hung their heads and looked rather ashamed.

Finally Cory said, "We was playing treasure hunt an' frog catching, Daddy."

"Yes, I can see that, Scorpius, but what I want to know is whose idea was it to bring all those newts and frogs in here? Your mother and grandmother would have a heart attack if they found the house full of those creatures. Not to mention the wreck you made of the carpet with your muddy footprints. What on earth were you thinking?"

"It was mine, Uncle Draco," Alby said. "I wanted to show you how many we caught an' all the different ones." Tears pooled in his eyes. "I'm sorry I dropped them. But I tripped. An' that mean old bird bit me."

"Yes, I know and I want to wring that bird's neck," Draco said. "How did Lucifer come to be chasing you?"

"He saw the frogs and wanted some," Severus answered softly. "And after he bit Alby . . . I hit him with my net."

"Can't say I blame you. Where did you find all of these . . . newts?"

"We were by the pond, an' we played in the water and the mud. We were digging for buried treasure, a skull told Severus it was hidden by there." Cory put in.

"I see. And you got filthy. Your mothers would have my head, letting you get like this," Draco said, and his eyes narrowed. "Hold it. You said a _skull_ told Severus about buried treasure? There's only one skull I know of in this house and that's inside my office. It's called Draconis Imperius. Sound familiar, Severus?"

"Yes. I . . . I went in there to hide, we were playing hide and seek," Severus began, sounding defensive.

"And what part of don't go into my office didn't you understand, Mr. Snape?"

"It was only for a moment. I didn't hurt anything," Severus protested, his eyes burning with unshed tears. Even to his own ears that sounded lame.

"That's not the point. The point is you disobeyed me. I keep my office closed for a reason. Imperius is a gossipy bag of bones and what's more, sometimes he lies. That's why I keep Cory away from him." Draco said sternly.

"Then there's really no spell book hidden over by the pond?" asked Severus, dismayed.

"I don't know, but I highly doubt it. Even if there was, how far do you think you'd get digging a hole with a garden trowel?"

"Not very far." Severus felt his lower lip start to quiver. He sniffled.

"I'm surprised at you, Severus." Draco continued. "Thought you knew better than to test me like this. I'm very disappointed in you. In all of you."

Severus looked down at his shoes and whispered, "I'm sorry, Draco." Guilt stung the back of his throat and suddenly the detested tears were quietly flowing down his cheeks, despite his earlier conditioning to not cry.

"You should be. You're the oldest, you need to set the example."

More tears followed.

Suddenly Alby began to cry. "Sorry, Uncle Draco. We didn't mean to make a big mess."

"Sorry, Daddy." Cory was now crying too. It was like a domino effect.

"Uncle Draco, are you going to tell my dad?" whimpered Alby. He didn't want his daddy to yell at them too.

Draco paused, recalling Harry's admonition. "No. Here, in my house, I make the rules and I give the punishment," the blond wizard decided. "I can handle this myself, I don't need to go running to Harry."

Alby and Severus heaved sighs of relief. Then Alby asked, "Are we in big trouble?"

Draco knew what that meant. "No, I'm not going to spank you. I really ought to send you three to bed without supper, but I won't do that either. However, you will all go to bed early, and get a five minute time out so you can think about what you did wrong. Alby and Cory, you both know better than to bring newts and frogs into the house, or muddy feet. Or dig up the backyard. Severus, since you were the most at fault, you'll go to bed the earliest. At seven thirty. I'll tell Jinxy to make supper at six thirty."

"Does this mean you won't take us to feed the fish?" Alby asked.

"No. I'll still let you feed them," Draco said. "But afterwards, I want you all to play quietly in the playroom until supper. Right now, we can eat lunch. Come into the dining room. You must be starving."

The three followed him into the dining room, where Jinxy had made grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for the children and a chicken pot pie for Lucius and Draco.

Alby and Cory fell on the food as if they were refugees, devouring it.

Severus, on the other hand, only picked at his food.

Draco noticed and asked quietly, "Don't you like grilled cheese, Severus? If you don't just say so and you can have something else, like my chicken pie."

The little boy shook his head. "I'm not very hungry." He pushed his plate away.

"All right. But at least drink your juice." Draco said. He knew better than to push food upon a child. His mother always said children would eat when they were hungry and forcing them to eat would only cause problems.

Severus obediently sipped his juice.

Finally, lunch was over, and Draco brought them all back to the playroom. Severus didn't feel like doing much of anything, so he sat on the window seat and looked at some books while Alby and Cory played together. Lulled by the quiet atmosphere, Severus fell asleep. Soon after, so did the other two boys.

By supper, Cory and Alby were their usual chatty selves, asking a million questions. Severus was still quiet, though he ate most of his roasted chicken, potatoes, and glazed carrots. Dessert was apple pie, which he enjoyed, so he actually finished that.

At seven-thirty, Draco led Severus upstairs, had him get ready for bed, and then told him to pick a corner of Cory's room and stand there. "Five minutes. No moving." Draco popped up a large clock as a timer.

Severus couldn't remember ever getting a time out in his former life, only the back of his father's hand. He soon discovered why little children hated it. Not only did it seem endless, it was boring, and thinking about how stupid he'd been only made him feel more ashamed. He forced himself to stand still.

When the clock finally rang, Draco returned to the room, Mimic under his arm. "All right, Severus. You can come out now. All's forgiven."

Severus turned around and came over. Draco hugged him, then picked him up and carried him to Cory's huge bed. "Here you go, Sev." He handed Mimic back to the little boy. "Would you like me to read you a story before you go to sleep? I always do that with Cory."

Severus hugged Mimic to him hard, and the toy whispered, "I love you, Sev," Usually he drew comfort from that, but tonight it made him homesick.

After all the stress of the day, getting in trouble, and now being made to sleep alone in a strange place, even if it weren't for the whole night, caused Severus to burst into tears. He felt overwhelmed and his five-year-old self didn't know how to handle it, except by crying. He buried his face in the stuffed raven and sobbed as if his heart were breaking.

"Severus, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Draco asked, alarmed. He reached out and cuddled the little boy on his lap. "Hey, Sev. You're not in trouble anymore," he said, trying to figure out why the child was suddenly bawling his head off. "Are you sick?"

A head shake.

"You want your brother?"

Another head shake.

"Then what's wrong?"

Severus himself hadn't known what was wrong at first, only that he was miserable and crying seemed the best way to express that misery. But as Draco held him and rocked him, he realized he was waiting for a familiar voice and hands. "I wanna go home!" he sniveled. "I . . . I miss H-Harry and G-Ginny!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Severus realized they were true. He missed the room he shared with Alby at Godric's Hollow, with all of his toys and kits in it, he missed Ginny's soft voice reading to him, her hand smoothing his hair,and Harry's arms about him, holding him close. He missed snuggling against Harry, listening to his heartbeat and smelling Harry's unique smell of Aqua Velva and chocolate chip biscuits. He just plain missed Harry, who hadn't been home to tuck him in at night since the accident. He felt safe with the Potters, safe and wanted. And even though he loved Draco, somehow it wasn't the same.

Draco was floored by the small boy's admission. He had never expected Severus Snape, of all people, to get homesick. Severus had always struck him as being self-sufficient, not needing anyone. Even at five, he was mature for his age. It had been easy for Draco to forget sometimes that his professor was no more, that his Severus lived now only in memories. Only now did he finally see that this Severus, despite his prodigious memories, was truly a child, a child who longed for the comforts of home and family.

Draco rocked the little boy back and forth, whispering, "Sev, please don't cry. You'll see Harry and Ginny tomorrow. I promise, I'll bring you right back after breakfast." He felt his heart go out to the child, and yet at the same time there was a small kernel of jealousy within him. Who would have thought Severus would grow so attached to a bunch of Gryffindors? Especially Harry Potter? _I'm your godson!_ Draco longed to cry, before he stopped and thought about how dumb that sounded. He knew Severus still loved him, had always loved him. Why should he care if Severus loved Harry too? Severus should love his guardian, after all, he had to live with Potter.

Even so, Draco couldn't help being a tiny bit jealous that Severus was crying over Harry, that he didn't seem to feel comfortable with Draco. An instant later, he chided himself for being petty and selfish. It was a good thing that Severus missed Ginny and Harry. They were like his parents now, and what little boy didn't miss his parents the first time he spent a night from home? He recalled Harry telling him the first time Cory had stayed over Godric's Hollow, his son had cried this same way for him and Astoria. It was normal. Severus was, at long last, acting his age.

Draco continued rubbing and patting Severus's back and murmuring to the child, letting him cry himself out. Finally the tears slowed to a trickle and then stopped. Draco turned to look at the dark head resting on his shoulder and saw that Severus had cried himself to sleep. "Oh, well. Guess I should have expected that," he said ruefully. He shifted the boy in his arms, tucking him into bed. As he moved to set Mimic beside the former professor, the raven said, "I love you, Sev."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, and he loves you too, Harry. More than he knows." He rose and stood staring down at the sleeping child with tenderness and love. Then he bent and kissed the boy on the forehead. "We both love you, Sev. Pleasant dreams."

As he made his way down the stairs, he wondered if Alby would also have a bout of homesickness. Until he remembered that Alby had stayed here before, and was used to the manor, and liked sleeping with Cory in his big bed. Alby also now had his brother and Bucky as well.

Lucius looked up when Draco entered the dining room again. "I sent Cory and Alby to play for a bit until you're ready to call them for bed. You look . . . a little frazzled. Did he give you a hard time?"

"No. But he . . . started crying for Harry and Ginny. Said he missed them and wanted to go home. I didn't realize he'd grown so attached to them."

"That's as it should be," Lucius said quietly. "A child should miss his parents. When I was a prefect, I comforted many a first year who was homesick their first time away from home. But you know something, Draco? I never comforted Severus, he didn't need it. Because he never had a loving home or a father. But now he does, son. And I say, it's about time."

Draco simply nodded and wondered what Harry and Ginny would say when he told them. He had a feeling they would be just as surprised as he had been.


	23. Welcome Home Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sev have a fun reunion and then Harry comes home

Severus woke early the next morning, his bladder was full to bursting, and he rushed out of Cory's room to use the loo. Once he was finished, he walked softly back inside the bedroom, but he wasn't sleepy. Usually once he was awake he couldn't go back to sleep, unless he was totally exhausted. He climbed up and sat on the edge of the bed, hugging Mimic. The raven always made him feel happy, and somehow closer to Harry and Ginny, who had bought him the toy.

He stared around Cory's bedroom, which was decorated with a pattern of dragons flying, sleeping, playing, and fighting. The dragons were all different species and colors and looked extremely lifelike. When he'd asked Draco who did the wallpaper, Draco had told him Astoria had painted the dragons herself. She was a very talented artist, and some of her work hung in the Ministry art gallery.

The floor was carpeted in a thick blue plush, and there was a bookshelf filled with volumes of children's literature next to the bed. There was a child's desk beside the window and on it were several sketch pads, crayons, pastels, and paints.

Severus stole a glance at the desk, then abruptly decided that since he couldn't sleep, he might as well draw. He padded across the floor and sat down at the desk. He opened up a sketch pad, picked up a pencil and began to draw. He was a fair artist, though better at drawing plant and animal specimens for potions than people.

He started to draw.

First he sketched the talking dragon skull, Draconis Imperius. He was still curious to find out if there really was a spellbook buried in the backyard, but didn't feel like trying to dig for it by himself. Maybe some other time, when he had Lily to help him and was bigger, they could figure out the mystery of the hidden treasure.

Then he drew the Potter family. He sketched Alby first, he was easier, making him smiling and standing next to Ginny. He took more time with the two adults, mixing several shades of orange and red to get the exact color of her hair and having her wear a lavender shirt with black pants. She was also smiling. Then he drew Harry, but not Harry as he was now, injured and stuck in bed, but Harry flying on his Firebolt, his hair blowing in the wind, waving, his cloak fluttering behind him. He worked a long time on Harry, trying to capture the bright expression in his green eyes and the laugh lines about his mouth. He sketched Harry's glasses in last.

Then his pencil hovered over a spot in front of Harry, where he was trying to decide if he should put himself in the picture.

"Where are you, Sevvy?" asked a small voice beside his elbow.

Severus turned to see Alby, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. "How come you're up?"

Alby shrugged. "You weren't by me and I got cold." He clutched Bucky in one arm.

"Oh. I had to go use the loo and then I couldn't sleep so I was drawing."

Alby nodded. "You need to draw you, Sevvy," he pointed to the spot in front of Harry. "You could go next to Daddy. Or here," his finger moved to point to a space on the ground, "by Mummy."

"Do I really need to be in it? I think it looks fine the way it is." Severus said critically.

"No, it doesn't," his brother argued stubbornly. "It's no good if you're not in it. You're my big brudder and you belong with me, Mummy, and Daddy."

For some reason hearing Alby say that made Severus feel all warm and cozy inside. It was the first time a little child had expressed a need for him that way and it made him stop feeling homesick. His fingers flew over the paper and he drew himself sitting in front of Harry on the broom. As he drew his face, he automatically started to put a frown on his small face, but then he erased it and put a small smile instead. Because now he was happy.

"How's that?" he asked his brother.

"Better. Where'd you learn to draw like that?"

"I don't know. I just can." Severus replied, coloring in his hair.

"Are you gonna give that to Daddy?"

Severus hadn't thought about that. "Uh . . . I guess so." He finished coloring his self-portrait and then signed his name in an artist's scrawl.

"Whatcha gonna draw next?"

Severus thought for a moment. Then he began to draw again, a girl's face this time, with heartbreaking emerald eyes and brilliant hair the color of the embers of a dying fire. He drew her wearing a light green top and a gold chain with a heart on it inscribed with the word "Always".

"Who's that? Is it Mummy?" Alby queried.

"No. This is someone else," Severus answered. "She was . . . very special."

"What's her name?"

"Lily," Severus said very softly.

"She's pretty."

"Yes, she was." Severus tore out the two pictures he'd just drawn and placed them on the nightstand next to Mimic.

"Sevvy, do you miss Mummy and Daddy?"

Severus nodded. It still felt odd that he missed Harry and Ginny so much, but he couldn't deny that it was so. The only other person he'd ever missed that way was his mother. He hopped back onto the bed.

"Me too," Alby sighed, and came to lean against Severus.

Severus instinctively put an arm about him, letting Alby put his head on his shoulder. "We'll see them soon. Draco promised he'd take us back to the hospital after breakfast."

"Will Daddy be in the hosp'tal forever?"

"No, of course not. He'll be home as soon as the Healers say he's better," Severus reassured Alby.

"But Sevvy, it's taking _forever_! I'm sick of waiting!" Alby whined, kicking a foot against the side of the bed.

"I know how you feel," Severus said gently. "But sometimes healing takes a long time. We just have to be patient."

Alby scowled. "Patience sucks!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth, Albus Severus!" the command came out of Severus' mouth without conscious thought, for just so had he reprimanded his students when he was a teacher.

Alby sniffled at the sudden sharp tone. "Sorry, Sevvy. I forgot. Don't be mad. Or tell Daddy. He'll make me eat soap."

"I won't. Just don't do it again, okay?" Severus relented at a tearful look from Alby's bright green eyes. _Snape, since when are you such a pushover?_ The cynical part of himself asked. _It's not **my** place to discipline him,_ he retorted. _I'm his brother, not his father._ And for once, the cynical side of himself had nothing to say.

"'Kay." Alby heaved a sigh that seemed to come from all the way down by his toes and yawned. "M'kinda tired now."

"Go back to sleep then."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I need you to lay by me."

"Aww, Albus!" groaned Severus. "What for?"

"You make me feel safe."

Severus turned and stared at the smaller boy. "I do?"

"Uh huh. I'm not a'scared when you're sleeping next to me. 'Cause you're brave like Daddy. You scare away all the bad dreams."

"I do?" Severus was shocked. He never in a million years would have considered himself any kind of . . . of hero, but Albus clearly regarded him as such. He felt very humbled. "All right. Lie down," he told the little boy. There was no way he could refuse Alby after _that_ statement.

Alby crawled back until he was almost touching Cory.

Severus then scooted over until he was next to his brother, he lay on his side, and let Alby snuggle up to his back. He felt his brother's arm go around him and heard Alby sigh happily.

"Now I can sleep," said the four-year-old. He shut his eyes and pressed his face into his big brother's shoulder. Within moments he was asleep.

Severus could feel Alby's soft breath on the back of his neck, and at first he was almost annoyed by it. But after a few moments he grew used to it and before he knew it he had dozed off. The next time he woke up the sun was out and Jinxy was calling that it was time the young masters were awake.

Severus was out of bed like a shot, before Alby could sit up. "I call the bathroom first!"

As he was heading out of the room, he heard Alby whimper, "No, Sevvy! I gotta go real bad!"

Severus froze and looked back at the dark-haired child. "You _always_ have to go real bad, Al."

Alby squirmed. "Please, Sevvy. I don't wanna wet the bed."

"Come on then," Severus huffed.

Alby scrambled out of the bed and charged down the hall to the bathroom.

Severus sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting. Little brothers were such pains!

He waited five minutes than tapped on the door. "Alby, hurry! I have to go too!"

He heard a muffled sniffle then Alby's voice calling, "Sevvy . . .?"

"What is it now?" Severus asked exasperatedly. "Don't tell me you need help with your pajamas."

"No . . . but . . ." Alby whined. "I . . .I . . . need another pair of underwear."

"You what?" Severus pushed open the door.

Alby was standing in front of the toilet and tears were running down his cheeks. "I had an accident!" he whispered, ashamed. "I didn't mean to!" He started crying harder.

For a moment, Severus didn't know what to do or say. They hadn't exactly covered _that_ topic in the Hogwarts Handbook for Professors. He bit his lip.

Alby was so ashamed. He hadn't had any accidents in a long time . . . months and months! Now here he was at Cory's house and he was supposed to be a big boy away from home and _this_ happened. At home he wouldn't have minded so much, he would have gone and gotten a new pair of pants or called Harry to get them. But here he didn't know where an extra pair was and he didn't want Uncle Draco to think he was a baby that still wet his pants. He stared at the floor and bawled. "I'm sorry . . . it just came out."

Severus finally regained his voice and said, "Al, stop crying, for Merlin's sake. It's no big deal. I'll bet Cory has accidents too sometimes."

"I don't wanna be like Cory!" Alby said indignantly. "I wanna be a big boy, like you."

"Fine, then quit acting like the world just ended," Severus rolled his eyes. "Stay here, I'll try and find some underpants. Merlin's foot!" He went out of the bathroom and shut the door. Then he glanced around. He didn't know if Draco were awake yet, and didn't really want to wake him up and tell him what had happened. Alby was already mortified and Severus didn't want to be the one to spill the beans. "Now what?" he asked himself.

"Does the young master need help?" Jinxy asked, popping up beside him.

Severus jumped. "Oh! Jinxy, can you . . . err . . . find me a pair of . . . underpants? Not for me, for my little brother," he asserted quickly, lest the elf get the wrong idea. "He had a bit of an accident."

"Not a problem, young master. Jinxy will be right back." She popped off, and returned in the blink of an eye, holding a folded pair of boy's underpants.

"Thanks, Jinxy." Severus said in relief. Then he went back in the bathroom. "Here," he tossed the underpants to Alby. "Put them on and go get dressed."

Alby beamed at him. "Thanks, Sevvy! You're the bestest."

"Sure, whatever. Hurry up and get out." Severus ordered, trying not to squirm, for he still had to go.

Once Alby had pulled on his new underwear, Severus shoved him out the door. As he raced over to the toilet, he muttered, "Sometimes being a big brother sucks!"

**Page~*~*~*~*Break**

Jinxy made pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Draco noticed that Alby seemed quiet this morning, but figured it was because he was still tired. He looked at Severus, but the child seemed calm and collected after last night's bout of homesickness. Cory was his usual bouncy self, chattering away a mile a minute inbetween bites of pancake. "Cory, don't talk with your mouth full," Draco repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Uncle Draco, can I have chocolate milk?" asked Alby. "Mummy always gives me chocolate milk to drink at home."

"Jinxy, get Master Alby some chocolate milk," Draco called.

"At once, Master Draco." Jinxy said.

"Please," Alby said.

"What?" Draco looked over at Harry's son.

"I said please. You shoulda said "please" to Jinxy," Alby reminded.

Draco looked flabbergasted. "Uh . . . well . . ."

"Daddy always tells me if I want something I have to ask nicely," Alby informed him. "An' I have to say "please and thank you". They're the magic words."

"Since when?" asked Draco.

"Since my daddy said," answered Alby.

Jinxy popped back in with the chocolate milk, handing it to Alby.

"Thank you, Jinxy." Alby said.

The elf looked startled. "You has no need to thank Jinxy, young master. 'Tis a pleasure to serve."

"Yes, I do. Daddy says so."

The elf bowed. "You are welcome, Master Alby." Then she blinked away.

"Well, I'll be a jabberwock's uncle," Draco exclaimed. "Out of the mouths of babes."

Severus hid a grin behind his hand. _See, you learn something new every day, Draco._

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

When Draco and the boys arrived at St. Mungos, they had to wait outside Room 407 because the assistants were changing Harry's bandage. When Alby asked why they couldn't see his daddy, Draco explained that they were fixing his dad's back and needed privacy. Ginny came out too and Alby ran and hugged her tightly.

"Mummy! I had fun at Cory's but I missed you lots!" her baby said.

"I missed you too, baby!" Ginny cooed, hugging her youngest.

"Mummy! I'm not a baby!" Alby immediately protested. "I'm _four_!"

Ginny laughed. "You're my big little boy, Albus Severus." She kissed him on the cheek. "And you'll always be my baby."

"Now you sound like my mother! Poor kid!" Draco sniggered.

"Be quiet, you!" Ginny ordered, poking him in the arm. She set Alby down and turned to look at Severus. "Sev, how are you?"

"I'm good," he said, and then he came over and hugged her too. "I missed you too."

Ginny's arms came around him and she hugged him back, her eyes glistening with tears. "Oh, Sev! I'm so glad." It was true. For some moments last night, Ginny had lain awake fearing that Severus would like it better with Draco at Malfoy Manor and refuse to come home. Harry would have been heartbroken. "I missed you so much."

"Really?"

"Really and truly." Ginny assured him. Then she let him go, knowing that little boys his age didn't like to be fussed over too much.

Draco pulled Ginny aside and said, very softly, "You'll never believe this, but Severus got homesick last night. He started crying when I put him to bed with Mimic and wouldn't stop. When I asked what was wrong, he said he wanted you and Harry. He cried himself to sleep in my arms, he missed you that much."

Ginny looked like she was about to cry. "I never would have thought . . . he always seems so . . . independent . . . so much like a mini adult . . .Oh, wait till Harry hears that! It'll make his day. He so wants Severus to feel like part of the family and now . . . I think he does."

The intern stuck her head out the door at that moment. "Mrs. Potter, you can come back in now. Your husband's back is healing so rapidly, Healer Jordan thinks he might be able to come home sooner than he predicted."

Ginny smiled delightedly. "That's fantastic! When does he think Harry will be released?"

"A day sooner than the end of the week, if he keeps mending like this," answered the intern. "I must say, I've never seen burns like this heal so rapidly even with magic. It's remarkable! It's too bad Severus Snape weren't around to see how well his salve worked. It's one of the best medical inventions of the century!"

"I'm sure he'd be very proud," Ginny said, then she winked at Severus, who was blushing. She pushed open the door and went into Harry's room. "Harry, look who's here."

Harry was sitting up in a recliner, wearing a crimson robe over his hospital gown and slippers. Before he could say anything, Severus suddenly pushed past Ginny and practically jumped into Harry's lap. At the last second he recalled that Harry was still injured and skidded to a halt, then threw his arms about Harry's middle.

An astonished Harry could think of nothing to say except, "Miss me, Sev?"

"Yes. I missed you a lot," was all Severus answered. He buried his nose into Harry's middle, reveling in the familiar scents of Aqua Velva shave cream and chocolate chips and cinnamon. Harry always smelled good, sometimes good enough to eat, given his penchant for sweets.

Harry reached down and lifted Severus onto his lap, cuddling his ward against him. "I missed you too, Sevvy. All the way to the moon and back." He noticed that Severus smelled like pancakes, syrup, and mint.

Severus then recalled the picture he'd drawn and he rummaged in his pocket. "I drew this for you, Harry," he said, holding it out for Harry to see.

Harry examined the drawing closely and said, "That's a wicked picture, Sev. You're quite an artist."

"Not as good as Astoria," Severus said.

"You're good enough for me. I can't even draw stick figures," Harry chuckled. He put the picture on the wall with the others from concerned children. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, but I'm glad to be home."

Harry felt a warm glow spread through him at Severus' words. For the first time since coming through the Veil, Severus had admitted that he considered the Godric's Hollow house his home. Harry wanted to broadcast his happiness to the world. Severus had finally accepted he belonged with the Potters.

Alby came running into the room, yelling, "Daddy! Daddy! Are you all better yet?" He swarmed over Harry.

"Hey, take it easy!" Harry said gently. "I'm not going anywhere, Alby." He picked up Alby and put him on his opposite knee.

Severus suddenly slipped down, letting Alby have some time with Harry.

"What did you do over there?" asked Harry curiously.

Alby began to tell his father all about playing in the playroom and digging for buried treasure and hunting for frogs and newts, then getting chased by Lucifer.

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure, buddy," Harry laughed. "Maybe we'll have to have Cory over next time."

"Yeah!" Alby shouted. "Cory! Daddy says you can come over my house some time."

"Cool! Hi, Uncle Harry!" Cory cried, then he too ran across the room to see Harry.

"Hello, Cory. Looks like you had fun with your cousins." Harry said, rumpling his hair.

"Loads of fun. Can they come back again?" Cory asked, then he got down and went over to look at the drawings.

"We'll see," Harry smirked. He turned to look at Draco. "I take it they behaved?"

"What do _you_ think, Potter?" snorted Draco.

Harry laughed. "Well, at least you survived."

"You're a riot, Potter." Draco coughed. Then he leaned in close and told Harry what had happened last night.

There were no words Harry could use to describe how great Draco's news was. He had been so afraid that Severus would reject him in favor of Draco, his former student and godson. Now it appeared that not only did he not want Draco, but that he had missed Harry too! Harry felt so happy that he just wanted to hug Severus and never let go.

Draco, sensing that Harry wished to be alone with his family, gathered up Cory and said, "We've got to be going. I have a few errands to do before Tori and Mother comes home. Cory, say goodbye."

After the two Malfoys had gone, Alby said, "Mum, I'm bored in here. There's nothing to do."

Ginny could understand that and so she suggested, "Let's take a walk around, Al. We can look at the fish and go to the gift shop."

Alby brightened. "Can we get some candy for Daddy? And some for us too?"

"I think your dad has enough candy," Ginny said, looking at all the gift baskets on the table. "But maybe we could get him something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Why don't we go and see?"

Alby took her hand and followed her out the door, skipping a little.

Once the door had shut behind them, Severus went back and leaned against Harry's knee. He stifled a yawn.

"Tired, Sevvy?" Harry asked, running his hand through the silky dark locks.

"Mmmhmm," Severus yawned again. "I woke up too early."

"Ah. Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked knowingly. He drew Severus onto his lap so the boy could snuggle against him.

Severus nestled into Harry's chest and murmured, "Not . . . at first." It was the closest he would come to admitting he had cried like a little baby.

"I was like that too my first night away at Hogwarts," Harry said.

Severus stared up at him. "You missed Privet Drive?" he exclaimed. Why on earth Harry would have missed that hellhole he couldn't fathom.

"Hell, no. I was just so excited that I couldn't fall asleep," Harry clarified. "I kept thinking about how different everything was and finally I fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning."

"Oh." Now that made more sense. "I fell asleep with Alby, but then Jinxy woke us up at eight and I had to help Alby, he . . ." Severus hesitated, not sure whether to reveal what had happened with Alby to Harry. Then he decided it was all right if Harry knew, Harry had probably been through it before. " . . . had an accident and I had to ask Jinxy to get me some new underpants."

"You did?" Harry's eyebrow went up. "Draco didn't mention that."

"He didn't know. Alby was crying, he was embarrassed, so I figured I wouldn't tell Draco about it. But it's all right if you know, since you're his dad."

Harry felt his lips twitch. "Yeah, I've been there and done that. One time he was sleeping in my bed, inbetween me and Ginny and he wet while he was asleep. That wasn't a pleasant surprise to wake up to." He grimaced. "But he's getting better. You're a good big brother, Severus."

"I try," the five-year-old said, sounding rather put out. He nestled further into Harry's arms. "I can't wait till you can go home."

"Me too. I'm sick of staring at these four walls half the time," Harry said feelingly. "Thank goodness your burn salve worked so well."

"Did you think it wouldn't?"

"No. You're the one who's a genius with potions. I'm going to petition the Medical Board to patent that salve under your name. As well as any other potions you have that need to be recognized."

Severus smiled. It was nice to be appreciated for all of his hours of hard work. "That's good." Then he yawned again and closed his eyes. "You make a good pillow, Harry."

He could feel Harry's soft laugh and then the older wizard said, "Thanks. I think."

Severus smirked and allowed himself to slip away into dreamland, He was exhausted emotionally, but now he could rest, for he was where he belonged at last.

Harry smiled down at the sleeping little boy and thought about how far Severus had come from the day he'd returned from the Veil. "I'm glad you're here with me," he whispered, then he decided to take a nap as well. Sleep was the best healer.

When Ginny and Alby returned some fifteen minutes later, bringing a jigsaw puzzle and a jar of nuts with them, they found Harry and Severus fast asleep.

"Aww, why are they sleeping, Mummy?" Alby groaned, looking disappointed. "It's morning time!"

"I know, sweetie, but your daddy needs rest to heal and I think Sevvy didn't sleep too well either," Ginny consoled him. "We can start the puzzle ourselves."

Alby smiled. "Yay! I can sort out the straight ends." He said, waiting for her to open the box. The puzzle was one with a potions lab with students brewing and lots of ingredients in colorful bottles. Alby had picked it out.

As Ginny helped her youngest sort through the pieces, she kept stealing glances at Harry and Severus and couldn't resist pulling her camera out of her purse and snapping a picture. There! The first picture for their new family album. She hoped there would be many more.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Harry was discharged from the hospital on Friday. Healer Jordan had instructed him to apply the burn salve for another week, just to make certain there was no scarring. Harry had a long discussion with Healer Jordan and got the ball rolling to authorize Severus' burn salve and patent it in his name. After signing a few forms, he also had the Healer, who was Head of Wound Research, agree to patent a few more of Severus' formulas, once Harry made sure the recipes were complete and removed them from his vault. The Healer was quite eager to get his hands on any new formula Snape had created, but Harry would let Severus examine them first before sending any over to the hospital.

When they finally arrived at Godric's Hollow, Harry discovered there was an impromptu party given by his in-laws to welcome him home. It was just the Weasleys, and Molly had made some of his favorite foods, enough so Ginny wouldn't have to cook over the weekend and the couple could have some peace and quiet after the ordeal they had been through. Harry generously handed out candy to everyone from his gift baskets, and gave some flowers to Molly, Hermione, and Fleur.

After both boys had been given baths and put to bed for the night, Ginny and Harry relaxed in the den, curled up together on the comfy leather sofa. "Welcome home, love," she said, hugging him. "I'm glad to have you back where you belong. " She planted a kiss on his mouth.

"And I can't tell you how glad I am to be back," Harry murmured, returning the kiss with interest. "You know, you didn't have to throw me a party."

"It wasn't my idea. It was Mum's," Ginny replied, curling up in Harry's lap. She sighed and rested her head against Harry's shoulder. "I can't believe it's the beginning of June already."

"Time flies, Gin." Harry said, picking up a cup of tea and drinking it. "I've been thinking . . . we haven't gone on a family vacation since Alby was two. Remember last year, we were going to go to Bordeaux and then you got sick with a virus."

"Yes, and then I gave it to you and Alby," Ginny said. "Maybe we should plan a vacation this year."

"I'd like to go somewhere local this year." Harry mused.

"How about we go to the seashore in Devon?" Ginny suggested. "It's nice and homey and I think Alby and Sevvy would like it. We could rent a house on the beach and there's that wildlife sanctuary nearby to visit and Smuggler's Cove. Alby would love learning about the smuggling trade and visiting the sanctuary."

"Alby and his animals," Harry chuckled. "When he's old enough, maybe we should get a cat or dog for him."

"Yes, but not just yet. I have enough to handle with my new five-year-old, I don't need a pet added in," Ginny said.

"Next year, maybe," Harry said agreeably. He began to play with her hair, running his hands through it and curling it around his fingers. He buried his face in it and sniffed appreciatively. "Mmm . . . smells like apples."

" _Harry!_ " she giggled and then swatted the back of his head playfully. "Stop that! You haven't answered my question. What do you think about going to Devon?"

"I think . . . it's a great idea and we should find a house as soon as possible. We could go down next week, or the week after, before all the tourists from London and Surrey invade the place and it gets all hot and crowded." Harry answered, nibbling seductively on her ear. "But right now all I want to think about is you, sweetheart."

Ginny gasped with pleasure. "Harry James, you are such a . . . a . . ."

"A wonderful husband?" he supplied, smirking. "One that can't wait to drag you off to bed and show you just how much I missed you."

She turned her head and grinned back at him. "You poor deprived thing!" she purred, her hair crackling about her head like a halo.

"Uh huh. I'm starved for attention, honey," he said, giving her a pleading look from beneath his lashes.

"I think I can fix that," she chuckled wickedly, and slipped from his lap. She grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet. "Come on, Mr. Deprived, Hot, and Sexy. Now that the kids are asleep and there's no nosy interns or mediwitchs around we can have our own kind of welcome home party."

Harry swiftly followed her up the stairs and into their bedroom, locking the door behind them. He couldn't wait to get this party started.


	24. Pre-Vacation Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several problems arise with Sirius and Alby before the Potters go on vacation

A few days after Harry's homecoming, he took Alby, Severus, and Sirius flying in his backyard. He would have taken Teddy and Jamie also, but they had Junior Quidditch practice. Sirius would have loved to go to practice with them, but the coach said it was too late in the season to introduce a new player, so he would have to wait till next year. To console the unhappy little boy, Harry offered to give him private lessons along with Severus and Alby.

At first Sirius was sulky and uncooperative. "I don't wanna take lessons with little kids. Alby's a toddler and Snape's . . . well, he's Snape. They don't even have their own brooms yet!" he said scornfully.

Harry's expression, formerly genial, hardened in disapproval. "That's the wrong attitude to have, Sirius. Just because you can't be on the Junior Quidditch League like your brothers is no reason to be a sulky uncooperative brat."

"But Harry, it's not fair! I could be on the Junior Quidditch team . . . I fly better than Jamie," Sirius groused.

"That's as may be, but it's not up to you. Sometimes, Sirius, you can't always get what you want," Harry said. "Now, here are your options. You can either fly with me and my two sons and learn some maneuvers from me, or you can sit here and sulk and be miserable and not fly at all. What's it going to be?"

Sirius pouted for a few minutes more, thinking it over. Faced with no flying or flying, he supposed he'd choose the latter. He just didn't like his flying companions all that much, with the exception of Harry. He thought he was way beyond their skill and didn't want them to hold him back. "Can't you just . . . teach me by myself and then teach Alby and Snape, since I fly better?"

"Look, Sirius. I don't have time to have separate classes just because you don't like the idea of sharing a class with less experienced students. You have to get used to the fact that not everyone will be at the same level as you in a class, not in school and not on a Quidditch team either. And you just have to deal with it. You have class with Sev and Alby or not at all. Well?"

" _Okay!_ " Sirius agreed reluctantly.

Harry frowned at the child's insolent tone. "And Sirius . . . you had better mind your manners when you're flying with Alby and Severus. You aren't to make fun of them because they aren't as good a flyer or pull any stunts on them, or else you'll be grounded—and I'm not talking about just from a broom either, I'll put you on restriction inside the house for the afternoon, where you can write lines for me."

Sirius gulped at that threat. Being forced to sit inside on a bright sunny afternoon and write lines was worse than even a spanking by his lights. He'd always detested busy work, especially when it prevented him from going outside and having fun. "I'll behave, Harry."

Severus was dubious when he came outside and saw Sirius standing there with his training broom. He recalled the way Black used to fly at school in his former life, and the other wizard had been very good, but also arrogant, like his pal Potter. The two thought they ruled the air, and often taunted other flyers and sneered at those who couldn't fly well. They also pulled maneuvers which were risky and dangerous. He doubted if much had changed.

"Why are you here, Sirius?" asked Severus, scowling.

"Harry asked me to come over, 'cause the coach for Junior Quidditch won't let me practice with the team." Sirius answered sullenly. "Harry said I could fly with you and Alby."

"You'd better not pull any tricks with Alby, Black. Or else you'll deal with me."

"What are you, his bodyguard, Snape?" Sirius sniggered.

"I'm his brother," Severus said softly. "And I meant what I said."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oohh, I'm scared! I'm bigger than you, Snape. Still think you can take me?"

"I don't think, I know," Severus replied, glaring hard at the other boy.

Sirius snorted. "Don't get your robes in a knot, Snape. I would never hurt Alby. He's Harry's son."

"An' Sevvy is too," Alby piped up from behind them. He didn't really care for Teddy and Jamie's new brother ever since Sirius got into a fight with Sevvy at Victory Day dinner. "Sevvy's my big brudder, Sirius. My daddy says so."

"Sure, sure, whatever, kid." Sirius said nonchalantly, with the typical air of an older child to a much younger one. Inwardly though, he cringed at the fact that Snape was so much a part of the Potter family now. When had that happened?

Harry returned from retrieving his Firebolt from the locked broom cupboard. He sensed the tension in the air and decided to divert it by starting the lesson.

"All right, Sirius, I want you to hover about ten feet above the ground." Harry instructed. "Alby, you can be first to fly with me, then it's your turn, Sev." Harry picked up Alby and settled him in front, securely Stuck to the broom. "Ready, Alby?"

"Ready, Dad!" Alby squealed as Harry rose swiftly into the air.

Severus smiled a bit as he watched Harry and Alby flying. Alby was so enthusiastic about almost everything, that Severus couldn't help but be also. Severus really enjoyed having Alby as his younger brother, he was sweet and funny, and though sometimes he could be annoying, the way he looked up to Severus made the older boy feel great. He had never been admired by anyone before, unless he counted Lily when they were younger, and it was quite a heady feeling. It was also a position that made him nervous, because now he had to set a good example for Alby to follow.

Harry called instructions to Sirius as they flew, and Severus observed that at least Black had brains enough to listen to his former godson and not act like a know-it-all flying prat. For once.

After doing some dives, loops, and spirals, Harry flew down with Alby and took him off the broom. Alby protested a little, but Harry said, "Albus, it's Sevvy's turn now. You have to be patient. I'll come back and take you up again later. For now, sit on the grass and watch us. See if you can spot any mistakes."

"All right, Daddy. But hurry!" Alby said, and obeyed his father. He doubted if he'd see any mistakes from his dad. His daddy was the best flyer ever, except for maybe his mummy.

Severus liked flying with Harry, who could do the most devilish tricks and yet never risked his small passenger one iota. Though he did remember how to fly from his former life, he also recalled not being too keen on a broom. He preferred more intellectual pursuits, such a brewing, harvesting, and inventing. That was how he discovered the spell to fly without a broom. He still remembered the spell, but his magical core was too small to cast it yet. But when he was older . . . he would knock the pants off of Sirius with it. Black and Potter had always bragged about how brilliant they were with transformations, becoming Animagi in their fifth year. But neither of them had mastered true flight. Severus had stumbled upon the key to it by accident. He gave a small smile of satisfaction. Someday . . . he thought.

"Are you having fun, Sev?" asked Harry as he made the Firebolt slingshot around the cemetery.

"Yes," Severus called back, for he was, even though the wind was blowing his hair in his eyes.

"Good." Harry reversed direction and flew back towards Sirius.

"Harry!" Sirius was waving as Harry approached. "Look at this! Watch me!"

Sirius still recalled all of the maneuvers he and James used to practice down at the pitch at school. He decided to try the Thunderbolt now. He pointed the handle of his broom up and kicked it to its fastest speed, which wasn't all that fast because it was a training broom. Still, the broom shot upwards and then Sirius whipped about in a fast circle while doing a handstand on his broom. The centrifugal force generated by the wind enabled him to do that easily, and then he lay along the broomstick and made it dive.

" _Sirius Orion Black!_ " Harry yelled, his heart in his throat. "Are you bloody _crazy_?"

He had known Sirius was a daredevil in his past youth, but Harry wasn't prepared for the child Sirius to try a maneuver that was so reckless. Harry was unsure what sort of Safety Charms the broom had, and Sirius' maneuver almost made his hair turn white.

"What an idiot," Severus muttered.

"You can say that again!" Harry growled. "Just wait till I get my hands on him. Hold on. I'm going to follow him down." Harry tightened his grip on the Firebolt and then he dove.

Severus felt the wind scream in his ears, but he was not afraid. Instead he laughed, both because it was fun diving this way and because that dunderhead Black thought Harry would be impressed by his grandstanding. Severus couldn't figure out why Sirius didn't realize by now that Harry was not James Potter, and show off stunts like this never went over well with him.

Sirius was yelling with delight as he dove towards the ground. "I did it! I did it!" he was shouting. He was so pumped up by his own success that he forgot to pull up as fast as he should have.

By the time he did so, there almost wasn't enough time left and when he managed to yank the broom skyward again, his tail clipped the ground and the jarring suddenness caused Sirius to flip off his broom.

He flew about three feet through the air and landed hard on the ground.

For a few moments, Sirius remained motionless, the breath knocked out of him.

"Sirius! Oh, bloody hell!" Harry swore, landing his broom and UnSticking Severus before hopping off and running like mad to the reckless child.

Alby was watching in wide-eyed horror. "Sevvy, Siri fell off his broom! Is he gonna be okay? Or will he hafta go to the hosp'tal?"

Severus came to stand next to Alby. "I don't know, Al. But he sure was dumb to try a stunt like that. And he needs to go to a hospital, all right. The kind with the men in white coats and bars on the windows."

"What kind of hospital is that?" Alby asked, puzzled.

"A mental institution," answered his brother.

Harry knelt beside Sirius, asking quietly, "Sirius, can you talk? Can you tell me if you hurt anywhere?"

Sirius attempted to draw a breath, and whimpered a bit. "H-Harry? I . . . I feel like I can't breathe right."

Harry gently felt along the child's ribcage. "Nothing's broken or swollen. You probably are having trouble because you knocked the heck out of yourself. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Sirius nodded, sniffling. "My . . . my bum hurts awful bad, Harry."

"I'm not surprised, considering how hard you landed," Harry said. He cast a simple diagnostic, the kind that most parents learned as a kind of first aid. The spell revealed that Sirius had assorted bruises up and down his back and buttocks and he had bruised his tailbone. "Let's stand you up."

Harry gently helped the child to stand, then turned him around and felt him over, thanking Merlin that Sirius hadn't broken anything or paralyzed himself.

"Ye-oww!" Sirius yelped as Harry's fingers probed his lower back and bottom. "Harry, stop! It hurts!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't fractured it. Sometimes these basic diagnostics can miss something like that," Harry said softly.

Sirius started to cry, his bum felt like it had been stomped on by a dragon.

"Shhh . . . you'll live, imp. You just won't like sitting down for a week or so," Harry said, gently hugging the boy. "And you're lucky that's all you hurt. What possessed you to do a fool thing like that? You could have been paralyzed or . . . killed pulling a stunt like that, Sirius! If it weren't for the fact that you're already sore, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a really different reason, young man!"

Sirius started bawling harder. "I . . . just wanted you to see what a good flyer I was, Harry! M'sorry! Don't be mad!"

Harry sighed. "Sirius, you're a trouble magnet. You don't have to show off to me to prove how good you are on a broom. I already knew it. Doing a stunt like that was extremely—"

"Stupid!" Alby and Severus shouted at the same time.

Sirius blushed and felt utterly pathetic.

"Boys, be quiet, the pair of you!" Harry scolded. "You know how I feel about name calling. Do it again and you'll be eating soap for lunch."

Both Severus and Alby muttered apologies.

Harry gently lifted Sirius in his arms. "Come on, the lesson's over for today. I need to get Sirius into a warm bath with Muscle Relaxing salts and rub a numbing and healing salve on him too."

Severus and Alby trailed Harry.

Once Harry was inside, he turned and gestured to the den before telling Severus and Alby to wait in the den and watch TV, he was going to run a bath for Sirius.

But Severus wasn't minded to listen to Harry, he wanted to see how badly Sirius had gotten hurt. So he waited for Harry to start running the water before he followed them down the hallway.

Alby looked up in alarm when he saw Severus leave. "Sevvy . . . you is gonna get in trouble."

"Shh!" Severus put a finger to his lips. "You stay here, Al. I'll be right back." He tiptoed down the hallway.

In the bathroom, Harry was putting some soothing magical crystals into the water while Sirius undressed. "Siri, you scared me half to death. . . " Harry was saying.

"I didn't mean to . . . I've done that move hundreds of times," Sirius sniveled, removing his clothing.

"When?"

"When I was bigger," the boy replied. He winced as he stepped free of his jeans and underpants. "And I never fell off, not once!" Tears glistened on his cheeks.

Severus put a hand over his mouth to conceal a gasp. Sirius had red and purple bruises down his lower back and bottom, it looked as if someone had beaten him. Severus could almost feel sorry for him.

Harry shook his head. "Siri, you're not sixteen anymore. You're seven and you should never try anything like that without knowing Cushioning Charms." He beckoned the little boy over. "C'mere. Let's get you in the tub. I've put a Cushioning Charm on the bottom of it so you can sit and soak."

Sirius whimpered as Harry helped him into the water. "Oooh! It's hot!"

"Not really. You just have to get used to it, buddy." Harry said, gently assisting him to sit.

Sirius looked up at Harry and asked guiltily, "Harry, are you really mad at me? I thought you'd think it was cool. Your dad invented that move, you know."

Harry knelt beside the tub and said, "No, I didn't know that. Though maybe I should've, since from what a lot of people tell me, he was pretty reckless and careless with his safety. Siri, I'm mad that you almost died, and I hope you've learned your lesson. I almost had a heart attack when I saw you lying there."

"You did?" Sirius asked. "I thought . . . maybe you didn't care about me anymore . . . now that you have Snape."

"Sirius, that's not true," Harry told him. "I still love you, like I love Teddy and Jamie. Just because Severus lives with me and is like a son to me doesn't mean I stopped loving you. My heart has room in it to love more than four people, you know."

Sirius teared up at that statement. "But . . . sometimes you yell at me, Harry."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't love you," Harry said, stroking Sirius' hair. "Remus yells at you too and punishes you, does it mean he doesn't love you? No, because if we didn't care about you, we'd not bother correcting you when you did something wrong. I want you to learn from your mistakes and become a better person, Siri." He took a bottle of shampoo and began soaping Sirius' hair.

"Dumbledore never yelled at me and he liked me," Sirius pouted.

"Dumbledore wasn't always right," Harry said. "And I love you far more than he did, Sirius Black. I love you enough to make sure you act like a child should, knowing right from wrong."

 _He's right. The old man let you and the Marauders run wild. He sure as hell didn't do you any favors, Black,_ Severus thought bitterly. Dumbledore was a sore subject with him. He both loved and hated the man for his actions. Much of what Dumbledore had done was for good, but his methods were flawed and sometimes he had hurt innocent children by not acting to prevent bullying, as he had done with Severus and the Marauders.

"Oh. I guess, when you put it that way . . ." Sirius said. "I guess I'm just not used to sharing you, Harry."

 _Get used to it, Black!_ thought Severus firmly. _Because I'm not going anywhere._

"I know. But you have to learn. Think about it this way. The more people you love, the more your love grows. Love has no beginning or end, it's forever and always." Harry said, then he rinsed Sirius' hair off.

Harry started to straighten and Severus quickly ducked out of sight. Severus moved back down the hall to the den, his curiosity satisfied. Hearing about Sirius' insecurity and jealousy regarding Harry made Severus feel strange. He'd never thought of Black as being insecure, Black had been someone Harry had looked up to and came to for advice. Harry had loved Sirius before the war. Then again, maybe Sirius felt jealous because Harry had never stood up for Severus until now.

Severus returned to the den and Alby asked, "Is Siri hurt bad?"

"He's got a bruised bottom, but he'll live. He's taking a hot bath now."

"Is Daddy real mad at him?"

"Yeah, because what he did was really dumb," Severus said. "He's lucky _I_ wasn't in charge of him. I'd have healed him and then spanked his bum for risking his neck."

Alby giggled. "So would Mummy, Sevvy."

"I don't doubt it," Severus said. Ginny had the Weasley temper, and was often sterner than Harry, or so Severus thought. He sat down beside Alby on the couch. "I wonder when she'll be back from the store?"

Alby shrugged. "When she gets dinner, I guess."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

By the time Ginny returned from the supermarket, Harry had brought Sirius home and told Dora what had happened and how he had treated the bruised tailbone. She had promised to follow up the treatment herself, saying she knew exactly how to deal with such a thing, since she had been notorious for tripping and falling as a young woman. "I had bruises in places no lady should have," she had chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the little rascal, Harry." She led Sirius away, alternately hugging and scolding him.

Harry Apparated back home just as Ginny was coming through the door, her arms full of groceries.

"Here, let me help you, Gin," he said, coming forward to take some bags from her. "Looks like you bought out the store."

"Well, I figured we should start stocking up on a few things for the vacation," she replied. "I don't think the beach house comes with food for a family, or house elves either."

"Oh. That makes sense." Then he added mischievously, "I hope you bought donuts."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry James, of course I bought donuts. I'm not crazy to expect you to go on vacation and deprive you of your sugar high. Do you think I want you to be miserable? Or Alby or Sevvy? I not only bought donuts, I bought pumpkin pasties, apple pasties, and Oreos."

"Oreos? You bought Oreos?" he exclaimed, and began rummaging through the bags till he found the package. Harry loved Oreos, but Dudley refused to share any with him growing up and Petunia counted them so he couldn't ever sneak one without getting in trouble. "Gin, you're the best!" he declared as he tore open the blue and white package and ate some.

"Harry!" she scolded, smacking his hand as if he were Alby's age. "You'll spoil your dinner!"

"I will not," he replied, happily munching. "I'm an adult, I'm allowed to have dessert before dinner," he smirked. Then he popped another Oreo in his mouth. "You really ought to try one of these, Ginny." He waved one in front of her face.

"No! If you won't set an example, then I have to. Besides, do you want me to gain weight?"

"Come on, try it. One won't kill you."

She could smell the aroma of chocolate and cream and was salivating. "You're impossible, Harry!"

"Take a bite," he teased. "Just a little one."

Giving in, she snatched the Oreo and bit into it. A look of sheer bliss came over her face. "Oh . . . oh . . . mmm . . . this is . . .heavenly . . . Harry, if you eat the whole package, I'm going to kill you . . ."

He laughed. "If I eat them all, I'll go out and buy more."

"Go out now, Harry. While I'm making dinner," Ginny ordered. She took the package back from him. Then she took another one and ate it.

"Hey, thought you didn't believe in dessert before dinner, Mrs. Potter."

"This isn't dessert, Harry. It's the appetizer. Now get!" She ordered, swatting his bottom playfully.

Laughing , he headed for the door. "How many should I get?"

"Umm . . . enough for all of us."

"All right . . . I'd better get a dozen, some for vacation and some for home," he called, grinning.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

That night, Ginny made shepherd's pie and crusty bread, one of her family's favorites. She liked to use ground beef instead of lamb, since her family preferred it, and included carrots and green beans in her casserole as well as the delicious mashed potato topping. Alby normally didn't like green beans, but even he ate them in shepherd's pie without a fuss. Severus and Harry ate practically everything, though Severus disliked lima beans, brussel sprouts, and any organ meats. Ginny didn't care for any of those foods either, so she told Severus he'd never have to worry about finding them on her table.

Once everyone had begun eating, Ginny announced that they were going on vacation. "Your father and I decided we needed to get away for awhile and the best way to do that would be to go on a family vacation. It's been over a year since we've done it, so you wouldn't remember, Alby, since you were two. This year, we've decided to rent a house on the beach in Devon. You can swim, collect shells, sunbathe and just plain have fun."

"That sounds cool, Mummy!" Alby said, grinning. "I never been to the beach b'fore. Have you, Sevvy?"

Severus shook his head. "No. My parents couldn't afford to go on vacation anywhere."

"Great! So this will be a new experience for all of us." Ginny said.

"When are we going?" Severus asked.

"In about a week. Which means we'll need to shop for beach clothes, shoes, and trunks for you boys," Ginny said happily.

Predictably, the boys didn't look all that thrilled.

"Aw, Mum!" Alby groaned. "Clothes shopping's boring! Why can't we just swim in our underwear?"

Ginny's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Albus Severus! What a thing to say!"

Harry started laughing, unable to help himself, and even Severus hid a grin.

"What'd I say? Teddy tol' me that when he was at his Granny's, they jumped in her lake with their undies on," Alby pointed out.

"Wonderful!" she groaned. Then she elbowed Harry. "Stop laughing, Harry! It's not that funny!" She scowled at her husband and then turned to her son and said, "Alby, swimming in a private lake is different from swimming on a public beach. People don't just . . . swim in their underwear. They swim in trunks. Now, if you come with me tomorrow and don't make a scene, we'll go to the sweet shop after and you can pick out some sweets for the vacation. How's that sound?"

"Okay, Mummy! But I want to pick out cool clothes, not baby clothes," her son stated.

"You can pick out some and I'll pick out some," Ginny compromised. She elbowed Harry again, hard. "Harry, stop it!"

Her husband gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. He just comes out with the funniest things sometimes."

"You're impossible!" Ginny snorted. "Who wants dessert? It's chocolate trifle with peanut butter cream and Oreos on top."

Everyone wanted some, though Alby wanted thirds and Ginny told him no, he'd make himself sick.

"No, I won't, Mum!" the child sulked.

"You will and I'm not dealing with a tummy ache, young man. Now stop sulking before you go to bed early." Ginny told him firmly.

Alby pouted, but didn't ask again.

Though later that night, when everyone else was asleep, a certain little boy woke up in the middle of the night to use the potty and snuck down to the kitchen and found the rest of the trifle in the fridge and ate most of it. Alby was careful to rinse out the spoon and put it away and to put the trifle back where he'd found it on the shelf of the fridge.

His little act of rebellion would have remained a secret if he hadn't gotten indigestion an hour later.

Severus woke to a soft groaning sound. He immediately sat up and looked over at Alby's bed. "Something wrong, Al?" he muttered sleepily.

The little boy was curled on his side, hugging Bucky for dear life. "Sevvy . . . I don't feel good. My . . . my tummy hurts."

Severus sat up and whispered, "You want me to get your mum or dad?"

Alby sniffled. "N-No-o."

Severus thought that was weird, until he saw the tell tale smudges of chocolate smeared on his brother's face. "Alby . . . did you sneak down to the kitchen and eat some more dessert?" he demanded.

"Uh huh. All of a sudden I was hungry," his brother whined.

Severus scowled. "See, this is what happens when you stuff yourself like a pig."

Alby felt tears come to his eyes. He knew Sevvy and his mummy were right, but he hadn't been able to help himself, it just tasted so good. "My tummy hurts bad, Sevvy!"

Severus thought for a moment. His normal reaction to something like this would have been to dispense a Stomach Soother. But he knew Harry kept the potions locked up and he couldn't do an Unlocking Charm yet. But he knew there were other ways to relieve an upset stomach besides potions.

"You have to stand up and walk around, Alby," Severus told him. "It's not good for you to lay there curled up like that. It keeps the gas trapped in your stomach and intestines. Get up and start walking around the room."

"I don't wanna walk, Sevvy! I'm tired!"

"You want to get better or you want to suffer?" asked his brother implacably. He wasn't going to put up with any nonsense.

"I wanna get better."

"Then start walking."

Severus went downstairs to see if he could find any mint or chamomile, knowing those two herbs were good for digestion. But he could only find mint and so he plucked a few leaves and gave them to Alby to chew.

"Yuck! I don't wanna eat leaves."

Severus scowled at his little brother. "Fine. Don't eat them and have your stomach hurt."

Alby took the mint and ate it.

After about fifteen minutes the little boy felt his stomach calm and he expelled gas from both ends.

"I feel better now, Sevvy. Can I stop walking?"

"Yes." Severus sighed in relief. "Just go to bed with Bucky, Al."

"Can I sleep with you?"

Severus shook his head. "No way. I'll never get to sleep with you burping and farting. You do that in your own bed." With that he turned and buried his head beneath his pillow, Mimic clutched close.

Because of that late night incident, Severus slept till nine the next morning. Alby slept till eight thirty, but ended up with a case of the runs, resulting in Harry dosing him with some Coke syrup and saying maybe trifle was too rich for his son's system. "Next time, scamp, you're not going to have seconds, only a little bit," he told the crying child.

"But Daddy . . . I like trifle!" wailed Alby.

"You like being sick too?" inquired his father.

"No-o!"

"Well, there you go then," Harry informed him. After he'd helped the little boy clean himself, Harry carried Alby into the den and sat with him on the recliner. He rocked the cranky child until Alby fell asleep.

When Ginny came down he told her that Alby was a little sick. "I think that trifle was too rich for his stomach, he's had the runs since he woke up."

"I thought he ate too much last night. Poor baby! Does he have a fever?" Ginny asked, smoothing her son's forehead.

"No. Just an upset stomach. I gave him Coke syrup."

"Well, I don't want to take him shopping when he's not feeling well, so I guess it'll just be me and Sevvy. Unless you want to take Sevvy shopping and I'll stay home?"

"No thanks! You shop, I'll babysit," Harry demurred quickly.

And that was how Severus came to have a nice day out with Ginny alone. He helped her pick out clothing for Alby and swimming trunks with little sharks and seaweed on a blue background.

"Those are so cute, Sev!" Ginny exclaimed. "Alby will love them. Maybe it'll cheer him up from being sick."

Severus, who knew the real reason his brother was sick, merely nodded. "I'm hungry, Ginny. Can we stop shopping and get lunch?"

"Oh, what time is it?" she asked, then looked at her watch. "Goodness, I didn't realize it was twelve thirty. Yes, we can go over to one of these small cafes for lunch and then finish with the sweet shop."

Once she had paid for everything, she shrank her purchases and took Severus' hand and led him to a small table with a green and pink umbrella. Menus popped up when they sat down. Ginny had a crispy chicken salad with poppyseed dressing and a lemon water and Severus grilled cheese with bacon and chips and a strawberry limeade.

Lunch was excellent and since he had eaten all of it, Ginny let him pick out an extra sweet from the sweet shop when they went there. He picked an extra chocolate frog. After getting several kinds of sweets for Harry and Alby to bring with them, as well as a bag of fizzing whizbees for Ginny, the two went home, tired but satisfied with how their shopping trip had gone. "I had fun, how about you, Sev?" Ginny asked as they prepared to Floo.

Severus smiled. "Me too. Sometimes my mum and I would go shopping together, if she wasn't tired," he said, those had been some of the only times he recalled that they had been happy, when they were away from Tobias. But the trips had never lasted long. He drank the Stomach Soother Ginny gave him, then jumped through the green flames after calling, "Godric's Hollow, Potter house!"

Unfortunately, trouble had been brewing at home.

The first thing Severus noticed when he arrived back at the cottage was the sound of Alby crying loudly. His trouble radar went on alert then as he stepped out of the fireplace. He didn't see either Harry or Alby anywhere in the den.

Then he peeked up the stairs and heard a door close. Next thing he saw was Harry coming down the stairs, looking very upset and angry. _Uh oh. Somebody's in trouble,_ he thought and he backed away, heading back into the den and pressing himself against the couch. Even though he wasn't in trouble, and Harry wasn't angry with him, it was an instinctive reaction born of living with a vicious alcoholic.

Ginny stepped out of the Floo and called, "Harry, we're home!"

"Thank Merlin!"

She looked at her husband, knowing instantly something was wrong. "Harry, you look mad enough to breathe fire. What happened?"

Harry's mouth tightened. "You mean . . . what didn't happen." He shook his head in disgust.

Ginny drew him into the kitchen so they could talk privately.

Harry sat down and began. "After you left, Al slept for another hour and when he woke up I tried to get him to eat some toast and drink a little tea. But he was cranky and only ate a little before crumbling his toast all over. I let it go, because I figured he was sick and I didn't want to scold him. I made him drink some chamomile tea in place of a Stomach Soother and read him a story and had him watch TV. Then I wanted lunch and asked him if he did, and he said yes. So I made him some chicken soup with stars and more tea. But he insisted on having chocolate pudding with it and I told him no . . . he'd been sick from that and if he ate his soup, he could have a sweet when you got home. He threw an absolute fit, Gin . . . howling and kicking his chair and when I told him to stop he shouted that I was mean and he . . . threw his soup at me!"

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Merlin, Harry! Sounds like he was a total spoiled brat. What did you do then?"

"What could I do? I cleaned myself off, picked him up, and put him in time out in his room. Then I left to cool down. When I came back, I gave him a good talking to and then I turned him over my knee. I hated spanking him, especially after he'd been sick all morning, but I couldn't let that go." Harry said miserably.

Ginny came and hugged him. "Harry, you did the right thing. It was deserved, I would have done the same, and so would my mum or dad. You know my mum's rule, "if you act like a spoiled brat, you get punished like one," she quoted. "Was that why he was crying when I came in?"

"Yes. I'd just finished paddling his bum. I was about to give him a hug when he told me to leave him alone. So I left." Harry now looked more upset than angry. "He's never done that before, Gin. He's always let me hold him after he's been punished."

"Love, I think he's going through a stage. He never really acted out when he was two or three, so maybe it's finally catching up to him now. Maybe he's being a brat because he's cranky and upset about me leaving and taking Sevvy. I'm sure he'll let you hug him later, when he's calmed down."

"I guess so," Harry said, brooding about his youngest's attitude.

"You look tired, Harry. Why don't you go and lay down on the couch, take a nap while I unpack and go talk to Alby?" she urged. She felt bad for Harry, she knew he hated using corporal punishment on his son, and now Alby was being a pill besides, making Harry feel guilty.

Harry headed into the den. "Hey, where's Sevvy?"

"I don't know. Unless . . . he went upstairs." Ginny said, glancing about and not seeing Severus.

"He's probably commiserating with Alby about what a troll I am," Harry muttered.

But Ginny shook her head. "Somehow, I doubt that. Don't forget, Harry, this is Professor Snape, and when did he ever tolerate spoiled brats?"

"Never, but . . ."

Ginny put a finger to her lips and crept up the stairs and down the hall to where the boys' room was. Harry followed. The door was partially open and they could hear the two boys talking.

" . . .an' then Daddy was mean an' wouldn't let me eat pudding, only yucky chicken soup," Alby was saying, sniffling. He continued his tale of woe, trying to milk sympathy from his big brother for all he was worth. He ended with, " Daddy's mean an' nasty, Sevvy! He spanked me and now my bum hurts!"

Then he looked at Severus with huge puppy dog eyes and waited for the expected sympathy.

Only Severus wasn't having any of it. "Let me get this straight. You behaved like a royal brat and threw soup at Harry and you didn't think you were going to get in trouble? Al, what planet are you on?"

"I . . . I didn't think he was gonna spank me!" Alby whined, tears falling down his face.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "I'll repeat what I just said. _You threw a bowl of soup at him_ and you're whining that he spanked you? Albus Severus, if you did that to me, _I'd_ have spanked you. So would your mum or your grammy or . . . or anyone in your family. What do you expect when you behave like that? A pat on the head?"

Alby hung his head. "He didn't have to spank so _hard_."

Severus frowned. "How many did he give you? Four swats, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Over clothes, with his hand, right?"

Again his brother nodded.

"Alby, you know what _my_ dad would have given me if I'd ever done that? He'd have given me a spanking with a belt on my bare bottom. Now that _really_ hurts."

Alby looked at Severus, his eyes round with shock. "Your daddy did that to you?"

Severus grimaced. "Yes. And I never threw a bowl of soup at him either."

"He sounds like a mean man."

"He was, believe me. But your dad isn't, not by a long shot. So don't ever say he is, got me? Your dad is kind and he doesn't hurt kids like mine did."

"Is that why you live with us now, Sevvy? 'Cause your mean daddy died?"

"Yes. And we're not going to talk about my rotten father again, okay?"

"Uh huh. I'm glad you live here."

"So am I. Now, don't you think you need to say sorry to Harry for acting like a spoiled brat?"

Alby started to cry, ashamed. "But Sevvy . . . Daddy's mad an' . . . he tol' me to stay up here . . .I can't go downstairs or else I'll get in trouble!"

"All right! Calm down!" Severus said, exasperated. He patted Alby on the shoulder.

Alby threw his arms about him then and cried into his shirt. "M' sorry, Sevvy!"

"Al, why are you telling _me_ you're sorry? Do I look like your dad?"

"No, but . . . I don't want you not to love me," Alby sniveled.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I love you?"

"'Cause I'm a spoiled brat."

Severus sighed. He wished the little boy didn't take things so literally! "Al, I'll always love you, even if you are a spoiled brat. You're my brother."

"Really?"

"Really. Here, blow your nose and dry your eyes, you look like a walking snotrag," Severus told him, handing his brother a crumpled napkin from his pocket.

Alby did.

"Now, you stay here and I'll get your dad," Severus told him.

Outside the door, Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. "Well, I'll be! You were right, Gin." Harry whispered.

"Told you so," his wife said smugly. "Let's go back downstairs, so he doesn't know we were listening in."

They Apparated back into the den just as Severus opened the door and started down the hall.

"Alby and I had a talk," he told Harry and Ginny seriously. "He has something he wants to tell you, Harry."

Two minutes later, Harry was sitting on Alby's bed, holding his remorseful son on his lap.

Alby was sobbing into Harry's shirt. "Sorry, Daddy! M'sorry I was bad!"

Harry cuddled him and said softly, "All right, son. I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

Alby cried for a few more moments, then sniffled, " 'Kay, Dad. I hate when you spank me."

"I don't like it either, but you deserved it," Harry said, rubbing his back. "You going to behave now?"

"Yessir," Alby said. "Are you gonna tell Mummy?"

"She already knows, scamp."

"Is _she_ mad too?" his son asked worriedly.

"She's disappointed, but she'll forgive you too." Harry reassured him. "Would you like to eat something, Al? I think your tummy's hungry."

Just then the boy's stomach growled loudly. "It is!" Alby cried.

"Thought so. Come on, let's get some food in that empty belly. And if you eat, maybe Mummy has a surprise for you after." Harry said, rising and carrying his son downstairs.

"Even though I was bad?"

"Alby, you were bad for me, not her. Anyhow, it's over and done with."

His son put his head on his father's shoulder, now quite willing to let his father hug and hold him.

Ginny heard them come downstairs and was quick to greet her son, who told her in a soft shamed voice what he had done while she was out. She scolded him mildly and then hugged him and fixed him a half a bread and butter sandwich and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. This time, Alby ate without a tantrum.

Afterwards, Ginny showed Alby the clothes they'd picked for him. He really loved the swimming trunks. Then he opened his chocolate frog, taking a bite before it hopped away. "Let's see the card, Sevvy!" He handed the wrapped card to his brother. "Who is it?"

Severus unwrapped the foil and then he just stared at it, his mouth half open.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Alby demanded, jumping up and down.

"It's . . ." he almost said _"me"._ For there, peering up at him, was his old self, black robes, scowl, and all. Underneath the portrait were his name, and the titles Potions Master, Defense Master, and Headmaster of Hogwarts. He held the card in fingers that trembled slightly and said, "Professor Snape."

Alby beamed. "Cool! That was my mummy and daddy's old teacher. I'm named after him an' so are you. My daddy always says he was the bravest man he ever knew."

"He did?" Severus was shocked.

"Yup." Alby took the card. "I never had him before. He's hard to find." He peered at the card. "He looks kinda scary, but my dad said he was a good man, that he saved lots of people." Alby gently tucked the card in his pocket, then ate the rest of the chocolate frog. "I can't wait to go to the beach house, can you?"

Severus shook his head, still marveling at the fact that he was on a chocolate frog card and was considered a famous wizard . . . the bravest man Harry Potter ever knew. Who would have thought?

The week went by quickly for the Potter family, and before Severus knew it, they were going to Floo to the beach house in Devon, where he was sure more surprises and discoveries awaited. It would be his first ever vacation, and he hoped all would go well.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this part. I was going to have this be part of the vacation chapter, but then decided to split them so it wouldn't be so long. Did you like Harry's conversation with Sirius? Alby? How about Sev's conversation with Alby? Were you surprised at the chocolate frog card?**

**Also for those of you wondering when Lily will show up-she can only come back on Halloween, the date of her death. The summer is for Sev and Sirius to get adjusted to their new families and each other and THEN Lily will arrive and have some adjusting of her own to do with her new family as well as Severus and Sirius. So please be patient, Lily will arrive in a few more chapters.**


	25. A Very Potter Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters go to Devon by the sea and have fun and adventures there

_Day 1: Arrival_

Ginny made sure all the food, and the boys' trunks were all packed, Severus had his drawing case and Mimic, and Alby had Bucky and his satchel of books. Harry had Ginny's and his trunks and a bag of kitchen utensils, spices, cauldrons and a case of potions and ingredients just in case someone got hurt or sick over the vacation. Each of the boys Flooed with a parent. Alby with Harry, and Ginny with Severus.

This was a witch's house they were renting for the week. It belonged to a Mrs. Edyth Brentwood, and it was called Driftwood House. It was on Smuggler's Alley, in Hope Cove, and had a colorful history of being home to more than one family of privateers and free traders, as the locals called the smugglers. Hope Cove was like Godric's Hollow, it had a Muggle side and a wizard side, and both people lived peacefully, though the Muggles were quite unaware of their wizard neighbors.

Once they had all stepped from the fireplace into a den that had rustic furnishings and a braided colorful rag rug on the floor in front of the hearth as well as portraits of the sea and sunset that moved on the big wall opposite the fireplace, Alby raced over to a large window on one side of the den that overlooked the lawn and in the distance you could see the ocean, with the waves crashing against the shore.

"The ocean! I can see the ocean!" Alby shrilled, bouncing up and down on his toes. Then he turned and made a beeline for the front door.

"Hold it, little boy!" Ginny called sternly.

Alby froze, when his mummy used that tone, she meant business.

Ginny came up to him and knelt down in front of him. "Albus Severus, I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. You are not to go anywhere outside of this house without asking me or daddy first. You are not to go anywhere past the lawn without me or daddy, especially _not_ the ocean." She looked up at Harry. "Harry, you'd better set the Boundary Charms now."

"I was just going to do that," her husband replied. He knew better than to count on his son or even Severus obeying the rules all the time, thus the charms to keep them safe and on the property. He walked outside.

Ginny looked down at Alby again. "Am I understood, little boy?"

"Yes, Mummy," Alby said solemnly. "I'll be good. I don't want another spanking."

"You behave and you won't have to worry about one," his mother reassured him. "Now, why don't you and Sevvy go upstairs and find a room to sleep in?"

Alby nodded, then he asked, "Do I have to get my own room, Mummy? I . . . might be a'scared alone with just Bucky."

Ginny looked over at Severus. "Sev, do you mind if you share with Alby like at home? If you want your own space, Harry and I can always put a small bed in our room."

To his surprise, Severus heard himself say, "It's all right, Ginny. Alby can sleep with me. I don't really mind, I'm used to it." It was true. After so many weeks of sleeping with the little boy, Severus knew it would feel strange not having the kid in the room with him, even if Alby did wake him sometimes in the middle of the night. "Come on, Al. Let's see what rooms they have here."

"Sevvy, didja know that pirates lived here a long time ago?" Alby asked as they ran upstairs.

"Not pirates, smugglers," Severus corrected.

"What's a smuggler?"

"It's a person that sneaks items into a country illegally, so they don't have to pay customs taxes on them," Severus told his brother.

"Like what kinds of things?"

"Well, a long time ago, the British government had high taxes on stuff like wine and rum, so a lot of smugglers would sneak cases of liquor in and sell them to whoever met their price. At one time, firewhiskey was banned in the wizarding world here, so the smugglers brought that in, as well as some rare animals, like runespoor eggs and dragon eggs, and also some potion ingredients too, like nightmare hair and dragon's teeth. It could also have been amulets or jewelry. Sometimes it was expensive cloth, like silk or velvet. Whatever would fetch a good price on the black market."

"What's a black market?"

"It's a place where smugglers sold their illegal items and other people bought them. Mostly they were thieves and scoundrels or slippery merchants looking to make a quick Galleon."

"Oh. How do you know so much, Sevvy?"

"I read a lot."

"I wanna read too. So I can know everything like you."

Severus chuckled. "Al, I don't know _everything_. No one does."

"Well, you know more of everything than anybody I know," Albus said, hero-worship shining in his eyes. He pushed open a door and they entered a bedroom that had clearly been designed for a boy.

It was painted lovingly with an ocean scene right on the walls, magicked so that you could both see and hear the waves of the sea, and spot dolphins jumping, palm trees waving, and even seagulls wailing. There was even ships that sailed by every few minutes.

"This is awesome!" Alby cheered.

There were two bunk beds, and each of them was made up with a nautical theme, of a ship sailing at sunset. In addition to the beds there were chairs, a desk, and two chests of drawers, as well as a closet with a few games in it. There was a large window with billowing white curtains that looked sort of like a ship's sails.

"I like this room, Sevvy," Alby announced. "Don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Would you like to stay in here, or look at another room?"

"Here's good," Alby said, placing Bucky on the bottom bunk. "You can sleep up top, Sevvy. I'm a'scared to sleep up there by myself. What if I fell off?"

"Al, there's a wooden bar there to keep you from doing that," Severus pointed out. "But that's all right. I like sleeping on the top." Severus climbed the ladder and put Mimic on his bed.

"Sevvy, do you think Mummy will let us see the ocean soon?" asked Alby wistfully.

"Let's go ask her," his brother replied. He knew that Ginny would be busy unpacking everything in the kitchen and probably upstairs as well, but maybe Harry could be persuaded to take them down to the seashore.

Alby ran for the stairs, which were a spiral with a long twisty banister made of oak sanded to a smooth golden sheen. The banister was wide enough to sit on, and before Severus could stop him, Alby had climbed onto it and sat down, his rear resting comfortably upon the circular portion at the top.

"Al, what are you doing?" Severus hissed.

"I'm gonna slide down the banister. Teddy and Jamie do it all the time at their house. It's great fun!"

"If Teddy and Jamie decided to jump off the roof, would you?" Severus demanded.

Alby gave him a puzzled look. "'Course not! That would be dumb! You could break your arm. But sliding's cool, Sevvy!" With that, he pushed off, and began to slide swiftly down the staircase.

Severus watched as the mischievous imp slid all the way down and then hopped off and raced upstairs again. He didn't like to admit it, but it _did_ look like fun.

"C'mon, Sevvy! You try! It doesn't hurt your bum, the wood's smooth so you can't get splinners stuck in it." Alby urged, grinning.

"You can't get what?"

"Splinners. The pointy little twigs from wood." Alby repeated. "One time Teddy got some in his bum from trying to slide down the stairs at school. Uncle Remus had to take 'em out with some metal thingies called twizzers. Teddy sure hollered a lot 'cause it hurt. Me an' Jamie watched it."

"You mean _splinters_ ," corrected Severus, finally understanding what his small brother was talking about. "And Remus took them out with a pair of _tweezers_. Poor Teddy! He must have been so embarrassed."

"What's that mean, Sevvy? Embarrassed?"

"It means you feel all ashamed and uncomfortable," Severus answered. "Did he know you were watching?"

"No. We were peeking out the door of Jamie's room, we wanted to know what was goin' on with Teddy. First Jamie thought his daddy was spanking Teddy, 'cause Teddy was over his knee and he was crying, but then we saw the . . . _tweezers_ and heard Uncle Remus tell Teddy to stop moving and he'd have them all out quick. I'm glad I never had that happen to me."

Severus could only imagine what that must have been like, and it would have been ten times worse if poor Teddy had realized his little brother and Alby had seen it.

Alby hopped onto the banister again. "Sevvy, c'mon! You aren't . . . scared are you?"

Severus knew a challenge when he heard one, and he would be damned if his little brother thought him a coward. "No! What's there to be scared of?" he demanded, and he jumped up before Alby on the banister and shoved off.

He spiraled round and round down the entire length of the stairs, picking up speed as he did so, until he reached the end and jumped down. He landed with a small thump, and then moved out of the way before Alby could crash into him.

"See? Isn't it fun?" asked his brother, his green eyes sparkling.

Severus smiled back. "Yes. Let's do it again!" This time he led the way up the stairs for another round.

They slid down the banister several times, until Severus was starting to feel a bit dizzy and had lost count of how many times he'd run up and down the stairs. "Ready . . . set . . . go!" he called to Alby before starting what must have been his tenth . . . or was it twelfth . . . run.

He slid swiftly down, this time sliding on the side instead of straddling it like Alby liked to. But as he reached the bottom, a familiar figure stepped into the entryway.

Ginny gaped upon seeing Severus, normally an obedient child, sliding hell for leather down the banister.

Severus saw her at the same instant, but was unable to halt his slide and so landed nearly at her feet. "Uh . . . hi, Ginny!"

"Severus!" she exclaimed, but before she could say anything more, Alby came sliding down and almost knocked down Severus. "Albus! Great Merlin's ghost! What are you doing?"

"Having fun, Mummy," her son answered, grinning his irresistible grin that reminded her so much of Harry.

Fearing they were now in trouble, Severus swiftly apologized. "We're sorry, Ginny. It's just . . . we thought . . . are we in trouble?" He bit his lip nervously. Even though he was almost certain the Potters would not punish him like Tobias used to, Severus was still nervous. He hated getting yelled at and felt ashamed that Ginny had caught him behaving like a . . . little kid, even if he was one. He also didn't want to get in trouble the first day of his vacation.

Ginny, who had been prepared to scold, suddenly started laughing instead. All her anger vanished when she realized that Severus had actually been acting like a child . . . even if the action had been a little bit impulsive. "No, Sevvy. Although . . . you should be careful sliding down the banister. Once my brother Charlie did that at home and he went so fast he flew off and landed on the floor and chipped a tooth. And Fred and George . . . or maybe it was Ron, slid down once and tried to stop and they . . . err . . . banged their private parts on the end of the banister . . . Mum had to put cold packs on them and they just lay on the couch the rest of the day, groaning . . . so do watch yourselves, boys." Then she reached out and hugged them.

Severus melted into her embrace, finding her cautionary tale chilling. It almost made him never want to slide down the banister ever again. Alby didn't quite get everything she'd said, but decided he was bored with sliding and asked, "Mummy, can we go outside an' see the ocean?"

"I can't take you right this minute, Al, I'm busy putting everything away," his mother said. "Why don't you go outside and find your dad? He could take you."

"Okay!" Alby said, then he pulled away from his mother and ran for the front door. He opened it and jumped out onto the porch and looked around. When he spotted Harry, down by the dirt track leading to the seashore, putting up the last of the Boundary Wards, he ran pell mell towards Harry. "Daddy! Sevvy and I wanna see the ocean! Can you bring us? Please?"

Severus followed, at a more sedate pace, screaming like a banshee and running was for little kids.

Harry turned just in time to catch his small son in his arms. "Whoa, scamp! Why are you running as if your bum's on fire? Not in trouble with your mum, are you?"

"No, Daddy! I just wanna see the ocean." Alby said eagerly.

Harry supposed he couldn't blame the boy. "All right, but first we need to go inside and get into our swimming trunks and water wings and put on some sunscreen."

Severus came to a halt and nodded. "Or else we'll all burn like lobsters."

They all headed back to the house to change and put on sunscreen.

Alby was so excited he could hardly stand still for Harry to rub the sunscreen on, but wriggled and jiggled like a little eel. "It tickles, Daddy!" he giggled as Harry rubbed the magical cream down his back, bum, and thighs.

"Albus Severus, quit squirming," ordered his father, a tad exasperatedly. "You'd think I was rubbing you with sandpaper the way you're acting. Why couldn't you be more like Severus? _He_ stayed still as a statue when I put the sunscreen on him."

Which was true. But then, Severus had more control over himself thanks to his memories, though at certain points, he too had wanted to wriggle, especially when Harry had rubbed the cream on the backs of his knees, ribs, and feet.

"Can't help it, Dad!" Alby shrieked, he burst out laughing. He was lying on his tummy on Harry's bed.

His son's laughter was infectious, and Harry found himself chuckling as he rubbed the last of the sunscreen on. "Okay, Mr. Eel, you're done." Harry gently pulled up Alby's trunks and gave the giggling child a mild tap on the bottom. "Up you get!"

Alby turned and jumped onto Harry, clinging like a small spider monkey. "Now can we go, Dad? Now?"

"Yes, Mr. Impatience, we sure can." He had applied sunscreen to himself with his wand. Normally he would have asked Ginny, but since she was busy, he decided to do it himself.

Alby chattered nonstop as they made their way down to the beach.

"Do you think we'll see a shark, Dad? How 'bout a pirate ship? Or a big fish? Are there crabs on this beach, Sevvy?"

Severus smirked. "I think so. Big ones that'll bite off your toes if you don't watch where you're going and step on them."

"Ahh! I don't wanna crab to eat my toes!" his brother yelped, drawing his feet up and wrapping his legs about Harry's middle.

"Then take a breath and quit talking, Al," Severus said slyly. Sometimes Alby's endless chatter gave him a headache.

"Sev, was that nice?" Harry scolded mildly.

"It got him to be quiet," Severus pointed out, not at all remorseful.

Alby hushed . . . for about ten seconds. Then he saw some gulls and wanted to know if he could feed them.

"Maybe later, Alby. We didn't bring food with us this time," Harry said. They passed through the Boundary Charms, Harry felt a slow tingle run down his spine and saw Severus shiver and knew he had felt the chill of the active spell also. Alby even flinched a little. But the wards permitted the children to pass because Harry was with them, carrying Alby and holding Severus' hand.

Finally they were on the sand and Harry set his son down and cast a water wings charm over him, so he could swim without drowning. The charm made lighter than air glowing fins come out of Alby's arms and the child whooped loudly.

"Sev, would you like them too? Or can you swim?" Harry asked the older child.

"I can swim, but . . . the tide might be too strong for me," Severus admitted.

Harry gave him water wings too.

Then he put a waterproofing charm on his glasses and another to fix them to his head so they wouldn't fall off.

There wasn't anyone around at this hour of the morning, and the surf was cool and refreshing. At first it almost felt cold, but after a few minutes, they all grew used to the water. Harry swam alongside Alby, showing the four-year-old how to paddle and kick. Alby seemed to take to the water like a fish, he didn't even mind when some of the salt water got in his mouth.

Severus was swimming a little ahead of his brother, enjoying the warm water, it was almost like a bath. The sea was still shallow here, enough so that if he needed to, he could stand or tread water, similar to the shallow end of a swimming pool. The sun dazzle on the water made him squint, but it felt good.

Until Alby screamed, "SHARK! Daddy-SHARK!"

And Severus felt something grab his ankle.

He immediately panicked and started trying to thrash around and free himself—the worst thing you could do in a shark attack. "Ahhh!" he yelled, trying to swim away . . . then he realized there was no pain, no blood in the water, and when he looked backwards, all he saw was his little brother, clutching his ankle and grinning like the devil himself.

"Fooled ya!" Alby chanted in a singsong voice. "Gotcha, Sevvy! Did I scare ya?"

Severus glared at him. "You little brat! Just wait, Albus Severus! I'm going to get you back good!" He pulled his ankle free just as a wave came and swamped him, making him get water up his nose. He started coughing hard.

Then Harry's arm was around him, holding him up and patting his back. "You all right, Sev? Easy, cough it out. Good boy!"

Severus hawked and spat the nasty seawater out of his mouth. "Yuck!" Now his nose and eyes burned from the salt water. "Harry, did you see what that brat did?" he grumbled.

"Yes, but he meant it as a joke, Sev. Don't pay him back too hard, okay?"

Severus growled, "I almost choked to death!"

"You all right?"

"My throat and eyes are burning." Severus muttered.

"All right, let's go back to the beach and relax." Harry said. He snagged Alby by his trunks and said, "Let's go and build a sandcastle, scamp.

"Yay! A sandcastle!" cheered the little boy. He began to paddle faster. "Sevvy, wasn't that funny? Did you really think I was a shark?"

"For about three seconds," Severus snorted. He was already planning on how to get his brother back.

They came out of the ocean, and Harry wiped Severus' face with a washcloth that had been dampened with some water from a water bottle and he gave the boy the bottle to drink from also. "How's that, better?"

Severus nodded grudgingly. He hated swallowing sea water, now his stomach felt gross. He eyed Alby, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Daddy, where can we build it?" asked Alby.

"Up here, halfway between the waterline and the dry sand, so the water doesn't wash it away." Harry said. He began to dig in the sand and started molding the wet sand into a wall.

"I wanna help!" his son cried, and knelt next to his father, copying him.

"I'll look for some shells," Severus called, and turned around, pretending to hunt for some small shells and rocks. He picked a few up, but that wasn't what he was really after.

After a few moments, when he was sure the other two were focused on the sandcastle, he came back, his pockets full of shells and his hands holding something else. Alby was kneeling in the damp sand, his little bottom sticking out.

 _Perfect,_ Severus thought. He crept up behind the younger boy and tossed a handful of shells down in front of him. "Here's the shells, Al . . . and a surprise!" Smirking, he grabbed the top of his brother's swimming trunks and stuffed a handful of wet gritty sand down them. Then he scampered away, snickering.

Alby jumped up and tried to run after him, yelling, "Daddy, Sevvy shoved sand down my pants!"

"Now we're even, brat!" yelled Severus.

Harry shook his head. "Don't come crying to me, you started it, Al." He went back to building the sandcastle.

Alby jumped up and down, trying to dislodge the sand. But it was having no effect, so he yanked his shorts down, exposing his bottom and began brushing frantically at his backside.

Harry looked up and cried, "Albus Severus, _what_ are you doing?"

"I'm gettin' the sand off, Daddy! My bum's all scratchy," his son answered.

"Go wash yourself off in the water," Harry sighed. "And then pull up your shorts, for Godsake! You don't just bare yourself in front of people like that!"

"What people? There's nobody here but us," Alby said, running to the water and dunking his bottom into the foamy surf to rinse the sand off. He was totally unconcerned about exposing himself, as only an innocent child could be. Then he pulled up his shorts and charged after his brother. "I'm gonna get you, Sevvy!" He aimed a chunk of wet sand at the older boy, but it missed.

"You and what army, imp?" Severus taunted, running backwards on the sand.

The two chased each other through the surf, screaming ridiculous threats at each other, and hitting each other with clods of sand, then jumping into the water to wash the sand off.

Harry paused once or twice to look up and make sure the two were playing and not throttling each other, but they were both grinning and giggling, so he went back to putting towers on his sandcastle. He had just put some shells along the roof of the first tower when he heard Alby yell in response from a taunt from Severus, "Uh . . . I'm gonna summon a shark to eat your balls off, Sevvy!"

Harry nearly choked to death from not laughing. He knew the four year old probably didn't even know what he said, he was just repeating what he'd heard some adult say, but he also knew that Ginny would kill him if she ever heard that particular phrase come out of her baby's mouth. So he stood up and said, "Albus Severus, you watch your mouth, young man! Come here."

Alby came, sniffling a little. "What'd I say?"

"Telling your brother a shark is going to eat his balls off is _not_ something you say in public," Harry scolded. "Your mum would wash out your mouth for that."

"No, Daddy! No soap!" his son bawled. He covered his mouth with his hands.

"Because you didn't know any better, I won't wash out your mouth. Now have a seat over here, you're in time out for two minutes. " Harry said, pointing to a spot nearby.

Alby slumped onto the sand, still crying a little. "No fair, Dad! Uncle Ron said it first!"

Harry frowned. "Looks like I'll be having a talk with your uncle sometime soon about minding his mouth," he muttered. Then he said, "That doesn't mean you repeat it, young man. Clear?"

Alby looked down at his feet, half-buried in the sand and whispered, "Yes, Dad. Stupid Uncle Ron!"

Severus came back up the beach and approached the sandcastle. Seeing Alby sulking and feeling bad for the little tyke, he said, "Harry, it's partly my fault. I shouldn't have been playing the insult game with him. He didn't know any better."

"I know, Sev, but now he does. You live and learn." Harry said. "Want to help me with the other side?" He indicated the mound of sand on the right hand side, which still hadn't been worked on.

"Sure!" Severus sat down and began to try and make the sand match the other side of the castle.

Alby pouted until Harry told him he could come and help too, then he scurried over and sat down in Harry's lap. "Show me how to do it, Daddy."

So Harry did, and soon the three wizards had a large castle built, with shells on the roof and seaweed for the "garden" and a bridge of rocks and shells and a sea moat.

"Now there's a castle!" Harry exclaimed.

"It looks wicked, Daddy! I wish we could show Mummy."

"Me too, but I forgot the camera back at the house. Oh, well. We can always go and bring her here to see it. Or build another one."

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"You know, so am I. Your mum's probably finished unpacking by now, why don't we see if she has a snack or some lunch ready?" Harry suggested.

So they all trooped back to the beach house. On the porch was a bucket of water to rinse their feet off in and towels to dry themselves. Harry made sure both kids were dry before letting them into the house.

Ginny had a platter of chicken strips, cucumber salad, and crisps on the table waiting for them. "How was the beach?"

"It was great, Mummy! We swam and I tricked Sevvy and made him think a shark bit his leg an' then he shoved sand down my pants," Alby reported. Ginny rolled her eyes, the two sounded more like her brothers every day. "Then we helped Daddy build a wicked sandcastle. Can you come see it?"

"Eat first, then I'll come and see it." Ginny promised, sitting down next to him. She placed three chicken strips on her child's plate and a small amount of cucumbers and crisps as well.

Severus found that swimming and running along the beach worked up his appetite and he devoured his five strips, salad, and crips. Ginny had Oreos for a sweet and they munched them while walking back down the trail.

This time Ginny brought the camera and took a picture of the sandcastle while Severus wrote _Harry, Alby, & Sev 2006_ in the sand next to it.

So far this was turning out to be a good start to the vacation.

_Day 2:_

The exercise in the salty sea air appeared to have worn the two boys out, for they went to bed earlier than their usual 8:30 bedtime. They slept heavily, not waking until nearly nine thirty the next morning. After breakfast, which was blueberry pancakes, bacon, and pumpkin juice, Harry went into town to see about buying tickets to the wildlife preserve.

Ginny decided to keep the boys busy by going down to the beach with a bucket and some small mesh bags she had conjured to collect seashells.

"What can you do with the seashells, Mummy?" asked Alby.

"Well, you can do lots of things. You can collect different ones and put them in a jar to look at or you can make things with them."

"Like what?"

"Like necklaces or picture frames or keepsake boxes," she replied. She had her pink bathing suit on underneath a white lacy half top and jean shorts with pink flipflops. She had tied her hair up so it didn't blow in her eyes.

The boys were wearing T-shirts, sandals, and their swimming trunks, just in case they got hot and wanted to cool off in the water. All of them were wearing sunscreen, thanks to Severus, who remembered just in time to remind Ginny to put it on.

They skipped along the shoreline, only a few other tourists were out around ten thirty, sunbathing on blankets or sitting on chairs reading the newspaper or a novel. There were a few kids swimming, mostly older ones, or playing volleyball further down the beach.

Soon Ginny spotted a purple scallop shell half-buried in the sand and picked it up. "Here's a beautiful one! See if you can find any more like this, boys. Let's have a little contest. Whoever finds the biggest shell gets to pick out dinner tonight. Whoever finds the most shells gets to choose dessert. Whoever finds the most shells the fastest gets to pick out two stories to read tonight or tomorrow night or pick out breakfast."

"Are you playing too, Mummy?"

"No, the contest is for you two, but I'll still be collecting shells. When your bags are full, bring them to me and we'll put the shells in my bucket." She indicated the purple bucket in her hand, where she'd placed the purple shell. She looked at her watch. "You have half-an-hour to find shells. Ready, set, go!"

Alby and Severus tore off down the beach, their eyes peeled for shells. A lot of shells were near the waterline, though some managed to get thrown higher up on the sand dunes. Severus had to fight against the sudden instinct to help his small brother find shells. He made himself go off in the opposite direction from Alby, and soon he found a nice looking clamshell. He put it in his bag, and the hunt was on.

Alby skipped in and out of the water, picking up tiny shells and curled shells. Then he saw a spotted shell . . . and it was moving! He ran over to examine it and saw legs walking and gasped. "You're alive! Wicked! I gotta show Sevvy!" He gently picked up the shell and its inhabitant and placed it in the mesh bag. Then he picked up another clam shell and placed it beside the other six shells he'd found. Finally he straightened and looked about for Severus.

"Sevvy! Se-e-evv-e-e!" he shouted.

"Over here!" Severus waved further up the beach past where they had built the sandcastle the day before.

Alby started running towards him when suddenly some older kids blocked his way. " 'Scuse me." The child skidded to a stop. "I need to find my brudder."

There were three boys in front of him, all around the age of eleven. "Hey, kid. What you got in that bag?"

"Just some shells," Alby said, peering up at them from beneath his bangs.

One of the boys reached out and plucked the bag from him. "Huh. Looks like you got an ole hermit crab too. Where'd you find that 'un?"

"He was over there, walking," Alby pointed to the spot where the hermit crab had been. "Can I have my bag back?"

"In a minute." The older boy answered, examining the shells. He glanced back behind him and saw Ginny. "That foxy lady your mama?"

"Yes. Her name's Ginny. Can I have my bag back?"

The tallest boy turned and whistled appreciatively. "I sure wish my mama looked like that! Don't you, Sam?"

"Sam wishes he had a mama, period. Stead of his bossy older sister," snorted a boy with blond hair. "But she sure is fine." He stared at Ginny, his eyes wide.

"Aw, hush up, Jordan!" Sam ordered, flushing. "Here, kid." He gave Alby the bag back. "Your mama's a babe, y'know that?"

Alby took the bag back and clutched it to him. "Mummy's not a baby. She's a _lady_."

The three boys hooted and laughed.

"She sure is! A foxy lady!" they chorused.

"Go on, kid. Go show your hot mama the hermit crab," Sam told him, giving Alby a friendly slap on the back. "You got a dad, or are your parents divorced?"

"I got a dad. He's in town buying tickets." Alby answered. "His name's Harry."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Albus Potter, only you can call me Al."

Sam's mouth hung open. "Bloody hell! Y'mean . . . your dad's Harry Potter?"

"Uh huh."

"You shoulda known that, Sam. The kid here's the spit of his old man, 'cept for the glasses."

"Merlin, but old Potter sure can pick 'em!" sighed the tall boy, still gazing at Ginny.

"Hey, Al, think your dad will sign something for me? I have a newspaper article here," Sam dug into his back pocket and came up with a crumpled Daily Prophet with Harry's picture on it.

"Can you, like, introduce us?" asked the other two boys.

"Y'mean, you wanna meet my dad?" Alby asked, puzzled.

"Yeah! We sure do!"

"Okay. He's gonna come here soon as he's done. You wanna say hi to my mum?"

Immediately all three boys blushed and nodded.

They followed Alby as the little boy ran up to Ginny, waving his bag and grinning. "Mummy! Lookit! I found a hermit crab an' these are some big kids that want to meet Daddy."

"Oh, Alby, how neat!" Ginny exclaimed, examining the hermit crab. "We'll need to put him in a glass tank at home." Then she looked up and saw the three teenagers. "Hello, boys. I'm Ginny Potter."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am. I'm Rob," said the tallest boy.

"Mrs. Potter, it's an honor. I'm Sam."

"My name's Jordan," said the blond boy.

They all shook hands with Ginny.

Severus looked down the beach to see Ginny and Alby surrounded by three boys. He wondered who they were, but wasn't curious enough to abandon his shell search. So far he had twelve medium shells, one of them a very large black oyster shell which was unopened. He knew oysters sometimes contained pearls, though it was a slim chance this one did. He found a pretty golden spiral shell, like a unicorn's horn, and added it to his collection. He had acquired a pretty abalone piece that sparkled blue, pink, and purple in the sunlight. He had many smaller shells, ones that looked like conch shells and others that resembled tiny clam shells. He had even picked up some small rocks that were rainbowed with striated bands of color.

Then he found a wicked looking rock, one that he thought was obsidian or something, smoothed by the waves, with an odd star-like design etched into it. The rock was almost as big as his palm, and the star shaped design was a teal color. Until, on closer examination, he saw that it wasn't just a design, but a fossil imprint. This, he thought, was going to be the focal point for the shell box he wanted to make. He tucked it into his bag and then started back over to where Ginny and Alby were talking to the three strange boys.

Just then Harry came walking down towards them, and the three boys looked as if they were going to fall down on their knees in the sand.

 _All hail the Messiah of the wizarding world!_ Severus thought with an amused snort. No matter how much Harry disliked the fact that he was famous, he couldn't seem to avoid running into hero-worshipping fans everywhere he went. Now one of the youngsters had pulled out a quill and was giving Harry what looked like a newspaper to sign. The other two were holding small postcards and Harry was scribbling on them.

Then they were thanking the savior of the wizarding world and walking back up the beach.

"Sevvy!" Alby cried upon seeing his brother. "Those big boys wanted Daddy's name on a piece of paper. An' lookit what I found! It's a hermit crab!"

The child proudly displayed his hermit crab.

"That's nice, Al. But you need a place to put him." Severus said. He looked up at Ginny. "Look at the wicked rock I found. It has a fossil in it." He showed her the black rock and she smiled.

"That is such a cool rock!"

"I'm going to use it for the lid of the box I want to make," Severus told her. He showed her and Harry the rest of the shells he'd collected.

"You've got an oyster here, Sev." Harry exclaimed, fingering the black shell. "Want me to open it? Maybe you'll get lucky and a pearl will be inside."

"Open it!" Alby cried.

Harry tapped the oyster with his wand and it opened.

Everyone peered inside.

"Yuck! It's all slimy!" Alby wrinkled his nose.

"Want to eat it, Al?" asked Severus. "Oysters are supposed to be good for you."

"Eeew!" his brother made a disgusted face.

Harry felt around inside the shell. "Hmm . . . there's something hard in here." He cupped some water in his hand and threw it on the oyster. When the silt and sticky stuff had been washed away, there sat . . . a pearl.

"A pearl!" Severus cried, amazed.

It was quite a large pearl, and it glistened with spray. It was a creamy pink color and big enough to be made into a ring.

"That's some pearl, Sev. What are you going to do with it?" asked Ginny.

"Can it be made into a ring?"

"Yes, once we take it to a jeweler," Ginny said. "Who's the ring for?"

"Lily," replied Severus. "For when we . . . err . . . start going steady." He started blushing, knowing full well that was years in the future. The box would be hers as well, though that he would give her sooner, maybe as a Christmas gift.

"Aww, Sevvy! How cute!" Ginny chuckled. "Let me keep the pearl for now, okay? I'll make sure nothing happens to it until you're ready to get it set." She picked up the pearl and put it in a small pouch for safekeeping.

"Looks like you all had fun." Harry remarked. "I got tickets for Wednesday for the sanctuary."

"Great! Now, let's see who had the most shells and the biggest shell and who gathered shells the quickest," Ginny said.

She examined both their mesh bags. "Looks like Sevvy got the most shells, so tonight you pick dessert. And Alby, your conch shell is bigger than Sevvy's oyster, so you get to pick dinner tonight . As far as who had the fastest time, I'd say that's tied, so you can both choose a story tonight."

Both boys looked very pleased with themselves, and then Severus wanted to know where he could get a box so he could start his project. Ginny said she would see what was in the house, or else go into town and buy one.

For dinner that night they had Alby's favorite, hamburgers, chips, and green bean casserole. Severus chose hot fudge sundaes for dessert, and they both picked out a story to read before bed. Alby chose _Puss In Boots_ and Severus _Kaa's Hunting_ from Kipling's _The Jungle Books_.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Day 3:_

That afternoon, Ginny decided to treat herself to a pedicure and a manicure in Hope Cove. She had been with Alby and Severus all morning, working on their shell projects. She had found a pine wood box with a hinged lid for Severus to glue his shells to, and she helped him fix the rock to the lid with magic so it would never fall off. She told him when he was done putting on the shells, she would use a Strengthening Charm to fix the shells to the box so they wouldn't ever come off either. Alby, after he'd placed the hermit crab in a small terrarium Harry had made for it, he'd named the creature Squiggle, wanted to make a picture frame with his shells, while Ginny worked on a photo album.

Harry took them down to the beach again to swim and draw shapes in the sand for the surf to wash away, but after an hour the sun grew too hot and he took the back to Driftwood House for lunch. After lunch, he decided to relax on the porch with a book for an hour. About forty-five minutes into his novel, he heard Alby and Severus arguing. This was so unusual, that he halted his reading to listen to it.

"I don't wanna make no stupid potion, Sevvy!" Alby was yelling.

"Potions aren't stupid!" Severus snapped.

"Are too!"

"Are not! We could make a potion that tasted like strawberry limeade! Or even butterbeer."

"No! You go make potions with Daddy if you want. I wanna do something funner," Alby said stubbornly.

"Like what? Watch Squiggle sit and stare at the wall? Count the rocks in the garden?" Severus sneered, out of patience.

"No! I'm gonna . . . slide down the banister!" Alby declared.

"Oh, like you haven't done _that_ ten hundred times!"

Harry cocked his head, trying to decide if he should go inside and break up their little quarrel. He heard the sound of Alby's feet climbing the stairs. Then he heard his youngest shout, "Three, two, one, here I come!"

The next sound he heard was a loud THUD!

 _Shit, that did not sound good!_ Harry thought as he sprang to his feet. He could hear Alby wailing through the door.

When he entered the foyer, he saw to his astonishment that both children were on the floor, and not only was Alby crying, so was Severus, because Alby had flown off the banister and landed on him, knocking him down. Only Severus was crying softly.

"Hey, what happened over here?" Harry asked, going and picking Alby up off of Severus. "Sev, are you hurt?"

"I . . . I hit my head," Severus whimpered, tears standing in his eyes. "Alby didn't wait for me to move before he slid down."

"Can you sit up? Are you dizzy?" Harry asked softly. He shifted the still crying Alby to his shoulder and then helped Severus to sit up. "Al, stop screeching. I can barely hear myself think. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Alby gulped and sniffled. "My knee hurts, Dad," his son said. Then he started to wail again. "I sat on Sevvy! I didn't mean to! Sevvy, m'sorry!"

"Albus, for the love of Merlin, stop crying!" Harry snapped, for Alby was yelling right in his ear. "Anyone would think _you_ were dying, the way you're carrying on."

"But I . . . don't want Sevvy to go to the hosp'tal!" Alby sobbed.

"Alby, who ever said I was going to the hospital?" Severus asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I just bumped my head."

"Y'mean, you're not bad hurt?" his brother asked tearfully.

Before Severus could answer that, Harry drew his wand and performed a quick diagnostic on his ward. "You've got a small bump on your head, Sev, and some bruises, but you'll live." He waved his wand over the dark-haired waif and the bruises and bump were healed. "There! Next time, Alby, don't slide down the banister without looking first. As a matter of fact, I think you should stay off the banister before you seriously injure yourself or someone else next time." Then Harry examined his son's knee, it was scraped, and he mended it with another healing charm. "Now, why were you two fighting?"

"I was bored, Daddy, an' Sevvy said let's make a potion an' I didn't want to," Alby told his father.

"There's nothing to do," Severus sighed loudly and got up.

"Do you want to go flying?"

"No. We've done that already," answered his ward.

"I wish we could go to the wild animal sanc'try," Alby said.

"That's tomorrow, buddy. I couldn't get tickets any earlier. Let me think," Harry said, trying to come up with something to keep the two children occupied until Ginny came home. He recalled reading in a book titled _101 Things to Do on a Rainy Day_ , something about making a kite. "How about we make a kite to fly on the beach?"

"A kite? Do you know how to make one?" Severus asked.

"I have a book here that shows you how," replied Harry. "We can make it out of any sort of cloth or paper and put whatever we want on it. What do you think?"

"Let's do it!" Alby clapped his hands.

So they followed the instructions in Harry's book and created a kite from some transfigured sticks, an old drape they found in a closet, some scraps from one of Harry's old shirts, bits of colored foil, an old hair ribbon of Ginny's became the bows for the tail, and some heavy duty string. The kite had a dragon on one side and a silver snake on the other coming out of a cauldron. It was held together with magic and some glue here and there.

It was the coolest kite ever, at least according to Alby.

Then they took it down to the beach to fly it.

When Ginny arrived home, she found the house strangely silent. "Hello? Harry? Boys? Is anyone home?"

She walked through the den and looked out the window. She saw three figures on the sand, running, and behind them flew a magnificent kite.

"Harry, where did you get that kite?"

Harry turned upon hearing Ginny's voice. "Hello, Gin! You look wonderful!"

Ginny smiled and showed her husband her newly painted toes. "Do you like the color? It's called Coral Sunset."

"Love it." Harry started to jog backwards as the kite began to flutter.

"Mummy, look at our kite!"

"I see it, where did you find it?" Ginny asked, hugging Alby.

"We didn't find it, Ginny. We _made_ it," Severus informed her, his eyes sparkling.

"You made it? That's simply . . . amazing, Sev!" she grinned. "How do you fly it?"

"I'll show you," Harry offered. "That way I can take a break. They've had me out here flying for over an hour!" Her husband panted.

"Poor baby," she teased. "I'll give you a massage tonight, love." Ginny purred.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Ginevra," Harry smirked, then he showed Ginny how to fly the kite.

_Later:_

Harry lay with his head in Ginny's lap on the porch swing and watched the sun sink into the sea. The sky had turned a gorgeous palate of colors—rose, orange, gold, violet, and a beautiful crimson. Harry gazed at it and smiled. He had a magnificent view, his wife to keep him company and snuggle with, two highly intelligent and mischievous children, and time to relax. Life was good, and this vacation even better.

"Aren't you glad we came here?" he asked Ginny.

"I am. It's been a lovely vacation so far. The weather's been great and I love the sand and the sun. Even the children have been pretty well behaved."

"And best of all, now we have some time alone," purred her husband.

"That too," Ginny murmured, and took a chocolate drop from the bag beside her and fed it to Harry. She adored her husband, and thanked Merlin everyday for making Harry love her and return to her after that fateful afternoon in the forest.

Harry sat up and drew her to him, his eyes now focused on his wife, and not the last rays of the setting sun, as they celebrated their private time in the age old way of lovers since the beginning of time.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

_Day 4:_

The weather, which had been so cooperative all week, suddenly turned stormy that morning, and their trip to the wildlife sanctuary had to be postponed. Both Severus and Alby were upset, because the rain trapped them all inside, and they were grouchy. They moped about the house, not inclined to do anything but sulk.

Ginny was in a bad mood too, the sudden stormy weather had triggered a migraine and she was in pain, nauseous, and not inclined to have patience with two sulky children. She had taken a Headache Potion and gone upstairs to lie down, but no sooner had she done so, then she was interrupted by her son, whining, "Mum, I'm bored. Can you play a game with me?"

"Albus, I'm not feeling too well right now, go and ask your father or Sevvy." Ginny groaned. Her head felt like a hammer was splitting it open.

"Daddy told me not to bother him, he was reading. An' Sevvy was drawing an' called me a pest and said to go play by myself."

"Why don't you go play with Bucky?" Ginny suggested tiredly. "I need to rest."

"But Mummy . . ." her son whined aggravatingly.

"Alby, what are you doing in here?" Severus suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Your mum's sick, now leave her alone."

"Why? I just wanna talk to her."

"Al, come on. Let her rest." Severus went to grab his brother by the arm.

"No!" Alby snapped, stamping his foot. "I wanna stay here."

Ginny felt spikes shoot through her head at the loud voice her son was using. Groaning, she sat up and growled, "Albus Severus, you listen to your brother and go play. Now, young man!"

When her son gave her a mulish look, she reached out and swatted his bottom.

Alby burst into tears and Severus pulled him from the room, shutting the door.

Ginny felt her stomach do a flip and she just made it to the bathroom in time to throw up.

In the hallway, Alby was sniffling and rubbing his bum.

"You should have come with me before," Severus sighed, handing Alby a handkerchief. "Then you wouldn't have gotten smacked."

"Mummy's mean! She spanked me over nothin'!"

"Ginny's sick, and you were aggravating her by not listening," Severus pointed out. "Now stop being so dramatic."

"I'm bored, Sevvy. What can we do?" Alby asked, giving him a pitiful look.

Severus sighed. If it were up to him, he'd either read or take a nap. But Alby seemed loaded with an excess of energy today, and not inclined to do quiet things like he usually was. "Uh . . . I know! We'll play Hogwarts. I'll be the professor and you be the student. But first you need to get on board the Hogwarts Express."

"Neat!" Alby started making train noises.

"Shh! Your mum's sick, remember?" Severus hushed him. "So we have to play quietly."

Alby hushed, then he grabbed Severus about the waist and whispered, "Okay, Sevvy. Now I'm on the train, but where's the sweets? Daddy always said there was a trolley with sweets on it."

"We'll go to the pantry and get some," Severus said, and the "train" moved slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He pulled open the door of the pantry and a light came on.

The two boys scanned the shelves. Severus took a bag of Cheez Crunchies and some peanut butter. But Alby wanted Oreos.

"Sevvy, the Oreos are all the way on top. How we gonna get them?"

"We get the stepstool," Severus answered and walked back into the kitchen where the small wooden stool was.

Meanwhile, Alby saw a bag of peppermint toads on a shelf just above his head, and started to climb up to get them. He didn't need to wait for Severus to get those. Just as he was reaching for the bag, the wall moved!

Alby bit back a yelp of fright as the entire pantry wall suddenly moved aside, revealing a cold and dark tunnel.

"Wow!"

Severus, who was dragging the stepstool behind him, gasped when he saw his brother clinging to a shelf and the gaping black maw of a tunnel opening up into the pantry. "Merlin's bum! How did that happen?"

"I dunno. I was climbin' to get the peppermint toads an' it just moved," Alby said. "It's a secret way!"

Severus stepped up to the tunnel. It was cold and smelled musty. He cautiously put a foot into the dark space and suddenly a warm glow lit up the tunnel. Now he could see how the tunnel went down and down a long ways, the floor was dirt and the walls were shored up with wooden beams. "This must have been how they smuggled goods back and forth from the ships and hid them," Severus said, remembering the house's history. "Or maybe even people."

Alby hopped down from the shelf and walked over to stand by Severus. "Cool! What do you think's down there, Sevvy?"

"Probably nothing but empty boxes and stuff."

"Let's go see! Maybe there's some treasure down there." Alby suddenly ran a little ways down the tunnel.

"Albus Severus, get back here! You don't even know where this tunnel leads. Now come out of there!"

"Sevvy, it's like a mystery! Let's go 'sploring," Alby said, his green eyes shining eagerly.

Severus strode into the tunnel, his hands on his hips. "Al, remember the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yeah, but there's no centaurs here. It's just a tunnel."

"Al, this tunnel's old. We shouldn't be in it unless we know it's safe. Now let's go find Harry and he can come with us and see what's down there." Severus argued.

"Fine!" his brother rolled his eyes. He started to come back up to Severus.

Suddenly there was a strange groaning sound.

Severus whirled, only to see the wall of the pantry moving again. It was closing!

"Al, hurry!" he screamed.

Too late.

The wall slid closed with a snap, trapping them inside.

Frantic, Severus threw himself against the wall, the back end of which was covered in slabs of thick packed sod, and beat on it with his fists. "Open up! Open! Harry! Ginny! Help! Help! We're stuck!"

Alby also began screaming and pounding on the wall. "Mummy! Daddy! We're trapped! Help!"

But no one heard them screaming. The walls were thick and solid, having stood for centuries, and muffled the shrill cries of the children much as they had muffled the sound of crates scraping along the floor as the free traders hid them in the secret room from the revenue men. The tunnel echoed to their frightened yells, but in the upper part of the house all was silent.


	26. Great Need, Great Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby and Sevvy find themselves in a secret cave of smugglers beneath Driftwood House--but can they escape the rising tide?

The two children screamed themselves hoarse in a few minutes' time. About the time he lost much of his voice, Severus realized that no one in the upper level of the house could hear them. He coughed, his throat was dry from all the shouting. "Al . . . Alby, stop!" he said, grabbing the little boy by the shoulders and spinning him around so Alby was looking into his eyes. "It's no good, they can't hear us. The walls down here are too thick, our voices won't penetrate them."

"But . . . what do we do now? I want Daddy!" Alby cried, his green eyes frightened.

Severus held up a cautionary finger. "Don't cry, Al. You have to brave, like you were with the centaurs. If we can't go back, there's only one thing we can do."

"What, Sevvy?" his brother asked, struggling valiantly not to cry.

"We go forward. You wanted to go and explore the tunnel, remember? Well, you got your wish."

"I changed my mind," Alby whimpered.

"Too late for that. Come on, let's go," Severus said, forcing himself to sound more excited than he was.

This time it was Alby who hesitated. "But what if Daddy or Mummy comes to find us?"

"They'll come down the tunnel, it's the only way out of here," Severus reasoned. "And maybe there's another way out of here."

Severus felt nearly certain there was another way out of the tunnel, since the smugglers had built it to be able to come and go with their various items. He just hoped that wherever the tunnel came out of was still passable, and not blocked by something, like a rockslide or dirt.

"You think?" Alby asked hopefully. He clutched Severus' hand.

"Yes." Severus said firmly. He had to be convincing, so Alby wouldn't panic. "I'm just glad that there's a permanent Lumos charm on this tunnel, I'd hate to be down here in the dark."

Alby shivered. "I hate the dark, Sevvy."

They continued down the tunnel, their footsteps echoing as they walked. It was damp and smelled moldy, but neither child paid much attention to that.

"Sevvy, do you think that there's treasure down there?"

"I don't know. Somehow I doubt it. Smugglers wouldn't leave behind expensive items, they'd want to sell or trade them quickly, before someone saw and reported them. Plus, this tunnel and whatever else is down here has been here for centuries. If anything's left, unless they put a preserving charm on it, it's probably all rotting and trash by now."

They continued walking. It felt as if they'd been walking a long time, but Severus knew they hadn't been down there all that long, maybe fifteen minutes. Suddenly the tunnel broadened a bit and the light spell brightened.

"I see more light, Sevvy." Alby said, looking eager. He tugged at Severus' hand.

"Stay by me," the older boy ordered. "We don't know what's down there."

"You think there's monsters?" his brother asked fearfully.

"Of course not. But I don't want you to get lost. Stay close," Severus hastened to reassure him.

After about two minutes, they came upon a large wooden door barred with iron. It had a large rusty padlock on it, and was partially open.

Alby gasped. "A secret room!"

"Probably where they kept all the items they were smuggling," Severus surmised. He walked forward, slipping into the open entrance first. To his relief, the Lumos spell activated here too, illuminating the room with a warm golden glow.

The two children crept into the room like thieves, seeing that it was a huge natural cavern, big enough to hide several ships' worth of cargo. The spell illuminated most of the space save for the highest points at the top of the cavern, and in the furthest shadowy corners. Nothing moved in the cavern, which was mostly empty, save for a cluster of broken crates to the left and four intact ones on the right, some of which looked old and worn. The top of one of those had been shoved aside, as if someone had tried to take something out, and Severus caught the glint of glass.

The other thing that was very evident was the roar and hiss of the ocean. It echoed loudly in the cavern, though Severus saw no water anywhere.

Alby pressed close to Severus now, not inclined to go and explore. "Sevvy, I hear the ocean."

"Yeah, there must be another tunnel somewhere."

Together they walked across the large cavern, following the gurgling rush of the sea.

Soon they spotted another hole in the opposite wall, and as they entered that tunnel, they could hear the ocean's roar even more clearly. They walked down a path that was a mix of dirt and sandy rocky soil. This tunnel twisted a bit more, but Severus kept walking towards the sound of the ocean.

Finally the tunnel widened into a slightly larger opening and the two children saw daylight, as well as a slice of sandy beach. "Look, Sevvy! It's the beach!" Alby squealed, pulling free of his brother's hold and running towards the strip of sand.

"Alby! Stop!" Severus shouted to no avail. He could see the water frothing and foaming against the sand.

But Alby was deaf to Severus' command, continuing to run towards the beach.

Severus sprinted after him, but was unable to grab the boy before he reached the mouth of the tunnel.

There was a small spit of land that reached into the ocean, it was a small inlet surrounded by a curving cliff wall, and the waves broke up against it with terrific force. Alby stumbled before he could venture out on to the strip of land, a good thing, as the ocean current was not gentle here, and fell. His arm scraped against a sharp rock, cutting it.

At first there was no pain, and he climbed to his feet, but then he felt a sudden throbbing in his arm and looked at it—it was bleeding and covered with sand and tiny particles of crushed rock. He began to howl. "Sevvy! I hurt my arm . . . I want Mummy and Daddy!"

Severus reached the little boy seconds after the fall and grabbed him. "Hey, let me see."

But Alby was hysterical and continued to clutch his arm to his chest, screaming for his absent parents.

Severus hugged the child to him. "Al, calm down. Let me see how bad it is."

"No-o-o! I w-want Daddy . . .!" Alby sobbed, tears coursing down his face.

"Shhh . . . he's not here right now, scamp. Now please let me see. I don't think you're hurt all that bad, you're just scared and cranky. Come on, Al." Severus coaxed, tugging gently on his brother's arm.

"But . . . I'm b-bleeding!" Alby cried, his little chest heaving with sobs.

"I know, that usually happens when you fall down and scrape your arm." Severus said matter-of-factly, finally pulling Alby's arm out so he could examine it. It was not as bad as he had feared, the cut wasn't deep, but it was a large scrape and covered in sand. "It's not so bad, Alby. You won't die. We just need to wash it out."

Alby looked up at him. "It hurts."

Severus nodded. "Sure it does." He led Alby closer to the water, hating what he had to do next. _And this will hurt even worse, but I have to clean this out._ "C'mere and stick your arm in the ocean, Al, so the water can wash off the sand."

Alby didn't fight Severus' command this time. He thrust his arm into the frothy waves. Then he started to scream as the salt water stung the abrasion. "Owwie! Owwie!" He went to pull his arm out of the water.

Severus grabbed his arm and forced the crying child to keep the arm in the water a few moments longer. He winced as Alby shrieked in his ear. "I'm really sorry, Al. I know this hurts like a bitch, but you have to clean the dirt out."

Alby struggled, howling like a banshee. "It burns, Sevvy! Oww! Oww!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." Severus crooned, lifting Alby's arm from the water. The scrape was clean. "Shhh . . .you'll be okay."

Alby was still screaming, and Severus held him. Alby buried his face in Severus' shirt, sobbing. His arm felt like it was on fire. "It h-hurts . . . I w-want M-mummy!"

Severus felt terrible, even though he knew cleaning out the wound was the right thing to do. "Me too, but she's not here . . . I know it hurts, let me blow on it." He gently blew on the scrape, trying to ease the burning. "I'm sorry, Al, but I had to do that."

"W-why? Now it hurts worse!" Alby sniffled. "You're mean, Sevvy!"

"If I didn't, the dirt in there would have made you get an infection and then you might have gotten blood poisoning and your arm would have turned all black and you might have had to get an operation and lots of shots," Severus told him.

Alby's eyes widened. "I don't wanna get an op'ration an' shots! I hate shots!"

"I know, that's why I had to clean your scrape with the salt water. It stings, but that's better than getting lots of shots and your arm cut off, right?"

Slowly, Alby nodded. The pain was slowly fading. "Uh huh." Then he glared at his brother. "You're still mean." But despite that declaration he still held onto his brother.

Severus chuckled. "Yeah, I'm terrible. Hold still, let me wrap it." He ripped a strip from the bottom of his T-shirt and wrapped it about Alby's arm in a makeshift bandage. After he had tied it up he asked, "How's that feel?"

"Better."

"Still think I'm mean?"

Alby shook his head. "How come you can't use magic to fix boo boos?"

"I wish I could," Severus sighed. "But I'm too little to do much with my magic and I don't have a wand. Or any potions." That was the worst drawback of being a child again, the loss of much of his magical power. Oh, he could still feel his magical core, feel all the untapped potential, but he couldn't access it. Or not very well.

He stared out over the ocean, the water was starting to rise, and Severus knew it wouldn't be safe to stay here much longer. There was no way off the spit of land save by sea, and there was no boat to sail away on, and the cliffs were too sheer to climb. "Al, let's go back to the secret room. We can't stay here. The tide's coming in."

"But I wanna go home."

"Well, we can't get to the house this way, the sea's too rough, we'll drown." Severus pointed out logically. "We have to go back. Come on." He pulled Alby around and began walking back into the tunnel.

Alby followed, he was still upset, but he didn't want to be anywhere near the burning water again. "Can we see what's in the secret room?"

"Yes. Maybe they have something in there to drink."

"I'm thirsty, Sevvy."

"So am I."

They found their way back to the secret room, and began to look inside the crates that were still intact. To their surprise, the crate with the glass Seveus had seen before contained a whole case of butterbeer! After Severus had rubbed off the dust, he twisted off a top and drank some. "Mmm! It's still good! Must have a charm on it." He handed the bottle to Alby. "Here, Al. Drink it."

Alby took the bottle in his small hands and began to gulp it down. He was so thirsty he didn't even care that it was warm.

Severus opened another bottle and drank that one down. Then he took several more bottles out and put them in the center of the room, along with the food they had taken from the pantry. "Let's have lunch." It wasn't much, but better than nothing.

Together they ate the Cheez Crunchies, peppermint toads, and peanut butter. The peanut butter they had to eat with their fingers, but it wasn't too bad, since they could lick them clean. They drank some more butterbeer, then Alby said, "What's in the rest of the boxes?"

"Let's find out," Severus said, trying to keep Alby occupied. It was over an hour now since they'd gone missing, and Severus feared no one even knew they were gone yet. Ginny was probably asleep, and Harry too.

They gently shoved the crate of butterbeer off to the side and opened the three other crates. Two of them contained bottles of firewhiskey, but the other crate had a soft fuzzy lavender blanket and a small rosewood box and a leather diary. The items had been carefully packed with cedar shavings and seemed undamaged. "Preserving charm," Severus murmured. He took the journal and opened it.

Alby grabbed the blanket and hugged it to him. "Sevvy, it smells good! And it's warm."

Severus nodded, perusing the diary. It was a little parchment book, and the handwriting was a girl's, all loops and curliques. " _Miranda Brentwood's Book of Secrets, July 20th, 1889."_ He read aloud. _"Today I am twelve, and my mother gave me this diary so I might record my thoughts and feelings and any other private musings I might have. She knows how hard it is coming from a family of free traders and sorcerers, and now I have a place to put all the secrets I have learned. I am studying to be a witch, but there are some things I cannot learn at Hogwarts, but must learn from my granny and mama, spells of shaping and water working, that have been in our family for time out of mind . . ."_

"That's a good story, Sevvy. Read some more."

"In a bit. Let's see what's in this box." He opened the rosewood carved box and found a lovely beaded necklace made of sea glass and purple, blue, and lavender agates. A large sea shell polished to a high gloss and edged in gold was suspended from the beaded chain. "Wow! That's a nice necklace. I wonder why she left it behind?"

"Is it magic, Sevvy?"

"I don't know. Let's sit down and see if she wrote anything about it in the diary." Severus walked over to where they had the remains of their lunch and sat down. He began to flip through the diary. Alby curled next to him, sharing the lavender blanket.

" _July 31st, 1889:_

_My aunt Tabitha has arrived, and she has given me a special gift, one of magical heirlooms of our family, a necklace of sea agates and a magical shell that contains several powerful spells of disguise. The shell necklace has helped members of our family before when they have had to hide themselves from the revenue men or those in collusion with them, like the Gorwins. The Gorwins are traitors and I hate them, for they work against their own people because the revenue men give them a cut of whatever they take from any free trader they capture. My father always says you can trust a shark quicker than a Gorwin any day. A Gorwin would sell his own mother if the price was right. Aunt Tabitha has promised to give me lessons on using the necklace while she is here. I look forward to them, at least someone isn't treating me like a stupid little child._

There was more in the book, drawings of various plants and herbs, recipes for potions she had learned from her aunts, cousins, and mother, even charms specific to her family. Miranda had kept the diary a whole year, writing in it faithfully until the last entries, when they became scarcer.

The final entry was dated August 7th, 1890.

 _I must hurry and finish this before I have to go_ _into hiding. The Gorwins have betrayed all of us living here, and led the revenue men right to our door, as well as the Office of Magical Confiscation for Forbidden Objects. They've already arrested my Aunt Tabitha on suspicion of harboring a dangerous magical object. Father says the charges are fake, they just want to get away with harassing a member of our family. I believe him, but am still nervous. Mother says I need to stop writing now and come with her, she has already taken the necklace from me to hide it, because if the Aurors, who are in the pay of the Gorwins, find it on me they will take it. Even though it's not an evil object, she says they've been after it forever, and so she must hide it away. I will give her this journal and also my favorite lavender Blanket of Warmth, because I don't want those scummy excise men trying to take them either. My journal contains far too many family spells and secret to risk it falling into our enemies' hands. I hope that one day we can return here and I can finish writing in this. But for now, I must go. Goodbye, little book . . ._

There was a scrawled signature at the bottom of the page and then no more entries.

Severus shut the book. "I guess she never got the chance to come back. Or maybe she forgot about it." He mused. He would have liked to read more about the potion recipes and spells, but his eyes were growing tired.

Alby leaned against him and whimpered, "Sevvy, I miss Mummy and Daddy. Why haven't they found us?"

Severus didn't know, and he felt anxious and a little hurt. Didn't they realize their kids were missing? "They will, Al."

"When?"

"Soon," he told the child, wishing he believed it.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Harry woke from his impromptu nap. He hadn't intended to take one, but he' d been so warm and cozy upon the sofa that he'd fallen asleep in the middle of chapter 24 of his novel. He removed the book from his face and sat up. The sun was sinking slowly in the west and he figured he'd been asleep for perhaps two or three hours. It had quit raining, thank Merlin.

He immediately noticed the silence and got up to see where the children and Ginny were. He recalled Ginny saying she had a headache and wanted to sleep it off. He hoped the boys had also taken a nap. Stretching, he tossed his book on the sofa and went upstairs.

Coming to Ginny and his room first, he tapped gently at the door. "Gin, you still feeling sick?" he asked as he entered.

He saw his wife asleep in bed, snoring gently. He saw an empty vial of Stomach Soother beside another empty vial of Sleeping Draught. He shook his head. Ginny rarely resorted to potions, if she was doing so now it meant she was really sick. He left her sleeping, she would wake on her own and hopefully feel better.

Next he headed into the boys' room, expecting to find them sleeping also, because he couldn't hear them playing. But their room was empty. A small tendril of fear skittered down his spine. "Alby? Sev?" he called.

No answer.

 _All right, now don't panic, Potter. They have to be somewhere here, they can't go off the property,_ he reassured himself. This was a fairly large cottage, with other rooms the kids could explore. One by one, he opened all the doors in the rooms upstairs and searched. Still no sign of the boys.

Beginning to get frantic now, he Apparated downstairs and checked outside. Because of the Boundary Wards, he knew they couldn't have left the grounds, but they weren't anywhere in the garden or the backyard. He began calling loudly, hoping they weren't playing some game like Hide and Seek, last time Alby had played that with him, the little boy had hidden inside a closet and fallen asleep in there, and not heard Harry calling.

He went back inside and began to search the downstairs. When he again found no sign of them, save to note that the pantry door was ajar, and some snacks missing, he cast a Locator Charm. "Point me Albus Potter and Severus Snape," he intoned.

To his relief, the spell did not indicate the children were outside. But it was behaving oddly. It insisted that they were somewhere in the kitchen, and obviously they were nowhere in sight. "What in hell?" he muttered. "If I didn't know better, I'd say they were using my Invisibility Cloak to hide, but I didn't bring it, it's locked up in my closet." He recast the spell with the same result.

"Alby, Sevvy, come here!" he called sharply. "If you're playing a game, stop it."

No little boys came out of hiding or replied to him.

Starting to get frightened, he went back through all the rooms on the ground floor—kitchen, bathroom, den, dining room, sun room. In each room he called and looked around. Each room was met with the same result.

He cast a spell to reveal any kind of dark magic in use, but it came up negative. So nothing evil had gotten into the house to harm the children. Utterly baffled, he Apparated into his bedroom and was about to wake up Ginny, feeling as if he were going insane, when his wife opened her eyes.

"Harry? Were you calling?" she murmured, sitting up.

"I was, I can't find Alby and Sevvy anywhere," he admitted.

"What do you mean, you can't find them? I told them to go play before I . . . I got sick from my migraine. It was a bad one, I had to dose myself with potions." Ginny frowned. Her headache was gone. "What time is it? Has the rain stopped?"

"It's somewhere around five o'clock, you've been asleep for a few hours. I was reading in the front room, I heard them in the kitchen before I dozed off. But when I woke up and went to look for them, they're nowhere to be found." Harry admitted.

"Merlin, Harry! They can't just be _nowhere_! They have to be here," Ginny cried, her eyes wide and anxious. She slid her feet into her slippers and wrapped her bedrobe about herself, she had changed into pajamas after throwing up.

"Gin, trust me. I cast a Locator Charm several times and it keeps telling me they're somewhere in the kitchen, but I swear they're not! It's like they've vanished!"

"Maybe you're not casting it right," she muttered, heading downstairs.

"What do you mean? I know how to cast that spell!" Harry argued.

Ginny headed into the kitchen, finding it empty. She cast the Locator Charm, and got the same result as Harry. "Albus Severus, where are you? You come out and answer me right now!" she called sternly.

When there was no response, she called for Severus. "Severus Snape, you better show yourself right now. Before you get put in time out and go to bed early." When she still got no response, she frowned. "I don't get it."

"See? I told you they aren't here," her husband said.

Ginny shook her wand and scowled. "This makes no sense. Neither of them have control over their magic, so they can't use it to hide from us. But the bloody spell keeps pointing me to the wall there!" she pointed to the wall next to the pantry on the right hand side.

"You don't think they could be in the wall?"

"In the wall? Harry, don't be stupid!"

"I'm not! What if there's some kind of . . . secret passage or something?" he said. "Like at school?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Well . . . this was once a smuggler's house . . ." she marched over to the wall and banged on it. Then she put her ear to it, listening for echoes. "Nothing!" she cried. "Damn it, Harry, where are they?"

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Severus had dozed a little, snuggled into the lavender Blanket of Warmth next to Alby, but he woke when he felt something wet touch his leg. He stared at the sudden wet stain slowly creeping across the floor. At first he thought Alby had wet himself in his sleep, and he jumped up, making a face. But then he saw that the stain was all across the half of the floor facing the tunnel leading to the sea, which was slowly filling with water.

Horrified, Severus recalled that high tide was probably occurring and with all the rain they'd had that day, it had made the sea level rise faster than normal. What if the room flooded? He shook Alby awake. "Al, get up! We have to get out of here. "

Alby groaned. "No . . . I'm sleepy . . ."

"Get up!" Severus yelled. "I don't care if you're tired, get the hell up before you drown!"

That made Alby wake up. Blinking, he climbed to his feet. "Why are my shoes wet, Sevvy?"

"Because the ocean is flooding in here," Severus said, grabbing the rosewood box with the necklace in it and tucking it under his arm. "Come on, we have to go back up the tunnel." He grabbed Alby by the arm.

"Ouch!" his brother yelled.

"Sorry, I forgot about your scrape," Severus apologized. "Come on!"

Nursing his sore arm, Alby followed Severus back through the door. "How do we shut the door, Sevvy?"

"We can't. I'm not strong enough to close it," his brother admitted. "We just . . . have to hope the water doesn't come up this far." He backed away up the tunnel.

Alby began to whimper. "Where's Mummy and Daddy?"

"I don't know!" Severus snapped, losing his temper. "If I did, would I still be trapped here? They're in the house and they can't find us."

Alby's lower lip began to tremble. He hated it when Severus yelled at him. "They have to find us! You said so!"

"Well, I was wrong!" Severus growled. He glared at the smaller boy. "Don't you dare start bawling, Albus! Crying about it isn't going to help us. Got me?" His nerves were shot and he couldn't take seeing his little brother crying and not be able to do anything about it. Oh, how he hated being so helpless!

Alby sniffled, wiping frantically at his eyes. He didn't want Sevvy mad at him, but he was scared and he wanted his dad and mum so bad! He couldn't understand why they hadn't found him yet. They always had before. Two tears slid down his face before he could stop them. He squeezed his eyes shut. But more followed. "Sorry, Sevvy. I'm trying . . ."

Severus sighed, he regretted his outburst. He couldn't expect a four year old to act like an adult. "Forget it. I was stupid, go ahead and cry."

Surprisingly, Alby shook his head. "No. I'm brave." He crept next to Severus and hugged him.

"Like your dad," Severus whispered. He shut his eyes, thinking hard. The problem was that neither Harry nor Ginny knew about the tunnel and the secret room. Therefore they would never think to look behind the pantry wall. Severus had a feeling that the tunnel was probably warded from certain kinds of locator spells, otherwise the wizards who were the Brentwood's enemies would have found it long ago. So maybe Harry or Ginny couldn't use that kind of magic to find them. They had to be led to the tunnel.

A memory surfaced. During the war, when Harry and his friends had been hunted by the Ministry and had needed the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy the Horcruxes, Severus had gone and hidden the sword in the Black Lake. But Harry hadn't known where to look for it, and so Severus had sent out the silver doe, his Patronus, to show him the way. He had done that several times before Potter and his friends had finally caught on.

 _You can't cast a Patronus anymore, Snape,_ he reminded himself. _That's advanced magic and you can't even light a candle._ But then he recalled himself, newly back from the Veil, using his magic to shatter a vase and make its shards fly through the air in a deadly hail. His magic was the same then as it was now. He just had to access it. He knew the key to casting any spell was knowledge, power, and will. He had the first two. Now all he needed was the will to summon what he already possessed.

He had no wand, but he had cast wandless magic before, he was actually quite skilled at it. All it required was focus. _With great need comes great power._ And their need was dire.

He began to breathe slowly and intently, focusing his mind using meditation techniques. Here was where the iron discipline over mind and magic he had cultivated in his former life would help him the most. He focused his will and summoned up the rich bright core of his magic. He could feel the magic pulse through him, filling him with its glory. He concentrated hard, recalling his single happy memory of his beloved Lily together with him, and then he pointed a finger and cried, " **Expecto Patronum!** "

A fine white mist shot from his finger and coalesced into the shining silver doe.

"Sevvy, a deer!" Alby squealed.

Severus opened his eyes, a triumphant smile upon his face. "Go, find Harry and Ginny," he spoke to the doe. "Tell them we're in the tunnel behind the pantry wall. Push the second shelf down and it will open." He knew the Patronus would speak his words exactly as he had spoken them.

The silver doe bounded away, diving into the wall behind them and vanishing.

"Where'd it go?" Alby asked.

"To get help," Severus answered. He could feel the magic slowly draining out of him. He slumped to the ground. He was so tired . . . he barely had the strength to hold up his head. But he knew he had to maintain his connection to the doe. He felt his head spin, but forced himself to keep concentrating. He hadn't factored one thing into his equation-his child's body wasn't able to handle the power he'd summoned and it was rapidly being drained of energy.

"Sevvy? Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Tired, Al . . ."

"You can't go to sleep, Sevvy!" his brother cried. He shook Severus' shoulder.

Severus could feel his eyes shutting despite his attempts to keep awake. It felt as if a huge rock was sitting on his chest. Colored lights began to flash in his vision. _Stay awake . . . got to keep awake . . ._ he kept repeating that thought over and over, using it as a mantra to battle back the terrible exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him.

Suddenly, the doe Patronus bounded back through the wall.

It landed beside Severus and disappeared into silver sparkles, its task accomplished.

The wall behind them slid open and Severus heard Harry and Ginny's voices. He gave a weary smile and then let himself slip into the realm of dreams.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Ginny had never been so glad to see her sons in her life. She ran to Alby and picked him up and hugged him so hard he almost couldn't breathe. "Oh, baby! You're all right! Thank Merlin!" she was so relieved, she was crying.

Alby saw the tears on her cheeks and he started sniffling. "Don't cry, Mummy. Sevvy and I got stuck in the wall and I missed you lots. I hurt my arm too." He showed her the bandaged arm.

"Poor baby! Mummy will make it better," Ginny crooned, carrying Alby back into the warmth of the kitchen, along with the lavender blanket.

Harry knelt next to Severus. "Sev, buddy, you all right?" He had been amazed when the Patronus had come through the wall. No child should have been able to conjure one, yet Severus had. He knelt and scooped the little boy into his arms. Severus appeared to be in a deep sleep. Harry also picked up a small leather book and the rosewood box.

As he moved back through the entrance to the tunnel, the pantry door swung closed.

He carried Severus into the kitchen, where he found Ginny healing a cut on Alby's arm as he sat on the table. "How is he?"

"Alby's fine, except for a scraped arm, which I just fixed," Ginny answered. She hugged her son again before putting the little boy down. "All better, love! Now you can go potty." As Alby raced off to the loo, she looked at Harry and asked, "How about Sevvy?"

"He's sleeping like the dead. That Patronus must have took a lot out of him," Harry answered. "I found these near him. They must have been down in the tunnel." He set the diary and the box on the table. "I'm going to put Sevvy to bed."

"Good idea. We can see if Alby wants dinner and then ask him about what happened."

Harry Apparated upstairs and put pajamas on the sleeping Severus before tucking him into bed. Harry set a Monitoring Charm over him in case the five-year-old woke and needed him. Then he went downstairs.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The three Potters ate a simple dinner of scrambled eggs, ham, and hash browns, since that was what Ginny was craving. Once they had eaten, and Ginny left a plate warming in case Severus woke up and was hungry, both parents talked to their son. Alby told them what had happened, but after he had done so, he was tired and Ginny rocked him until he fell asleep.

She carried Alby upstairs and put him in the bottom bunk. He was sound asleep, the adventure had worn him out. She kissed him on the forehead and then straightened, going to give Severus a kiss as well. But as soon as her lips brushed his skin, she drew back. "Harry, he's burning up!"

"What?"

"Sevvy, he's burning up with a fever." Ginny repeated, drawing her wand. She cast a general diagnostic and gasped. "Bloody hell! Harry, his fever's so damn high!"

"How did that happen? He was fine when I put him to bed." Harry said, coming into the room and taking the boy out of bed. "God! Gin, run a cold bath. I'll see if I can get a potion down him." Harry summoned his potions kit and withdrew a vial of Fever Reducer from it and sat down in the chair by the desk, enlarging it with a word.

Then he tried to wake the nearly comatose child. "Sevvy, wake up. Come on, you have to take this, you're sick."

Severus groaned. He was burning and achy, but he was so tired he couldn't open his eyes. "Go . . . way . . ." he moaned.

"Sev, open up and swallow," Harry ordered.

Severus whimpered, but he obeyed.

Harry spooned the potion into his mouth, and waited until the child swallowed. "Good job!"

Severus sputtered at the taste, but Harry coaxed him to open his mouth again and swallow the rest of the vial. "Ick!"

"I know, tastes gross. But you need it, you have a fever."

At that moment, Severus began to shiver, chills wracking his small body. Alarmed, Harry carried him into the bathroom, where Ginny had run a cold bath and chilled it with conjured ice cubes. It was the fastest way Harry knew to bring down a fever in a small child besides potions. He removed Severus' pajamas and placed him in the water.

At first Severus didn't react, then all of a sudden he started whimpering and struggling. "C-cold! Too C-cold!"

"I know, but you need the cold water to take the fever away," Harry said, holding the boy in the water.

Severus fought. "Let me go!" he was barely aware of anything save the burning fever and the freezing cold.

Harry hushed him. "Easy, Sev." He looked at Ginny. "This is no ordinary fever."

"It's because he's exhausted his magical core," she stated. "He's got magical drain."

"Right. Should we try and take him to St. Mungos?"

"We can't, Harry. You can't Floo or Apparate people with significant magical drain, remember?" Ginny reminded him. "They draw upon a person's magic to work and it could kill him."

"And it's too far to fly to," Harry said. "See if you can contact Poppy Pomfrey."

"Okay. Be right back." Ginny said, and she left to Floo the mediwitch.

Harry kept Severus in the water for another fifteen minutes, and during that time the child stopped fighting him and just lay listlessly. That scared Harry even more than when Severus was fighting him. "Sev, you're going to be all right. You hear me? Nod if you can."

A tiny nod was the only response. Harry conjured a large fluffy towel and took the small boy from the water and wrapped him in it. The little body still burned with fever, but it was not as high, according to the diagnostic Harry cast. Still, he knew that the fever wouldn't go away until Severus' magical core was mended.

Ginny returned with Poppy in tow. She had had to explain to the mediwitch about Severus returning from the Veil before Poppy was convinced she wasn't delirious. But once the witch was convinced of Ginny's veracity, she came over immediately.

"Poppy, I've managed to bring down the fever," Harry began upon seeing her.

"Good, but he needs a good dose of Magic Replenisher, Harry. His magical core is dangerously low, if he's having this severe of a reaction." Poppy said, waving her wand over the child in Harry's arms. "As I thought. Harry, put him here, on the counter, on his stomach. I can't give him the potion orally, it'll take too long for his system to absorb it. He needs it immediately. So I'll have to inject it."

Harry did as she said, watching as Poppy prepped herself with disinfectant spells and filled a syringe with the Magic Replenisher, which was golden color. He stroked Severus' hair.

Poppy slid the needle into Severus' left buttock.

Severus yelled. "Owww!"

"Sorry, child. I know it hurts, but it has to be done," Poppy apologized. A red welt appeared on the little bottom.

Severus began to cry.

"Poppy, what the hell?" Harry cried, staring at the welt.

"That happens sometimes. He's sensitive to the potion," the mediwitch replied. She reached into her satchel and withdrew a jar of quick healing salve mixed with murtlap essence. She rubbed some of the translucent blue salve upon the welt and it began to heal.

As soon as the cooling gel was put on, Severus relaxed, and stopped crying. He lifted his head and whispered, "Harry . . . I don't feel well . . . my bottom hurts . . ."

"That's because Poppy had to give you a shot," Harry told him. "Lie still and it should go away. You have a bad case of magical drain." He patted the little boy on the head.

Severus craned his neck about until he was looking at Poppy. He scowled and growled, "Merlin, but don't you know how to give shots yet, Pomfrey?"

Poppy's eyes widened to hear that familiar tone coming from the small boy. "Severus, it really _is_ you! For a moment I thought . . ."

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "Same old Severus, I see. For your information, you have a sensitivity to the Magic Replenisher, that's why the injection hurt you. If I remember correctly, taking that particular potion always made you break out in hives."

Severus coughed. "That's why I always took an Allergy Reliever before it."

"Oh. I should have known that," Poppy said, a little chagrined. "Well, you need complete bed rest for a day at least, and another dose of Magic Replenisher again in four hours. I'll make sure there's an Allergry Relieving Draft with it. But you can take them orally this time."

"Good." Severus grunted. "Where are my pajamas?" He felt terribly embarrassed and vulnerable, lying naked on the counter with everyone staring at his bare bottom.

Harry quickly spelled a pair of pajamas and underpants on him. He cast a Drying Charm on Severus' hair as well. "Come on, Sevvy. Let's put you to bed." He picked up Severus carefully. Then he walked out of the bathroom.

"Harry, this isn't my room," Severus said when Harry put him down in a large bed. "Why am I in your bed?"

"Because you're sick and I want you nearby. So instead of me killing my neck and back sleeping in a chair all night in your room, I decided to put you in my room. The bed's big enough for you, me, and Ginny."

"What about Alby? He doesn't like to sleep alone."

"Right now he's out like a light. He probably won't wake up till tomorrow morning," Harry said calmly. "But if he does, he can come in here too." Harry tucked Severus into the middle of the big bed and Accio'd Mimic. "Here, Sev. Hug Mimic."

Severus rolled over on his tummy and hugged the stuffed raven. He wished suddenly that the bird was real. He wanted to tell Harry about the diary and the necklace, but he was too tired. His magical core had started to repair itself, but he was far from recovered. He closed his eyes and slept.

Ginny came in and placed the potions for Severus on the nightstand, as well as the jar of salve. "I figured you'd put him in here," she smiled at her husband. He had always done that when Alby was very ill also. She bent and kissed Severus on the forehead. "Good night, sweet Prince." There were tears in her eyes.

She went and hugged Harry, sniffling. "I . . . I thought we were going to lose him for a minute, Harry. I really did! He was like a furnace. After all he's been through . . . I still can't believe he cast a Patronus. That should have been impossible."

"Impossible isn't in Severus Snape's vocabulary," Poppy said, coming to stand beside them. "He's been doing the impossible since I first knew him."

Harry patted Ginny on the back. "Gin, don't cry. He's going to be fine."

Ginny sniffled, struggling to get her runaway emotions under control. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm never weepy like this. Must be stress or something."

"It's more than that," Poppy remarked, lowering her wand. "You're pregnant, Ginny."

The couple turned and gaped at her.

"She's _what_?" Harry sputtered.

"Pregnant," Poppy repeated. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You're going to be a father again."


	27. Two Talented Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gradually recovers from his magical drain. Once he is well they go to the wildlife sanctuary and discover something about Alby

Harry looked severely shocked. "Are you sure, Poppy?"

Poppy glared at him. "Harry James, I've been a mediwitch longer than you've been alive. Do you think I can't tell when a woman is expecting? Have some sense, boy!"

Harry blushed, now he felt like the world's biggest idiot. "No . . . it's not that I think you're wrong, just that . . . well . . . we weren't exactly planning on having another baby . . ."

Poppy frowned. "Are you telling me you were taking a contraceptive potion and it failed?"

"Umm . . . no, but . . ." Harry felt the tips of his ears burn.

"Harry, dear, shut your mouth before your foot goes any deeper into it," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "We haven't exactly been celibate, you know." She colored faintly. "Actually, I'm glad I'm pregnant now. Four is a good age for Alby to become a big brother. Sevvy too. Poppy, can you tell how far along I am? I figure maybe a month and a week? I've never been particularly regular with my monthlies, sometimes I skip . . ."

Poppy waved her wand again and cast an obstetric diagnostic. "About a month, Ginny, give or take a day or two. Which means—"

"The baby will be born in January," Ginny finished. "All of my babies have been winter ones. Alby and Severus share a birthday, and they're both Capricorns. I wonder if this baby will be too?"

"Nothing wrong with that, dear. It's said that a winter child has hidden talents. Look at Severus. Never knew such a one with such talents, except for Harry."

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

Poppy looked at him. "Harry, I'm going to let you in on an old secret. Albus wasn't the all-powerful wizard you think he was. He played up that image, so Voldemort would focus on him, and not you, but his secret strength lay in his cunning brain and not his magic. Oh, he was a strong wizard, don't get me wrong, he was especially good with Transfiguration, and he did have a quickly regenerating magical core, which is why people often thought he was stronger than he actually was. But his true skills lay in being a general, and one who cultivated individuals with greater gifts than he himself possessed."

"Like Severus."

Poppy nodded. "And you also, Harry. Albus was brilliant in that way. But that 'greatest wizard of all time' business? All nonsense. It was a smokescreen. He told me often enough that you were stronger than he ever could be, and he was simply the one born to herald your coming. And Severus was your protector and your warrior, and therefore stronger than any save you."

"But . . . I saw him do incredible things . . ." Harry protested.

"Yes, I'm not denying he was one of the strongest talents of the age, but you eclipsed him and so did Severus. Think about it. You became Death's Master, the Hallows surrendered their might to you, and only you. Albus held the Elder Wand in trust for many years, but he was never its master. Just like he never could have been a double agent like Severus, and become the Master of Light and Dark magic. I'm not saying Albus wasn't a great man, but he wasn't Merlin come again either, the way some believed."

"Neither am I," Harry said modestly. "And if you told Severus that, he'd say the same. I know he's not proud of some of the things he had to do in the past."

Poppy's expression softened. "Even so, no one else could have done what he did, Harry. You can't change the truth. He sacrificed so much for us, and I'm glad he was given this chance. No one deserves it more. Love him, Harry. He needs that more than anything, even if he'll never admit it."

"I know, Poppy. And I already do." Harry said simply.

Ginny came and took his hand in hers. "We both do. We want him to be happy and safe, like he never was in his old life."

"That's good to hear. I'll leave him in your capable hands then," Poppy said, smiling. "Oh, and when your holiday's over, Ginny, you might want to arrange an appointment with Healer Winters."

"I will, Poppy," Ginny said. "Thanks for everything."

"Oh, pish tosh, girl. It was my pleasure." Poppy waved off their thanks. "You tell Severus that if he doesn't behave and take his medicine and stay in bed where he belongs, I'll come back and give him another shot in his bum."

Both Ginny and Harry laughed at that, and waved as Poppy Flooed back to her home in Cardiff.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they sat down on the couch together in the front room. "What do you think about what she said about Dumbledore? Do you think she's right?"

Slowly, Ginny nodded. "She'd have no reason to lie, Harry. She's been around, she knew those two like no one else. My mum used to say that no one knows you as well as your Healer. And once . . . once Dumbledore told me that _nothing and no one is what he seems._ At first I thought he was talking about the Slytherins or Professor Snape, but what if he also meant himself?"

"He could have. He was a sly old fox," Harry conceded. "I wonder if his portrait would admit to it?"

"Next time you're in the Headmistress's office, why don't you ask him?" Ginny suggested.

"I think I will. Just to set my mind straight," Harry said. Then he put a hand over his wife's still flat belly and said, "I'm sorry I acted like an ass before. I really wasn't expecting this, stupid as it sounds. But I am so very happy it did."

"Me too. But I feel like such a twit, not knowing what was wrong with me. I mean, it's not like I haven't been through it before. But it's been so long that I forgot how it feels." She closed her hand over Harry's and gave him a serene smile. "I can't wait to tell Alby and Severus about this."

"Maybe we should wait until Sevvy's recovered to tell them," Harry suggested, looking into Ginny's eyes lovingly. "I hope Alby doesn't get jealous. He's been the baby of the family for four years."

"All right. We'll wait awhile. And I don't think you have to worry much on that score. Look how he took to Severus."

"True, but Sevvy's the older brother. This new one will be younger. A totally different cauldron of newts."

"But then it'll be Alby's turn to be the ' _big brudder'_ ," Ginny pointed out. "I think he'll actually like the idea once he gets used to it. And if he does get a little jealous, well, that's nothing new. Mum said Percy was jealous of Fred and George at first and she had to reassure him all the time that he was still her little boy and she loved him."

"Did it work?"

"Eventually. She also made him help with the twins, giving him little tasks to make him feel grown-up and needed. I don't see why I can't do that with Alby. Or Sevvy too if I need to. He might be insecure too, because he's not a Potter by blood."

"I never thought about it like that. I guess we were lucky they hit it off as well as they did. I was shocked that Severus didn't protest sharing a room with Alby. He was always so alone before, I thought for sure he would object, but he didn't."

"Maybe that's why he didn't, Harry. Because he was alone for all those years. I think he feels good being around kids his own age, and people who want him and love him just the way he is. His other life was so lonely. I couldn't imagine living like he did for years on end. I would have broken to pieces."

Harry nodded. "Poppy was right. But that won't happen again. This time he'll have everything he could ever need or want. And you know something else? He's a terrific older brother."

"He is. And now we have to add on another room," Ginny said dreamily.

"That's not a problem. How do you want to decorate it?"

"Umm . . . I'll have to think about it. What do you want this one to be, Harry? Another son? Or a daughter?"

"Well, I have two sons already, so I'm kind of hoping we have a little girl. I'd like to spoil a little princess rotten for a change. Kind of like your dad did you."

"Oh, please, Harry! Not that bad!"

"Then you don't want a girl to do girly things with, like go shopping and play tea party and dress up?"

Ginny's expression turned wistful. "Yes . . . I sort of do. Not that I wouldn't love another boy, but . . . I remember how Mum and I used to spend Sundays baking together, or she would let me try on all her hats, she had some pretty funny ones! And her shoes too! And we always had fun picking out dinner and trying to make something all the boys would eat without whining."

"Well, maybe this time you'll get your wish." Harry said, and then he pulled her to him and kissed her heatedly. "Here's to the newest Potter. May she be as beautiful and feisty as her mum."

"And as magical and compassionate as her daddy. And smart too." Ginny murmured, kissing him back.

"Naturally. With Sevvy and Alby as her older brothers, she'll probably be reading before she's walking and casting spells before she ever gets a wand." Harry predicted.

"Merlin help us all, Harry!" Ginny squeaked. "While you're wishing for a prodigy, do us a favor and wish that she's an obedient child too."

"I would, but I'm afraid that's not possible. Not with you and me for parents." Harry laughed. "She'll be mischief incarnate."

Ginny shook her head, afraid that her husband was right. "Well, there's one in every family. Two in mine."

"Your poor mother!" Harry said sympathetically. "Well, if she survived, so will we."

"Always." Ginny yawned. "I'm tired, sweetheart. Let's go to bed." She tugged Harry to his feet and together they went upstairs.

Moving the sleeping Severus into the middle of the bed, both Potters crawled on either side of him. Harry made sure to set a Tempus Charm so he would wake in four hours to give Severus his second dose of Magic Replenisher, then he fell asleep, and so did Ginny.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

It was early the next morning when Severus opened his eyes. For a moment he didn't remember where he was. But then it came back to him—summoning his Patronus to call for help, the high fever and chills and exhaustion from magical drain that had followed, Harry putting him in the ice water bath, Poppy giving him that bloody shot , and then Harry tucking him into the big bed with Mimic. Severus recalled Harry waking him earlier to give him two drafts of potions, one of them an Allergy Reliever, and the second dose of Magic Replenisher. He felt slightly better than he had yesterday . . . but he still felt exhausted and slightly sick to his stomach.

He glanced left and right, saw that Harry and Ginny were still sleeping, and felt strangely comforted by their presence. It was so very odd, feeling that way. He hadn't slept with another person in the same room for over twenty years . . . unless you counted this year, when he now shared a room with Alby. He couldn't ever recall crawling into bed with his parents, though he supposed he must have at some time. Eileen had told him once that his father hadn't been a nasty drunk when Severus was very small. That once he'd loved his son like a normal father . . . until the fateful day when Severus' magic emerged. Only Severus couldn't remember any of that. All he remembered was Tobias' cruelty. How bitterly ironic, he thought sadly, that the memories of darkness were always more vivid than those that were happy. He supposed it was because the bad memories left scars, while the good memories did not.

 _And really, Snape, how many good memories did you have?_ whispered his conscience. _Not many, not many at all._ He had put over 100 horrible memories into the Pensieve and still he had not removed them all. But this time he would work on creating good memories to outweigh the bad ones, he reminded himself. This time he had a chance for true happiness.

He sat up, wriggling around Harry, he needed to use the loo. Just as his feet touched the carpet, and he was about to stand, Harry woke up.

"Sev? What's wrong?" he asked, also sitting up. His hair looked like a haystack.

Severus looked up at him, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "Need the bathroom."

"Oh. Sure you do." Before Severus could say anything further, Harry had picked him up.

Severus wriggled. "I can walk."

"I know, but you're probably real tired still, so it's better if I carry you. That way you don't risk falling or an accident."

Severus flushed hotly. "I'd never . . .! I'm not some stupid puppy!"

Harry, realizing he'd insulted the younger wizard, said, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But sometimes when you're sick . . ." They entered the bathroom and Harry set Severus down in front of the toilet. Almost automatically, his hands went to take down the child's pajamas, as he did for Alby. But he forgot Severus wasn't Alby.

"Leave me alone! I'm not a baby, I can do it myself!" Severus snapped, his eyes filling with tears of humiliation.

"Sorry, I always help Alby when he's sick. . ." Harry began, realizing he'd put his foot in it again.

"Just get out!"

Harry retreated from the bathroom. He was not at his best this early in the morning, as was obvious by the blunders he kept making. He waited a minute or two before calling, "Sev, may I come in?"

"Why? You think I need help peeing?"

Harry winced at the sarcastic tone. "No. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I should have known better. I just thought maybe you might need some of that . . . err . . . cream on your bum."

"No. I'm fine." Severus said stiffly.

Harry heard the water running and after a moment, Severus came out. "I'm really not at my best at six in the morning, as I guess you can tell," he said, somewhat sheepishly.

Severus snorted and arched an eyebrow. "Obviously." Then he sighed and admitted, "I'm not my best when I'm sick either. I hate it."

"Me too," Harry agreed. "Do you think you can walk back to bed? Or should I carry you?"

Severus considered. The truth was, his legs felt like rubber and he was wobbly. "Umm . . . let me try walking first. If . . . If I need you, I'll say so."

"All right." Harry agreed, knowing how touchy Severus' pride was.

He watched as Severus took three shaky steps across the carpet before stopping, biting his lip, stubbornly taking another step, then saying softly, "Harry . . . I can't . . ."

Harry came and lifted the little boy up. "You're still weak from the magical drain, Sev." He gently placed the child on the bed. "There you go. A day of rest and you'll be your old self again."

Severus avoided the other's eyes for a moment. "I really _hate_ being sick."

"I know the feeling." Harry sat on the side of the bed. "When I was in the hospital, the Healers insisted I stay in bed for the first two days, they wouldn't even let me up to use the bathroom. They said I might pull or tear the newly healing skin on my back, and made me use a bedpan." He made a face. "That's why I'm so grateful for your burn salve, because it got me out of there quickly. You should be proud of yourself for inventing that. And for what you did yesterday with your Patronus. Casting one at your age is supposed to be impossible."

Severus shook his head. "If you have the will and the need, you can do almost anything. If I hadn't done that, Alby and I might have drowned. I didn't have a choice."

"Well, actually, you did. You could have given up. But you didn't. You saved Alby and that's a gift beyond price. I don't even have the words to tell you what that means to me."

"You don't need to. I already know," Severus said softly. "He's family, and family means everything." He coughed suddenly. "Would you mind getting me some water, Harry? My throat is dry."

"Sure, Sev." Harry Accio'd a glass of ice water and handed it to him.

"Thanks. You know, I'm not the only one who's done the impossible. You have too, Master of Death."

"Yeah, but I wasn't five when I destroyed Voldemort for good. The first time doesn't count, because my mum did all the work. It was _her_ magic that saved me that night."

"All right then, we've both done the impossible. It's who and what we are," Severus huffed. "Harry, if I have to stay in bed all day, can you please bring me something to read? Did you find a leather journal, by the way?"

"Yes. Whose is it?"

"It was a witch named Miranda Brentwood, I think she was an ancestor of the lady who owns this house. I also found a necklace with the diary that belonged to her. She wrote that they hid the necklace and the diary away to prevent them from falling into the hands of an enemy wizarding family. There was a lot more in there, but I never got a chance to finish it. I want to, if you'd bring me it."

"All right. But first you have to promise me you won't try and get up by yourself and you'll take all your potions. Poppy's orders. Or else she said to tell you she'll come back and give you another shot in your bum."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Humph! Bloody Healers! Fine . . . I promise."

"Good. Because here's another Fever Reducer for you," Harry reached over and uncapped the vial of green potion and handed it to Severus.

Severus wrinkled his nose, but took the potion without a fuss, holding his nose and gulping it down. Then he handed the vial back to Harry. "Anymore?"

"No, but unless you want to eat soap, you'd better mind your mouth," Harry warned.

"What?"

"You called Poppy a bloody Healer," Harry prompted.

"So? I've called her that before."

"When you were an adult. But now you're five and I don't let my kids talk like that."

"But I . . ." Severus sputtered.

"No excuses. This was your only warning. Next time I'll summon a bar of soap."

Severus glared at him. " _You_ said far worse in my hearing at school, Harry. And I never washed out _your_ mouth."

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let me," Severus grumbled.

Harry snickered. "You should have ignored him."

"Oh, right, and gotten sacked for mistreating his Golden Gryffindor."

"Dumbledore wouldn't have really done that."

"No? He considered you the savior of the wizarding world, Harry. As well as a favored grandchild. He gave me specific instructions to protect you and not discipline you. He didn't think you needed it, considering you had Voldemort hanging over you. I disagreed, but you can see how much my opinion was worth."

Harry looked shocked. "But that's . . . that's stupid! I never asked for him to give me special treatment."

Severus shrugged. "You wouldn't have needed to."

"He never should have done that. It was unfair. I know I'd never have thought that when I was thirteen, but now I do. All kids need discipline and rules, I learned that when I became a parent."

"That's why you're a good father," his former teacher said.

"Thank you, Severus." Harry reached out and ruffled his hair. "Then I take it you trust me to be fair to you with my discipline?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now watch your mouth."

The only thing Severus could say to that was, "Yes, sir."

"Let me go and get that journal. Would you like the blanket also?"

"It's spelled with a Warmth Charm," Severus told him. "And I'm not cold anymore."

Harry soon returned with the small leather diary and gave it to Severus. While the boy read, Harry curled up and dozed, since it was only six thirty, after all.

Severus began to read the potions recipes Miranda had written down. Some were standard healing drafts that any good potion apprentice learned, but others were specific to the area she had grown up in. There was a potion that cured stings from jellyfish and sea nettles, another that would summon schools of fish if sprinkled on the water. There was another that enabled one to breathe water for six hours, and another draft that transformed one into a seal for half a day.

He found the potions fascinating, as he had never had time to experiment with drafts pertaining to the sea and its creatures. But the Brentwoods were free traders and fishermen, and their livelihood was bound to the sea. He also enjoyed reading about Miranda's exploits, she had a lively way of describing events, even ones where she was in trouble for some misdeed.

But all of a sudden his eyes were closing, and he fell asleep with the diary over his face.

When he woke, Ginny was gone, though he could tell where she was by the smell of eggs and ham frying. His stomach rumbled hungrily. He sat up and reached for the glass of water, which was on the table next to Harry. It was difficult to grasp, the glass was beaded with water droplets, and he had to use both small hands to lift it.

He began to bring it over and sit down to drink it when it slipped suddenly.

To his horror, the cold water cascaded all over the sleeping Harry.

Harry woke up yelling as the water spilled all over his face and down his neck and back. "What the bloody _hell_!"

He was so shocked from being soaked with freezing water that he threw his arm back in a sleepy attempt to knock away whatever had spilled on him. His hand struck the glass in Severus' hand and also Severus, knocking the small boy sprawling.

Severus was about to apologize for spilling the water when he was knocked flat, and the shock of the smack on his face made him feel both frightened and betrayed. He started breathing in shallow gasps, his eyes wide and frightened. He put a hand to his cheek and whimpered, "It . . . was an accident . . . I didn't mean to . . . " Tears oozed their way down his reddened cheek and over his fingers. "You promised you'd never hit me, Potter. Not like him. But . . . you _lied_! You're all the same!" He curled up in a ball , and started sobbing, for he was too weak to get out of bed and too scared of angering Harry to call Ginny.

Harry was still muzzy from sleep, but he heard Severus crying and sat up. He didn't know what was going on, except that he was soaked and cold and Severus was crying. He grabbed his wand (he slept with it under his pillow) and quickly dried himself and his bed off. Then he turned to find Severus curled up on the other side of the bed, shaking with sobs. "Sevvy? What's wrong?" He placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder.

Severus cringed. "D-Don't touch me, Potter! J-just go away!"

Harry couldn't figure out what was the matter. He had fallen asleep while Severus was reading and the next thing he knew he was drenched with water. And why was Severus back to calling him by his last name? "Sevvy? Hey, are you sick?"

"Yes! I'm sick of . . . you people . . . breaking your promises . . ." Severus managed to get out between sobs.

"What? What are you talking about? I never broke my word to you." Harry cried, hurt.

"No? Then what do you call _this_?" Severus demanded, sitting up to glare tearfully at his guardian. There was a large red mark on his cheek. "Y-You hit me over an . . . accident . . . I . . . I was going to say sorry . . . for . . . spilling the water . . ."

Now Harry saw the empty glass on the bed, and to his horror he recalled throwing his arm out and feeling it strike something . . . he had thought it was a pillow . . . "Oh my God! Sev . . . dear Merlin, I swear I didn't hit you on purpose . . . I would _never_ . . . I was half-asleep and I just threw my arm out, I didn't even know you were there . . .swear to God I didn't . . ." He stared at the red mark on his ward's face and felt ill. "Sevvy, I'm so sorry!"

"Harry, why were you shouting?" Ginny asked, coming into the room. Then she saw Severus' face, and her husband looking wretchedly guilty, and snarled, "What the hell did you do, Potter? You _hit_ him?"

"Gin, it was an accident . . ." Harry began.

But before he could explain, Ginny came and picked up Severus, hugging him to her. "How _dare_ you? I'll give _you_ an accident, you bloody bounder!" Without pausing to think, she slapped Harry across the face.

The _crack_ echoed in the room, but Harry made no move to defend himself. He just sat there, stunned.

"Stop it!" Severus shouted. More tears fell down his face. "Ginny, don't! You don't understand."

"Damn right I don't. What the hell happened to you, Harry? Why would you do such a horrible thing?" Ginny demanded, looking down at Severus, who was clinging to her and snuffling softly.

"I didn't mean it, Ginny. I was sleeping and I got woken up by icy water spilling and I just . . ." he told her what had happened. "I would _never_ hit Severus like that deliberately, Gin. Don't you know me any better than that by now?"

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry. I've been so . . . emotionally crazy . . . I'm like one of those Muggle rides . . . a rollercoaster, I think it's called . . .one minute I'm wildly happy, the next I'm crying, or seeing red . . . when I saw his face like that and you looked . . . you looked so guilty . . . I just reacted . . . please forgive me . . . I'm so damn sorry . . ." Now she was crying as well. "Here, let me fix it . . ." she took her wand and uttered a healing charm.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it," Harry said. He silently thanked Merlin that Alby hadn't been here to see his parents lashing out like two crazy people at each other. "You were defending Sevvy from what you thought was a threat." He reached out to hug both Ginny and Severus tightly. "Sevvy, would you mind if I . . . held you a little?" Harry asked, his voice filled with remorse. "I just want to . . . to heal your face . . . I promise I won't . . . hurt you . . ."

"It'll be okay, Sevvy," Ginny murmured as she gently placed him in Harry's lap.

Severus looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears and said, "I was trying to tell you not to be mad at him . . . it was an accident." He blinked hard and turned to look at Harry. He saw that Harry's green eyes were filled with tears as well. Suddenly he threw his arms around Harry and cried, "I'm sorry, Harry! I shouldn't have spilled the water . . . it's my fault!"

"Shhh . . . I was stupid . . . you can't help it if you spilled the water on me . . . let me see, Sev . . ." Harry gently removed Severus' skinny arms from around his neck and turned his face up. Then he placed his hand over the hurt cheek and muttered a charm and it was healed. "All right now?"

Severus nodded and hugged Harry again. "I was stupid too . . . I should've known you wouldn't just . . . smack me around. But I just . . . it reminded me of my . . . my father . . ."

"Yeah, I know . . ." He was so relieved that Seveus forgave him, and he had not destroyed their fragile trust with one misplaced smack, that he had to blink back tears. Harry rubbed his ward's back and murmured, "It's been one hell of a morning. Gin, is there anything for breakfast?"

"Of course. I was just going to bring you two a tray." She departed, leaving the two of them alone.

Harry watched her go, then said, "Merlin, I'm lucky she loves me, or else I'd be dead on the floor right now. Heaven help anyone who _really_ wants to hurt her kids. Hell hath no fury like a mother avenging her children."

"Scary, isn't it?" Severus remarked.

"Terrifying."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~Break**

Alby wandered in after Severus had finished his breakfast, holding a piece of parchment in his hand. "Hey, Sevvy! I'm sorry you're sick. Mummy tol' me it's 'cause you used your magic to call for help when we was stuck in the tunnel."

"Yeah, that's why I'm stuck in bed all day." Severus patted the bed.

Alby climbed up next to him. "I made you a pick-ture, Sevvy." He handed Severus the parchment.

Severus looked at the picture, trying to decipher it. "It looks very . . . interesting, Al. What's it of?"

"It's you an' me visiting the wildlife sanc'try. Daddy said that we can go tomorrow if you're all better, so I drew us goin' there."

"That's great, Alby. Thanks," Severus said. "I'd like to go there."

"Me too! Me too!" Alby cried, bouncing up and down on the bed.

Severus had to smile at the little boy's enthusiasm.

He reached for Miranda's diary, intending on reading some more of it, when Alby spied it.

"Sevvy, is that the story we was reading in the secret room?"

"Yes, this is Miranda's journal." Severus answered.

"Can you read me some more?"

Before Severus could say yes or no, they heard Ginny calling, "Albus Severus, what did I tell you about putting away your crayons and paper? This room is a disgrace! Come here, right now."

"Uh oh," Alby groaned. "I forgot to put away my crayons . . . and my toys . . . and my sparkle paints . . ."

"Better hurry up and go over there, before you get in trouble," Severus advised.

Alby scurried out of the room. "Comin', Mummmy!"

Twenty minutes later, Alby returned, this time he had something wrapped in tissue in his small hands. "Here, Sevvy! I brung you a present, so you get well faster." He carefully set the present down on the bed next to his brother and climbed up on the bed. "Open it!"

Severus set down the diary, and took the present and unwrapped it. He gasped. "This is . . . wicked, Al! Did you make this yourself?"

"Mummy helped me some," his brother said. "She put the glue charm on it and took the pick-ture. Do you like it?"

"It's one of the best presents I've ever gotten." Severus told his brother sincerely. He gently stroked a finger over the picture frame, which had been created by gluing many tiny and small seashells together. Inside the frame was a photo of Harry, Ginny, Alby, and himself. It was one of the first pictures Ginny had taken, when they were all standing in front of the sandcastle. Everyone was smiling and waving. It made Severus smile. It was the first real photo he'd ever had of himself since his rebirth. He smiled at it. He felt a surge of warmth flow through him as he studied the photo. He looked like he belonged with them, and they were a real family at last.

"I'm going to put it here," Severus said, putting the framed picture on the night stand next to him. "You want to hear more of Miranda's diary?"

"Yeah! Read it to me, Sevvy! Please?" Alby curled up next to his big brother. "I gots my listening ears on."

" _October 15th, 1889:_

_Today I quarreled with my stuck-up cousin Amanda. She's my Aunt Valerie's daughter, and a more spoilt brat you cannot find. We were brewing a potion and she wouldn't listen to me when I told her not to add the bristle boar quills when the fire was on, and the whole solution was ruined. I was so mad I called her a silly numbskull. Then she went and pulled my hair! So I kicked her one in the shin. Served her right, the little goose! But then she goes wailing like a big crybaby to her mama. Now **I'm** the one stuck in my room all day till supper! It's so unfair. I wish Dad were home, he always listens to my side before he gives out punishments. But Aunt Valerie never does, she thinks Amanda's an angel that can do no wrong. Ha! More like the devil! The way she carried on over her shin, you'd of thought I whacked her with a cauldron stirrer. She pulled out a great hunk of my hair and you don't see me weeping and wailing like a baby in leading strings._

_Oh, Dad, I wish I was a boy sometimes, then I could go with you on your ship and collect all kinds of things and see the world . . ."_

Alby listened, rapt, to Severus' narrative, until he drifted off to sleep, his head on Severus' shoulder.

Severus looked down and saw his brother asleep, then yawned and joined him, carefully placing the journal beneath his pillow.

And that was how Ginny and Harry found them an hour later. They couldn't help but smile at the closeness between the two boys, who came from radically different backgrounds, but who were as close as if they truly were blood brothers.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_The next day:_

That morning, Severus felt one hundred percent better. His fever was gone and so was the terrible weakness. Harry called Poppy and she came and did a reading on his magical core, pronouncing him back to normal. She gave him a hug to celebrate, making him blush.

"Yay! Sevvy's all better, now we can go see the animals! The animals!" He sang at the top of his lungs.

Harry winced. "Alby, try and sing a bit quieter, won't you? I think they heard you in Scotland." A singer his son was not.

"But I like to sing, Daddy," his son said.

"Yeah, and I like to be able to hear myself think," his father retorted, tweaking his son's nose. "Got me?"

"Uh huh. I need to be quiet so you can think, and you take a long time, because you're a man, and men take forever to figure things out."

"We what? Where did you hear that one?" Harry cried indignantly.

"Aunt Mione said it. And Mummy agreed with her," Alby answered innocently.

"Figures!" Harry snorted.

They Apparated to the wildlife refuge, which was a large preserve containing all sorts of local wildlife, ordinary as well as magical. There were several trails, and along them were benches, and some of the benches also had tables next to them so people could stop and eat. Bags of animal feed were sold in the gift shop and there was a center where you could go and see pictures of the animals there and learn about them. Most of the trails had magical boundaries on them so the animals couldn't roam around and startle people. But a few, like the deer park, were wide open, and visitors could walk in and feed the deer treats. Some of them were tame and would eat out of your hand.

While they walked down the trails, looking for animals in the trees and brush, Ginny began to discuss something she had seen in the local paper. "Harry, tomorrow's our last day here, and I saw in Cove Courier that they're going to have a bonfire on the beach tomorrow night. They'll be roasting marshmallows and little sausages and toasting grilled cheese. They'll have pumpkin juice and fizzy lemonade and making something called S'mores for a sweet. It sounds like fun. Maybe we should go to it. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. How about you, boys? Would you like to go to the bonfire?" Harry asked his sons.

"Will there be other kids there?" asked Alby.

"Uh, yes, I imagine there would be." Harry said.

"Can we go swimming?" asked Severus, he had missed swimming while being stuck in bed all day.

"Yes, of course we can," Ginny answered. "I didn't have enough swim time this holiday. I think it'll do me good." Swimming always relaxed her, and with this pregnancy she felt wound tighter than a time turner.

They had reached the deer park. They walked into the middle of the grassy verge, holding their bags of crunchy animal feed at the ready. Alby was so excited he couldn't stand still. "Where are they, Mummy?" he shrilled.

"Shh, Albus!" Ginny hushed him. "Deer don't like loud noises. You have to be quiet, like a little mouse."

"Okay," Alby whispered. He kept his eyes focused on the grass and the trees.

Harry stood, relaxed and calm, next to Ginny, and Severus was next to him, waiting patiently.

There was a flicker of movement in the trees beyond. Then a group of silver deer began to creep from the forest verge. There were four does, two with small fawns at their side, and a large buck with seven point antlers. They carefully made their way over to where Harry and his family waited.

"Sevvy!" Alby whispered loudly. "That deer looks like the one that came in the tunnel to help us." He pointed to a dainty looking doe, somewhat smaller than the others.

Severus looked at her, and thought his brother was right. The pretty doe did sort of resemble his Patronus.

The does and fawns continued to approach, but the buck remained wary, watching from a few feet away.

Alby frowned, "Why isn't that one coming, Mummy? The one with the horns?"

"That's a buck, Alby, a daddy deer," Ginny explained. "And his job is to watch and make sure his family's safe."

"Oh. But don't he want some treats?" her son queried, still staring at the buck as if mesmerized.

Ginny and Harry poured treats in their hands and held them out for the deer family, showing the boys how to feed the deer. As the does and fawns began to nibble the feed, Severus cautiously walked towards the pretty doe with some feed held out.

"I won't hurt you. Come and get it," he called softly.

The pretty doe ambled over, sniffed his hand, then licked the feed from it delicately.

Severus grinned. "Here, girl. Want some more, beautiful one?"

The slender doe ate all the feed from his hand. Severus wished he had more to give her.

Then all at once she lifted her head and looked him directly in the eyes. He saw to his amazement that instead of the liquid brown eyes he'd expected, this doe had green eyes like leaves. He felt his head swim, and then a familiar voice spoke into his mind.

_"Soon, Sev, I'll be with you."_

"Lily?" he gasped.

But the doe shook her head and her eyes returned to normal. She reared up before him, then spun and raced off.

Severus stared after her in longing. "Hurry, Lily," he murmured.

Harry had turned and seen the doe rear up and was startled. As he asked Severus about the deer, Ginny was busy feeding the rest of the herd. The three were having such a good time that no one noticed when Alby sneaked away to see the buck standing halfway across the field.

Ginny looked up as the does began to leave and said, "Harry, where's Alby?"

Harry turned around. "What do you mean, where's Alby? Isn't he . . .?"

"No. I thought he was feeding the fawn."

Harry's mouth tightened. "Ginny, if he's run off to explore again, I swear I'm going to paddle his behind . . ." he trailed off as he saw an astonishing sight.

There stood his small son, standing beside the great buck, holding his hand out and the big animal was gently lipping the feed off Alby's hand as if he were the family pet.

"Well, I'll be!" Harry whistled. "How on earth did he do that? That deer's wild as they come, and I've never seen a buck eat out of someone's hand, they're too wary."

The next thing they saw astonished them even more.

Alby began to stroke the buck, putting his little hand up to pat the buck's velvety nose, and even scratch the base of the antlers when the buck lowered his head. The deer was practically kneeling so the boy could touch the top of his head.

"Come on, Storm, let's say hi to my mum and dad!" they heard Alby say to the buck.

Severus wanted to chuckle at the way his brother talked to the deer, as if it could understand him. His jaw hung open when the stately buck began to pace beside Alby, following the child like a dog. "Harry . . ." He tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Do you see what I see? Or am I dreaming?"

"If you are, then so am I," Harry said.

"Harry . . . that deer is following him . . . as if . . . as if he understands every word Alby spoke to him," Ginny hissed, awestruck. "These aren't magical deer, are they?"

"No, I don't think so."

His son approached, talking to the buck a mile a minute. Every so often the stag would pause and bob his head, as if agreeing with the child.

Alby ran up to them, his green eyes alight with joy. "Mum, Dad, Sevvy! This is Storm, he's my new friend. He's the leader of the Shooting Star herd. He says he's almost ten years old and his wives are Rishka and Briar, and he has two daughters, Ashkin and Misty, and the babies are Vallon and Sunny."

To their shock, the deer bowed to them, then he tossed his great antlers and stood proudly before them.

"He says he's pleased to meet you," Alby piped up.

"Al, what do you mean he _says_?" asked Severus. "You're pretending, right? Like we do at home, with Bucky and Mimic. You're talking for him, right?"

His brother shook his head. "No, Sevvy. I'm not making it up. I can hear him in my head. I heard him call to me before, that's why I went by him."

"What do you mean, he called to you? What did he say?" Severus queried.

"He said, _come closer, little Speaker. Come and speak with me, who has the gift of beast tongues._ So I did, and he told me his name and the names of his wives and kids." Alby related seriously. "Can't you hear him, Sevvy?"

"No, Al. I'm not . . . that is I don't have the gift of beast tongues."

Alby looked shocked, that there was something his brother didn't know or couldn't do. "Mum, Dad, can _you_ hear Storm talking?"

Both elder Potters shook their heads.

Alby's mouth hung open now. "Storm, how come they can't hear you and I can?"

The stag pawed the ground and snorted, bobbing his head.

"Really? Only me? Wow! I'm like . . . like Alan and Jack in the story we made up. Remember, Sevvy? Remember? Jack could talk to animals too!"

"Harry, our baby has one of the old magics," Ginny said to her husband, smiling proudly. "He's a Beast Master."

"He's a Beast Master?" Harry repeated. "Just what is that, Ginny?"

"It means that he can speak the language of all beasts and birds, and someday he can also command them. Some Beast Masters can also transform into animal shape, similar to an Animagus, but more naturally. Beast Masters are also skilled in Herbology and the earth magics. There hasn't been a Beast Master in our family since . . . since my great great grandfather's day. And even then he was a distant cousin on my mum's side." She was grinning broadly and tears of joy were flowing down her face.

Storm snorted again, sounding regretful.

"Do you have to go?" Alby was saying to the buck sadly.

The great deer bent his head and whuffed into Alby's face. Then he licked the little boy's face.

Alby giggled. "Okay, Storm! You go back and be with your family. I hope you have fun playing with your fawns. And tell your does hi from me!"

He waved as the great stag flicked his tail and then bounded away across the meadow. "Bye, Storm!"

The little boy turned around and asked, "Mummy, did you see me talking to the deer?"

"Yes, sweetie, I did," Ginny said, wiping her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Mummy? Are you sad?" Alby asked, coming over to give her a hug. His green eyes were anxious.

"No, Alby. I'm proud . . . so proud. I have two very talented sons." Ginny said, then she turned and buried her face in her hands.

Severus stared at the weeping witch and wondered why Harry wasn't concerned. "Harry, what's wrong with Ginny?"

"Nothing. She . . . ah . . . gets like that when she's expecting." Harry said, going to hug his wife. "Hey, love, can you turn off the faucet? You're scaring the boys a little."

"I'm sorry . . ." Ginny sniffed. "I'm so happy I could float . . . and I'm crying my eyes out too. I can't seem to help it. I think I need a Calming Draught." She dabbed her face with a cloth in her pocket.

Severus stared at the redhaired witch. Had he understood Harry right? "Ginny, you're . . . going to have a baby?"

"Yes, Sevvy," she said, turning to look at him, smiling. "Poppy confirmed it. Soon you're going to have a new little brother or sister."

Severus looked a little bit uneasy. But then he smiled. "Congratulations! I wonder what it will be?"

"Where, Mummy? Where's the baby?" Alby asked, looking around as if expecting the baby to just appear out of thin air.

"In here," Ginny guided her youngest' s hand to lie atop her still flat tummy.

Alby's eyes widened. "How did the baby get in there, Mum?"

Ginny blushed and turned to Harry. "Harry, tell your son how the baby got inside me."

"Ginny!" Harry sputtered. "I can't tell him that!"

"Why, Dad? Don't you know?" his son asked.

"Yeah, Harry? Don't you know?" Severus asked, snickering.

"Be quiet, Sevvy! Before I make _you_ tell him where babies come from." Harry threatened. "Alby, how the baby got inside your mummy is . . . well . . . it's . . . complicated . . . err . . ."

"Dad, do I hafta get a book and look it up?" asked his son, puzzled.

"No . . . no, of course not . . .!" Harry stammered. He was blushing furiously now. He whirled and glared at his wife and son. "Stop it!"

They were holding their sides, laughing their asses off.

"It's kind of like magic, Al . . ."

"It is? Did you wave your wand and cast a spell on her?" Alby inquired innocently.

"Umm . . ."

Severus fell on the ground, howling with mirth. There were times when he absolutely adored his little brother.


	28. Of Bonfires and Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the bonfire Sirius is the target of bullies--until someone totally unexpected comes to his rescue

After Harry's rather disastrous attempt to explain where babies come from, Alby turned to Ginny and asked, "Mum, when will the baby come out?"

"Well, the baby needs to grow inside me for nine months. The baby's been in me for about amonth now, so it will be born in January."

"January's my birthday!" Alby clapped his hands. "I was born on January 9th. Like you, Sevvy! Will the baby be born on my birthday too?"

Ginny smiled. "It could. Or it could be born later in the month. We'll have to wait and see."

"Oh." He cocked his head at his mother, then asked, "How's it fit inside your tummy?"

"The baby's tiny right now, Alby. Smaller than your hand." Ginny explained.

Alby stared at his hand. "It's _that_ little?"

"But it'll grow a lot in eight months," Harry said. "Until it'll be about this big when it's born." He held his hands apart to the size of a newborn baby.

Alby looked skeptical. "Are you sure, Dad?"

"Yes. That's how big you were when you were born." Harry chuckled.

"What do you want the baby to be—boy or girl?" asked Severus.

"I wanna a girl baby," Alby stated. "I don't want a little brother that breaks all my toys. Teddy said Jamie always did that."

Harry snickered. "Well, son, your mum and I were hoping for a girl too."

"I wouldn't mind a sister," Severus agreed. "Since I've already got a little brother."

"How do we make sure we get a girl?" Alby wanted to know.

"Al, we can't _make_ the baby come out a girl." Severus told him. "That's up to God."

"Oh." Alby's forehead wrinkled and then he said, "Then I guess I gotta talk to God and tell him to please make this baby a girl. 'Cause if it's a boy, He can take it back and give it to somebody else."

Ginny, Harry, and Severus all burst out laughing.

Alby looked from one to the other, bewildered. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Alby!" Ginny picked him up and hugged him.

Her son hugged her back, then squirmed to be put down. "Come on, Mum! I wanna go and see some other animals. Maybe I can talk to them too." He grasped Ginny's hand and tugged her away from the deer park.

Still snickering, Harry and Severus followed.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

It was the last day of the holiday, and both Alby and Severus slept until ten o'clock. Severus was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he came down to breakfast that morning. He sat there for a moment, trying to wake up, while Ginny set a small plate in front of him with some French toast and bacon. "Sev, would you like some strawberries or blueberries on top?"

"Only a little, thanks," he replied. Those two fruits combined tended to give him diarrhea if he ate too much of them. He slowly began to eat.

Alby, in contrast, asked for bananas with his French toast, then proceeded to pile the banana slices on his plate and push his French toast around, slopping syrup all over the table.

Ginny frowned. "Albus, stop playing and start eating."

"I'm not hungry," Alby replied. He kept glancing out the window, which was partially open and you could hear the birds singing. "I wanna go say good morning to the birds."

"After you eat," his mother said firmly.

Alby crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Mu-u-m! I'm not hungry!"

Ginny was about to snap at him , when Harry touched her arm lightly. "Gin, don't force him. He'll eat when he's hungry. He's excited right now about his new talent."

"Harry, I don't want him thinking he can just—"

"Relax, hon. Let him go and say hello, then we'll see if he's hungry afterwards. I don't want our last morning here to end with a fight."

Ginny reluctantly nodded. "All right. Alby, you're excused. But when you're finished saying hi to those birds, I want you to come back and see if you can eat four bites of your breakfast."

Alby eagerly pushed his chair back. "Okay, Mummy," he said, then he dashed over to the half-open window and called, "Good morning, Mr. Seagull! My name's Alby, what's yours?"

Soon a seagull had landed in the yard, close to the window and it began screeching to the little Beast Master.

Severus winced at the raucous noise. Then he said, "How come when Al talks to the animals, we hear it in English? Shouldn't we hear it in bird language or whatever, like Parseltongue?"

"That's the nature of a Beast Master, Sevvy," Ginny answered. "To our ears, he's speaking English, but to the ears of the beasts and birds, he's speaking in their tongue. Parseltongue is different because snakes are reptiles."

They watched, while eating breakfast, Alby speaking to the seagull. The little boy talked to the seagull for about five minutes, then the seagull flew away. Alby waved at it, then turned around and announced, "I'm hungry now, Mum. Can I have more cinnamon on my French toast?" He came and sat back down at his place.

"You may," Ginny said, and sprinkled more cinnamon over his portion.

Then her son ate, and inbetween bites babbled happily about the seagull named Windward and how he ate fish for breakfast and had a mate name Skyfar who was teaching their little ones to fly.

After breakfast, Severus decided to read more of Miranda's journal, and chose the part where she was having lessons with her Aunt Tabitha about using the necklace of disguise.

_July 23rd, 1889:_

_Today Aunt Tabitha taught me how to use the power of the necklace. First she told me about the history of the necklace. The shell of the necklace had been a gift from one of the Selkie folk, those magical beings who could turn themselves from seal to human. It was told that an ancestor had caught the Selkie man in his net, and instead of killing him, set him free. The Selkie, in gratitude gave him a magical shell, that could hide our ancestor from any who_ _sought him harm, and enable him to appear like any person or creature he wished, for a span of up to two hours a day._

_To use it, Aunt Tabitha said, all I had to do was grasp the shell in my hand, and think about either becoming invisible or blending into the background, or appearing like a certain person. It didn't sound hard, but like anything else, it requires the utmost concentration and will. It took me several tries before I could fade into a tree and look like part of the bark._

_Aunt Tabitha says that during times of great trouble, the necklace has saved many members of our family from corrupt officials and lords. She says that many pureblood families would kill to get their hands on it, and that's why we must always be careful never to tell anyone where we put the necklace. I would never be so stupid._

Severus placed the journal on his bed and climbed down the ladder. He had put the rosewood box inside his trunk, and now he went and removed it. He slipped the necklace over his head and grasped the shell in his hand. Then he closed his eyes and imagined himself blending into the wall. He felt a tingling feeling spread through him and when he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror hung over the dresser, he couldn't see himself in it.

Grinning, he wished himself visible and tried changing his appearance. That was harder, but after a few tries, he managed to make himself look something like Cory, and then he changed into Harry, and even Ron. Each time he used the necklace, he felt a quiver run through him. When he was satisfied he had mastered the necklace's power, he tucked it beneath his shirt.

Alby came in a few moments later and asked if he wanted to make a puzzle, and Severus agreed, spending the next half hour putting together a puzzle called _The Potions Lesson_. Once they had done that, both boys felt sleepy, and took a nap without being told.

After lunch, Ginny and Harry went down to the beach and while Ginny and Severus swam in the warmed water, Alby and Harry built another sandcastle.

Severus swam happily with the water wings, and Ginny rented a kickboard and floated in the breakers.

Harry had just finished digging a moat around their mostly completed sandcastle, and Alby went to get water in his little pail to fill it, when a crowd of about six women, from twenty to forty suddenly appeared on the beach in their bathing suits. They were whispering and giggling among themselves, and as soon as they spotted Harry, squealed ecstatically.

"Ooh, _look_! It's Harry Potter!"

"Wow! He's soo adorable! Even better than his pictures!"

"I hear he's a professor now!"

"Oh my Merlin! I'd love for him to teach me!" squealed a small blond haired woman. "I can't take my eyes off him!"

"Me neither! Isn't he dreamy? I could just . . . eat him with a spoon!"

There came gasps and sighs of longing then.

Cautiously, the little blond approached. "Umm . . . Mr. Potter? I was wondering . . . would you mind signing this photograph?"

Harry looked up . . . and found himself staring down her suit, her chest was level with his eyes when he was sitting and he had good view of her assets. "Uh . . err . . ." Blushing, he stood up. "Who are you?"

"My name's Helena, and I've been a secret admirer of yours ever since you hoodwinked old Dark and Scaly." She handed him a quill and he signed the photograph.

Suddenly, as if that were a signal, the rest of the women pressed forward, and soon Harry was surrounded by squealing, giggling, panting women.

"Harry, can you sign this biography?" one asked, her eyes perusing him as if she could see right through his shorts and shirt. She thrust a copy of a book called _Harry Potter: the Man Behind the Myth_ , which was one of the first biographies he'd agreed to have written.

"Sure." He took her quill and signed the inside front cover, after asking her name, it was Samantha.

As he turned around, he felt a hand cup his backside and a high pitched giggle. Blushing hotly, he turned and said, "Hey! I'm a married man, so none of that, ladies!"

"Oh, who cares?" pouted a pretty brunette. "Plenty of married men have flings. And you have a mighty fine bum, much better than my last lover."

"And look at those lips! Mmm!" said another, pressing closer to him.

"You said it, Mimi! Makes me want to get a piece of him."

 _A piece of me?_ thought Harry, alarmed. He tried to back up, but the women had pushed him against the sandcastle.

A tall woman built like a model, with flowing reddish hair and blue eyes thrust herself against him. "Harry, you stud!" she whispered breathlessly. "Would you mind signing your name on my left boob? I have a permanent inking quill right here!"

"You want me to sign _where_?" Harry choked. "I can't do that!"

"Sure you can, sugar. I don't mind," she purred, her hand going to her blouse.

"All right, that's enough! I don't sign body parts, only paper," he told her firmly. "And quit flirting with me, my wife won't appreciate it." He could just imagine the expression on Ginny's face if she'd heard what this woman had said!

"Aww, he's shy! And your wife ought to be used to it by now. You're the wizarding world's greatest sex symbol. Don't you know?

" _S-sex symbol?_ " Harry stuttered. Merlin, but Ginny was going to kill him! Now he'd dealt with fans before, but none of them were as persistent as this group of women, who were looking at him as if they wanted to tear his clothes off.

Ginny and Severus were coming out of the ocean when they saw the women surrounding Harry.

"Oh, Merlin! Not again!" Ginny groaned. "Why can't they just leave him alone?"

"Because he's a hero," Severus said.

He saw one of the women reach out and place her palm on his face. Another grabbed his sleeve, and proceeded to rip a piece off.

"Great Merlin!" Severus cried. "They're like . . . like animals!"

"Bloody sirens!" Ginny snorted, striding up the beach. "Harry, darling, we really have to run. Or else we'll be late for your appointment."

"Hi, Gin!" Harry called, waving at her.

Several of his admirers looked annoyed.

"What appointment?" asked one, pouting.

Before Harry could answer, Ginny did. "His appointment with his therapist. After the fight with Voldemort, he's never been the same."

That statement was followed by groans and cries of, "What do you mean? Is he sick?"

Ginny reached through the circle of women and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him free. "Sevvy, Alby! Time to go home!"

Both boys came when called, but Severus was scowling, he had wanted more time in the water.

"Don't sulk, Sevvy," Ginny consoled the grumpy child. "We'll come back later and swim, when those man-eaters aren't around."

"Humph!" was all Severus replied.

"Thanks for the rescue, Ginny. For a minute there I thought they were going to rip me in half," Harry said ruefully. "Like a bone between two dogs."

"Not on my watch," was all his wife said.

"Mummy, why was all those girls by Daddy?" Alby asked.

"They wanted his autograph," Severus answered.

Because the bonfire served food, Ginny didn't cook anything that night. The bonfire began at seven and ended at midnight. The two elder Potters made sure they took naps along with the children so they would be well rested for the activities later on that night. There would be games of Frisbee toss and roasting marshmallows and story time.

Alby was so excited he couldn't sleep, and kept pestering Severus, who wanted to, with questions and waking him up.

Finally, even Severus' patience wore out and he snapped at the child, "Merlin's beard, Al! Will you shut up and go to sleep? You'll find out all the answers to your questions tonight, now zip it!"

Then he turned and buried his face in the pillow.

Alby sniffled, he was sensitive and Severus' yelling at him had hurt his feelings. He curled up with Bucky and cried into the hippogriff's side.

Of course, that made it impossible for Severus to sleep and he sat up and growled, "Now what's the matter?"

"Nothin'," Alby mumbled tearfully.

"Then why are you crying over nothing?"

"You yelled at me, Sevvy!" Alby whined.

Severus heaved a huge sigh. "Because you keep waking me up and you're being really annoying."

"Don' be mad, Sevvy. I'll try not to."

"Try real hard." Severus told him, then because he felt guilty losing his temper, he added, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"'Kay, Sevvy."

This time when Severus closed his eyes, all was quiet.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The bonfire was crackling merrily when the Potters arrived. As promised, Ginny made sure she and Severus, joined by Alby, went for a swim before joining several other familes on the beach. Harry was sitting on a blanket, claiming a spot for them.

After awhile, Ginny grew tired and made Severus promise to stay close to shore before moving on up the beach to join Harry.

Alby engaged him in a splashing match, and by the time the water had been shaken out of faces and ears, Severus was aware of someone watching.

He looked up right into the smirking face of Ted Lupin.

"Teddy!" exclaimed Alby. "How'd you get here?"

"Dad Apparated me," the eldest Lupin smirked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Severus.

"Uncle Harry wrote Dad about the cool bonfire and next thing I knew he was asking if anyone wanted to join him. So of course I said yes, and Sirius and Jamie too, and here we are. He wanted to surprise Uncle Harry. So, how was your vacation so far? Didja stay out of trouble?"

"It was great!" Alby said. "'Cept for getting stuck in the secret tunnel and getting a tummyache from eating too much trifle."

"Ah. Been there and done that," Teddy said. "Only I ate too much banana nut fudge."

"My tummy really hurt till Sevvy gave me leaves to eat."

"Leaves?" Teddy looked puzzled.

"Mint leaves," Severus clarified.

"Oh. Where'd you learn that?"

"My mother," replied Severus.

"My mum made me eat prunes and drink the juice after eating all that fudge," Teddy admitted.

"How come?" asked Alby curiously.

"Because he was constipated," Severus answered.

"Sevvy, what's that mean?"

"It's when you can't poop," Teddy told him, grimacing.

"Oh. I got like that once last year when I ate too many nuts. I kept spitting out the potion Mummy gave me, so Daddy put medicine in my bum and it was yucky. I ain't ever making him do that again." Alby made a face.

"Next time just drink the potion, Alby," Severus advised. "And don't eat too many nuts."

"I will." Alby glanced back over to the bonfire. "I wonder when dinner is? I'm hungry."

"Me too." Teddy said. Then he asked about the secret tunnel and Severus explained about Driftwood House being the refuge of free traders and the smuggled goods. "That sounds so wicked! Except for getting stuck and almost drowning. If we go back to the house, can you show me it?"

"Ginny made me promise not to go down there again, but I can show you where it is," Severus said. An instant later he regretted those hasty words, because showing Teddy meant showing Sirius and Jamie too, and Severus wouldn't put it past those two to go down into the tunnel and find mischief.

Teddy sniffed the air. "Mmm . . . I smell something good."

"I think it's sausages," Severus said. "They're roasting them over the fire."

Just then they heard Remus calling, "Teddy, go and get your brothers, it's dinnertime!"

"Okay, Dad!" Teddy called back.

"Dinnertime!" Alby yelled, then he ran out of the water and towards the blanket where his parents were sitting, along with Remus.

"Where are they?" asked Severus.

"Somewhere down there," Teddy waved his hand to the right. "Little brothers!" Teddy groused to Severus as they walked along the beach, searching for Sirius and Jamie. "Sometimes they're a pain in the bum. Only Alby's not as bad as Siri and Jamie."

"Mostly," Severus said. "But sometimes he wakes me up in the middle of the night or won't let me fall asleep and that really annoys me."

"I know what you mean. Once Jamie and Sirius were talking so much and making stupid jokes that I couldn't take it and I threw my pillow at them."

"And that didn't start a fight?"

"Yeah, it did. We all were beating each other with pillows, but of course, the little idiots got loud and woke up my dad. He wasn't very happy. He made us all stand in the corner for five minutes, and after that he gave us two smacks and sent us to bed. I really wanted to strangle them that time."

"Sometimes it sucks being the older brother."

"You can say that again."

They were now halfway down the beach, where some of the older kids were playing with a volleyball and some Frisbees. Most of them weren't paying attention to the two smaller children, they were too focused on their game.

A little beyond the volleyball game, there was a knot of about four children, boys of about twelve or so, and something about them made the hairs on the back of Severus' neck prickle. Having been the victim of bullies for nearly all of his schooldays, he could tell when kids were up to no good.

Just then, a panting and dirty Jamie ran up to them. He had bruises on his elbows and a scratch down one shin. "Teddy! You have to help Sirius! Those big boys came over and stole our flying disc and when Sirius told them to give it back, they laughed and knocked him down. He tried to punch them and stuff, but they're too big to fight and now they're saying they're gonna throw Siri in the ocean!"

Teddy paled. "Jamie, run and get Dad or Uncle Harry."

Jamie turned and ran down the beach.

Teddy and Severus approached the knot of boys, who were standing around gloating and sneering at Sirius, in the middle of the circle. Sirius was lying on the ground, sandy and bruised, with blood trickling from a cut lip. It was plain he was scared and had been crying.

Teddy's fists clenched and he growled. His hair turned from brown to a shocking red color.

Severus grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? You can't just try and attack them. They'll pound you into the ground."

"I have to do something!" Teddy cried. "I can't just let them hurt my brother."

"Wait a minute. Let me think," Severus said, staring at the battered Sirius.

There had been many a time when Severus had wished Sirius had a taste of his own medicine. Had wished for the other boy to feel the pain and humiliation he had put Severus through. Even now, he still felt a grim measure of satisfaction, but that feeling was soon eclipsed by something else . . . empathy. Severus could remember all too well being tormented by the Marauders, who usually never fought fair, and always jumped him three on one. He knew how it felt to be at another's mercy and be helpless to do anything to change it.

One of the bullies laughed and held out a blue Frisbee to Sirius, then pulled it back when he reached for it. "You want this, crybaby? Come and get it. Or are you too afraid, you itty bitty mama's boy?"

"Give that back! It's mine!"

"I found it lying on the sand. Finders keepers, losers weepers," sneered the blond boy.

"No! It's mine!" Sirius yelled, stamping his foot on the ground. He ran at the older boy, trying to grab the blue disc, crying and hitting the bigger boy. "Give it back!"

"Why don't you cry about it?" mocked another boy. He shoved Sirius and knocked him sprawling. The others hooted and laughed.

Severus felt his gut clench. He didn't know what to do, keep watching Sirius get pounded or try and do something about it. _What can you do, anyway? You're only five, they'd pulverize you, Snape. It'd be different if you were your old self again. Then you could put the fear of God into those bullies._

His hand closed upon the necklace of disguise he still had beneath his shirt. He recalled Miranda's words about using the necklace. He clasped it tightly and concentrated. An instant later he felt the familiar tingle of an active spell flow over him and knew it had worked.

He stalked forward and growled in his silky sharp voice that always promised detention for a wrong doer, "Just what in Merlin's name is going on here, gentlemen? Can't find any other way to amuse yourself except by picking on someone smaller than you?"

The boys turned abruptly and paled when they saw who was standing behind them.

"We were only having a bit of sport, we was."

"Yeah, sir, the kid wanted to play with us."

"No, I didn't!" Sirius screamed, tears flowing freely down his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't know what to say or how to react.

For the tall intimidating presence of a grown Severus Snape stood behind them, scowl, greasy hair, sarcastic tongue and all.

"I'd say, by the looks of things, that you are lying. No child calls being humiliated a game. Leave the boy alone, you nasty little brats. Before I make you regret your mothers ever brought you into this world," the stranger said menacingly. And such was the look in his eyes and the sheer presence he projected, that all the boys cringed and backed away from the tall wizard in the billowing black cloak. "Go!" he snarled, and the boys scattered.

Sirius climbed slowly to his feet. "S-Severus? Is that . . . really you?"

"Of course, Black." Severus snorted.

"How did you . . . get your old body back?"

"I didn't, you dunderhead. This is a disguise."

"A disguise? You're pretending to be yourself?"

"Shut up, Sirius! The least you could do was say thank you, or did you get all the manners knocked out of your head?"

"Errr . . .thanks, Sn—er . . . Severus." Sirius stammered. "But why would you help me?"

"Because no one should have to go through that . . . not even you." Severus said sincerely.

Sirius was dumbfounded. That had been the last thing he expected Severus to say. He expected sarcasm and mockery from his former victim, not being rescued by him. When he had been getting hit and kicked and teased by those older boys, for the first time he learned what it was like to be at the mercy of those stronger and crueler than you, and he found that he totally loathed the fear, despair, pain, and humiliation he was feeling. Was this how Snape had felt all those years ago?

In that moment, Sirius had a revelation. All those years ago, when he had been a Marauder, he had convinced himself that Severus Snape was a greasy no-good kid destined to go dark and that he deserved whatever malicious prank or hex the Marauders decided to throw at him. From pink soap bubbles to stripping him of his dignity in front of half the school, nothing was too much for the rotten Slytherin. Or so he had justified himself.

Until now, when the so-called evil one had come and rescued him . . . without any prompting whatsoever. And for the first time ever, Sirius felt shame and disgust at the way he had pranked and tormented Severus.

He started to sniffle. "I . . . I never knew . . . how it felt to be picked on . . .It was really scary . . ."

"What, you didn't find it funny?" Severus asked, a hint of the old sarcasm back in his tone. He had released the disguise spell by then and was back to appearing like the five-year-old he now was.

Sirius shook his head. "No . . . and I . . . I'm sorry for what I did before . . .I really am . . ."

Severus blinked, and gazed into his former rival's eyes. In them he saw, for the first time ever, honest remorse and regret, without a trace of condescension or smugness. "Good. Better late then never."

Sirius scrubbed at his face with the back of his hand. Then he slowly extended a hand. "Truce, Severus?"

Severus hesitated, then slowly took the outstretched hand. "Truce, Sirius. Now don't forget it."

"I won't. And . . . if I do, you have my permission to kick my ass good and hard until I remember."

Severus smiled slightly. "Don't think I won't." He gently withdrew his hand. "Come on, mutt. Let's get back to where Lupin and Harry are, before they have a conniption."

"I hear you, dungeon bat," Sirius replied, only this time the nickname was more playful than derogatory.

Teddy came up to them, his eyes shining. "Severus, how'd you do that? Make those kids just back off?"

"Illusion charm," Severus said modestly.

"Wicked!" Teddy said. He looked at his brother. "Siri, you all right?"

"Yeah. I'll live."

Quietly the three boys walked side by side, meeting up with a worried and angry Remus and Harry halfway back to the blanket. When Remus asked Sirius what had happened, he answered, "Some big bullies were pounding on me, and Severus saved me from them."

"He did?" Remus looked totally shocked. "That was . . . mighty nice of you, Severus."

"No. It wasn't nice," the smaller boy shook his head. "It was right." Then he held up his arms for Harry to carry him. "Harry, I'm a little tired and hungry. Are there any sausages and S'mores left?"

"Sure there are, Sev." Harry said, smiling. He lifted the little boy into his arms and began to walk back towards the bonfire. He understood what Severus had meant. "I'm proud of you, Sev. I know how hard that must have been."

Severus nodded. He hadn't realized just how hard until he'd done it. "Yes, but . . . I'm tired of holding a grudge. The past is written on sand, let it be washed away. We won't ever be best friends, but we won't be at each other's throats all the time either."

"That's all any of us can ask," Harry said sincerely.

He arrived at the bonfire, and picked up a skewer of sausage and a skewer with a S'more on it and used his magic to roast them to perfection, holding them in the flames with a softly spoken charm. Once they were done, Severus happily bit into one, savoring the crispy and juicy texture of the sausage, and the creamy rich delicious taste of the S'more. He finished off his portion then asked Harry for more. Harry toasted more, and then carried the skewers and Severus back to the blanket, where Severus ate them sitting in Harry's lap. He sucked melted marshmallow off his fingers while leaning against Harry's chest, listening to Alby and Jamie talking and the soft hush and hiss of the waves. It was the perfect end to an almost perfect vacation.


	29. Endless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bonfire some interesting conversations go on in the Potter house.

Sirius was quiet after returning from the beach. He sat down next to Dora and began eating the crispy roasted sausages and toasted cheese sandwiches. His mind was full of the events of the evening, the attack of the bullies and Severus coming to his rescue. A part of him still had not processed the fact that his former rival had saved him, thus proving his theory that all Slytherins were dark null and void. As he mused on the fact that Snape was no longer the slimy greasy dungeon bat, he took a large bite of toasted cheese, which was hot, and swallowed quickly.

To his surprise, he heard Alby and Jamie discussing the fact that Alby was a Beast Master. Sirius recalled that Beast Masters were rare, the talent showing up once in every six generations or more. Sirius felt both admiration and envy. Admiration because Alby was so young to have a talent like that, and envy because once he had hoped he was a Beast Master.

Beside him, Dora was congratulating Ginny on her second pregnancy. "Ooh, I'm so excited for you! What do you want this one to be, Ginny?"

"Uh, healthy for starters. And we're hoping for a girl." Ginny answered, beaming.

Sirius was so startled to hear that the Potters' were expecting that he swallowed a big bite of sausage. The sausage didn't go down right and lodged in his throat. He began to choke, gasping for air.

Dora turned when she heard gagging noises, and screamed when she saw her son. "Oh, Merlin! Oh my God, I think he's choking. Remus, help me!"

Remus looked over to see what all the fuss was about. Sirius' skin had started to turn blue, and Remus ran over and tried smacking the boy on the back, but it was no use.

Sirius was still gagging and choking.

Harry stood up, setting Severus down, and then he raced over to Sirius, thanking God he'd not forgotten his emergency first aid lessons. He stood the gasping Sirius up, then performed the Heimlich maneuver on the child. He did it twice before the piece of sausage popped out; Sirius took in a great lungful of air, and then he threw up.

Harry grimaced slightly, but held Sirius' head as he puked up his dinner. He was about to ask Ginny if she had a Stomach Soother when the little boy started crying for his mother. At first, Harry couldn't figure out why Sirius would be calling for his mother, as he knew Sirius hated her, but when Dora pushed him away, her eyes filled with tears, Harry understood. He released Sirius and Dora took over, holding and comforting her son, and also giving him a pinkish potion.

"I . . . I couldn't breathe, Mum," Sirius gasped and sobbed. He had an arm wrapped about his tummy. "And now my . . . my tummy hurts." Sniffling, he glared a bit at Harry. "You made me throw up, Harry."

Before Harry could say anything in his defense, Severus spoke up. He felt bad for Sirius, but not enough to let him badmouth Harry. "He also saved your life. If he hadn't done the Heimlich, you would have died."

"Severus's right, sweetie," Dora agreed. "I know you feel sick, but at least . . . at least you're alive to feel this way. Great Merlin, Siri, but I thought I was going to lose you." She nearly burst into tears again, but managed to compose herself. Siri was already upset, having her crying wouldn't do him any good. She hugged Sirius tightly instead. "Siri, I love you so much."

Sirius hugged her back and whispered, "Love you too, Mum." He didn't know exactly why he had suddenly started calling Dora "Mum", except that he had been terrified and wanted his mother, even though she was long gone and had never really cared for him. Dora had stepped in and filled the void naturally.

Harry backed away, allowing Remus to come and inspect his son and hug his wife and child. He left the two relieved and grateful parents to fuss over Sirius and went to sit back down. To his astonishment, Severus immediately sat in his lap, and snuggled with him.

Next to him, Alby came and snuggled with Ginny. Ginny looked at her husband and asked, "Harry, how did you know how to do that?"

"It's something I learned when I went to Muggle primary school. A safety procedure. I never thought I'd use it." Harry admitted, ruffling Severus' hair. "I didn't know it would make him sick."

Ginny squeezed his arm. "Better sick than dead."

Harry silently nodded, he knew Ginny was right, though he doubted if Sirius thought so. "Maybe we ought to go back to Driftwood House. Sirius should really rest. They can do that at the house."

Ginny waited until their friends had calmed down and then suggested they return to the cottage.

Dora agreed and she held Sirius while they walked back to the cottage.

Remus followed with Jamie and Teddy, both of whom were upset and kept asking their father if Sirius needed to go to St. Mungos. "No, he'll be fine after some rest. Uncle Harry got the piece of sausage he was choking on out," the werewolf reassured his sons. "Now, when we get back to Uncle Harry's, I want you both to put on pajamas. You don't have to go to bed yet, but I want you prepared."

Jamie and Teddy murmured affirmatives.

Ginny carried Alby and Harry carried Severus up the path to the cottage. He planned on doing the same as Remus, preparing them for bed before they actually had to go there. Once they had reached the cottage, Remus began to get his older boys ready for bed, while Dora sat with Sirius, who was almost asleep after his near death experience.

Harry turned and said to Severus, "Sev, would you mind going upstairs and starting to run the water in the tub? You can pick out your own pajamas and would you mind grabbing a pair of Alby's too?"

"No, that's easy," Severus reassured him, and headed upstairs.

"That's my big boy," Harry said proudly. He followed a few minutes later with Alby, who was sticky with marshmallow all over him.

Once they'd had their bath and gotten in pajamas, Harry told them to go and play for an hour or so with the Lupin brothers before bed, as it was only eight o'clock. Severus carefully put the necklace of disguise back into its box and placed it in his trunk. Teddy and Jamie were grilling Alby about the secret passage, and Alby explained they had found it by accident.

"I was tryin' to get the Oreos on the top shelf an' it moved and there was the secret way," Alby told them. "But we're not allowed to go there again. My daddy said it was off limits."

Jamie shrugged. "We just wanna see it. That's all. I've never seen a secret way before."

"Me neither." Teddy admitted. "I wonder if there's more treasure down there?"

"There isn't," Severus said. "Unless you like firewhiskey and butterbeer. And it's not worth getting in trouble to go back down there."

"I still wanna see it," Jamie insisted stubbornly.

Severus snorted. "Fine. It's your funeral if an adult catches you."

"They're all too busy fussing over Siri, they won't notice," Jamie said arrogantly.

Alby yawned, he was growing sleepy. He crawled into the bottom bunk and called, "Sevvy, can you read to me?"

"Yeah, in a minute," his brother answered, then he picked up the book they'd been reading and continued, reading three whole pages before Alby fell asleep.

"You always read to him?" Teddy asked.

"Sometimes. But usually Ginny will, or Harry if he's here."

"How come you don't read to us, Teddy?" asked Jamie.

"Never thought about it before," his sibling replied. "But maybe next time I will."

"You coming to see the secret passage, Severus?" Jamie queried.

"No. I've seen all there is to see," Severus answered. "You two can go. And don't blame me if you get in trouble."

The Lupin boys quickly went downstairs.

Severus climbed into the top bunk and hugged Mimic, muttering, "Dunderheads!"

They snuck down into the kitchen and crept to the pantry. They could hear the adults talking in the den, where Sirius was sleeping. Dora was thanking Harry again for saving her little boy's life, and asking him to show her and Remus how to do the Heimlich maneuver.

Teddy opened the pantry door and the light went on. For a moment or two, the children were distracted by the array of sweets and snacks arranged on the shelves.

"Look, Teddy! It's a whole box of chocolate frosted donuts! Let's have some," Jamie whispered, licking his lips.

"Later," his brother hissed. "We gotta find the secret passage. Now, where did Alby say it was?" He began feeling along the shelves.

"What are you looking for, boys?" came a familiar voice.

Teddy straightened up so fast he bumped his head. "Uh . . . hi, Aunt Ginny!"

"We were . . . umm . . . looking for donuts," Jamie said, giving her his best innocent look.

"The donuts, James Sirius, are right here," Ginny said, picking them up and showing them to him. She knew perfectly well he wasn't there for sweets.

"Oh! We must have missed them, right, Teddy?"

"Uh, yeah," Teddy agreed, looking sheepish. He wasn't fooling anyone, however.

"You wouldn't have also been looking for the secret tunnel down to the ocean as well, now would you?" Ginny queried sharply. "Because I know neither of you would be so foolish as to upset your parents by trying to go into a dangerous place right after that scare they just had with your brother. You two are smarter than that, I'd think. You certainly wouldn't want your mum to borrow my wooden spoon and tan your backsides with it for risking your necks, right?"

"No, Aunt Ginny," Teddy said quickly. He'd only gotten paddled with a spoon once, after nearly burning down the house playing with matches and it was not something he wanted to repeat . . . ever.

"No, ma'am." Jamie echoed him. He regretted that Ginny had just happened to find them poking about in the pantry, but at the same time he was rather glad too, for he disliked small spaces and he really was hungry for a donut.

"Good, because I would hate to see you get in trouble after the way you all behaved so well at the bonfire," she said. "Come and sit down and have a donut."

The boys, sensing their opportunity to explore the tunnel disappearing, went to the table and sat down. Though their expedition had been a failure, at least they got some sweets out of it. They licked their lips as Ginny handed them a plate with a donut on it and cups of milk icy-cold from the fridge.

Ginny began making tea for Harry, Remus, and Dora, happy that a potential disaster had been averted. The last thing the Lupins needed was for something to go wrong with their other boys, and Ginny thanked Merlin that being the sister of Fred and George had given her a sixth sense about boys plotting mischief. Smirking slightly, she poured herself a large glass of milk and ate a half a donut. Lately she'd been craving sweets but limited herself to one or two only. She supposed that the baby had a sweet tooth like its father.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The Potters left Driftwood House in the afternoon of the next day. Harry had contacted Edyth Brentwood and had told her about his boys discovering the tunnel and what they had found there. She was very excited about the finding of the necklace and her ancestor's journal. She Flooed over and her eyes lit up when she saw the rosewood box and the leather journal.

"This is simply an amazing discovery!" she said, beaming. "My family always wondered where the necklace of disguise was. We knew it had been hidden for safekeeping, but Miranda never wrote anything down as to where it might be. She never returned here, you see, because the excise men took this house over and used it for a time as headquarters. The family remained in hiding for several years and eventually bought a new home in Gravesend. This house was later bought by some Ministry official as a vacation home and it's only within the last twenty years that we managed to buy it back and put it in our family's hands again. For a time we all searched for the necklace and her diary, but had no luck in finding it. Might I say thank you and you'll forever have my gratitude for discovering this," she beamed at Alby and Severus.

Severus gazed at the journal wistfully. He had been reading it diligently, but still hadn't had a chance to memorize some of the potion recipes. "I wish I could finish reading the journal."

"Then you found my ancestor's story interesting?" asked Edyth, pleased.

"Yes," Severus said honestly.

Edyth tapped her wand against the journal and uttered a spell. Within moments, a perfect copy appeared next to the original. "There you go, lad! Your own copy. 'Tis a small enough thing considering you found one of the great treasures of my family." She clasped the rosewood box to her. "Mr. Potter, if you would ever like to return here for another holiday, you and your family may stay as long as you like, free of charge."

"Free?" Harry repeated. "Oh, but we couldn't, Miss Brentwood . . ."

"Edyth, and you can and you shall," she told him firmly. "If it weren't for your youngsters discovering that secret passage, we might never have recovered the necklace or the journal. Some of us had given up hope and assumed that it had been lost forever, or stolen by our rivals, the Gowers. Now, thanks to your boys, it's back where it belongs."

"Thank you, Edyth," said Ginny. "We had a wonderful time here and would be very happy to come back next year."

"I look forward to it," the older witch said, smiling.

Severus clutched the replica of the journal to him. He had enjoyed using the necklace for a brief time, but he recognized the dangers in having the necklace and using it on a regular basis. It was a powerful item and it could be tempting to use it for selfish reasons, like stealing things. So he was sort of glad when he saw Edyth leave and take the necklace with her. He much preferred the journal, as it contained many useful and unusual spells and potions, which to him were more valuable than a dozen necklaces.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Upon arriving home, Ginny sent Alby and Severus out to play in the yard while she unpacked and called Dora to ask how Sirius was doing. Dora told her that Sirius was his old self again, running about and getting into mischief. "Not half an hour after I let him get out of bed, he found trouble," she lamented to her friend. "He tried to use the blender to make a shake or something and whatever he did made it explode. I had vanilla ice cream and bananas all over my kitchen—on the ceiling, the walls . . . it's a good thing I'm a witch and can clean up messes fairly easily."

"Dora, you cleaned the whole thing yourself?" Ginny asked. "Why didn't you—"

"—make Sirius do it?" she finished. "I did make him clean up some, but the mess was too much for a seven year old to clean, so I helped. That boy! I never know what he's going to do next."

Ginny was grateful she didn't have Sirius to deal with. Growing up with Fred and George had been bad enough. She told Dora she would have to come over soon for tea or lunch, whichever she preferred, then broke the firecall and returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Harry came in and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Hey, beautiful. I need to run over to Hogwarts, I left a text there that I need to finish my third year curriculum for next term. I'll be back soon."

Ginny turned around, looking up into his eyes. She adored his gorgeous green eyes, she had ever since she had first seen him that morning at breakfast, they had captivated her with their honesty and purity. "Don't be too long. Dinner should be ready in about an hour and I want you to be able to eat it hot, okay?"

"Not a problem," Harry reassured her, kissing her lightly. Then he stepped free of her embrace and Apparated away to the gates of the school.

Ginny chopped and mixed ingredients for a chicken, broccoli, and cheese casserole, as well as some quick rise mini loaves. She had just finished putting them and the casserole in the oven, when she felt a bit dizzy and went to sit down. It was then she realized she had hardly eaten a thing all day and Summoned some bread and peanut butter with jam to make a small sandwich.

As she was eating her sandwich and drinking a glass of milk, Severus came in, looking sweaty and a bit dirty. "Hello, Sev. What are you up to?"

"We're playing a game where Alby and I are shipwrecked on a desert island, like in _Robinson Crusoe._ Only we need some water and crackers," he explained.

"Water and crackers?"

Severus nodded. "You know, 'cause that's what a lot of sailors ate back then. And Alby and I are kind of hungry."

"Well, there's crackers in the pantry and you know where the water is," she said. "Just don't eat too much, you need to save room for dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Broccoli, chicken, and cheese casserole."

"Sounds delicious," Severus said. "You're a really good cook, Ginny."

"Thanks, Sevvy. I tried to learn as much as I could from my mum."

"She's an excellent cook also." Severus said, reaching into the fridge to grab some bottles of water.

"So is Harry," Ginny said. Her timer beeped and she rose to check on the mini loaves. As she leaned over to see if the bread was done, a wave of dizziness assailed her and she felt the room spin for an instant.

Severus had just grabbed a box of salted crackers from the pantry and was turning about to go outside when he saw Ginny start to sway. "Ginny!" he cried in horror as the witch started to fall. He thought for a terrible moment that she was going to fall into the oven, but something in her woke and she fell backwards onto her bottom instead, though her hand struck the oven rack as she did so.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Severus dropped everything on the floor and ran over to her.

"I . . . oh, Merlin, Sev, I got lightheaded again," Ginny murmured. "Maybe I should have made Harry wait."

"Put your head between your knees," Severus said, recalling that was a standard procedure for lightheadedness. "Where'd Harry go?"

"He went back to Hogwarts to get a book he needed in his office," Ginny answered, putting her head down as Severus had suggested. The dizziness seemed to be passing. "Sevvy, can you shut the oven? Get the potholders first."

Severus did as he was told, then he said, "Can you get up? I'd help you, but . . ." He gestured helplessly at himself. "Should I call Remus or Dora?"

"No, that's okay. It's passing, I'll be fine in a minute." Ginny said softly. "Sometimes I hate being pregnant."

"I'm glad I'm not a girl," Severus said feelingly.

Ginny laughed, then she put her hand on the floor and tried to stand. "Ow!" she yelped. "I burnt my hand." She turned her hand over to look, and there was a large blister on the side and part of the palm.

Severus saw and winced. "You need some of my burn salve. I'll get it," he turned and ran out of the kitchen to the potions cabinet in the den.

Only when he got there, it was locked. Severus was angry and frightened. He hated being helpless, and he hated more when someone he knew and liked was injured. He closed his eyes and concentrated. " _Alohamora!_ " he yelled.

He felt the swift surge of his magic, but couldn't get total control of it.

The cabinet burst open and the jar with the burn salve fell out . . . as well as two or three other jars, from the violent way the cabinet had been opened.

Some of the vials broke and their contents flowed all over the floor in a gooey sticky mess, along with the glass that had shattered. Luckily the jar with the burn salve was sturdy and did not break. Severus picked it up then stood there, staring at the mess in dismay. "Bloody hell!" he swore.

"Severus Snape!" Ginny cried, she had managed to get to her feet and was leaning on the doorway to the den. "You know better than to swear like that."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, hanging his head. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to make a mess. I just . . . tried to get the burn salve out and it was locked, so I tried to cast an Unlocking Charm and I . . . I . . . my magic was too strong and when the cabinet opened . . . the potions fell out and broke . . . I'm really sorry!" He started sniffling, for he knew breaking vials was serious, he had put students in detention for a week for doing that as a professor, and made them brew the potions they'd wasted over. His lower lip trembled.

Ginny sighed. "Oh, Sev. You should have waited for me." She knew she should be angry over the mess, but somehow when faced with the little boy's repentant gaze, her anger melted.

"I . . . wanted to help. You were hurt and I don't like it when someone I care about is in pain," Severus said, biting his lip hard. He walked over and held out the burn salve. "Here."

Ginny took the salve and gently rubbed it on her hand. She felt immediate relief and said, "Ahh! That feels much better." She drew her wand and cleaned up the spilled potions and glass, then shut and locked the cabinet.

Severus looked up at her, trepidation lining his brow. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Only for swearing. Not for the potions, that was an accident, you can't control your magic," Ginny said. She would have liked to not punish the child at all, but knew the rules they had set down for bad language had to be followed, and Harry had already warned Severus about his mouth. "Come with me."

Severus followed her unhappily into the bathroom. He knew he deserved the mouthwashing he was about to get, but it didn't make it any easier to open his mouth and have Ginny take a washcloth with a tiny amount of soap and rub it on his tongue.

"Ten seconds, Sev," she informed him.

He wanted to gag at the horrible taste, but managed to bear it while she counted.

"Rinse," she said, and gave him a large glass of water and held him over the sink.

He gagged, coughed, and spit for five minutes, trying to rid himself of the awful taste. "Ick!" He started to cry a little, for he was afraid he'd never get rid of the taste in time for dinner. "I can still taste some!" he wailed.

"Shh . . . here's some mouthwash, Sevvy," Ginny gave him some mouthwash to rinse with.

Severus used it, and to his relief, the taste went away.

Ginny set him on the counter and used a different washrag to clean his face. "You'll watch your mouth from now on, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said contritely. He had forgotten how bad soap tasted. "How's your hand?"

"It feels much better, Sevvy," she said, then she hugged him. "Try not to make me do that again."

Severus hugged her back. "I will," he promised.

She carried him back into the kitchen and sat down. "You can go out to play, Sev. I'm not going to move until Harry comes back."

Severus looked uncertain, but then recalled that Alby was waiting for him and slipped down from Ginny's lap and picked up the water and cracker on the floor. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I think it was 'cause I bent over that I got dizzy. But I feel fine now. Go, Sev. Poor Al must be wondering what happened to you."

Severus went, though not without a few glances over his shoulder.

When he reached Alby, he gave him the water and crackers and then sat down beneath the fort they'd made out of lawn chairs and a tablecloth. He no longer felt like playing shipwrecked, he was too worried about Ginny. "Here, Al. You play, I don't feel like it."

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here forever!"

"Your mum burnt her hand and I had to get her some salve, only the cabinet was locked, but I opened it with my magic . . ." Severus said, telling the younger boy everything, including his punishment.

Alby's eyes went wide when he heard about that. "You got in trouble?"

"Yes, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Severus irritably. "I'm not perfect, you know."

"You almost never get in trouble, Sevvy." Alby said. Then he got up and hugged his brother. "Daddy washed out my mouth too. The soap tastes nasty, doesn't it?"

"Disgusting," Severus grimaced, and the two shared a look of commiseration.

After a few more minutes, Alby said, "Let's go inside, Sevvy. We can play like we're coming home and be near Mummy."

Severus smiled at his intuitive brother and picked up the water bottles. "All right, Al. Get the crackers."

So they trooped inside, where they found Harry back and setting the table, the casserole cooling on the counter and the bread sliced and buttered in a basket. Harry turned and saw them and smiled. "Hello. Looks like you two shipwrecked sailors found your way home . . . just in time for dinner. Go wash up and then go sit down. It's almost ready."

Severus and Alby raced into the bathroom. When Severus saw the bar of soap he made a face. "Ugh! Soap!"

"Yuck!" Alby said.

It was probably the fastest handwashing ever, for the two boys were eager to eat the delicious dinner and leave the bad taste of soap behind them.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

From then on, Harry rarely left Ginny alone in the house, and he made sure that when he did, Molly, Hermione, or Luna was there to make sure there were no more accidents like the last one. Ginny didn't really like it, but she couldn't deny that sometimes she needed someone to bend down and reach for a bowl or pot. And she did like the comfort of her friends.

So Severus and Alby saw a lot of Frankie, which was fine, for both of them liked the vivacious little girl, as well as Rose, who enjoyed making biscuits with Molly and also brewing kid potions with Severus. Both little girls also liked playing house, and regularly dragooned the boys into being the dad or the big brother to their baby dolls, much to Severus' disgust.

Severus was thankful that none of the Lupin boys were over to see his loss of dignity. But he couldn't stand to see Rosie upset or Frankie either. "As long as you don't expect me to kiss you, I'll play," he told the girls. "I don't care what your mother does when your dad comes home."

That made the girls giggle, and Frankie, who could be a tease, kiss him on the cheek.

Scowling, he wiped off the kiss and growled, "Stop it! Or else I'm going inside."

Of course, that only made Frankie more determined to kiss him and she chased him around the yard, laughing.

She was fast and also quick, and she caught him as he was going around a bush and pecked his cheek again. "Gotcha, Sevvy!"

"Brat!" He wiped his face. Then he turned and tickled her, making her squeal. "Ha! You wanna kiss me, then I get to tickle you."

"No! No, Sevvy!" she shrieked. "I'll be good! Promise!"

"Too late. Now quit whining like a baby and take it like a big girl, Longbottom," he ordered, tickling her so much she fell on the ground.

Rose started laughing too, then she began to chant, "Frankie and Sevvy sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage . . ."

"Eeew! I don't wanna marry him, Rose!" cried Frankie.

"And I don't love her," Severus growled.

"Who do you love then?" Rose asked impudently.

"Nobody . . . yet," answered Severus. He turned away, blushing faintly. He couldn't wait for Lily to return, but at the same time he was concerned. What if she returned and didn't love him back? He knew she had said things would be different, but he still worried. He had waited and hoped and dreamed of the moment she would come back to him, forgive him for his temper, and they could be together. Only it had never happened. And if she had most of her memories as an adult, like he did, what if she rejected him for becoming a Death Eater? She had died before he could reveal his role as a spy and how much he loved her.

"Let's play something else," he told the girls.

"Like what?"

"Like art show," he said, and then he ran to get the art supplies.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

That night, Severus was pensive and he picked at his food. He pushed his peas and meatloaf around on his plate and hoped no one would notice.

But of course, they did.

"Sevvy, why aren't you eating?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not really hungry," he mumbled.

"You're not sick, are you?" asked Harry. He gently felt the child's forehead with the back of his hand. "Hmm . . . you're not running a fever. Does your tummy hurt?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I'm just not hungry." He pushed his plate away. "May I be excused?"

"All right, but drink your milk first," Harry said. He eyed the youngster in concern. "Is there something else that's bothering you?"

Severus nodded. "I . . . need to talk to you later, Harry. In private."

"All right. Come into my study in about fifteen minutes." Harry said affably.

Severus pushed his chair back and left the kitchen. He went into his room and lay on his bed, hugging Mimic. He was trying to make a hard decision and it was giving him a headache.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Harry was asking Ginny if anything had happened today with the children. "Sev seemed upset about something."

"As far as I know, Rose and Frankie get along fine with Sev," Ginny said. She looked at Alby. "Alby, did Sevvy quarrel with the girls today?"

"Umm . . . kinda. Frankie kept trying to kiss him and then Rosie said he loved her, but he said he doesn't and he got kinda mad . . .and that's all. Girls are weird."

Harry chuckled. "I used to think so too when I was little. But when you get older . . . you change your mind."

"Do you think . . . he might be embarrassed over that?" Ginny wondered. She knew at that age, little boys embarrassed easily.

"I'll talk to him," said Harry. He suspected the problem ran a bit deeper than that.

Severus waited exactly fifteen minutes before making his way down to Harry's study. He found Harry sitting down at his desk in his comfy leather chair.

"What's on your mind, Sev?" he asked, gesturing for the boy to have a seat in the plump wing chair opposite.

Severus sat down, then couldn't think of a way to begin and just sat there, gnawing his lip and staring at the tops of his trainers.

Harry could see he was struggling and decided to help him along a bit. "Would it have anything to do with the girls teasing you?"

Severus' eyes flashed and he snapped, "No! They're just silly girls, who don't even know what love is yet." Then he sighed. "And neither do I, really. I know what it means to love someone, but not whether someone loves me back. I've been thinking . . . if Lily comes back with all her memories, like I did, who's to say that she'll love me once she remembers that I was . . . a Death Eater once?"

"Sev, I have all your memories . . . and I still love you," Harry said softly, gazing into the dark eyes. "Ginny does too. When Mum came to you through me, she knew everything you'd done . . . and she forgave you and accepted you for it. She's returning for you, Sev. Because she loves you and wants you to be happy."

"And what about her happiness? I want her to love me back, not just . . . settle for me."

"She does love you, Sev."

"Enough to share her life with me?"

"Yes. She's coming back through the Veil to get a second chance, just like you, because there are things in her past that she wishes she'd done differently. One of those things was you."

Severus was silent for several minutes, pondering what Harry had said. This was such an odd conversation, he mused, talking to the son of his best friend and also his hated rival about how much he loved his mother. And yet, he trusted Harry to understand . . . and even to sympathize with him.

"I guess I'll just have to trust in her. She claims it's destined this time that we're together. That should make me happy, but . . . somehow it makes me feel like . . . I'm trapping her. I don't want that. I want her to love me for me . . . for it to be her choice . . . I don't want to put pressure on her to grow up so we can be together, I want her to have a normal childhood with whoever is her guardian."

"That's a good thing, Sev. So why are you so anxious?"

"Because the way I feel about her isn't like some silly teenage crush, Harry. It's the love of a man for a woman and we're both children still." Severus sighed. "I think I need to use the Pensieve again, Harry. I need to put all those memories of how I loved her in there."

Harry was startled. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I want this to be natural. I want her to fall in love naturally with me, that way I'll know it's real this time. I also want the same for me. I've loved her forever, and if it's meant to be, as she said, then it will happen, whether or not I have my memories of loving her the last time around. I'm not a pervert, I don't want to be . . . lusting after a little girl, Harry. I don't want to forget her, I just want her to be my friend and hopefully love me the way I did her. Do you think that's the right thing to do?"

"Sev, you need to do what's right for you. If that's what you think is best, then we'll visit Minerva tomorrow. But you need to remember something too. Love is endless, and what you loved then you'll love always. That goes for her too. Maybe last time she wasn't ready to love you despite everything, and now she is. Love's funny that way."

"And it doesn't bother you that . . . she might love me more than your father?"

"Sev, that love story's been written. I'm here because of it. But that was then and this is now. This is your time, your chance, and I don't begrudge you a moment of it. I'm glad you love her the way you do. She deserves it and so do you. Besides, I've always been a sucker for happy endings." Harry smiled encouragingly at the youngster sitting before him, with the too wise eyes and the conflicting emotions. "Does that help any?"

"Yes. It does," Severus said. "Let's visit Minerva tomorrow."

"All right. Sounds like a plan. You want to go back and eat dinner now?"

Severus nodded. He was hungry now, now that the nervous anxiety that had possessed him was fading. "Suddenly, I'm starving."

"Figured. Let's eat then. Ginny saved your plate just in case." Harry said, rising.

Severus slid down from the chair and walked over to Harry, gently grasping his large hand in his small one. "Harry? I have one more question to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Does it . . . bother you that I don't . . . call you Dad like Alby does?"

"No. That's your choice. I know I'm not your father, only your guardian. And once I was your student, so I know that can be . . . awkward to say the least. I don't mind you calling me Harry."

Severus nodded, relieved that Harry understood. "It's not that I don't . . . respect you, you've treated me better than my own father ever did. You took me in and gave me a home when nobody else would have. You gave me a family again. I . . . I love you like I never did Tobias. It's just that . . ."

"I know, Sev. And it's okay. Whatever you call me, I'll always be a father to you, and you'll always be my son. Names aren't important. What's in here is," he tapped his heart.

Severus smiled up at him. "That's right." Then he held out his arms and Harry lifted him up and Severus threw his small arms about his neck and hugged him hard. He knew he was luckier than he deserved, because Harry was very much like his mother, a fact that Severus had never realized until now. _Lily would be proud of you,_ he thought as Harry carried him back to the kitchen and the supper that awaited him.


	30. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Harry and Severus have words with Dumbledore's portrait!

The next morning, Harry Flooed with Severus back to Hogwarts to use Minerva's Pensieve again. While Severus was using it, Minerva set out tea and cakes and told Harry to help himself, she would be back soon, she had to oversee some new construction going on in the Astronomy Tower. "Just make yourself at home, dear," she said cheerily before departing.

Harry would have liked to relax, but first he had a few questions he needed to ask Dumbledore's portrait. He approached the former Headmaster, who was dozing with his head on his hand, his snoring making his beard fly about. "Albus? Would you mind waking up? I need to talk with you."

Dumbledore woke with a start. "Huh? Oh, it's you, Harry!" He said, his eyes twinkling genially. "What can I do for you, my boy?"

Harry had to smile at the familiar address. He was an adult now, a father with kids, and yet to Dumbledore he was still "my boy". Harry cast a simple Privacy Ward about himself and the portrait, as he didn't want any of the other portraits to hear what he was going to discuss with his old Headmaster. Everyone who was on staff at Hogwarts knew that there was no better inveterate gossip around Hogwarts than the portraits, and he didn't want them spreading this secret around the school.

"Albus, recently I took Ginny, Alby, and Sev on a vacation to Devon," Harry began.

"How splendid! I hope you had a good time."

"Yes, we did, but that wasn't what we need to talk about. You see, Sevvy and Alby found a secret tunnel in the house we were staying at. A long time ago it belonged to family of smugglers, or free traders, as they call themselves. The tunnel led to a secret room and Alby and Sev got trapped down there. They couldn't get out, and the sea was rising and we couldn't hear them since the walls were too thick, growing desperate, Severus managed to conjure a Patronus."

"A Patronus! At his current age? Harry, that's simply amazing!"

"I know. Unfortunately he also drained his magical core and almost died."

Dumbledore gasped. "Is he all right now? Harry, please tell me he's not . . . not . . . "

"He's fine , Albus. Poppy came and helped me and she gave Severus a shot of Magic Replenisher. She also had a few interesting things to say about you . . ." Harry related the conversation Poppy had had with him and Ginny. "So, is what she said true, Albus? Was all of your "greatest wizard in the world" a big hoax?"

Albus cleared his throat. "Yes and no. You see, I created the great and powerful wizard persona long ago, to keep Voldemort occupied with me so he wouldn't search for you, Harry. I had to do something to distract him while he hunted for you, so I exaggerated my abilities. Voldemort had always been somewhat in awe of me as a child, I was his mentor once upon a time, and so it wasn't all that hard to create an alter ego that he believed was much more powerful than himself. Now, that's not to say that I lied about my magic, for I was a very strong wizard, and possible stronger than Voldemort. But _the_ strongest? Harry, I've said it before-you are stronger than I could ever be. You mastered the Hallows, and by doing so became Master of Death. Not even I accomplished that."

"You held custodianship of the Elder wand though."

"True, and yet, Harry, I was never its true master. It obeyed me . . . sometimes. Yet I sensed always that it was waiting for its rightful owner to claim it. And that one was you, Harry. You alone can walk into death's kingdom and return . . . such is the power of the Master of Death."

"I know. Did you also know that I still have access to the power of the Hallows?"

"You have kept the triad together still?" Dumbledore sounded surprised. "I would have thought you'd destroyed them."

Harry shook his head. "No. Albus, I have to keep them together. I'm linked to them until I choose to pass them on to someone else. My magic has changed because of them, Albus. It's grown stronger, deeper. And the Hallows has made me . . . for lack of a better word . . . nearly immortal."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean that because I'm Master of Death, I cannot die unless I choose to. I can be killed and hurt, but I can't die forever. I'll always return, since death's kingdom cannot hold me." Harry explained. "Such is the gift of the Hallows."

"How extraordinary!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "I never knew the Hallows was so remarkable."

"Neither did I, until I used them to come back." Harry admitted.

"I am glad it's you who mastered them, Harry. In the hands of anyone else, even myself, it would have been abused. Only you have sufficient purity of spirit to use the Hallows properly. That's one reason that I say you are a stronger wizard than I. You also have a great deal of raw power, more even than I had."

"And Severus? What about him? Do you agree with what Poppy says?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Severus was the strongest wizard of his generation, I cannot deny that. He did what no other wizard his age could have . . . he became my eyes and ears in the darkness. He also became your protector, and you could not have asked for a better one, Harry. He knew how to recognize dark curses better than anyone else I knew, because he studied the enemy close up. It was something that only he could have done, and lived to tell the tale. Poppy was right, he was truly Master of Light and Dark magic." Dumbledore chuckled. "Poppy is a wise woman, you'd do best to listen to her, my boy. She always did know me best." The portrait's expression turned wistful. "Had it been a different time, and I a different sort of man . . . we might have been happy together . . . very happy."

Harry's jaw nearly dropped. "You and . . . Madam Pomfrey?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Once upon a time, Harry, back when I was younger and less blinded by my own plans to defeat Voldemort, I loved her. She came here to be a mediwitch at my request, she could have easily stayed at St. Mungos as a pediatric Healer. But I needed someone reliable to heal my students, someone I could trust, and I was lonely. Poppy knew me like no one else ever did. As she did Severus."

Harry whistled. "It's too bad, sir, that you never . . . got the chance to marry her."

"Yes. That's one of my biggest regrets." Dumbledore sighed. "Speaking of Severus, where is he?"

"Putting some more memories into the Pensieve," Harry replied.

"Ah. Poor Severus! It's partially my fault he has so many terrible ones. I was not kind to Severus all those years ago." The old wizard's face was pinched with sorrow and regret. "I wish to speak with him, Harry. There are many things left unsaid between us. Do you think . . . he would be willing to talk to me?"

"I . . . don't know. I'll have to ask him," Harry said.

"Please do," Dumbledore urged. "Perhaps then some more old ghosts can be laid to rest."

"All right." Harry banished the Privacy Ward, then went to go and check on Severus. He had been inside Minerva's inner office for about fifteen minutes.

He tapped on the door and then walked in.

Severus was just coming out of the stone basin, several bottles of memories glistening on the side of the bowl. "Harry?"

"Are you just about done, Sev?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because someone wants to speak with you."

"Who? Minerva?"

"No, she's out right now. It's Dumbledore's portrait. He asked me if you wouldn't mind talking with him."

Severus bristled. "Oh, he does, huh? What's he want with me now?"

"I think . . . I think he wants to apologize or something."

"About time!" Severus snorted.

"Will you go?"

Severus hesitated. Then he decided it was time he had a heart-to-heart chat with the man he both loved and hated. "All right."

"I'll cast a Privacy Ward about you so no one will hear, not even me," Harry told him.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus hopped down from the small stool.

Together they headed back into the outer office.

Severus stood before Dumbledore's portrait, and Harry cast the ward. Only then did Severus speak. "Headmaster, you wished to speak with me?"

"Hello, Severus!" Albus said, giving his former spy a regretful smile. "I . . . I'm glad you chose to meet with me. I've wanted to speak with you ever since your . . . rebirth, but you never came back to school."

"I was busy," Severus said bluntly.

"Do you . . . like living with Harry and his family?"

"Yes . . . and they're mine too now. But you didn't call me here to discuss whether or not I'm happy with the Potters. Why did you want to see me?" Suspicion lined the boy's face, making him look older than five.

"You deserve another chance to be happy, Severus. Your previous life was . . . not a very good one."

Severus chuckled harshly. "That's the understatement of the decade, Albus! My life, to put it in vernacular, sucked royally. I was abused, humiliated, wretched, feared, and hated. I lived a life of solitude and sorrow, of danger and risk . . . and most of that, old man, was _your_ doing." His onyx eyes flashed accusation and bitterness. "No family and no friends save you and Poppy. Not even Minerva or Filius trusted me there at the end. They thought I'd turned traitor. Minerva _attacked_ me, tried to curse me with an Unforgivable!"

"Oh, Severus! I am so very sorry. I should have left evidence that you were working for me. In my arrogance I assumed you would find a way to convince them of your innocence."

"You were a fool, Albus!"

"Yes, many times over," admitted the Headmaster contritely. "More than you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that . . . I twisted the truth to get you to work with me . . . to be my eyes and ears in dark places."

"Twisted the truth how?"

"That night, when you came to me begging me to help Lily, to help you walk away from the darkness, I told you if it weren't for me, you'd be in Azkaban right now. I . . . lied. I could not put you away in Azkaban, even if I had wanted. Because Poppy came and testified before a Board of Inquiry that you were not a dark wizard, that you had been coerced down the dark path by Lucius and his cronies, that part of the reason you turned from the light was due to relentless persecution by the Marauders, which I did nothing to stop, and from the love of your life rejecting you. The other part was due to my manipulation."

"And the Board believed her?"

"They had no reason not to. She was and is a respected member of the community. She testified that you were not a troublemaker, and that you bore no prejudice or malice towards Muggleborns and their families. She was given Veritaserum and asked many questions. But she never wavered. The night you finally came to me, you had been exonerated by the board. You could have walked away from my offer without a single glance. That's why I chose to hide it. Because I needed you to be my spy."

"And I needed you to help rescue Lily." Severus recalled that night. Then his mouth firmed. "I came back for her, Albus. And because I was sick and tired of death and torture and uncertainty. I'm not angry so much for that, as for some other things. Things which you chose to ignore. Like the Marauders' constant bullying."

"I know. I should have never let it go on, and the only excuse I have is that back then I tended to see most forms of mischief as mere pranks."

"Pranks!" spat Severus. "These were more than pranks, Albus. They were determined to break me, only I wouldn't! Let's talk about the time Remus shifted into a werewolf. Where were you while they almost threw me into its shack? You laughed when I accused Black of attempted murder. You let them walk off without so much as a slap on the wrist and I had to deal with the fallout. My classmates thought I was crazy and a liar. And Lily thought I was going dark. And there you sat, eating lemon drops."

"Severus, I truly am sorry. I can't tell you how much I regret not interfering. Or doing something to punish them." Albus said regretfully. "It was a terrible mistake. Poppy tore me into pieces for it, but by then it was too late. You had left and so had they, and it would have been no good punishing them next term. Poppy was very put out with me."

"I can't imagine why," Severus said sarcastically. "After all of that, I still became your spy, and what thanks did I get from you? Nothing, except a request to kill you with an Unforgivable. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?" The former spy demanded, his eyes shining with sudden tears. Tears that streaked his face and dripped onto the floor. "You were my mentor, Albus! The closest thing I had to a father . . . and you forced my hand! You guilt-tripped me into becoming your executioner! Do it for me, you said, it'll be a mercy killing for an old man, and spare me pain. Do it for Draco, so his soul remains pure. What about _my_ soul, Albus? What about me? You didn't answer that question before when I asked it . . . but by God you'll answer it now! Why were you so willing to risk my soul? Was it because you already considered me tainted, a lost cause? Your Slytherin lackey had outlived his usefulness, right? Therefore who gave a damn if I cast an Unforgivable? You put my soul in jeopardy, and you didn't even care!"

More tears streaked his face.

Albus stared down at the weeping boy and felt his heart crack.

"Severus, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Severus lifted his eyes and glared at the portrait. "I don't want to hear _I'm sorry_ , Albus! I want to know _why._ Why not just overdose on Dreamless Sleep, or something else? You knew before I ever made the Unbreakable Vow that you were dying. Long before. Yet you chose me to be your executioner, and don't tell me it was because of the Unbreakable Vow. _Why, damn you? Why?_ "

"Because . . . you were the only one who could do what had to be done. And . . . I assumed that you had killed before . . . and you could make it swift. I didn't know that you had never cast an Unforgivable before that night."

"Because you never bothered to ask. You just assumed . . . like every other bloody Gryffindor . . . that I was okay with being a murderer. Well, I _wasn't_ , Albus. And then you were dead, and I was a fugitive, and I never had the chance to ask you _why_ , you bloody git!" Severus hissed, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Severus, I know there is nothing I can do, nothing I can say, that can take away the pain and suffering I caused. But please, know that I truly regret everything I did to you. I'm sorry I hurt you, sorry I misjudged you. Sorry I put your soul in jeopardy. Know also that I loved you like the son I never had."

"Oh, so _now_ I'm your son?" he sneered suddenly. "Before the golden Marauders were like your sons. Your favorite sons. I was the son you never acknowledged. The one you shoved into the shadows."

"You're right, child. I made too many mistakes with you. But I hope . . . that someday - -"

"I'm _not_ your child, Albus." Severus growled, his small hands fisting at his sides. "If I'm anyone's son, it's Harry's. And Ginny's. They care about _me_ , not what I can do for them."

Dumbledore suddenly began to cry too. "Severus, whether or not you believe it, I cared for you too. And I hope that someday you will forgive me for all I've done."

"I'll consider it," was all Severus could reply then.

"That's all I ask. I am very glad that you have this second chance, Severus. I know that this time around will be a different experience for you, and I wish you every happiness. No one else could have done what you did, been what you were, and I am proud to stand beside you, Severus, for you are a better man than I ever was. And I owe you more than you will ever know." The portrait sniffled, blew his nose with a hanky, then wiped his eyes.

Severus sniffled too, and wiped his eyes with a tissue. Hearing that Dumbledore was proud of him filled him with an odd sort of satisfaction. He had waited half his life to hear those words. "Do you know . . . that I would have followed you into death if it hadn't been for Draco and Harry? I stayed for them, to protect them, but if they had been gone . . . I would have let the guilt and bitterness consume me. _Then_ I was truly your son. But now . . . " He trailed off, wishing that he could both hug the portrait and punch it in the mouth.

His emotions were so mixed and hurting that they gave him a headache. A part of him was glad that he had made the portrait hurt as he had been hurt, but another part regretted his anger, for as he had said to Ginny, he didn't like to see someone he cared for in pain. And once he had cared for Albus Dumbledore very much. "Maybe someday . . . I can forgive you. Right now though . . . it can wait. I understand why you did what you did, but I can't forgive you. Not yet."

"I understand, Severus. This isn't something you can forgive all at once. Take all the time you need."

"I shall," was all Severus replied. He felt good about getting those issues and emotions off his chest, and at the same time worn and hurting. "Goodbye, Albus."

"Goodbye, Severus." The portrait waved as Severus turned around and walked over to Harry.

"All finished?" Harry asked gently. Though he hadn't heard what was said, he had seen how upset both Dumbledore and Severus had gotten and he had been tempted to run over and hug Severus. While he had been waiting, he had eaten some sugar cakes and drank some tea. He had put some cakes in his pocket for Ginny, Alby, and Severus.

"Yes. Take me home, Harry." Severus said, his eyes overflowing with tears. He held up his arms.

Harry picked him up and held him. "All right, Sevvy."

But instead of Flooing back to Godric's Hollow, Harry Flooed to his quarters in Hogwarts. He didn't want Ginny or Alby to have a conniption because Severus was upset, and he sensed that Severus needed privacy even if he didn't ask for it.

So Harry went to his quarters, and called a house elf to make a fire and bring some tea laced with a Calming Draught. Then he sat down in his recliner, which was a soft coffee brown shade, and held and rocked Severus, who was quietly crying on his shoulder. He said nothing, simply rocked back and forth, rubbing the youngster's back, until Severus had cried himself out. Then he helped the little boy drink the tea and soon he grew quiet and fell asleep on Harry's lap.

Harry sat there, running his fingers through the ebony locks, and he prayed that Severus had gotten some closure. A part of him knew that the talk with Dumbledore had been necessary for healing, but another part wanted to smash the Headmaster over a chair for getting his child so upset. He longed to go back and ask Albus exactly what had been said, but he knew better. That had been a private conversation between two old allies and he would not pry.

He cradled Severus close and began to sing a lullaby, hoping to stave off any nightmares Severus might have. When he was sure Severus was fast asleep, he would go home to Godric's Hollow. But for now, it was just the two of them, and that was exactly how Harry wanted it.

**A/N: A short chapter, but I think it's packed with emotion. Please let me know if you thought the conversations with Dumbledore were done well. What did you think about Harry's revelation?**

**Next chapter: the return of Lily!**


	31. The Veil Re-opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily returns from the Veil at last--and gets a surprise new family.

_September 1st_ , _2006_

_Hogwarts School:_

It was around seven o'clock in the morning, and all the professors and the Headmistress were busy getting their classrooms and the Great Hall ready in preparation for the arrival of the students on the Hogwarts Express. Filch was busy scrubbing the flagstones in the courtyard till they shone, and his cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the hallway beside the infirmary, searching for stray mice. Alby, Severus, Cory, Frankie, and the Lupin boys were walking together towards the Hospital Wing, as Poppy had volunteered to watch them and get breakfast for them, since their grandparents were unavailable. Molly and Arthur were away in York, as were Lucius and Narcissa in France, on vacation. Andromeda was sick with a bad sinus infection, and couldn't watch her three rambunctious grandsons.

Frankie skipped happily beside Alby and Severus, her brown hair tied in two pigtails. "Where's Rosie?"

Alby concealed a yawn before he answered. "She's home with Uncle Ron, he's back from travelling to Italy, and he wants to spend time with her. He's been gone for almost the whole summer, covering Puddlemore United."

Ron Weasley had once played professional Quidditch, like Ginny, only he had been a Keeper. He had retired once Rose was born, and became a sports commentator with the WWN, figuring it would keep him home more. But recently, he'd been given remote assignments, and this last one had required him to be out of the country for almost all of July and August.

Before Frankie could ask another question, or Alby wake up fully (he still disliked mornings, but he was slowly overcoming his aversion since discovering he was a Beast Master, and most birds and small creatures were awake at dawn), there came a pained yowl up ahead.

It was Mrs. Norris.

"C'mere, you rotten cat!" Sirius shouted, he had grabbed the unlucky feline by the tail. "You mangy snitch, I'm surprised you're still here. Thought somebody would have gotten fed up with you and turned you into a muff or a pair of catskin boots before now!"

"Siri, what are you doing?" cried Teddy. "That's Filch's cat."

"I know. And I don't want her skulking around here, the scraggle puss!" He dragged the struggling cat from the shadows. He hated the cat because she had gotten him and James in trouble more times than he could count, and in his former schooldays had made a practice to chase the cat up trees or into the forest when he was Padfoot. He wished he could become Padfoot now, but he knew transforming in front of the other kids was a bad idea.

Mrs. Norris spat and hissed, and whirled about, trying to scratch Sirius.

Alby's eyes narrowed as he heard the angry yowls. _Release me, you wretched evil brat!_

His green eyes, so like his father's suddenly blazed with wrath, and the usually mild mannered boy clenched his fists and ran at Sirius. "You leave that cat alone, Siri!" he growled. "She ain't done nothin' to you, now _let her go_!"

"She's done plenty to me, Albus, now but out!" Sirius snarled, then he yelled as Mrs. Norris' claws found their mark in his hand. "Oww!" He jerked the cat's tail harder.

Alby heard the cat growling, _Take that, evil brat!_ It made him furious. "I _said_ , let her go!" He kicked Sirius hard in the behind and pounded him on the back.

Sirius yelped and released the cat, his fist lifted to deal out retribution on the smaller boy. "You're dead meat, Potter!"

Mrs. Norris scampered away, and Alby glared at Sirius, too angry still to fear the older boy's fists.

"Touch my brother, Black, and I'll make you regret ever coming back a second time," came a soft silky voice. A hand closed over Sirius' wrist like a steel trap, and he came face to face with a very angry very determined Severus. "Got me?"

Sirius tried to pull his hand free, but Severus was stronger than he looked. "What's the big idea, Snape? The kid started it, let him fight his own battles."

"Not against you. Or anyone bigger than he is," Severus said through gritted teeth. "Now back the hell off!"

Sirius twisted free of Severus' hold. "He ought to mind his own business! Who does he think he is, the Protector of the Animals?" Sirius sneered. "I have a score to settle with that bloody cat, the evil beast!" He rubbed at his hand, which bore four parallel scratches on it.

"The cat's not evil, you are!" Alby flared. "Sevvy, lemme punch him in the nose!"

Severus put a hand out to block Alby. "Al, calm down. Mrs. Norris is fine, she knows how to handle herself."

Alby wore a mulish scowl. "You shouldn't have done that, Siri. It was mean. Next time I'm gonna belt ya in the mouth."

Sirius sneered. "Oh right. You and what army, pipsqueak?"

"Yeah, shrimp," Jamie chimed in, until Teddy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Quiet, Jamie! Sirius, why did you hurt Mrs. Norris? She's a familiar, my dad always says we're supposed to respect them," Teddy lectured.

"Respect that mangy thing?" Sirius snorted. "Ha! I wish she'd get eaten by Fang. Or run over by the Hogwarts Express. She spies on all the students and gets them in trouble."

"Only if they're misbehaving," Severus put in. Unknown to anyone, when he had served his term as Headmaster, the cat had helped him, alerting him to students who had been subject to the Carrows' tender mercies and allowing him to give Argus healing potions and salves to cure them.

"Yeah," Frankie put in, staring disapprovingly at Sirius.

Sirius, suddenly the focus of ten pairs of angry eyes, Jamie refused to look at him, felt his courage wither, and he turned and stomped away. "You're all idiots! That cat's evil, just like Filch. They both need to be kicked out of the castle."

"I think _he_ needs to be kicked out of the castle," Frankie muttered.

Alby nodded, now that he could talk to animals, he felt a strong obligation to protect them. He walked quietly up the corridor a ways and called softly in felinese, "Pretty kitty, I'm sorry I couldn't help you more. Are you hurt?"

"Alby? Who's he talking to?" Frankie asked.

"Mrs. Norris." Severus replied. "He's a Beast Master, remember?"

"Wish I could talk to animals," Cory said wistfully.

There came a soft mew from up above, and they all looked up to see a bewhiskered striped face peering down at them from a crevice in the wall. _Fear not, little Beast Master. The ill bred mongrel hurt my pride more than my tail. But I thank you for your gallant defense of me. You are your sire's son, Albus Severus Potter._

"You're welcome, Mrs. Norris," Alby said softly.

To their surprise, the cat jumped down and came over and rubbed herself against Alby, purring loudly. _Just remember, young kit, to pick your battles. Don't bite off more than you can chew._

"I will," the neophyte Beast Master whispered, then he gently ran his hand down the cat's back, stroking her fur.

Mrs. Norris arched her back into his hand, a privilege she permitted very few people.

"Aww! May I pet the kitty, Alby?" asked Frankie.

Alby asked Mrs. Norris if she wouldn't mind, and the cat replied that they could pet her, but not too hard.

Soon, Frankie, Teddy, Cory, and Jamie were gently stroking her, and when Severus came to scratch her ears, she mewed up at him. _Your scent is familiar, little one. I know I've smelled you before._

Alby looked puzzled. "Sevvy, she says . . . she remembers you. Have you been here before?"

Severus nodded. "A long time ago." He continued petting the cat. He wouldn't have thought the cat would remember him, but apparently he had underestimated the feline's memory for scents.

The cat purred and nuzzled his cheek. _You always protected the small ones . . . Severus. That at least has not changed._ Her eyes gleaming, she meowed farewell, then trotted off down the hallway, her tail held high.

"Sevvy, I don't get it," Alby said. "She said you always protected the small ones and you haven't changed. What did she mean?"

"Don't worry about it, Al. You know I hate bullies."

"Sometimes I don't know what in hell gets into Sirius," Teddy sighed. "Come on, we'd better hustle to the Hospital Wing, before Madam Pomfrey gets ticked that we're late."

When they entered the infirmary, they found that Poppy had set a large round table with bowls, plates, and small cups. A large crock of oatmeal sat in the center of the table, surrounded by a pitcher of cream, a crock of brown sugar, and a bowlful of sliced bananas. There was a pitcher of pumpkin juice and another of chocolate milk. Sirius was sitting at the table, slouched and scowling.

"Ah, there you are! I was almost going to send out a search party," Poppy said, smiling at them.

"Alby was talking to Mrs. Norris," Frankie informed her. "He was making sure she was all right after Sirius pulled her tail."

"Merlin! Sirius Black, you ought to know better than that!" the mediwitch scolded. "You were naughty to hurt poor Mrs. Norris." She waved a finger at the sulky child, thinking that some things never changed.

"She's just a dumb old cat."

"That's as may be, young man, but you keep your hands to yourself, else you'll deal with me." Poppy said firmly.

"She scratched me," Sirius whined.

"I'm not surprised." Poppy said. "All of you, come and sit down and have some breakfast. Sirius, let me see your hand." She came and examined the small hand. "You were lucky, Mrs. Norris could have scratched you much worse." She summoned her medical satchel and pulled out two jars of salve and took Sirius on her lap. "Hold still, child. I can fix this quick as blinking."

Severus looked at the potions and recognized them as an antibacterial one and another that healed scrapes and cuts. Sirius sure wasn't going to like that purple potion, it stung like bloody hell.

Poppy shook some of the antibacterial potion onto a cloth and swabbed the scratches.

Sirius howled. "Oww! It stings!" He tried to jump off Poppy's lap, but the mediwitch was used to dealing with recalcitrant children and held him firmly.

"None of that, young man!"

"It hurts! You're doing it on purpose!" sobbed the former Marauder.

"Nonsense! These scratches have to be cleaned out, or else you'll get an infection," Poppy said. "I'm sorry it burns, but that means it's cleaning the bacteria from the wound."

Sirius continued to struggle, working his way to a full scale tantrum.

Except Poppy wouldn't put up with that, and she said sternly, "Merlin help you, child! But you're behaving worse than a three-year-old! All this fuss over a few scratches."

Sirius froze. He didn't like to be compared to a three-year-old.

"Crybaby," Frankie taunted, smirking.

"Shut up, _Frances_!" Sirius cried.

"Enough!" Poppy cried, frowning severely. "Frankie, eat your breakfast. Sirius, sit still, and this will be over in a minute. Remember, you've only yourself to blame for this predicament. Maybe next time you'll leave Mrs. Norris alone. Pulling a cat's tail is a sure fire way to get yourself scratched."

The mediwitch finished cleaning the scratches and then put healing salve on the scratches and wrapped them with a light bandage. "There! All done!" She pulled a selection of lollypops from her pocket. "Here, Sirius. Since you managed not to bite me, you may have a sweet."

Sirius flushed, certain Poppy was making fun of him, but he took a strawberry lolly.

"Eat your breakfast," Poppy urged.

Sirius felt quite put out and decided then and there he wasn't going to cooperate. "I don't like oatmeal."

Jamie stared at him. "But Siri, we had oatmeal yesterday and you ate it."

Sirius shot him a withering look. "Well . . . I don't want it today!" he snapped.

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I think you're determined to be . . . difficult, Mr. Black."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like oatmeal!"

"My dad says that when you're at someone's house as a guest, you should eat what they're serving and like it," Cory stated.

"Who asked you?" Sirius grumped.

"Very well then, what would you like for breakfast?" Poppy asked. She was in no mood to deal with a tantrum over food.

"I want . . . waffles with ice cream!"

"Waffles you may have, but no ice cream before twelve o'clock. Hogwarts rules. You can have waffles with sausage, bacon, ham, or fresh fruit. Take your pick."

Sirius huffed and looked put upon.

Until Poppy said, "If you don't pick something in five seconds, Sirius, I shall pick for you. And if you dawdle and aren't finished before school, you'll go to Miss Patil's class hungry."

"Okay . . . I'll have waffles and bacon."

Poppy clapped her hands and a plate of waffles and bacon appeared in front of him. "Eat, young man."

Sirius began eating.

Alby, who normally liked everything, whined, "How come he gets waffles? I want waffles, Sevvy."

"Hush, Albus!" Severus ordered, giving his little brother a poke. "You eat your oatmeal and quit being a picky brat. You know better than to act like that."

Alby sighed, and went back to eating his oatmeal. He did like it, but he just liked waffles more.

Soon it was time for Teddy, Sirius, and Jamie to go off to Miss Patil's primary school class. Alby, Frankie, Cory, and Severus were too young to attend, since you had to be six to attend. Poppy told the three younger children to remain in the Hospital Wing and to not touch anything until she came back from escorting the Lupins to class.

Once she had returned, Poppy said, "Since you were well behaved, you get to draw with my special crayons. They sparkle in the sun."

The four children cheered when she gave them big sheets of parchment and the sparkly crayons. They immediately set to drawing.

Severus decided to draw Mrs. Norris, but when he had finished, he walked over to Poppy and asked, "Are there any potions I can help you with?"

Poppy looked startled, but then she recalled who she was speaking to, and shook her head. "No, Severus. I've brewed all my drafts for this term, and I could have used your help a few weeks ago. But . . . perhaps you could roll bandages for me? It's boring but it'll pass the time."

"Can I help?" asked Frankie, coming over.

"I want to help too!" shrilled Cory.

Alby was still coloring, so he ignored what the others were doing.

"All right, you can all help," Poppy agreed. "I'll show you how to roll a bandage. Watch closely."

Once the children had seen her demonstrate, they were eager to copy her technique. Soon Poppy had several more bandages rolled, thanks to her little helpers.

Severus wouldn't have minded rolling a few more bandages, but soon the Sorting ceremony was finished, and some of the parents came to pick up their kids. Neville arrived first and hugged and kissed his daughter, before taking her down to the greenhouse, as he had no class that morning. Since Draco, Luna, Harry, and Susan were House heads, they were busy introducing their new students to the school, and couldn't come down to fetch Cory, Severus, and Alby. Ginny was also busy, teaching her first flying class of the term. Because of that, Remus had volunteered to take Alby and Severus for the rest of the morning, as he didn't have class till the afternoon.

Soon Astoria arrived to pick up Cory, since as the Astronomy professor, she didn't have class until late that night. She was a stunning tall woman with long flowing blond hair twisted into complicated loops wearing star shaped sparkling combs in her hair. She wore a deep midnight blue robe and suede half boots stamped with constellations in silver thread. She had an elegant face with high cheekbones and eyes the midnight blue hue of the night sky. She looked dignified and almost unapproachable, until she saw her son, and then she dropped to her knees and held out her arms. "Cory, come and give Mummy a kiss! Did you behave for Miss Poppy?"

Cory dropped the length of bandage he'd been rolling and raced over to her, throwing himself into her embrace. "Mummy! Mummy! I petted Mrs. Norris and colored a picture and I helped Miss Poppy roll up bandages and I missed you!" he said, practically in one breath.

Astoria hugged him to her, smiling delightedly, her smile lit up her face. "Goodness, you've been busy, haven't you?" She looked up at Poppy. "Poppy. I need to ask you for a favor."

"Certainly, Tori."

Astoria kissed her son and then set him down. "Go and play a little with Alby and Severus, Cory. Mummy needs to ask Miss Poppy about some medicine."

"I don't want no medicine, Mum!" Cory said, alarmed. He quickly ran over to where Severus and Alby were.

Astoria drew Poppy off to one side, and they conversed in low voices for a time. Poppy drew her wand and cast something, then nodded and smiled. Astoria looked radiantly happy, then she hugged the older woman. Still beaming, she called Cory over and whispered something in his ear.

Cory then turned to his friends and yelled, "Alby, Sevvy! I'm gonna be a big brother like you! Mummy says she's gonna have a baby like Aunt Ginny."

"Really? Cool!" said Alby.

"That's great, Cory," Severus congratulated him. "Maybe we'll all end up with sisters."

Cory grinned. "I wouldn't mind a sister."

Astoria laughed. "You'll see in about eight months. Come on, Cory, let's go tell your daddy the good news." She picked Cory up and they exited the infirmary.

Severus and Alby waited for Remus, but ten minutes went by and there was no sign of him.

"That's odd. Remus usually is on time," remarked Poppy.

"Maybe he forgot about us," Severus speculated. "I mean, it's not like we're his kids."

"Why, Severus!" Poppy exclaimed, shocked. "Remus is very responsible, he would never just forget you."

Severus stared up at her and said, "He wasn't very responsible when he was a prefect at school. When he ran with the Marauders."

Poppy put a hand on his shoulder. "Sev, that was a long time ago. Remus has changed since that time, he's grown up and mended his ways. You can trust him, Severus."

Severus looked uncertain. Out of the Marauders, Remus had been the least confrontational, and the smartest, as well as the nicest. Severus had not hated or feared him until the werewolf incident. Still, if Poppy was willing to vouch for him . . . as she had defended Severus long ago. . . .he supposed he could give Remus the benefit of the doubt. "If you say so, Poppy."

"Have a seat on the bed, dear. Maybe you'd like to take a small nap while you wait?"

So Severus and Alby relaxed on the bed and five minutes went by, Remus appeared soon after, looking rather apologetic, towing a rather sulky Jamie with him. "Sorry I'm late, guys. But I had to make a detour and pick up Jamie, seems he's been misbehaving in class today."

Jamie hung his head. "But Dad . . . Sirius tol' me to . . ."

Remus spun around. "I don't want to hear it, James. This is the second or third time I've had to come and remove you from her class for being naughty and disruptive, and I've about had it." The werewolf's eyes were a feral gold. "But we can discuss that back in my quarters. Alby, Sevvy, you all ready to go?"

"Yes, Uncle Remus," Alby said, hopping off the bed. He walked over to stand by Jamie. "You in trouble, Jamie?" he whispered.

The youngest Lupin sighed. "Yeah, what do you think?"

"How much?"

"Don't know yet."

Severus was a bit more hesitant. When he saw Remus' eyes shift, it made him suddenly wary and frightened. Last time he had seen Lupin's eyes that color, he had been transformed into a ravening beast, intent upon ripping Harry, Ron, and Hermione's throats out . . . and his own, because he had placed himself in front of them. He slowly slid off the bed and walked quickly past Remus and stood next to Alby, suppressing an atavistic shiver as he did so. He was suddenly grateful that he wasn't Lupin's ward. He still had nightmares of huge fangs gnashing and burning fiery golden eyes, from that glimpse he had caught of the werewolf in the Shrieking Shack. He swallowed softly.

Remus led the way back to his quarters, which weren't far from the Hospital Wing. The children were quiet, Jamie because he didn't want to make his father even more angry with him, Alby because he was tired, and Severus' silence was that of prey crouching beneath a bush and hoping the predator would not notice him shuddering. Remus was quite angry with his son, and so didn't really notice Severus' reaction.

Once they had reached the Lupins suite, Remus told Alby and Severus to have a seat on the couch, which was a large plushy tan suede affair, and make themselves comfortable. "Meantime, I need to have a talk with Jamie. Come with me," he said to his son, and opened the door to his bedroom. When Jamie hesitated, he propelled the boy into the room with a firm hand to the boy's bottom.

The bedroom door shut with a click.

Alby looked at Severus, then said, "Guess he's in real trouble. I'm gonna take a nap." He stretched out on the sofa and in moments was asleep.

Severus envied his small brother that ability. He remained bolt upright on the couch, and so heard the whole scolding Remus gave his son.

" . . . doesn't matter _what_ Sirius told you to do, James, you know what's acceptable behavior and what isn't by now. You need to learn to think for yourself, and not just follow another's lead blindly, even if he happens to be your older brother," Remus lectured. He knew full well how persuasive Sirius could be, but he didn't want Jamie following in his footsteps, the way he had done as a student. "I'm going to have a talk with Sirius about thinking before he acts also. But right now my concern is _you_ , James Sirius. When Sirius told you to stick the prickly patch on Miss Patil's chair, what should you have done?"

"Umm . . . told Siri no."

"Why?"

"B'cause . . . it was a mean kinda trick," Jamie sniffled.

"And what's my rule about mean pranks, young man?"

"We don't do them to other people," Jamie said, his voice low and shamed.

"Right. Next question. If you knew all of that . . . why did you listen to Sirius?"

"I . . . don't know . . ."

"Don't you? There must be a reason, Jamie." Remus prodded.

"I . . . I . . . didn't want Siri and Teddy to think I was a . . . scaredy-cat. And Sirius said . . . he said I was the best at sneaking up behind her and getting away."

"I see. So you did it because you wanted to impress your brothers, correct?"

"Uh huh. Dad . . . they always say I'm too little and I can't do things . . . I just wanted to show them they're wrong . . . I'm sorry I hurt Miss Patil . . ."

"You're going to apologize to her as well, young man." Remus cleared his throat. "Now, you know what punishment you earn when you play nasty pranks on someone, don't you?"

Jamie began to cry. "Nooo! I don't wanna spanking!"

"Sorry, but those are the consequences," Remus said firmly.

The next thing Severus heard from the bedroom was the sound of smacking and the loud wailing of a small boy. He winced and put his hands over his ears. Even though the punishment was deserved, Severus did not like listening to it, and he huddled into the couch.

A few minutes later, Remus came out of the bedroom, leaving Jamie inside to cry himself out. Jamie preferred to be alone after being punished, though later he would come and snuggle with his father, once he had forgiven Remus for punishing him.

The werewolf shook his head. "Kids!" he muttered to himself. "Sometimes I just want to . . ." he trailed off when he smelled the terror coming off of Severus. "Severus? What's the matter?" He looked at the small boy and saw to his consternation that Severus was huddled in a ball at one end of the couch, looking at Remus as if he were the devil incarnate. "Severus?"

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" the boy's voice went shrill in panic as Remus reached out a hand to him. "Go away . . .!"

Suddenly he was back in the tunnel of the Whomping Willow, he was sixteen, and trapped while the werewolf howled and lunged for his throat, fangs glistening with saliva, eyes bloody gold as the lycanthrope sought his tender flesh . . .

Severus screamed, and threw up a hand to protect his throat.

Remus couldn't understand what had triggered Severus' flashback, but he had been through enough of them from the war to know that was what occurring. He carefully stepped back from the child and then went and Flooed Poppy. He asked her to bring a Draught of Peace and to help him calm Severus down.

Soon the mediwitch had come through the fireplace.

By then Alby had begun to stir, but after a gentle wave of Poppy's wand, the little boy fell back to sleep. She crossed to where Severus was cringing into the couch and sat down next to him. "Severus, you're all right," she began, in a firm yet soothing tone. "What you're seeing isn't here, it happened long ago. I need you to stop remembering it and come back here, to me. Severus, can you hear me? Answer me if you can."

For long moments, Severus remained silent. Then he whispered, "Yes, I hear you."

"Good. Now stop screaming and open your eyes. You're safe at Hogwarts, you're not being attacked by a werewolf. You're safe." She reached out an arm and gently pulled him to her. "Nothing will hurt you, little one. Nothing . . . I won't let it, Sev . . ." She hugged the fearful boy to her, running her fingers through his hair, reassuring him with the ease of long practice. Many children had been traumatized during the war, and she had helped as many as she could, those who were brave enough . . . or desperate enough . . . to seek her out . . . "You're safe with me, Severus . . ." she continued to croon, using her hands and voice to create a cocoon of safety about the youngster and so encourage him to come out of the flashback.

Finally, the flashback receded, and Severus found himself with his face pressed into a familiar gray robe, and when he lifted his head, he saw Poppy's familiar face. "Poppy? What . . . what happened?"

"You had a flashback, Sev," she told him, gently smoothing his hair.

"I did?"

"Yes, about . . . the time you almost got bitten by Remus . . ."

"When Potter and Black plotted to kill me?"

Poppy nodded. "But you're safe now, Severus. Remus is no longer a danger to anyone. Look," she gently turned Severus about so he could see Remus.

Remus was sitting on the floor, his arms in his lap, looking totally non-threatening. His eyes were his normal brown shade.

Severus blinked, then asked bluntly, "Have you taken the Wolfsbane?"

Remus chuckled. "Yes, sir. A week before the full moon every month. Draco brews it for me."

"Good. You . . . you almost killed me . . . back when we were in school . . ." Severus said, his tone faintly accusing.

"I know, and for that I am terribly sorry, Severus. I . . . you might not believe this, but I was not in on the bloody prank to throw you into the tunnel. That was all Sirius and James' doing. Peter too. I had gone into the shack to transform, like always, and I had no idea what they were planning. Had I known . . . I would have stopped them. They were stupid bloody jackasses, to do such a thing! Later . . . when I found out . . . I was so ashamed . . . I couldn't speak to you . . . and I was afraid you would go to the Aurors and tell them about me, you would have been within your rights to seek revenge on me, because I _was_ a dangerous beast . . . and I had almost killed you. I . . . should have apologized long ago for that, but . . . sometimes I'm a coward. I didn't think you would forgive me, so I never said anything. Big mistake. And later, when we taught together, I was so busy trying to save Sirius' ass that I brushed your fears aside. That was wrong. We should have had this conversation long ago."

"I . . . wouldn't have talked about it then. I wasn't ready," Severus replied.

"Still . . . one of my biggest regrets after you'd passed the Veil was that I never apologized for nearly killing you that night. Well, better late than never, as they say. What brought this flashback on?"

"You did . . . your eyes turned gold when you . . . took Jamie in the room to punish him . . . and when you came out they were still like that . . . and I just remembered . . . that night." Severus replied.

"Oh . . . I should have known. Sometimes that happens, but I would never hurt you, Severus. I swear it on my wand. I'll try and control myself better. Okay?"

Slowly, Severus nodded. He could see the genuine remorse and regret in Lupin's eyes. The specter of the ravenous werewolf was fading. "Yes."

"Are you still scared?"

"No. Not anymore."

"Good. I'm sorry I scared you, Severus. Would you still like to stay here or would you rather go with Poppy?"

"I'll stay with Alby," he answered. Now that he wasn't suffering from the suffocating fear, he felt rather stupid. He couldn't believe he had flipped out over something so ridiculous as eye color. "I'm fine now, Poppy," he assured her, but didn't move off her lap.

Poppy smiled and held him a little longer. She hoped now that Remus had this little conversation with Severus that it had cleared the air between them, and Severus could let go of the nightmare that haunted him. "Why don't you take a few sips of this Draught of Peace? Just in case."

"Poppy, I'm not having a nervous breakdown," he protested.

"Humor me, Severus."

He acquiesced. He would do almost anything for Poppy, for she was one of his staunchest supporters, and always had been. The Draught of Peace slid down his throat, flavored like silky chocolate, and once he had taken it he felt much better—calmer, relaxed, and peaceful.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better," he acknowledged. He looked at Remus. For years he had been haunted by the specter of the werewolf, but now he saw the werewolf clearly, not as a monster intent upon destroying him, but a wizard forced to live with an irreversible curse. Like a patient with a chronic illness, Remus could not help what he was, he could only try to deal with it as best he could. He did not, like some, revel in the transformation from human to were, he dreaded the loss of his mind, his human emotions. "I know now that you couldn't help . . . what almost happened all those years ago, Remus. So I can . . . forgive you."

"Thank you, Severus," Remus heaved a huge sigh. Hearing those words pulled a great weight off his chest. "Please excuse me, I need to check on Jamie." He rose and went back into the bedroom. Soon he returned with a repentant six-year-old. "After you apologize to Miss Patil, you can go back to school, if your teacher still wants you there," Remus was saying.

"Aww, Dad! I don't want to go back to school. M' sleepy and my bum's still sore."

Remus concealed a smile at his son's bald honesty. "Never mind, scamp. We'll see what Miss Patil says and I need to have a talk with your brother too . . . after lunch." He looked up at Poppy. "Do me a favor, Poppy, and please watch Severus and Alby until I come back? I'm sorry to take you away from the Hospital Wing."

"Go on with you, Remus! I'm not complaining . . . I have nothing to do but boring old paperwork." The mediwitch said, waving him off.

Remus and Jamie departed. Poppy turned to Severus, who was slightly sleepy, and asked, "Severus, would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Yes, please," he said, and yawned.

Poppy smiled tenderly down at him and began to tell him a funny story about a wizard who always thought he was sick with a deadly disease, and the Healer who had to treat all of his various crazy ailments.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

When Remus returned, he had Sirius and Jamie with him, both of them were on restriction, and made to sit at the table and do homework and they were also not allowed to fly this afternoon with Ginny, but had to watch only, and Remus read Sirius the riot act and gave him a swat for encouraging his little brother to mischief.

Severus and Alby were sleeping, but woke in time for lunch, which Remus had asked the elves to bring to his quarters. All of the children behaved themselves, for once, and when Ginny arrived to pick up Alby and Severus, she stared in astonishment.

"Remus, what did you do to them? They're so quiet and well . . . behaving like . . . like angels."

Remus started laughing. "Don't I wish!"

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Harry had just finished helping a confused first year Hufflepuff find her common room and was on his way back to his quarters when he banged into Draco. "Oh, sorry, Draco. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Normally such an admission would prompt the Potions Master to come back with a, "need new glasses, Potter?" But today Draco just shrugged and said, "Not a problem, Harry."

Harry frowned. "You seem awful . . . happy, Malfoy. You win that dream vacation to the Caribbean on the WWN? Or did you take fifty points from one of my Gryffindors for blowing up your classroom?"

"Even better. Astoria's expecting again. Finally!" Now Draco was grinning from ear to ear. He and his wife had been trying for what seemed like forever to have a second child without any success . . . until now.

Harry slapped the Slytherin on the back. "Congratulations, old man! What did I tell you? You were trying too hard. You had to relax and let nature take its course."

Draco snorted. "Shut up, Potter!" he mock-growled. "Not all women are like Ginny, able to have a kid by snapping her fingers." Then he laughed. "Oh, Merlin! Just think about it, Harry. We could have girls together, and maybe they'll grow up best friends and when they're in school we can compare notes about how crazy they drive us and how best to mangle their boyfriends."

Harry started laughing. "Uh, Draco, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? Our kids aren't even born yet. And what if they're boys?"

"They won't be. I have a feeling," Draco said with utter certainty.

"Don't tell me. You had a talk with God too, like Alby."

"I sure did. I prayed every night for Tori to get pregnant with a baby girl, and now it's happened." Draco whooped.

Harry gave him a look. "How many potion fumes have you inhaled?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" his friend asked, smirking wickedly. He pulled a long brown object from his robes. "Cigar?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Ugh! Malfoy, you know I don't smoke. Disgusting habit!"

"It's chocolate, you idiot!" Draco sniggered, and shoved the end of the cigar in Harry's mouth. "See?"

Harry sucked on it, it was perfectly good chocolate from Honeydukes. It bore a pink ribbon around it with _It's A Girl_ printed on it. "And how many of _these_ did you have?"

"Who the hell's counting?" asked the soon-to-be father of two. "Let's go down to the Hog's Head and get a drink. I'll pay."

"Draco, you know we're not supposed to drink when we're teaching."

"I know, but we're done with classes for today. And I want to celebrate. C'mon, Harry, don't be such a wet blanket." Draco's eyes were sparkling.

"All right. But three's the limit. Agreed?"

"Yes, Dad," Draco mocked, cuffing Harry on the shoulder.

Harry couldn't help smiling, Draco's joy was infectious. He couldn't remember when the young Potions Master had been this happy, except when his son was born.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

In order to keep Severus' and Sirius' true identities a secret, something which both families agreed was necessary both for their peace of mind and for the children's, given their miraculous resurrection, and also the fact that both children might still have enemies lurking (not all the Death Eaters were in Azkaban), Hermione, along with Astoria and Luna, had come up with a charm that would keep people from wondering where the two extra children had come from, it worked by misdirecting someone's thoughts whenever they started to wonder just who Severus and Sirius were, replacing that line of thinking with "oh, I remember now! They've always been part of the Potter or Lupin family." It was very subtle and very effective, though the charm did have to be renewed every three months. Of course it also helped that the boys were almost always referred to on a first name basis, and their siblings had no trouble saying they were brothers.

Not that the professors' children had much time to interact with students, given that the students had class and homework, and so did the Lupin boys. On odd days, Severus and Alby went to stay with Andromeda, and on even ones with Molly, and so did Rosie. Frankie also joined the three, on odd days she spent time with her Gran Augusta, who even at the advanced age of one hundred was still going strong. Cory, too spent time with Narcissa and Lucius, and also the Weasleys. It was Frankie who dubbed them the Ferocious Five, because they were all ferociously determined to read _before_ attending school, and Severus was teaching them, and were also ferocious in defense of helpless animals, each other, and their families.

Cory kept everyone in touch with how Astoria's pregnancy was going. The first thing he did was to tell the small group as they were baking scones in Molly's kitchen about the reaction of his grandparents to the news. "So . . . Daddy says he's got an 'nouncement to make and then they tell Grandpa and Granny about the baby. Granny starts crying, why I don't know, and Grandpa claps and says excellent, Draco or somethin' like that and he opens a bottle of wine and next thing I know, Grandpa's dancin' on the table! Shakin' his bum and all! It was so funny, I fell out of my chair laughing!"

"Oh, come on, Cory! You're putting us on," Severus protested. "Lucius wasn't really dancing on the table."

"He was so! It was really funny,' cause I didn't know Grandpa knew how."

Severus erupted in a fit of helpless giggles, the mere thought of the scion and patriarch of Malfoy Manor dancing atop a table was simply too funny for words.

"Oh . . . oh . . . my Merlin!" Molly gasped, she was nearly prostrate with laughter over her rolling pin. "Cory . . . oh, I wish I'd been there with a camera . . .!"

"My mummy took a picture." Cory smirked mischievously.

"Where is it?" both Molly and Severus asked at the same time.

Cory shrugged. "I don't know."

"Find out," Severus urged. "One picture of him doing that is worth 10, 000 Galleons." He'd never seen Lucius drunk before and that alone would have been worth a thousand Galleons . . . but drunk and doing a tabletop shimmy . . . was priceless. Not to mention the perfect blackmail photo.

So Cory went home that night and asked Astoria where the picture was of his grandfather dancing on the table. Astoria smirked and asked why, and Cory explained that Sevvy, the rest of his cousins, and Mrs. Molly wanted to see it. Astoria made a reprint and gave it to Cory to show them. All of them nearly wet themselves laughing. When the Lupin boys came back from school and saw the photo, they fell on the floor howling.

By the time they stopped laughing, their sides hurt, and Teddy had come up with a scheme, as usual, to make some extra money. "We could sell the photo. People would pay lots of money to see Uncle Lucius dance."

But Molly nixed that idea. "No, Ted. The photo remains in the family. We don't want to embarrass Uncle Lucius."

"Aww, but Grammy!" groaned Rosie.

"No, Rose," Molly repeated and that was that.

On the weekends, all the children stayed at the school with their parents. It was then they did fun family activities, like picnics on the lawn and playing abbreviated Quidditch games, feeding the giant squid (one of Alby's favorites), gathering herbs and potion ingredients, and playing board games.

As September drew to a close, Ginny's belly began to grow and even Astoria showed a tiny bump. The two excited witches went shopping for baby clothes and began to discuss possible names for their new addition.

October blew in frosty and cold, prompting rounds of colds, Pepperup potion, and hot chocolate and apple cider before bedtime. Around the second weekend of the month, Severus developed a bad sinus infection, this usually happened every year, and was cross and grumpy as a result. He didn't want to be sick for Lily's return, or Halloween, yet the infection lingered.

That night he was curled up in Harry's lap in front of the fire, coughing and sneezing.

"Sevvy, time for your medicine," Harry announced, Summoning a few potions to him. There was a cherry-colored Decongestion Draft and a Sinus Solution, which came in the form of nose drops.

Severus grimaced and turned his head away. "I'm not taking it. It's not helping," he grumbled. He was sick of taking medicine, and sick of this horrible cold, which made everything taste like cardboard. He coughed again.

"Come on. You'll never get better if you don't take it," Harry coaxed.

Again Severus shook his head.

Harry sighed and looked over at Ginny, who was asleep on the sofa. Lately she'd been suffering bouts of extreme tiredness and he tried to let her rest as much as possible. Alby was snuggled next to her, dozing, he hadn't been feeling all that good either. Normally, Severus was good about taking potions, but tonight he was being a stubborn brat.

Harry tried another tack. "Sev, you want to be well so you can go trick-or-treating, right? And come to the cemetery when Lily returns?" A nod. "Well, then you'd better take these potions, or else you'll be home in bed while we go there."

"No! You're not leaving me behind."

"I will if you're sick," warned Harry.

"I won't stay there. I'll follow you to the cemetery anyway," Severus declared mulishly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And as soon as I find you, I'll bring you straight back to the house, give you a spanking, and Stick you to the bed. Is that what you want?"

"No," Severus said sulkily.

"Didn't think so. Now turn around and take your medicine. Why are you giving me a hard time?"

"Because I feel awful, that's why."

"Severus, that doesn't make sense. The potions will help you. Now quit being stubborn. You're acting worse than Alby."

Groaning, Severus turned over. "Harry, you're mean," he groused. "And Slytherin clever."

Harry chuckled and handed the recalcitrant child the Decongestion Draft. "Drink up, Sevvy."

Severus drank, making a face. The draft wasn't nasty tasting, but it was thick and sickly sweet. He finished the vial and handed it to Harry.

"Good job!" Harry said, then he gave the boy a handkerchief. "Blow your nose and then tip your head back."

Severus obeyed, though blowing his nose didn't help that much. "I'm all stuffed up," he whined, he hated that feeling.

Harry uncorked the vial of Sinus Solution and gently tipped Severus' head back. He filled the dropper with the potion and gently put the solution in his ward's nose. "Breathe in."

Severus sniffed and the potion was drawn up his nostril. He coughed. "Ugh! I hate nose drops."

"Once more," Harry gently inserted the dropper in the opposite nostril.

Severus squirmed. He hated the drops, they burned and made his nose itch. As soon as he was big enough to brew by himself, he was going to alter the formula.

"There! Now was that so bad?" Harry asked, helping Severus sit up.

Before Severus could reply, there came a pounding on the door.

Harry looked up at the archway and saw the name Draco Malfoy appear. "Come in, Draco," he called, and the door swung open.

Draco burst into the room. "Harry, come quick! Tori . . . she fell . . . slipped on the stairs coming down from the tower . . . knocked herself out . . . brought her to Poppy . . ." There was a dazed look in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe this had happened.

"Dear Merlin! And the baby?" Harry asked.

"I . . . don't know . . ."

"Go back upstairs, I'll be along in a minute. Just let me wake Ginny."

"I can stay by myself," Severus objected as Harry set him down, but Harry was already shaking Ginny awake and telling her what had happened.

"Bloody hell!" she cried. "Poor Tori!" She sat up, cupping her own stomach protectively. "Harry, go with Draco. He needs the support. Just send back your Patronus and keep me informed. Draco, that's terrible, but hopefully she'll be all right."

Draco just nodded. He turned to leave, followed by Harry.

Severus went and climbed onto the couch next to Ginny. He curled up into her and whispered, "I hope nothing happens to the baby or Astoria."

Ginny hugged him. "Me too, Sevvy. That would be too horrible to even think of."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Draco paced back and forth in the infirmary while Harry sat in a chair and waited with him. Poppy had called another Healer to assist her, and they had been working on Astoria for over three hours. She had a bad concussion and assorted bruises, a cracked collarbone, and a sprained knee. No one mentioned the baby, so Draco continued to hope that the fall had not caused his wife to go into labor.

Draco clutched a tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand and snarled, "What the hell's going on in there? Why is it taking so long?"

"Draco, relax. They're doing the best they can," Harry soothed.

Draco whirled on him. "Don't you tell me to relax, Potter! My wife could be dying or . . . or something!" He drained the glass in one gulp. Then he turned and paced back to Harry. His eyes were haunted and fearful. "Harry, what if . . . God forbid . . . what if she . . . I couldn't bear it if I lost her . . ." He sat down in the chair next to Harry, his head in his hands. "She's my life . . . I need her with me . . . She can't die! She just can't."

Harry patted Draco's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't think about that, Draco. Just think about her getting well. That's all." He truly felt for the other man, he would have been a nervous wreck if it had been Ginny injured.

"I'm trying," Draco mumbled. He felt frozen, and the silence stretched endlessly in the Hospital Wing, as if the world held its breath.

The only sound that could be heard was Draco's and Harry's breathing.

After an eternity, Poppy emerged from behind the curtain pulled about Astoria's bed, still swathed in surgical garb, all save for her hands.

"Poppy! How is she?" Draco leaped to his feet and if he'd been zapped, his eyes pleading.

"Astoria's stable, Draco. We managed to bring down the swelling on her brain and mend most of the damage. She should recover in a week or so."

Draco started to smile. "Oh, God! Thank you, Merlin!"

"However . . . she lost the baby. We tried everything we could, but . . . after a fall like that, at this stage of the pregnancy . . . she began to hemorrhage and she spontaneously aborted . . .I'm so sorry, Draco. There was nothing we could do . . ." Poppy shook her head sadly, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"The baby's . . . gone?"

"Yes, it was too small to live outside the womb."

"Did you know . . . what it was?"

"No. It was too tiny."

Draco just nodded. "I want to see Tori."

"All right. Just give Healer Hadley a few minutes to finish up." Poppy said.

Soon a tall Healer with brown hair came out from behind the curtain. He came up to Draco and murmured condolences, then stepped back so the Potions professor could go to see his wife.

Draco fell to his knees beside the bed. Astoria lay sleeping, her face pale against the sheet. He grasped her hand and pressed it to his face. "Tori . . . oh, Tori . . . I'm so glad you're alive . . . " Tears were running down his cheeks. "But the baby . . . our baby's . . . an angel now . . ." His voice broke and he sobbed into the mattress.

Harry, stunned by the tragic news, just sat and watched Draco grieve for a few moments before gathering his courage and coming over to his friend. He laid a hand gently on the other's shoulder. "Draco, I . . . I don't even know what to say . . . except I'm so very sorry . . ."

Draco lifted his head and gave Harry a pain-filled glare. He stood, his body rigid with anger. "How could you know, Potter? _Your_ wife's still pregnant."

Harry flinched. "You're right, I can't. But that doesn't mean I'm not sorry for your loss."

An instant later, Draco's anger evaporated and his face crumpled into grief. "Oh, Merlin! I didn't mean that, Harry. I'm so sorry, I don't even know what I'm saying. I just . . . it's so hard to believe . . . just when we thought . . . and now . . . it's all gone . . . how do I tell her, Harry, that our baby girl's passed on?"

His shoulders sagged and he began to cry again, harsh sobs shaking his frame.

That question brought tears to Harry's own eyes. He hesitated a fraction of a second before putting his arm about Draco and hugging him.

Draco clung to him, lost in his grief, knowing only that his long-awaited baby was gone, but that at least he was not alone.

Harry didn't say anything, he simply held his friend as he mourned, for there were some things that words could not mend, and this was one of them.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

All of the students and staff mourned with the Malfoys over their tragic loss. Narcissa came to be with her son and daughter-in-law, trying to help them come to grips with their grief. She had gone through several miscarriages herself after having Draco and so knew what it was like to hope for a child only to have it snatched away before it had barely begun to live.

Astoria felt numb after her accident. Numb and cold, as if along with her baby dying, she had also lost her heart. Draco shed more tears than she did, mostly because she had not fully grasped the true extent of her loss. Oh, she understood the facts, she had miscarried, and the child within her was no more, the child she had so longed for, that she had planned to do so many things with. She felt so strange, cut adrift, wondering how the baby she had just barely begun to know could be taken from her so swiftly. Sometimes she woke in the infirmary with her hand on her belly, crying out for her unborn child, feeling it move inside her, even though it had been too small for her to feel movement yet.

Draco stayed beside her everyday, as did Cory, and she tried to take some comfort in her son and husband, but there was a part of her, deep inside, that called for the tiny life she had lost, that had glowed a brief spark and then flickered out.

Friends, students, and colleagues expressed their condolences and she accepted them graciously, as she had been taught. It was a façade. Her body mended, but her heart remained in some frozen half-life. She held her son, comforted her husband, did all that was expected of her. Save grieve over the baby she had lost.

Her apathy and false brightness concerned Draco, who spoke of his concern to Harry and Ginny late one night. "There's something . . . not right with her. She's better, at least physically, and she has her memory and all her faculties, but . . . she's not the same. When she smiles, it's brittle, when she laughs it sounds forced. She kisses me, but I can feel she's just doing it by rote, not because of passion. I feel like I'm losing her all over again. What do I do?"

"You need to give her time to grieve, Draco," Ginny said. "She hasn't even acknowledged the fact that the baby's gone. Oh, here, she has," she tapped her head. "But not here, in her heart. Has she talked to her sister? Perhaps Daphne could help?"

"Daph was here last night, She and Dennis tried everything to make Astoria talk about it, but she wouldn't. It's as if she wants to forget what happened."

"I would too," Ginny said sympathetically. She held out a plate of ginger snaps. "Have some. My mum baked them this morning."

Draco took one and wolfed it down. "I wish . . . she'd cry, or scream, or throw things, or hit me. But she just sits there, with this dreamy look on her face, like she's in another world. I keep hoping she'll come out of it."

"She will, eventually," Harry said. "I was like that after the war was over and we were counting up the bodies of the slain. All of sudden, I started bawling. It hit me with the force of a runaway train. They were gone and they were never coming back. And somehow we had to carry on."

"I don't know if she should go back and teach," Draco began hesitantly.

"You should let her make that decision, Draco," Ginny told him. "Work might be good for her."

"Maybe." Draco was skeptical.

The tragedy even affected the children, who were more subdued and quiet as Halloween neared, instead of boisterous. They all discussed quietly what they were going to be for Halloween. Alby wanted to be a tiger, Frankie decided on a fairy princess, Rose wanted to be a pixie. Sirius was going as a vampire, Jamie as a zombie, and Teddy was an executioner. Cory was going as an Auror. Severus wasn't sure what he wanted to be.

"You could go as a Death Eater," joked Sirius.

"Ha, ha, Black. You're so funny," Severus sneered. "Still singing the same old tune."

Sirius blushed. "Oh. Sorry, that was rude of me," the other boy apologized.

"Why don't you be an artist, Sev?" suggested Frankie.

Severus considered, then nodded. "That's a good idea."

Costumes settled on, they began to discuss the sweets they might get in Hogsmeade and what their favorites were and what they would trade for them.

Severus didn't care about the sweets so much as he did about what would happen after the Halloween feast. Once the feast was in full swing, Harry and Ginny would Apparate to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow along with Severus to see Lily return from the Veil. As far as Severus was concerned, that was the highlight of the night.

A few days before Halloween, Hermione found Cory in a corner of her classroom, crying.

"Cory, what's wrong?"

"It's Mummy, Aunt 'Mione," he snuffled. "She's always sad now, since the baby went back to heaven. I think . . . I think she loved the baby better than me."

Hermione pulled the little boy onto her lap. "Oh, Cory! Your mum loves you very much, you're her little boy, and she'll always love you. It's just right now, she misses the baby, and she's not thinking very clearly. Her whole heart is sad."

"How can we make her better, Aunt Mione?" he asked seriously. "Not even daddy makes her smile now. What if she had a new baby?"

"Well, she could, but . . .I don't think she wants to right now. But she has you . . . and I know one thing that always makes me happy when I'm sad."

"What?"

"A great big hug from Rosie."

"Uh huh. She used to hug me all the time before." Cory said wistfully.

Hermione smiles. "Why don't you go and find your mum and give her a great big hug?"

Cory stood up, smiling. "Okay!" Then he ran to find Astoria.

Hermione watched him go. "Poor little thing!" she whispered to herself. "I hope it works."

_Page~*~*~*~Break_

_Halloween night:_

The moon soared cold and bright overhead, illuminated with a bluish tinge, full and round. Back in his office at school Remus was shifted into full wolf form. Dora and her sons were enjoying the Halloween feast along with the rest of the Hogwarts staff and students, celebrating Jamie's birthday. He was now seven. In the graveyard at Godric's Hollow, five people stood around a double grave bearing the inscription _The last enemy to be destroyed is death._

Severus lifted his eyes to sky, drawn to peer upwards at the silent moon. _Once in a blue moon_ , he thought, and smiled. He could feel the magic in the air, it made his blood burn with its power, whispered its promise in his ears. Soon she would come. And then they would be together, as they were meant to be. His heart beat quicker, as he called silently, _Lily, Lily, where are you? I'm waiting for you._

His eyes tracked upon Harry, who was standing to his left, watching the headstone, and then to Ginny, who stood holding her husband's hand. The wind picked up, blowing through the trees. Somewhere a clock bonged, striking out the hour. It was ten minutes to eleven. Severus stared at the other two witnesses to this rebirth, two unexpected watchers, that were Draco and Astoria.

Astoria, upon learning where the Potters and Severus were going that night, had insisted upon coming along. "I need to be there. Maybe then I can ask why."

"Why what, Tori?" Draco asked, utterly confused.

"Why it happened. And if there's a chance for us to . . . try again," she had responded, her eyes lighting with a sudden fire.

He had hugged her. "Tori, there's always another chance, we're still young. You don't need to go to a graveyard and question the reincarnation of Harry's mother for that. I don't think she could even answer that question anyhow."

"But she might. I'm willing to take that chance, Draco. And if she can't, well then, all I've wasted is time."

So there they were, standing in front of the Potters' grave, waiting for something extraordinary to occur.

A soft mist suddenly wreathed the ground, enveloping their feet in a bluish fog. It crept along the graves until it reached the Potters' then it climbed slowly up the headstone and hovered there.

The wind picked up, gusting along the avenues of headstones, causing the branches of the entwined aspen tree above Lily and James' grave to sway violently. The air suddenly became heavy and all five of the watchers could feel the magic surging in bursts through the air, like invisible lightning.

"It's happening!" Severus cried eagerly, glorying in the swift rush of power.

Ginny gripped Harry's hand hard. She had wanted to come to give her husband moral support, but had not expected to be caught up in the magical equivalent of a small tornado. Across from them, Astoria clung to Draco's broad shoulder as the wind began to spin, faster and faster, until a gray misty vortex was born, magical energy crackling within it, sending streamers of purple and blue lightning streaking towards the ground. In the center was a glowing vortex of light.

The Veil hung poised over Lily's grave, and then a shape stepped through it and floated lightly to the ground in front of them. The Veil closed itself with a sharp crack, leaving a small girl behind.

She straightened, her fiery hair still crackling about her from the Veil's magic. She looked to be about five, and had a sweet heart-shaped face and the biggest pair of green eyes, eyes that were luminous with magic and an otherworldly knowing. She was wearing nothing save a sheer kind of drape and her feet were bare. She turned and gazed at Severus. "Hello."

Severus' breath caught. She was finally here before him . . . alive. "Lily?" he gasped. "It's really you. Do you . . . do you remember me?"

Lily studied him for a brief moment. Then she smiled. "Of course I do! You're Sev, my best friend."

Severus grinned, his face alight with joy. "Always." He took one step towards her.

Then she ran to him, and threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I missed you, Sev! I was in a strange place . . . a lovely garden . . . I liked it there, but . . . I was lonely. I wished you could be with me, but it wasn't time yet. So I had to wait. Until now. Now we can be together again." She laughed, her laughter pure and sweet, filled with joy.

She hugged him hard, then drew away, though she remained holding his hand. She glanced around, her green eyes suddenly confused. "They said I would remember . . . some things. The things I needed to." She bit her lip. "I . . . remember being at school . . . and there were four rude nasty boys there also . . ." She shook her head, the memory was fading. "I can't remember everything . . . not yet." She gazed at her hand, which began to glow softly with eldritch light. A small blue flower appeared in her palm. "I'm still a witch. Look, Sev! I can still do it."

Severus smiled at her innocent joy in her magic. "I know. You're a witch and I'm a wizard, Lily. Do you remember that day in the park? When you jumped off the swings and flew through the air?"

"Yes. And Tuney was such a sourpuss about it. Then you came over and showed me how you could change a rock into different colors and told me about magic and that I was a witch. That's how it all began. And Tuney was all jealous."

"That's right. How much can you remember, Lily? If you remember being at Hogwarts, do you remember . . .being Sorted into Gryffindor? Do you remember . . . the Marauders?"

She nodded. "We ended up in different houses, but I never cared about it. Some of my other House mates did though. Especially the Marauders. They were mean to you . . . they hexed you and hurt you." Her green eyes flashed. "Nasty brats! James Potter was an arrogant toerag and his pal Sirius Black wasn't any better, or that slimy little rat, Pettigrew. The only halfway decent one was Remus Lupin. Why are we talking about them, Sev? Are they here too? I don't really want to share my second life with them."

Severus chuckled. "Well . . . Pettigrew is dead. So is James . . . in a way. But Sirius is here, like you and me, to get his own second chance. And Remus . . . Remus is grown up and married with kids."

Lily's eyebrows rose. "Really? That's good, I guess. What about you, Sev? Are your parents still around? Not that I care much about your dad, but . . ."

"No. They're both dead."

"Mine are too, aren't they?" she asked, though a part of her already knew the answer.

"Yes. But not your sister. She's married now too and has a son, Dudley, who's the same age as my guardian here." Severus turned around to point to Harry and Ginny. "Lily, meet Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny. They're professors at Hogwarts, Harry teaches Defense and Ginny flying. I live with them and their son, Albus Severus."

Lily walked forward and held out a little hand. "Hello, I'm Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you."

Harry clasped the small hand in his own, marveling at the fact that he was really speaking to and touching . . . his mother. Who didn't remember him, or James Potter, it seemed. "Hi. I'm Harry. I'm . . ." he almost blurted out _your son_ , but caught himself and said instead, "—pleased to meet you too, Lily."

Lily stared at this tall stranger, the dark-haired handsome man with green eyes, and she felt an odd connection to him. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that . . . we've met before." She giggled suddenly. "Isn't that silly?" Abruptly she threw her arms about Harry's neck, hugging him. "And I missed you too."

Harry knelt and gathered her into his arms, his heart filled to bursting with love. "I missed you too," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. Tears filled his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. He could not really remember Lily, but when he held her in his arms, he felt an instantaneous connection to her, a bond so deep and so strong that it transcended mere words. And he knew she felt it also, even if she couldn't remember why.

Lily held him tight, she could not explain the deep love that filled her when she hugged the tall wizard, only that it was there. It was pure love, a love that was not romantic, but almost . . . the love of a mother for a child. Which was the silliest thing she had ever felt before, but she couldn't deny it. Blinking back tears, she finally drew away and said, "Well, that was . . . unexpected." She gazed up at her son and said, "Are you, by chance, related to James Potter? You look like him, but you certainly don't seem to be the arrogant toerag he was."

"He was my father," Harry said, concealing a smirk.

"Oh . . . goodness!" Lily put a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry . . . that was rude of me . . . but I just remember him as being . . . well . . . something of a spoiled brat and well, just because you're his son doesn't mean you're like him that way . . ." she trailed off awkwardly.

"Harry looks like James, but he behaves more like his mother," Ginny put in.

"Oh, good! I'm sure she was a wonderful woman . . . she had to be to put up with Potter's attitude . . ." Lily said bluntly. "Oh, dear, I've put my foot in it again!"

Harry, Ginny, Severus, and Draco burst out laughing.

"No, Lily, you pretty much hit the nail on the head," Severus said, smirking. "I know the memories must be confusing, but you'll sort them out eventually, like I did mine." He took her hand and led her over to Draco and Astoria. "This is Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria. Draco teaches potions and Astoria teaches Astronomy at Hogwarts."

Lily looked up at them and smiled gently. She grasped Draco's hand and said, "And you're nothing like your father either, are you?"

Draco laughed. "No, not much. Pleased to meet you, Lily." He found the child's honesty refreshing.

Then she turned to Astoria, whose eyes were luminous with tears, and she clasped both her hands and said quietly, "You've suffered a great loss. And you think your heart shall never be whole again. But it will be."

"How? How can you know that? Do you know . . . why my baby was taken from me?"

"It was an accident. You weren't . . . being punished or anything," Lily answered, her eyes filled with ancient wisdom. "I was sent back because I regret what I did before . . . but also because I'm needed." She placed a tiny hand on Astoria's chest. "Your heart can heal . . . when you let it love again. I can help you . . . if you'll let me."

"Are you here to replace her then?"

"No. One child can't replace another. But I do need a mother." She turned to Draco. "And a father. Would you . . . be my guardians?"

Astoria swept her up into a hug, laughing and crying, her sorrow and joy intermingling. She had found the answer to her questions. She picked Lily up and held her tight, tears falling into her auburn hair. "Yes, child. Welcome to the family, Lily." She looked over at her husband, who was looking rather stunned. "Draco, quit gaping like a fish out of water and come say hello to your new daughter."

Draco, being a wise husband, did as he was told, enveloping both Astoria and Lily in a great big hug. "How did you know, Tori?"

Astoria smirked. "Oh, call it . . . women's intuition."


	32. Lily's  New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily settles in with Astoria and Draco

After her rather enthusiastic and heartwarming welcome from her new guardians, Lily was exhausted, and she put her head down on Astoria's shoulder and fell asleep. "Poor little thing! She's worn out," her new guardian murmured to her husband.

"I guess coming through the Veil really takes it out of you." Draco said softly. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around Lily.

"It does," Severus chimed in. He had been so shocked at returning and then at seeing Sirius and realizing Lily was not there that he hadn't felt the exhaustion until much later. "It's the most exhausting thing ever, and she probably was a medium for . . . for some higher power too, that's how she knew about your baby and the reason why something like that happened."

"You'd know if anyone would, Sev," Draco nodded. He smiled down at his new daughter. "We'll take her to our quarters for tonight. I can't wait to see how Cory reacts to his new sibling . . . or my parents. Or your mum and sister, Tori."

Astoria had lost her father two years ago to a heart attack, so she now only had her mother and sister.

"I'm sure Daphne will be thrilled," Astoria said. "And you know my mother, the more the merrier." She cradled Lily close and looked blissful. "I can't wait for us to go shopping and decorate a room together! I remember when my sister and I shared a room and we were always arguing about what went where and what colors we liked and who left their dirty socks and dishes under the bed when we were supposed to clean. " She smiled reminiscently. "Sometimes we fought like cats and rats, but we always made up after a few hours. I hope she gets along with Cory . . . though I don't see why not."

"I think our household will never be the same," Draco predicted. "In a good way, that is." He had a wistful expression on his face. "You know, I prayed for a daughter when I found out Tori was expecting and I guess I got what I wished for, though not how I expected. But that's all right. I'm happy either way."

"I will never forget the one I lost," Astoria said softly. "But I will always be grateful for Lily being a part of our family. And maybe someday . . . there will be another baby in the nursery at Malfoy Manor."

"I think there will be, Tori," Ginny said, smiling gently at her friend. "I think we need to go home, Harry. Just experiencing that made me tired." She looked down at Severus, who also was yawning. "Sev, you look all done in too."

He leaned against her side. "M'tired," he murmured. "But I'm also real happy." His smile flashed in the darkness like a star glistening.

"So are we all," Harry agreed, then he bent and lifted Severus in his arms. "C'mon, buddy. It's late, you need to go to sleep before you aggravate that cold, and I need to sleep too because I have class in the morning."

Then they all Apparated to Harry's house and Flooed back to their respective quarters at the school. It had been a very rewarding evening.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Despite his joy at having Lily back again, it didn't take Severus long to fall asleep that night, for he had had a full day before her UnVeiling, going trick-or-treating with his brother and cousins, and celebrating part of Jamie's birthday. His sack of candy was in the main room of the Potter quarters, he and Alby were not allowed to eat any sweets until Harry and Ginny inspected it first for anything harmful. Right then, Severus was too tired to worry about sweets, he quickly changed and fell asleep on the double bed he shared with Alby in moments.

Harry went to the Lupin quarters to get Alby, who was sound asleep on their couch. When he came inside, Remus asked softly, "Did she return?"

Harry nodded. "Right on schedule."

"Is she staying with you?" asked Dora.

"No. She chose Astoria and Draco to be her guardians. Or God and the angels did, because of their recent loss," Harry explained. The Lupins' eyes widened.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!" exclaimed Remus. "Who would have thought the pureblood set would be playing host to a Muggleborn witch!"

"Maybe that's why she was meant to go to them." Harry speculated.

"Does she know who you are?" was Remus' next question.

"No. There's a . . .kind of bond between us . . . we both felt it when she hugged me . . . but she has no memories of anything beyond fifth year, I think. I think the Powers That Be planned it that way. Otherwise, think how awkward it would be between us, Remus. Me, her son, is now trying to raise my own mum! It's crazy! This way, she can be a child like Sev and Sirius along with all the other kids and she won't question my authority. It's much better this way. I mean, I hardly remember anything about either of my parents, and now I don't have to feel guilty if she gets into trouble and I need to punish her."

Remus sniggered. "And do you think she's the sort of kid who gets into trouble a lot?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't have any idea, but I guess we'll find out. Just wait till you meet her. She's sweet and honest and . . . absolutely adorable!"

"She always was," Remus chuckled. "Does she remember me and Sirius?"

"Yes, she sure does. But she remembers you as the Marauders and some of what she had to say about you wasn't . . . complimentary."

The werewolf grimaced. "I wouldn't think it would be, considering what we did and who we did it to back then. I'll tell Sirius not to mention the fact that she was your mum and married to James in her previous life. There's no sense in letting that particular cat out of the bag."

"I can't wait to see Lucius' expression when Draco tells him about his new granddaughter!" Dora giggled. "Tell Tori to take pictures. Molly told me that she never laughed so hard in her life looking at that other picture of Lucius drunk and doing a tabletop dance."

" _Excuse_ me!?" Harry goggled. "How come I didn't see that?"

"Don't know where you were, Harry, but we all almost passed out." His friend started sniggering.

"Must have been when I was with Draco down at the Hog's Head or something. Where's that picture now?"

"Not sure, but Molly could still have it," Dora mused. "Tell Ginny to ask her mum."

"I will, that sounds hysterical." Harry grinned, then he bid the Lupins goodnight and went back to his quarters, Alby snoring softly over his shoulder.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

When they got back to the PotionMaster's suite of rooms, Astoria and Draco placed Lily on the couch, after Transfiguring her drape into comfy pajamas and shrinking a set of Astoria's slipper socks to fit her. Tomorrow, Astoria said she was going to take the child to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade for clothing and a few toys, books, and games. But for now, this would do. She gently covered Lily with a green blanket and kissed her forehead.

Draco firecalled Neville, and asked if Cory was awake and if he wanted to come back to his suite. The little boy was sleeping next to Frankie on a bunch of huge pillows in front of the fire, they had fallen asleep trying to count how much sweets they'd gotten. "Is it all right if he spends the night?" asked Draco. "I can come get him if you want, Neville."

"No, leave him here. He's comfortable, and it's not like he' never stayed over before. So . . . did Lily return?"

"Yes, she did."

"How much does she remember?"

Draco told him approximately what he thought Lily remembered and that he was now her guardian.

Neville whistled. "Merlin, is that a surprise! How do you feel about it?"

"I . . . I'm glad, Nev. She's a sweet little girl, and Tori's just over the moon about it. I think it was sort of . . destined, according to what Lily said to us." Draco told him.

"Well, congratulations on your new addition, Malfoy. I'll have to bring Frankie by to meet her soon. She'll be tickled pink to finally have another girl to play with besides Rose."

"I have a feeling they'll be best friends," Draco predicted.

"Now why does that sound like trouble?" Neville chuckled.

"You never know, Nev. When Cory wakes up tomorrow morning, you can Floo him here. I want him to have breakfast with his new sister." Draco said.

"Will do. Goodnight, Draco."

"Good night, Neville."

When Draco climbed into bed that night, he found a radiant Astoria waiting for him. She beckoned him to her and he went eagerly into her arms. They had not made love since the miscarriage and Draco was happy to pleasure his wife again. It seemed that Lily was, indeed, the answer to his prayers.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

When Lily woke, it was around seven AM, and the sun was shining through the false window in the Potion Master's quarters. The "window" was charmed to reflect the weather outside, and included a view of the path leading to Hagrid's hut and part of the grounds, including the Whomping Willow. She yawned and rubbed her eyes free of sleep, then glanced about.

The Malfoy quarters were a bit more posh than they had been when Severus was living in them. Draco was a bit of a hedonist and liked his creature comforts. The sofa where Lily had been sleeping was a thick emerald plush with fancy gold, silver, and green striped pillows accenting it. The floor of the dungeon was carpeted in a thick Berber carpet with patterns of leaves, trees, and a lake. A low teakwood table was set in front of the couch.

There was a matching recliner and a duvet. A twisty wrough iron lamp was next to the recliner, which also had a designer teak end table. The mantle was decorated tastefully with a gold filigree egg, a handsome German mantle clock, and some pictures in silver frames of Draco, Astoria, and Cory. A potions cabinet stood off to the left of the fireplace, and a bookshelf was against the opposite wall.

Lily got up and wandered over to the bookshelf, discovering that though she was physically five, she could still read like a sixteen year old. She ran her finger over the spines of some of the books, they were advanced spellbooks and Lily knew instinctively she would not be able to use them until she was older. She examined the potions in the cabinet, noting they were all standard remedies and drafts any wizarding family might need. She tried the door and saw the cabinet was locked.

Then she tiptoed over to the bathroom door and went inside. The bathroom was as nicely appointed as the living area. It was done in shades of aqua and cream, with a wave motif on the walls and fuzzy aqua rugs and a dark oak cabinet. There were shells and some marine creatures decorating the counter and Lily quickly used the toilet and stood on tiptoe to wash her hands.

She sighed when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, all tangled and wild, she looked around for a brush but couldn't find one. When she walked out of the bathroom into the living area, she saw a house elf bringing a heavy silver tray and placing it onto the enlarged teakwood coffee table.

"Hello. I'm Lily. What's your name?" she greeted the elf. She recalled the house elves from her schooldays.

"Zia is being my name, little miss," said the elf, bowing. "Zia serves Master Malfoy and his family. Are you being his family too?"

"Yes. He's my guardian and I'm going to live with him," Lily informed the elf.

"Very good, miss. Zia shall be waking up Master and Mistress and Master Cory to eat." She bowed again then blinked away to wake up Draco.

Once Draco, in a green dayrobe with small snakes on the hem, and Astoria in a midnight blue dayrobe with stars and moons on it, had come to sit down for breakfast, Draco sent Zia to tell Neville that Cory needed to come home.

Cory was a bit reluctant to leave, he liked sleepovers with Frankie, but then her dad told him Draco had a surprise for him, and he couldn't wait to leave. He practically rushed through the fireplace. "Mummy, Daddy, I'm hungwy!"

"I'm sure you are, son," Draco laughed. "But first . . . we'd like you to meet someone, Cory," He gestured toward Lily. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, meet you new sister, Lily . . . err . . . what's your full name, Lily?"

"Umm. . . it's Lily Samantha Evans," she answered, standing up to shake Cory's small hand. "Hi, Scorpius!"

"Hi! Are you really my sister? I thought you'd be littler," Cory said, eyeing her. "And just call me Cory, everybody does, unless I'm in trouble."

"Oh. Well, you see, I . . . err . . . your parents adopted me. . . ."

"Like Uncle Harry did Sevvy and Uncle Remus did Sirius," Astoria explained.

"'Cause the other baby died?"

"In a way. Lily just lost her parents, so we wanted to let her come and live with us. You remember how you always wanted a sister? Well, here you are!" Astoria said brightly.

Cory examined Lily closely, thinking. He had been hoping his sister would be smaller than him, so he could teach her things, like Severus taught Alby. But Lily didn't seem that much older and maybe she knew different things. He smiled. "I like having a sister! How old are you?"

"I'm . . . five," she answered. "How old are you?"

"Four." Cory took a seat next to her. "Do you like flying? I love it, 'specially when Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny teach us. How about Quidditch?"

"I like to fly, but don't play Quidditch. I like reading, brewing potions, and inventing Charms. I also like animals and growing plants and having tea parties."

"Do you like oatmeal or scrambled eggs with bacon and toast for breakfast."

"Both, I think," replied his sister.

"Cory, relax, son, and let Lily have a chance to eat her breakfast," Draco said, smirking at his son.

He removed the silver cover off the tray to reveal a plate of buttered toast with assorted jam, a platter of bacon and another of sausage, a dish of scrambled eggs, another dish of poached eggs with muffins and Hollandaise sauce, mini pancakes with syrup, plus coffee, tea, orange juice, pumpkin juice, and milk.

Lily chose a bit of everything, and asked for half tea and milk with sugar. She could remember drinking that with her mum and Sev on winter mornings.

Cory heaped his plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He preferred pumpkin juice.

Draco enjoyed sausage, eggs, and toast with jam while Astoria like eggs Benedict and both liked coffee.

While they ate, Draco explained how he and Tori were both professors and lived most of the year at the school with Cory and now Lily also. "During the day, if both of us are teaching, we'll bring you to either Gran Cissy or Grandpa Luc, my parents, and you can stay at Malfoy Manor until we're done teaching. Sometimes you'll be with me, since Astoria might be sleeping and I don't have class till the afternoon. Some days you might also go to Mrs. Molly Weasley or my cousin Andromeda and then you can play with other kids your age, like your cousins the Lupin brothers, or Severus and Alby, or Rose Weasley and Frankie Longbottom. The boys outnumber the girls, I'm afraid, but don't let that stop you."

"I don't mind playing with boys and girls. As long as the boys don't play stupid pranks on me."

"If they do, you either tell an adult, or prank them back. I know Sev and Alby would never prank you, but sometimes the Lupin boys do, though they know better than to be mean."

"If Siri an' Jamie try anything, I'll . . . I'll knock 'em down," Cory threatened.

"Cory! For Merlin's sake, you're too little to knock anyone down!" Astoria reproved. "If Sirius and Jamie are misbehaving, you go and get an adult, and don't try and fight with them. Clear?"

"Aww, but Mum! Now I'm a brother and I'm 'post to beat up boys that're mean to my sister."

"You tell her, Cory!" Draco applauded.

"Draco!" Astoria shot him a death glare.

"Tori, he's a boy, you can't wrap him in silk. He's right, that's a brother's job, to defend his sister." Draco pointed out.

"I don't want him becoming a . . . a hooligan!" Astoria protested.

"He won't be. He'll be a gentleman until he has to protect the family honor." Draco said firmly.

"Men! Why do you always need to settle things with your fists? Or a wand?"

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Because it's more satisfying that way, dear."

Astoria snorted. "You're all barbarians."

"Hey, I seem to remember a certain lady who made Pansy Parkinson's nose green because she was looking at me."

"That's not how it was, Draco! She wasn't just _looking_ at you, she was eyeing you up like you were the main course at a feast when she knew you were _my_ boyfriend and then she tried to _kiss_ you! She's lucky all I did was turn her nose green!"

"Why didn't you try and reason with her, milady Greengrass?" her husband teased.

"I did. I told her point blank that she should keep her wandering eyes to herself, that you were spoken for. She didn't listen, so I had to put it in a way her tiny little brain could understand."

Draco began to laugh. "Oh, Tori! You are priceless! I'm so glad I married you." He leaned over and kissed her.

Cory rolled his eyes. "Not that again!"

Lily just giggled.

Draco smirked, then said, "Oh, before I forget, we need to go over Malfoy House Rules. I don't have too many rules, but the ones I do have I expect you to follow, Lily. The first one's the usual, be respectful and polite towards us and any adult, including the teachers here at school. The second is no leaving the castle or the grounds without permission, and if you want to visit a friend, you need to ask us first—no trying to Floo yourself anywhere. No flying brooms without permission or wandering off in the castle. The castle, as I'm sure you know, can be dangerous, so you need to let us know where you are at all times. And, it goes without saying, no risking your neck for any reason. Also no lying to us. The same rules apply at Malfoy Manor. I'm missing something . . .oh, no fighting with other kids . . . unless they start something with you. Then you can defend yourself."

"What happens if I break one of the rules?" Lily asked softly.

"Well, you get in trouble, of course. There's only one major rule that will earn you a spanking from us, and that's risking your neck, which could also including wandering somewhere you're not supposed to. The rest of them . . . well, you'll get a time out, yelled at, or be restricted to your room, or not be allowed to have dessert, or have a friend over, or clean up the mess you caused."

"Or have your broom taken away," Cory added.

"Right. That's pretty much it. Think you can live with them, Lily?"

"Yes. They're fair and the same as my mum and dad used to have for me."

"Good. Now that's out of the way, you can enjoy yourself," her new father said. He rose to his feet, and Summoned his black Potion Master's robes and put them on. "I have to go, my class is in half an hour. I'll see you later." He bent and kissed his wife and son, and then kissed Lily too.

She wrapped her little arms about his neck and hugged him tight. "Draco, what should I call you?"

"My name's fine for now. If you want to call me something else, like Dad or Papa, that's fine too. Whatever makes you comfortable, Lily."

"That goes for me as well," Astoria added, though she would love to have the child call her Mummy. But she didn't want to pressure the little girl. It was a big adjustment, coming back from the dead and having a new family to deal with. "Bye, love. See you at dinner." Astoria called as Draco went out the door. He usually worked through lunch. She turned to her children. "Now then, how would you two like to go shopping at Diagon Alley this morning? I need to get Lily a whole new wardrobe."

"Can we go to the toy store too? Or the ice cream shoppe?" begged Cory.

"We'll see. If you behave and don't whine or cry," Astoria told him.

"Can we ask Sevvy and Alby along?" was Cory's next question.

"If Aunt Ginny says it's okay. Let me send her an owl." Astoria scribbled a note and sent it off with her owl, Cassy, short for Cassiopeia.

Lily clapped her hands. She loved spending time with Severus, and was glad Cory had asked Astoria if he and his brother could come along. She didn't feel very comfortable yet asking for privileges.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Ginny sent back a note that it was fine for Severus and Alby to go to Diagon Alley, and she would meet Astoria in the Entrance Hall with them. As it turned out, Luna and Frankie decided to come too, she needed to buy Frankie a new coat and mittens, as she was outgrowing her old one.

As Draco had predicted, Frankie and Lily hit it off right away. When Frankie learned that Lily too had lost her parents, she hugged her and said, "You must miss them an awful lot. But at least you have a nice cousin to go to like Aunt Tori and Uncle Draco."

"Yes. I'm glad they let me live with them," Lily said sincerely. Astoria had explained her presence in the Malfoy household by telling Frankie that she was a distant cousin and no other relatives would take her in.

"Not even your sister?" asked Frankie, puzzled.

Lily shook her head. "Tuney never got on with me because I have magic and she doesn't. She used to tease me and call me a freak. She's older and I'd never want to live with her."

"That's terrible!" Frankie exclaimed.

"That's Tuney for you," Severus remarked. "She's horrible, she used to scream at us whenever we did magic by accident."

"You knew her sister?" Frankie asked curiously.

"Sev used to live next door to me," Lily said. "He's my best friend. He taught me all about magic."

"Cool! Uh . . . Lily, you can have more than one best friend, right? Like a boy _and_ a girl?" Frankie queried worriedly.

Lily smiled. "Sure I can! We can all be best friends together."

"Like me, Cory, and Rosie are best friends," Alby stated.

Now that was settled, much to the three mothers' amusement, Astoria led the five children down the path to Hosgmeade, where they could use the Floo in the Three Broomsticks to get to Diagon Alley.

Lily skipped along, it was a beautiful morning, and she grabbed Severus' hand and said, "Come on, Sev! Skip with me."

"Lily I . . . I haven't . . . done that in . . . a long time . . ." Severus half-protested.

"So? It's like riding a broom, you don't ever forget!" she grinned mischievously at him.

And it was then that Severus decided he could try and enjoy being a child again, for Lily's sake if nothing else. So he took her hand and skipped along with her.

Soon Cory, Frankie, and Alby were skipping too, and singing a silly song about a cat with mittens.

Astoria smiled at the joyous sound and felt wonderful again. Luna laughed as well, she loved little children.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Diagon Alley:_

The first place Astoria went to when they arrived in Diagon Alley was Madam Malkin's. Madam Malkin was an old friend of the Greengrass family and Astoria always shopped there. There weren't many customers in the shop at this hour of the morning, it was a few minutes shy of nine o'clock, and Madam Malkin spotted Astoria immediately and came over to say hello.

"Astoria, darling! It's been so long since I've seen you!" the elderly witch exclaimed. "How are you, dear girl? I was talking with your sister the other day and she told me about your terrible accident. Tori, dear, I'm so sorry!" She pressed her hand against Astoria's and her eyes welled with tears.

"Please, Ruth, I . . . I'm managing now," Astoria began. She still felt the loss of her baby deeply and sometimes the mere mention of it brought her to tears. "You see, a distant cousin of mine on my mother's side recently passed the Veil and she requested that someone from my family look after her little girl there," she indicated Lily. "And since Draco and I were . . . wishing for a little girl to raise, we agreed to take her in. Her name is Lily Samantha, she is such a sweet child, and very strong in magic . . ."

Ruth Malkin smiled at Astoria. "Oh, Tori, how fortunate! It's almost like fate . . .now what do you need from my shop today?"

"Well, I need a small set of robes for Lily, nice ones, but not too formal. And my friend Luna here needs a coat and mittens for her little girl, Frankie." Astoria began. Madam Malkin specialized in outerwear as well robes.

"Of course! Right this way, ladies, I have several new items and patterns in stock, hopefully you shall find something to suit . . ." Ruth led the way towards the back of the shop, where fittings were done, to show Luna and Astoria and the little girls different models of robes and coats and the patterns, colors, and styles they could choose from.

Madam Malkin laid out some books with fabric and styles in them and Lily, Frankie, and their mothers sat on some cushioned chairs to flip through them. Alby and Cory went to examine some scarves and hats, and Severus hovered over Lily's shoulder.

Lily frowned, she had never really been good with picking out clothes, that had always been Petunia's bailiwick. She studied the various styles of robes, some were cut with a square collar, others with a V-shaped one, and some had buttons and trim down the front, while others were plain. She looked up at Severus. "I . . . don't know what to choose, Sev. Could . . . could you help me?"

"Uh . . . I'm . . . well . . . sure . . ." He peered at the pattern and fabric book, wishing now he had gotten robes in more colors than black. He saw one that had a scooped neck and flared out at the waist with sleeves like a medieval lady's gown tapered and then flaring out like wings. "How about that one? I like the way the sleeves hang." He pointed to it.

"Me too! They look sort of like wings," Lily said. "Now, what about the fabric?"

Astoria turned and nodded, "Yes, that's very pretty, Lily. How about a light satin, it won't be too hot or too heavy."

"Okay."

"What's your favorite colors, Lily? You can get this robe in two tones."

Lily considered. "Uh . . . I like green of any shade and pink or mauve or turquoise. Or lavender."

"Hmm . . .we could do a mauve robe with lavender trim, or green and turquoise or lavender and light green . . ." Astoria mused.

"How about the light green color and this trim with white and lavender flowers and cats?" Lily pointed to a pretty trim of gold organza with the lavender and white flowers and cats between them. "Would that look good?"

Frankie and Luna peered at the pattern Lily wanted. "Oooh, I like that one!" Frankie squealed. "Kitties and flowers, how cute!"

"It is very pretty!" Luna said, and she smiled at Lily. "I think it'll look beautiful on you, Lily."

"I like it too. The green matches your eyes," Severus added.

"Then that's what I'll get," Lily decided.

"Good, now we need to let Madam Malkin measure you, and fit the robe to you," Astoria said, leading Lily over to the fitting stand.

It took only five minutes for Ruth to do a fitting on the little girl and she too agreed the robe would look perfect with Lily's bold coloring.

Next it was Frankie's turn. She chose a pretty pink coat with butterflies and a white kitten on the front. It had a soft hood of faux white fur and she picked matching pink mittens with the same fur on the cuffs. The coat had a little half cape on the back and Astoria said it made her look grown-up.

Frankie was so proud she kept twirling about in her new coat until she lost her balance and fell over. Everyone laughed, even Frankie.

"She's my daughter, all right," Luna grinned. "I was always tripping over my own feet." She helped her daughter up.

"Would you like to wear your coat out, sweetie?" asked Ruth.

"Yes, please!" Frankie said, beaming. She hugged Luna. "Thank you, Mum! It's the best coat ever!"

"I'm so glad you like it, hon," said Luna, paying for the item. She blinked when Madam Malkin told her the price. "But that's . . . err . . . is it on sale?"

"It is for you, dearie," Ruth whispered, winking at her. "Any friend of Tori's gets the family discount."

Luna looked surprised, but then she laughed. "Thanks! Tori, you and I will have to go shopping more often."

"I'll have the robe ready in a few hours, Tori," Madam Malkin said.

"You needn't rush, Ruth."

"Nonsense! It's not like I have too many orders to fill today," the older woman said. "Come pick it up after one, dear. Will there be anything else?"

Astoria and Lily picked out a scarf, hat, mittens, and boots as well, which Madam Malkin boxed and said she would place them with the robe on hold.

After that, they went down the street to Twilfit and Tatters, a high end wizarding clothing store, and Astoria and Luna had loads of fun helping Lily pick out clothes for everyday, everything from shirts, dresses, pants, jeans, pajamas, and underclothes. Frankie picked out some cool trainers with pink piping and a flower logo on the side. "Mum, can Lily and I get these? Then we'll match. Please, Mum, please?"

Luna, who normally didn't pay much attention to fashion, looked at the shoes and then at her daughter, who usually never asked for clothes, and agreed. "All right, I think they'll go well with your coat, Fran."

"Yippee!" Frankie yodeled. "Now we got matching trainers, Lily! We're the coolest!"

Lily grinned, Frankie's excitement was catching.

Of course, the boys were bored out of their minds by then, and Alby asked when they were going in the toy store.

"Right after we pay, boys," Luna said.

There were loud cheers at that statement.

Once Astoria had shrunk everything and put it in her large purse, they went to the toy store, where she said they might each pick out _one_ toy or game, that was under five Galleons.

Alby scampered off to the trains, as usual, but then he halted and went back to where the stuffed animals were and started looking at them. "Bucky needs a friend," he told Severus.

Severus just nodded, recalling how he had gotten Mimic here. He turned to Lily. "Are you going to get a plushie to sleep with, Lil?"

Lily studied the array of animals. "I used to have a stuffed kitty I slept with."

"I have a raven. His name is Mimic, and he can talk to me," Severus confided to her. "Harry enchanted him."

"How awesome!" Lily said. "I wonder if Tori would enchant my animal?"

"When you pick one out, just ask her," Severus suggested.

Lily examined the row of cats, finally choosing one that looked like a real kitten, colored a pretty calico. It had green eyes and very soft fur. She picked it up and cuddled it. "Ooh! I like this one, Sev! It reminds me of a cat my mum had once. Remember?"

"Wasn't her name Bella or something?"

"Yeah! I cried for days when she got lost. Tuney left the door open and she ran away,"Lily recalled. She still thought her sister had done it on purpose, for she had never liked the cat, she said it shed all over and the litter box smelled. "That's what I'll call her. Bella!"

"That's a good name. Now let's go over by the potions kits," Severus tugged Lily's hand towards the display of childrens' cauldrons and other apparatus.

Soon he had picked out a small copper cauldron and a book called _Potente Potions for the Aspiring Potioneer_. "You still like to brew, right, Lily?"

"Of course! We used to be the best potion makers in our year, Sev. Remember the time we made the Draught of Good Dreams?"

Severus nodded. "That was the one that nearly got ruined by stupid Pettigrew spitting in it, the dunderhead."

"Ugh! You're right. And his mates, Potter and Black, were so dumb, they were laughing and rolling on the floor. I wanted to hex them good!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to get detention," Lily admitted.

Alby tugged on Severus' sleeve. "Sevvy, I can't decide between a dragon or an ice phoenix. Which one would you get?" He held up both toys, one was a black dragon and the other a blue and white phoenix.

"Get the phoenix, Al. It's more realistic," Severus said.

"Okay! Now what do I call it?"

"How about . . . Boreas?" suggested Lily. "That means the North Wind in Greece."

"Boreas! Yup, that's a great name!" Alby ran off to show Cory his new plushie.

Cory chose a game called Marble Shooter, which you could play with two or more people, and Frankie wanted some cool colored paper, stickers, and scented chalk to draw with.

Astoria also allowed Lily to pick out some dolls, accessories, books, a potions kit, and drawing paper and crayons.

"Next stop, lunch!" Luna announced.

"Yay!" Cory said. "Merlin, I'm starving!"

A chorus of "me too" echoed him.

Luna treated them to lunch at a small café, where they could have chicken strips, fish and chips, or hamburgers. Astoria had a cranberry walnut salad and Luna a soup and salad combo. All the children ate heartily, and then they got sundaes from Fortescue's. Lily and Severus shared a triple banana split, Alby and Frankie had a coconut chocolate sundae, and Cory had a strawberry peanut butter milkshake.

It was after one when the small group backtracked to Madam Malkin's Robes to pick up the rest of Lily's things. After picking up her final purchase, Astoria was more than ready to head back to school and take a small nap. As they were heading out of the shop, the bell above the door chimed and a short witch wearing garish purple and black robes entered.

She had on three inch pumps that did nothing for her dumpy figure and her hair was frizzy and her eyes narrowed in dislike when she caught sight of Astoria. "Why, if it isn't Astoria Greengrass!" she sneered. She looked at all the children clustered beside the tall Astronomy professor and sniffed haughtily. "Playing nanny for a day, are you? I guess the stress of teaching got to you huh?"

"Pansy, fancy meeting you here," Astoria said coolly. "Are you here for a new fitting? That robe you have on looks like it's coming apart at the seams. Been eating one too many Cauldron Cakes?"

Pansy's eyes flashed daggers. "Actually, Astoria . . . I'm expecting!" she smiled cruelly at the other witch.

Astoria flinched at the venom in the other's tone. "Oh. Congratulations."

Pansy smirked. "Thank you. I always knew Goyle was more of a man than Malfoy."

"To each his own, I say," Luna interrupted before Astoria could lose her temper. "I wish you joy, Pansy, and hope the baby looks like it's papa."

"But out, Looney!" Pansy growled. She looked at the children and said, "So . . . let's see. You have Looney's kid here, takes after Longboob, and there's the Potter brats, your kid takes after the Malfoys and who's that little ginger-haired brat, one of the Weasleys?"

"She's a relative, Pansy." Astoria said coldly.

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "A relative? Of whose?"

"Mine."

"Never knew your line ran to redheads, Greengrass."

"You don't know everything, _Parkinson_ ," Astoria snarled, calling Pansy deliberately by her maiden name, ignoring the fact that she was married to Gregory Goyle.

Pansy glared. "At least I can carry a child to term, and don't have to take in charity cases. You must be desperate all right, _Lady_ Malfoy! I'll bet old Lucius has something to say about you bringing redheaded foster children into the house."

"That's none of your business, Pansy!" Astoria snapped. "Now, get your revolting face and your corpulent ass out of my way before I stomp you flat." Her wand was suddenly in her hand.

Severus watched in alarm. He remembered only too well the rivalry between the two girls at school.

"They look like they hate each other," Lily whispered into his ear.

"They do," he whispered back. "Always have, since school."

"I don't like the fat one. She's ugly and nasty," Lily said, speaking loudly.

Pansy took a step forward, her wand also drawn. "Watch it, you little brat. Before I hex your tongue out!"

Severus stepped protectively in front of Lily. "Try it and you'll wish your father never met your mother." He gave Pansy one of his Snape glares.

Pansy backed up. "You better teach these brats manners, Greengrass! Or else _I_ will!"

"Touch them, Pansy, and you'll be sorry you didn't go to Azkaban with the rest of your mates."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be," Astoria's eyes were blazing. "You should be very afraid . . . of me, Luna, and Ginny. Hurt our kids and we'll make sure you end up in a cell for nine months, with a Dementor to help you deliver your child."

"How . . . how dare you threaten me, you tramp!"

"It's not a threat, it's a fact," Luna said, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder beside Astoria, her wand out.

"You tell her, Mum!" Frankie shrilled, sticking out her tongue at Pansy.

"Yeah," Alby suddenly spoke up. "You look like a bird pooped on your head, lady."

"Or nested in your hair!" Cory cried, laughing.

"Did your face run into a lorry?" Severus added, sneering.

"When you were born, I'll bet the doctor smacked your mother," Lily taunted, that had been a favorite come back of Petunia's.

Pansy turned beet red. "You rotten little bastards! Just you wait! You'll get yours! Nobody make fun of me and gets away with it!"

Before she could say anything else, Ruth came over and said coldly, "Madam, you are causing a disturbance in my shop. Leave, before I call the Aurors."

"Wha-a-t! I've done nothing! Except get insulted by these rotten children! I demand you throw them out!"

"Madam, you aren't in a position to demand anything. Now march yourself out of here before I summon the Aurors to take you away," Ruth Malkin declared sternly.

"You—you can't do that!"

"I can and I shall. You have to the count of three. And be warned . . . once I deny you patronage, you won't find another modiste in this complex who will take your custom."

"You old hag!" Pansy spat, turning and marching out of the shop. "I'll fix you too!"

Astoria snorted. "The Dark Lord's gone, Pansy. So you have no one to run and blubber to now."

The shop door slammed and Madam Malkin said, "Good riddance to bad rubbish. Never liked that girl from the start, like her even less now. Heard she was Voldy's mistress way back when."

Luna wrinkled her nose. "I would think even he wouldn't stoop so low."

"Who cares?" Astoria sniffed. "My apologies, Ruth. We'd better be going, I need to rest up before dinner. Come along, children."

Astoria sailed out of the shop, doing her best lady of the manor imitation. Everyone followed her, and Astoria prayed that Pansy got run over by a bus, because she was a bitter and dangerous enemy.

**A/N: well, what did you think?**


	33. Legal Guardianship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has a talk with Sirius about his past behavior and then meets Lucius and Narcissa

When Astoria, Luna, and the children finally arrived back at Hogwarts, they had time enough to unpack and take naps before dinner in the Great Hall. Because so many of the staff was married with children, the staff table had been enlarged and the left end of it was where the children sat. Severus raced into the hall and quickly jumped onto the dais and claimed seats for himself, Lily, and Alby. Cory sat next to Alby and Frankie sat on Lily's other side, with Severus between Lily and Alby. Teddy, Jamie, and Sirius came in with some of the older students, and they claimed the seats opposite Severus, Lily, and Alby. Teddy was next to Frankie and they had left the seat on Alby's other side for Rose. Only Rose did not walk in with Hermione when she arrived.

"Aunt Hermione! Aunt Hermione!" Frankie bellowed, waving her hand as if she were in class rather than at dinner. "Where's Rose? I wanna introduce her to Lily."

Hermione came over and smiled at Frankie and introduced herself to Lily. "Hello, Lily. I'm Hermione Granger, the Charms professor."

Lily looked delighted and said, "I like Charms! They're my favorite subject . . . along with potions." She shook hands with Hermione. "Frankie says you have a daughter around my age."

Hermione, who knew that this was Harry's mother, couldn't help marveling at how adorable Lily was. "That's right. Rosie is four, she'll be five on November 25th." She turned and said to Frankie, "Rosie wasn't feeling well, so I had to bring her to Madam Pomfrey. She seems to have a touch of the flu, and Uncle Ron is with her now. Perhaps when she's well, she can meet Lily. I'm sure all of you girls will have great fun together." After she had greeted all the other children, she moved to sit down beside Luna.

Frankie looked upset. "Aww, I wish Rosie hadn't gotten sick. She's great fun to be with and she has nearly the same color hair as you, Lily."

"The color of fire?" Lily asked.

"Umm . . . it's more like strawberry blond," Severus said. "She likes to brew potions too, and bake, and she's very smart."

"And a know-it-all," remarked Sirius.

"Like her mother," Severus agreed. "But that's not really a bad thing."

Teddy stood up and stretched out a hand to Lily. "Hi, I'm Teddy Lupin, and these are my little brothers, Sirius and Jamie." He poked Sirius and Jamie in the ribs. "Say hello, you muffinheads! Don't just stand there."

"Hi, Lily," Jamie said, he felt rather shy around girls.

"Hello, Lily," Sirius said. "Remember me?"

Lily nodded sharply. "I remember you liked to prank me and Severus."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Big surprise. How did you two meet?"

"We went to the same primary school," Severus improvised. "Lily and I were neighbors back when our parents were alive."

"So . . . where are you living? With the Weasleys?" asked Sirius.

Before Lily could reply, Cory interrupted. "She's my big sister and she lives with me!"

Sirius looked shocked. "You do?"

"Yes," Lily answered. "Draco and Astoria agreed to take me in."

"Huh. That's a switch. A Malfoy daughter who's a Muggleborn. What's old Lucius think about it? Bet he's fit to be tied." Sirius said.

"I don't know. I haven't met him yet," Lily answered, beginning to grow nervous. This was the second time someone had mentioned that Lucius Malfoy wouldn't like her. She recalled snippets from her old life of a tall aristocratic blond prefect wearing Slytherin green and silver, looking down his nose at her and some other Gryffindor girls. She bit her lip hard. If he didn't like her, would Astoria and Draco be made to send her away?

Severus touched her shoulder lightly. "Don't worry, Lil. Lucius' changed, he's not the way he used to be."

"A prejudiced git," put in Sirius.

"Hey!" Cory objected. "My grandpa's not a git, Sirius! You take that back!"

"Your grandfather used to be a criminal. He was put in Azkaban."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Severus reminded the other boy.

Sirius flushed, but said nothing. There was nothing he could say to that.

"What's a Muggleborn?" asked Frankie.

"It's a magical kid who has non-magical parents," replied Teddy. "Aunt Hermione's Muggleborn."

Frankie looked at Lily. "Your mum and dad don't have magic?"

"No, they didn't." Lily replied, wondering if this was going to be an issue the way it had in her old life.

"My father didn't either," Severus spoke up. "But my mother did, which makes me a half-blood, like Harry. And anyway, who cares what blood status you are? It's not like it matters."

"It mattered to Lucius Malfoy," Sirius insisted.

"That was then." Severus said. "If I remember correctly, Black, it mattered to your mother too. She was always going on about the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."

Sirius stiffened. "My mother was a nasty hag. I'm not like her."

"Then why'd you bring up the fact that Lily's a Muggleborn?" Severus demanded.

"Because it just seemed . . . I don't know . . . strange . . ." Sirius said.

Lily stared at her plate, her mind awash with memories. She recalled Sirius as a teenager, handsome but with a cruel streak, mocking Severus and calling him a greasy dungeon bat. She remembered another messy haired boy with hazel eyes and glasses, laughing and telling Severus to wash his hair, and then smiling at her. _Evans, why are you hanging about that grease ball, Snivellus? Surely you can find a better looking kid to be with?_ She recalled Sirius and another, smaller boy, named Peter, howling with laughter at Potter's gibe. Memory after memory cascaded through her mind of the wicked pranks Sirius, Potter, and Peter played on Severus mostly, but on occasion she was also a target and so were other kids in her year, those who were misfits.

She drew in a deep breath and reached for her glass of pumpkin juice. She drank it quickly. One thing she did know . . . she could not let what had happened to Severus then happen again. She would need to make that clear to the dark-haired boy sitting across from her. But not now. After supper.

"Lily, is something wrong?" Severus asked, seeing her look pensive.

"No. I'm just . . . remembering," she replied.

"Oh. Well, if you don't like the memories, you can always use a Pensieve and take them out. That's what I did to a lot of mine."

"That's a good idea, Sev. But right now I need to keep them. For a little while." She smiled at him. He was always so concerned over her, but then . . . he was her best friend. And he always knew when she was upset and tried to cheer her up.

Soon dinner was served, succulent roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, salad, mashed potatoes and gravy and honey drizzled carrots. All the children ate without complaining, even Jamie and Frankie, who normally disliked most vegetables.

Before the dessert was served, Draco came down and took Lily around to meet the rest of the staff. Lily only remembered Remus and Minerva, everyone else was new to her. She greeted everyone politely, then Draco let her go and sit down with the rest of the children.

Dessert that night was a warmed chocolate brownie with vanilla or chocolate ice cream and a cherry on top.

All the kids ate heartily of the dessert, and Teddy and Jamie even had seconds. Lily only ate half of hers, she was still full from dinner, and from having ice cream with Severus at Fortescue's. Pretty soon, the talk at the children's end turned to how many sweets they'd gotten for Halloween and which ones were the best.

"What sweets did you get, Lily?" Frankie inquired ingenuously.

"I . . . I didn't go trick-or-treating, because I was coming here," Lily said.

"Oh! Well, I can give you some of my sweets. I've got lots." Frankie offered generously.

"I can too," Severus added, not to be outdone.

"Thank you," Lily said.

"I'll ask Harry or Ginny to Summon them for me when they're done drinking their coffee and you can pick out whatever you want," Severus said. He felt slightly ashamed for not remembering that Lily wouldn't have gotten sweets on Halloween.

"I heard you went shopping at Diagon Alley, see anything interesting?" asked Jamie of Cory.

Cory told him about going to the toy store and then about the mean lady who was insulting his mother and how they had all called her names because she was so nasty.

"Boy, I wish I'd been there. I'd have told her off!" Jamie said. "I wish I didn't have school sometimes. I miss all the fun stuff."

"Sometimes I wish I had school," Cory said. "Staying home is boring."

"What? You get to sleep late and go to Diagon Alley and everything." Jamie said. "That's way better than going to Miss Patil's."

Cory looked unconvinced. "I still want to go to school. Miss Patil looks like she's a fun teacher."

"Sometimes she is. But she gives too much homework," Jamie said. "Like my dad."

Teddy was talking with Alby about being a Beast Master, having a lively conversation about birds and what they liked to eat and what materials they built their nests with.

Severus was keeping an eye on the staff table where Harry was talking to Neville and Ginny was discussing something with Hermione. As soon as he saw Harry finish his coffee, he stood up and went over to Harry.

Frankie also ran off to her father, and it was then Lily saw her chance to speak with Sirius alone.

"Psst . . . Sirius!" she beckoned the older boy over. "I need to ask you something."

Sirius followed her over to the back of the dais. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I want to know if you plan on treating Severus like dirt the way you did in your last life? Because if you are, you're going to deal with _me_."

Sirius gaped at her. "What . . . what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Sirius Black, don't play dumb! I remember every nasty and stupid prank you ever played on Sev, me, or anyone else! You called him a horrid name and every chance you got, you sneered at him for being a Slytherin and better than you at potions. And if you deny it, then you're nothing but a filthy rotten liar!"

Sirius took a half step backwards. "I . . . I wasn't going to deny it, Lily. I know that I was a prat to him before . . ."

"You were worse than that," she snorted.

"Okay, fine! But I . . . I thought all Slytherins were bad then."

"And now?"

"Now I . . . know better," Sirius admitted sheepishly. "Severus . . . he . . . saved me from some bullies at the bonfire, they were gonna beat me up and he played a trick on them . . . and that's when I realized that I was wrong about him."

"Good. You keep on remembering that. If you forget, I swear to Merlin I'll remind you. I'll . . . I'll hex your bum off!" Lily said fiercely.

The threat might have been ridiculous, coming from a five year old girl who didn't even have a wand yet, but Sirius remembered a fiery witch whose aim with or without a wand was dead on target. And he still had command over some of his magic, and so did Severus, so it stood to reason Lily might too. And if that were so . . . he would be very stupid to anger her. Lily had always had a temper, and no patience for fools. And there was something in her green eyes that was fierce and wild, not like the empty threat of a child, but the fierce promise of a woman.

He held up his hands. "Lily, calm down. Snape can take care of himself and I already promised I'd leave him alone."

Lily eyed him up and down. She could see he wasn't lying. "Okay then. I'm glad you finally realized the truth."

She turned when she heard Severus call her. "Excuse me. Sev needs me," she said, then hurried over to where Severus was standing with a large sack of treats. She hid a smile. Now that she had straightened Sirius out, she could relax a little, knowing that she had protected Severus from the misery of his former schooldays with the Marauders. It was something, anyhow.

She knew there were more memories yet to be explored and confronted, and that some of them were ones where she had done something to Severus that had hurt him, but right then she could not face them, and sent them back to sleep. There would be time later to deal with them.

She rushed over to Severus and began eagerly to sort through the bag of sweets, joined a moment later by Frankie. Lily still remembered liking chocolate frogs, Sugar Quills, Ice Mice, and Luscious Rock Candy sticks.

"I like peppermint toads too," Severus told her.

"So do I!" Frankie exclaimed. "Do you like sherbet lemons?"

Severus smirked, for that had been Dumbledore's favorite sweet. "No, too sour. But I like the Cherry Drinkable Cauldrons." That was a new sweet this year, and it was a chocolate cauldron filled with a fizzy cherry drink. George Weasley had invented it.

"I never heard of that," Lily said.

"That's cuz they're new," Frankie said. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes makes 'em."

"I might have one left, I can check for you, Lil. Unless Alby or Harry ate it, it should still be there."

"Well, if it's not, don't worry. I can always try one later." Lily said. "I have plenty of sweets now."

Since it was only seven o'clock, and none of the kids were ready to go to sleep, Cory asked if they could play his Marble Shooter game at the table. Draco agreed and Summoned the game from their quarters and all the kids split up into teams. Jamie and Sirius, Frankie and Teddy, Severus and Lily, then Cory and Alby. The game was won by whichever team managed to score the most marbles into the goal. Since the holes for the goal kept shifting about, it was a challenge to see who could aim the best or get lucky.

The game grew very heated, as Jamie and Sirius were very competitive and tended to argue over shots, and once or twice an adult had to come over and threaten to shut the game down and send them to bed because of all the noise they were making. But finally the score was tied, between Severus and Lily, and Teddy and Frankie.

"You gotta go for a tie breaker, Teddy!" Jamie shrilled.

But his brother shook his head. "No, if it's tied, it's tied. It doesn't matter."

"But then . . . nobody wins!"

"So? It's just a game, Jamie. Who cares?" Teddy snorted. "The important thing is having fun."

Jamie looked at him askance. "Where's the fun if nobody wins?"

"Never mind. You're too little to understand," Teddy sighed.

By then it was time to go to bed, and their respective parents took them back to their quarters and had them get ready to sleep, for tomorrow was another day.

As Lily was tucked in on the couch, since Draco hadn't had time to make a new room for her, she grasped Draco's hand in hers and asked plaintively, "Could I . . . ask you a question, Draco?"

"Of course, sweetie," Draco smiled encouragingly at her.

"Tomorrow . . . we're going to Malfoy Manor to meet your parents, right?"

"Yes, we figured it'd be best for Father and Mother to meet you in person, instead of just hearing about you in a letter. Are you nervous about that, Lily? You shouldn't be. I promise my father doesn't really eat little children or whack them with his cane, the cane's mostly for show." He winked at her.

"But . . . but what if he doesn't like me? Or want me in his family?" Lily sniffled, this had been bothering her all night. "Will you . . . send me away to someone else?"

"Send you away?" Draco was astonished. He sat down beside her and drew her on his lap. "Little one, nothing and no one will ever make us send you away! Especially not my father! You're my child now, and you're going to stay right here where you belong." He hugged Lily tight. "Now, who's been telling tales about my father to you? Or do you remember from before what a twit he used to be?"

"I . . . I remember a little, but I didn't really know him in school, he was almost finished when I was a first year. But I know that he . . . was pureblood and didn't like Muggleborns very much . . . and Sirius said he was a prejudiced git and even Pansy made fun of me and said he wouldn't want a redhaired foster child in his manor." Lily's bottom lip trembled and she had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to cause problems, Draco."

"Shh . . . you won't," Draco gently wiped away the tears with his thumb. "While it's true that a long time ago Lucius was prejudiced and narrowminded, he's changed a lot since those days. He realized he was wrong and he's content to live and let live. Why, he even went over the Weasleys' house on Victory Day and had a civilized conversation with Arthur Weasley and that's like a miracle right there. Don't listen to what that punk Sirius and that snotty Pansy tell you, Lily. They don't know my father half as well as they think. He's going to love you, Lily, he's always wanted a granddaughter, and it won't matter that you're not a pureblood. Trust me."

"And your mum too?"

"Mother will be so happy that she has a little girl finally, she'll spoil you rotten," Draco reassured. "Us Malfoys usually run to boys, so a little girl is precious to us." He gently laid her back on the couch and kissed her on the forehead, handing her Bella to snuggle with. "Now close your eyes, Lily-kitty, and go to sleep. Everything will work out, you'll see."

Lily obeyed, she felt much better after Draco's little talk and supposed that he would know better than anyone what his own father was like. Soon she had drifted off to sleep.

Draco left her and went to check on his son and then headed to bed himself.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Lily wanted to wear her new green and lavender robe to Malfoy Manor, even though it was a mite too fancy for everyday. Astoria and Draco understood, however, and allowed her to wear it along with a pretty dress beneath it and her new matching green leather shoes. Then Astoria brushed her fiery hair till it shone and gave her a crown of braids, letting the rest of her hair hang loose down her back. She tied a pretty lavender bow in it.

"There, Lily! You look beautiful. Do you like how I did your hair? That's how my mum used to do mine when we went out," Astoria said. She turned Lily about to face the mirror in her room.

Lily squealed with glee. "Astoria, I look like a . . . princess! I love it!"

"I agree! I have two of the most beautiful women in the castle," Draco proclaimed. He was standing there in a more casual set of gray slacks, a collared charcoal shirt and shoes. "Right, Cory?"

Cory was wearing his favorite blue shirt, black pants, and black trainers. His soft golden hair set off the outfit perfectly. "Uh huh. My mummy's the prettiest witch ever an' so's my new sister." He grinned at them sweetly, holding his stuffed snake, Sir Hiss, under his arm.

"Aww, you're sweet, Cory!" Lily hugged him.

Astoria was wearing a royal blue knit top with rhinestones on it and a matching skirt with heels, she looked like a grand lady, or so thought her children. "All right, are we all ready?" she gave her family the once over. "Everyone looks presentable."

Lily sprinted over to the couch and grabbed her stuffed kitty. "I almost forgot Bella!"

"Can't have that, now can we?" Draco said, then he bent and picked up Lily, and Cory held Astoria's hand.

Since it was a nice day, they walked down to the gates and then Apparated once they were outside them.

When they reached Malfoy Manor, Cory bolted for the safety of the steps, because Lucifer had come around a corner of the walk, his ivory tail spread, and his red eyes gleaming, hissing ferociously.

Lily, who had never seen a peacock like him before, shrank back into Draco's arms and whimpered. "What's wrong with it? It looks like it wants to . . . bite me."

"He does. That's Lucifer, the nastiest bird you ever want to meet. Keep away from him, Lily."

"Lucifee bit me. And he bit Alby and Sevvy too," Cory reported. He scowled at the peacock. "Bad Lucifee!"

Draco stamped a foot at the albino peacock and growled, "Get, you nasty old thing! Before I pluck you and throw you into a stew!"

Lucifer drew himself up haughtily and let out a sharp cry, he opened and shut his tail feathers, and then he turned and marched across the lawn like a petty despot, his hens trailing him.

"Draco, you shouldn't provoke him," Astoria said.

Draco snorted. "No, he shouldn't provoke _me_ , dear. I'm the one with the wand, after all." He walked up the stairs and knocked with the brass knocker.

The door swung open and there stood Lucius, a smile on his face. He was wearing a casual quilted day robe of green trimmed with silver, black tailored trousers, silver loafers and a white shirt. He looked exceedingly handsome and cultured. "Draco! I was wondering when you would arrive. Your mother's been pacing about hoping her canapé 's didn't get cold, though there's always a Warming Charm of that does happen. " He stepped back to let Draco and the rest of the family come inside.

He embraced Astoria and picked up Cory and spun him around. "How's my favorite grandson?"

"Good! Grandpa, I got a new sister." He pointed to Lily, who was standing quietly, pressed against Draco's knees. "Isn't she pretty?"

Lucius turned to regard the child. While he agreed with Cory's assessment, he also thought Lily look rather scared. Unsure of how to deal with a shy little girl, Lucius knelt so he could be on her level, and said softly, "And you must be Lily. Your robe looks fit for a queen, little one. My name is Lucius, but you can call me Grandpa like Cory if you prefer." He held out a hand for her to shake.

Lily's stomach had been feeling funny ever since she had arrived at the Manor, she had never done well with Sidelong Apparition, but had forgotten that fact until now. It had started aching as they walked up to the house and the peacock encounter had only made her tummy more upset. Her nervousness at meeting the formidable Malfoy patriarch merely escalated the feeling. She had meant to ask Draco where the loo was, but then Lucius had come over, and suddenly it was too much. Before she could do anything, she threw up . . . all over Lucius!

Now Lucius Malfoy was known as a fastidious individual, Draco could count on one hand the times he'd seen his father look anything but immaculate. He stared in horror as vomit coated his father's chest and ran down his leg. "Father! Oh, Merlin!"

Lily started to cry, she was so ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Of course you didn't, dear," Narcissa knelt and picked up the little girl. "Did the Sidelong Apparition make your tummy upset? Draco was always like that too at your age. Remember, Luc?"

Lucius, to his credit, only grimaced and did not bellow or otherwise display a temper. "Yes, I do. Cissy . . . would you, ah . . ."

"Here, Dad," Astoria said, and she cast a cleaning charm on him. "I should have remembered to give her a Stomach Soother before we came here."

Cory couldn't believe what had just happened. "Wow! That was like wicked and gross!"

"Indeed." Lucius sighed. He was still a little damp from the cleaning charm. He turned to Cissy, who was still trying to comfort Lily, and said, "Here now, there's no need to cry. Look, my robe's not even damaged."

Lily peered up at him through red-rimmed eyes. "But I . . . got you all yucky."

"True, but Cory did worse when he was a baby," Lucius chuckled.

"You're not . . . mad?"

"Why would I be? It's not like you did it on purpose." Lily's woeful expression completely melted him. He snapped his fingers and a vial of Stomach Soother appeared. "Come here, child." He took her from Narcissa and held her on his hip expertly. "Now, you just sit here with your old grandfather and sip this potion," he went into the den and sat down with Lily on his lap, helping her hold the vial and drink the potion, which tasted like mint.

As she slowly sipped the vial, her stomach calmed and she actually began to enjoy the tall man holding her. He smelled like cinnamon and sandalwood aftershave and that reminded Lily of her father and grandfather. She still felt embarrassed, but since Lucius hadn't yelled at her, she didn't feel as bad as she could have. She leaned her head against his shoulder and finished the potion. "That nasty Pansy was wrong about you," she stated artlessly. "You're not mean and nasty and going to kick me out of your house 'cause I'm a Muggleborn redhaired foster child, after all."

Lucius gaped at her. Then he said, half-growling, "Certainly not! You're my granddaughter and the only person I'd be kicking out of my house is Pansy, that ill-mannered b—err—brat," he declared, substituting a word hastily for the one he'd meant to say. Narcissa would have had his head if he used foul language in front of the grandchildren, especially this adorable girl.

Lily leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed in relief. "Madam Malkin nearly kicked her out of her shop yesterday because she was behaving like a brat . . . and the other word you didn't say too."

Lucius began to laugh. "Oh, child! You are too smart. I can see I'm going to have to watch my step with you, minx. Muggleborn you may be, but you've the pert attitude of a true Malfoy. And that's just the way I like it." Then he tweaked her nose and winked at her.

"Tori, she's adorable! Finally, a girl at last for me to buy clothes, shoes, and have tea parties with," Narcissa said ecstatically. "Oh, we're going to have such fun together. Would you like some bread with butter, Lily? Something that won't be too hard on your tummy, darling?"

"Yes, please. And some milk too . . .Gran."

"Coming right up," Narcissa said, and she beamed before turning to call her house elf. Lucius, she thought, was going to spoil Lily rotten. She knew he had always longed for a baby girl, and now at last he had his wish. Narcissa silently thanked the Powers That Be for sending Lily to them. She knew, of course, that Lily used to be Harry's mother in her former life, but somehow that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she had a granddaughter to love, and she would be happy to make Lily's second life as fulfilling as possible.

When the elf returned with a tray with pieces of soft white bread slathered generously with sweet butter and two cups of cold milk for the children and coffee for the adults, Lily was giggling at a story Lucius was telling about Draco as a little boy, trying to catch a frog in the garden, and falling into a big mud puddle. Cory was leaning on his other knee, his eyes wide as saucers.

Narcissa sent the tray hovering in front of her husband, and announced, "There you go, dears! Eat up."

Lily and Cory reached immediately for the bread and milk, and then so did everyone else.

Astoria put an arm about her husband and smiled after she had taken a bite of her bread with butter. "All's well that ends well, love. She's got him wrapped about her little finger."

Draco smirked. "And how! Father was never this patient with me."

"That's because you weren't his grandchild. He's learned since then," Narcissa laughed. It was amazing how the presence of one small girl could turn men into soft plushie bunnies.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Lily and Cory spent a very rewarding day with their grandparents. They picked flowers for the table with Cissy and fed the koi, Lucius played ball with them and also checkers. Over lunch, Lucius discussed the issue of guardianship with both Draco and Astoria. "I know you say you're her guardians, but you need something more to go on than that. You need to make it official and legal. Otherwise some Ministry idiot in Child Services could come and take her from you."

"Why? We've done nothing wrong for them to do that!" Astoria protested.

"That has nothing to do with it. It's called following proper procedure." Lucius said.

"But Father, how can we explain that Lily's . . . err . . . returned through the Veil? If people find out, they'll be trying to get interviews and ask questions and everything. None of us want the children exposed to that."

"You swear Shacklebolt to secrecy and whoever else he has as his witness. Then you sign papers making you Lily's legal guardian and set up a trust fund for her and a vault. That way no one can contest your authority. You can reveal her true identity when she comes of age . . . or she can be Astoria's cousin forever. The choice is yours."

"You're right, Father. We should have thought of that before. I'd better tell Harry and Remus about this too."

Lucius nodded. "That would be wise. Only they have a bit of a stickier problem."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Sirius Black and Severus Snape are the last of their name still living. They can't assume a different name if they want to perpetuate their lineage. Or have title and deed to their inheritance. So Lupin and Harry will have to falsify a background for them as to why they're named the same as their . . . earlier counterparts."

"Oh. I see." Draco frowned.

"That's easy!" Astoria said. "Remus could tell people that Sirius is Regulus Black's love child, named after his uncle, and his mum gave him to Remus to raise because she had no money and no opportunity for him to have a good home."

"Hmm . . . that's a good one, Tori. But what about Severus? He had no brothers."

"True, but what about cousins on his dad's side? Nobody in our world would ever know whether or not Tobias Snape had brothers. Sev could be an orphan cousin named after his dad's favorite nephew or something. After all, Severus was so secretive about his personal life, who's to say he didn't keep in touch with his Muggle relatives?"

"Tori, that's brilliant! But why should we reveal the truth at all then?" queried Draco. "Wouldn't it be safer if no one knew but us?"

Astoria shook her head. "No, Draco. A secret like that has ways of coming back to bite you sooner or later, and it's better to have the Minister in on it. If something should go wrong, and someone else finds out the truth, he could help us. But he might not want to if he's kept in the dark."

Again, Draco could not refute her logic. "All right. We should talk to Harry and Remus as soon as possible and arrange a time to go to the Ministry and speak with Kingsley."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Ministry of Magic:_

Two days after Draco had discussed the topic of legal guardianship with Lucius, and passed on the older wizard's advice to his colleagues, all three families stood in Minster Shacklebolt's office along with Severus, Sirius, and Lily.

Draco had requested the meeting and had warded the office with every privacy and Anti-Eavesdropping Charm he knew of before they discussed their situation with Kingsley. King, along with his second, Vice Minister Aurielle Bagnold, relative of former Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold, and also Director of Wizarding Child Services, looked astonished at the level of security Draco and his friends were insisting upon.

"Draco, would you please tell us what is so important that you must ward my office as if you have to guard against Voldemort himself?" Kingsley queried. "And who are these three children?"

"Sorry, Minister, but we have to make sure nothing of what we're going to tell you leaks out to anyone not in this room." Draco began. "That's why we also must ask you to swear Wizard's Oath never to reveal to anyone what you hear."

Aurielle raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Malfoy, surely you are being . . . overdramatic."

"Surely I'm not, Vice Minister. What we're about to reveal to you is going to forever change how you look at the world and what you believe in. Please, swear the oath."

Aurielle and King drew their wands and swore.

Draco looked at Harry. "Since Harry was the one who first discovered them, I think I'll let him start."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I know you're going to find this extremely hard to believe, it was for me too, but please hear me out, this isn't a hoax . . . on May 2nd, Victory Day, I visited the graves of two of the most influential people in my life—my godfather, Sirius Black, and my Potions professor, Severus Snape . . . Now, I have done this every Victory Day since the war ended, but this time something strange and miraculous occurred . . ."

Harry went on to explain their return through the Veil and Lily's more recently. Both Kingsley and Aurielle were shocked to the core of their beings. But they listened without interruption until Harry had finished. Then they looked at the three children and back at their new guardians.

Finally, King said, "Harry, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were drunk or on drugs."

"And if I didn't see them with my own eyes, I'd say you were insane and needed to be committed," Aurielle added. "I cannot believe it! These children have . . . returned from the dead! How is that possible? And why only them?"

Harry shook his head. "Minster Bagnold, if I knew the answer to that, I'd be God-"

Suddenly Lily spoke up. "It's because our regret at our past lives was so great and we sacrificed more in our lives than we were supposed to, that the Creator and the heavenly host decided to grant us a second chance to live our lives again. To be reincarnated, in a way, and so learn from our mistakes and know at last the peace and joy we crave. It's sort of . . . an experiment . . . or at least that's what I was told." Her eyes glowed with an eerie eldritch light for a moment, then it faded.

Kingsley gaped at her. "Is she a medium of some sort, Harry?"

"In a way," Lily replied, smiling. "I was beyond the Veil the longest, and the seraphim know me best. So sometimes they choose to speak through me."

"Simply amazing!" Aurielle exclaimed. She reached out and touched Lily's cheek reverently. "Do you remember what it was like . . . beyond the Veil?"

"Not really. Just that it was beautiful and serene. I don't think I'm meant to remember. Not now."

Aurielle sighed. "Oh, well. It was worth a try. Guess I'll know when it's time, huh?"

Lily nodded. "And everyone's experience is different." She turned and hugged Harry. "I want you to know that I'm proud to be your mother, Harry. You brought me nothing but joy and if necessary, I would give my life for you again. I love you more than words. But in order for me to be happy and fulfilled in this lifetime, I need to forget that part of my past. I cannot be both mother and daughter. I don't want to have memories of two husbands either, should I marry in this life. That wouldn't be fair. I am Lily Evans now, that is who I need to be."

Harry hugged her back, tears in his eyes. "I understand, Mum."

"Good. I had a feeling you would. Now . . . Obliviate me, son."

"Lily, wait!" Sirius cried. "How can you do that? You loved James."

She looked at him. "I did . . . then. But that life is past. And James has been reborn with no memory of his previous life, as it should be. He has a second chance too, and another to belong to, another maybe even more suited than I was. It is given me to know that much. I make this choice of my own free will, Sirius. Harry, do it now."

Harry knelt down beside her, and whispered, "Mum, I love you too."

"I know. And I shall always be with you, in one way or another." She kissed him.

Harry placed his wand to her temple and concentrated. Then he spoke the spell. "Obliviate!"

Lily's eyes went blank for a moment. Then she blinked and said, "Did I miss something?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Finally, Aurielle said, "I realize that you didn't all come here just to tell us this, extraordinary as it might be. You have another reason, correct?"

"We do," Draco said. "We wish to file for legal custody of our wards, and either restore or open a vault for them to use and hold it in trust until they come of age."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. That makes perfect sense. Let me get the forms for you to fill out." She went over to a large filing cabinet and pulled out some parchment. She handed a form to each family. "Know this, these guardianship forms are a magically binding contract, as binding as a blood adoption in their way. Once you and your ward signs it, you will all be members of the same family for as long as you live. However, because Mr. Black and Mr. Snape are the last of their lines, they must keep their legal names in order to retain their original heritage of titles, money, and so forth. Thus, Mr. Black shall retain his family title, vault, and possessions, and Mr. Snape shall retain his vault, possessions, and title."

"But Minister Bagnold, I don't have a title. My mother repudiated her right when she married my father," Severus said.

"Your mother did, but you are still the last heir to the Prince line. And as such, you inherit your grandfather's title, land, and whatever money and possessions he had. It's down in the records. You never knew of this before?"

"No. I always assumed . . ." Severus sounded dazed.

"Well, now you do," Aurielle smiled. "You are now Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince."

"Merlin's arse!" Sirius cried. "Now he's a _lord_?"

"Sirius!" reproved Dora. "Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry."

"I had control over Sirius' vault, and Severus' too," Harry said then.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Since it was a bequest, you can now deed it back to them, Mr. Potter," Aurielle said. She gave him another form. "Sign there."

Harry did.

"What about Lily?" asked Draco. "Does she have to keep her legal name?"

"Lily is different. As a woman, she can choose to either stay an Evans or to hyphenate her name and become Evans-Malfoy. But she does not have to make a decision until she comes of age. In the meantime, her vault will be in trust to the Malfoy family. Now, please read over the terms and sign the documents when you are ready."

It took about ten minutes for everyone to read the document, including the fine print, then one by one, they signed their papers. First Remus , Dora, and Sirius, then Harry, Ginny, and Severus and finally Draco, Astoria, and Lily. Once they had done so, they felt a quivering tingle rush up their arms and settle somewhere in the vicinity of their hearts. A feeling of utter peace and contentment washed over them.

"'Tis done! You are all family now," declared Aurielle, grinning broadly. "Congratulations! Now let me file these away in the Top Secret Cabinet. Those are where all the secret documents go, and the cabinet can only be opened or seen by King or myself, of our own free will."

Suddenly everyone was smiling and laughing and crying. Ginny and Dora were doing all three, and hugging their boys. Astoria and Draco were both hugging Lily.

Aurielle had made a copy of the guardianship papers that would be kept in the public records room, with an attached paper of the false history Astoria had created for each of the UnVeiled children. This way it looked as though they had nothing to hide.

Kingsley clapped Harry, Draco, and Remus on the back and grinned. "Now I have just one question for you all. Who's hungry? All this secrecy makes me starving!"

"Let's go out to lunch then," suggested Harry.

"Ah, Harry. I can hardly stir to use the toilet without an entourage," King laughed.

"So we go to a Muggle restaurant," Harry said. "There's lots of them in London."

And that was what they did.

**A/N: So who liked Lily and Sirius' talk? How about Lily and Lucius? Maybe it might seem weird for Lucius to go all mushy with her, but from what I've seen with my own dad and his granddaughters . . . that's just the way it is, especially if you only have grandsons and this is the first granddaughter in the family for years! Next up, more fun with the kids and the Weasley family and Lily meets Rose.**


	34. A Very Weasley Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets Lily and the Weasleys have a party with George and his new partner and Severus meets Victoire.

_Hospital Wing_

_Hogwarts School:_

"Daddy, I'm hot," Rose Weasley whimpered, tossing and turning in her hospital bed. For some reason she couldn't get comfortable and her nightie was damp with sweat.

"That's because you have a fever, sweetie," Ron told his daughter.

Rose groaned. She was sick of having a fever, tired of staying in bed, and she just wished she would get better! She had been in the Hospital Wing three and a half days now, with a bout of wizard's flu, and though her dad and mum had been with her nearly every minute, unless they were sleeping, she was beginning to be bored out of her mind. The small puzzles and picture books and drawing pad her mother had brought her weren't enough to keep her occupied any longer. "Daddy, I'm hot and I'm _bored_!" she whined fretfully.

Ron couldn't blame her for whining, he knew that being sick was hard on his inquisitive child, who hated to stay in one place for long. "Here, baby, stand up and let me wipe you down again." When he was little and had fevers, he remembered Molly taking a cool wet rag and running it all over him, it cooled and soothed him. He did the same for his daughter now, gently removing her nightgown and running the cool wet cloth all over her, cleaning off the sweat and cooling her feverish skin.

Rose stood still, the cool rag felt so good! "I feel better now, Daddy."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Your grammy used to do this to me when I was sick." Ron pulled another nightgown from the pile Hermione had left in the night table drawer, and slipped it over Rose's head. He'd tied up her hair so it wouldn't get sticky. He handed her a pair of underwear, then asked, "Do you need to use the potty?"

Rose considered, then she nodded.

"Can you walk yourself, or do you need me to carry you?"

"I can walk now," Rose said, and quickly walked the four steps to the bathroom, which was right near her bed.

Soon she was back beside her father, who had used the time she was gone to change her sheets and cool them with a charm. "I don't wanna go back to bed yet, Daddy." She held up her arms to be picked up.

Ron lifted her into his lap and cuddled her. "But aren't you tired, Rosebud?"

Rose shook her head. "Not really. Where's Mama?"

"In class still. She says she'll be by afterwards." Ron told her. His little girl still felt like a fire, despite his rubdown. He knew that meant she needed more medicine. "Rosie, do you think you can take a Fever Reducer for me?"

His daughter made a face. "Do I have to? It tastes gross!"

"You do if you want to get better."

"How about some tea?"

"Tea?" Ron repeated, puzzled.

"You know, the kind that's good for fevers. Uncle Nev makes it and gives it to Frankie when she's sick. It tastes lots better than nasty Fever Reducers."

Ron didn't know what she was talking about. "Uh . . . what's it called? Do you remember?" He was sure the child did, Rose had a memory like an encyclopedia.

"Yes. It's called . . . sage tea!"

"Sage tea? You sure it works?"

"It worked on Frankie, Dad!" Rose told him exasperatedly. "Can I take it instead?"

"Uh . . . let me send Pig to Uncle Nev and see if he has some on hand."

Ron whistled for his owl and scribbled a note and tied it to Pig's leg. "Go bring this to Professor Longbottom."

Pig hooted and then took off, flying out the door and through the castle.

The owl returned some ten minutes later with an envelope with some tea leaves in a sachet and instructions.

Ron followed them and soon had cup of tea steeping. When it was cooler, he had Rose drink it.

"Now I feel better," she declared.

Ron smiled. "You're too smart for me."

"No, Daddy," Rose shook her head. "You're smart too, just about different stuff. I can't beat you in chess. Not even Mama can. And I can't fly like you either."

Ron chuckled. Chess was still his game. As was Quidditch. "There is that."

Rosie leaned her head on his chest. She loved just lying there in her dad's arms. She missed Ron terribly when he had to go away, and was glad he was home now. Soon she was fast asleep.

When Poppy came by to check on Rose, Ron told the mediwitch what he had done. "Maybe I should have waited for you, but I did talk to Nev and he told me the tea worked great on Frankie when she was sick over the summer, so . . ."

"Neville is an excellent Herbologist, Ron, and the sage tea is often easier for children Rosie's age to get down. The potion works quicker though, but her fever isn't that high now," Poppy said, gently waving her wand over the child. "It's going down as we speak."

Ron put the little girl back in bed, then yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap, Poppy. Wake me when Hermione comes in."

He kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the next bed. Soon his snores filled that end of the infirmary, and Poppy pulled the curtains around his bed to muffle the sound.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Hermione came into the Hospital Wing as soon as she finished giving some extra help to a confused third year, demonstrating again how to cast the Friendship charm and the correct wand movements. She thought most young Darby's problem was that he grew nervous, and that choked up the flow of his magic and made his wand arm stiff. She suggested several relaxation techniques in addition to practicing the incantation and wand movements.

Then she hurried over to the infirmary to see how her child was doing. She smiled gently upon seeing the two sleeping Weasleys. She approached Rose's bed and reached out a hand to feel the girl's forehead. Her daughter felt cool, and Hermione thought her fever had finally broken. She bent and kissed Rose's cheek. "Sleep tight, baby mine." She only called her child that when she was asleep, because awake Rose was fiercely independent and resented being treated like a baby.

Then she turned to her husband, whose snoring could cut wood. Ron was sprawled on his back, his wavy hair all over the pillow, his mouth open. Hermione smirked mischievously and leaned over him, putting a hand on his shoulder and saying, "Catch a lot of flies, Ronnie?"

Ron suddenly sputtered and then opened his eyes. "Huh? Oh, it's you, Hermione. I was jus' taking a bit of a nap. When did you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago. Rosie looks much better."

"Uh . . . yeah. She made me owl Neville for something called sage tea, said it was good for fevers, and he gives it to Frankie when she's sick. He gave me some and Poppy said it works well. After Rosie drank it she fell right to sleep."

"I've heard of that remedy. It's one that some of the Native American tribes used, and probably still use," Hermione recalled. "Sometimes the old herbal remedies work as well as potions."

Ron shook his head. "You and Rosie are like walking textbooks. What you don't know, she does. You make my head spin sometimes."

"That's what happens when you have a photograpic memory, Ron." She kissed him gently.

"Uh huh. And I've got a memory like a sieve compared to you."

She frowned at him. "Stop putting yourself down, Ronald! You're plenty smart, you just don't exercise your brain enough. You can memorize every Quidditch stat about the Cannons and the Wasps, you know how to figure out an opposing team's game plan just by looking at the field, and you have one of the most brilliant tactical minds of anyone I ever met. You're also a great commentator, you can take a game I absolutely detest and make me listen to a play by play of it and not grow bored. So don't go playing poor stupid me, Mr. Weasley!" She waved a chiding finger under his nose.

"Yes, ma'am, Professor Weasley," Ron said meekly. Then he grinned at her. "Guess that's why you married me, huh?"

She sat down next to him on the bed. "I married you because I love you, Ron. Even when you annoyed the bloody blazes out of me. You kept me from becoming obsessed with my studies and made me laugh even when I wanted to smack you upside the head for being so stubborn. Rose is a lot like you, you know."

"She's more like you," Ron disagreed. "She's got your brains and your thirst for learning. All she's got from me is red hair and a love for sweets."

"That's where you're wrong," Hermione said. "Rose has your zest for life and the courage to speak her mind. She's also very loyal to her family and friends and she loves to fly just like her daddy. She's also inherited the Weasley stubbornness."

"Hey, nobody's perfect."

"Exactly. Including me." Hermione took her husband's hand and wrapped it around her waist. "Maybe it's hard for you to see it because she's a girl. Maybe you'd see more of yourself if you had a son."

Ron sat up then. "What are you getting at, Hermione? Are you saying that you're . . . expecting too?"

She nodded, her brown eyes sparkling. "That's exactly what I'm saying, smart guy."

A grin stretched from ear to ear. "When will it be born, do you know?"

"Uh . . .let me see . . ." she began to count in her head. "Around the middle of July, near as I can figure it."

"That's great, honey! Looks like Harry and I will be dads at almost the same time again."

"And maybe this time we'll have a little boy."

"Hermione, I'd take another girl. I don't mind."

"Who knows? Maybe we'll have twins," his wife said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Like Fred and George?"

"Merlin, not that mischievous!" she exclaimed, giggling. "I can't wait to tell Rose."

"She'll be tickled to death. She told me all about Ginny having a baby and how Alby and Sevvy were going to be big brothers. I swear she was throwing hints the whole time."

"Knowing Rosie, she probably was," laughed Hermione. "Why don't we go and get something to eat? I'm starving and I can hear your stomach growling from here."

Ron chuckled. "It knows when it's time for tea." He rose and headed for the bathroom, still smiling at the good news.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Gringotts Bank:_

Once they had returned from lunch, Kingsley suggested the three families might want to go to Gringotts and see the vaults the three children would inherit for themselves. All of them agreed this was a good idea. Kingsley and Aurielle bid them a good afternoon and returned to the office, too much time away and somebody would send out a search party for the missing Minister and his second.

After speaking with the goblin in charge, one Magnus Ironhand, they all got in a cart and took a ride underground to the Potter vault, which contained keys to both Sirius' vault and Severus'. Also inside Harry's vault was everything that had been inside Severus' office, including his journals and notes on experimental potions.

"Sev, do you want me to bring these home so you can go through them? If you have more potions that are completed, Healer Jordan would like to see them and patent them for you." Harry offered.

"Yes, please. I'll need a few days to look everything over, some of those drafts were still in the experimental stage." Severus said.

"Can I see them?" asked Lily.

"Of course. Maybe you can even help me finish some," Severus said happily. If Lily helped him with the potions, it would be like old times again.

"I'd like that, Sev." Lily said, smiling. "You and I were always great at brewing together."

Harry found the key to the Black vault and handed it to Remus. "Here you go. I didn't really go inside there much, so most of the vault is the same as when you left it, Sirius. The deed to Grimmauld Place is in there, along with some other interesting objects. Have fun exploring it."

Sirius nodded, then turned to Remus and said, "Can we see what's in there now?"

"Of course, young master. Come with me, please," said the goblin who had brought them here, he was called Hagar. Hagar led the Lupins back up the twisty track to the Black vault while Harry, Ginny, and Severus, gathered up all the journals and recipes and Harry shrunk them and put them in Ginny's purse.

"While we're here, Harry, we might as well take out some money for Christmas shopping," Ginny reminded him.

"Oh, right." He grabbed a sack and began to fill it with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. He also filled two small sacks with a few Galleons and Sickles. "These are for you and Alby, Sev. So you can shop too. If there's not enough in here, just tell Ginny or me and we'll pay the difference." He handed a sack to Severus, tucking Alby's sack into his pocket.

"But Harry . . . I have my own money now," Severus protested. "I must have inherited some kind of fortune from the Prince inheritance. You don't have to give away yours."

"Sev, I'm your guardian and it's my duty to provide for you until you're of age. You don't need to touch the Prince inheritance, you can save it for research or medical school. I have enough money to cover your school fees and books and whatever else you need. If you don't feel comfortable just taking the money, you can do a few chores around the castle and earn it. How's that sound?"

"Better." Severus agreed. He wasn't a charity case and it didn't feel right asking Harry for everything, even if he was the Potters' ward.

When they stepped out of the Potter vault, they found the Malfoys standing there.

"I think we're going to pay a visit to our vault, and see about setting up one in Lily's name," Draco said, his hand on Lily's shoulder.

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, then another goblin came by with a cart and said, "How may I assist you, sirs?"

Draco explained that he wanted to visit his vault and open one in his daughter's name, and Harry said they wanted to visit the Prince vault, which belonged to Severus, but which was being held in trust by Harry until he was of age.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. I'll send one of my colleagues by very shortly to bring you to vault number 394. Mr. Malfoy and family, this way please." He beckoned them into the cart and as soon as they were all seated, started going down the track at breakneck speed.

"Hold on, Lily!" Draco shouted.

"Whee! It's like being on a rollercoaster!" Lily giggled as they took off.

Severus smiled quietly. Lily had always had such a zest for life, and an eagerness to learn new things. It was what he loved best about her.

Two minutes later, a cart with a goblin driver pulled up and they all got in. "Greetings, sirs and madam," said the goblin. "Tengu Heartseeker at your service. Please hold on to the handrails, as this cart moves very fast, and do keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times. And . . . we're off!"

The goblin released the break and the cart began to go around a bend off to the right, the opposite of where the Malfoy and Lupin carts had gone. Soon the cart had picked up speed and was whipping around the curves and twirling in a spiral down deep into the earth and then surging upwards and down a rather steep drop.

Severus shrieked aloud in delight.

"Sev, are you scared?" asked Harry, concerned.

"No. I think it's wickedly awesome!" he cried, as they raced down and up another curve.

"I should have stayed up on top. I think I'm going to be sick!" Ginny groaned, a hand over her mouth. All the jouncing and bouncing and spinning was making her nauseous and it didn't help that the baby inside her seemed to be enjoying the ride from hell and jumping in excitement.

Harry quickly conjured a bucket and handed it to his wife. "Sorry, I should have asked how far away it was and gone myself with Severus."

"Too late now," Ginny muttered, feeling her stomach lurch. She really didn't want to throw up, however, so she struggled to control her heaving insides.

Just then they slid to a stop with a loud screech. "Vault 394!" announced Tengu. "Please exit the cart to the left. Otherwise it's a long way down!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Great! A goblin with a sense of humor." Harry assisted her out of the cart.

Severus jumped out himself and stared up at the large doors carved of bronze with the Prince crest of crown, scepter, and raven on them. He had only seen the crest once, in a book of heraldry he'd checked out of the Hogwarts library as a student. But he still remembered it.

He walked up with the key and stood on tiptoe to insert it into the keyhole.

The key shimmered and magical light raced up and over the doors and they swung open.

Inside was a treasure trove. There were chests of money, stacked along the sides, that seemed to stretch on forever, of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, more than Severus thought he could spend in two lifetimes. There were more chests of jewels—sapphires, diamonds, emeralds, and rubies. The walls were hung with gorgeous tapestries and artworks, there were gold and jewel encrusted cups, plates, and bowls. A carpet hung in the air, gently floating. There were cauldrons of all sizes, and a huge cabinet with potion ingredients if the rarest sort. Spellbooks and scrolls filled a huge shelf along the wall. There were even swords, daggers, and suits of armor, all in perfect condition, sparkling with magic.

In one corner were items of clothing, boots, a cloak, a beautiful ball gown. There was even furniture. A broom was there also, a tall black one with golden bristles and the inscription _Shadowstreak 1500, limited edition, only 450 made!_ Harry stroked it reverently. "Holy Merlin! A Shadowstreak! These are so rare, they stopped making them like a hundred years ago, and they're worth thousands of Galleons! I'd give my left arm to fly one."

"You can have it, Harry," Severus offered. "You'd get more use out of it than I will."

"Thanks, Sev, but I can't take this. It's yours, part of the Prince legacy. Though I wouldn't mind borrowing it for awhile."

"You can borrow it now if you want."

"No, I don't have time to fly during school, and I want to have time to give that baby the respect it deserves." Harry said, giving the broom a pat. "It can stay here until the summer."

Ginny whistled. "Sevvy, your grandparents must have been filthy rich even before they inherited this. There's so much here, it's probably the accumulation of more than one or two generations of wizards."

"Well, my mother always said her family went back to Merlin and maybe even before." He gazed around in awe. "I could spend weeks down here and still not see everything. I wonder if there's some kind of inventory of its contents?"

No sooner had he said that, then a sheet of parchment over three feet long popped into view. Severus took it in his hands and saw that it was an itemized list of the vault's contents, everything was described and dated. "Thank you," he said to whatever magical spirit had been listening. "I'll read this later." He rolled it up and carefully tucked it in a pocket of his robe. "We can go now, Ginny," he said, not wanting her to get sick down here.

They left the vault, the doors shutting behind them and the key reappearing in the lock for Severus to take. He put the key and its chain around his neck. Tengu was still waiting outside.

"Was everything to your satisfaction, Lord Prince?"

It took Severus a moment to realize the goblin was speaking to him. "Uh . . . yes, everything was fine."

"Good! Good! If you will all step into the cart, we can return to the upper level." Tengu gestured and Severus climbed in first, with Harry helping Ginny and then getting in himself.

The cart sped off, though the return trip wasn't quite as exciting.

They met the Malfoys in the lobby, and Lily asked Severus about the Prince vault, and Severus told her he'd never seen so much wealth and magical items in his life.

"So you're rich then, Sev?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Good! I'm glad you won't be going hungry and wearing ripped up clothes like you did before," Lily said. Then she blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a snob. I know you couldn't help it. But you were always hungry."

"I know. And believe me, I'm glad that won't be the case this time," Severus said feelingly. "Where're the Lupins?"

Lily shrugged. "Still down in the Black vault, I guess."

"Humph! Sirius is probably counting every Knut, the miser!" Severus snorted.

Lily giggled. "What else was inside the Prince vault?"

"A whole list of things. I'll show you when we get back to school. I also have some potion recipes I need to go over."

Since Ginny wasn't feeling well, Harry called Severus over and prepared to Floo back to school. When it looked like Severus was about to argue because he was talking with Lily, he said, "Lily can come with us too. Now come here, Severus."

Severus came with Lily, after Lily told Draco she was going back with Harry.

Once at the Potter's quarters, Ginny drank some tea to settle her stomach and went to lie down. Harry Flooed Luna who had been watching Cory and Alby, and the boys came through the Floo.

After explaining where they had been, at the Ministry and the bank, the two boys challenged Harry to a game of Marble Shooter, leaving Lily and Severus to discuss the unfinished potions.

Most of the potions were still at the note stage, meaning Severus had scribbled ideas down and notes for certain ingredients, but hadn't yet put together a recipe. Those they put aside for later. There were two or three, however, which were at the recipe stage, and it was those they worked on.

"Sev, does this say ¾ of a cup of leech juice? I can't read your writing."

"Let me see. No, it's a quarter cup. Sorry, I scribble when I'm writing things down fast."

"Oh. And do you think this will work to restore nerve damage in people hit by the Cruciatus?"

"That's what I'm hoping it'll do. It could also help with people who have had strokes or some other kind of nerve-related disease, like fibromyalgia or Parkinsons."

Lily frowned and asked what they were, she was not quite up on diseases.

Severus explained, he was in full professor mode now. "So . . . if I add another teaspoon of the crushed scarab beetle, which is known to heal the worst wounds . . .and it mixes with the unicorn hair and the two drops of phoenix tears . . .it should mend the frozen synapses, right?"

Lily nodded, biting her lip. "And even if it doesn't completely repair them, it might mend the connection enough so the brain can use them again."

They reworked and added to the formula for another twenty minutes before declaring it finished. Now they only had to field test it. "That's where Healer Jordan comes in," Severus said.

By then Alby and Cory were restless and begging Harry to take them flying. He turned to the two potions prodigies and said, "I'm going to take your brothers flying for half-an-hour. Ginny's having a lie down, would you like to come or do you want to work some more on those formulas?"

Lily looked at Severus. She knew right then he was itching to rework another formula and so she said, "We'd like to keep going, Harry."

"Fine, so long as you both just discuss the potions and don't try and brew any." Harry warned.

"We won't. I have another recipe to give St. Mungos." Severus informed him, handing him the sheet of parchment.

"Great! I'll mail it out to him right away." Harry smiled. He carefully folded it and sent it over to his desk. "But right now, I need to get these imps out of here before they break something. You two behave, you hear?"

"Yes, Harry!" the two chorused.

As he took his Firebolt from the broom holder and left the room with Cory and Alby, he saw the two bent over another sheet of parchment with Severus' small cursive, and shook his head. Kindred spirits indeed!

Severus rolled his eyes when Harry was gone. "Does he think we're stupid? We couldn't brew in here even if we wanted to. There's no proper lab, and we don't have any of the ingredients we need."

"Sev, he's just being cautious, like a dad. My mum used to always remind me and Tuney not to use the oven when she went out, even though we didn't bake ourselves."

"Oh. Well, anyway, this potion is for allergies, because I hate those Allergy Drops . . . if we start out with the base formula, here, but then alter the amount of echinachea . . ." Severus pointed to the original formula and then took a quill and wrote the alteration on a fresh page of his potions journal.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's too strong, that's why the drops burn the inside of your nose. But putting a little more saline here will balance it out . . ."

He began to scribble rapidly.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Ginny decided to skip dinner because she still felt queasy. "You go on with the boys, Harry. I'll tell Misty to bring me up some tea and toast later. Has anyone heard from Hermione and Ron? I was wondering how Rosie was doing."

Harry nodded. "Poppy told Minerva that Rosie's getting better. I'm going to see her after dinner with the boys. Nev will probably take Frankie over and I daresay Draco will stop by with Lily and Cory too."

"And the flu isn't contagious any longer?"

"Not according to Poppy. She said it stops being contagious after twenty-four hours." He bent and kissed her forehead. "Feel better. I'll see you soon."

Hermione was at dinner that night, and told Harry she was sorry Ginny wasn't feeling well. "But I know how that goes. And before long, it'll be me lying down with cool cloths on my head and drinking chamomile and mint tea."

"Hermione, you too!" exclaimed Harry, his eyes widening.

"As Alby would say, me too, me too!" she chuckled.

"Congratulations! Wait till Ginny hears. Is Ron hoping for a boy this time?"

"Actually he said he wants a girl. It's me who wants a boy. I don't know if I could deal with two Rose's."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Rose is a piece of cake compared to my three, Hermione. I could handle two of her easy."

"Sure, Remus, you say that now," Hermione said, bemused. "Thank goodness that flu has finally run its course. She'd been driving me mad wanting to get out of bed. Ron seems to be able to handle her better than I can right now. Or it seems that way."

"That's because Ron always liked sleeping late," Harry chuckled.

"Uh huh. Well, at least she'll be better for the Weasley get-together Molly's planning this weekend," Hermione said.

"Right! I almost forgot about that. Will Percy be there?"

"No, he told Mum he had to work, as usual. And you know his wife won't stir a foot without him, so she won't be coming either. But Charlie will be there, and so will Bill, Fleur, and Victoire. And of course George will be there." Hermione said.

"Ginny talked to George a few days ago and he told her he's met someone finally. Says her name's Bethany Church." Harry said slyly.

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy for him. Is she a witch?"

"Yeah, Muggleborn. From New York City."

"Trust George to meet an American witch!" Hermione laughed. "What's she like?"

"That's all I know. George says we'll learn the rest when we meet her. Knowing George, she's one of a kind."

The talk then turned to students and what sorts of problems some were having and the first Quidditch match of the season, which was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Rose looked up just as a seeming parade of children entered the Hospital Wing. First came Teddy, Jamie, and Sirius. Teddy mussed her hair, like always, and brought her a card the three of them had made. "Hi, guys!" she greeted them.

"Open the card we got you. We made it ourselves," Jamie urged.

Rose cautiously opened the card. Last time she had received a card from them, when she opened it, it had squirted her in the face with water. But this one only had a rose pop out of it. The rose was a pale pink and smelled like chocolate. "Ooh! It smells great!"

"And you can eat it too!" Sirius said. "It's a candy rose."

Rosie smiled. "That's wicked, guys! Thanks so much."

Then Frankie bounded into the room. "Hiya, Rosie! Aren't you sick of this bed yet?"

"Yes, I'm soo sick of it." Rosie told her best friend.

"Here, I brought you this. It's a friendship bracelet." Frankie said, handing her the colorful woven bracelet. "Mum showed me how to make them."

Rosie loved the woven pink, purple, and blue bracelet. "Help me tie it on, please!"

Frankie did. "Look, I have one too. From Lily." She displayed a bracelet woven with blue, green, and gold string in a swirling pattern.

"Who's Lily?"

"Lily's my new friend. She's Cory's new sister."

Rose wrinkled her brow. "But Frankie . . . Cory doesn't have a sister. The baby . . . it died," she whispered in Frankie's ear.

"No, not the baby," Frankie shook her head. "Aunt Tori and Uncle Draco took her in, she's a cousin of Aunt Tori's whose mum and dad died. Like Sevvy and Sirius."

Rosie's eyes widened. She wasn't at all sure she liked the idea of another girl being around. "How old is she?"

"Five. Here she is now."

Rose turned to see Cory enter the room holding onto the hand of a slightly taller five-year-old girl with deep red hair and brilliant green eyes wearing a turquoise and white skirt set.

Cory dragged Lily behind him and said, "Hey, Rosie! How are ya feelin'? Look! I brought you a quill from one of Granny's peacocks. I found it on the ground and Lily helped 'stract Lucifee so I could get it." He handed Rose a lovely ivory and white colored quill. "Oh, this is my new sister, Lily."

Rose eyed the other girl. It was almost like looking at a reflection, except Lily's eyes were green and not blue. Rose held out a hand. "Hello. I'm Rose Weasley."

"Lily Evans," Lily replied shaking the other girl's hand.

Rose examined the quill. "So how'd you distract old Lucifer? Doesn't he bite kids? Cory says he's mean."

"He is. He tried to bite me, but I ran all around the tree trunks." Lily admitted.

"Weren't you scared?"

"A little bit."

Rose looked down on Lily's wrist and saw a friendship bracelet around it. Lily's had green, indigo, purple, and white squares. "Did Frankie make that for you?"

"No, Sev did. Luna taught all of us."

"Except me, cause I was sick," Rose moped.

"I could teach you," Lily offered.

"No, Frankie will." Rose said dismissively. "She's my best friend."

Lily nodded. "I'm best friends with Sev. We knew each other before our parents died and we got separated. I'm friends with Frankie too."

Rose simply nodded. She knew the polite thing would be to say she was too, but she wasn't quite sure she wanted to share Frankie with the newcomer. Or Severus for that matter.

Finally Severus and Alby came in, they'd had to make a pit stop along the way, since Alby had spilled his glass of pumpkin juice all over himself and Harry had to clean him up before going to visit Rose.

"Rosie, we brought you a puzzle," Alby announced, running over to her and handing her a wrapped present.

"Al, you're not supposed to tell her what it is!" Severus groaned. "She hasn't even opened it!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Alby sighed. He had been so excited to give Rosie her gift he'd forgotten.

Rosie just laughed. "It's all right, Al." She tore open the box. "Aww, a puzzle with kitties and potions!"

"And here's a chocolate frog too," Severus added, giving her the blue and gold foil box.

As he did so, Rosie noticed that Severus was also wearing a bracelet, this one with green, silver, black, and blue in it. "Who made that for you?"

"Lily did. We didn't have enough to make more, Luna ran out of thread."

"When Aunt Luna gets more, could you make me one, Rose?" asked Alby.

"Sure I will. Once I learn how."

"It's easy, Rose!" Frankie told her. "It's kind of like braiding a doll's hair."

"Aww! Al, are you sweet on Rosie?" Teddy teased.

"No! She's my cousin, duh!" Alby shot back.

"Way to go, Teddy!" Jamie clapped.

"Button it, James." Teddy ordered, not liking to feel stupid in front of his little brothers.

"Al, why do you want a bracelet anyway?" Jamie asked. "Jewelry's for girls."

"Sevvy has one and he's not a girl!" Alby declared stoutly.

"That's 'cause Severus . . ." Jamie abruptly trailed off when Severus glared at him. "Never mind."

"We could make you one, Jamie," Frankie offered.

Jamie shook his head. He thought the bracelets were kind of neat, but he didn't want his brothers teasing him. "No, that's okay."

"Friendship bracelets are for everyone—girls _and_ boys," Hermione interjected. "Girls made them for boys they liked, or their best friends, or even their sisters and brothers."

"Do you know how to make them, Mama?" asked Rose.

"Yes. Though Luna makes them better than I do." Hermione said. "Anyone who wants one can ask me. All I need to know are your four or three favorite colors and that's it."

Severus told Rose about the new formulas he was working on with Lily. Rosie felt a pang of jealousy because she would have liked to invent formulas like that. Then Frankie told her about helping Neville plant magical bean sprouts along with Lily. That just made Rose even more jealous, because she had been stuck in bed, miserable, and Frankie had been off playing with Lily. Rose wasn't used to having another girl around and having to share her best friend, and she was afraid that maybe Frankie would like Lily better. As a result, she became rather cross and grumpy, refused to share her candy with Alby and Sirius, and when Lily offered to make the puzzle with her, she snapped, "No! Now go away, please!"

Lily immediately withdrew, a somewhat hurt expression on her face.

Severus' eyes flashed. "Hey, don't go yelling at her," he ordered.

Rosie glared at him. "I can yell if I feel like it,Severus."

Severus glared right back. "If you're going to be a cranky little brat, maybe we should go."

"Fine!"

Severus turned and tugged Alby's sleeve. "Al, let's go home. Come on, Lily." He started towards the door, with Alby and Lily trailing.

Hermione, sensing her daughter was about to throw a tantrum, sent the rest of the children away. "I think Rose's had enough for one evening. She's still not altogether well. But thank you all for visiting."

After everyone had gone, except for Ron who was napping again, Hermione turned to her daughter, who was scowling and looking very cranky, and asked, "Rosie, what's gotten into you? Why were you behaving so crossly towards Lily and your friends?"

"Because," Rosie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because why? Do you feel sick?"

"No. But I . . . I wish Lily never came here."

"Rose, why would you say that? Lily's a perfectly nice girl and you have a lot in common with her. You'll see that once you get to know her."

"I don't want to get to know her!" Rose burst out, tears forming in her eyes. "She's stealing my best friends away, Mama!"

"Rose, she's done no such thing!" Hermione protested.

"Has too! Sev makes potions with her now and Frankie plays with her too." Rose said grumpily.

"Oh, Rose! There's no need for you to be jealous of Lily." Hermione soothed, picking her up. "You can have more than one best friend."

"But Mama, what if Frankie likes Lily better?"

Hermione thought that right then Rose sounded an awful lot like Ron, who had gotten jealous easily over Harry and used to pick fights with him because of insecurity. Oh, yes, she was her father's daughter in this case! Hermione put a finger under Rose's chin and tilted her chin up. "Sweetie, look at me. There's no need for you to make this into a competition—of who likes who best. Like I said before, you can have two best friends. I did. I had Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna. And your daddy had Uncle Harry and me."

"But daddy married you."

"Yes, but that was years after we were friends. Rose, you can have Frankie as your first best friend and Lily and Severus as your other best friends. There's no reason to choose one over the other. Did you know that Lily was Sev's best friend before they came here? Just like you and Frankie. You can all be friends with each other and you don't have to like one better than the other."

"Do you think Sevvy might marry Lily when they're grown up?"

"Well . . . yes, they might. But it's a little early to be talking about getting married," Hermione said, her eyebrows shooting up. Her daughter was too perceptive.

"Good. 'Cause then I can marry Cory," Rose stated firmly.

"And what does Cory think about that?" Hermione asked, suppressing a laugh. She knew she should be asking what did Ron think about that, but refrained from doing so.

"He said it was okay," Rose replied. "I think he's cute!"

Hermione started laughing. "Oh, Rosie! I'm so glad your dad isn't awake to hear this conversation!"

"Why?"

"Because, love, your dad is not ready to even think about you growing up. He wants to keep you his little girl forever."

"That's silly, Mama! Nobody can stay little forever, not even with magic. Everybody has to grow up sometime."

"Yes, they do. And right now I want you to enjoy being a little girl with as many best friends as you want, okay?"

Rose hugged Hermione. "Okay." Then her face went pensive. "Mama, do you think Lily and Sevvy will still want to be friends with me after I yelled at them?"

"Rose, sometimes you and your friends will argue, that's just how it goes. Your dad and Uncle Harry fought like cats and dogs sometimes and so did I with them. But once you apologize, then it's over and you can go back to being friends like before. I think if you apologize to Sev and Lily, they'll forgive you."

"Then I'll do that. And I'll share my sweets with them too."

"That's my big girl. Now, I have another little secret to share with you. You know how Aunt Ginny is having a baby?"

"Uh huh. It's growing inside her tummy. Alby told me. And Aunt Tori had one too until she fell and broke hers."

"Err . . . well, yes . . ." Hermione coughed. She was about to try and explain that Tori's baby had not really broke, but been too tiny to live, then decided Rose's explanation was good enough for a four-year-old. "Um . . . _I'm_ going to have a baby too, Rose. In July you're going to be a big sister."

"I am?" Rose's eyes were very wide. "What will we have? A boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see."

"What do you want to have, Mama?"

"Well . . . how about a baby brother for you?"

"That's okay, but I kinda want a little sister."

"Your dad does too."

Rosie frowned. Then she said, "What if we could have both? Then we'd all be happy."

"Twins?" Hermione looked rather nervous.

"Like Uncle George and Uncle Fred."

"I suppose that could happen."

"It could! It could! I hope it does!" Rose said, clapping her hands.

"It's too bad you weren't the one having them," Hermione muttered.

"Mama, can you read me a story?"

"Yes. How about the legend of Alessa and the Flying Carpet?" Hermione pulled a book of children's stories from her robe pocket.

Rose snuggled up against her as she began to read. She loved being read to and would sit still for hours, listening.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

By the time the weekend rolled around, Rose was now fast friends with both Lily and Frankie, as well as Severus, Cory, and Alby. Both Lily and Severus had forgiven Rose her temper. Hermione had taught Rose how to make friendship bracelets, and now Cory had one of black, white, and sapphire diamonds, and Alby had one with yellow, blue, red, and green with zigzag stripes. Rose had made both of theirs, and also ones for Frankie and Lily. Lily had made one for Rose and Hermione made one for all the Lupin boys, knowing they'd never accept one from the girls. She gave Jamie one with red, gold, white, and sapphire with a pattern of waves. Teddy she made one with red, black, and purple with a pattern of arrows. For Sirius she used red, gold, and black with a pattern of paw prints.

When Hermione presented the Lupin boys with their bracelets, Jamie's eyes lit up. He turned to Teddy and Sirius and said, "Boys do too wear jewelry! Dad told me we're descended from the Celts, and their warriors wore earrings and necklaces and armbands and they were warriors, so there!" He proudly put his bracelet on and thanked Hermione.

Teddy and Sirius also thanked Hermione and put theirs on. Sirius leaned over and whispered in Teddy's ear, "Bet Jamie doesn't know the Celts also painted themselves with blue tattoos and ran naked into battle! Maybe he'll want to do that too."

Teddy muffled a laugh with his hand. "Mum would have something to say about _that_!"

All the children played on the grounds until it was time for the Weasley's family get-together. The Potters and Weasleys all Flooed over to the Burrow, since Ginny and Hermione didn't think it was safe to Apparate any longer because they were pregnant.

When they arrived at the Burrow, they found the backyard sporting a large white tent with lots of benches and trestle tables decorated with brightly colored tablecloths and Arthur was cooking hamburgers, chicken, and sausage on his new grill . . . that talked.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione!" he waved at them, his face was red under his chef's hat, which said _Kiss the Cook_. "Hi, kids! Come and see my latest invention. The talking grill! It tells you right when the food is done . . . and it comes out just right!"

They all gathered around to watch. Several burgers and sausages were sizzling on the grill. Arthur stood in front with a spatula handy. Suddenly a voice cried, "Turn over the burgers, mon, they're burnin' up!" in a Jamaican accent.

Arthur flipped the burgers. "See? Look how nicely browned they are!"

"Wow! That does look good, Dad," Ron said.

A few minutes later, the grill told Arthur to turn over the chicken and sausage, and then to take the burgers off. Arthur put the burgers on a warming tray and said, "I'll never burn another hamburger with this thing."

"I think we need one of those, Harry," Ginny said, hugging and kissing her father.

"Can you make us one, Grandpa?" asked Alby.

"I'll try, as soon as I find some more grills. This one came from a rubbish sale, you know when Muggles sell all their old stuff."

"Dad, I think you mean a _rummage_ sale," Harry corrected. "It's not garbage, just things they don't want anymore."

"Oh, yes, you're right, Harry. Anyway, go in and tell Molly I'm almost finished so she can bring out the rest of the food."

They all trooped inside to say hello to Molly, who together with Fleur had made all sorts of side dishes and salads. They floated everything outside and put it on a long table just for that purpose.

Harry spotted Bill lounging in a corner chair, still wearing his fang earring and sipping an ale, he went up and introduced Severus to him. The Curse Breaker remained unfazed as he spoke to his former professor, saying he hoped Severus enjoyed the party. "I hear you're going to be a dad again soon, Harry. Good for you! Maybe you'll have a girl this time. We need a few more. Right , Vic?" He put an arm around his daughter, who had her father's auburn hair and her mother's pretty blue eyes. She was seven. "Vickie, say hello to your Uncle Harry and your cousin, Severus."

Victoire murmured a greeting shyly, looking down at her feet. "Papa, can I go inside?"

"Aw, Vickie, why don't you go and play with the other kids? They're family, they won't bite."

Victoire looked uncertain. "But . . . I don't . . ."

"Come with me," Severus said, taking the bashful girl's hand. "My little brother is over there, talking to a rabbit or something. You can pet it or even say hello to it, Alby can translate for you."

"Your _frère_ can talk to animals?" Victoire gasped.

"Yes, he's a Beast Master. Over here, Victoire." Severus tugged gently, and the girl followed.

"Please, call me Vickie," she said, as she walked across the grass towards the other children, who were all clustered around Alby and the small hare he had found.

"Merlin! It's a good thing Severus was here. I thought she was going to spend the rest of the party hiding away in the loft, like she did last year," Bill said to Harry. "She's so bashful around people, I don't know what to do about it. Takes after her mother's side, I guess, because there's not a bashful one in the lot in my family!"

"Does she go to school?"

"Not anymore. We tried, and she was so miserable we homeschool her now. I'm hoping she'll grow out of it as she gets older. But it's hard, there aren't any kids her age around Shell Cottage, and I think that's why she's so scared of people, because we're so isolated."

"You should try an expose her to other kids and people gradually," Harry suggested. "That might help."

Meanwhile, Severus had brought Victoire to where her cousins were all crouched down, marveling at the hare Alby was petting. "Move over some, Rosie," he ordered quietly. "Let Vickie pet the bunny."

Rosie smiled up at her elder but much quieter cousin. "Hi, Vickie! Go on and touch him, he's real soft!" She moved over so Victoire could pet the hare.

Victoire knelt and looked at Alby. "Is it safe to pet him? He will not bite or kick?"

"No. He promised me he would be nice. His name's Hazel, he was born in a briar patch." Alby said. "If you want you can ask him stuff, I can translate it into rabbit talk."

Slowly, Victoire reached out and stroked the hare's soft fur. "Ooh! It's like silk! He has beautiful fur, would you please tell him that? And ask him if he has any brothers or sisters? Or maybe a wife and some little ones?"

Alby asked Hazel those questions. Then he listened before replying. "He says thank you and he had four brothers and one sister. And he does have a wife and she'll be giving him little ones any day now."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Victoire sighed happily, still petting the brown hare.

Charlie, who had just arrived two days prior from Romania, observed how Alby was holding the hare calmly, and he said, "What's this I hear about you, little nephew? Grammy tells me you're Beast Master."

"Hi, Uncle Charlie! See how I'm talking to this hare here?" Hazel wriggled against Alby's chest, he was frightened of the big man above. "Easy, Hazel. He won't hurt you."

Charlie gently ran his finger down the hare's back and whistled. "That's an amazing talent you have , Alby. Can you only talk to mammals, or can you talk to birds too?"

"I can talk to birds. They're funny, always singing about how beautiful the morning is and how they need more sun, and what girl bird they wanna attract."

"I wonder if you can talk to dragons?"

"I dunno! I never tried!" Suddenly, sensing Hazel was at the end of its wits, Alby released the hare and it bounded away. "He was panicky," he explained. He looked up at Charlie hopefully. "Could we maybe go and see some dragons?"

Charlie grinned. "We'll see, little buddy. I have to talk to your parents first. Maybe after the baby's born."

"Aww! That's so long! I wish I could go now!"

"It's not that long, Alby. And besides, Christmas is coming." Charlie reminded him. "Get your Christmas shopping done yet?"

"No!" they all chorused.

"Me neither," he laughed. "All right, kids, let me say hello to the rest of the family." He walked off towards where Harry and Ginny were sitting.

When George showed up with his satchel of joke products and his new girlfriend in hand, all the children cheered, including Victoire.

"Hello, kiddies! Who wants some stuff from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? All right, here we go, listen for your name!" He began calling out one name at a time.

Severus, who normally never liked joke products, found himself with a snake in a can, a rather harmless practical joke. Alby got a rubber chicken. As they each came up for their present, George introduced them to Bethany. "Sevvy, meet my girlfriend, Bethany."

Severus shook hands with a tall willowy woman with dark curly hair and blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Beth. Pleased to meet you."

"Same here. Did you Floo here from New York?"

"No, I took a Portkey," Beth said. "I would have been coughing up soot for days if I'd tried to Floo."

"Oh, right." Severus said, thinking what a dunderhead he sounded like. He quickly hurried away, clutching his snake and Mimic.

Once everyone had been introduced to Beth, Molly called everyone to eat.

All the children made a mad dash to the tables . Harry asked Severus what he wanted to eat. Severus chose a cheeseburger, macaroni salad, pickles, and broccoli salad. Alby had a sausage on a roll, potato salad, bread with butter, and cucumber salad. Both had pumpkin juice.

Dessert was several kinds of pie, a peanut butter and chocolate sandwich cake, and strawberry trifle. Tea, coffee, and milk was served.

Then, after everyone had eaten their fill, it was time for the annual Weasley Quidditch game. Ginny, unfortunately, couldn't play, but she could watch as Harry was picked as Seeker for one team, and Beth for the opposite side. George played Beater for her team, and Ron Keeper for Harry's team. Charlie was Chaser for Harry's team and Bill was Beater for Harry's. Fleur was Chaser for George's team. Arthur played Keeper for George's team. Hermione was the referee.

When she blew the whistle, both teams rose into the air and the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch were released.

Immediately, there was a mad scramble for the Quaffle, George hit the Bludger nearly all the way to Ron's goal, and Harry and Beth soared high in the sky looking for the Snitch.

Charlie grabbed for the Quaffle and missed, but Fleur snagged it and flew hard towards Ron. There was a lot of good natured teasing going on. Fleur threw it in but Ron blocked it.

The game went on for two hours, with the score going up and down. Finally it was tied—75-75.

Harry had been scouting the area for the Snitch relentlessly, until he finally spotted it over by the house. He flew on a zigzag course, trying to outsmart Beth. But the American witch had seen the Snitch hovering too, and she went around the opposite way.

Harry dove towards the glittering golden ball . . . and was intercepted by a whirlwind on a broomstick that snatched the Snitch right before it fell into his hand.

Beth flew around, laughing. "We win! Whoo-hoo!"

Ginny, watching, was amazed at the way Beth had caught the Snitch, and even though her husband had lost, she was not too upset.

Harry clapped Beth on the shoulder. "You were great, Beth! I haven't had anyone outfly me in years. Georgie, why didn't you tell me she was a Quidditch champ?"

"I wanted to surprise you, Harry!" the other laughed.

"I used to be Captain of my Quidditch team back in school," Beth said. "And that year our team went all the way to the National Cup."

"I can see why." Harry said.

"And besides that I was the inventor of several practical joke items, like a Splatter Quill and Twisty Tongue Licorice."

Harry laughed. "You and George should become partners."

"Thank you, Harry. Actually, we are already." Beth said, smiling.

"You're perfect for my brother," Charlie said. "I haven't seen him smile like this since Fred . . .passed away."

"George is adorable and he makes me feel special," Beth said, her eyes dreamy. "The first time we met, I went to shake his hand, and it came off! It was a fake. I laughed like hell. Then I got him back by hugging him back and slipping a little mouse in his pocket. That night he owled me with his address and we've been inventing jokes ever since."

Later, as the stars came out, Arthur and Bill shot off fireworks, and they burst overhead in all kinds of shapes of animals, castles, wizards, and fantastic beasts. The children had fun guessing what animal or object it was and cheering when it burst overhead.

A griffin exploded overhead, and Severus murmured sleepily in Harry's lap, "That's a griffin, I call it . . ."

"I see a tiger . . ." Alby muttered. Then he too was asleep on Harry's other side.

All in all, it had been a great get-together, Harry mused, watching the fireworks and holding his sons. He hoped the holidays went as smoothly.

**A/N: For those reviewers who asked for more Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys, hope you liked. Also, thanks to witchsbroom for the idea of going down into the vaults.**

**Trivia question: What is the significance of the Prince's vault number-394? Whoever guesses it gets chocolate frogs and butterbeer and a hug from little Sev!**

* * *


	35. Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party gone wrong

**A/N: Whoever guessed "turn to page 394" for the significance of the Prince's vault # is a winner! Chocolate frogs, butterbeer, and hugs from Sev!**

The rest of November flew by, and soon it was Rose's birthday. She had her birthday over at her grandparents' house, so all her cousins and friends could come. Molly, Hermione, and Ginny made all her favorite foods, like chicken fingers and chips, a green bean salad with bacon, and mini hot dogs in pastry crust. There was cheese dip with chips and pretzels with raspberry and honey mustard dip. Molly made the cake, a towering strawberry shortcake with Rose's name written in red icing and the words Happy Birthday over it. She had five candles on her cake. There were also pumpkin spice biscuits and Ginny had made her delicious chocolate chip scones. There was Weasley fruit punch and pumpkin juice and milk for the youngsters. The adults had a sherbet punch with a blush wine in it, and sparkling cranberry juice for those who couldn't drink alcohol.

All of Rose's uncles, including the often absent Percy were there, with their wives and kids, if they had any. There was also Draco with Tori, Neville and Luna, Susan and Justin, Remus and Dora and of course Harry and Ginny. Rose had Frankie, Lily, Cory, Severus, Alby, Victoire, Sirus, Teddy, and Jamie to play party games with.

George and Beth were in charge of the party games. There was face painting, done by Beth and Tori, and pin the tail on the hippogriff, run by George. There was a sack race, run by Ron, and a dragon piñata which was run by Charlie. There was guess how many Bertie Botts Beans were in a jar, and the prize was a certificate to Honeyduke's. That one was run by Percy. There was the Quill and Balloon game, where you had to throw sharpened little quills at balloons and when you popped one there was a piece of paper with a prize written on it. The prizes for that game were donated by Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

The children had loads of fun playing all the games and doing the activities. They started the face painting first, and each child got something painted on them. Rose had a peacock painted on her face with roses around it. That one Astoria did, since she was intimate with peacocks living at Malfoy Manor. Frankie had a glittery phoenix painted on her face, and Lily a cat face. Shy Victoire had a butterfly mask. Alby was a hippogriff like Bucky, and Severus a raven like Mimic. Cory was a dragon. Sirius wanted a lion, Jamie a wolf, and Teddy had a skull.

Next it was time to play pin the tail on the hippogriff. Each child was handed a paper tail with a Sticking charm on it. They were given a blindfold and had to walk towards where the hippogriff was set up on a big easel and pin the tail on him. Victoire looked fearful, and she bit her lip. "I . . . I don't know how to play this game."

"It's easy, Vic!" Alby said, giving her hand a squeeze. "All ya gotta do is put on the blindfold and walk up to the Bucky picture and put the tail on where you think it goes."

"But I can't see!"

Alby giggled. "I know! That's why it's fun! Whoever gets the closest wins."

"What . . . what do we win?"

Alby shrugged. "Don't know."

"All right. I guess I can play." The game didn't sound too hard, but Vickie prayed nobody would laugh at her if she pinned the tail totally wrong.

One by one, all the kids went up and tried to pin the tail on the hippogriff. Victoire was last.

George slipped the blindfold over her head. "No peeking!" he teased. He turned her about twice then let her go. "Walk, Vickie!"

Victoire took two unsteady steps forward.

Suddenly Alby started clapping and yelling, "Walk, Vickie, walk!"

His chant was taken up by Rose, Lily, and Frankie.

Victoire kept walking, encouraged by the voices behind her. She felt the hard board in front of her and felt her way down to the left. Then she pressed her tail down.

"Great job, Vickie!" George clapped. He helped take off the blindfold.

Tails were scattered all over the hippogriff, making the kids laugh at how silly it looked. The one who got the tail the closest was Lily. She received an art set.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Alby grinned at Victoire.

She smiled back cautiously. " _Oui_ , I mean yes, it was."

"What did you say before? Whee?" Alby asked.

"Umm . . . that's French for yes. Sometimes I speak French with my _maman_ —you'd say mum in English—since she comes from there." Victoire told him softly. "Sometimes I forget to speak English, if I'm . . . nervous."

"Oh. You don't have to be nervous, Vickie. I think it's cool you speak French. All I can speak is animal and bird tongues."

"Oh, but you speak a much cooler language, Alby!" Victoire said. "Lots of people speak French, but I don't know anyone who can speak with animals."

"My dad can speak to snakes," Alby said.

"Your dad is a hero," Victoire said, reverently.

"Yup. Come on, the sack race is starting!" Alby cried, and he raced over to where Ron was handing out sacks to whoever wanted to play.

Victoire decided to watch this time, she didn't like races, she was too afraid of getting knocked down and stepped on.

Alby, Cory, Sirius, Rose, Lily, Severus, Frankie, Jamie, and Teddy all took sacks and stepped into them. They pulled the sacks up as far as they could and held onto them. Ron drew a line in the dirt, then said, "All right! When I blow the whistle, it means go! You have to hop all the way to the shed along the cornfield. Whoever reaches the end first wins! On your marks . . . get set . . . go!"

Everyone started hopping like crazy. There was much laughing and shoving, as everyone tried to get ahead of everyone else.

Severus found himself bunched in the middle, next to Lily and Alby, who were giggling so hard they could barely hop. Ahead of them were Rose, Frankie, and the Lupin boys. Cory had fallen down not all that soon after the race, and though he got up, it had cost him.

Severus concentrated hard on jumping quickly and far, and he soon caught up to Jamie, who had tripped and fallen into Sirius, and they ended up in a heap on the ground. They rolled about laughing and bickering. Rose tripped over them and went down.

Teddy and Frankie were still in the lead.

Severus kept going, knowing he couldn't catch the leaders, but trying anyhow.

Frankie beat out Teddy in a surprise finish, and Severus was third. Each of them got a glass jar of Honeydukes sour candies.

"That was some race!" Teddy said, clapping Frankie on the back. He looked over to where Jamie and Sirius were still squabbling over who had knocked who down. "Stop it, you two! You're supposed to behave on Rosie's birthday."

When they still continued to yell, Teddy cried, "Idiots, Mum and Dad are watching! Unless you wanna be grounded and have all your sweets taken away, you'd better stop it."

That did the trick. The two brothers stood up, dusted themselves off, and ran over to Quill and Balloon game.

Everyone played that and everyone won something. When everyone had a prize, Bill said, "Let's see who can break the most balloons in five minutes. Whoever can wins a Galleon. You first, Teddy."

One by one they all came up and broke a balloon. Bill kept score. Finally it was down to Teddy, Sirius, and Severus. Sirius missed his last throw and was disqualified. "Go for it, Teddy!" he yelled as he went to sit out.

"Go, Sevvy!" screamed Alby, and all the girls.

Severus concentrated. Then he let the quill fly and it popped his eighth balloon in a row.

Then it was Teddy's turn. He also popped eight.

Severus went again, and popped nine.

Teddy popped nine and then they were out of time.

"Hold it! One last round, to break the tie." Bill said.

Everyone held their breath as Teddy threw. The quill hit the balloon . . . and bounced off.

"Aww! Bad luck!" his brothers groaned.

Severus stepped up the line, studying the wind and the distance before throwing.

"Aw, hurry up and throw, Snape!" Sirius yelled.

"Don't rush, Sev!" Lily called. "Take your time."

Severus did. Then, when he was ready, he moved like lightning, picking up the quill and throwing in one swift sure motion.

The quill popped the balloon.

"Whoo-hoo! Sevvy, you won!" Rosie cheered, jumping up and down. She and Lily both hugged him.

"You've got a great eye there, kid!" Bill said. "And you don't let nerves get to you." He handed Severus the Galleon.

Severus smiled happily. It was the first time he could remember winning anything in a contest.

All the kids guessed how many beans were in the jar, and Percy said he would announce the winner later on, after dessert.

Finally, it was time for the dragon piñata.

Charlie decided to forgo the blindfold that traditionally was worn with the piñata, they didn't want to be there forever while the kids tried to break it. He handed Sirius a Beater's bat and said, "C'mon, Siri, bust it open! Three tries!"

Sirius tried, but the piñata was well made and didn't break. He handed the bat to Jamie, who pounded it hard, but not hard enough. Then it was Teddy's turn.

Teddy gave it some hard whacks and a string fell off, but the dragon was still hanging. Cory swung, and knocked off a foot, but nothing came out.

The kids groaned.

Severus was next, and he aimed for the vulnerable wings and tail. The tail broke and a few little sweets fell out, Severus picked them up. "Here, Al."

He handed the bat to his brother.

But Alby couldn't bust it open either. The piñata swayed back and forth mocking their efforts.

Rosie tried and just busted a wing off. Then Frankie walloped it hard and some more sweets fell out, but not many. She and Rosie quickly snared them. Frankie turned and handed the bat to Victoire. "Go for it, Vickie!"

Victoire took the bat and looked at the dragon doubtfully.

"Aww, she can't do it! We'll be here all night," cried Jamie.

Usually remarks like that made her cringe. But she felt oddly insulted today and she took a firm stance with the bat, lifting it and eyeing the dragon. Her dad had taught her to play cricket and Quidditch and she knew he was somewhere watching. She took a deep breath and swung hard.

_Smash!_

The piñata rocked wildly and started to break apart.

"Yeah! Hit it again, Vickie!" Bill yelled.

Victoire grinned and hit it even harder.

The piñata sagged in the middle.

"One more, girl! Go to it!" Arthur was cheering.

Victoire swung with all her might.

The piñata burst open, scattering sweets and small toys all over the ground.

Victoire stood there, bat in hand _,_ and she cried, "I did it!"

Suddenly her cousins rushed past her, screaming like banshees ad diving on the ground to get the sweets and toys. The mad dash for the prizes soon degenerated into an all out free for all. The kids shoved, pushed, and kicked each other trying to grab the candy.

Severus, who hadn't joined the others in their frenzy, turned to Victoire and was about to ask her if she wanted any of the candy, when he saw Lily reaching for a shiny whistle on the ground.

Then Sirius charged up and pushed her down. "I want that!" he yelled, snatching the whistle and stepping onto Lily's hand at the same time.

Lily screamed.

Severus didn't even think, he just reacted. "Get off her, you imbecile!" he snarled, and sprinted into the melee. He knocked Sirius sprawling with one shove and then turned to help Lily. Only to realize he too was in danger of being knocked down. So he did the only thing he could think of. He threw himself over Lily.

Everything was chaos. Kids were screaming and fighting, stepping on each other. Severus didn't care though. All that mattered was protecting Lily.

Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Harry waded in to break up the brawl. They grabbed kids arms and the backs of shirts and pants and placed them down far away from each other.

"Calm down, you bloody hooligans!" Percy ordered, dragging a struggling Teddy away. "It's just sweets, not gold!"

When everything had been sorted out, they found Severus still huddled over Lily, who was crying. He was bruised and battered, bleeding from a cut on his cheek and his fingers were swollen where someone had stepped on them. He hadn't even felt it.

"Sevvy . . . what the hell happened to you?" Harry exclaimed, helping him to his feet.

Draco came and helped Lily, hugging her tightly. "You okay, little one?"

"They were stepping all over me, Daddy!" Lily wept. "Till Sevvy came!"

"It's all right, Let's get you cleaned up." He carried Lily inside the house.

Harry surveyed his son in dismay. "Sev, you're a mess. Ginny's going to murder me."

"I had to, Harry! Sirius knocked Lily down and hurt her." Severus said. "She couldn't get up."

There was a fierce protective light in his eyes then. Harry saw it and knew that Severus would have allowed himself to be trampled for Lily's sake.

"Come on, let's see what Grammy has to fix you up." Harry led the way inside, where they found Sirius and Lily and several others being treated for scrapes and bruises.

"I say next year we should not do the piñata," Hermione was saying as she put a sticking plaster on Rose's knee.

Sirius caught sight of Severus and glared at him. "Mum, Severus knocked me down on purpose!" He had a cut on his chin and dirt on his face.

"Yeah, well you knocked down Lily and stepped on her hand!" Severus accused.

"She was in my way," Sirius said, his lower lip sticking out.

"And you were in mine!" returned Severus.

"Boys, quit squabbling!" ordered Molly.

They went quiet.

Harry carefully wiped the blood and dirt off Severus and mended his swollen hand with a wave of his wand. "This was definitely not a good idea."

"It was a great idea!" Sirius protested.

"Not if people got hurt," Dora disagreed. "Sirius, tell Lily you're sorry for stepping on her."

Sirius mumbled an apology.

"Severus, apologize to Sirius."

Severus did so, but he didn't really feel sorry. Sirius had hurt Lily on purpose! Over a dumb whistle.

Lily smiled gratefully at Severus. "Thanks for helping me, Sev. I was scared to death I'd be trampled."

"Not on my watch," he told her.

She came and hugged him.

The adults exchanged amused glances. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Let's have the cake and then we can open presents, Rose," suggested Hermione.

"Yay!" Rosie clapped her hands.

They all went back outside and sang "Happy Birthday" to Rose and watched her blow out her candles. Then Hermione helped her cut the first piece and gave it to her.

Once the cake was all portioned out, and everyone who wanted some had a piece, Ron took Rosie over to the gift table. Sitting on his lap, Rosie held a present and then opened it. Her first gift was from Lily and Cory, they had gotten her two kits, one that you could make colorful potholders with and the other a modeling clay kit to make cute little animals.

"How cool!" Rosie squealed. She loved making things.

From Frankie she received a sparkly shirt with a baby phoenix coming out of a fire and a stuffed phoenix. "Aww! I love it!"

Severus and Alby gave her a new potions set, complete with a copper cauldron, stirrers, measuring spoons and cups and a new potions book called _More Potions for Aspiring Potion Makers._ "Oooh! Now we can make more potions!"

From Victoire there was a flower press kit, because Rose also liked flowers. "How neat!"

Jamie, Sirius, and Teddy had bought a make-your-own-sweets kit and a rag doll. "Cool! We'll have to do this soon."

From Percy there were some cute dresses and a book about unicorns.

Susan and Justin gave her a pretty basket with fruit and chocolate and several new books.

Molly and Arthur gave her clothes and a bake set complete with magical recipes.

Ron and Hermione gave her a new training broom.

Once all the presents were opened, Percy announced the winner of the Bertie Botts contest. It was Jamie who had guessed the closest with 125 beans. The actual number was 145. He received the certificate to Honeydukes and the jar of beans.

All in all, it had been a memorable party, even with the piñata disaster.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

A week after that, the women decided to take the girls shopping for some presents, and told their husbands they could go shop with the boys. They returned loaded down with boxes and bags and mischievous grins on their faces. Then came the decorating frenzy, though this year Ginny couldn't really do much decorating.

Harry had the school elves come decorate their quarters, then he asked Hagrid to please pick out a tree for them for Godric's Hollow. Hagrid was quite happy to pick out a thick blue Scotch pine and bring it to Harry's house, putting it in a bucket of water and soil in the den. The tree had been extracted by magic, and so did not die, but would live all through the season and after would be returned to the forest.

That first weekend in December, Harry, Ginny, and the children returned home to decorate the house and the tree. Harry Accio'd the boxes containing the decorations from the attic and floated them all downstairs into the living room. Some were for the tree, others for the rest of the house.

Together, Alby, Harry, and Severus had fun winding huge swags of fir, holly, and red and green ribbons with bells all around the banister on the staircase. They hung larger swags on the fireplace mantle and over the doorways until the whole house smelled like a forest. Harry hung a kissing bough inbetween the kitchen and the living room, so he had an excuse to kiss Ginny everytime she came from the kitchen.

Ginny was happily baking gingerbread and tiny mince tarts and fruit and nut biscuits. Severus and Alby alternated between each parent, one helped Ginny and the other helped Harry, then they switched after an hour. Harry put on the radio and Christmas tunes filled the whole house.

The radio played _I'll be Home for Christmas_ , and Harry pulled Ginny in her flour-dusted apron out of the kitchen and danced with her all over the living room.

"Harry! For goodness sake! I've got gingerbread in the oven!" she gasped, laughing.

"So? You need to get out of the kitchen, love!" he grinned, twirling her around gently.

"Harry, I'm eight months pregnant! I can't dance!" she cried, still laughing. "I'm as big as a whale!"

"Nah. A hippo, maybe," he teased.

She smacked his arm playfully. "Just for that, Potter, I'm returning your present!"

"Just kidding. You look like an earth goddess," he apologized.

"Okay, I forgive you," she relented.

"Nice save, Harry," Severus commented, smirking. He was standing by the tree, holding a string of lights he'd been testing.

"Be quiet, you!" Harry ordered. "No input from the peanut gallery necessary." He maneuvered Ginny over to the kitchen, kissed her smackingly on the lips and released her. "Sweetheart, your buns are burning."

" _Harry_!" she mock-growled, swatting him.

"What? They don't understand what I mean," he said, his green eyes twinkling roguishly.

"Alby doesn't, but Sev does!" she waved a finger chidingly at him. "Just for that, no gingerbread for you!" Then she rushed into the kitchen to check on her gingerbread.

"Hey, no fair! What if I promise to be good and never do it again?" he called, pouting.

Ginny snorted. "That would take a miracle." Then she smirked at him.

Harry retreated, chuckling. He returned to the living room to help Severus hang the lights.

Severus eyed him knowingly. "Can't stay out of trouble for a minute, can you?"

"Who asked you, brat?" He picked up the light string from the five-year-old and said, "This is the hard way to hang lights. Let me show you how to do it the easy way." He waved his wand and all the light strings flew up and draped themselves around the trees. "Simple, right?"

"Sure. If you're a Gryffindor," Severus said impudently.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You know I can send back all your presents."

"I don't have to give you anything either," Severus declared, sticking his tongue out at his guardian.

"You're just asking for trouble, Mr. Snape."

"At least I have to ask, it doesn't follow me." Severus teased, then he danced away when Harry lunged for him.

"Oh, just wait!" Harry cried, chasing the brat around the tree.

Severus ran. In and out of the boxes and halfway up the stairs before Harry caught him and tossed him over his shoulder. "Let me go!" he cried, wriggling.

"Not yet. Not till you've been punished for that smart mouth," Harry said, sitting down on the couch and pulling Severus into his lap.

For a moment, Severus froze, wondering if he was about to get smacked even though Harry didn't seem angry enough to do so. But then he shrieked with laughter as Harry's fingers began tickling him. He wriggled and squirmed but there was no escaping.

"Are you going to behave?" Harry inquired, tickling the boy along his ribs and the backs of his knees.

"Yes! No more! . . .Please, Harry . . . I'll be good . . .!"

Ginny and Alby came running into the living room. "Harry, what on earth! What are you doing to Sev?"

Harry looked up from the tickle torture. "Disciplining him, what else?"

"Why? Was he bad?" queried Alby.

"Terrible enough to be tickled to death," Harry replied, poking Severus in the tummy.

Ginny threw a dish towel at his head. "I'd say he's learned his lesson."

Harry peered down at Severus, who was still giggling helplessly. "All right, brat!" He gave his son a light spank on the behind and let him go.

Severus promptly collapsed on the floor, snickering. "You're horrible, Harry!"

Alby ran over. "Me too, Dad! I wanna be tickled to death too like Sevvy!"

"Were you naughty?"

Alby nodded. "I was worser than Sevvy."

"Oh yeah? Then you get twice the punishment!" Harry growled and grabbed his youngest and tickled him unmercifully until he howled.

"When you're done disciplining, husband of mine, we need to string cranberries and popcorn to decorate the bushes outside for the birds," Ginny reminded him. They always did that as a Christmas treat for the animals. She smiled at her husband. He was such a good father, which really was a miracle considering his awful childhood. She placed a bowl of popcorn and one of whole cranberries along with pieces of waxed thread and a long needle on the table in front of the couch.

When she returned with a plate of gingerbread and cups of hot cocoa some ten minutes later, all of her boys were sitting on the couch, stringing cranberries and popcorn.

Harry looked up and grinned. "Oh, thank Merlin! Disciplining these brats makes me hungry." He snitched a gingerbread man from the tray and a mug of cocoa. He bit the head off the gingerbread man and said, "Fantastic as always, hon."

Ginny beamed. Then she picked up a string and began threading cranberries and popcorn too.

When they had threaded enough to place on the bushes in the front and back of the house, Alby led them outside, where they draped the bushes with the colorful treat.

Then they waited for some birds or squirrels to come.

Three minutes went by and nothing happened.

Alby sighed impatiently.

"Al, I think we need to go inside," Ginny suggested. "The birds won't come if we're out here."

"Yes, they will, Mum. They just need to know there's food," Alby said. "Watch this." He spread his arms wide and yelled at the top of his lungs, "YO, BIRDS & SQUIRRELS! LUNCHTIME AT ALBY'S HOUSE!"

"Albus Severus! The whole neighborhood can hear you!" Ginny cried.

"So can the birds, look!" Harry pointed as the sky was filled with small black shapes.

Within moments, birds of all shapes and sizes had converged upon the yard and some landed all over Alby, until he looked like a mobile bird perch. All the birds were cawing and chirping and fluttering excitedly.

"It's over there! See? Go get it!" Alby said, spinning about and laughing. Birds flew off him to the bushes and then back again. Within moments the bushes had been stripped bare.

"There's more this way!" Alby called. "C'mon, I'll show ya!"

A mixed flock of birds of all sorts and some squirrels as well followed the fledgling Beast Master around the house and to the last set of bushes and started eating.

Ginny, Harry, and Severus trailed them.

"I think we should've made more," Severus said, observing how the birds and squirrels were devouring the food.

"We'll make more tomorrow," Ginny promised. "Alby, say goodbye to your friends. We need to finish decorating the tree."

"Aww, Mum!" her son groaned. "I gotta go. But come back tomorrow and there'll be more, okay?"

The birds rose in a feathered cloud, chirping loudly, then departed as swiftly as they had come.

Harry watched them and suspected that they were going to be frequent visitors to the Potter house from now on.

Putting his arm about Ginny, he headed inside to finish decorating the tree. With Severus and Alby around there was never a dull moment.

**A/N: Birthdays and Christmas preparations, oh my! BTW, that pinata scene I wrote was something that really happened at my nephew's birthday party when he was six or seven! Kids were going crazy and it was like fifteen kids all climbing all over each other and screaming, like a feeding frenzy of sharks! What did you think of the Potters' decorating spree?**


	36. Shopping Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping madness

Once the tree and the house were all decorated, Harry knew it was time to go Christmas shopping with his sons. He usually didn't like to shop alone, so he owled Draco to see if he wanted to go along with Cory. But Astoria owled him back that Draco was in bed sick with the flu and would he mind taking Cory, because her son was going stir crazy and driving her up the wall asking when Alby and Sevvy were going to come over and see the big white tree with all the fairy lights and floating ornaments.

Harry wrote back that they would come and pick up Cory, so then they could see the decorations at Malfoy Manor which were usually pretty unusual, and also so Severus could see Lily, as _he_ had been driving Ginny and Harry crazy over that. Then he firecalled Remus, and asked if he had completed his shopping yet.

"What? I've barely started, Harry!" the werewolf laughed. "I've gotten Dora's gift from me, but haven't gotten her one from the boys yet, or anyone else, except Andromeda. I was going to hit Diagon Alley this morning with the boys, and let them pick out presents for their mum and friends and cousins. You want to come with me?"

"Yes, I'm terrible about picking out presents without someone else's input. This way I can see what your kids want and vice versa." Harry said. "I have Cory with me too, since Draco's come down with the flu."

"Ah, too bad. Draco has better taste in clothes than me," Remus sighed.

"Yeah, he's always been a snappy dresser. Gets that from Lucius." Harry chuckled. Last year, Draco had helped him pick out some lingerie for Ginny that she had absolutely loved. "Oh, well. We'll just have to make the best of it. I'll meet you at _The Leaky Cauldron_. Tom told me he's giving out samples of his new brew—spiced ale, and he also has caramel butterbeer for the kids."

"Oh, I am so there! See you, Harry!" Remus said, before withdrawing from his fireplace.

Harry cancelled his call, then stuck his head out the back door, where Alby and Severus were feeding some squirrels and rabbits. With Alby's talent awake and flourishing, his house appeared to be a stopping point for hungry wildlife, and he had supplied the boys with peanuts, popcorn, carrots, and seeds. Every morning, the two were outside, sometimes before breakfast, to greet the wild animals and feed them. Harry had to modify his wards so he wasn't always woken out of a sound sleep by the boys opening the back door and running into the yard to feed their furry visitors at 6AM. He modified them so that they wouldn't alarm if the back door opened out into the yard, which had Boundary Charms set so the kids couldn't leave it, only if someone tried to break into the house.

"Alby! Sevvy! It's time to go to Diagon Alley . . . and we're going to stop over at Malfoy Manor to pick up Cory and say hello to Lily and whoever else is at home."

Severus immediately turned away from the wildlife. While he enjoyed feeding the animals, nothing beat going over to Malfoy Manor. "C'mon, Al. Tell them we'll be back later on."

Alby reluctantly tossed down a last handful of sunflower seeds and peanuts before going inside. He would have liked to stay and chat some more with the rabbits, but he knew Severus wouldn't appreciate being delayed and neither would his dad. "See you later!" he waved and then he headed inside too.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Harry, Severus, and Alby admired the beautiful white pine tree the Malfoys had picked out this year, it was huge, and towered almost to the cathedral ceiling. Twinkling fairy lights of all colors lit the branches and there were streamers of frosty-like tinsel hanging from the branches and all sort of ornaments floating upon it, including a picture of Lily inside a spun glass globe and the words _Lily's 1st Christmas_ on it.

"Grandpa made that for me," Lily told them proudly. She was wearing a blue apron over her shirt and jeans and had a smudge of flour on her nose. "I'm helping Mum and Granny bake some shortbread and pecan divinities," she said happily.

"Your grandmother _bakes_?" Severus repeated in astonishment. When he had known her, the closest Narcissa had come to entering a kitchen had been to wait in the entryway for her house elf.

Lily nodded. "Yes, why are surprised? Your Grammy bakes."

"Molly always cooks. But Cissy . . .I thought she had house elves to cook for her."

"Oh, Jinxy helps," Lily said. "But Tori . . . I mean Mum . . .likes to bake things, so she taught Granny and now they do it together. And I know how to bake too from before. I taught them how to make thumbprint jam biscuits."

"I remember those! We used to help your mum make them when you lived on Spinner's End," Severus recalled. He had always liked those biscuits, which were made with a sugar dough and you pushed your thumb in the middle of the biscuit to make a print and then put a half teaspoon of jam in it. His favorite had always been the apricot and raspberry ones, and Lily had liked strawberry and orange marmalade. "Did you make any of those yet?"

"Yes. You can have some, they're cool now," Lily said, and she led the way back into the kitchen.

Severus was greeted by the two witches and told to take some biscuits for himself and his family.

"Lily, you give Sev, Alby, and Harry some thumbprints for now, and I'll fix up a tray for the Potters," Cissy ordered. "You can pick that up when you drop off Cory, Severus. I'll send Dora hers with Majestic." Majestic was her owl, a beautiful gray spectacled female.

Severus thanked them and they brought the thumbprints out to where Alby and Harry were admiring the tree.

"What about me?" Cory pouted.

Lily frowned. "You're not allowed to have any more until you eat lunch. Mum said."

Cory rolled his eyes. "I hate that stupid rule."

"Me too," Alby said. He broke his thumbprint in half and said, "Here, Cory. I can share mine."

"Thanks!" he took the half and ate it. Then he looked at Lily. "That was a gift, so it doesn't count."

Lily shrugged. "I didn't see anything." Then she tugged on Severus' sleeve. "Sev, come and see. Look what Granny did with Lucifer."

Severus followed her to the window, where Lucifer and his hens were walking on the lawn. He saw that the princely peacock was now sporting a big green Christmas bow. The hens had smaller bows around their necks too. He started to giggle. "How did she ever manage that?"

"They're her peacocks, so none of them will bite her," Lily said. "She fed them some corn and tied the bows on and not even Lucifer tried anything."

"Hey, I wonder if Al can talk to them? Maybe try and tell Lucifer to back off or something?" Severus mused.

But Harry overheard their conversation and said softly, "Ask him later, Severus. We need to be going, I promised Remus I'd meet him soon."

Severus nodded. "All right. I'll see you later, Lily. Tell Draco I hope he gets well soon."

"I will. Have fun!" she threw her arms about him and hugged him.

"I'll try," he said. Shopping wasn't really his thing, especially when going along with Sirius. But he would try and make the best of it.

Harry gave both Severus and Cory some Stomach Soother before they Flooed into _The Leaky Cauldron_. Alby never needed anything like that. They found Remus and his boys waiting for them, and they all sat down at a table, and Remus and Harry ordered a spiced ale each and the boys all had the new caramel butterbeer. Everything was delicious.

While they drank, Remus took a pad out of his pocket and a quill. He handed the pad and quill to the boys and said, "I need all of you to write down two presents you'd like to receive, not ones you put on your lists for Father Christmas, mind. Okay?"

Everyone nodded, though Alby and Cory said, "Uncle Remus, we can't write."

"I'll write yours down," Severus said calmly. He, of course, did not believe in Father Christmas any longer, but he would play along for the sake of the other children.

Once they had all written down two presents, Remus took back the oad and quill and tucked them back in his pocket. "Okay. Here's how we're going to do this. Everyone uses the bathroom first, then we're going to go up one side of the street and down another. When we come to a store we want to shop in, we stop and look around. Keep in mind that this shopping trip is not just for you, but for your friends and relatives. I expect you all to behave and to stay together at all times. No going off on your own. We'll stop for lunch after two or three hours. Oh, one more thing. No whining, crying, or tantrums will be tolerated by me or Harry." He eyed both Sirius and Jamie sternly. "Pull any of that and you'll get no sweets or joke products at all and a time out. Understood?"

"Yes, Dad," his sons replied.

"Yes, Uncle Remus," Cory and Albus said.

"Yes, sir," Severus answered.

"Okay, then. There's a men's room over here," Harry said, and they all went inside.

They stopped first at the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, where Severus purchased something for Alby and Remus something for Severus. Then they went across the way to the Pottage's Cauldron Shop, and Severus finished shopping for Alby and then Remus took him out of the store with his boys so Harry could shop for a special present for Severus.

Next along the route was Quality Quidditch Supplies, but they weren't open yet, they opened at 11 o'clock, for which both parents thanked God, so they didn't have to deal with whiny children so early in the morning. Then they stopped in the stationary store, where Severus chose Lily's special gift and Harry picked up a few more things.

Jamie whispered to Teddy, "Hey, maybe we should get Mum a new daybook and some quills with cool inks. You know her old daybook's looking kind of . . ."

"Shabby? Worn out?" Teddy supplied.

"Yeah. What do you think, Siri?"

Sirius considered. When he'd had girlfriends, he'd usually gotten them flowers, or chocolate, or tickets to a movie or taken them to a restaurant. But Dora was different. And her sons knew her preferences better than he did. "That sounds nice." He looked at Moony. "What do you think, Moony?"

Remus considered. "I think . . . that would be a fine gift to give your mother. You know how she uses her daybook to record all her appointments and things. And she definitely needs new quills and inks, she always wears her quills to nubs."

"And her inks get dried out cause she forgets to put the cap on," Jamie remembered.

The three boys began to study the various daybooks, finally choosing one with a pretty lime green cover with a tree of life on it. Jamie wanted to pick the inks out, so Sirius and Teddy chose the quills, getting one with an eagle feather and the other two were an ostrich plume and a green Amazon parrot feather.

The attendant boxed them in a pretty paisley print box and tied a bow around it. "Christmas gift for your mum, lads?"

"Yes, ma'am," the boys all said.

"I'm sure she'll love it."

Then Severus came up with his gift for Lily. It was a pair of twinned journals, made of soft leather that was dyed an emerald green and turquoise. There were runes stamped on it to make the leather cover waterproof and fireproof. It came with special quills that matched the journals and were always full of ink. The journal was something they could use to talk to each other and it was made so no one could read what was written there except the one whom the journal belonged to. Anyone else who tried would end up with either a blank page or some totally inane and boring entries.

"Could you please wrap one for me?" Severus asked the attendant.

"Of course, lad," The attendant wrapped the journal and one quill in pretty Christmas wrap. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, ma'am," Severus said, and then he gave her a Sickle tip.

"Thanks! Have a happy Christmas!"

Once they were finished with the stationary shop, Jamie begged to go to Eeylops and see the owls.

"That okay with you, Harry?"

"Sure." He turned to Alby. "Now, Alby, I want you to not make a commotion in there. We're just here to look, not to buy, and I don't want the owls going crazy thinking we're going to take them all home."

"Okay, Daddy. I'll be quiet." Alby said, looking a bit dejected. "Can I at least say hello?"

Harry sighed. "Fine. But just say hello."

They entered the store. The owls were all in cages, some were sleeping, but some were also awake and they started cooing and hooting when they saw the boys. They preened and fluffed and attempted to make the boys notice them. It reminded Severus of girls trying to impress a boy.

One small barn owl with a sweet heart-shaped face and dark amber eyes cooed at Alby.

Alby looked at her, smiling. "Hi! My name's Alby. What's yours?"

_I am Honeygold, young master. Are you seeking a familiar?_

"No, I'm sorry. My dad says I'm too young for an owl yet," Alby whispered to her.

Honeygold chirruped at him. _A Beast Master, too young? Nonsense! You are never too young for a companion. Out of all wizards, a Beast Master is a familiar's dream!_ She moved forward on her perch and rubbed her head against the boy's hand, making soft cooing sounds.

"I . . . I'd like you to come home with me, but . . . Daddy says not today," Alby sighed, blinking back tears. "I really like you though, Honeygold."

"Hey there!" the proprietor cried upon seeing Alby's hand scratching the owl. "Owls don't like to be petted, kid! They can bite."

Alby looked up, unconcerned. "Honeygold won't hurt me, sir. She's my friend."

"How did you know her name?"

"She told me it."

Eeylop eyed Alby. "Told ye, did she? You wouldn't be puttin' me on, now, would ya?"

Severus moved to stand next to Alby. "My brother's a Beast Master, sir. He's not a liar."

"Beast Master! What's your name, boy?"

"Albus Severus Potter."

Eeylop's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "You're Harry Potter's son!"

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Harry asked, seeing the proprietor talking to Alby and Severus and fearing the worst.

"A problem? No, no indeed, sir!" Eeylops said, smiling. "Your boy here was just telling me he's a Beast Master. How extraordinary! I haven't seen one of those in centuries. Honeygold here seems to have taken a shine to him."

"They all do." Harry said. "But we aren't here for a familiar, Mr. Eeylop . . . My son is only four . . ."

"Ah, but Mr. Potter, the owl here has bonded with the child . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes that happens, with owls, particularly ones like her, who are particular. She won't have any other master now. Only your boy."

Harry looked aghast. "Alby, what did you say to her?"

"Nothin', Dad. I just told her my name and said hello. Then she told me hers and asked if was lookin' for a familiar and I said no. I did what you said," Alby sniffled. "She really likes me though!" Sudden tears filled his eyes.

"Y'see, he's already feeling the pressure of the bond," Eeylop said. "Apart, they're miserable. Their hearts know that they belong together."

"But . . .he doesn't even go to nursery school yet!" Harry sputtered.

"Age makes no never mind, Mr. Potter. He's a Beast Master, and there's no better caretaker of an animal than that."

Harry groaned. He looked from the crooning owl to his son, who looked as if he was about to start crying any minute. He had _not_ intended to get an owl. Especially not for his four-year-old. "I . . . let me think about it, okay? This is a big responsibility and I don't know if he's ready for it."

"I am, Dad!" Alby pleaded. "I can take care of her. I didn't mean for her to . . . to like me that much. It just happened."

"We'll see, son." Harry said. But he already knew he'd be returning here and purchasing the owl. He knew about bonded familiars, Hedwig had been his bonded. And they couldn't be separated for long, or else the familiar would pine away and die of longing. "Tell her goodbye for now, Alby. We need to visit the bookshop next."

As Alby turned and told the barn owl goodbye, Harry leaned over and whispered in Eeylop's ear. "I'll be back, I just want it to be a surprise. For Christmas."

"Ah, I see now!" the old man winked. "Come back this evening, I'll have her ready to go."

"Uh, couldn't it wait a few weeks? Like closer to Christmas?"

"Yes. And just so ya know, Mr. Potter, this may not be his only familiar."

"What?"

Eeylops smirked. "Being a Beast Master, he may bond more than one, and probably will. It's how it is with them. They are beloved by all creatures. Most Beast Masters that I knew of usually had two or three familiars."

"Two or three?" Harry gulped.

Eeylops nodded. "It all depends. He could have one winged familiar and one beast or two of one kind."

"Merlin's hat! Uh . . . thanks for telling me. I think." Harry didn't quite know what to say. He wondered how Ginny would take this news . . . that she might have a menagerie in her home before long. He bent and picked up his son, who buried his face in Harry's shoulder and wept quietly. "Shhh . . . Alby, stop crying. You'll see her again, I promise."

"When?"

"Uh . . . maybe you could ask Father Christmas to bring her. How about that?"

"If . . . if he does bring her, then you have to let me keep her, Dad. 'Cause you can't send back a present from Father Christmas," Alby said solemnly.

Harry fought to keep from smiling. "I know, Alby." He winked slyly at Eeylops, then he hurried out of the store before Alby got even more upset. "Al, let's go into Flourish and Blotts. Then you can help me pick out books for Sevvy and Mummy. Won't that be fun?"

Alby nodded. He felt very sad and there was an ache in his chest, but he took comfort that Father Christmas might bring him the owl, because he had tried so hard to be good all year.

Sirius saw Harry leave the store with Alby and asked Severus, "Where's Harry going? Did your baby brother throw a fit?"

"No. Alby just wanted to go to the bookshop, hearing all the owls talking to him was making him get a headache," Severus lied glibly. He would never tell Sirius the real reason behind Alby's departure. There were some things only family needed to know. "I'm going with them," Severus decided suddenly, and ran after Harry.

Not long after that, Remus rounded up his three and Cory and they went to Flourish and Blotts.

By then Severus had picked out a book for Cory called The Dragon's Beastiary, and also a recipe book for Alby to go with his little cauldron.

Cory tugged on Harry's shirt. "Unca Harry, can you help me pick a book out for my daddy? An' Lily too? That's what I wanna buy them for Christmas."

Harry smiled down at the little imp, who looked so much like Draco. "Sure, I will. Now . . . I know your dad likes books about Quidditch, and potions, and Lily likes potions and charms . . ."

"And fairy tales," Severus spoke up. "She liked Hans Christian Anderson and mythology stories."

"Thanks, Sev. I didn't know that," Harry said. He led Cory and Severus over to the Legends and Myth section and said, "You two look at the books here while I go and look at the Quidditch biographies."

They were in the next section so Harry could browse and keep an eye on the two boys at the same time. He had already picked out books for Severus from Alby and from him and Ginny as well. Alby was sitting with Remus, who was reading him a book of children's tales, while Jamie, Sirius, and Teddy were in the practical joke and humor section.

Harry chose two books for Draco, one was a biography of his favorite Quidditch player, Seeker Ian Lynch, and then he chose a potions book called _Elite Brewing Techniques_. One was for Cory to give, the other was from him. He and Ginny usually did gift baskets for the adults. He moved over to the Charms section to see what he could find for Lily.

As Severus found a book called _World Mythology: from Aoife to Zeus_ , Cory asked softly, "What did you get Lily, Sevvy?"

Severus told him.

"That sounds cool! How about Aunt Ginny?"

"Uh, I got her a teapot that can pour tea itself and brew it also. She likes her tea, specially now when it's hard for her to walk, her feet are swollen." Severus said. "What did you get your mum?"

"Daddy picked out a shirt in a magazine that was pretty and he's gonna put my picture on it."

"That's a good present."

"How about Uncle Harry?"

"Shh . . . you can't tell him, but . . ." Severus whispered in Cory's ear.

"He's gonna love that!" Cory squealed.

"Shhh!" Severus hissed. "How about this one?" He held up the mythology book.

"Coolness! I like it!" Cory said, jumping up and down.

"Maybe Lily will read some of it to you after she opens it. She can read like me."

"I'd like that." Cory said.

They went to find Harry, and he agreed the mythology book was a good choice. He showed Cory the two books and Cory chose the Quidditch book to give Draco and then Harry paid for the purchases. Astoria had given him money for Cory to shop, and he had money for Severus and Alby also.

By then Teddy, Sirius, and Jamie had finished looking at the joke books and making their purchases as well.

"Let's go to lunch now, it's almost noon," Harry suggested, knowing full well that the next set of shops coming up were Fortescue's and the sweet shop and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Everyone agreed, and they all went to a café to eat. Once they had finished, the older boys were begging to go back to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"All right, but no asking for brooms!" Remus said. "You all have perfectly good brooms and don't need new ones."

"Does he really mean that, or is he just saying that?" Sirus asked Teddy. He was sure he could persuade his old pal to upgrade to a faster model.

Teddy snorted. "No, he means it. Don't push your luck, Siri. Otherwise you'll be in trouble."

"Oh, come on. Asking can't hurt."

"It's your funeral if he gets ticked and won't get you any sweets or joke products," Teddy shrugged. Sirius always had to learn everything the hard way. Rather like Jamie. Except Jamie at least had sense enough to know when to stop. Sirius, even though he was older, still hadn't learned when enough was enough.

They entered the store, which was all decked out in Christmas ribbons and wreaths. Right in the middle of the store was the latest model of the year—a Phoenix Starfire 2006. It was said to be better than the Firebolt. It was incredibly expensive.

"Wow! Look at that, Harry!" Sirius called, pointing. "Isn't she wicked? She looks like she's flying just standing still."

Harry stepped up to admire the broom. It was very impressive, but he found he still liked his Firebolt.

"I'd give my right arm to own that!" Sirius said longingly. He looked at the price tag and whistled. It was so expensive, but he had enough money in his vault to get it . . . if only he could spend it how he wished. But he knew Remus had control over it and there was no way he'd let Sirius spend that much on a broom he'd have to wait years to ride.

"It's okay. But I know a broom that's even better," Severus said quietly.

"What you know of brooms, Severus, could fit in a thimble," Sirius snorted. "You were never interested in them before."

Severus stiffened. "Just because I wasn't a fanatic doesn't mean I don't know anything. There's a rare broom called the Shadowstreak 1500 that blows this model away. There were only a few hundred ever made and then they were retired."

Sirius stared at him. He had heard of that broom, but couldn't believe Snape actually knew about it. "How'd you know that?"

"Because my grandfather owned one. It's in his vault."

"What? _You_ have a Shadowstreak? Oh, Merlin!" Sirius gasped. He thought then how it was so unfair for Snape, who didn't even fly well, to have that broom! "Would you . . . err . . . ever let me fly it sometime?"

Severus shook his head. "No. It's an adult broom, and Harry said it's not a toy. The only person who could even handle it would be him."

Sirius scowled and stamped his foot. "Being little sucks! If I was big enough . . ."

"I still wouldn't let you ride it."

"Why? Don't you think I could handle it?" Sirius demanded belligerently.

"No."

"I fly better than _you_!"

"So what? That broom is special and only the best flyer can fly it. And that's not you. It's Harry."

"How would you know, Snape? You're not an expert. You can barely sit on a broom!" Sirius sneered. "I'm a better flyer than anybody here . . . kid wise."

Teddy turned around when he heard that comment. "Not better than me, Sirius!"

"Am too!"

"Are not! I made the Junior Quidditch League and you didn't."

"Only 'cause your dumb coach wouldn't let me on!" Sirius shot back.

"Because he didn't think you were ready," Teddy snorted.

"No, it's because he's an idiot!"

"Boys, enough!" Harry growled. "Neither of you are good enough to fly the Shadowstreak, and besides, that's not your decision to make. It's Severus' broom and nobody's riding it without my permission. Clear? Now, why don't you go and try some of the test models?"

He pointed to where there were three training brooms set up for children to test out.

Cory and Jamie were already on one, and it slowly rose and descended and turned in a circle.

"I think I'm going to ask for this one for my birthday next year," Jamie said.

"Dad says I have to be six to get a training broom," Cory said.

The broom landed and Cory and Jamie hopped off. "Let's go look at the jerseys," Jamie suggested, and they ran over to where the children's sized team jerseys were.

Remus and Harry were there with Severus and Alby. All of them began looking through the jerseys, trying to find a size and favorite team. Remus looked up and saw his two eldest getting on the test models and then he returned to picking out a jersey for each of them.

Sirius stalked over to the models, still seething over Harry's comment that none of them were good enough to ride the Shadowstreak and the fact that Snape had a broom of such value when he was barely worthy of sitting on a regular broom. It was unfair! Back in the day, he had been a terrific flyer, and he had ruled the pitch with James. He would wager he flew better than Harry. Certainly better than Teddy or Snape.

For the first time since returning, he cursed the fact that he was a child again. What had seemed fun at first now wasn't. He hated being made to follow everyone's stupid rules, hated being told what to do and when. Hated that a smug eight year old got more privileges. He forgot that he had promised Remus at the start of this trip to behave, forgot that he should be good because Christmas was coming, forgot all of it in his anger and need to prove himself the better flyer.

When he mounted the broom, he felt instinctively the safety charms on the broom. Charms that restricted how high and fast he could go. His frustration grew. He didn't need the charms. He wasn't a baby. He was Sirius Black, Quidditch star. He ground his teeth.

He pushed the broom to the limit of the charms, then began to do some rather dangerous aerials.

"Sirius, watch it!" he called.

"What for? Scared, Teddy?" his brother sneered.

"No!" Teddy retorted, stung. "But you're going to get in trouble again!"

Sirius shrugged and began to fly a few spirals. "Who cares?"

Suddenly Teddy was angry. "Obviously _you_ don't. Guess you must _like_ getting time out and your bum spanked. Or Mum and Dad being angry with you all the time."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Of course I don't like it."

"Then why do you keep doing things you know are wrong? Why do you keep pushing them? Why can't you just follow the rules for once?"

"Look who's talking. Like _you_ always follow rules. You like pranking teachers, don't deny it."

"Only once in awhile. Sometimes it's funny and then it isn't. And I don't like it when my parents are upset with me. I feel bad, letting them down. Don't you, Siri? Don't you ever feel bad? Or do you just care about yourself?"

Sirius didn't answer. Instead he turned away and made the broom swap ends and twirl in midair. A part of him did care if Moony and Dora were angry with him, since he did respect them. But the rebellious side held sway now, and that side cared only for the risk and not following any whim save his own. He didn't need to hear advice from an eight-year-old.

But just as he was about to launch into a full spiraling death drop, he heard an angry voice cry, "Hey, kid! What d'you think you're doing?"

It was the store manager, come to see what all the commotion was about. And he was not pleased to have a kid doing crazy stunts on the store models.

"I do this all the time at home," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"What you do at home is one thing, but here in my store it's another. Now come down. I'm not going to be held responsible for you breaking your neck. You could get seriously injured. Do you know that?"

"But I wasn't. I'm a good flyer," Sirius said flippantly.

"Sure you are, until you fall off. Where's your mum or dad?"

"Right here," Remus said. As soon as he had heard raised adult voices he had known his kids were in trouble, and had rushed over to the model area. "I'm sorry, sir, for any inconvenience we might have caused you."

"It's okay, just remember that we'r e not libel if your kid takes a spill off his broom and breaks his neck."

"Yes, I know that. I . . . didn't realize what he was doing," Remus sputtered. "Sirius, come on. Teddy, let's go."

Teddy immediately slid off his broom and followed. He cast a glare at his younger brother. Sometimes Sirius made him want to smack him upside the head, the stubborn git! Why did his brother always insist on having his own way?

Sirius abruptly stopped and just stood in the middle of the aisle, sulking. "No! I'm not going. I want a real broom, not the baby one I have now. A _real_ one," he cried at his father's back.

Remus spun around. "Sirius, this is your final warning. Keep up this behavior and the only thing you'll be getting is corner time and no sweets or joke products."

Sirius lost it.

"It's not fair! I ought to have a real broom, I wanna _real_ broom!" he wailed, stamping his foot on the ground. "Snape has a real broom and he can't fly worth spit. I _need_ one, Moony!" Frustrated tears of anger and envy were gathering in his eyes.

Remus went back to Sirius and took him firmly by theshoulders. "Sirius Orion Black!" he hissed. "What you need, boy, is to stop throwing a fit before you get nothing for Christmas except coal and a spanking. What's gotten into you? You're too old to be having a tantrum like a baby."

"I don't care! I need a regular broom . . . _right now_!" he shouted. A part of him didn't even know why he was throwing a fit, but his emotions were ragged and filled with anger over the fact that Snape had an expensive broom and Snape didn't even like flying. And _he_ was still stuck with a miserable training broom when he could fly rings around Severus, Teddy, Jamie, and Remus too probably.

Remus' face looked like a thundercloud. "Sirius, you know perfectly well what I said about brooms before we came in here. You aren't ready to handle an adult broom and that's final. Now stop this nonsense and get a hold of yourself."

But Sirius didn't want to hear that. "I can too handle a real broom!" he bawled. "I _can_! You promised you'd get what I wanted for Christmas . . . and that's what I want!" he sobbed, tears dribbling down his face. He had conveniently forgotten that an hour ago he had had asked for something totally different.

People were walking by and staring in disapproval.

Remus felt himself flush and suddenly he'd had enough. He didn't know why Sirius had suddenly decided to throw a fit, whether from sheer contrariness, jealousy, or being tired, but he refused to give in to this kind of spectacle. "Enough, young man!" Remus picked up the redfaced squalling child and tossed him over his shoulder.

He walked quickly towards the exit, growling, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but it's going to stop. I warned you when we started this trip that if you whined and threw a tantrum you'd get no sweets or joke products, only a long time out when we get home, and you sure as blazes need one."

"No, Moony! Nooo!"

Remus walked out of the store and down the street until he came to a section shaded by trees and a small bench on the corner. Remus sat down and pulled Sirius onto his lap. Sirius was still bawling and coughing from having a stuffed up nose from crying. "Now, we are going to sit here until you calm down. And you're lucky you're not getting your bum warmed for acting out in public that way."

"It . . . It's all Snape's fault! And Harry's too!"

"Why are you blaming them? I didn't hear either of them telling you to throw a tantrum over a broom."

"Snape shouldn't have a Shadowstreak and Harry said I can't fly!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Severus inherited that broom and Harry said you can't fly the Shadowstreak. Don't try and skew the truth. Just because someone has something you want doesn't mean you can throw a fit over it. There will always be someone with more than you, or something better than you, that's life. Having a screaming fit is not the way to deal with it. What you _should_ do is ask yourself, how can I get my own and then figure out what to do to earn one."

"But . . . you said I couldn't have a real broom."

"Yes, I did. You're not big enough or strong enough, and you haven't shown me yet that you're responsible to fly alone without getting into trouble. Look at what happened at Harry's house. Did you learn nothing from that bruised tailbone? Doesn't seem like it, since you were doing stunts on a model that's not yours. When you can show me some responsibility and maturity, I might consider getting you a real broom when you're nine or ten."

"I don't want to wait that long, Moony!"

"Too bad. Right now you can't even control yourself, much less a regular broom. And don't tell me what you used to do, Sirius. You're seven, not seventeen, and this is the way it goes. Quit looking at me like that. It won't work."

Sirius pouted. "I can't wait to grow up." Then he gave his guardian a pleading look. "I'm sorry I was bad, Moony. Can I have just one sweet?"

"No. Whiny brats don't get rewarded by me," Remus said firmly.

"But Mo-o-ony!"

"No."

"I hate your stupid rules!"

"Too bad. Deal with it." Remus knew he couldn't afford to give in to the boy's demands. Sirius could turn on charm and look pitiful when he chose, and Remus had been swayed in the past by his old friend to join one scheme or another. But this time he couldn't allow himself to. Sirius had to learn that his actions had consequences and what Remus said, he meant. He had started to learn that during the months he had come to live with the Lupins, but it was not a lesson that was easy for the former Marauder to remember.

Sirius sulked, and thought about how unreasonable his guardian was being.

Remus ignored the scowl and said, "Let's go and find your brothers and the rest of them." He set Sirius on his feet and began to walk back towards the front of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Meanwhile Harry, who had been observing the whole incident, shook his head ruefully as Remus departed the store. "He never learns, does he?"

"No. He thinks rules are made for everyone except him," Severus muttered. Severus wasn't surprised by this latest escapade. Black had never been able to stay out of trouble, then or now.

"Remus will set him straight," Harry said.

Severus said nothing, but he doubted it. The werewolf meant well, but what h failed to grasp was that Sirius had to want to change his reckless ways, and he didn't. He wanted to do everything his own way. No amount of lectures or punishments would alter his behavior until he wished to become something besides a defiant selfish spoiled brat.

As Sirius was throwing his fit, Severus had been watching, and the one thought that came into his head was that Sirius didn't know how lucky he was that Remus was his father instead of Tobias Snape. _If I had dared to throw a fit like that, Tobias would have beaten me half to death. Not that I would have. When you grow up half-starved, you learn quick what matters most, and it's not a broom._

"And if he can't, Mum will," Teddy said.

Jamie nodded. "Uncle Harry, can we leave soon? I want to go to Fortescue's. I need ice cream."

"If you're all done shopping here . . .?" Harry asked.

The boys all said yes and so Harry brought them outside.

Remus and Sirius were waiting for them.

"Daddy, we're going to get ice cream!" Jamie told him excitedly.

"Good." Remus smiled at Jamie.

They all stopped in the ice cream parlor and the children, except for Sirius, each got a small cone.

Then they went to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Figuring it would be kinder to have Sirius sit with him outside, Remus did not go into the joke shop. But he did give Teddy and Jamie some money to buy two joke products apiece. The kids rushed into the store, where they found all sorts of practical jokes and joke sweets.

Jamie and Cory had fits of giggles over the U-No-Poo in a jar. Severus was examining the canary creams and licorice snakes. Alby had moved over to a tall display of jars with what looked like eyeballs in them. They were called Look n'Sweets and were fun to eat because the "eyes" were sugar that seemed like it was staring at you. Alby thought they were cool and reached up to grab a jar.

Only the jar he took caused the whole pillar of Look n' Sweets to sway and start to fall!

Alby stared up at it in horror. "Uh-oh! Sevvy, help!"

Severus turned, and saw the whole structure about to collapse. "Alby, move!" he called, going to grab his frozen brother and drag him away. "Harry! It's falling!"

Harry turned from where he was examining some slippery rope, and sprinted over. "Get back!" he ordered, then he drew his wand and shouted, " _Arresto Momento!_ "

Light shot out of his wand and surrounded the tilting pile of jars, holding them suspended.

George clapped. "Good one, Harry. We'd be all day cleaning that up." He clapped Harry on the back. "Find everything you want or would you like some help?"

"Glad to help, George. Kids, would you like Uncle George to assist you?"

Almost all the kids said yes. George smiled. "Coming right up. Hey, where's Sirius?"

"He got in trouble for throwing a fit so he's not allowed to get any jokes," Jamie said.

"Oh. Been there and done that," George said. "What are you looking for?"

The kids crowded around him and soon he was showing them all sorts of products. When it came time to pay, George insisted upon giving them the Weasley family discount, and a few new samples he and Beth had invented.

Last but not least, they went to the sweet shop and picked out some wizarding sweets. Finally, the men decided to call it a day. They had been shopping for over four hours and were starting to feel worn out. Cory and Jamie started squabbling over who had the better lollipop, and Alby was drooping and fighting to keep his eyes open. It was definitely time to go home.

When Harry and the boys Flooed back to Malfoy Manor, Alby was nearly asleep, so Harry just picked up the tray of Christmas biscuits and promised Cory he would have Alby talk to Lucifer some other time. Toria and Lucius thanked Harry again for watching Cory, then Harry Flooed home.

Ginny was delighted to have the biscuits, but the boys were so full from lunch and the ice cream afterwards that they skipped dinner and slept through till morning.

_Lupin residence:_

As soon as they arrived home, Remus made Sirius stand in a corner for seven minutes and then the boy ran up to his room. He didn't want to play with his brothers, he just wanted to be left alone. Remus made dinner, as Dora was working, and when he went to fetch Sirius found the boy sound asleep. Remus covered him and left. The sleep was good for the child, and if he were hungry later, Remus would cook him something.

As he turned to leave, Jamie came to him and asked worriedly. "Daddy, will Siri be put on the Naughty List for misbehaving today?"

"Well . . . I'm not Father Christmas, but I'm sure it would take more than that to get put on the Naughty List."Remus chuckled. "Don't worry about your brother. Father Christmas will give him exactly what he deserves." Remus ruffled his hair. "How about we play a game of Gob Stones?"

"Sure!" Jamie said happily. Christmas was only two weeks away and the little boy couldn't wait to see what he received this year and if everyone liked what he'd picked for them. He hoped so, he had tried to pick things he thought his family and friends would like. He also hoped Sirius would behave himself, so Father Christmas wouldn't put him on the Naughty List and only leave a lump of coal in his stocking on Christmas morning.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

The two weeks before the holiday break were spent in a flurry of studying for exams and getting last minute gifts and for the professors, giving exams and then grading them and making sure all their final grades for each class were in before the deadline of December 23rd. Harry stayed up till the wee hours of the morning double checking all his grade logs and making sure they were correct before handing them in. No student had failed, but some had come close.

But at last it was done, and they could all go home for the holidays. The Potters usually celebrated Christmas Day at the Burrow with the Weasleys, and Christmas Eve with the Lupins and Malfoys. Boxing Day they spent with the Longbottoms. Other friends of theirs visited all during the holiday break, which lasted until after New Year.

Severus and Alby helped Ginny wrap the last of the presents and send them to their recipients by owl post on Christmas Eve morning.

Then she had the boys go and pick out a festive outfit to wear to the brunch at Malfoy Manor. Before she had gotten pregnant, Ginny had used the occasion to wear some fancy dress for the season. But now that she was large as a barge, she wore clothes more for comfort than for show, which was not to say she did not look good. Her empire waist blouse was a bright cardinal red with small sequins and she had on silver gray slacks. Her shoes were felt and matched the top, they were like slippers, since her feet were like balloons. She was wearing a pair of silver bell earrings Harry had gotten for her last year, and her hair was done in a simple chignon with a barrette in the shape of a reindeer.

Harry and the boys soon emerged from their rooms, dressed in black and charcoal trousers, black loafers, and Harry had on a white cable neck jumper with a small holly bough embroidered in the right hand corner. Severus had on a collared long-sleeved shirt in emerald with a cauldron filled with gifts and the words _Brewing Up Treats for the Season_ embroidered on it. Alby had on a similar red shirt with Father Christmas in his sleigh pulled by reindeer and unicorns and the words _Christmas is Coming Soon_ on it.

Ginny inspected her family before nodding her approval. "If we're all ready, let's go." She quickly ran a hand down Alby's cowlick and straightened Severus' bangs. Then she tossed Floo powder down into the fireplace and called, "Malfoy Manor!"

**A/N: I was going to make this the Christmas Day chapter, but figured there already was enough going on in here. So next chapter will cover Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day with three very different families.**


	37. Gifts of the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is celebrated with all the families

_Malfoy Manor:_

"Mum, Dad, they're _here_! Welcome to Malfoy Manor!" Cory and Lily chorused loudly as they stood in the den, ready to greet their guests as the Potters emerged from the fireplace. They were wearing matching outfits of green and red; Cory had a green button-down shirt and silver slacks and a Father Christmas hat in red, Lily had a red dress with white lace and green striped stockings with black shoes. Her hair had a big green bow in it. 

"Merlin, you two! Can you yell any louder? I don't think they heard you in Australia," remarked Draco, coming into the den with Astoria right behind him. He was wearing a white shirt with a green pullover and silky black trousers and green leather dress shoes. "Whatever happened to children should be seen and not heard?"

"If you can't hear your kids, there's trouble, Draco," remarked Ginny as she stepped through the fire. "Haven't you learned that by now?" She accepted the hand he held out, smiling at him. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

He assisted her like the gentleman he'd been brought up as, smirking. "Sorry, I didn't have the benefit of living with the terror twins like you did, Ginny. Happy Christmas to you too." He led her over to a spot on the couch.

"Sev!" Lily cried.

"Alby!" yelled Cory at almost the exact same time.

Draco winced and groaned. "Enough with the twin speak, you two. It was cute for a while, but now it's getting annoying."

"Just think if you had to listen to it every day," Ginny teased.

"I'd go insane," Draco shuddered, rising and going to say hello to Severus, Harry, and Alby.

Astoria, who was wearing a beautiful sapphire dress in a Grecian style with a diamond shoulder clasp, came over to Ginny and said softly, "Happy Christmas, Ginny! I'm so glad you could come."

"Tori, that dress is simply to die for! You look smashing in it!" Ginny said admiringly. "You make me look like the milk maid down the hedgerow." She glanced at her huge belly and shook her head.

"Gin, don't be ridiculous! You look wonderful, like you barely gained any weight at all. I think I gained thirty pounds with Cory. I wish . . ." she trailed off abruptly and looked away, blinking rapidly.

Ginny's hand closed over Astoria's slender one, giving it a brief squeeze. "Tori . . . you can always try again."

Astoria turned back to her friend. "Someday, maybe I will. But right now, I have Lily, and I know I am truly blessed to have her. She's a lovely child, sweet and intuitive, a bit of an imp, but she makes me smile. Draco and Lucius just love her to pieces. You've never seen two men so . . . besotted over a child. They were bad enough over Cory!"

"I think my dad was that way when I was born. Of course, my brothers would say he's still that way," Ginny chuckled. "But then, I was always a daddy's girl."

"So was I." Astoria admitted. She turned and hugged Harry. "So . . . are you ready to be a daddy again, Harry?"

"I think so," laughed Harry. "I'll know in another . . . . four weeks? Maybe five?" He started pulling gifts from his pockets and re-sizing them. "Where shall I put these?"

"Under the tree, of course!" Draco rolled his eyes. He indicated the huge white tree.

"I knew that," Harry muttered. "Where's Lucius and Narcissa?"

"Mother's upstairs, freshening up. And I think Father's in his study, sending off a last minute correspondence by owl post." Draco replied.

The children all huddled in a knot near the big bay window that overlooked the yard. Alby turned and saw his father putting gifts beneath the tree and asked, "When do we get to open the presents?"

"Not till after we eat," Cory answered. "I'm gonna eat really fast and I don't care if I puke afterwards."

"Cory, for Merlin's sake!" Lily snorted. "If you make yourself sick you get to go to bed early and take medicine, not open presents. Just eat normally."

"Don't be so bossy, Lily," her small brother rolled his eyes at her in a dead imitation of his father.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Then stop being ridiculous, Scorpius, talking about making yourself sick on Christmas."

Cory returned the gesture. Then he said, "What do you want Father Christmas to bring you? I hope he brings me tickets to a Quidditch game."

"I hope he brings me an owl," Alby replied. "Like Honeygold."

"I hope he brings me a self-stirring cauldron," Severus answered. "How about you, Lily?"

Lily thought for a moment. "I'd like some books on charms and potions."

Severus was watching out the window as Lucifer came strutting across the lawn, still wearing his green bow. "Here he comes, the lord of all he surveys," he said, mocking the peacock.

"Lucifee!" Cory scowled. "He's even mean on Christmas. I went to give him some corn with Mum and he hissed at me."

Lily looked thoughtful. "Alby, if you can speak to birds, why can't you talk to Lucifer and ask him why he's so mean? We've never hurt him."

"But he's sure hurt us," Cory said.

Alby remembered the nasty peacock from when he had stayed here with Severus when his dad was in the hospital. He wasn't sure he wanted to encounter the bird a second time and risk getting nipped. Still, maybe things would be different now that he could speak to the peacock. "All right. I . . . guess I can try."

After a quick glance at the adults, who were deep in conversation, the four children slipped out the door and down the steps into the yard. Then they just stood and waited for the peacock to notice them.

That didn't take long, as the bird was extremely possessive of his territory. As soon as he saw the cluster of children, he turned, red eyes gleaming, and ran at them, his head lowered, hissing a warning.

_Wretched brats! Get out! Out! Leave us alone!_

Lily inched backwards and so did Cory. But Alby remained where he was, and Severus stayed right next to him, prepared to bonk the peacock if it tried anything. "Al, don't just stand there," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Say something!"

Alby stared the peacock down, then said, "Lucifer, we won't hurt you. Why are you always so . . .err . . . grouchy?"

The peacock skidded to a halt, jerking his head up. _Saa! A Beast Master, are you? Why are you invading my territory with these other wretched chick_ s?

"We're not invading anything. I just wanted to talk to you," Alby said.

Lucifer hissed impatiently. _I have no time for talking. I must patrol my territory, make sure no foxes or weasels are lurking, hoping to grab one of my hens when they sleep or eat. Ask, chick, but be quick about it._

"Umm . . .would you mind not trying to bite me or my friends when we come out here? We're not here to hurt you or your hens, we just want to play outside."

The peacock made an odd noise, sort of like laughter. _Respect me and mine, little Speaker, and I shall have no need to nip you. I do not, as a rule, care for human chicks. They are noisy, annoying, and they tend to yank out our feathers and chase us for fun. Pffaa! Why do I bite, you ask? Before I lived here, I lived in a place with many more peacocks, and there I was regarded as a . . .freak because of my beautiful white plumage. We were all in a large pen, and several times a day, people came to look at us and buy us to patrol their grounds. Peacocks make very good guards._ He preened and fluffed his feathers. _Some of them brought their chicks with them, and the bloody nuisances would come right for me and chase me until I almost passed out from exhaustion. I had no room to run or to get away from them, nowhere to hide, and their horrible little fingers would pinch and pull at my tail feathers and try and pull them out! And their parents would stand there, watching, and laughing! I would bite and peck them but even that didn't stop them for long. Every day I endured this . . .until Mistress Cissy came and took me away and brought me here. She alone appreciated me and she gave me a flock of my own to lead and in return I protect her territory. And I will never allow any human chick to touch me again._ He clicked his beak meaningfully.

Alby gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry those kids were mean to you," he said. "But not all kids are like that. I promise we won't pull your feathers out or anything like that."

_And why should I trust the word of a human . . . even a Beast Master?_

"I've never hurt any animal and I never will. All my friends and I want is to be able to play here without you coming after us."

Lucifer cocked his head and gave a sort of hiss. _Do I frighten you then, speaker chick?_

"Yes."

_Good. I shall allow you free access here, so long as you give your word that you shall keep away from my flock and me. Chase us and you shall feel my beak._

Alby turned back to his brother and friends. "He says we need to promise to leave him and his hens alone and he'll leave us alone."

"Tell him we promise," Cory said. Lily and Severus also agreed.

Alby turned back to the peacock. "We promise."

 _Very well. Keep your distance. Or else._ Lucifer hissed, then he wheeled about and raced back to where the rest of his flock waited.

Alby turned and said, with a slow smile, "He said he won't bite us if we leave him alone."

Lily, Severus, and Cory whooped and cheered.

"Great job, Al!" Severus clapped his little brother on the back.

"Did he say why he hates kids?" Lily asked.

Alby nodded. He told them what Lucifer had said and how the peacock didn't trust humans because of it.

They all felt a little bit sorry for the peacock, and agreed to leave the bird and his flock alone.

Severus began to tell Lily about how they had searched for buried treasure in the yard, but before he could show her where they had dug, Lucius came out and said it was time for brunch.

The four ran inside to the dining room and sat down at the table. By now it had been hours since breakfast and they were all hungry. In the middle of the table were several silver tureens with Warming Charms on them. Jinxy removed the covers and delicious smells wafted out. There were heaps of scrambled eggs, poached eggs, and eggs Benedict. There were sausage, bacon, and ham. Toast with butter and a choice of jam. Pancakes with syrup or waffles with fruit. There were crab cakes, roast beef, roasted potatoes, string beans, and a garden salad. There was a baked salmon sprinkled with pecans and rice pilaf.

The children could have lemon water, pumpkin juice or iced caramel butterbeer, the adults had a chilled white wine or fizzy fruit punch with peaches and strawberries.

Lily and Cory eagerly told how Alby had managed to make a pact with Lucifer, earning the approval of all the adults.

"So now you don't have to wring his neck and throw him in a stew, right, Dad?" Cory said innocently.

"Uh . . . yes, Cory."

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped, glaring at her son. "Did you really say that?"

"Mother, that damn peacock bit Cory, Alby, and Severus and made them bleed! What did you want me to say? The poor thing?"

"The bird has issues," Narcissa sighed. "I'm glad you made peace with him, children. It is the season, after all. Now, let's enjoy this meal."

They did. Alby happily ate pancakes and sausage, Severus had waffles, roast beef, potatoes, and string beans. Lily and Ginny both ate the salmon and crab cakes as well as rice and some waffles and fruit. Draco, Lucius, and Astoria had surf and turf—salmon and crab cakes and roast beef. Harry ate some of everything, it was all delicious.

Jinxy made sure everyone's glasses were kept full and the kids had napkins to wipe sticky faces. When everyone had enough, the elf cleared the plates and serving dishes and dessert appeared on the table. Biscuits baked by Lily and the two elder Malfoy witches were on a tray, as was a delicious chocolate torte with dark cherry chocolate ganache. There was also watermelon and lemon sorbet.

"Cissy, I don't think I can eat another bite," Harry said, pushing away his plate after eating some thumbprints and a piece of the chocolate torte. "I want to, but I just don't have any room left."

"Would you like an after dinner aperitif?" asked Lucius. "I have some fine brandy here."

Harry shook his head. "Thanks, but if I drink that, you won't be able to wake me up till tomorrow morning. Not after eating this feast."

"Draco? Astoria?" Lucius offered them a small glass each.

Both of them took one to drink with their piece of chocolate torte.

Once they had all satisfied themselves with dessert, the kids began whispering among themselves about the presents under the tree.

"You ask!" Cory whispered to his elder sister. "They'll do it for you."

"No. Mum said we weren't allowed to ask, that we had to wait." Lily shook her head.

"Aww, I don't want to wait," Alby groaned.

"Then you ask," Cory urged.

"Sevvy, you ask if we can open presents," Alby turned to Severus.

Severus sighed. Listening to them bicker was like a form of slow torture, and he was growing tired of it, so he rose and went over to where Ginny and Harry were sitting. "Are we going to open presents soon, Harry?" he looked up at his guardian with huge dark eyes, pleading silently.

Harry smiled at the boy. "Draco, is it time yet? Shall we put them out of their misery?"

Draco pretended to consider. "Well . . . maybe we ought to make them take a nap first."

"No, Dad!" Cory squealed. "We don't need naps! That's for babies!"

Lily ran up to him and climbed into his lap. "Dad, we've been waiting _all_ day. Please can we open them now?"

Draco could never resist that particular gaze, and he nodded. "Cory, you want to play helper?"

"Yeah, Daddy!"

Draco and the rest of the adults went over by the tree and sat down. Draco went by the tree and said to Cory, "All right, now when I give you a present, you bring it to the person whose name I say."

"I can do it, Dad."

Usually, the adults gave each other a gift basket for the family, and had the children buy presents for each other, unless there was something special they'd picked out for a friend.

Draco reached under the tree and withdrew a colorfully wrapped present. "This one's for Lily, Cory. From Sevvy."

Lily tore open the present eagerly, while Severus watched anxiously, hoping she would like it. He relaxed when he saw her smile.

"Oh, Sev! How beautiful!" She read the instructions on the small card attached and grinned delightedly. "That's so cool! It's almost like . . . like a telephone, only with parchment."

"What does it do, Lily?" asked Cissy.

"Uh . . . it's a twinned journal, Gran. So we can talk to each other even when we're far away. And only the person who owns the journal can read the entries. Thanks, Sev!" she jumped up and hugged Severus.

Draco continued to call out presents. Next were Ginny and Harry, who received a fine basket of premium bread, wine, cheese, chocolate, and fruit from the Malfoys.

"Oh, we can definitely use this!" Harry said upon unwrapping the basket. "Gin, we could save some of this for when the baby's born and we're too tired to cook anything."

"I agree!" she laughed, then she unwrapped a chocolate and ate it.

Cory squealed when he opened Severus' present. "A Dragon book!" he exclaimed, paging through it. "What awesome pictures!" He ran around showing everyone, until Draco handed him another present.

Lily loved the mythology book from her brother, saying she would read a story to him every night if he wanted.

Cory was excited to make his dragon skull kit which Lily had chosen for him. "Maybe it can keep Draconis company."

Draco called Severus' name, and Cory brought him a present. "This's from me." He said. "I wrapped it myself."

Severus quietly accepted the gift and opened it slowly. It was two Quidditch tickets for a match during the holiday. Severus didn't like to play Quidditch, but he did like to watch matches. "Thanks, Cory! One for me and one for a friend."

"You're welcome!"

Alby got a pair of tickets also, and he asked Cory if he wanted to go.

"Sure I do!"

Severus looked curiously at Lily. "Lil, do you want to come?"

Lily nodded. "I don't mind watching a game with you."

Severus opened his gift from Lily. It was in a large box. He unwrapped the green tissue to reveal a cool art kit and a book titled _Charming Spells for the Aspiring Artist_. "Wow!"

"Do you like it?" Lily asked anxiously. "I figured since you like to draw, you could use a new art kit and the book teaches you how to enchant your drawings, making them move and make noise and stuff."

"It's great! I can do all kinds of things with this. Thanks, Lil." He was already thinking ahead to what new pictures he could draw and animate once he'd learned the spells.

Alby got a Marble Shooter game from Lily, he'd liked Cory's so much that she figured he needed one of his own. "Yess! Now we can play it all day, Sevvy!" he told his brother eagerly.

"Whatever, Al," Severus said, though he was not going to be playing Marble Shooter all day on Christmas.

Draco chuckled when he opened Cory's present and saw it was a biography of a Quidditch superstar. "I was going to buy this! Good thing you beat me to it, Cory." He hugged his son.

Lily gave Draco a tie with small bubbling cauldrons on it, the cauldrons moved and steam rose from them. "I love it, Lily! I guess it's true what they say, you can never have too many ties. I'll wear this one on the first day back."

"Or too many tie pins," Lucius said, his grandchildren had bought him a tie pin in the shape of a coiled snake.

Narcissa had received a very pretty hair barrette, a peacock done in jeweled enamel from Cory and Lily.

For Astoria there was a lovely locket, and inside were pictures of Cory and Lily. On the outside the word MUM was inscribed. Astoria had tears in her eyes when she opened it.

"Do you like it?" Cory asked. "It's from both of us."

"I love it, sweetie! It's perfect." Astoria said and she hugged and kissed both children. Then she put the locket on.

Once Draco and Astoria had opened their gift basket from the Potters, it contained all sorts of baking mixes and jams and sweets, plus the book from Harry, there were no more gifts left beneath the tree.

Draco stood and said, "Well, it looks like all the presents have been handed out. But . . . there's still one more thing we have to do before you can all start playing with your gifts. Lily and Severus, please come here."

When the two children were before him, he said, "It's a tradition in both our families that a godparent give a godchild a special gift on Christmas. But since you two came to us as children and not babies, you don't have godparents like the rest of our kids do. So, we all discussed it, and Harry chose me and Tori for your godparents, Severus. We returned the favor and chose Harry and Ginny for you, Lily." Draco pulled out a wrapped present from behind his back. "Here you go, Sev. Happy Christmas!"

Severus took the package, rather stunned that now he had a godfather. He had never had one the first time around, as Eileen had cut almost all ties to the wizarding world when she ran off with Tobias. "Thank you, Draco." He tore off the paper to reveal a long copper stirring rod.

"We figured you'd be needing that to brew with," said Astoria, then she hugged him.

He hugged her back, a warm feeling spreading through him. Now he had godparents and was wanted by two families and it felt so very good. It was a far cry from his former life.

Lily opened a small box, and inside was a beautiful gold charm bracelet. It had the letter L on it. "Oh! This is . . . it's beautiful! Thanks so much!" She ran and hugged Harry and then Ginny.

"We figured it would be nice for when you had to dress up for and occasion and you can add more charms. This charm has a protection spell woven into it, that'll deflect harmful magic cast at you. I enchanted it myself. You can get other charms with other spells on them," Harry said.

"It's the prettiest bracelet ever! And thanks for being my godparents." She came and sat on Harry's lap. As she leaned back against his chest, that odd connection between them flared to life, and she just lay there, peaceful, warm, and content.

Harry held the little girl who had once been his mother close, and felt his heart overflow with love for her. Just being able to hold her and talk to her was a miracle, and he didn't really care that she couldn't remember he was her son. All that mattered was that she was alive and he was able to be with her now as he couldn't before. He breathed in the scent of honey and apples and smiled. This was turning out to be a wonderful Christmas, and there was more still to come.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Lupin residence_

_Later that evening:_

It had snowed before the Potters arrived at the Lupin house, and Severus and Alby had built a snowman before going over to Remus and Dora's for Christmas Eve dinner. After eating a bunch of food at the Malfoy's brunch, Severus wasn't thrilled about eating a second huge feast, and resolved to eat very lightly. He didn't want to have an upset stomach on Christmas. Because the Lupin house was just down the street, about four houses separated them from the Potters, the family decided to walk there.

It was a wonderful evening to do so, the sky was clear and bright with stars, and though it was cold, it didn't have that sharp bite that made one shiver. The ground sparkled with its coating of snow, and the two boys left footprints as they raced down the sidewalk. Ginny and Harry walked more leisurely, because Ginny couldn't walk too fast.

Upon reaching Dora's warm kitchen, Ginny was happy to sit down and rest her aching feet. Alby and Severus had barely stepped into the house and said hello to the elder Lupins before the three boys were clamoring for them to come back outside and go sledding.

"We have this really big hill in the backyard, and it's wicked fun to sled down it," Teddy told them. "C'mon, you've got to try it!"

"But Teddy, we don't have any sleds," Alby said.

"You can borrow mine and Jamie's." Teddy said. "Come on, slowpokes!" He dashed outside, followed by his younger brothers and Severus and Alby.

Jamie balked a little when Teddy told him to let Alby use his sled. "But . . . then I can't use it!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, James!" Teddy exclaimed. "Just let him borrow it for a few runs. You've been using it all day, and he's a guest, now share!"

Jamie glared at Teddy. "You're not the boss of me, Ted!"

"Says who? I'm the oldest and the one who knows more, now quit being a git and let Alby use your sled. Father Christmas' still watching in his magic snowglobe, you know. He's got time to cross your name off the Nice List if you don't behave."

Faced with that dire threat, Jamie lent Alby his sled. Then Alby, Severus, and Sirius climbed the hill and threw themselves on their stomachs on the sleds, after using their feet to push off. They slid down the hill at terrific speed, coasting over the snow like seagulls.

Severus, on Teddy's sled, was the first one down, followed by Sirius, and then Alby. His face was red from the cold above his scarf, but he was grinning. "That was fun! Let's do it again."

"And this time, I'm going to beat you, Severus!" Sirius called as they raced back up the hill.

This time they sledded down sitting up, and Sirius and Severus tied, with Alby second.

"Aww, when am I gonna win?" Alby cried.

"When I go with you," Teddy said, then he hopped on the sled with Alby for the next run.

"Can't catch me!" Sirius taunted.

"Wanna bet?" laughed Teddy. "Shall we show him, Al?"

"Yeah!" Alby squealed.

Teddy gave a hard shove with his feet and the sled flew down the hill, Alby yelling in sheer delight. The sled caught Severus and blew past him and nearly ran over Sirius before Teddy guided it away. It picked up speed and soon it had reached the bottom. "Told ya we'd win!"

"Yay!" Alby whooped, waving his little cap in the air.

"Now it's my turn. I wanna turn now, Teddy!" Jamie whined.

"Hold on. One more run," Teddy began dragging the sled up the hill.

But when they reached the top, Alby said, "I wanna sled with Sevvy now."

"Okay," Teddy grinned.

So Alby got in front of Severus and they sledded down the hill again, Alby's hair blowing into Severus' eyes. But even with that, Severus managed to beat both Teddy and Sirius down.

"I won again! Yay, Sevvy!" Alby clapped his hands happily.

"We sure did," Severus chuckled, then playfully pulled Alby's cap down over his eyes. He turned to Jamie. "Here, you have a turn now."

"Thanks!" Jamie turned to run up the hill. "Hey, Teddy! I'm going to whip your bum this time!"

"Bring it!" Teddy shouted and the three brothers raced for the bottom again, shrieking like lost souls.

Severus lost count of how many times they all sledded down the hill before being called in for supper. It was the first time he could remember having this much fun with Sirius and his brothers. "I wish . . . we didn't have to eat . . ." he panted as he stood up and brushed off the snow. "I could do this forever!"

"Me too!" Sirius said, wiping snow off his nose. "It's even more fun than sledding off the garage roof."

Severus stared at him. "Black, are you serious? You actually went sledding off the _roof_? Are you insane?"

"Jamie and I were bored being stuck in the house cause we were sick. We put a bunch of mattresses right below the roof, so nobody got hurt. But Moony and Mum were still mad as blazes."

"Did you get spanked?" asked Alby.

Jamie winced. "Hard too. But it was fun while it lasted."

"You're both crazy fools," Teddy said, then he plastered his little brothers' head with snow.

Vowing revenge for that little trick, they chased him inside.

"Sevvy, my boot's stuck," Alby called, trying to pull his boot off before going inside.

Severus helped him remove his boots and unzip his coat.

Alby was red-cheeked from the cold, but happy.

Dora had made a fine roasted chicken with sage and chestnut stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, and buttered carrots. There was also creamed spinach and rolls. For a sweet there were apple tarts and small plum cakes, each with a Sickle or Knut baked inside.

Before the dinner, Remus stood up and made a toast. "Here's to good friends and may we all have a happy and healthy holiday! Happy Christmas!"

"Cheers!" the adults said, and they all took a swallow of their Christmas spiced wine.

After dessert, it was time to open presents. Remus had all the children sit in a circle around the tree and pass presents to each other. Severus received a basket of potion ingredients from all three boys. He thanked them and started examining what was inside.

Until Remus asked him to pass a present to Alby. Alby tore open the paper to reveal a bunch of magical animal figures that walked on command and made realistic animal noises. "Wicked! Thanks, guys!"

The Lupin boys all cheered when they received Quidditch tickets from Severus. Ironically, they would all be going to the same match that Cory had given Severus tickets for.

Alby had gotten them a large basket of all kinds of sweets, which Dora said had to be saved for tomorrow.

Harry had gotten his three godsons Quidditch jerseys with different teams.

The three boys had somehow managed to buy a Snitch signed by everyone on the Montrose Magpies.

"This is great, boys! I'm putting this right on my desk at school." Harry exclaimed.

"You'd better put a Sticking Charm on it too, just in case some kid has sticky fingers," Remus advised.

"I'll do that, because you never know," Harry agreed. He had some die hard Quidditch fanatics as his students and sometimes the temptation was too much to resist.

For Ginny there was a relaxation basket containing different bath salts, bubblebath, a sea sponge, soothing lotion, a calming potion, incense, chocolate, and some cute clothes for the baby. "Aww, this is adorable!" she cried and lifted out a cute romper with pigs on it. "Thank you, boys!"

"Mum helped pick out what to put in it." Jamie informed her.

The adults gave each other baskets as well. The Lupins received a book gift basket, with all sorts of books and periodicals. Harry and Ginny received a smoked sausage, cheese, and nut basket with a bottle of sweet wine.

After the gifts were exchanged, they sang a few Christmas carols around the piano, Remus could play quite well for an amateur.

But after the last song—Silent Night—Harry declared they had to be going. "We need to get these kids in bed so they can fall asleep before Father Christmas arrives."

"Same here," Dora said. "Good night, everyone, and may Father Christmas bring you what you desire." She hugged and kissed them all goodbye.

Then the Potters returned home. They made the boys hurry and brush their teeth and get tucked into bed.

"Now go to sleep, so Father Christmas will come," Ginny said.

Just as Severus had turned about and buried his face in the pillow, Alby whispered, "Sevvy, will Father Christmas be flying a broom, or taking a sleigh?"

"Alby, I don't know, but I think he'd take a sleigh so he could carry more. Now go to sleep, before he passes over the house and doesn't leave anything because you're awake." Severus ordered irritably. He was tired and the last thing he wanted was to discuss Father Christmas.

"But Sevvy . . ."

"Go to sleep, Albus! I mean it!" growled his brother, then he turned over and stuck the pillow over his head. Soon he was asleep, with visions of chocolate frogs and potion ingredients dancing through his head.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

_Christmas morning:_

Albus Severus Potter squinched one eye open, winced at the bright December sunlight, and shut it again. He thought it was pretty early in the morning, and normally he liked sleeping in, but there was some reason he'd woken up, and it wasn't to use the potty. Slowly, he opened his other eye, and then he remembered. It was Christmas! He sat bolt upright in bed then.

He could hear the birds twittering outside the window, but for once he wasn't in a hurry to speak to them. He slid out of bed, went into the bathroom, and then tiptoed over to his parents room and opened the door. Both of them were sleeping, he could hear his dad's faint snores and his mum's lighter breathing.

 _Rats! Everybody's asleep!_ He thought with a sigh. He would have gone downstairs to see if Father Christmas had come, but he wanted someone else to be awake too. So he decided Severus was the one to come with him, and padded back into his room.

He jumped up on Severus' bed and shook his brother's shoulder. "Sevvy! Sevvy, wake up! It's Christmas! Father Christmas was here!"

Severus groaned and tried to ignore his brother. "Go back to sleep! It's too early to get up."

"But Sevvy . . . it's Christmas!"

"So? Lemme sleep, Al."

"But don't you wanna see all the presents?"

"I want sleep more."

"Sleep? You can do that anytime. It's Christmas, Sevvy!" Alby couldn't understand why his big brother wasn't already up and running downstairs. He poked Severus in the shoulder.

Severus lifted his head from the pillow and glared at his brother. "Right now I don't care if it's the end of the world. Now go away, you little pest! The only present I want right now is sleep." He buried his face back in the pillow.

Alby was crushed. He couldn't believe Severus didn't care that it was Christmas and was being so grouchy. Christmas was the one day of the year when Alby never wanted to sleep late and he looked forward to it all year. He was all excited and wanted someone to share in the magic with him. He'd thought his brother, of all people, would understand. He sniffled and tears ran down his face.

"Okay, Sevvy," he said in a miserable tone, his chin quivering as he suppressed a sob. He slid off the bed and went back to his own, dejectedly. He curled up on his side and cried into his pillow, all of his joy vanished.

Severus was almost asleep when the quiet sobbing invaded his drowsy state. He tried to just slip away into slumber, but his conscience was pricking him uncomfortably. He hadn't meant to make his brother cry, he was just so tired, and since a part of him knew Father Christmas wasn't real, some of the childish joy of the holiday was lost. He lay there and listened to the muffled sounds of distress, feeling guiltier by the minute. _You really are a miserable bastard, Severus, ruining the kid's Christmas like that,_ his conscience reproved. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and he got out of bed and went over to Alby and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Come on, Al, don't cry. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. I'll come and look at the tree if you want."

There was a small headshake. "No. I'll just . . . wait till Mum or Dad gets up."

Severus sighed. "Quit being stubborn, Al. I said I was sorry."

When his brother refused to look at him, Severus sighed and said, "Fine, I'm going to see what's under the tree myself." He started to get off the bed.

"Wait, Sevvy! I'm coming!" Alby said, and then he got up, wiped his tears away with a sleeve, and followed his brother downstairs.

The two boys stopped dead when they saw how the tree sparkled and shone in the sunlight coming from the big bay window. There were presents piled beneath the tree, more than Severus had ever seen growing up, but that was not what held him breathless. It was the sudden feeling of joy welling up within him—a child-like awe and peace that he could not ever remember feeling . . . except when he was very young, before his father's binges had torn apart his childhood. His mind flew back to a time long ago, when his father still was what a father should be, and how he had come down the stairs Christmas morning to find a shiny new tricycle beneath the tree, wrapped with a big velvet bow.

He recalled how excited and happy he had been—having a new bike and his dad had grinned and picked him up and set him down on it. _"Now you're a big boy, Sevvy, with a bike to prove it! I'll teach you how to ride like a champ. Happy Christmas, son."_ And his mother had snapped their picture, a grinning dark-haired imp in blue feet pajamas and his proud father. Strange, but he had not recalled that memory in years, it was one of the few good ones he had of Tobias and the holidays. It had gotten swamped beneath all of the terrible ones, but now it had soared to the surface, as Severus recalled all the joy of the season, it descended upon him like a tidal wave, and he found himself helpless to do anything but stare at the tree.

He glanced at Alby, whose face was awe-struck and sort of stunned, and he couldn't help laughing. "What are you looking at, kid?"

"Father Christmas came, Sevvy! He really came!"

"Sure he did. Did you think he wouldn't?"

"I. . . I wasn't sure, 'cause . . . sometimes I was bad an' didn't listen to Mummy and Daddy. Like when I threw soup at Daddy."

"Al, Father Christmas knows it's impossible for a kid to be good _all_ the time. And you were sorry for what you did, and that's what matters."

"Look at all those _presents_!"

"There's a lot more than I ever saw under there."

"I wish we could open 'em now. But we gotta wake up Mummy and Daddy."

"So . . . what are you waiting for? Let's get them out of bed!" Grinning impishly, Severus turned and hotfooted it up the stairs.

They burst into Ginny and Harry's bedroom like a whirlwind.

"Ready? On three, Al." Severus whispered. "One . . . two . . . _three_!"

They both jumped up onto the foot of the bed and began jumping up and down, screaming at the top of their lungs, "Wake up, everyone! It's Christmas!"

Ginny and Harry jerked awake and just stared at them blankly for a moment.

Then Ginny chuckled and said, "All right, you imps, we're up."

"Great Merlin, but you scared me out of ten years of my life!" Harry grumbled. "Whose brilliant idea was it to come in here and do that?"

"Mine," Severus admitted cheekily. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Brat!" Harry mock-growled. "The nerve, waking me up like that on Christmas!" Grinning, he snatched up the smirking child and tickled him until he begged for mercy. Then he set Severus down and did the same for Alby. "That'll teach you."

"Come on, Dad! Come see what Father Christmas bringed us!" Alby grabbed Harry's hand and tried to drag him out of bed.

On the other side, Severus was doing the same to Ginny. "Hurry, Ginny! We've been waiting all morning for you to get up."

Laughing, Ginny allowed herself to be pulled from her comfy nest of covers. "All right, Sevvy, calm down!" Sticking on her slippers, she followed the eager five-year-old down the hallway.

Harry didn't even bother with his slippers, he just went barefoot. But he did remember to bring the camera.

"Okay, everybody on the couch!" he ordered. "I'm going to send you one present and you have to open one at a time, so we can all see what it is. That goes for you too, Ginny."

"Yes, Harry," his wife smirked.

Harry began Summoning the presents, one for each of them. Some of the boys' presents were from Father Christmas, others from them. Ginny's presents were from her sons and husband.

Wrapping paper was torn off in a frenzy and smiles and gasps of awe and delight were recorded by Harry's Insta-Magic camera.

"Mummy, I gots a cauldron and a book from Sevvy!" Alby crowed.

"A self-stirring cauldron! I've been wanting one of these forever. How did you know?" Severus asked Ginny.

"Because it's what I would have wanted at your age." Ginny laughed. Then she opened the teapot set. "Oh, Sev! This is gorgeous! I've always wanted one of these! Now I can have tea without needing anyone to make it for me."

"I figured you'd like it," he said, flushing a little when Ginny kissed his cheek.

From Frankie he received a new easel and paints, and Rose gave him _The Lost Art of Potion Making_ and his favorite wizarding sweet—chocolate cauldrons. Victoire sent him a fine peregrine falcon quill and a cauldron shaped inkwell. He hoped the girls liked his present of artwork he had drawn for them. Next came another book from Alby, _Fantastic Spells and Creatures_ , plus various new clothes, the Chronicles of Narnia boxed set, a new dress robe, and special inks and quills to draw with from both Father Christmas and Harry and Ginny.

Ginny banished all the paper and waited for Harry to come and open up his presents, but Harry suddenly vanished from the room. It was then Ginny recalled the one present they had not left beneath the tree.

Harry returned a few moments later carrying a cage with a familiar owl inside. "Alby, Father Christmas left you one more gift."

Alby's eyes lit up. "My owl! He didn't forget! Honeygold, remember me? I talked to you in the owl store."

The barn owl cooed happily. _Of course I do, little master! Did I not say we would be together again one day? And now, here I am!_

Alby knelt and undid the latch on the cage, and let Honeygold come out and perch on his shoulder. The owl was very careful not to grip too hard and she settled there as if she had been born to be the young wizard's companion (which perhaps she had). Alby stroked her chest and said proudly, "Honeygold, meet my family. Dad, Mum, and my big brother, Sevvy."

 _Greetings, all!_ Honeygold trilled.

They all said hello, for they all could interpret the owl's soft trill without need of a translator. The look of sheer joy on Alby's face made them all smile.

Then Severus was dragging Harry over to the couch. "Now you need to open your gifts, Harry."

"Yes, sir, Colonel Snape, sir." Harry gave him a salute then sat down to unwrap his gifts. He decided to open the one from Ginny last, and started with one from Alby. "Tickets to that Quidditch game!" he cried. "Well, I guess I'll be spending the afternoon minding all of you . . . along with Draco and Remus." He had three tickets, enough for all the adult Quidditch fans.

"I didn't wanna go without you, Dad!" Alby said.

"Thank you very much, Alby." Then he went and picked up a long package wrapped in layers of Snitch paper. "Hmm . . . now what could this be? If I didn't know better, I'd think it was . . ." he tore off the paper and gasped. "The _Shadowstreak 1500!_ Severus, you didn't!"

"I want you to have it, Harry. I know it's part of my inheritance, but it deserves somebody to ride it that knows what he's doing and can handle it with the respect it deserves. You're the only one who can do that. It belongs with you, not locked up in a vault."

Harry stared at the rare gift and felt his eyes mist over. "I . . . I don't know what to say except . . . thank you." He drew Severus on his lap and hugged him. A moment later he released him to examine the broom. "The lines on it . . . it's awesome . . ." He was smiling as widely as his son.

"I know one thing you'll need to do, Harry," Ginny said, examining the broom over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Keep it out of reach of Sirius and all other children like him."

"Don't worry, I will," Harry reassured her. He set the broom aside and kissed her.

"Open my present now," she whispered.

"And you open mine."

They opened them at almost the same time.

Harry blinked at the golden foil ticket and the brochure that accompanied it. "Gin, this is a ticket to the exhibition match with Josef Wronski in Limerick! How did you get this? It's supposed to be sold out everywhere! Not even the Minister could get one!"

"I still have connections, Harry. And see, you have all weekend at the resort, including a special meeting with Josef to play a game privately. He did that as a special favor to me," Ginny said, her eyes sparkling. "I even managed to get one for Ron, as Hermione's gift to him."

"You're amazing, love! I can't wait till February 6th!" Harry hugged and kissed her.

"So are you! I'm going to love this trip to Arnica Day Spa! And this bracelet is beautiful." She held out her hand so Harry could put the ruby and gold bracelet on her.

"It's also magical. It has charms of protection and anti-theft on it. And Hermione will be going with you, since Ron was with me when I bought the trip for you and figured she'd love it too."

"Oh, she will! And I'll need some relaxation after the baby's born."

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Alby declared.

"Can't argue with that," Harry agreed. Then he rose and said, "I'm going to try this baby out." He picked up the Shadowstreak.

"Now? Harry, you haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"I'll eat later, Gin," he said. "Flying's easier on an empty stomach."

Knowing she would get nowhere by arguing, she rose and went into the kitchen to heat up the breakfast casserole and cinnamon buns she'd made last night. After she'd popped both dishes into her oven, she watched Harry from the window as he flew the Shadowstreak, with Severus in front of him, across the sky. Alby stood in the yard, watching, with Honeygold. Ginny shook her head. "Someday, baby, after you're born, I'm going to ride that skyrocket and show your dad he's not the only excellent flyer in this family."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_The Burrow_

_Several hours later:_

It took a bit of patience and firmness on Ginny and Harry's part to tear the boys away from their new gifts and get them ready to visit their grandparents. Alby didn't want to go without Honeygold and was on the verge of throwing a tantrum before his familiar informed him she preferred to stay at home where it was quiet. Severus was reluctant to leave his new cauldron and the new potions books he had received, but after promising him that he could brew most of the morning tomorrow, which was Boxing Day, he finally quit grumbling and making a fuss.

Delectable smells of fresh bread, butter, cinnamon, turkey, and chocolate filled the air when they stepped from the fireplace. It made Severus' tummy rumble, even though he had eaten breakfast. Molly and Arthur were waiting to greet them and Severus got hugged, kissed, and squished from Molly as she welcomed him for Christmas. "Hello, Sevvy! I have a special present for you and Alby that I need you to open right away. And you too, Ginny and Harry!" She led them into Arthur's study.

"Ten Sickles says it's a new Christmas shirt," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'd be a fool to take that bet, because you know it is," Harry said.

Sure enough, when they unwrapped their boxes, each had brand new handmade jumper from Molly. But unlike the usual jumpers with their initials on them, these also had appliqué work. Harry got a red jumper with his initials in gold and a Snitch on one side and a stag on the other. Ginny got a yellow one with her initials in pink, with a broom on one side and a baby buggy on the other.

Alby had a marine blue jumper with his initials in red with a lion, giraffe, and owl around them. For Severus there was an emerald green jumper with his initials in silver and a delicate white doe running gracefully across the bottom and a potion vial on top.

"Put them on, children!" Molly urged. "Everyone's got theirs on."

"These are amazing, Mum!" Ginny said as she pulled hers on over her shirt. "When did you start doing appliqué like this?"

"I took a class over the summer, dear. I had a lot of fun making these!"

"Boys, what do you say to Grammy?" Harry prompted.

"Thank you, Grammy!" they said, and hugged her.

Alby grinned and said, "I have a zoo on my jumper! Coolness!"

"You do, because you're a Beast Master," Molly said, and tweaked his nose.

Severus couldn't stop staring at his new jumper. Then he looked up at Molly and asked, "How . . . how did you know about my Patronus?"

"Your mum told me all about it, and how you saved Alby and yourself from drowning down in that tunnel. That's quite an accomplishment, Severus, and so I put the doe on your jumper, as a reminder."

"Thank you," he said, surprised that Harry and Ginny would have told the Weasleys about that crazy adventure, which might have been avoided if he'd stopped Alby from going down the tunnel. "It's a really nice jumper, I like it a lot."

"You're welcome, dear! Now why don't you go and play with your cousins? Rose is here and so is Victoire."

Alby and Severus obediently went out of the study.

"And you two, come in the den and have some snacks. I made your favorite, Ginny, broccoli cheese puffs, and yours too, Harry—mini Cornish pasties."

Her daughter and son-in-law followed her from the study and went into the den, where the rest of the family had gathered.

They greeted Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy and his wife, and George and Beth. Everyone was lively and joking around, sipping beer or butterbeer, and munching on the appetizers Molly had made. All of them were wearing a jumper made by her as well.

Severus and his brother found the two girls playing tea party in the back bedroom. They had a real china tea set and real tea with small powdered sugar cakes and cucumber sandwiches, milk and sugar lumps.

"Hello Rose, Victoire," Severus said.

"Hi, Sev! Hi, Alby!" they said, smiling up at them. "Come sit down and have tea and cakes."

The boys seated themselves on the pillows on the floor and helped themselves to tea and cakes and sandwiches.

"So, how is your Christmas so far?" Rose asked. "I really like the phoenix you drew for me, Sev. Mum's gonna frame it and hang it in my room. And I'm wearing the hair barrettes you gave me, Al." She turned her head and showed them the sparkly pink rhinestone roses.

"It's the best! I got an owl named Honeygold for my familiar," Alby said excitedly. "And thanks for the joke stuff, Rose and Vickie."

Rose's eyes went wide. "Really? How neat! And you're welcome. We had fun picking that stuff out."

"My dad helped," Vickie said softly. "Did you like your quill, Sev?"

"It writes great. I used it to write down some notes in my potions book. What was your favorite present?"

Vickie thought a little. She was wearing a lavender jumper with her initials in aqua and had violets and a unicorn on it. "Umm . . . I got a whole set of charms books and a practice wand from Mum and Dad. Now I can practice spells before I go to school. And I really liked the unicorn you drew for me."

"How 'bout you, Rosie?" asked Alby.

"Father Christmas brought me this tea set and Grammy taught me how to make cakes and sandwiches. What was your favorite gift, Sev?" she asked. Her jumper was pink, with her initials in cream and had a rose and a butterfly on it.

"My self-stirring cauldron," he replied. "And my journal," he added. He ate a cucumber sandwich. "These are really good."

All too soon, Molly was calling them in for dinner. By then the tea and treats were finished. Severus wasn't very hungry, and ate small portions of the roasted turkey, gravy, potatoes , stuffing, carrots, and fresh bread with butter. For a sweet were small chocolate truffles, an apple pie, and the traditional plum pudding with brandy sauce and mince pie.

Severus nibbled a small piece of mince pie, he was too full to eat anything else. As a matter of fact, he was starting to get a headache from all the noise, and felt the need to go somewhere quiet. So he slipped off to the back room and lay down on the sofa there. No one noticed he was gone, everyone was too busy talking and enjoying the food. Or so he thought.

Until he heard a soft voice say, "Do you mind if I come in here too, Severus? Or are you sick?"

"No . . . I just needed some peace and quiet." Severus replied. "My head hurts a little and I don't feel like eating any more sweets today."

"Me neither. My tummy already feels kind of sick, even though I love Grammy's cooking," Vickie murmured. She took a seat on the floor near the tea table. "It's so loud out there. It makes my head hurt too."

Severus shared an understanding look with the older girl. He understood perfectly why Victoire was often by herself. He was not used to being around so many people for so many hours on end, and after awhile it started to wear on him. He had been so used to his solitude and he disliked how loud everyone became and so he retreated here, where it was quiet and he could hear himself think.

The two children simply sat there, with only a dim lamp to light the room, reveling in the quiet. They did not speak, for there was no need to. Each was content with their own thoughts and observations. Eventually, Severus' stomach settled and so did his head, and he drifted off to sleep. Vickie too started to nod off and before she knew it, she had also fallen asleep.

Back in the den, the rest of the children and adults had gathered around the tree while Arthur handed out the rest of the presents, which were mostly for the adults, as the children had gotten their jumpers and the only other things they received were some sweets and mince pies and biscuits. Alby was sitting in Harry's lap and Rose in her mother's when Arthur handed out the sweets.

Next came the gifts for the adults, mostly baskets of fruit, nuts, and other types of food, magical pots, books, and magical recipes. But by and large the funniest gift was the one Molly and Arthur gave to Harry and Ginny. Arthur pushed a large grill into the room with a big red bow on it.

"Oh my God!" You didn't!" Ginny gasped.

"You got us a grill?" Harry said, staring at it. One thought was running through his head. "Does it talk?"

"Pick up the lid and find out," Arthur snickered.

Harry approached the grill and opened the lid.

Suddenly a woman's voice floated out, speaking in the soft drawl of a Southern lady from America. "Hiya, sugah! Are y'all ready to get cookin'? If so, just slap a steak or two on the grill heah and I'll get things started."

"Uh . . . not just yet." Harry said.

"Okay, just let me know when y'all are ready. What's your name, shug?"

"It's Harry."

"Pleased to meetcha, Harry," the grill purred.

Harry gently shut the lid, he was laughing, and so was everyone else.

"Woo-hoo, Harry!" Charlie said, convulsed with laughter. "Sounds like she's got the hots for you."

"Yeah, looks like you really light her fire!" Ron remarked, cracking up.

"Well, you know what they say, Ron. Nothing comes between a man and his grill!" George sniggered.

"And look, here's an apron for you, Harry!" Beth said, tossing him a black apron with red lettering that said _Kiss the Cook_ with a pair of lips on it.

The whole family roared with laughter.

"Don't worry, Beth, I'll take care of it!" Ginny said, grinning.

"Aww!" her brothers chorused.

"Do you like it?" Arthur asked anxiously. "You did say you wanted one, but I couldn't find the exact same voice this time."

"That's okay, Dad." Harry reassured him. "We love it, right, Ginny?"

"Of course we do, sugah," Ginny drawled in a dead on imitation of the grill's sultry voice.

That sent everyone back into gales of laughter.

When the noise and teasing had died down, Harry looked around and noticed that Severus wasn't there. "Where's Sevvy, Alby?"

"Uh . . . I dunno. I haven't seen him since dinner."

"Or Vickie either," said Rose.

Bill looked around. "If I know my daughter, she's hiding somewhere. Maybe Sevvy's with her?"

"Let me check," said Fleur, and together she and Harry went through the house, finally coming to the back room, where they found the remains of the tea party and the two sleeping children.

Fleur smiled. "I guess we wore them out, no?"

"Yeah, looks like it," Harry said. He gently put blankets over them and murmured, "Let them sleep, they need it. I can come and fetch Sev when we're ready to leave."

"And Bill shall bring Vickie," Fleur said.

They returned to the den, and Fleur seated herself at the piano and they all gathered around and sang Christmas carols and Molly served spiced cider to the thirsty carolers.

Severus woke around the chorus to _They Came Upon a Midnight Clear_ and emerged from the back room with his hair mussed and his jumper rumpled. He made his way to the den, and went to Ginny and hugged her about the leg.

She looked down and stroked his hair. "Hello, Sevvy. You still look tired, love."

"I am," he said, yawning.

"I'd carry you, but I don't know if I should . . . my back has been achy all day."

Harry turned to see who Ginny was talking to. "Sev, buddy! How are you doing?"

"I'm still tired."

Harry knelt and picked him up.

Severus nestled against Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes, though he wasn't really asleep.

Harry began to sing again, and Severus felt Harry's chest vibrating as he lay against him. It was extremely soothing and before he knew it, he had dozed off to the tune of _Away in a Manger_ sung in Harry's smooth tenor.


	38. Boxing Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has mood swings and the Potter family adjusts

The day after Christmas was Boxing Day, one of the busiest shopping days of the year in the UK. It was also the day when people gave clothes and other items to the less fortunate. Harry donated to several charities throughout the year, but he always had clothes and toys to give away on Boxing Day. Ginny also made up a food basket and donated it to the local vicarage, which was right in Godric's Hollow.

Right after breakfast, which Ginny didn't eat because she felt too queasy, they gathered several boxes of clothes that Alby had outgrown and that Ginny and Harry no longer wanted and also toys that Alby no longer played with and they shrunk them and Flooed to Diagon Alley, where they dropped them off at Gladrags, which always hosted the Boxing Day shopping spree and give away. There the Potters met the Longbottoms, as they usually did for the holidays.

"So, how was your Christmas, Harry?"Neville asked, handing Harry a basket filled with magical plants, and herbal remedies. "Sorry it's late, but I wanted to put a Christmas cactus in there and it didn't bloom in time."

"Thanks, Nev. Did you get my present?"

"Yes. Arrived right on Christmas morning. We all enjoyed the breakfast, especially those waffles and the sausage. They were delicious!"

"You're welcome! The syrup came from America, pure Vermont maple, courtesy of George's new girlfriend, Beth."

"How's that working out?"

"So far, so good. They really seem to hit it off. She's his new partner in the joke shop and he looks happier than he had since Fred passed the Veil."

"That's good. He deserves to find someone who'll make him happy."

"Don't we all?"

Meanwhile, the two witches were hugging anddiscussing Ginny's pregnancy. "You're almost there, Gin. Only a few more weeks!" Luna said excitedly.

"I know, but those last few weeks . . . time seems to drag. I feel like an overripe watermelon about to explode. My feet are all swollen and they ache and my back . . .well, you know how it is."

"Yes, with Frankie I was so swollen I felt like a balloon, and my bladder was the size of a pea," Luna sympathized. "Everytime I coughed, I had to run to the loo."

"Tell me about it," Ginny grimaced. "Sometimes, I wish the men had to go through part of pregnancy too!"

"Is Harry not being supportive then?" Luna arched her eyebrow. "Neville was hovering so much I got claustrophobic."

"No, it's not that. Harry will do anything for me, it's just . . . I'm tired of carrying around this baby, Luna. I can't wait till it gets born. Then I can lose the twenty-five pounds I've gained, or whatever it is."

"Why don't you com shopping with me and Astoria later?" Luna suggested.

"I don't know . . . I'll have to think about it. I don't know if I'm really up to it, lately I feel so drained, I want to sleep all day . . . and the past two days have been so busy."

"Maybe you'd better have a rest then," Luna said softly, her blue eyes filled with understanding.

Just then Alby and Frankie ran up to them. "Mum, can Frankie come over? I asked Dad and he said he didn't mind, but then he said to ask you." Alby cried, looking up at her with pleading green eyes.

Ginny looked down at her son, who reminded her eerily of his father sometimes, and said, "Alby, I'm not feeling all that great right now . . ."

"Please, Mum! _Please_! We'll play quietly."

"I want to see Alby's owl, Aunt Gin. And play that new game he got from Lily." Frankie said. She turned to her mother. "Mummy, if I promise to be good, can I go? Uncle Harry said he wouldn't mind."

Luna hesitated. "Frankie . . . I'm going shopping with Aunt Tori. Wouldn't you like to come with me, maybe get a new jumper or robe?"

"No . . . I'm sick of shopping. I wanna stay with Alby and Sevvy. Uncle Harry promised me a ride on his new broom too." Frankie also turned on the charm, reminding Luna of herself at that age. "If Aunt Ginny feels up to it. And if not, then you can stay home with your dad."

Ginny considered. She hated saying no, because they rarely got to spend time with the Longbottoms and she knew how much Frankie and Alby liked each other, and Severus too. Maybe if she took a potion when they got home she would feel better. "All right . . . as long as Harry's watching them, I don't mind."

"Yay! Thanks, Mum!"

"Thanks, Aunt Ginny!"

They both tried to hug her, but their skinny arms could only reach part way around her belly.

"Gin, if she gets too much or you feel sick, just call Nev and he'll come get her," Luna told her friend.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Ginny said.

And so it was that Frankie came over for Boxing Day.

Ginny, upon arriving home, went to the potions cabinet and took a Stomach Calming potion, then she told Harry she was going to take a nap on the couch.

"That's fine. Alby, why don't you take Honeygold and show her to Frankie and then we can go flying." Harry suggested.

Alby went and let Honeygold out of her cage, usually the door was left open so the owl could come and go as she pleased. The little owl was very gentle and almost never scratched the child when she perched on him.

"Oooh! She's so cute!" Frankie squealed when she saw the barn owl. "Can I pet her?"

"Sure. Honeygold, meet Frankie, one of my best friends." Alby introduced the owl to her.

Honeygold trilled and let Frankie stroke her chest.

While Alby was showing Frankie the owl, Severus had found his journal and began to write an entry in it for Lily at the coffee table.

_December 26th, 2006:_

_Dear Lily,_

_How was your Christmas? Did you have fun with the Malfoys? After we opened presents, we went to the Burrow. I got a new self-stirring cauldron! I can't wait to try it out! But I'll wait till you come over to do it. Grammy gave me a special jumper, it's green with my initials in silver on it, a potion vial and my Patronus—a doe—and is very nice looking._ _What was your favorite gift?_ _At the Burrow, Rose and Vickie were having a tea party. Rosie's getting to be as good a baker as her grammy._

_What did you do for Christmas Day dinner? We had roasted turkey with all the trimmings, only I was so full I barely ate it . . ._

Just as he finished writing the entry, Harry called, "Sev, do you want to ride the Shadow Streak with me?"

"No, thanks! Maybe later, I'm writing." Severus called.

"Okay, we'll be back in a bit."

Severus heard the back door slam. Then he looked to see if Lily had responded to his first entry yet. While he was waiting for her to reply, he began to draw with his new art supplies.

He drew Honeygold, careful to get the shading on her wings and face correct, drawing the owl flying. He spent a while on that drawing, because he couldn't seem to get the feet and wings the right way. Finally, after fifteen minutes, he set it aside and saw that Lily had written back.

_December 26, 2006:_

_Dear Sev,_

_Christmas morning was wonderful. Jinxy made us crepes with strawberries and whipped cream, and you know how I love strawberries and cream. We also had crispy potatoes and muffins, ham, chives and eggs, and spicy sausage links and tea._

_I couldn't believe how many presents were under the tree. I even got some from Father Christmas . . . even though I remember not believing in him anymore. My favorite present was the set of practical charms books! Even though I don't have magic enough to cast them yet, I can still read them over and practice the gestures with a practice wand. That self-stirring cauldron sounds wicked and I can't wait to use it!_

_I wish I'd been at the tea party with Rose and Vickie. We went to Aunt Andromeda's for supper and all the Lupins were there too. Thank goodness all the boys behaved. By that I mean they didn't prank me or Cory. Or any of the adults. They did, however, prank each other a little. Jamie put something in Sirius' drink that made his hair turn green for an hour, then Sirius pranked Jamie back by sprinkling Belching Powder on his dinner. So we all got to listen to burps as we tried to eat our ham and green beans Almondine and asparagus with Hollandaise sauce and mashed potatoes. Then they played a joke on Teddy, making his ears grow, and he got them back by making their tongues turn blue. Boys! They're so silly sometimes._

_After we opened presents from Aunt Andromeda, she gave me a very pretty locket with my initial on it, it matches my charm bracelet, we sang Christmas carols. Hope to see you during the week!_

_Love,_

_Your friend_

_Lily_

Severus smiled when he read what she had written. He chewed a bit on his quill and thought about what he should write next. Then he decided he was hungry and went to get himself a snack.

The biscuits weren't hard to reach, they were right out on the counter and so were the plastic plates. He helped himself to three of them, but when he tried to get the milk, it was very heavy, and by mistake his hand moved while he was pouring it into the glass and it spilled all over.

Horrified, he drew back, as milk made a puddle all over the floor. He quickly put the milk away and searched for a rag to mop up the spill. He found a Christmas towel and started to mop up the mess when Ginny came into the kitchen.

"Severus! What in Merlin's name have you done?"

Severus was so startled that he knocked the glass over and it rolled off the table and shattered on the floor. The little boy jumped like a startled deer. "I . . . I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

Ginny scowled. "Why didn't you come and ask me?"

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."

"And now look at the mess you made!"

"I'll clean it up. I'm sorry, Ginny!" Severus said, feeling like a clumsy oaf.

"Forget it. I'll do it," Ginny growled, and she cleaned up the mess. "You just sit there and don't move."

Severus sat, feeling stupid and ashamed. "Can I . . . have some more milk?"

Ginny went and poured him a new glass. "Here. And no more biscuits until after dinner."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. He didn't know why Ginny was snapping at him, normally such an accident wouldn't have ruffled her feathers at all, since Alby spilled something all the time. He felt like it was rather unfair, but he knew better than to say so. Talking back to an angry adult led to but one thing in his experience, more trouble. Best to just keep his mouth shut.

Ginny felt her headache spike to new heights of pain. It was that which made her have zero tolerance for loud noises and messes this day. After putting the glass of milk on the table, she said sharply, "When you're finished drawing, Sev, make sure you put all your art supplies and your journal away. I don't want to see them here when it's time for lunch."

"Yes, ma'am," Severus murmured.

Ginny went back into the den and Summoned a Headache Remedy. Once she had taken it, she lay down on the couch again with a wet cool cloth over her eyes. She was in such pain that she gave no thought to how she had treated Severus.

Frankie and Alby came into the house flushed and excited about their ride on the Shadow Streak. Sirius, Teddy, and Jamie had spotted them flying and begged Harry for a turn, so Harry agreed to take each of them flying. Frankie wanted to play Marble Shooter with Alby, so they had opted not to have a third time on the broom.

At first, the children played Marble Shooter quietly at one end of the kitchen table, but after ten minutes, Frankie grew restless and suggested they play something else.

Recalling the other present they'd gotten from his grandparents, Alby said, "Why don't we play cooking school? Then you can see the new grill Mum and Dad got . . . it talks! Grandpa made it special for them."

Severus looked up and said softly, "Albus, you'd better not try and turn that grill on, it's not a toy."

"I wasn't. I just wanna show Frankie how it talks. We're pretending, Sevvy!"

"Yeah, we know not to play with matches," Frankie added. "C'mon, Alby!"

Alby let himself be dragged out of the room.

The grill was out on the back deck, the sliding glass door was across from the couch Ginny was napping on. The two intrepid youngsters opened the door and Alby lifted the lid of the grill.

"Hiya, shugah! What would you like to cook?"

Alby slammed the lid down. "See? Isn't it the funniest thing?"

Frankie was giggling. "Oh, it's hilarious!" she gasped. "Let's do it again!"

The grill cover banged up and down two more times, and each time it was accompanied by gales of giggles.

The grill banging up and down aggravated Ginny's headache until she sat up and glared at the two children. "Albus Severus, you stop banging that grill right now! It's your dad's and you could break it. Now leave it be and go play!"

"But Mum . . . we were playing!" Alby objected.

"We were playing cooking school, Aunt Ginny," Frankie explained.

"That game's over, now find another one," Ginny ordered wearily, then she lay back down again.

So Alby and Frankie went down into the yard and watched the Lupin boys flying with Harry. But pretty soon Alby was playing tag with Frankie and he ran and hid behind the grill.

Frankie thundered up the stairs and picked up the grill cover again. "I don't need to cook anything yet!" she said, giggling.

"Okay, y'all come back now!" the grill crooned.

Both Alby and Frankie burst out laughing and shut the grill cover, but it was too heavy and it clanged down.

The sound was like a death knell and Ginny woke and was furious. "Albus Severus Potter, how many times must I tell you _don't_ play with your father's grill?"

"Frankie played with it first."

"Come in here right now!"

Alby could tell he was in big trouble, and the last thing he wanted was to go inside by his mother. "No . . . I don't want to!"

"Excuse me?" Ginny cried. " _Now_ , young man!"

Alby stubbornly remained where he was.

By then Ginny had had it. She walked over to the sliding door and reached out and dragged her disobedient child inside. "When I say to come here, Albus Severus, you listen!"

Severus turned to see what was going on. He had heard Ginny yelling at Frankie and Alby for touching the grill and figured they would stop doing it. Only they hadn't. He winced when he saw Ginny turn Alby around , bend him over, and give him four stinging smacks on the bottom.

Alby bawled loudly. "Sorry, Mummy!"

Ginny released him and pointed to his room. "Go to your room, young man! You have five minutes to think about what you did."

Still crying, Alby went to his room, one hand over his now sore backside.

Frankie was looking at Ginny in alarm, wondering if she was next, but all Ginny said was, "Go and sit on the couch, Frances, for five minutes."

Frankie obeyed, sitting quietly on the sofa.

Ginny half-turned away from her, putting a hand to her face. Now not only was her headache worse, she felt unaccountably guilty about punishing her son. All of the anger drained out of her and now she felt tears well up in her eyes and she closed them as tears suddenly trickled down her face.

Severus watched and struggled to understand why Ginny would be crying over giving Alby a deserved spanking. Or maybe it was something else she was crying over? "Ginny . . . are you all right?"

"Yes . . . it's just . . . I'm just . . . damn hormones!" she sniffled. "Where's Harry got to?"

"He's outside, letting Sirius, Teddy, and Jamie take turns on his broom with him," Frankie said.

"Oh." Ginny groaned. "Sev, please go and tell him he needs to come inside and watch Alby and Frankie." Then she went to lay down again.

Severus ran to do as he was told.

Harry came in a moment later, hung up the Shadow Streak, and made sure the wards were activated so no little child could remove the broom from the wall. "What's wrong, Gin?" he asked gently.

Ginny sat up and growled at her husband. "Where were you? You promised to watch them, not give rides to every kid in the neighborhood, Harry James! I have a terrible headache and they kept banging the grill cover up and down even after I told them not to two times already! Then your son refused to come when I said to and I . . . I had to spank him! And I put Frankie in time out too!"

Suddenly she was leaking tears again, as her emotions swung like a pendulum from anger and indignation to guilt and sorrow.

"Hey, don't cry," Harry soothed, hugging her and giving her a handkerchief. "I'm sorry, but I thought they were going to play a game till I came back in." He looked over at Frankie. "Frankie, what happened to playing Marble Shooter?"

"We played it, but then I got bored and we wanted to play cooking school . . ." Her lower lip trembled. "Please don't send me home, Uncle Harry! I didn't mean to get in trouble."

Harry sighed. "You get one more chance. Now, where's Alby?"

"In his room," Ginny replied.

Harry turned and went down the hall.

He found his son curled on his side on the bed, sniffling.

"Albus, why were you playing with my grill?" asked Harry quietly.

Alby turned around and said, "I don't know, Daddy! I just . . . wanted to show Frankie how it talked. Mummy spanked me."

"I know. Why didn't you listen to her when she told you to come inside?"

"Umm . . .because I didn't want her to spank me."

"Did she say she was?"

"No."

"And instead you disobeyed her and got a spanking anyway," Harry sighed.

Alby nodded miserably. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Harry went and hugged him. "I know, son. Just don't do it again."

"Is Mummy still mad at me?"

"No. Your mum's not been feeling well lately, that's why she gets cross so easily." Harry said. "Why don't you come in the kitchen with me and we'll make lunch? How does grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches sound?"

"Good." Alby threw his arms about his father's neck. "Can you hold me a little longer?"

"Sure I can," Harry said, and he carried his son into the kitchen. "Frankie, would you like to help make lunch?"

"Okay!" she called, before remembering she was supposed to talk quietly. "Oops! Sorry, Aunt Ginny,' she whispered contritely.

He had Frankie bring him the bread and tomatoes and cheese, and Alby buttered the slices and got the little griddle out. Then Harry sliced the tomatoes.

Severus was writing in his journal again, telling how cross Ginny had been today and how she had yelled at him for spilling a glass of milk and how Alby had gotten in trouble as well.

_. . . she's been horribly grouchy and cross, and the next minute she's crying. I don't get it,Lil. Why are pregnant women boiling mad one minute and the next they're crying all over the place?_

_Sev_

Harry and his two helpers started making the grilled cheese sandwiches while Severus waited for a reply from Lily. Soon he had her answer.

_Sev,_

_A lot of times expecting women are cross because they're in pain and sometimes they cry a lot because their hormones are all out of whack. Or so my mum told me when I asked her about it in my first life. So try and forgive her, okay? It's tough carrying a baby around for nine months._

_Looks like it's the day for everybody to get in trouble. Cory and I went to feed the koi in the pond and we accidentally gave them too much food. Grandpa Luc said it was an accident, but Daddy was mad, he yelled at us for not asking permission first and said we could have killed his fish by overfeeding them. But he managed to get all the extra food out. Then he made me and Cory go sit in our rooms for ten minutes. I felt really bad about almost killing his fish. I'd never deliberately hurt an animal. When he came in to tell me I was done with my time out, I told him so and I cried a little. But he said it was all right and he forgave me._

_Later tonight I'm going to read another mythology story to Cory before bedtime. So far I've read about Zeus and the Greek Gods fighting the Titans. I think tonight I'm going to read about the adventures of Loki._

_Gotta go, Mum just came back from shopping and she wants to show me something. Hope you have a better evening._

_Lily_

"Severus, lunch is ready," Harry said.

Severus carefully set his quill and journal aside and took the plate with the grilled cheese sandwich Harry handed him. With it were crisps and another glass of milk. "Thanks."

Alby and Frankie joined him at the table along with Harry. For several minutes, no one spoke, they were too busy enjoying their sandwiches. Finally, Frankie asked, "Whatcha drawing, Sevvy?"

Severus shrugged. "Right now I'm drawing Honeygold."

"Are you going to paint her too?"

"Maybe. When I get good enough." Severus said.

"Can I draw too?"

Severus hesitated, He wasn't sure he wanted little kids touching his new art supplies. He bit his lip. "Well . . ."

"Why don't I get you your own pad and pencils to draw with?" Harry said, understanding Severus' reluctance. "You can all draw a picture for someone here at the table." He summoned extra drawing pads and Alby's set of pencils and crayons. "There you go!"

He cleaned up the dishes with a quick cleaning charm and went out to see how Ginny was doing.

"Gin? You feeling any better?" he asked softly.

His wife shook her head. "I feel like dragon dung. I'm so achy and my head feels like I took a Bludger to it."

Harry winced. Then he sat down on the arm of the couch and asked, "Would you like me to massage it for you?"

"Please."

"All right. Sit up so I can get over here." He waited until she was sitting before moving into the space she had vacated and then putting her head in his lap. He began to massage very gently along her temples and the back of her neck. "Merlin, but you're tight back here," he murmured, pressing firmly. Ginny gasped. "Sorry, am I hurting you?"

"No. It feels so good. Please, don't stop."

Harry gladly obliged her by continuing to massage her temples, working his way across her forehead and gently massaging by her eyes. "How's that? Better?"

"Much. I owe Alby an apology for losing my temper with him. And Severus too. I screamed at him from dropping a glass of milk on the floor. I don't know what's wrong with me, Harry. I feel like I can't control myself. One minute I'm smiling, the next I want to tear someone apart and then I'm bawling my eyes out."

"It's the hormones. Maybe you need a Draught of Peace?"

"I wish I could take that, but Poppy said that's too strong for me when I'm pregnant."

"How about a regular Calming Draught?"

"Yes, that I can have. I should have thought about it before."

"Let me get it for you."

After she had taken the Calming Draught, she felt more like herself. But she was still tired, so she let Harry continued massaging until she fell asleep.

Harry tucked a blanket about her and went into the kitchen to see what the kids had drawn.

Frankie had drawn a fantastic beast with a lion's head and a horse's body and eagle wings. When he asked her what it was called she said it was _leogriff_. Alby had drawn himself on a broom, catching a Snitch. Severus had just finished coloring in his picture of Honeygold.

"Very nice, all of you. Now, why don't we go into the TV Room and watch something, or I can read a story to you?"

The kids all voted on a story, and Severus cleaned up his art supplies and put them away. Then he joined the others on the couch and listened to Harry read _The Elephant's Child_ , by Rudyard Kipling. Despite the quick pace of the story, Alby and Frankie soon fell asleep. Only Severus stayed up to hear the story to the end, then he too succumbed to an urge to nap.

Neville came to pick up Frankie soon afterwards, taking his child and her artwork home.

Harry went and made sure all the doors were locked and Honeygold was on her perch before he also took a nap.

By the time dinner rolled around, the whole family was rested and in a better mood. Ginny apologized to both her sons and they forgave her for her crabbiness. Harry cooked steaks on the new grill and everyone laughed at the grill's witty comments.

"You need to add a little more spice on your meat, shug! Don't cha like it hot? I do!"

Dinner was delicious, and they had plenty of dessert left over from Christmas. Afterwards, they all sat in the den and tried to come up with names for the baby. Everyone had to put in five girl names and five boy names and then Harry and Ginny would pick the one they liked best.

All of them still hoped for a girl, but one never knew if one's prayers would be answered.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

_Three weeks later:_

Alby and Severus' birthday had been celebrated quietly, the boys wanted to have a party at the end of the month with Lily rather than two separate ones, so just family celebrated their actual birthday on January 9th. Severus turned six and Alby five. Severus received his own training broom and Alby got tickets to the wizard zoo Paws and Claws, he had always wanted to go there.

Classes had resumed after New Years, and all the students were studying hard. January was an extremely cold month, it snowed almost everyday, and the professors had to cast Warming Charms on some students before they went outside for class in the greenhouse.

Ginny took maternity leave, there was no way she could run flying class now. There was a constant pressure in her lower back and abdomen, and she was getting check-ups daily by Poppy now. The mediwitch reassured her that the baby was doing well and slowly getting into position to be born. The baby was active and kicking Ginny every chance it got, until Ginny marveled that she wasn't bruised inside all over.

Hermione too was showing, and she said she feared her husband was right and she was having twins. "Poppy says it's too early to tell yet, but it's possible. I'm not sure I want to know." She told Ginny after one of her routine checkups.

"I'm glad I'm not having twins," Ginny said. "Three's about all I can handle right now."

"I don't blame you. I could never do what your mum did."

"Me neither!" Ginny said.

They had enrolled Severus in Miss Patil's class, which meant Alby had only Cory, Rose, Lily, and Frankie to play with. At least until Lily and Frankie turned six.

On January 20th, Ginny woke feeling out of sorts. She ate her usual breakfast of toast, a hardboiled egg, and some fruit. She took her potions for the day, then decided to go back to bed. Her back was killing her.

Harry had a meeting with his Gryffindors after supper that night, a supper that Ginny didn't attend because she felt too tired. When he got back to his quarters he found his wife tossing and turning. He gave her a massage and had her drink some tea and eat some toast.

Severus and Alby, sensing Ginny was ill, were very quiet that night. Severus did his homework and read for awhile before falling asleep early. Alby played with Honeygold and then he too went to sleep.

Harry graded papers until his eyes were crossing, then he went to sleep.

Around one in the morning, Ginny was woken by a sudden cresting wave of intense pressure. She sat up as a contraction rippled through her and began counting. They were only ten minutes apart. As she stood up, she felt something gush out of her and she looked down and saw a puddle of water. "Harry!" she called. "Harry!"

Harry woke almost instantly. "Ginny, what is it? Is the baby coming?"

"Oh, yes. The baby's coming. This one's going even faster, Harry." Ginny panted.

Harry used magic to dress himself and helped Ginny into a clean nightgown. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About . . . ten minutes, I think."

"Okay, let me call a house elf to watch the boys while I bring you to the Hospital Wing. I sure hope Poppy remembers how to deliver a baby." Harry said, letting Ginny lean on his arm.

"Harry! You ought to be glad she didn't hear you say that, she'd box your ears," Ginny chuckled weakly. She trusted Poppy, but she was getting anxious. She tried doing her breathing exercises. "Stay put, baby, until your mama gets to the Hospital Wing. I don't want to have you in the middle of the corridor. It might cause a panic."

More contractions rippled through her, coming stronger and faster. "Oohh! Harry, let's go. Before you end up delivering the baby right here!"

"No way! Come on, love. Tessa will look after the boys. Hopefully by the time they wake up, they'll have a new brother or sister." He gently took Ginny's arm and they left the suite and walked down the hall towards the infirmary. "One twenty AM," he said, looking at his watch. "Looks like this baby's a night owl."

"Or a really early riser!" Ginny said through gritted teeth. The walk down to the Hospital Wing had never seemed so long.

Harry drew his wand and sent out his Patronus to alert Poppy that they were on their way. Then he half-carried and half-levitated his wife down the hall. "You're doing fine, Gin. Just keep breathing like that. Great! We're almost there."

Ginny turned, sweat beading on her brow, and said hoarsely, "Harry, dear, do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Shut up. I need to concentrate."

Harry obeyed. Finally they entered the Hospital Wing, where Poppy awaited them in medical scrubs, a birthing chair prepped and ready. She gave them an encouraging smile. "Looks like someone picked a fine night to be born."

**A/N: What do you think the baby will be-a boy or girl?**


	39. Baby Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters baby is born

Six hours later:

Severus had no idea why he'd woken up so early, but for some reason he had, and as was the usual case, he couldn't go back to sleep. He glanced over at Alby, who was sleeping like a log, Harry had once joked that Alby could sleep through the castle falling down on his head. Severus stifled a sneeze and went to use the toilet. Afterwards, he felt oddly compelled to go and have a peek at Harry and Ginny. So he crept over to their bedroom . . . and found that they weren't there!

Before he could think to look for them in the sitting room, there came an odd pop, and a Hogwarts house elf was standing next to him. "Who are you? And do you know where my . . . my parents have gone?"

"Indeed, young master. My name is Tessa and Master Harry and Mistress Ginny has gone to the Hospital Wing, for mistress be having her baby tonight." The elf bowed respectfully to the boy. She had pale hair and was wearing a Hogwarts tea-towel.

"The baby!" Severus exclaimed, wide-eyed. "It's going to be born tonight?"

"Yes, young master. It may already be born, in fact. Shall Tessa go and see? Madame Pomfrey's house elf Hygeia would know."

"Yes, please. See if the baby's born and how Mistress Ginny's doing too," Severus stated.

"Tessa will go straightaway," the elf said, then popped away.

Severus went to the couch and sat down. While he had known that Ginny was due very soon, he had not expected anything to happen just yet, much less in the middle of the night! He looked at the clock on the mantle. It read 7:30 AM. He wondered how long it took a baby to get born. He hoped Harry and Ginny had decided on a name for the infant. He also hoped the baby was a girl. They needed one in the family.

As he sat musing, Tessa popped back in. "Congratulations, Master Severus! You has a new baby . . . sister! She was born at 6:45 this morning, or so Hygeia says." The elf was smiling.

"It's a girl!" Severus was thrilled. "Uh, and how's Ginny?"

"Mistress Ginny is doing fine. Tired, but fine."

Severus felt a grin stretch his mouth. He got up and ran into the bedroom to wake up Alby. "Al! Al, wake up!" He shook the other boy's shoulder vigorously. "We have a baby sister!"

Alby groaned. "M'tired, Sevvy! Go 'way!"

"Come on, Al. Get up and get dressed."

But Alby refused, trying to snuggle back under the covers.

Severus yanked them off.

"I'm cold!" Alby yelped, curling into a ball.

"Then get up."

"No-o-o!"

"Get up or I'll tickle your feet," Severus threatened.

Alby shook his head and tried to tuck his feet under him. "Lemme alone!"

Severus frowned. Of all the times for his brother to turn mule stubborn! He reached out and tickled the side of his brother's foot.

Alby squealed and wailed, "Mum! Dad! Sevvy's being mean!"

"Oh, stop being a crybaby!" Severus said irritably. "They aren't here anyway. Now get up!"

"No. I'm sleepy." Alby replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"You're a little pain in the bum is what you are!" Severus groused. He wanted to see the baby and he was stuck in here with a recalcitrant toddler. It was beyond unfair. "You'd better be up by the time I get dressed, Albus, or else."

Severus didn't quite know what he would do if Alby ignored him, but he stalked to his dresser and began to pull on some clothes. After he'd tied his trainers, he looked back at his brother. To his annoyance, Alby had fallen asleep!

"That does it!" Severus muttered. "It's time for some tough love." He grabbed the pillow off his bed and stalked over to his brother. "ALBUS SEVERUS, WAKE UP NOW!" he yelled, then he whacked Alby's upturned bottom with the pillow.

Alby woke up with a loud yelp.

"Ahhh!" Something had smacked his bum!

He turned over and saw Severus, holding the pillow and smirking. "Sevvy! Why'd you smack me? I'm telling!"

"Al, for Merlin's sake! I hit you with a pillow! It doesn't even hurt."

"You scared me," Alby said, pouting. His brother was right, though. The smack had only startled him.

"Next time get up when I tell you."

"What for?"

"Because we've got a baby sister, that's why."

"Where is she?" Alby asked , looking around as if the baby were going to appear out of thin air.

"At the Hospital Wing, of course! With your mum and dad. Hurry up and get dressed so we can go see her." Severus urged.

"Can I eat breakfast first? I'm hungry."

"Fine! I'll get breakfast, you get dressed."

"Got to go potty first." Alby said, jumping off the bed.

"Just don't dawdle, okay?" his brother said exasperatedly. They could have been at the infirmary twenty minutes ago if Alby had gotten up sooner.

Severus headed into the sitting area and called Tessa. Tessa popped in. "What can Tessa do for Master Severus?"

"Can you bring me two bowls of cereal?"

"Hot or cold?"

"Cold. Make it something sweet like Fruit Crunch."

"As Master Severus wishes."

Tessa popped back in moments later with two bowls of Fruit Crunch with milk, two glasses of orange juice, and two pieces of buttered toast. "Here you go, young masters!" She set all the items on the little table, bowed, and popped away again.

Severus sat on the couch and began to eat. He could have skipped breakfast, but decided he might as well eat it now that it was here. He disliked wasting food.

Alby came out of the bedroom. "Sevvy, I'm dressed."

Severus looked up and almost choked to death on his mouthful of cereal.

His little brother's shirt was buttoned crooked and hanging out of his trousers, his shoes were untied, and his hair looked like a haystack a horse had been chewing on.

Severus managed to swallow his cereal before saying, "Merlin's socks! Who taught you how to dress yourself? You look like a refugee!"

"I taught myself."

"Figures. Come here." Severus beckoned to the little boy.

Alby came. Severus sighed and unbuttoned Alby's trousers, tucking in his shirt. He then re-buttoned the shirt . "Put your foot up," he ordered, tying Alby's shoes after he'd done so. "Go get the brush in the bathroom."

"But Se-evvy!" Alby whined. "I'm hungry!"

"You can eat after I fix your hair. It's a wreck. Now get!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I am too, until your dad gets home. Now stop giving me a hard time and just do what I told you."

His brother scowled and stomped into the bathroom to get the brush and back out again. "Here," he tossed the brush at Severus.

Severus caught it, and glared at his brother. "Stop being a brat, Al." He ran the brush through Alby's hair, trying to get it to lie flat. Alby wriggled and squirmed until Severus longed to smack him with the hairbrush. He didn't know how Harry put up with this every day. Finally, he set the brush down and let Alby eat his breakfast.

Severus was finished with his food long before Alby was. He waited five minutes before asking, "You done yet?"

"No." Alby muttered around a mouthful of cereal. He continued eating, taking his sweet time.

Severus gritted his teeth. "A snail eats faster than you. Come on, Alby!"

"If I eat too fast my tummy hurts," his brother said.

Severus groaned.

Three minutes later, Alby set down his spoon and said, "Okay, Sevvy, I'm all done!"

"Finally!" Severus grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go."

Once out in the corridor, Severus found his sense of direction and familiarity with the castle was still with him. He led Alby right up the corridor, recalling the way to the Hospital Wing with ease.

Page~*~*~*~Break

Harry cradled his new daughter in his arms, looking down at the tiny miracle and smiling. He couldn't believe she was finally here. Ginny had stayed awake long enough to nurse her, and now she was sleeping. Poppy had suggested he let the baby sleep beside her, since getting born was exhausting for the little infant, but Harry couldn't bear to be parted from her just yet. His big hands cupped her tiny body and he held her firmly yet gently against him. His baby girl was only six pounds and ten ounces.

Harry couldn't stop staring at her. She was so little, but she was a fighter. She gripped his thumb in her fist and sucked it, her eyes as yet unfocused. He was mesmerized by her. "You're so tiny!" he marveled. "Your brother was bigger, sweet one. But you're much prettier. Yes, you are! You're daddy's pretty little princess," he crooned. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. From the moment Poppy had placed her in his arms, red-faced and bawling, he had lost his heart utterly and completely to a pair of blue-violet eyes that gazed up at him fearlessly. He felt an instant connection, a fierce powerful love, and he whispered, "Hello, baby mine. I'm your daddy."

She had stopped crying then. I know, her eyes seemed to say, that were both innocent and knowing. Harry had wondered about that, but an instant later she blinked and her gaze was that of any other newborn. He had given her to her mum then, but now that he had her back, he wanted to hold her forever.

As he rocked her gently, Alby and Severus entered the Hospital Wing.

Alby would have run yelling across the ward, but Poppy grabbed him by the shoulders and said firmly, "Mr. Potter, you don't yell in my infirmary. Your mum is asleep, and she doesn't need to be woken up by little boys screaming. And you'll scare the baby too. Understand?"

Alby nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Very good. Now, you may walk quietly over to your father and see your new sister." Poppy said, smiling. She released Alby and stepped out of the way.

"What's her name?" asked Severus.

"I'll let your dad introduce you," Poppy replied.

Together, the two brothers approached Harry and the new baby.

Harry looked up, his green eyes shining with tears of joy. "Hey, boys. Come and meet your new sister."

Severus peered down at the baby. She was the smallest human being he'd ever seen, with the biggest most unusual eyes, and a fuzzy cap of reddish brown hair. "She's so tiny!" He marveled, reaching a finger out to stroke her cheek. Her skin was soft like rose petals. "What's her name?"

"We called her Indigo Camille. Camille was my grandmother Potter's name and Indigo is for her eyes and because your mum and I wanted a name as unique as she is. I have a feeling—here—" he tapped his chest. "—that she's going to be a very special child." The baby was born under the sign Aquarius, and those children were known for their creativity, intuition, and magic.

"Of course she is. With parents like you, how could she not be?" Severus remarked. "Hi, Indigo. I'm your big brother, Sevvy." He grinned like a fool when the baby looked at him.

"Can I see her, Daddy? I wanna see!" Alby said, trying to stand on tiptoe.

"Here, Al." Harry carefully lowered the baby so his younger son could see her face.

"Wow! She's real little! But she has pretty eyes." Alby remarked. "But her face is kinda . . . squished."

Harry chuckled.

Severus glared at Alby. "It is not! She's beautiful."

"I'm just saying, Sevvy."

"Well, don't!"

"Enough, you two. No arguing around the baby," Harry said firmly. "Alby, she looks like that because getting born isn't easy. But you looked like that too when you were born."

"I did? No way!"

"Yes, you did. But that'll go away in a few days, you'll see."

"Can I hold her?" Severus asked then.

"Yes. Take a seat on the bottom of the bed." Harry told him.

Severus sat.

"Now, make a cradle with your arms," Harry said, gently lowering the baby into Severus' arms. "Put one hand here, and support her little head, and the other under her bottom." He guided Severus' hands to the right spots. "And just hug her to you. There you go!"

For one instant Severus felt nervous. Indigo was so tiny, what if he dropped her by mistake? But then he shifted her in his arms and suddenly it felt almost natural holding her. She made a soft whimpering sound and he whispered, "Don't worry, baby girl. I've got you. I'll never let anyone hurt you. Not ever. Anybody messes with you and they're going to be missing a few teeth at least."

"Who're you gonna beat up, Sevvy?" asked Alby curiously. At first he wasn't sure how he felt about the baby, but seeing Severus holding her, he felt the way he did when he came across a wild animal that was shy, like he wanted to hug and protect her.

"Anybody who tries to hurt her. That's a big brother's job, to protect his baby sister."

"I wanna help. I'm her big brother too!"

"You can both protect her," Harry said, thinking he almost pitied the idiot who tried anything with Indigo. With both Severus and Alby there, the little girl couldn't have better bodyguards than if she was the Queen herself.

"When can I play with her, Dad?" asked Alby.

"Not for a long time yet, son. She needs to grow up a bit first. But before you know it, she'll be crawling and walking and talking. Right, Indi?" He tickled the baby under the chin, and she squealed.

Severus felt a sudden surge of love and protectiveness flow through him. He knew then that he would do anything to keep his small sister safe and happy. He had never felt this way about anyone before, except maybe Lily. He gazed deep into the violet-blue eyes and whispered, "Welcome to the family, sister mine. I'll love you always."

"Me too," added Alby, his hand gently holding the baby's fist. "When you're bigger, I'm gonna teach you how to fly."

"And I'm going to teach you how to brew potions."

"I'm gonna teach you to play Marble Shooter."

"And I'll teach you how to draw and read."

"I'll teach you how to color inside the lines."

"And what can I teach her?" Harry asked, laughing.

"You get to teach her everything else," answered Severus.

"You and Mummy," Alby stated. He looked at the baby, who had fallen asleep, her fist in her mouth. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, baby."

Harry couldn't help grinning at how his boys had taken to the baby. And here he'd been worried about one of them being jealous. Apparently he had worried over nothing. "Here, Sev. Let's put her by her mum." He gently took the baby from his eldest and placed her in the crook of Ginny's arm.

"Okay, now how about some breakfast? I'm starving!" the new father said.

"We already ate breakfast," Severus said.

"But now I want pancakes, Dad. Sevvy only let me have cereal."

"It was the quickest thing to eat," Severus said defensively.

"An' he woke me up by screaming in my ear and he smacked me with a pillow."

"You wouldn't wake up any other way! Tattletale."

"All right, stop bickering," Harry ordered. He asked Hygeia, Poppy's house elf, if she could bring them breakfast, and asked for pancakes for Alby and an omelet, toast, fried potatoes, and bacon for himself. "You want anything, Sev?"

"No. I'm fine," Severus replied, scowling at his brother with his arms crossed. Since when was Alby snitching on him? He reminded Severus of Jamie Lupin, who was always telling on Teddy. Severus decided he would have a talk with his little brother later, and explain the rules of siblings to him. One of which was not being a tattletale over stupid things. But right now he was going to take a nap. He could settle with Alby later.

Breakfast arrived, and Harry started eating hungrily. So did Alby, pancakes were his favorite. Harry turned to ask Severus if he wanted some bacon, for that was one of the boy's favorites, only to find him curled up at the foot of the bed, sound asleep. Harry tucked a gray blanket around him and continued eating. Better sleep while you can, Sev. With a new baby in the house, none of us will be getting much of that for months.

A/N: A note about the baby's name. Indigo is a beautiful plant that makes a gorgeous blue dye that was highly prized in the ancient world, and worth its weight in gold, literally. And an indigo child is a term used to describe a kid who has certain psychic gifts and powers and is special. Her middle name, Camille, means perfect. Her name was carefully chosen to show how much they love her, it wasn't at random.


	40. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters adjust to the new baby

Ginny and the newborn slept for about four hours before Indigo woke and began crying. Ginny woke instantly at the strident wails and drew the infant to her breast. "Looks like someone's hungry," she crooned, allowing the baby to nurse. She hoped she would be able to nurse this child for a few months, last time, with Albus, she had only been able to do so for a few weeks before her milk ran dry and she had to switch to formula. The baby suckled hungrily, and Ginny gently cupped her hand across the infant's head, which bore a downy cap of reddish hair.

She smiled lovingly down upon her daughter. "You have hair like me, baby. I wonder if you'll keep it?" She knew that often babies' hair color changed as they grew, and so did eye color. Though with both her and Harry having recessive eye color, it was likely Indigo would keep her blue-violet eyes. As for hair color, that was more difficult to predict. Though all of her siblings were redhaired, some of them had undergone changes in color since they were children. Ron, who used to be a ginger-haired child and adolescent, now had auburn hair, several shades darker than he used to. So did Percy. Ginny's own hair had darkened a little too. Charlie, Bill, and George still had fiery hair, though Charlie's had lightened to almost a strawberry blond because of his time spent outdoors with dragons.

Alby's hair had red highlights, but was dark, though not as dark as his father's or brother's. Ginny sat up slightly, she was exhausted still from the delivery, and she knew she probably looked a fright. She was alone in the ward. Before she could wonder where everyone was, Poppy appeared and made her way over to them.

"The little lamb's awake now, is she?" the mediwitch smiled. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Still tired. But happy," Ginny said. "She's a good eater."

"Takes after her dad," Poppy laughed, looking at the tiny baby with tenderness.

"Or her Uncle Ron," Ginny chuckled. "He still eats like a horse. Where's Harry and the boys?"

"Harry took them outside, they woke up full of energy and he didn't want them waking either of you up. I think he probably gave them lunch too, your youngest was complaining he was starving."

"Maybe he's getting a growth spurt," Ginny mused.

"Kids his age are always hungry," Poppy remarked, running her wand over her patient. "Well, this was one of the easier deliveries I've had. No tearing and you're starting to contract back to your normal size already. Would you like to stay here for two days and then return to your quarters?"

"That would be fine. What did the boys think of her?"

"They loved her, Ginny. Who wouldn't? She's a beautiful baby, takes after her mum. And you picked a beautiful name for her too."

"Thank you. We decided to go for a more unusual name this time, and yet still give her a family name as well. Camille was James Potter's mum's name."

"I know, Harry told me. I'll have Hygeia, my house elf, assist you with her. There's a Quidditch practice this afternoon, and there's always injuries, so I'll probably be busy with new patients. And you'll have visitors soon, once the rest of the staff gets the news."

"I need to owl my parents," Ginny remembered.

"I'll do that, Ginny. And I'm sure they'll tell your brothers." Poppy offered.

"They'll be over the moon. She's the fourth girl born in our family, besides me, Vickie, and Rose."

"You need some more of them," Poppy smirked. "To keep all those men on their toes."

"Hermione might have another, you never know."

"Hermione may have twins, the way she's presenting."

"Mum said the same thing. I think Ron would pass out cold if that were true."

"We'll see." Then the mediwitch left the new mother and child to finish up some paperwork.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Harry returned to find Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Rose, and Ron visiting Ginny and Indi in the Hospital Wing. He had finally gotten Alby and Severus worn out by walking about the grounds, feeding the squid in the lake, and flying on his Shadow Streak. Now they were content to sit quietly and read, draw, or color. And he could spend quality time with his new baby and his wife.

Minerva was smiling gaily at Ginny and the baby. "What a precious wee bairn! She's sure t'be breakin' hearts and drivin' her puir dad to distraction soon enough." She tickled the baby under the chin and was rewarded with a squeal. "And such bonny eyes, they remind me of heather in springtime." She presented the baby with a lovely soft wool cardigan of creamy ivory with a lavender kitten embroidered on it and broad bands of the same color on the cuffs of the sleeves.

"Oh, Minerva, how beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I made it myself," the Headmistress said. "I said, the little lass needs a jumper to keep out the cold of a Highland winter. Next I'll be knitting a wee hat and booties."

"But . . . how did you know what the baby was going to be?" asked Hermione.

Minerva chuckled. "I cheated and asked Poppy, who knew from the beginning what Ginny was having."

"That was clever of you, Minerva," Hermione laughed. "Are you going to do the same for me?"

Minerva winked at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Rose, have you seen our new baby sister?" asked Alby, running up to his cousin.

"Uh huh. She's so cute!" Rose grinned.

"I got to hold her already," Severus told her, proud of the fact that he had been first out of the children to hold Indigo.

"Aww! I hope I have a baby sister too," Rose said wistfully. "Can I hold Indigo now, Mama?"

"Me first!" Alby objected. "I didn't get to hold her yet and she's _my_ sister."

"Calm down, all of you," Harry ordered. "You'll have to take turns and remember, the baby's not a toy, that means you don't fight over her like one. Albus, you sit here, next to your mum, and Rose, you sit right next to Alby. Sev, if you want to hold her again, you sit next to Rose."

The children did as he said. Harry gently lifted Indi from Ginny's embrace and placed her in Alby's arms for a few minutes. He showed his son how to hold her, then said, "But none of you are allowed to pick her up unless an adult is with you, am I understood?"

Alby nodded. "Yes, sir. She's pretty heavy. And squirmy." The baby was moving her small hands and feet.

"Yeah, she's a little wiggle worm, aren't you, darling?" Ron cooed. He had held her earlier.

"Wriggly Indi," Alby giggled. "Hey, it rhymes!"

"Looks like she's got her first nickname, Harry," Ron remarked.

"But only we're allowed to call her that," Severus spoke up. He wasn't too sure if he liked that name, it could have bad connotations. But he supposed it was okay so long as only family used it.

"Dad, can you take her now? My arms are getting tired," Alby said.

Harry took Indigo and said, "Your turn, Rose." He placed the baby in Rose's arms.

Rose took to her immediately. She cradled the baby close and rocked her, whispering, "Hey, itty bitty girl. You're so cute, I wanna eat you up!" She placed a kiss on the tiny cheek.

All the adults smiled at the heartwarming sight of the five-year-old and her baby cousin.

"Ron, quick! Take a picture!" Hermione said.

Ron took his camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture. "There! That's a great one for our album. And if she's this way with Indi, I think she'll be good with our own when it gets born."

Rose held the baby for about seven minutes before surrendering her to Severus.

Severus felt the same bond of love and protectiveness he had when he first held the baby. Only this time he wasn't as nervous. The baby kept looking at him and her mouth opened and shut just like a baby bird's. "She keeps opening her mouth like a baby bird's. Right, bluebird?"

Just then Indigo squalled loudly.

"Uh oh. She's hungry, Sevvy. Let me give her back to her mum." Harry said, taking the wailing infant and giving her to Ginny, who discreetly tucked the baby inside her hospital gown to nurse.

"Mama and Dad and I bought baby Indigo a present," Rose declared. "I picked out a plushie giraffe for her and Mama made her a giraffe quilt." She pointed to a brightly colored bag which had a stuffed giraffe head peeking out of it.

"You quilt, Hermione?" asked Harry, surprised.

Hermione nodded. "My mum taught me when I was pregnant with Rose. It helped me pass the time when I was sitting down with my feet up. I picked a yellow and white theme with giraffes because it could go with either a boy or a girl."

"And I helped pick out the fabric squares for it," Rose told them proudly.

"You did a great job, honey!" Ron praised.

"I wish I learned how to quilt," Ginny said. " Mum tried to teach me to knit once, but I was more interested in playing Quidditch like my brothers."

"It's never too late to learn, Ginny," said Minerva wisely.

"Not with this little one right now," Ginny shook her head. "I'm going to have my hands full with her, I can tell."

"Well, if you need any help, just ask us," Hermione offered. "We'll be glad to help out."

"Good you said that, Hermione. Because Harry and I decided that we want you and Ron to be Indi's godparents," Ginny announced.

The couple grinned in delight. "We'd be honored," Ron said. It was the first time he had been asked to be a godfather.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said happily. Being a godmother meant a lot to her, especially to Harry's baby girl.

She hugged both Harry and Ginny. "You know what this means, right? That when our next one is born, you get to be godparents to him or her."

"We'd be glad to," Harry assured them.

"And if it's a boy, I'll name him after you," Ron smirked.

"I thought you were going to name a boy after your brother Fred," Harry commented.

"There's no reason I can't do both," Ron chuckled.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

During the rest of the afternoon and evening, Ginny and the rest of the family was bombarded by visitors. Everyone on staff came to congratulate them on their new baby and bring gifts. Molly and Arthur came and shared stories about Ginny as a baby, making Harry and the boys laugh and Ginny roll her eyes. Honestly, parents remembered the most ridiculous and embarrassing things! The next day was quieter, and Ginny could relax and concentrate on healing and bonding with her daughter. Though the baby did little except eat and sleep at this stage, Ginny loved cuddling with her and talking to her. She thought the baby could recognize her voice, and was sure that, like Alby, Indigo remembered her voice from the womb.

On the third day, mum and baby went home, which was back to their quarters. Since Ginny was still on maternity leave for a month more, and Harry wanted to spend more time with them, he also took leave, up until January 31st. Now that both parents were home, Alby stayed home as well. At first he enjoyed being with his parents, whom he rarely saw during the school day, as they were teaching, and at first he also enjoyed being with his small sister.

But the novelty soon wore off when Alby realized that his parents were paying more attention to the baby than they were to him. Now when he asked his mummy to read to him, she would tell him to wait she was feeding the baby or giving the baby a bath. Or he would ask his daddy to go flying but he would tell Alby he was putting the baby to sleep or changing her. Everything seemed to center about the baby.

Severus came home from nursery school five days after Indigo was born and found Alby sitting in his room with a scowl on his face, playing with his trains, but not really seeming to enjoy them. Severus himself wasn't all that happy either, he was bored to death in school, and he felt it was a waste of time. He already knew everything Miss Patil taught, and could do an assignment in five minutes or less. Miss Patil often praised him and said he was the brightest student she had ever taught. There were times Severus longed to shout, that of course he could do this work, he had the memories of an adult, and had been a Potions Master for over fifteen years. But he knew that he was supposed to use this second chance to be a child again, and he didn't want every teacher he had knowing he had been UnVeiled and looking at him like some kind of abnormality. But he was going out of his mind with boredom!

He tossed his small book bag down beside his desk and eyed his brother. "What's wrong with you?"

"Mum and Dad."

"You get in trouble again?"

"No! But they never do anything with me now that the baby's home. The baby, the baby, the baby, that's all they care about! And all the baby does is sleep, eat, poop, and cry!" Alby said disgustedly.

Severus heaved a sigh. It was time for another big brother-little brother talk. He sat down next to Alby and shoved a train down the track. While it was going around, he said, "Al, she's a baby, that's what babies do for the first few months. When she gets a little older, she'll be more fun to play with."

"But Sevvy, she takes up all Mum and Dad's time. And Mum's either with her or she's sleeping, and Dad doesn't seem to want to do anything fun anymore, he just sits and reads the paper or a book and when I ask him to do something, it's always 'Later, Alby, I want to relax. Go play with your toys or draw.' I didn't know that having a baby sister would be like this!"

"Al, taking care of a baby is hard work and you know Ginny and Harry are both up all night with her, because she doesn't sleep that much. That's why Ginny's always tired and so is Harry during the day. It's not that they don't want to spend time with you, but they both need time to sleep."

"But it's not fair!" Alby complained, his lower lip jutting out.

"Whoever said life is fair?" Severus said. "This is how it is, so you'd better get used to it."

"Don't want to. I want it back the way it was before."

"It's never going to be the way it was before. Now we have Indigo and we have to take care of her until she's big enough to care for herself."

"Well, maybe we ought to send her back to the Hospital Wing and let Aunt Poppy take care of her," Alby said stubbornly.

"Don't be stupid, Al! Indigo's _our_ baby, she's part of our family and family takes care of family. Instead of whining about not being able to play with your mum and dad, why don't you help them with Indi? Then maybe they won't be so tired and be able to do a few things with you."

"I don't know nothing about takin' care of a baby, Sevvy!"

"Maybe you ought to ask then," Severus frowned. "You know, you were just like Indi when you were a baby."

"How do you know? You weren't there."

"Because all babies are like this when they first come home," Severus rose to his feet, hoping his little talk had alleviated some of the jealousy the little boy was feeling. "Come on, I'll get us a snack, then we can ask what we're having for dinner."

"I want Cornish pasties and chips. Or macaroni and cheese."

Severus shook his head. "Right now you're getting peanut butter and jam on crackers. Or bread and butter, take your pick."

"I want chicken nuggets."

"Too bad. I can't use the oven."

"Whyn't you learn then?" his brother asked mockingly.

Severus glared at him. "Don't be a little snotrag, Albus."

"I'm telling!"

"Tattletale baby!"

"I am NOT!"

"Yes, you are. Now shut up!"

"I won't! You're not my dad, Sevvy!"

"Thank God."

"You're mean!"

"And you're a pain in the bum."

"Am not! I want chicken nuggets."

"Why don't you conjure up some imaginary ones then?" Severus growled. Then he turned to walk away . . . and ran right into Harry.

"What's going on in here?" Harry demanded irritably. "Why are you two quarreling? I just put Indi down for a nap and I'd appreciate it if you two would be quiet."

"He started it!" Alby pointed an accusing finger at Severus.

"What? You're such a liar!"

"Enough, both of you!" Harry snapped. His head was throbbing and he couldn't take the boys' quarreling right then. Not after listening to his daughter scream her head off for almost an hour because she wouldn't burp. They were trying to feed her half the time with formula and the other with breast milk to give Ginny a break. But Indi didn't seem to be taking to that very well. "Either you two quit fighting or else you can both stand in the corner for seven minutes and no sweet tonight."

"But Harry, all I was trying to do was make a snack—"

"An' I wanted chicken nuggets, Dad, but Sevvy wouldn't make 'em."

"Because I can't use the oven, you little dunderhead!" Severus exploded. "I can't reach the controls to turn it on."

"Not to mention you aren't allowed to use the oven either," Harry reminded him. "Sev, apologize to Alby."

"Why?"

"For calling him names."

"But I—"

"Or else you can go in time out."

Severus bit his lip. "Fine! I'm sorry for calling you a dunderhead." _Even when you are one,_ he added silently.

"All right. Come sit in the kitchen, and I'll make you a snack," Harry said firmly. "And no, it won't be chicken nuggets, because we're having them for supper. You can have crackers with peanut butter and jam instead."

"But Da-a-ad!" Alby whined aggravatingly.

"Or nothing and sit in your room for ten minutes," Harry threatened.

Alby subsided sulkily. He followed his dad into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Dad, how come you don't just let a house elf take care of Indi?"

Harry turned and looked at his son while he made the cracker sandwiches. "Because I like taking care of Indi myself. She's my baby and I love being with her."

"But you're always with her! You never do anything with me now."

"What are you talking about? Yesterday we watched a movie together and drew a picture too."

"It's not the same."

"Al, I'm sorry that I can't be with you all the time, but the baby needs me a lot of the time and you're just going to have to learn patience. "

"Maybe I should just move in with Cory," muttered his youngest son.

"Maybe you should stop being a spoiled brat," Severus interjected.

Harry sighed. He knew having a new baby in the house was a big adjustment, but he also knew that Aby needed to get over his resentment. "Sev, you're not helping," he told his eldest. He fixed the crackers and sent them over to the table with a wave of his hand. Then he sat down and began to eat some as well. "If you moved in with Cory, Al, wouldn't you miss us?"

"You could come visit."

"But I haven't got time to visit," Harry shot back. "Don't you want to watch your sister grow up?"

"No. All she does is cry."

"Soon she'll be bigger and when we tell her she has two brothers, she won't even know you. In fact, we wouldn't know you either because you're spending all that time with Uncle Draco. Wouldn't that make you sad?"

"And you're going back on your promise," Severus reminded him. "How can you help protect the baby when you're never here?"

"You don't need me."

"That's not true. Yesterday you helped me a lot by talking to Indigo while I warmed up a bottle. You were a big help. If you moved out who would help me?"

"Mum could."

Then Harry had a different idea. "Okay, if you want to move in with Cory, I guess you'd better start packing. I'll get out the suitcase and Sevvy can help you pack it."

Alby's eyes widened. "Now?"

"Why wait?" Harry winked at Severus. "It's going to take a long time for you to pack up your things, and I want to be done before supper, right Sevvy? We're having chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese tonight. And chocolate brownie pudding for dessert."

Alby was practically drooling. "That's what I wanted to eat."

"Guess you'll have to ask Draco then." Severus shrugged.

"But . . . what if they don't like macaroni and cheese?"

"Then you eat whatever they're having." Severus answered, catching on. "Harry, can we watch the Jungle Book tonight?" That was Alby's favorite movie.

"Sure. We'll all watch it together. And I'll make cinnamon sugar popcorn."

Alby looked from one to the other. "But . . . that's my favorite movie! And I love cinnamon sugar popcorn."

"Well, maybe you could tell Aunt Tori how to make it." Harry suggested, hiding a smirk.

"But Dad, they don't have a TV like us!" Alby cried, just now remembering that fact.

"Cory has lots of other toys though, I'm sure you can find something to do."

"And after the movie, Ginny can read me a story. Like How the Camel got his Hump," Severus knew that was one of Alby's favorites.

"No, Sevvy! That's my favorite story!"

"But you're having a good time with Cory, so now I get to listen to it."

Alby looked as if he were about to start screaming. "But . . . but you're having all my favorite things!"

"Yeah, so? You wanted to move out and not be part of the family anymore." Severus said, then he pushed his chair back. "Come on, I want to get you all packed before supper."

Alby shook his head. "No! No, Sevvy! I . . . I don't wanna live with Cory anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because . . . it's not the same over at the Manor."

"But you think it's better because they don't have a baby."

"Not anymore. They don't have a TV, or know how to make my favorite foods, or read my favorite book, and . . . and . . . Mum and Dad and you wouldn't be there," his brother cried, only now realizing what he would miss. "I changed my mind. I wanna stay here!" He ran over to Harry and climbed in his lap, throwing his arms about his father's neck.

"You sure about that? After all, I still have to take care of the baby."

"I don't care! I wanna be here. I can get you towels and clothes when you need it, Dad. Sevvy can't do it, he's in school and Mummy needs her rest."

"I could always hire a house elf."

" _I'm_ better than any old elf, Dad! Because I'm her big brother!" Alby stated.

"You're right, Al."

"And . . . and . . .I'd miss you!" Alby sniffled, getting tears in his eyes.

"Even the baby?"

"Uh huh. She's a pain in the bum, but I still love her. Dad, I don't wanna live with Cory! I wanna stay right here." He started to cry.

Harry hugged him. "Good. Because right here is where you belong, Albus Severus, and we'd miss you terribly if you left."

Alby stopped crying then. Harry patted his back, and he exchanged glances with Severus.

Severus smirked at him. _You should have let the Hat put you in Slytherin, Harry._

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

_Four days later:_

The baby woke up cranky and screaming again.

Severus groaned and tried to ignore it, but it was almost impossible. For such a tiny child, Indigo had the loudest set of lungs on the planet. He buried his head beneath his pillow and tried to stop up his ears.

Across the room, Alby moaned and cried, "Shut up! I wish I could cast a Silencing charm on you, Indi!"

This was the fourth night in a row that Indigo woke them up in the middle of the night. Ginny said she had her days and nights mixed up; she slept during the day and was awake and hungry at night. It was enough to drive one mad. Not only that, but the little girl was colicky. Both parents had changed formulas several times as per the instructions of the pediatric Healer, they now had the baby on a soy based one, but that didn't seem to agree with her either. She spit it up and refused to drink. Ginny could still nurse her for a time, but her milk was beginning to dry up again, as it had with Alby, and they needed to find a good substitute.

But right then, Ginny was walking the floor with her extremely fussy daughter, who couldn't seem to stop crying. Ginny held the infant on her shoulder, Indigo enjoyed looking around, but tonight she was on a crying jag. Ginny rubbed her back, sang to her, and rocked her to no avail. Indigo's eyelids were heavy with sleep, but she refused to nap. Ginny was at her wits end. Alby had never been like this. he had been easy compared to her redhaired terror, she thought wearily.

After nearly an hour of nonstop wailing, Harry couldn't take it and he got out of bed and came over to where his wife was rocking the baby. "Hey, princess, what's the matter?"

"She's being a royal pain, Harry," Ginny said, yawning. "I don't know what to do anymore. I've fed her, changed her, rocked and sang to her. She refused to go to sleep or to stop crying. She's not running a fever either."

"Maybe she's cutting a tooth?"

"Harry, she's not even a month old!"

"Oh. Uh . . . well . . . maybe it's gas? Want me to take her?"

"Please. I'm about to fall asleep right here." Ginny said and gratefully handed the baby over to her husband.

Harry cuddled the red-faced infant and crooned softly, "Are you giving your Mum a hard time, little imp? Does your tummy hurt? Is that why you're so crabby? She's not constipated, right?"

"No. Like I said, I don't know why she's like this."

Harry walked out of the room and into the living room, patting the baby gently as she wailed into his ear. He winced. "Indigo Camille, you want to make your daddy deaf? You keep screaming like that and I'm going to be deaf as a post." He went and sat down on the couch, put the baby on his knees and began patting and rubbing her back firmly. He was certain she had gas, and Poppy had shown him that little trick.

All of a sudden, the baby belched and spit up all over his leg.

"Ah, see! I was right. And now you've christened another pair of pajamas. Thanks so much, Indi. You have to remember to do that for your godfather Ron when he holds you at your baptism, okay?" He quickly wiped up the baby spit with a baby cloth. Then he turned her over and blew raspberries on her tummy. The baby stopped crying abruptly and stared at him with her brilliant eyes.

"Feel better now?" he asked. "I wish I could figure out what milk you can drink that doesn't upset your stomach. Maybe Grammy Molly knows." Harry said to her.

"Maybe you should try mare's milk," murmured a sleepy Severus from the hall.

"Sev, what are you doing up?" Harry looked over at his son.

"Couldn't sleep with her screaming," Severus came over and sat next to Harry and Indigo. "Hey, little Fury. Don't you know nighttime's for sleeping?" He tapped her gently on the nose.

Indigo reached up and grabbed his finger, then started to suck on it.

Severus smiled. "There's nothing good in there, silly girl."

"Now what were you saying about milk?" Harry asked.

"I said maybe you should try mare's milk. According to my animal book, mare's milk is supposed to be the closest to human milk, and therefore the easiest for a baby to digest. The Bedouins of Arabia sometimes fed their babies on it. That and goat's milk."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Mare's milk, eh? I'll have to look into that. Maybe we can mix it with the goat's milk? I'll have to ask Healer Winters." He ruffled Severus' hair. "Thanks, Sevvy."

Severus leaned his head against Harry's side. "Harry . . . I'm bored to death in school. I learned all Miss Patil can teach already, can I please skip nursery school and primary school and just go to Hogwarts when I'm eleven? I already know how to write with a quill, read, figure, and do basic potions."

Harry looked down at the dark-haired boy and thought of how silly it was to send Severus to wizarding primary school when he had his adult memories. It would be like asking a university graduate to repeat nursery school. No wonder the kid was bored to death! "You've got a point there. I didn't really think about it before, I just signed you up because you were of age to go. I should have though. I keep forgetting you're six and yet not six. Does Sirius have that problem too?"

Severus shrugged. "He's not in my class. But I think he does, he just won't admit it because he wants to be with Teddy and prank his teacher."

"Hmm. Well, that's Remus and Dora's call. Tell you what, Sev. Tomorrow I'll get in touch with Miss Patil and ask her to let you take the end of the year tests so you can test out of nursery and primary school. That way it's on record that you attended and then tested out. Then I'll figure out a schedule at home where you can have more advanced classes in whatever subjects you feel you need to brush up on. We'll talk more about it tomorrow, I'm not up to it now. I just want to get this baby to sleep and go find dreamland."

Indigo was still awake, but she was quiet, sucking her thumb and staring at her brother.

"She's sort of falling asleep." Severus whispered.

"I know, but she's fighting it," Harry muttered. He began to rock gently back and forth and started to sing a lullaby. "Hush little baby, don't say a word; Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird . . ."

Little by little, Harry's stubborn baby's eyelids drooped further and further, until at last they were shut. Harry continued rocking and singing just to make sure. Somewhere around the fourth verse, Severus drifted off to sleep against Harry, his head in Harry's lap. By the fifth verse Harry's voice trailed off and he too fell asleep, the baby snuggled against his neck.

They all slept fairly late the next morning, though Ginny was the first to wake up. When she saw Harry's side of the bed empty and Indi's cradle empty, she figured he must be feeding her in the kitchen. But as she entered the sitting area, she saw a charming tableau upon the sofa—Harry cuddling Indigo and Severus asleep next to him. Not wanting to disturb them, she took a picture and then covered them all with a lovely crocheted afghan Molly had made. Then she went into the kitchen to make tea, they could eat breakfast later.


	41. Buried Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Sev dig up trouble looking for the lost spellbook in the Malfoy's yard

It was four and a half weeks since Indigo's birth, and the household had managed to finally settle into a routine that suited everyone. Severus had tested out of both nursery and primary school and now stayed at home with Ginny and Harry. Alby had begged so much to go to school like a big boy that Harry and Ginny allowed him to take the entrance exams for nursery school. When he passed with flying colors, they agreed to put him in Miss Patil's class. Indigo was thriving once they had switched the formula from soy to goat's milk. She was less colicky and slept better, and that in turn allowed the rest of the family to sleep and regain their strength and lose their grumpiness.

Severus and Lily now had lessons together with Harry for flying and Ginny and Molly taught them simple household charms for cleaning and cooking. They also gave them basic Herbology and Charms lessons and some potions as well, though they hardly needed much instruction in that area, as Severus had retained all of his memories from teaching and brewing. Lily had most of her memories as a brilliant student in charms and potions as well.

After lessons, which lasted from mid-morning to early afternoon, the two would help care for Indigo or play together inside or outside, depending on the weather. Severus and Lily learned how to hold and give Indi a bottle and burp her. They sang silly songs to her and tickled her to make her giggle. Though Severus was forbidden to pick her up out of the cradle, he could stay and amuse her to make her stop crying while Ginny and Harry were dressing. Soon the baby came to recognize his voice and smile and wriggle when he came by her. Gradually she was coming to recognize all the people in her family, though she tended to prefer Ginny over everyone.

One afternoon, Lily invited Severus over to the manor, because they were tired of being stuck in the castle. Lucius and Narcissa had agreed to watch them for a few hours while Ginny visited Molly with Indi and Harry took Alby and Cory to a train show in London. Mindful of their agreement with Lucifer, the two avoided the white peacock and his hens, instead exploring the rose garden and feeding the koi.

It was while they were by the fish pond that Severus recalled the talking skull in the library and the buried treasure it spoke of. "Lily, Draconis said there's a spellbook buried somewhere around here. I tried to find it when I was here back in May but couldn't dig that far. Want to see if it's still there?"

"Sure! And I know a charm to help." Lily said eagerly. "Where's some shovels?"

Severus was at a loss. He didn't know where the Malfoys kept their gardening equipment. Maybe in a shed? "Uh . . .maybe in a gardening shed?"

Lily wrinkled her brow. "But I don't think we have . . . wait a minute. Jinxy!"

Jinxy popped in. "You called, young mistress?"

"Jinxy, can you get us some shovels?"

"Certainly, Mistress Lily!" The elf vanished and then appeared moments later with two child sized shovels.

"Thanks!" Lily took one and handed the other to Severus. "All right, where is this treasure supposed to be?"

"Over here." Severus found where they had originally started to dig. He pointed to it, the dirt still looked slightly disturbed.

"All right, give me a minute to remember . . ." Lily shut her eyes and concentrated. The charm was one she remembered doing long ago, in her first life, when she had buried her journal so the Marauders wouldn't find it. The charm's key word had been . . . " _Excavato!_ " She pointed her finger at her shovel, and chanted the word.

Blue sparkles covered the shovel and made it glow.

Lily grabbed it and started digging. The enchanted shovel now bit through the dirt like a hot knife through butter. She dug easily and quickly.

"Lily! Do mine, so I can help!" Severus cried.

Lily continued digging, the dirt mounding up behind her.

"Lily!" Severus shouted exasperatedly. When she still didn't respond, he decided to try the charm himself. He pointed his finger, concentrated, and said firmly, " _Excavato!_ "

Blue sparks shot out and covered his shovel too. As he began to dig, he called over to Lily, "Where'd you learn that one?"

"I don't remember where, just how," she replied.

Soon they had a hole about four feet deep.

Panting, they quit digging and rested.

"Sev, I don' think there's anything down here," Lily said, wiping her brow, dirt smeared across her face.

"I think there is. We just . . . need to keep going."

"How? We're too small to dig any deeper," Lily pointed out.

Severus thought for a moment. "What if . . . you asked Jinxy to come help you? She could dig deeper than we could with the shovel."

Lily considered. She didn't like asking the elf for so many favors. Still, it wasn't like it was wrong to ask her to help. "Okay. Jinxy!"

Jinxy appeared. "What does Miss Lily need?"

Lily told her.

The elf hesitated. "Miss Lily, are you sure you is allowed to do this? Won't Master Lucius be angry that you have dug up the yard?"

"Uh . . . we'll tell him it was all our idea. You won't get in trouble. Promise!" Lily reassured her.

The elf nodded, she could hardly refuse a command from a family member. Then she took the shovel and jumped into the hole and started to dig. Dirt flew out of the hole rapidly, until they heard a distinct clang as the shovel struck something.

"What was that?" Severus called.

"There is a metal box down here, sir!" Jinxy called to them.

"Bring it up! Bring it up!" Lily clapped her hands eagerly, her green eyes shining.

Jinxy dug the box up and blinked out of the hole. When she appeared in front of them, she knelt and presented the box to her mistress.

Lily took the box reverently. It was made of some kind of metal and it had a small lock on it. "Oh, blast it! Now how do we open it?"

"Let me try an Unlocking charm," Severus said. " _Alohamora!"_

But this time his magic refused to respond, and the lock barely glowed before the magic vanished.

"Ah, my magic's gone on the fritz again," Severus grumbled, glaring at his hand. Sometimes he could cast as well as he had as an adult and other times he could barely summon up anything. Harry said it was because Severus' magical core wasn't fully functioning yet.

"Try again, Sev!"

Severus did. "It's no use, Lil. My magic's not responding. You try."

But Lily had no better luck, despite her former aptitude.

They stared glumly at the box, disappointed.

Dismayed, Lily looked about at the heaps of dirt and said, "We'd better try and put most of this dirt back before somebody sees."

Severus nodded. The Malfoy's backyard did look like a construction site in this corner. He began to fill in the hole.

They had gotten most of the hole filled in when footsteps came across the lawn and they heard a stern voice say, "Great Merlin! Severus Snape and Lily Evans, what _have_ you done?"

Severus gulped and looked up to find a very irate Lucius staring down at them, along with Harry. "Uh . . . Lily and I went digging for buried treasure, Lucius. You know the old legend that Draconis talks about? That there was an ancient spellbook buried on the estate? Well, it's true! See, there it is!" He pointed to the box they couldn't open.

"I wanted to see if we could find it, Grandpa," Lily chimed in. "And we did!"

"You also dug up Narcissa's lawn and gotten yourselves all filthy," Harry said, his hands on his hips. He was trying very hard to maintain a stern demeanor, but seeing the normally neat and proper Lily and his mostly obedient son covered in mud and looking like refugees from a cave in made him want to laugh instead. "Who said you could do that, Severus?"

Severus bit his lip. He had the feeling he was in trouble. "Err . . . nobody. When I was here with Alby we tried to find it but we couldn't." He looked up at Lucius and said softly, "You never said we _couldn't_ keep on looking, Lucius."

"I never said you _could_ either, little snake," Lucius reminded him. He was familiar with how a Slytherin child's mind worked. "How _did_ you manage to dig that hole, anyway?"

"We used a charm on the shovels, Grandpa. I cast it." Lily told him, sending him a pleading look.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And what charm was that, little one?"

"It was a charm to make a shovel dig better," she explained.

Lucius was impressed despite his anger. "I always knew she was brilliant," he whispered proudly to Harry. "Shall we see what's in the box? We can punish them afterwards."

Harry slowly nodded. "You two finish filling in the hole."

The two obeyed. As they shoveled the dirt back, Severus asked, "Are we in trouble?"

"Yes, but never mind that now. Finish this!"

Severus bit his lip and obeyed. He wondered if digging up the yard without asking was bad enough to warrant no supper and a smacking. He hoped not, since they were also trying to clean up the mess.

"It was my fault, Uncle Harry," Lily said. "I was the one who got Jinxy to bring me the shovels."

"That may be so, but you're both responsible for your own actions. And Severus knows better than to dig up a lawn without permission." Harry told her. He was trying to think up a suitable punishment. But his curiosity at the box was interfering.

Once nearly all the dirt was back in place, Harry stepped on it to pack it down. "There! Now, let's get you two in a bath. You need a good hot bath to get clean."

They picked up their mud splattered charges and carried them inside the manor. Lucius had the mysterious box tucked under an arm. Lucius went into his bathroom with Lily and Harry led Severus into the bathroom next to Cory's room.

Harry ran the water and told Severus to get undressed.

Severus did so slowly, then asked Harry, "How much trouble am I in?"

Harry sighed. "You'll have to wait and see. Now get in the tub."

Severus stepped into the warm water, not really liking the sound of that statement. Now he wasn't sure if he would be grounded or forbidden to make potions with Lily for a week, or maybe even given a spanking. He began to scrub himself with the soapy cloth Harry handed him.

Harry gently lathered Severus' hair and washed it. He did that twice.

Severus looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I just wanted to find the book. I didn't mean to make a mess."

"Nevertheless, that's what happened. You should have asked permission first. You could have gotten hurt if you'd fallen in that hole. Broken your leg or arm."

Severus hung his head. "Yessir." He could have told Harry about Jinxy, but like Lily, didn't want the elf to get in trouble.

"I'm surprised at you, Severus. Are you becoming more like Alby?"

"I don't know," was all he could say. He knew that as an adult he wouldn't have gotten carried away like that. But there was something about the lure of a magical spellbook that set his heart to racing and made him become impulsive, just like the six-year-old he was. "Can we open the box at least? Before you punish me?"

"Yes." Harry agreed, still uncertain what to do. Maybe he would discuss it with Lucius. "Finish up, Severus. You don't have time to play in the bath, we need to get home."

Severus hurried.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Meanwhile, Lily was also being scolded by her grandfather. "Child, if you wanted to search for buried treasure, all you had to do was tell me, instead of digging up half the yard."

Lily looked at him ruefully, soaps suds in her hair. "But you wouldn't have believed us, Grandpa. Sev said you didn't believe him the first time. You said Draconis lied."

"Actually, your father said that. Because it's true, that skull has lied on occasion and no one has ever found Derek Malfoy's spellbook, and there have been members of the family who have looked for it." Lucius said, rinsing off her hair with a pitcher of water.

"Maybe they didn't look hard enough. Or listen to what Draconis said."

"Perhaps. In any case, we don't even know what is in that box. It could be the book . . . or it could be something else."

"Like jewels and gold?"

"Possibly." Lucius sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that the treasure might have been booby trapped, Lily? It could have had harmful curses on it, and you might have died trying to open it. That is why if you ever find something like that again, you must get an adult immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Grandpa, are you mad at me?" she sniffled a little.

"I'm . . . more disappointed than angry with you, Lily," Lucius said. "Next time think before you rush into things." He examined his granddaughter then said, "Come on, out of the tub with you. You're all clean."

He helped her out of the tub, then had Jinxy bring in new clothes for her to wear. He would have to discuss a fitting punishment with Harry for his little imp.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Once they were both dressed, Harry and Lucius told Severus and Lily to go and sit on the couch and be still. The two obeyed, giving each other nervous glances. Then the adults left the room, leaving the box on the table in front of the children.

The two partners in mischief just sat there, staring at the box, and wondering how much trouble they were in.

In the kitchen, Harry and Lucius had put up a bubble of Silence and were discussing what sort of punishment they should give their treasure hunting kids.

" . . . could have been hurt if one of them had fallen in the hole," Harry reminded Lucius.

"True, but neither of them seemed to realize that. It wasn't as if they did something they knew was forbidden or dangerous." Lucius argued.

"That's the odd thing. Severus normally doesn't do things like that. Impulsive things, I mean."

"I believe that Lily had something to do with that. I've noticed that she can be very impulsive sometimes," Lucius snorted. "She has a lot of influence on Severus, Harry. He practically worshipped her in his former life. I think a part of him still does, and that causes him to quit using his head."

"Maybe, but Severus told me it was his idea to look for the book again. I don't think he was just following Lily, Lucius. He knows right from wrong. Maybe this is just a sign that he's becoming more like a child. You know how children are."

"I do. I think that those two are going to give us gray hairs, Harry." Lucius chuckled. "Now, what shall we do with our young explorers?"

"Well . . . I don't think what they did merits a trip over our knees, this time. How about writing, "I will think before I act" twenty-five times tonight?"

"Yes, and a twenty minute time out and no brewing potions tomorrow?" Lucius said.

"That's fair." Harry agreed.

"Now, shall we put ourselves out of our misery and go and open that box?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

They headed back into the den, and found the two children still sitting bolt upright on the couch, looking apprehensive.

Lucius cleared his throat. "We've decided to open the box first before issuing punishments." He pointed his wand at the innocent looking box and chanted several spells to dispel curses and dark magic, just in case. Finally, he cast an Unlocking charm on it.

The box's lock slipped open and fell on the floor. Lucius carefully opened the lid.

Inside was a covering of thick black velvet. Lucius tugged it off to reveal a small book with wooden panels front and back, the pages glued together along the spine. The wood glistened, looking as if it had been lacquered. It was carved, with a simple pattern of vines and leaves along the bottom of the cover, and a snake winding its way across the top. In the middle was a star-shaped pattern with runes on either side.

Lucius traced the two runes and whispered, "After all this time . . . my ancestor's spellbook. The Booke of Secrets," he murmured. He opened it, the pages crackled slightly, but the parchment had been spelled to preserve it and the writing was as clear and sharp as ever.

"Can I see?" Severus jumped up and tried to pull the book down so he could read it.

Lucius swatted his hand away. "No, boy! These spells are too advanced for you to study. They require a master's perusal."

Severus bit back a yelp. He glared at his old friend. "I _was_ a master wizard! Or have you forgotten, old friend?"

" _Was_ being the key word there," Lucius interjected. "You aren't that now."

Severus stamped a foot. He felt betrayed. "I can still comprehend what's in there, Lucius. I'm not stupid just because I'm little now."

"You aren't up to casting the spells in here, Severus, so best to not even look, lest you be tempted," Lucius told him. "Besides, this book belongs to my family, I should examine it first."

"Fine! Be that way," Severus growled, furious. He had found the bloody thing and all he wanted to do was look at it. He wasn't going to try anything with it, for Merlin's sake!

"Severus," Harry interrupted. "You don't talk to adults that way. Now apologize."

Severus' chin came up. "Why? He's treating me like I'm an imbecile."

"No, he's treating you like a child," Harry corrected. "Now apologize."

"No."

"Severus, must I count to three?"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. His dark eyes flashed rebellion. He didn't care what Harry did to him, he _wasn't_ going to apologize because he didn't say things he didn't mean. And Lucius had insulted him first.

Lily was growing alarmed. She didn't know why Lucius wouldn't let them look at the book, it was ridiculous, because they couldn't cast the spells, their magic wasn't strong enough yet. They both knew that. She could understand why Severus was mad, but she didn't want him to get in more trouble than they were already in. She slid off the couch and hissed in Severus' ear, "Sev, please! Just say you're sorry. Who cares if you don't mean it? Otherwise Harry will spank you."

"So what?" Severus hissed back. "I don't care."

"Please, Sev? I don't want him to hurt you. I remember . . . your father . . . please? For me?" Lily begged, tears in her eyes.

Severus could never resist that particular look. He wished they were alone, so he could explain that Harry would never beat him like Tobias had. But they weren't and all he could do was swallow his pride and say through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry, Lucius."

Lucius nodded, then placed the book back in the velvet wrap and into the box. He was going to hide the book, just in case. He sent it into his study with a quick wave of his wand. Then he turned back to his granddaughter and said, "While I am grateful that this heirloom was found, you still did something you know was wrong, even dangerous. Harry and I both agree that you two deserve the following punishment—tonight you will write _I will think before I act_ twenty-five times, you will also get a twenty minute time out to think about what you should have done differently, and lastly, you will not be brewing potions tomorrow."

Both children looked dismayed and upset.

"No potions?" they cried in tandem. "But . . . that's . . ."

"To make you remember to think before you act," Harry interjected. He knew that taking away their favorite pastime would impress on them the folly of their actions even more than a spanking. "Lucius, we've got to be going. Do you want me to Floo Lily back to school?"

"No, Harry. I'll take her. I need to tell Draco about the Booke of Secrets," Lucius demurred. He put an arm about Lily, who was pouting.

Harry tossed some Floo powder down into the fireplace and said, "Potter quarters, Hogwarts!" The flames turned green and he took Severus' hand and stepped through the Floo.

When they emerged in the sitting room, they found it empty. Harry could hear Ginny in the bedroom, singing softly, probably trying to put Indigo to sleep. He looked down at Severus, who was wearing a mulish expression on his face. "Would you like to start your lines now, or wait till after dinner?"

"I'll do them now," the boy sighed. "Are we really not brewing tomorrow?"

"Yes. That's your punishment for almost risking your life."

"I'd rather have been spanked."

"I know. Too bad." Harry pointed to the coffee table. "Sit down and start writing." Harry Summoned an inkwell and a quill and parchment.

Severus walked over and sat on the couch. He began writing, wondering where his brother was. He heard Harry go into the bedroom and the soft sound of Ginny talking to her husband. He bit his lip and wished his guardian wasn't so intuitive regarding punishments. Then he continued to write rapidly across the parchment. With every stroke of the quill, he was reminded to think next time, and not be carried away by emotion. Even so, he knew that if not for him, the Booke of Secrets would have been forever lost, and one day he would read what was in its pages. Lucius owed him that much.

Harry emerged from the bedroom. "Ginny's putting Indi to sleep, and Alby's already taking a nap. That train show wore him out, I guess."

Severus said nothing, continuing to write. After a few moments, he set down the quill. "I'm finished."

Harry picked it up and counted briefly, then he said, "Good job. Now go to your room and think about what you've done and why you won't be doing it again."

Severus obeyed, finding Alby sound asleep on the opposite bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor, his mind running in circles. After the bath, he was sleepy, and without meaning to, he nodded off.

When Harry came in to tell them dinner was on the table, he found both boys sound asleep. He considered waking them, then decided it was better to let them sleep. One missed meal wouldn't kill them and he didn't want to deal with grumpy cranky children. So he pulled off Severus' trainers, and Transfigured both boys' clothing into pajamas, then tucked them into bed.

Tonight, Ginny and he would have a dinner for two, and enjoy some adult conversation. He wondered if her visit to the Burrow had been as eventful as his had been to Malfoy Manor. He quietly shut the door and cast a Silence ward on it, making certain the boys wouldn't be awakened by any loud noises.

Ginny looked up as Harry returned alone. "Where are Sevvy and Alby?"

"Out like lights. And we are alone at last, love."

Ginny grinned at him. "Let's celebrate, Harry," she suggested with a wicked smirk.

"My thoughts exactly," he returned her smile with one of his own. "But first, let's eat."

Ginny passed him the plate of cracker coated chicken. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to spend time alone with her husband, and she was going to savor every minute of this night.


	42. Quidditch Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters, Lupins, Weasleys and Malfoys go to a Quidditch game with their Christmas tickets and of course something goes wrong!

Severus hovered over the bouncy seat where his baby sister was lying, keeping the small one occupied while Ginny cooked dinner. Today had been one of the most boring days of school in his life, mostly because he had not been allowed to brew any sort of potion or even write down a recipe. Instead they had reviewed the history of Hogwarts which Severus knew already and so did Lily. Severus knew it was mere busy work, because of their punishment for digging up the lawn at Malfoy Manor and he huffed and moped his way through it. Never had class dragged so long since his rebirth. But finally Harry had taken pity on them and let them practice some small Defense spells and flown with them.

When it came time for a short study period before dinner, Severus wrote a short note to Lily, reassuring her that Harry was not at all like Tobias Snape.

_Lil,_

_I know you were worried about me yesterday, that Harry would hurt me if he punished me, but you shouldn't be. Before I came to live with him, he promised he would never beat me the way my father did. He knows what went on then, and he swore if he ever spanks me, it'll only be five swats with his hand over clothes and that's all. Harry doesn't like to use a lot of corporal punishment and in fact hardly ever does so. I trust him to be fair and honest with me, I would never allow anyone to smack me around again. Harry's a better father than my own ever was._

_Sev_

Lily looked up at him from across the kitchen table when she had finished reading his note. Now she felt bad for misjudging Harry, but given what had happened to her best friend last time . . . she just wanted to make sure Severus was safe and happy in his new life. She picked up her quill, and replied:

_Sev,_

_I didn't mean to sound like Harry was a nasty git like your dad, because I know that's not true. But sometimes when grown men get angry, it scares me. And Harry does have a temper, so please forgive me for being scared for you. There's still that odd connection between us, and I know he'd never harm a child, that he loves me and you too, but like I said, I just got scared, and I didn't want you to get a spanking._

_Although, looking back on it, maybe a spanking wouldn't have been as bad as not having potions class. Today was so boring! I wish we could see what all was in that book we found. But Grandpa hid it somewhere and I'm not allowed in his study alone, so I can't even look for it. And if he ever catches me in there, I have a feeling he'd take me over his knee. Or my dad would. So that's out. Maybe I can convince my dad to at least let us see what's inside it, it's not like we can cast anything anyway._

_Lily_

Severus flashed her a covert grin and scribbled back:

_Lily,_

_It's okay, I understand. See if you can convince Draco to just flip through the book and maybe tell us if there's any interesting potion recipes or defense spells inside. Sometimes Lucius can be an overprotective pain in the behind! Did you finish your Charms yet?_

_Sev_

_Sev,_

_Almost. Well, at least we have the Quidditch game tomorrow to look forward to. I can't wait. I feel like I've been waiting forever._

_Lily_

The tickets they had all received for presents were supposed to be for a Quidditch game during the Christmas holidays. But due to a strike by the players, the game had been cancelled. They had finally resolved the matter and now the game was on tomorrow. Finally! Severus hoped that nothing else happened to delay the game.

All too soon, it was time for Lily to go home, and Harry Flooed her back to the Malfoy quarters in the dungeons. Now he stood next to Indi's bouncy seat and poked the baby gently in the tummy, making her squeal with delight. She reached out her small hand and grabbed Severus' finger in her hand.

"Hey, pretty lady," he spoke softly to her. "Do you like it when I do that? Huh?" He playfully ran his hand down her little chest, tickling her ribs.

Indigo giggled loudly, waving her fists and feet in the air, her blue eyes sparkling as she gazed up at her elder brother.

Severus grinned at her. He loved to hear her laugh, loved playing with her. He had not expected to grow so attached to her so quickly, he wasn't used to babies, but somehow his little sister had managed to grab on to his heart and hold it fast. He knew then that he would protect her with his life if need be, as he would Alby.

He picked up a soft stuffed ball and gave it to her. "Here you go, Indi. Squeeze it."

The baby tried to grasp the ball, and Severus playfully pulled it just out of reach. When she reached for it, he let her grab onto it for a few seconds before pulling it away again. "Go on and get it, baby. Good job!"

Indigo grabbed the colorful toy and gummed on it.

While she was doing that, Alby came home from school. He immediately dumped his bookbag down and made a beeline for the loo. Once he was finished, he then headed into the kitchen to get a glass of milk and snatch a shortbread from the plate on the table. "Hi, Mum!"

Ginny turned from frying chicken at the stove and smiled. "Hi, Al! How was your day?"

"It was good. Today we learned about picking the right kind of feather for quills and how to write everybody's name in our family. But I could already write my name, 'cause Sevvy teached me."

"You mean Sevvy _taught_ you."

"That's what I just said."

Ginny shook her head. "No, the past tense of teach is taught, not teached."

"Oh. Why?"

"It just is." She gave him a hug. "Have any homework?"

"Just some addition. I can do that sleeping." Alby said. "Where's Sevvy?"

"Playing with your sister."

Alby hurried from the kitchen, spotting Severus beside the bouncy chair. "Hi, Sevvy! Hi, Indi!" He knelt beside the baby and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The baby smelled good, like lilacs and baby powder.

Indi tried to pull his hair, then squalled a little when Alby lifted his head. "No, no pulling hair, that hurts!"

The baby's face screwed up into a red grimace and she started to cry.

Alby looked concerned by her distress and quickly picked up a soft rattle and gave it to her. "Here, play with this, Indi. It's better than my hair."

Indigo grasped the rattle in her tiny fists and waved it a little. Then she brought it to her mouth and sucked on it.

Alby sighed in relief. "Merlin, can she scream."

Severus nodded. "She's got the biggest mouth in Hogwarts," he said proudly.

"She's lucky she's cute," Alby said. "Otherwise nobody'd want to be around her."

" _I_ would," Severus said loyally. He gently stroked the soft fuzz on the top of her head and started the bouncer rocking. "What's for dinner?"

"Fried chicken, I think," Alby answered. "Where's Daddy?"

"Gone to talk to Draco about something. Probably the Quidditch game tomorrow."

"I can't wait! We got the best seats, right behind the goal post. We can see it all!" Alby was so excited he was practically jumping in place.

Severus smiled at his little brother's eagerness. "It should be fun."

"I wonder if they have Supersonic Chili Chips."

"What in heaven's name is that?"

"Sirius tol' me about it. He said the last time he went to a Quidditch match with Uncle Remus and his brothers, they ordered it from the food stand. It's chips with melted cheese and chili on top. He said they were really good."

Severus shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wait and see. You stay here with the baby, Al. I need to go set the table."

As he was walking into the kitchen he heard Indigo squeal and Alby say, "Ow! You hit me in the nose! Is that nice? For an itty bitty baby, you sure know how to hit."

Indigo giggled.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Quidditch pitch_

_The next day:_

The stands were packed when the five friends arrived with their children in tow and fought to find their seats. Draco had Cory and Lily, Harry took Alby and Sevvy, Ron was with Rose, Neville with Frankie, and Remus with Teddy, Sirius, and Jamie. Remus warned everyone to hold hands with each other and an adult, so as not to get separated by the crowd. As they made their way to their seats, sometimes shoving to get through and stay together, someone stepped on Frankie's foot. She immediately started crying and Neville ended up picking her up and holding her.

When they finally reached their seats, they discovered some were already occupied by two skinny teenagers wearing black jackets and sporting Mohawks and a number of piercings. "Excuse me," began Remus politely. "But I believe you are sitting in the wrong seats. Those seats are reserved for us."

One of the boys looked up with an insolent sneer on his lips. "I don't think so, Grandpa. We were here first."

"Yeah, why don't you go and sit up there? You'll see better!" said his companion, then he began to laugh loudly. He pointed to seats much higher up in the stands. Then he put his booted feet up on top of the seat back in front of him.

Remus was about to say something angrily, but Draco beat him to it. He put a hand on one of the kids' shoulder and said menacingly, "Kid, if I were you, I'd get your skinny ass up and go sit where you're supposed to. Before I throw you off the balcony."

The kid turned slowly and met Draco's eyes, which were like two chips of ice. He gulped sharply. "W-who are you?"

"The name's Malfoy," Draco drawled menacingly. "Now beat it!"

The kid Draco was holding went pale as milk, then he got up and dragged his companion up too. "C'mon, Luke. Let's get out of here. We don't want to make him mad."

"Huh? But . . ."

The kid leaned down and whispered something in his friend's ear.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, sir!" babbled Luke. "We didn't know."

The two kids turned and bolted up the stairs.

Ron looked over at Draco. "What was that all about?"

Draco lofted an eyebrow. "Surely, Weasley, you remember what sort of reputation my family had. And why. Well, so do they." He sat down in one of the seats the kid had vacated, then beckoned for Cory and Lily to come down.

Lily sat next to Severus, then Cory was next to him and Alby. Frankie and Rosie were next, then came Teddy, Jamie and Sirius. Harry sat next to Sirius and Neville, Ron, and Remus.

Of course, as soon as they had settled down, the concession wizard came around selling butterbeer, pumpkin juice, lemonade, and coffee. There were also giant pretzels, popcorn, peanuts, chocolate bars and lolly pops. Another wizard was selling sausage on a roll with peppers, chicken sandwiches, and hamburgers and chips.

The aromas were tantalizing, and the children began clamoring for food and snacks.

"Dad, I'm starving!" Sirius whimpered. "Can I have some butterbeer and a hamburger?"

"I want a big pretzel, Dad," Rosie whined.

"I want a pretzel and a chocolate bar," Frankie added.

"Daddy, can I have some popcorn with butter, please?" Cory asked.

"Me too!" Lily cried. "Sev, do you want to share with me?"

"Sure. But I'm thirsty. Harry, can I have a large lemonade?"

"Daddy, I want a sausage with chips," Jamie begged. His mouth was watering.

"I want caramel corn," Teddy pleaded.

"I wanna a hamburger and chips too!" Alby shouted.

"Everybody, quiet!" Harry ordered. All the children grew still. "Right now, it's only the first part of the game. Too early to eat lunch. So, why don't you all get a snack now, and then you can get sandwiches and hamburgers later?" At some of their groans, he added, "No need to worry, they have plenty of food, so nothing's going to run out."

Jamie and Alby pouted a little, but in the end they ordered some popcorn.

"My treat," Harry said, and paid for the lot before his friends could protest.

"Harry, you didn't have to do that," Ron protested. "We're not broke."

"I know, Ron. But I felt like it. You can all pay for lunch, if you want."

"We'll treat you and your sons," Draco said firmly.

Lily tugged on Draco's sleeve. "Dad, when's the game going to start?"

"Soon, princess. Just be patient and eat your popcorn," he told her softly. Then he took a handful of it and ate some. "You don't mind sharing, do you?" he asked slyly.

Lily shook her head. "You already ate it, Dad, so how could I mind?"

Draco snickered. "You are too quick, Lily." He gently tweaked her nose.

"Here, Sev," Lily offered him the popcorn container.

Severus took some, he also had a pretzel and some lemonade. He waited quietly for the ref to come out on the field, and then the parade of teams.

This was an international Quidditch match, so it was Puddlemere United with their blue robes with golden bulrushes vs. the US team Fitchburg Finches, who had red robes with a yellow finch on the right breast. The Finches had a top player on their team, Seeker Maximus Brankovitch III, who had won the US Cup seven times.

Neville nudged Ron. "Hey, doesn't Oliver Wood play for Puddlemere?"

"Used to. He was reserve Keeper. But now he plays for the Magpies as Keeper," Ron replied.

"Who do you think will win?"

"Odds are it'll be pretty even, unless Brankovitch spots the Snitch early. He's got a Firebolt, so you'd better watch him. He's wicked fast."

Neville nodded. He had never been the Quidditch fanatic Ron, Draco, or even Harry was, but he did enjoy a well played game every so often. However the best part of this day was spending time with his friends and his daughter.

The game began, and it was as fast paced as Ron had warned. Both Seekers were in top form and so were the Chasers. If not for the announcer, Neville would have had trouble figuring out who was who on the teams.

Cory grew so excited he spilled his popcorn all over the ground. He stared in dismay at his treat and started to sniffle. "My popcorn!" he wailed.

Alby nudged his friend and whispered, "Hey, Cory, don't cry. You can have some of mine." He offered Cory his rather large container.

"Really? Thanks, Alby." Cory gave him a grateful smile and took some popcorn and ate it.

The Lupin brothers were screaming and waving pennants for Puddlemere United. Cory supposed he should be rooting for his country's team, but the truth was he liked the Finches better. Especially Maximus.

Lily also liked the handsome Seeker, and Seveus admired how quick he was upon the Firebolt.

"Oh, Sev, I hope he wins!" she clapped. "I think he's better than the Puddlemere Seeker."

Severus nodded. "I agree. But Puddlemere's Chasers are good too."

They watched, practically on the edge of their seats, as the Quaffle was passed back and forth between the Finches, and then one young woman took it down towards the rings, her face filled with determination. Suddenly, a large man from Puddlemere rushed her, slamming his shoulder into her and causing her to drop the Quaffle.

Another Puddlemere Chaser swooped down and caught it.

The fans of the American team were crying foul and Cory was howling, "Cheater! That's no fair!"

"He could have killed her, that stupid dolt!" Lily yelled, shaking her fist at the Puddlemere Chaser.

"Sometimes that's the only way those big dunderheads know how to play, by throwing their weight around," Severus sneered. "Bad form, you twit!" he cried.

The referee called a penalty against the British team and they got a red card. The Chaser who had committed the foul was pulled and a replacement sent in.

By half time, the score was Puddlemere 20-Finches-30. A very close game indeed.

Ron quickly ordered lunch for the Potters and also himself and Rose. They ate and then the dads decided to take their kids to use the bathroom while there was still time. Of course there were lines, but some kind adults were willing to let Frankie, Rose, and Lily go ahead of them.

Ron and Neville waited for the girls outside the bathroom, while Draco took Cory and Alby and Remus took Teddy in the men's room. Meanwhile, Harry was standing on line with Severus, Sirius, and Jamie, getting the boys more drinks.

Jamie, bored with waiting so long, slipped out of line and went over to the booth next door, looking at the shirts for sale. There were dozens of Quidditch jerseys and jumpers, not just of the teams playing today, but all the teams. The littlest Lupin just stared up at all the colorful robes , shirts, and other sports memorabilia, sighing in longing.

Harry had just paid for the drinks and started to hand them out when he noticed Jamie was no longer beside him. He turned to look for the boy, and found him staring at the Quidditch booth. Harry heaved a sigh of relief and gave Sirius Jamie's butterbeer. "Here, go give this to your brother."

He put a hand on Severus' shoulder to move him out of the crowd. They were jostled by impatient people trying to get refreshments. For an instant, Severus was pulled away from Harry, and lost him in the crowd. He began to shout for his guardian. "Harry! Harry, where are you?"

There were so many people, and Severus couldn't see much beyond robes and legs. Finally he broke free of the crowd and stood panting in a small space. He saw Sirius and Jamie still standing at the Quidditch booth, sipping their butterbeers and that made him feel relieved to see a familiar face. Then he caught sight of Harry, leaning against a pole, looking concerned and worried.

Severus felt a relief so great he almost burst into tears. He wasn't lost. He had found Harry. "Harry!" he cried, then he raced up to Harry and threw his arms about his leg. He felt tears prickle his eyes.

"Sevvy! There you are!" Harry exclaimed. "I was just going to cast a Locator Charm. Are you all right?"

"I am now," Severus murmured into Harry's middle.

Harry picked him up and held him. "Thank goodness!"

Just then Ron appeared, holding Rose and with Lily and Frankie walking next to him. He was looking down at Lily and smiling at something they were discussing.

There came a strange whizzing noise and then a practice Bludger came out of nowhere, hit enthusiastically by some indulged child.

It struck Ron in the head and he toppled to the ground like a shot.

Rosie hit the ground too and began to scream hysterically. "Dad! My daddy!" She was scraped and bruised, but all she cared about was her father, lying so still on the ground.

"Ron!" Harry cried, rushing over with Severus in his arms. He set the boy down so he could examine Ron, who was out cold.

Severus grabbed Lily's hand, she was crying.

So was Frankie.

Rose was still hysterical, and Draco reached over to pick her up and get her out of the way.

Neville did the same with Frankie.

"What happened to Uncle Ron?" cried Alby.

"He got hit in the head with a rogue Bludger," Severus said. "I think they need to take him to the hospital."

Cory and Alby gasped.

Harry looked up from Ron and said, "Nev, we need to get him to St. Mungos."

"I'll take him, along with Rose and Frankie. Would someone please call Hermione?"

"I'll do that," Draco said quickly. "Harry, will he be all right?"

"It's hard to tell. He could be fine . . . then again, he might have complications. We'll have to wait and see."

"I hope he's all right," Lily saod worriedly.

Harry had conjured a stretcher and placed Ron on it. Severus glanced away and saw James and Sirius still arguing over something. He saw a small ragged young boy push past them and continue walking down the trail.

Jamie finally made up his mind and reached for his wallet, only to find it was gone. "Oh, no! My wallet!"

Sirius whirled and looked down at the ground. He didn't see any wallet. "When did you have it last?"

"Just now."

"Bloody pickpocket!" He looked at his brother. "I can track him."

"How, with so many people?"

"Like this," then Sirius blurred into his dog form.

Ignoring the gaping stares of Severus and Lily, Padfoot trotted up the pavement, pausing every now and then to sniff the ground. He galloped after the retreating pickpocket, furious that the kid had dared to pick on his brother. Ears flopping, he closed the gap between himself and the thief.

Filled with the joy of the hunt, Sirius forgot to pay attention to his surroundings. All he wanted was to grab the thief and make him return the money he'd stolen.

But the thief was clever, and soon disappeared into the massive crowd. Padfoot whimpered and cast about, trying to find the scent again. It was very frustrating.

People tried to pet the cute puppy, he enjoyed the way they scratched his head and neck. But then he reminded himself he was on a mission.

He trotted after the thief, not really paying attention to where he was going, just concentrating on the pickpocket.

He followed the thief outside the Quidditch pitch and down a dingy street, but the trail ended abruptly.

Padfoot sat down and whined, he was unsure of where he was, alone and scared. It was dark and he was shivering in the garbage strewn alley. He would have turned away and tried to backtrack, but he was frightened of being a kid in this neighborhood. Some sixth sense warned him to not shift back and so he stayed a puppy.

He sniffed the air and started heading down the alleyway, which appeared to be old and decrepit. Within seconds Sirius was lost.

**A/N: I'm not too good writing Quidditch chapters since I'm the world's worst sports fan, so I struggled a little with this one. Also, since this is an international game, I added in penalties, because I feel all sports need them and I don't know why Quidditch doesn't have them, they need them. So, they have red and yellow cards.**

**Next: Poor Sirius is lost! Will he ever find the way home?**


	43. Puppy Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has an adventure of his own as Padfoot

Remus emerged from the bathroom with Teddy in tow and stared in shock at the sight that met his eyes. There was Ron, lying on a stretcher, a huge knot on the side of his head, obviously unconscious. Neville stood on one side, hugging Rosie and Frankie, who were both crying. Draco and Harry were looking down at Ron with concerned expressions. Cory clung to Draco's leg, looking as if he wanted to start bawling too. Severus and Lily were standing beside each other, hugging each other. Remus saw Jamie next to a booth with Quidditch memorabilia.

"Harry, what in hell happened?" he cried.

"A rogue Bludger nailed Ron in the head. He's been out since it happened, about three minutes ago. Nev's going to take him to St. Mungos with Rose and Frankie. I was going to go along, Draco's already called Hermione, she said she'll meet us at the hospital."

"Of all the horrible things!" Remus shook his head sadly. Then he looked about for his children. "Teddy, go and tell Jamie to come here. Where's Sirius?"

"I saw him with Jamie, over there," Harry answered, pointing towards Jamie.

"Uncle Remmy, Sirius is gone," Lily spoke up. "He turned into a black puppy and ran off."

"He _what_?" Remus gasped, feeling his stomach start to cramp with fear. He knew Sirius was an Animagus, of course, but he didn't know Sirius still had his Animagus ability at this age.

"He turned into a dog and ran away," Severus added. "Lily and I saw it."

Remus groaned. This was all he needed!

Just then Jamie came up and tugged on Remus' sleeve. "Daddy, Sirius was helpin' me. He didn't run away, he was chasing a robber. A kid stole my wallet. Sirius was trying to get it back."

Remus gazed into his youngest's eyes. He saw immediately that Jamie wasn't trying to cover up anything. "Merlin's beard! What was he thinking?"

"Sirius used to be an Auror, right?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, he still remembers that time, and an Auror tracks down criminals. He probably figured he could get Jamie's wallet back easy." Harry suspected.

"But he's just a kid, Harry! Seven years old!" Remus exclaimed.

"I know that and you know that, but Sirius has forgotten that." Harry remarked. "Severus does it all the time. It's because he still has his adult memories. And he reacts like the adult he used to be, not a child. Like I said, Severus does it all the time, especially when we're brewing potions."

"What am I going to do?" Remus asked, frustrated. "This is a big city, he could be anywhere."

Harry thought quickly. "Okay. Neville and Draco, could you take Ron to the hospital? Along with Rosie, Frankie, and the two Lupin boys? Remus and I have to find Sirius. Oh, and would you please watch out for Sev, Albus, and Lily too? We'll meet you at the hospital, all right?"

"Sure, Harry," said Neville. "Good luck, Remus. Hope you find him soon." He levitated the stretcher and began to search for a fireplace.

Remus drew his wand and began to chant a Four Points spell. "Point me Sirius Black."

His wand spun about on his palm and wouldn't settle. Remus stared at it in dismay. "Why isn't it working, damn it all?" he practically screamed. His son was lost somewhere and now his locator spell was malfunctioning.

Lily came up and tugged on his sleeve. "Uncle Remmy . . . I think I know why you can't find him."

"How?"

"B'cause you're trying to find Sirius, only Sirius is a puppy now. You have to look for a puppy."

"I . . . do?"

"Uh huh."

Remus thought about it. "Of course." He repeated the spell. "Point me Padfoot."

This time the wand pointed the way up the street. "Thank you, Lily. Merlin, but I'm totally losing it. Harry, he's this way."

Harry turned and called to his boys, "Behave, you two. I'll be back soon."

"Boy is _he_ gonna get it," Alby told Sev and Lily.

"I wager he won't be sitting down for a week once Remus gets hold of him," Severus stated. He always wondered how Black could be so dumb sometimes.

They followed Draco to where a portkey was and then they vanished.

Harry cast a locator spell as well, and felt it grab hold of Sirius, and drag him forward. He quickly started to run. Even though Sirius was still a puppy, that didn't mean he couldn't get in trouble.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Padfoot turned in a slow circle, his nose working overtime to separate out the smell of the boy that had snatched Jamie's wallet from the surrounding odors of dirt, rubbish, old food, and other unsavory scents. When he had been an Auror in his old life, he had prided himself on always getting his quarry, by virtue of his superior nose. Now, as a puppy, he still had his sense of smell, though it was not honed so keenly as it had been from years of tracking down criminals. Still, the area his quarry had gone into was not so large, and he began smelling eagerly.

He sneezed, some acrid odor tickled his nose, and he shook his head in disgust. He _had_ to get the wallet back for Jamie, he couldn't fail his little brother this way. The thief would be brought to justice, or his name wasn't Sirius Orion Black. But it wasn't his nose that aided him then, but his keen hearing.

Somewhere a door slammed, and Padfoot perked up an ear, listening hard. Then he heard voices, and one voice he recognized from following the thief down the street. The boy tended to talk to himself, and Padfoot remembered his voice. He quivered all over, then followed the boy's voice down the alley and to a side door. Rearing up, he scratched at the door and whined.

"What's that?" asked a slightly deeper voice, but one that was still childish.

"I dunno, Matt. Let me go see."

"No, stay here. Could be one of the Purple Crushers."

Padfoot whimpered louder, no one could resist an adorably cute starving puppy. He sat down and swished his tail back and forth, trying to look pitiful.

The door was yanked open and a lanky teenager of about fifteen peered out. "What the hell . . .?"

Padfoot whined and looked up at the boy, his brown eyes pleading.

The boy frowned. "What are you doing here, boy? Scat! I ain't got nothin' for you."

Padfoot panted and jumped up and licked the boy's hand. His wistful expression caused the boy to open the door wider, giving Padfoot the opening he'd been looking for. He wriggled inbetween the boy's legs and into the flat.

"Hey, get back here!" called the older teen.

Padfoot ignored him, crossing the bare floor and frisking up to the younger boy, wagging his tail.

"Wow, Matt! It's a dog!" exclaimed the thief, kneeling down to pet the puppy. Padfoot rolled over for a belly rub, whimpering happily. The boy scratched his belly and his tail thumped the ground ectstatically.

"Roger, don't start making friends with the mutt. We're not keeping it."

"Aww, but why?"

"'Cause we can't afford to, that's why."

"Yeah but with the money I nicked . . ."

"Still won't be enough." Matt shook his head.

"You're gonna kick him out on the street? Look at him, he'll starve! He's just a little puppy." Roger gave Matt a pleading look. "I ain't never had a dog before."

"And you're not now. He can take care of himself, everyone likes cute puppies."

Padfoot wriggled on the floor, enjoying the attention. He was waiting for the right moment to look for the wallet. His stomach growled.

"Hungry, aren't you, boy?" murmured the thief. "Me too. Here, let me give you half my burger."

"Don't you dare, Roger!"

The younger boy stiffened. "It's my burger, reckon I can do what I like with it." He stood up and went over to a cracked counter and began cutting the burger in half.

Padfoot sat up and sniffed, then he saw the wallet hanging partially out of the boy's pocket. He trotted over to the boy and sniffed at it.

"Okay, keep your fur on," Roger muttered, grinning. "Here."

The half a burger was tossed in the air.

Padfoot caught it easily and gulped the greasy cold burger down. It was delicious. Then he jumped up and snatched the wallet out of Roger's back pocket. Once he had the leather square clenched inbetween his teeth, Padfoot backed away and turned to run.

Roger turned to go pet him, and only when he leaned down did he see what the black puppy was holding. "Oh, bloody hell! Give that back, boy!" He lunged at the puppy.

Padfoot backed away and ran, straight for the half open door.

"Matt, get him! He's got the wallet!"

But the older teen wasn't fast enough.

Padfoot eluded his hands and shot out the door quicker than a greased pig.

"No! Damn dog, get over here!" screamed Matt, running after the fleeing mongrel.

But Padfoot was too quick, and started galloping down the alley, making a right down the stree and running for all he was worth.

Both Matt and Roger chased him, calling, "Here, puppy puppy! Bring that to me."

Padfoot ignored them. He had gotten the wallet back, now all he had to do was find his way back to the stadium. He ran faster, his paws eating up the ground.

He paused for a minute, setting the wallet down, because with it in his mouth he couldn't pant, which was how a dog cooled down. When he heard the boys' voices getting closer, he picked up the wallet and ran like crazy down the street. He had just turned the corner when he saw two men dressed in Auror uniforms up ahead. A whiff of them told him they were Dawlish and Hart, two of his old pals on the force. He paused to catch his breath and Matt and Roger appeared in the distance.

Padfoot glanced back, then began deliberately walking over to the Aurors. Considering the boys were thieves, he doubted they would follow. Wagging his tail hard, he frisked up to Dawlish and nuzzled him.

Dawlish, who liked dogs, knelt and petted his ears. "Hey, pup. Whatcha got there, huh?" Dawlish gently tugged the wallet from Padfoot's mouth and opened it. "Let's see who this belongs to." His eyebrows rose. "Why, it's little Jamie Lupin's wallet, Hart!"

"Hey, mister!" called Roger hopefully. "That dog took my wallet."

Dawlish looked up and frowned. "Really? That's clever kid, but you aren't the owner of this. Nice try."

"How would you know?"

"Because I happen to know whom this belongs to, and you aren't him." Dawlish said sternly. "Now get, before I arrest you."

Roger paled, then slowly backed away, turning and running as soon as he was a short distance away.

"That's what I thought," Hart said. "I'll bet that little sneak stole this wallet and the dog went and got it back."

"Probably. This is one smart dog. Ought to be on the force."

Padfoot barked and ran in a circle. _I was on the force, Dawlish. Don't you recognize me?_

He let the burly Auror pet him and jumped up and washed his face. Dawlish grinned and gave him a dog biscuit as a reward. The Auror always carried them to give to the Auror K9 Corp.

Padfoot gulped it down. Then he jumped up and snatched the wallet from Dawlish's hand. Much as he liked the Auror, he couldn't have Dawlish keep the wallet. He had to give it to Jamie himself.

"Hey, boy! Bring that back to me. That's got to be returned to Jamie Lupin."

Padfoot danced away as the Auror tried to grab the wallet. The dog wagged his tail in apology, then turned and ran past them down the street.

"Shoot! Where's that mutt going?" asked Hart.

"I'd say he's going back to his master."

"Should we chase him?"

"We'll never catch up to him. But we can follow him."

They began to walk after the black puppy.

Padfoot wasn't sure of where he was, so he just kept trotting down the street. This area was more populated and several people pointed and laughed upon seeing the puppy carrying a wallet.

"Looky there, Harve! A puppy with a wallet! Gonna buy a pint, dog?"

"Maybe he wants a burger with chips!"

Padfoot ignored them, even though he was starving. He tried not to drool on the wallet.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Some ten minutes later, Harry and Remus followed the tracking spell to the two Aurors.

"Hey, Dawlish and Hart!" Remus called, waving at them. "Have you two seen a scrawny black puppy around?"

"Sure did, Remus! One ran up to us with Jamie's wallet in his mouth. Some little rascals were chasing him." Dawlish called.

"That your dog, Lupin?" Hart asked. "Thought you couldn't have pets on account of your . . . err . . . condition."

"Normally I couldn't, but this one's special. He's not bothered by it," Remus said quickly. The werewolf nature, even when dormant, tended to make animal fear him. "Where is he?"

"He ran down thataway," Dawlish pointed down the street.

They all started walking in the same direction, figuring eventually they'd catch up to the runaway puppy.

"So, how's the missus and your boys?" asked Hart.

"Good, except for Jamoe's wallet getting lifted. We were at the Quidditch match when that happened." Remus replied, relieved as hell that Padfoot was all right.

"Mmm . . . gotta watch for those pickpockets," Dawlish muttered. He then looked up and saw Harry. "Hiya, Harry! Come along to help Lupin?"

"Yes, and once we find his dog, we're headed to St. Mungos. Ron got himself knocked out by a rogue Bludger."

"Merlin! Hope he's all right, he's one of the best sports casters on the WWN." Dawlish groaned.

Harry nodded, he hoped that as well.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Meanwhile, Padfoot was thirsty and his paws ached from running so far and fast. He trotted into a large yard with a fountain in the middle, drawn there by the scent of cool water flowing. He heaved himself up and put his front paws in the fountain. The water soothed his sore pawpads and then he began to drink thirstily. He drank for about five minutes, and considered jumping all the way into the fountain, when he heard a menacing growl behind him.

_Uh . . . oh._

Padfoot jumped down and turned.

He was almost nose to nose with a big black and white bulldog. The bulldog was quite large, with rippling muscles in his chest and shoulders, and rows of sharp fangs.

The bulldog barked sharply. _What are you doing here, pup? This is private property, now keep off!_

 _Sorry, sir! I . . . I just wanted a drink . . . Uh . . . I'll be going now!_ Padfoot whimpered. Then he darted in to pick up the wallet.

But the bulldog put a paw on it. _Not so fast! You trespass on Butch's property, you pay a fee._

_No! That's my boy's! He needs it back!_

_Too bad, pup! It's mine now!_

Padfoot let out a growl of dismay. He knew he shouldn't challenge the older dog, he was bound to get his tail chewed off. But what could he do? He needed to get the wallet. _Give it back, you big bully!_

 _Make me!_ Butch chortled.

Padfoot knew his only chance was to surprise the bulldog. So he pretended to back away, then whirled about and snapped at Butch's paws.

The bulldog instinctively backed away, lifting his paw.

The puppy snatched the precious wallet and bolted.

Butch barked angrily, a deep threatening sound. _Why you little rat! Just wait till I catch you! I'm going to make hamburger outta you, you sneaky little brat!_

Padfoot fled.

Butch rumbled angrily and tried to chase the fleeing puppy, but he couldn't reach him. The bulldog came to the edge of his property, which he had been trained not to leave, and barked and barked.

Padfoot ran until he couldn't hear the bulldog any more, then he collapsed in a patch of shade beneath a tree. He was very tired now and just wanted to go to sleep. He wished he knew where he was. He also wished he had his brothers and father with him. Even though he knew his father would be furious with him, he still wanted Remus. He put his head on his paws and dozed.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

"There he is, Remus!" Harry cried, spotting the black puppy before his friend did.

"Where?" The spell was tingling like mad.

"Under that tree," Harry indicated where the black dog was sleeping, curled in a ball with the wallet right next to him.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" he heaved a sigh of relief, then went over to pick up both wallet and puppy.

Padfoot woke up the minute he felt Remus' arms go around him. At first he was frightened and barked and growled, but as soon as he smelled Remus, he began licking the werewolf under the chin ecstatically. _Moony! Moony, you found me! I'm not lost anymore!_

Remus was laughing and rumpling the puppy's fur. "Padfoot, you crazy mutt! Where have you been? Harry and I have been looking all over for you." He tried to avoid the puppy's tongue.

 _Don't be mad, Moony. I got Jamie's wallet back,_ Padfoot wriggled happily and barked. He knew Remus could somewhat understand dog language.

"You're a good dog," Remus praised him. "But next time you should wait before running off like that." he pulled a length of nylon rope from a pocket and slipped it around Padfoot's head for a makeshift collar and lead. "C'mon, let's go home. Thanks, Dawlish and Hart. Tell Dora I'll see her later. Oh, and do me a favor? Don't mention the dog got loose. Otherwise I'll be in the doghouse, know what I mean?"

The Aurors laughed and promised to say nothing.

Then Remus, Harry, and Padfoot Apparated to the hospital.

As soon as they reached the abandoned department store, Remus set Padfoot down and whispered, "All right, change back, Sirius. Quickly, before someone comes."

Padfoot blurred into Sirius.

Remus picked up the wayward scamp and hugged him tightly. "Sirius Orion Black, what were you thinking, running off like that? Do you know I almost had a heart attack when I found out you were missing?"

"I . . . I didn't mean to scare you, Moony. But I had to run after the thief. He almost got away."

Remus sighed and went over to a convenient bench next to the store. He sat down with Sirius on his lap and said, "Sirius, it's not your job any more to hunt down criminals. You're only a kid now, and that's a job for adults."

"But Moony, nobody else saw. If I hadn't followed him, he would have gotten away with Jamie's wallet."

"Sirius, losing the wallet was nothing compared to _you_ being lost. I'd rather lose a dozen wallets then find you missing. You could have been lost for months or hurt . . . anything could have happened! Next time you tell an adult, and don't go playing Auror and chasing after criminals, understand?"

Sirius nodded, hanging his head. "Yes, Moony. I'm sorry." He bit his lip. "Am I in big trouble?" He felt tears come to his eyes. He had only tried to help his brother. He hoped Moony didn't spank him.

Remus cleared his throat. "I ought to give you the spanking of your life for scaring me half to death . . . but I won't. Because you acted to help someone, and didn't just run off on a lark. Your intentions were good, just not your methods. I'm proud of you, Siri." He hugged the little boy again.

Sirius grinned up at him. Those words meant so much to him. He had never really had anyone say they were proud of him before. "Thanks . . . Dad," he told the werewolf. He didn't know why he was calling Remus "dad" right then, only that it seemed right to do so at that moment. "Why are we at the hospital?"

"We're here to see Uncle Ron," said Remus.

"What happened to Uncle Ron?" asked Sirius, alarmed.

"A rogue Bludger hit him in the head and knocked him out."

"That's horrible! Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, Siri, that's why we're here. Let's go find out." Remus rose, still holding Sirius, and together they entered the hospital, along with Harry.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

After getting directions from the greeting witch, they made their way up to Ron's room. To their surprise and delight, they found Ron propped up by pillows, a white bandage about his temple, chatting with Hermione, Neville, and Draco. Rosie was sitting right next to him on the bed, and the other children were sitting around the small table, drawing with crayons, and eating some snacks the hospital had provided.

Harry walked in first, and Alby and Severus came and hugged him. "Did you find Sirius, Dad?" asked Alby.

"Yes, we did. All's well that ends well," Harry laughed, picking up his youngest.

"Where was he?" Severus wanted to know.

"We found him under a tree napping. And he had Jamie's wallet," Harry told him, ruffling his hair, and hugging him.

Severus leaned against Harry, glad to have his guardian back again. "Ron's feeling better."

"I can see that. Hey, mate, how's the head?"

Ron grinned. "I still have all my brains, Harry. So I think I fared better than you that time when you got knocked off your broom at school. At least I still have all the bones in my arm."

"Idiot Lockhart!" Harry growled. "I should have sued his ass for incompetence."

"You should have," put in Severus. "He was too stupid to exist."

Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"You're too much, kid," Ron chuckled. "But I can't argue with you." He rubbed the side of his head gingerly. "The Healers tell me I have to stay here overnight, just to make sure my concussion is healing. I was lucky, or so they tell me."

"Well, I'm glad you're going to be all right. You had us worried, Ron."

"You can say that again!" Remus agreed. "I didn't know who to worry more about, you or Sirius."

"Never a dull moment with all of you," Hermione remarked. "Even now that you're grown, you still manage to get into trouble."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Ron objected. "I didn't ask for some little kid to hit me in the head."

"I know, it's just . . . things always seem to happen around all of you."

"But we keep life interesting, don't we, Hermione?" Harry smirked.

"Do you ever!" Hermione groaned. "I'm going to be gray by the time this baby's born!"

They all laughed at that, and Hermione leaned over and kissed her husband's brow. It had been a memorable Quidditch game.

Sirius went over to where Jamie and Teddy were playing cards and said, "Jamie, here's your wallet back."

Jamie's eyes lit up. "You got it back! You're the best, Siri! Thanks!" He took his wallet and tucked it back in his pocket. "How'd you do it?"

"It's a long story," Sirius said.

"So? Tell us! We got nothing else to do anyway."

The children gathered around to listen to Sirius' adventure, while the adults shared stories of the worst injuries they'd ever had. By far, Harry had the worst of any of them, though Draco was a close second, given he had played Quidditch and served under Voldemort. But as they talked, the tension over Ron's accident lessened, until they were all laughing, confident that Ron would recover.


	44. Dudley's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the two orphan street brats Sirius found and then Dudley comes over and drops a bombshell on him

A mediwitch entered and checked Ron's head and vital signs, pronouncing him doing well. She gave him potions for pain and inflammation and suggested he rest. Hermione thought that meant they should leave, and Harry went over to where the children were and told them to get ready to leave. Sirius was telling them about his adventure as Padfoot with the two thief boys. Something about the way Sirius spoke about the two young fugitives made Harry frown.

"Sirius, how old would you say those kids were?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Uh . . . I think the little one, Roger, was about ten, maybe, and the other one was probably fourteen."

Harry's frown deepened. "One not yet school age and the other is, but not at Hogwarts. Could you sense magic about them?"

Sirius shrugged. "Uh . . . I dunno, Harry. I guess they had some, they were living in a wizarding neighborhood and the Aurors knew 'em."

"And the place where they lived, you didn't see any adults around?"

"No. Just the two boys. The older one was in charge."

"That's a shame. Those two kids became criminals so they could eat." Harry stated. "I wonder what happened to their parents? And why WCS isn't looking out for them?"

"WCS?" repeated Cory.

"Wizarding Child Services," Severus clarified.

"Who are they?"

"A group that helps take care of kids without parents or guardians or kids whose parents are abusive and hurt them," Severus explained. "They find them new families to live with."

"Only these kids slipped through the system. Sirius, could you find them again, if you had to?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, probably. But why? They're street rats."

"They're also kids who are starving. I want to bring them some food, let Child Services know about them. They shouldn't be on their own. And the older one belongs in school." Harry said determinedly.

So once they had left the hospital, Harry sent Alby and Severus back with Draco and the Malfoy children to the manor. Then he took Sirius and had Padfoot trail Roger back to his flat. Once Harry knew where they lived, he had Padfoot keep watch and went to a supermarket where he bought soup, bread, cheese, sliced meat, butter, cereal, milk, fruit, salad, and other food. He brought it back to the flat.

Padfoot was lying across the steps, but he jumped up and wagged his tail at Harry when he saw him.

"Did they come out?"

Padfoot barked a no.

Harry went up the porch steps and knocked at the door.

"Matt, somebody's at the door!"

"Don't answer it! I will."

The door was opened by a lanky fourteen year old who glared suspiciously at Harry. "Who're you and whaddaya want?"

"My name is Harry and I recently learned you stole a wallet belonging to my godson."

"We don't got it no more. Roger fed a mangy mutt and it ran off with it." Matt said defensively.

"I know. The dog is mine," Harry said. "He brought the wallet back to me."

"Then what d'you want with us?" Roger asked, peering around a corner.

"I want to know why you two are here alone. Where are your parents?"

"What d'you care?" Matt demanded, but at the same time Roger blurted, "They're dead."

Matt glared at him. "Good one, Rog! You from the WCS?"

"No. I'm just a concerned citizen." Harry said, shifting the box of groceries from his hip. "You look like you could use some food. Here." He handed the box to Matt.

Matt looked startled. "Why do you care? You aren't kin to us."

"I don't like to see kids hungry. Don't you have any relatives that can take you in?"

"Hell, no. Think we'd be here if we did?" Matt snorted. "It's just me and my kid brother, and we like it that way fine."

"What's in the box, Matt?" asked Roger eagerly, standing on tiptoe to peer inside.

"Lots of stuff," the older boy said stiffly. He turned and walked into the small kitchen and set the box on the table.

Roger began to eagerly explore what was inside, exclaiming in delight.

Harry eyed Matt. "You look old enough to be at Hogwarts. Didn't you get a letter?"

"Sure I did!" the boy said indignantly. "But I couldn't go. Didn't have the money and who woulda looked after Roger while I was gone?"

"You coulda gone, Matt!" protested the younger boy. "I woulda managed."

"Shut it, Rog! You were too little and you know it." Matt crossed his arms over his chest. "We manage all right."

"Really? That why you steal for a living?" Harry asked bluntly.

"We do what we have to."

"But what if you didn't have to?" Harry asked softly.

"What do you mean? I ain't turning myself and Rog in to no WCS people. First thing they' do was separate us, and that ain't happening. We're brothers—family—and we stay together."

"I understand that. What if I could make it so that you did stay together, with a good family? Then you could go to school like you were supposed to and you wouldn't have to nick wallets from kids to survive."

"Sounds like a fairy tale."

"It isn't." Harry said softly.

"What are you, some kind of hero or something? Who are you?"

"I told you. My name is Harry . . . Harry Potter."

Roger's jaw hit the floor. "You mean . . . the _real_ Harry Potter?"

"No! He's putting us on!" Matt scowled. "He's not Harry Potter. He couldn't be. Harry Potter wouldn't give a cracked Knut 'bout us nobodies."

"That's where you're wrong, Matt." Harry said evenly. He pushed up his hair to show the boys his scar. "I might be famous and all, but I still care about kids like you. Enough so that I want to make sure you have food, clothes, and a decent home, people who'll look after you."

Matt didn't look convinced. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. Except knowing I helped you have a chance at a better life than you have now."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

The boy met his eyes. "And you'll make sure they don't take Roger away from me?"

"I will. I brought you food enough for a week, that should give me time to meet with a few people I know and find you a home. Just promise me you won't leave and won't steal anything again."

Matt looked over at Roger, who looked like he was in heaven. "Well, Rog? What d'you think? Should we take the offer?"

Roger was eating a package of crisps, by the handful, his cheeks shiny with grease. "'Course we should, Matt! He's Harry Potter! He saved us all from Old Voldy-fart. He's a hero, and now he's savin' us." The little boy's eyes shone with hero worship.

"All right. It's a deal. But you better keep your end of it."

"My word of honor," Harry said solemnly. He smiled at the two boys. He would speak with Andrea Delorian, the director of WCS. She would see to it that the boys were placed with a family who wanted two boys. He shook Matt's hand. "I'll see you in a week. Enjoy the food."

"We will." Matt said, chuckling at his brother. "Say thank you to Mr. Potter," he ordered.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter!" Roger cried, grinning.

"Just call me Harry, Roger," Harry said. "Take care." Then he was gone, leaving the two to their feast.

He knelt and ruffled Padfoot's fur. For some reason the puppy had decided to remain outside when Harry talked with the two ragamuffins. "Now I feel better about leaving them there," he told the dog. "I'm going to have Andrea find them a good family. They're not bad kids, just desperate. Come on, Paddy. Let's go home."

Padfoot barked, then jumped into Harry's arms. Harry grinned and held the dog close before he Apparated back to the Lupin house, and from there to Malfoy Manor to pick up his boys.

Page~*~*~*~Break

_One week later:_

Harry had received a letter from Andrea Delorian saying a foster family had been found for the boys and another from Matt telling him that they were getting along fine with their new foster family. Harry was glad it had all worked out as well as it did. When he told Ginny about it, she just smiled and said his "people-saving" radar was working overtime again.

It was almost the Easter holidays, they were early this year, falling at the end of March. Harry finished grading the last batch of homework early in the week, then on Wednesday the Potters went home to Godric's Hollow to prepare for Easter. They usually spent Easter morning home and went over the Burrow for Easter dinner with the Weasleys.

While Ginny cooked and baked for Good Friday and Easter morning, Harry played peek-a-boo and butterfly baby with Indigo, lifting the baby above his head and "flying" with her all around the den. Indigo loved it, and she giggled and waved her arms at her daddy. She was two months old now, and very lively and alert.

Severus and Alby were making a puzzle on the table in the den, waiting for Ginny to finish baking the Easter sweet bread, a rich golden bread made with a dozen eggs brushed with sugar and sprinkles and shaped like a nest with colored eggs in the middle. Ginny had gotten the recipe from a neighbor, Torvah Steinfeld, who was Jewish and called it challah, making it for the Jewish holidays.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door.

Harry went to answer it, figuring it was Remus, Neville, or one of their other friends.

But the tall bluff man standing on the porch, holding the hand of a plump seven-year-old girl with light brown curls and large hazel eyes dressed in a lavender dress with a straw hat with purple orchids, was not one of his friends. The man had blond hair and a round face, he had broad shoulders and a bit of a pot belly. He gave Harry an awkward smile, cleared his throat and said, "Err . . . long time no see, Harry."

Harry stared at the newcomer, trying to place where he was from, for he seemed awfully familiar. "Hello. Do I know you?"

The man's blue eyes widened. "Don't you recognize me? I know it's been a few years and I've lost a couple stone, but I don't think I've changed that much."

Harry blinked. The man looked to be about his age . . .Then he caught sight of the medallion the beefy man was wearing. A medallion with an HP and a lightning bolt on it, that was given only to family members who . . . were Muggles, so they could travel between the wizarding world and their own. Then he knew. "Dudley? Is it really you?"

Dudley nodded. "You're looking good, Harry. I would have called, but you don't have a phone, and I never was good at writing." He gave Harry a sheepish smile. "Or calling one of those owls." He looked at Indigo in Harry's arms. "Looks like I finally got a little niece. How many do you have now?"

"Three. I became guardian to a little boy over the summer. His name is Severus and he's six. Alby's turned five, and this is Indigo, who's two months." Harry smiled down at the brown-haired girl. "And this must be my niece . . . Celia, right? Last time I saw her was during her baptism."

Dudley beamed proudly at his daughter. "Celia Amaranth, say hello to your uncle Harry."

Though the two were cousins, both had decided it was easier if they had their children refer to each other as uncles. After all, both men had grown up together, like brothers. After the war, Harry had made his peace with Dudley, though Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia refused to acknowledge him or his family. Harry sometimes wondered what Petunia would think if she learned her sister was back from the dead and a small child again. Petunia would most likely pass out cold.

Celia gazed up at her dark-haired uncle and gave him a shy smile. "Hello, Uncle Harry. The baby is so cute!"

Harry chuckled. "She sure is. That's what saves her from being a brat." He tickled Indi under the chin, making her squeal. "Come on in, don't stand out on the porch." Harry stepped back inside.

Celia and Dudley followed him inside and Harry shut the door. He was shocked Dudley had shown up out of the blue. Despite their truce, Dudley was still very much a Muggle. He had married a Muggle, a high society girl, one Monica Mason, and she, like Petunia and Vernon, preferred to act like magic didn't exist. She thought Harry was "a little weird" and "out there" and discouraged Dudley from visiting his "freaky cousin". She was rich, pretty, and hoity-toity. She didn't care much for Harry and the feeling was mutual.

"Ginny!" he called. "Come and see who dropped in."

Ginny appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, still wearing her apron dusted with flour and sugar. "Who's here, Harry? I just took the loaves of bread out of the oven to cool . . .oh my goodness! It's your cousin . . . Donald, right?"

"Dudley," Dudley corrected. "Sorry I just showed up out of nowhere, but I . . . well, I have a problem and I really need to talk with Harry. This is Celia, my daughter."

Ginny smiled at Celia. "Hello, Celia. You look almost the same age as Severus, my oldest. Speaking of the boys . . . Sev, Alby, we have guests! Come and say hello."

Once Severus and Alby had been introduced, and they had all had tea and some of Ginny's delicious sweet bread, Harry encouraged the boys to show Celia around while the grown-ups talked. Severus and Alby promptly took Celia out into the backyard, where there was a little picnic table and a swingset, as well as a croquet game. Harry sensed instinctively that Dudley had come here to discuss a rather touchy subject and would rather do so without the children listening.

When the children were safely out of earshot, Harry handed Indigo to Ginny to rock to sleep and turned to his cousin. "So, Dud, what brings you here? I know it's Easter, but we've never really gotten together for the holidays. Was there something you needed? A question answered about magic?"

"I wish it were that easy." Dudley sighed. "It concerns Monica and Celia. You know how Monica is, Harry. How she was raised to have the best of everything. How she thinks God intended her to have the perfect family. When Celia was born, she was convinced she had the perfect child. Nothing was good enough for her little girl. I'm sure you know what that's like, with one of your own. I . . . I felt the same way, but I didn't want Monica spoiling her like Mum had done to me."

"Go on." Harry encouraged when Dudley paused.

"Well, for awhile things were brilliant. Until a few months ago when . . . when Celia began doing accidental magic, like you used to. One day she made her doll dance a jig across the floor. Another time she made the dog's dish float across the room. It scared Monica to death. None of us ever thought Celia would . . . would inherit magic, even though Mum was Aunt Lily's sister. We all just assumed it would never happen. I mean, I'm about as magical as a rock and there's no trace of magic in Monica's family. So when it happened . . . Monica had hysterics."

Harry was not surprised. Monica Dursley was not the kind of person who had a lot of imagination, or was accepting of things that were different. "Did you tell Monica that sometimes Muggles can have a magical child? It happened with our grandparents."

Dudley looked very uncomfortable. "I tried. But Monica is . . . well she's . . .very traditional. She wouldn't even let Celia read fairy tales, said they were nonsense. She thought . . . she thought Celia was possessed by demons. And no matter what I said, she was convinced Celia was evil. Monica insisted we send her to be exorcized and wouldn't listen to a word I said when I told her Celia wasn't evil, just a witch, the same as Aunt Lily. She threatened to send Celia to an asylum if she didn't stop acting out."

"An asylum?" Harry repeated, horrified. "But that's crazy! She's not insane, she's a witch!"

"Try telling my wife that. Monica believes what she wants to. I'm afraid she might . . . go over my head and ship Celia off without me knowing it. She has a lot of money and people listen to her. I couldn't bear if Celia was taken from me." Dudley said sadly. "But at the same time . . . I love Monica too. It's not her fault she is scared of anything unnatural. I don't want either of them to get hurt. But . . . what do I do?"

"Have you tried explaining that magic is a part of Celia, and is no more evil than a pool of water?"

"Yes, but Monica refuses to listen. Anything unusual and she flies off the handle. She feels that Celia betrayed her somehow by having magic. She's become very . . .short with the girl, always picking on her and saying mean things when Celia loses control."

"And what about your parents? What do they think?"

Dudley sighed. "They used to dote on Celia too, she's their only granddaughter. Until they found out she was a witch. And they handled that about as well as they ever did you when you were growing up. At the time, I didn't really think about what we did to you as being right or wrong, but now I do and we were terrible to treat you like that. I . . . I don't want Celia to go through that, it's cruel. I'm ashamed we ever treated you like that, Harry. I don't want her to fear the magic or fear Monica's disapproval. I want her to grow up proud and strong. But she can't do that with me. You and I know she had no choice, that the magic goes where it will. But Monica thinks Celia can get rid of it somehow and when she can't . . . I'm afraid Monica might hurt her."

"Has she ever done so before?"

"Only an occasional smack for being cheeky. But now . . ." Dudley shook his head. "Will you help me, Harry? You know what it's like to have magic, how to deal in a Muggle world. You could teach her. Just until she was school age. And she would be around family and get used to magic being used correctly. I'd come visit as often as I could. I'd even pay you. I'd never ask this if I . . . if I had another alternative, Harry. I don't want to impose."

Harry was shocked at Dudley's request. But the more he considered it, the more it made sense. After all, he was her relation, and he had a duty to teach her how to use her power correctly. The last thing he would ever wish was for a child to live the life he had growing up. He turned to Ginny. "Gin? What do you think? Can we do it?"

"Of course we can. And she is your niece, you have to help her."

"All right, if you don't mind . . ." He turned back to Dudley. "Does Celia know?"

"No. I didn't want to tell her because it could have gone either way. But I'll tell her tonight, before I leave." He looked anguished. "I never wanted this, to be separated from my daughter. But I have no choice."

"We'll take good care of her."

"I know that." He rose to his feet, his face pensive. "I need to find Celia and tell her."

Then he made his way towards the back door. He just hoped she was old enough to understand.


	45. Little Magic Girl, Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has a talk with Celia

Dudley found Celia playing on the swingset with Severus, trying to see who would go higher. He smiled when the little girl laughed at the dark-haired boy, who gave her a rare smile in return. "Celia, come here for a minute," he called, beckoning to his daughter.

She hopped off the swing and came to stand next to him. "What is it, Daddy? I like it here at Uncle Harry's. Sev and Alby have the best toys, it's fun here."

Dudley gently drew Celia off to one side. "I'm glad you like it here, pretty girl," he said, using his pet name for her. He knelt down on one knee, struggling to keep from crying. He wished he could keep his child forever, but knew that here was the best place for her, where she would be loved for what and who she was and not shunned or made to feel inferior. "Remember when I said that Mummy doesn't understand when you do magic and she gets mad at you because she's frustrated?"

"Uh huh. You said Mummy thinks normal is better. But Dad, you know I'm special, why can you accept that and not Mummy?" she asked innocently.

"Because I grew up around special . . . your Uncle Harry. I know that . . . that having magic isn't something to be afraid of, but to love. And that's just the way I love you, Celia." He hugged his daughter, suppressing a sob as he did so. When he thought about what he was doing he felt so guilty, but then he supposed this was his penance for treating Harry like a doormat all those years ago.

"Do you love me all the way to the moon and back?" Celia asked, teasing.

"To the moon and back and every bit more," her father whispered. There were tears in his eyes that he blinked away. "Celia, I . . . I came here to talk to your Uncle Harry because he has magic and so do you. And so do his children. Your uncle . . . he knows how to control his magic and he can teach you like he does his own kids. He won't be afraid or angry when you make a doll dance or some shoes skip along by themselves. It's called accidental magic and all young witches do it."

"Is that what I am—a witch?"

"Yes. Your Uncle Harry and your cousins are wizards."

Dudley swallowed hard, then continued. "I . . . wish I could convince your mother that you have a special gift, but she's so . . . stubborn. There's no reasoning with her. That's why I . . . want you to stay here with Uncle Harry and his family. He can help you, Celia. He can show you magic like I can't."

"But Daddy, I want you here!" Celia cried, clinging to him.

"I know, sweetheart. But I can't . . . I can't be here all the time. Only on the weekends, and then only for a few hours." Dudley said. It was almost like getting a divorce, only the one who left was the child, not the parent. "I'll see you as much as I can then," he promised, knowing his job would allow the time off.

"W-Will I see you for . . . for holidays . . .like Christmas and Boxing Day?" Celia sniffled.

"Yeah, of course. I'd never forget you, Cee," Dudley reassured her.

Celia did not know what to do. She didn't want her daddy to leave, but she also knew that nothing she did, not even throwing the worst tantrum ever, would stop him from going. He had that look in his eye, the one that said he would do what he said no matter what. And she knew he had to leave, and she would stay, because she was an evil wicked brat, like her mother always said. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Celia." Dudley pleaded. "I'll be back before you know it." He picked her up and carried her over to where Harry stood on the porch steps. "Uncle Harry will take good care of you and maybe someday we can make Mummy understand that you're the specialist girl ever and you can come home," Dudley told her hopefully. He truly hoped that would be the case, but he wasn't holding his breath. He gently handed Celia to Harry and said, "I . . . I have to go . . . I'll see Celia this weekend." He quickly went down the stairs, brushing at his eyes as he did so.

His car started and he drove away, leaving poor Harry with an armful of weeping little girl, yet another magical child Fate had cast away.

Severus came around the side of the house and stared up at the man he considered his father—more than the one who had sired him at any rate—and looked at Harry and Celia. He said nothing, but sighed gravely as Harry brought the distraught little girl inside to the bedroom she shared with Indigo. Indigo was asleep, but Harry cast a Silencing Charm about her cot so she wouldn't be disturbed.

Harry would have held Celia until she stopped crying, but the child pulled away from him and ran to the empty bed, throwing herself on it and sobbing into the pillow.

Shaking his head, Harry turned away, sensing he could do no more for the child. As he walked away, Severus came down the hall, heading to his room.

Severus was going to get a book to read, but he could hardly help hearing Celia. Like Indigo, once she got going, she was like a force of nature. He paused with the book in his hand and listened to the little girl crying her heart out in the next room. He felt bad for her, he knew what it was like to have a parent who hated you for having magic, but at least his mother had never left him with strangers—for despite their blood ties, Harry and his family were strangers to Celia.

He hesitated on the threshold of the girl's room, considering. If he went to her, would she feel better or worse? Unsure, he waited to see if Harry would return, or Ginny. He knew Alby would already be hugging her if he wasn't so busy playing in the yard with his new Herbology kit. He bit his lip, finally deciding she needed him more than he needed to read about herbs and fungi.

He cautiously approached her, as if she were a wild thing, and touched her shoulder with his small hand. "Hey. It's okay to cry, just remember you're not the only one with crazy parents."

"I'm not? How would you know?" Celia demanded haughtily, though it was a front. She sat up, wiping her face on her duvet, and looked rather crossly at Severus. She hated when she cried and hated more having someone catch her at it.

"Because I know what it's like to have a parent hate you for having magic," Severus confided in a whisper.

Celia's mouth dropped open. This was the last thing she expected. "Did your Mum think you were evil and belonged to the devil too?"

"No, but my dad did. He thought I was a freak and he could beat the magic outta me."

Celia hung her head. "My mummy thinks a priest and holy water can drive the demons from me. But I'm not evil! I'm not!"

Severus clasped her hands. "Of course you're not. Anymore than I am. Or Harry, Ginny, and Alby are. You're a witch like your aunt, Lily. She was the best witch ever." Severus said firmly. She was also the best witch now, but he didn't say that. Poor Celia was confused enough as it was.

"Do you mean that, Severus?" Celia asked then, looking pitiful. She didn't know she looked that way, but it was so. "I know I'm good, but Mummy thinks . . . she thinks I'm bad because I can do things."

"You're not. Any witch that can do accidental magic is strong," Severus reassured her.

Celia liked that idea—that she was a strong witch. A strong witch wouldn't be scared of the dark, or miss her daddy so much. A strong witch would be glad she was living with her uncle Harry and learning about magic. She knew she needed to learn all she could, her dad had said so, and her dad was the smartest man in the world. The smartest, she thought fondly, but sometimes he forgot he had a little girl who missed him something awful.

She gazed at Severus and said softly, "Am I really a strong witch? Do you know a lot of them?"

Severus considered. "Ginny's one. And so's Lily, Cory Malfoy's sister. And Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend. And Luna and Astoria. And you too. You have Harry's blood in you, Celia. And that makes a strong witch."

"Good, 'cause I think I'm gonna need it," Celia said, with a toss of her head. Then she hugged Severus. It was not the sort of hug you gave a friend, but rather the hug you gave a family member.

Severus was startled at first—he still wasn't used to being hugged—but then he realized this was Celia's way of thanking him, and he relaxed and hugged her back.

Celia smiled. "I'll be a strong witch—for you and Uncle Harry, Sevvy," she declared and then she released him. "Maybe someday Daddy will get through to Mummy and we can live together again," she said before running down the hall to wash her face.

Severus didn't have the heart to tell her that people like Monica hardly ever changed, they just grew more set in their ways, like Tobias had. But he kept silent, for he didn't want to upset Celia anymore than she already was, he liked her as a little sister, she was more fun than Indigo.

At dinner that night, Celia ate all her vegetables without complaint and even had two helpings of Ginny's mince pie, it was better than Monica's. Then she sat in Harry's lap and listened to him tell a story about his crazy schooldays, drowsing in his arms like she did with Dudley.

Harry felt a rush of love envelop him for his small niece, and he thought how lucky he was to have the love of a good woman, his two boys, both of which were curled up on either side of him, his baby girl, and now Celia, the little magic girl who once was lost, but who now was found.


	46. Good Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters and Weasleys along with Dudley celebrate Easter

_The Burrow_

_Easter Sunday:_

Alby was the first one awake on Easter morning, except for his mum, who was feeding Indigo. It was around seven in the morning and usually Severus beat him in being the first one awake, because he liked to get up early. Alby usually didn't, but Easter morning was different. He scrambled out of bed and rushed into the den in his Snitch pajamas. He knew he'd have to get dressed later into his Easter clothes, but right then his comfy pajamas were fine. He found his mum sitting in the kitchen, giving Indi her morning bottle, and waved as he headed into the den.

There they were, four Easter baskets, each with a name on it. Alby found the one with his, he could read it because of Sevvy. Inside the colored plastic basket were three items—a large chocolate rabbit from Honeydukes, a colorful picture book called _The Velveteen Rabbit_ , and a toy Quidditch player to go with the other ones he'd gotten. This one was a Keeper and could fly on a command word from him. Alby was so excited he wanted to tear into the basket right off, but he knew the rules. No opening the basket until everyone was awake.

He raced back into his room to wake up Severus, then went to get Celia and Harry up too. When everyone was awake, they all trooped back in the den to open the baskets.

Severus' basket had the same chocolate rabbit, but a book called _Special Herbs for Special Potions_ , and some non-breakable vials and labels.

Celia's basket had a rabbit, a pretty Easter hat with purple orchids, a book called _The Little Witch's Cauldron_ , and a letter with some money in it from Dudley. In the letter, Dudley explained how he couldn't come and visit until later on in the day and hoped she'd buy something nice with the 10 pound note he'd left and that he loved her and wished her a happy Easter.

Celia was disappointed she wouldn't get to see her daddy until later, but then remember the manners Monica had drilled into her and went and thanked her aunt and uncle prettily for the basket.

Even Indi had a small basket with a bunny rattle, some cereal, and a little bib with a bunny on it.

Once Alby had looked at everyone's basket, he declared, "I'm hungry, Mummy! When's breakfast?"

"As soon as I get it on the table," Ginny said, and handed Indi to Harry.

She made special pancakes with a hardboiled egg in the middle. Severus and Alby had colored the eggs a couple days ago and they were perfect for this Easter treat. Alby happily dug into his "nest" and so did Severus. Celia, who was still sad, only ate a little of hers.

"We're going to Grammy's house," Alby told the little girl. "We always have an egg hunt there and the one who finds the golden egg gets a big prize!"

"Like what?" asked Celia.

"Umm . . . like some joke products from Uncle George's joke shop, or candy, or something cool," Alby replied.

"Like a certificate to the apothecary?" asked Severus.

"Why's that cool?" Celia wanted to know.

"Because then you can buy ingredients to make potions," Severus replied, a little astonished she didn't know something so obvious. Then he remembered she had been raised Muggle.

"I've never made a potion before. Is it hard?"

"Sometimes. It depends on the potion," Severus said.

"I can show you, Celia," Alby offered, stuffing half an egg in his mouth.

" _I_ can show her better," argued Severus, his eyes flashing. He _was_ a Potions Master, after all. Or at least he had been once.

"You can _both_ show Celia how to brew a potion," Harry said, heading off the argument he could see brewing between the brothers. "But right now everyone eat their breakfast, because in another two hours we'll be going over to the Burrow."

Celia gave Harry an odd look. "What's that, Uncle Harry?"

"It's the name of my in-law's house," Harry explained. "I never really knew why it was called that."

"I do, since I lived there till I was married. It got its name because it was like a burrow where everybody could hide, safe from danger, and it was comfy and cozy, like a rabbit's home," Ginny answered. She finished the last pancake and sat down to eat. "After you're done and have washed up, I want all of you to get dressed in your Easter outfits. You'll find them on the foot of your beds, along with your shoes."

Alby made a face. He hated getting dressed up. "Do we hafta wear a tie?"

"Just for a little," Ginny said.

"Aww, _Mum_! I hate ties!" Alby cried rebelliously. "They make me choke."

"I'll fix it for you," Harry offered. His school ties had always made him choke too, until George Weasley had shown him how to make a tie correctly.

Severus said nothing, he already knew how to tie a tie and dress for formal occasions.

Celia looked rather alarmed. "Can I wear my hat, Aunt Ginny? Will there be lots of people? Are they magic too, or like my mummy?"

"Yes, Celia, you may wear your hat. That's why I picked it for you. And there's always a crowd at my parents', but you'll find plenty of kids to play with. And yes, everyone there is a witch or wizard like us. So you don't need to worry if you do accidental magic, hon. It's expected."

She gave Celia a smile. Celia tentatively smiled back.

"That goes for us too," Harry added, shifting Indigo to his shoulder and rubbing her back. The baby was fussing a bit. "If you do magic around here, you won't be punished for it, Celia. That's a normal thing for a small witch. The only time you'll be in trouble for using magic is if you touch an adult's wand or deliberately hurt anyone with your power. A witch or wizard's wand is sacred and not to be played with by little girls, and no one should try and hurt anyone with magic . . . unless you're defending yourself."

"But . . . what if another kid hurts me?"

"Then you come tell us," Ginny said. "And we'll handle it."

"Or me or Alby," Severus added firmly. "And we'll get on that brat's ass all right!"

"Yeah!" Alby cried, acting tough, like his big brudder.

"Albus and Severus! You watch your mouths, am I understood?" Ginny cried, her eyes flashing.

"You want to eat a bar of Ivory?" demanded Harry a beat later.

"No, sir," both boys said immediately. It was not an idle threat.

"Good. And if Celia comes to you and tells you something's wrong, _you_ need to come to us, not try and handle it yourselves," Ginny stated. She thought it was rather worthless to say it, considering her brothers had been just like that as kids with her, but it was something she supposed a parent _ought_ to say.

"Unless you can't find us," Harry amended. "Then you can handle it and then tell us."

" _Harry!_ "

"What? Would you rather Celia get beaten up, or her cousins help her?" Harry pointed out. "Sometimes you've no time to get an authority figure and you have to act right away."

Ginny sighed. "You're such a typical man, Harry."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just like my brothers," his wife replied, shaking her head. Then she took Indigo to change her and the other three kids went off to get washed up and to read their new books before changing into their Easter clothes.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Celia held tight to Harry as he introduced her to Molly, Arthur, George, Ron, and Hermione. All of the adults said how adorable she was and then Harry turned her over to Ginny, who introduced her to the rest of the family—like Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Percy's wife was sick and couldn't make it, but Beth was there painting faces on the kids. And so were Remus, Dora, and the Lupin boys. After meeting so many new people, Celia was overwhelmed. She wanted to hide in a corner, but Alby insisted she meet the children.

He introduced his new "cousin" to Rose, Sirius, Teddy, James, and Victoire. Rose immediately asked who her parents were.

"Umm . . . my daddy is Dudley Dursley and my mummy's Monica. They're Uncle Harry's family, at least Dad is. My mum doesn't believe in magic."

The kids gasped.

"That's because she's a Muggle," Severus explained. "So's Dudley, that's why Celia's come to stay with us. So she can learn magic like the rest of you."

Rose immediately offered to show Celia how to brew a potion, and Vicki how to make a flower change colors. Celia dutifully allowed the girls and her cousins Severus and Alby to show her how to use a cauldron and cast small charms just by wishing for it.

"It'll get easier when you get a wand," Sirius said.

"When do you?"

"When you start school," Teddy said. "But not primary school, Hogwarts." He explained about the wands choosing you and where and what Hogwarts was.

"But now we're going to play Quidditch, the best game in the world!" Sirius crowed, and ran to get his training broom from the hall.

Teddy quickly divided up the kids into teams, with Celia on his, because he was the oldest. They were Teddy, James, Celia, and Rose against Severus, Alby, Victoire, and Sirius. Victoire was shy and didn't care for Quidditch, she only played so Sirius wouldn't call her a baby. Celia, who'd never even heard of the game, was frightened and made an excuse to run in to use the bathroom. She hoped they would forget about her and start without her. She quickly ran and hid in the extra bedroom off the kitchen, where it was quiet and she could be alone.

They waited and waited. "Maybe she got lost," Rose said.

"Maybe she fell in," Sirius giggled.

"Maybe she's sick," offered Alby.

Severus suspected she was hiding, but didn't say anything. He felt sorry for her.

Finally, James said, "I'll go see where she is," before any of the others could do so. He raced inside the Burrow.

Not spotting the blond haired girl anywhere among the adult throng, most of whom were cooing and making much of baby Indigo, or examining Arthur's talking toaster, James headed into the spare room. He knew that was where kids went to be alone—like Vicki or Severus, who seemed to prefer the quiet. There he found Celia, sitting on the bed with her knees tucked up, tears streaking her face.

James stared. "Hey, what's the matter? You sick or something? Should I get Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny?"

Celia shook her head. "No. I'm just . . . sad."

James cocked his head. There was something about the little girl that made him . . . feel odd. Like she needed him. "How come? It's been a pretty cool Easter so far. And we still have dinner."

"I miss my daddy," Celia wailed.

"Oh," James said. "Where is he?"

"At home with Mummy. Who thinks I'm bad an' evil for doing magic."

"Huh? But magic's good," James said, puzzled as to why anyone would think otherwise. "We ain't bad people. Like those Death Eaters. Don't she know that?"

"No. Daddy says she's afraid 'cause she never knowed any magic people, 'cept me."

"Well, then she oughta meet some," James declared. "You wanna play with us? Quidditch is real fun."

Celia wiped her eyes. "I . . . I don't know how," she admitted, waiting for him to laugh.

"Oh. Well, I can show you," James offered. "You ever ride a broom?"

"Ride a _broom_?" Celia gasped. "Brooms are for sweeping, not riding." Then she recalled all the stories about broomsticks and witches. And she was a witch.

"That's only for Muggles," James said, a tad supercilious. "Not wizards. Wizards and witches fly on brooms."

"Can you really?"

"Uh huh. I'm real good. Siri and Teddy think they're better 'cause they're older, but they're not. I'm almost as good as Uncle Harry."

"Is he a good flyer?" Her uncle seemed so quiet.

"Uncle Harry's the best! He was Seeker in school, the best position. And Aunt Ginny too. She used to play pro for the Holyfield Harpies." James said proudly. "C'mon. I'll show you."

"What if I fall off?"

"It's a training broom. Means it doesn't go up more than six feet," James explained. "If you want, I'll get my dad to Stick you to it."

"Stick me to it?"

"With a Sticking Charm, so you can't fall. He'd to do that to me when I was small and first learning."

Celia immediately decided she wouldn't get Stuck to anything. She didn't want to seem like a baby. If the boys could do it, so could she. After all, Rose could fly and she was younger than Celia. "No, I can manage," she said softly.

"'Kay, let's go."

"Wait! What are the rules of this game?"

"Well, it's like this . . ." James quickly explained the rules and then Celia came back out in the yard with him. He showed her how to mount the training broom and hover with it.

Celia was awed that she was actually sitting on a broom _in the air._ It was almost like being in a fairy tale.

"You can be Keeper," Teddy said kindly. "That way you don't have to chase the Quaffle."

"You gotta keep the Quaffle from going in the goal," James said, pointing to the single small ring on a pole hovering in the air.

"Like in football or la crosse, Celia," Severus called, knowing her Muggle background would be able to relate to those sports.

Because there were only four members on a team, they had to split up the positions. James was Seeker, Teddy Beater, and Rose was the Chaser. They had two Bludgers, not charmed to hurt I they hit a kid, one Quaffle and a Snitch.

Celia had played football, so it wasn't too dissimilar. She stayed alert and tried to prevent the other team from scoring. It was hard, since Severus was the Chaser, but the score was tied, and Celia blocked two out of the four shots directed at her. By then she was getting the hang of the game and wanted to know if she could chase the Quaffle.

"If you think you're all right?" Teddy said. It was the second period, so they could switch positions.

Celia nodded and traded places with Rose.

Soon she was having great fun chasing after the flying oddly shaped red ball. It was better than football. Flying was awesome, and Celia was surprised she wasn't afraid on the broom. Actually, she didn't have time to be afraid or to worry about falling, she was too busy chasing the Quaffle across the sky. She even managed to score a goal, but Severus's team won.

"Way to go, Celia!" clapped Beth from the ground. She looked over at Harry and Ron, who had come out to see the kids' game. "Looks like she's a chip off the old block, huh, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, she's a natural, like me. Who would have thought?" He was happy Celia was having fun and seemed to be fitting in. He had been worried the little girl wouldn't like it here and beg to go home. But he knew that here was the best place for her and so he would continue to help the child control her developing powers and to feel welcome in his home and the magical community.

"I flew, Uncle Harry! I flew!" she cried, running to him after the game was over.

"I know. I saw," Harry said. "You were very good."

"Just like your uncle," Ron said. "First time on a broom, and he caught a Remembrall and McGonagall made him Seeker. Remember?"

"I remember," Harry said, and hugged Celia. Then he hugged Alby and Severus too.

"You were great, Cee!" said James, grinning.

Celia was happy. She was able to fly and was not scolded or made ashamed of anything she did. And there was still the egg hunt and dinner to look forward to and later on her daddy would visit. She smiled back at James. Maybe being magic was good after all, and living with her aunt and uncle better than she'd thought. At least now she had friends her own age and they wouldn't be horrified if she happened to make her dolls move or her stuffed puppy Nibbler bark. And she could do something none of the girls she'd known could—she could fly. Just like Wendy in Peter Pan. Now _that_ was the best thing about magic.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Dudley listened in awe about Celia's adventures at the Burrow. She told him about the Quidditch game, James teaching her how to fly, the wonderful dinner Molly had cooked, and the fun she had looking for eggs in the grass. "Vicki won the golden egg and got a certificate to her favorite store in Diagon Alley—that's where wizards shop, Dad, like the mall," she explained. "But I got lots of eggs too," she proudly showed him her stash.

"It looks like you had a good Easter, sweetie," he said, his heart clenching. "Sorry I wasn't here for more of it. I'll take you out next week. Maybe we can shop for some clothes or something." He was woefully prepared to shop for anything, Monica had always done that with Celia, but now he had to be both parents and somehow he'd manage. "How're you getting on with your uncle and his family?"

"I'm good. They're all really nice to me, 'specially Sevvy. He's adopted, sort of like me, and he knows how it can be if your parent don't like magic. I miss you though, Daddy."

"Me too, princess," he hugged her again. "If I could take you home, I would."

Then she said something which surprised him. "No. It's better for me like this. At least Uncle Harry n' Aunt Ginny and my cousins understand 'bout me. Mummy and Grandmum and Poppi never did. And they didn't want to neither. I . . . I don't want to go home till they do." His daughter said firmly, looking him in the eye.

"Yes," was all Dudley said. They both knew that might never happen. "You know that I love you, don't you? Even though you're with Uncle Harry now, you'll always be my little girl."

"I know," she whispered and hugged him tighter. Now she had a new wish. That someday her daddy might decide to take her back and move away from her mother, if her mother continued to hate her. But it might never happen, and she didn't really mind living with her uncle. She was a witch, and she belonged here, with others like her.

Dudley saw the acceptance settle in his daughter's eyes and he knew then he had lost her to the magical world. Just like Harry, he thought a little bitterly. Then he chastised himself, for Harry was helping him like no one else would, and he was grateful for Harry's kindness. Only it was hard, knowing his beloved child would go places and do things he never could, in a world he could share with her only through words. But maybe it was for the best. Celia had found a place she could belong. It was what he'd hoped for her, instead of his wife's cold and harsh behavior. If things were different . . . he bit his lip. He would try harder with Monica. Somehow, he had to make her understand. He wanted his daughter back, and to be a part of her life, not just on the fringes. He wondered that it didn't bother Monica, who had not seemed sad at all when he had told her what he'd done. It had bothered him. Surely he could make her see . . . after all he had seen, finally, the truth about his cousin and magic. Why couldn't his wife?

He voiced none of these thoughts aloud, instead concentrating on his child and being with her, which was the most important thing right now. He stayed until Celia fell asleep on the couch, and Harry showed him to her room and he tucked her in bed and then turned to leave.

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "She's family. And so are you. If you ever get sick of dealing with them, I can get you a place here."

"You'd do that? After everything I did when we were younger . . .?"

"That was the past. This is now. And even though you were a royal dick, Dud, you're still family. If you ever get tired of them, call me."

"I don't know what to say. Except thanks again," Dudley stammered.

"That'll work. Happy Easter."

"You too. Thanks for taking care of my baby."

"Always, Dud." Harry waved from the porch as Dudley drove away. Then he went back inside to rock Indi to sleep.

**A/N: A new chappie for you! Please review, thanks! I'm posting two chapters today since we're getting a snowstorm here and don't know if I'll have power so it's two for one day!**


	47. Potions Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Severus try to help Harry brew a potion for Indi and an accident occurs

_Potter residence, three days later:_

Indigo was screaming again, making Alby cover his ears and Celia, Severus, and Lily run outside so they couldn't hear the constant shrieking. Severus peeped in the house about five minutes later and could hear Indi's muffled wailing from another room. He could also hear Harry saying to Ginny, "I'm working on a potion, Gin, to help her with her stomachache. I just need to tweak it a bit so she can take it with her formula. I don't enjoy hearing her scream either."

Severus winced and saw Harry sigh then go downstairs to his lab to restart the potion. That gave the former Potions Master an idea. Maybe _he_ could help with the potion. Harry was good, but he was better at creating potions than Harry, from all those years of experience. Now Severus was quite aware he shouldn't be in the lab without an adult, but surely a quick peek and smell and taste wasn't going to harm anything? How else would he learn what Harry was crafting? He wasn't sure about Harry's record-keeping and couldn't rely on his notes—the boy's handwriting, even after all these years, was awful!

He went back outside, where the girls and Alby were playing on the swings and called, "Lily! Come here for a moment!"

She broke off from the other two and ran over to him. Though she enjoyed their company, Lily still considered Severus her best friend and enjoyed spending time with him above all others. Perhaps it was because they shared so much between them, even a past which no one else did, and being adopted instead of born to their new parents.

"What's wrong, Sev?"

"Nothing. Except Indi. She's sick again and my dad's trying to brew a potion, but I don't know if he's doing it right. He wasn't so good at brewing them before, what if he's doing it wrong and Indi gets worse?"

"You'll never get any sleep!" Lily said, giggling softly.

"It's _not_ funny, Lily!" Severus snapped. "Look, I need to get into the lab to see just what's brewing and I need you to help."

"Help? But Sev, we're not supposed to go down there . . ."

"I _know_ that! I'm not dumb! But this is an exception. All I want to do is see the potion. Can you be look out for me? If you hear Harry coming, tell me so we can hide."

Lily looked troubled. "I don't like it, Sev. What if we get in trouble?"

"You won't. I'll make sure they only punish me."

"But I don't want to get you in trouble either."

"I can handle it," Severus said with more confidence than he felt. "Please, Lily? I want to get a good night's sleep sometime this decade and I want my sister to feel better."

"All right. But make it quick."

The two retreated inside the house. When they first tried the lab door it was locked, causing them to wait until Harry returned down there twenty minutes later to give the cauldron a stir. They crept down soon after and hid in the corner beneath the stairs where there were lots of shadows and some old crates of stuff. Harry never saw them, he was too busy with the potion.

Severus and Lily waited until Harry went back upstairs before creeping out from behind the stairs. Severus put on his small robe, like he always did when he helped Harry. "Lily, you stand by the stairs and listen. I'll see the potion."

He moved over to the cauldron while Lily went to stand by the stairs.

"All right, Sev! I'm here!" she whispered.

Severus moved over to the cauldron to examine the potion. It was simmering softly. He smelled it first. It smelled like vanilla, lavender, and chamomile. Not bad. Those were calming and soothing reagents. He tried to see to the top of the workstation—a faded notebook was atop it. He climbed onto the high stool and took a peek at the old book, it was filled with jotted notes in a messy hand, many of them crossed out. As predicted, he couldn't make sense of the potion Harry was making because there was an incomplete ingredient list and crossed out measurements.

He frowned. _Great Merlin, Potter! Didn't anyone teach you penmanship at Hogwarts? Or how to take decent research notes?_ Apparently not. Severus scowled. He could hardly make sense of anything here and only his years of experience made him suspect the first few ingredients in the potion.

And while they were standard remedies, he had a feeling Indi would need something stronger to settle her upset stomach. Luckily he knew of an herb that might work. It was called milkpod, a magical plant with known stomach soothing properties. It had little side effects even on infants and so was safe to use.

He clambered down from the stool, praying that Harry had some in his ingredients cabinet.

"Hurry, Sev!" he heard Lily calling. "Before he comes back!"

It was then that the usually agile boy tripped. The hem of his robe got caught on a stool leg and down he went, close by the fire. His sleeve caught and suddenly his arm was roasting.

He started to scream.

Lily heard and came to see what was the matter. Some long forgotten instruction made her jump on top of him, rolling to put out the flames. But she was burned too, and Harry found the two of them some ten minutes later, Lily kneeling beside an unconscious Severus, crying hopelessly from pain and fear for her friend.

"My, God! What happened here?"

"It was an-an accident!" Lily sobbed. "Sev came down to see the potion and then he—he fell into the fire! He needs a . . . a healer, Harry!"

"So do you," Harry said, horrified. He scooped up Severus and ran up the stairs. St. Mungos would have two new patients and he'd be lucky if Draco didn't kill him.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_St. Mungos, a few hours later:_

Harry sat silently by Severus' bed, watching the small figure breathe. They had given the poor kid strong doses of a pain reliever before putting burn salve on the burns on his arm, shoulder, and part of his chest. So he was sleeping like the dead. Harry knew he was lucky Severus was alive, the potions accident could have resulted in a terrible tragedy. It was still hard to believe it had happened.

Lily lay in the next bed across from Severus, her own hands and arms heavily bandaged, under a strong Sleep charm. Draco had been called immediately after bringing the two kids to the hospital and had come as soon as he could. At first he'd been horrified and started yelling at Harry for not watching the kids, but Astoria arrived and calmed him down some. Now all he did was sit staring at his daughter in the bed, her hair a bright splash on the white pillow.

Astoria and Ginny had taken the other kids home to eat and get ready for bed, Ginny was staying with Astoria so Tori could help with Alby, Celia, and Indigo. Harry and Draco had volunteered to remain at the hospital, waiting for Lily and Severus to wake up.

Harry put his head in his hands. He felt so guilty, somehow thinking this was all his fault. He didn't know how the kids had gotten down there, he'd locked the lab after he'd come upstairs. But it didn't really matter how, only that they had gotten hurt, badly, and in his house. He sat there and muttered, "I'm sorry, Sev," and then "Please get well. Please. I need you." Then he added a prayer for Lily too, though she was less burned than Severus.

A mediwitch came in and checked on the two, taking their vitals, then asked if either wizard wanted something to eat or drink. Both shook their heads. "Hang in there," she advised. "They should be waking up soon."

As the mediwitch bustled out again, Draco muttered, "How can that twit ask about food at a time like this? Like I want to eat while my daughter's lying here?"

"She was just being polite," Harry said tonelessly.

Draco snorted. "Screw that." Then he went back to his silent brooding.

More time passed and suddenly, Severus opened his eyes.

At first he wasn't sure where he was, then he saw the whitewashed walls and Harry nodding in an uncomfortable looking blue chair. He turned his head slightly and saw Lily, still asleep, with bandages on her arms and Draco with his head back, sleeping as well.

 _I'm in St. Mungos,_ he thought at once. _How bad is it?_ He couldn't feel his arm and shoulder very well, they felt like they were stuffed and numb. A pain potion. But it would wear off soon and he'd need more to combat the agony to follow. He had been burned before . . . tortured too . . . so he knew this non-feeling was but a temporary respite. But maybe not as bad as this, he mused. God, how stupid he'd been. He felt shame flash through him. Such a stupid thing to happen, and him a certified Potions Master!

Just then the mediwitch came back in and she smiled at him. "Oh, sweetie, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"All right, I guess. My arm feels numb."

"That's 'cause Healer Algin shot you up with a lot of pain potions. You seem resistant to charms."

Severus nodded. Sleep charms wouldn't work on him unless he lowered his shields, Occlumens were resistant to them. "How bad is it?"

"Well, sweetie, you do have some bad burns. But I think you should—"

Before she could say anything more, Harry woke up. "Sev? Are you okay? I mean, that's a dumb question but . . . are you in pain?"

"Not right now."

Suddenly Harry was hugging Severus, being careful not to jar his injured arm and shoulder. Severus was startled and stiffened a bit before relaxing in Harry's embrace. Sudden tears stung his eyes as he tried to hug Harry back. He was frightened and tired and afraid Harry hated him for breaking one of his most serious rules. He was also upset because Lily had gotten hurt along with him. "I'm sorry, Harry," he whimpered against the other's chest.

Harry felt something in his heart move at the declaration, but before that came a sudden anger at his son's disobedience. "Severus Snape, how could you do such a foolish and irresponsible thing? You know potions aren't for playing about with!"

"I-I was trying to help," he sniffled, feeling even more like an idiot.

"Help! You almost got yourself killed!" Harry shouted. "Along with Lily! What did you think you were doing?"

 _Being a Potions Master,_ a part of him whispered, the older part. The rest of him cringed.

Before he could say anything, the mediwitch, named Karla, came back in and shook a reproving finger at Harry. "Mr. Potter, please lower your voice! I have patients asleep, one of them in this room! There's no sense in yelling at the poor boy, clearly it was an accident, and you should be grateful he's here at all, and not buried in the graveyard!"

"I . . . I was just . . ."

"Being a typical man, all hot air, piss, and wind! You're all the same, you shout to stop being frightened and you accuse to get rid of guilt! Your child is already sick and in pain, do you want him to feel worse?"

"No . . . I . . ."

"Then quit yelling, you bloody idiot, before I throw you out!" she ordered, then she swept from the room.

Harry just stood there, feeling like an ass. "I'm sorry, Sev. I . . . sounded like Aunt Petunia used to . . . she used to yell at me when I stood bleeding from falling and landing on the garden shears . . ."

"It's all right. I was stupid. I deserve to be yelled at."

Harry shook his head. "No, you don't. I was wrong."

"I'm yelling at myself for this," he held up his arm, then hissed in pain.

"Well, you can do that, but that nurse was right. I shouldn't yell at you for what was an accident. That's _really_ dumb. But Sev, what were you doing down there in the first place?"

Severus gulped and dashed the tears away from his eyes. He _hated_ when he cried. "I . . . I was seeing about the potion you were making for Indi. I . . . thought I could help make it better."

"How?"

"By putting in some milk pods."

"What's that?"

Severus fought not to roll his eyes. "It's a magical plant. Good for stomach pains. Will . . . will Lily be all right?" He looked over at Lily, his dark eyes troubled.

"She wasn't burned as badly as you," Harry said kindly. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"It was my fault she got hurt," Severus said sadly. "She tried to help me."

"Because that's what friends do," Draco spoke up suddenly from the opposite side of the room. "Don't feel badly about this, Sev. Accidents happen to the best of us."

"Hardly ever to me!" the pint-sized Potions Master said indignantly.

"Welcome to the real world," Draco laughed softly.

Just then Lily woke up and was hugged and fussed over by Draco. She assured him she was feeling all right, then looked over at Severus. "How are you feeling, Sev? When the fire went on you, I was so scared."

"You shouldn't have, Lily—" he began.

"What was I supposed to do, watch you burn to death?" she demanded, a little crossly. "I know how to put out fires. It's not only boys who can be heroes!"

"That's not what I meant . . ."

"You're not the only one who can risk your life either! I'd do it again to save you, Sev!" she declared passionately. Then she started to cry.

Draco reached for her, but she squirmed away. "I'm all right, Dad. Just upset."

"Lily, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just get well. I knew same as you what we did was wrong," she sniffled.

Severus reached across the space between the beds and clasped her unhurt arm. Just touching her made him feel better.

"Yes, it was," Draco interjected. "And normally you'd be punished with a good smacking, young miss. But those burns are worse than anything I could do and they'll remind you far more sharply next time to listen when we tell you to do something."

"Draco's right," Harry agreed. "But we forgive you, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Is Mum mad at us too?" both children asked almost simultaneously.

"No. They're more upset you were hurt than anything else. Right, Draco?" Harry answered.

"Right. Your mum cried buckets over you, afraid you'd be scarred for life," Draco said. "So did Cory. But you'll be fine after a few days."

"Do we have to stay in the hospital?" Severus asked, rather grumpily.

"Yes," Harry said.

"I _hate_ hospitals," Severus groaned.

"Next time ask first before you go in my lab, Severus Tobias, and maybe you won't need to worry about being in a hospital," Harry scolded.

Severus turned away from him. He knew he'd been an idiot, and now he was paying for it.

Harry sighed, fearing he'd been a tad too harsh. "Sev . . . was this how you felt when I was hurt all those times at school?"

Severus didn't answer at first. Finally he said, "Yes. There were times I wanted to throttle you or turn you over my knee for taking such stupid risks with your life. You drove me crazy, trying to keep you from doing yourself in. I don't know how I didn't die of anxiety."

Harry chuckled. "You didn't want to rob me of your dreadful tongue, that's how."

"Partly. And also because you needed me," Severus admitted softly.

"I'll always need you, Sev," murmured Harry, stroking the boy's hair.

"So will I," Draco said.

"Me too," Lily added, and squeezed his hand.

Severus smiled through the pain that was beginning to surge through the potion-induced numbness. It was good to be needed. And loved. Unlike his last life.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

During the next three days, Severus and Lily slept a lot. When the pain grew too bad, they were given potions to make them sleep, and every day a Healer came and put more Burn Salve on their wounds. The salve was actually the one that Severus had invented, and helped heal them at a remarkable rate. Severus was very grateful for it. Burns were among the worst injuries and he was glad he could reduce the pain and time of healing for both Lily and himself.

Ginny, Harry, Draco, and Astoria came every day to visit the children. Molly and Arthur came once and brought flowers and homemade fudge for them. Celia brought books for Severus to read and Alby brought Mimic, his stuffed raven. Cory brought Lily a stuffed kitty, and Indi brought a smile, which Ginny said was just for her older brother.

The Lupins also visited and both Jamie and Sirius seemed impressed with Severus' wounds.

"Do they hurt?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Some."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Of course they hurt, silly mutt! Didn't your nose hurt when you burnt it on a hot coal that time?"

"Well, yeah, but I was just asking."

"How long do you have to stay here?" Jamie asked.

"Until the Healer says we can go home," Lily answered.

"Oh. Is it very boring?" Teddy inquired.

"Sometimes. But usually at night," Severus answered.

"But we have each other to talk to. Unless we're sleeping. They give us Sleeping Drafts a lot," said Lily.

"I made some cards for you," Teddy said. "Actually, we all did." He gave Severus and Lily the cards, they were all signed and bore handmade drawings.

"Thanks, Teddy!" Lily exclaimed. "That was sweet of you."

"Aww, it wasn't anything," Teddy said, blushing.

"Yes , it was. It showed you were thinking of us," Severus corrected. He put his two cards on his nightstand, next to his books and some puzzles.

"Well, get better so you can get out of here," Sirius said. Then he shifted into a puppy and jumped up on Lily's bed.

Lily petted him and laughed. "Hi, Padfoot!"

Karla, their mediwitch, came in to bring them lunch. "What's that dog doing in here?"

"He's a therapy dog," Severus said quickly.

"Therapy dog?"

"For sick kids. It helps them get better if they can pet an animal. It's a new program," Severus told her. The others nodded. It wasn't quite a lie, therapy dogs had been used in Muggle hospitals.

"Oh. I see. Guess they forgot to inform me," Karla said, sounding a bit confused. "Here's your lunch. Eat up now. Where's your mums?"

"Getting stuff in the gift shop," Jamie answered, referring to Ginny and Astoria and Dora.

"Oh. All right. Make sure that dog doesn't drool all over."

"He never does," assured Teddy.

Karla left and Padfoot jumped off Lily's bed and licked Severus' hand.

Severus looked down at the scruffy black dog. "What was that for?"

Padfoot transformed back. "For being brilliant. Where'd you come up with that idea, Severus?"

"They do that sort of thing in Muggle hospitals, Sirius. I'm lucky she believed me."

"Nah. You're just a genius," laughed Jamie.

All the children shared a smile before the three mothers came back in the room.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Ginny and Astoria stayed sometimes at night, to give Harry and Draco a break. Well, Draco got a chance to sleep, though sometimes Harry was up with the baby at night. Though he did try Severus' addition and found it worked great to make his cranky daughter sleep.

While the two injured children slept, Ginny and Tori discussed how relieved they were that the accident hadn't been more serious, and how they had prayed for their children to get well.

"I can't bear to see her in pain. Cory either," Astoria admitted.

"Me either. It just breaks my heart," Ginny said softly. "I love him like my own."

"As I do Lily. Even if I have another, she'll always be my first little girl," Astoria said.

"Harry said once they were blessed with a second chance," Ginny remarked. "Well, I think so were we."

"You're right," Astoria agreed. "After my miscarriage, I thought my heart died within me. I couldn't get past it and I blamed myself. I put Draco and Cory through hell. Then Lily came, and suddenly the wall around my heart dissolved, and I could love again. And I did."

"The first time I saw Severus UnVeiled, he was this scrawny thing, hardly the terrifying Potions professor I'd known." Ginny remembered. "I saw him and those big sad eyes of his and I just melted. Harry says that's a typical woman."

"Humph! Men don't understand," Astoria snorted. "Women need something to love, to mother, and its instinct to protect the helpless, no matter who they were or what they'd done."

"I know." Ginny said wisely. She kissed the sleeping Severus on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sevvy."

"Sleep tight, my flower," Astoria murmured. "I'll be right here." She kissed Lily too.

The two children slept, while their mothers kept watch by their bedsides, united in the love of their children, which cared not for blood, but only for the hearts that beat within their small chests.

When Karla came in later on her shift to change the bandages, she saw Ginny and Astoria curled up next to their child, and smiled and expanded the bed. "Pleasant dreams, ducks," she laughed, but quietly so as not to wake the sleeping mamas.

**A/N: While I've never been burned like Sev and Lily, I have spent many days in the hospital and I can tell you I'm grateful to be home again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	48. The Quidditch Commercial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids try out for a Quidditch commercial

Three days later, Severus and Lily were released from the hospital. Not all the burns had healed, and they still needed the Burn Salve (made by Professor Snape, "your namesake" Karla had remarked) applied at least two times a day, but the Healers declared all of that could be done by their parents. After talking with both Harry and Ginny, Severus asked if could assist Harry with more potions. "You want to help me make potions, is that it?" Harry asked.

"Not just _help_ , but _show_ you how to do it right," the small former professor stated.

"Are you saying I was doing it wrong?" Harry queried, a little sharply.

"Not wrong . . . just that, I know more than you do and I can do it better," Severus said honestly. "I . . . tried to look at your notes for the new potion and they were . . . almost unreadable! And they had all cross-outs and . . . I'm sorry, Harry, but you have _horrible_ record keeping skills."

Ginny started to laugh. "What'd I tell you, dear? That your penmanship needed work too."

Harry cast her an annoyed glance. "Be quiet, Gin. You don't have to rub it in." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, _professor,_ how are you going to teach me how to be a better potion maker? You're only six!"

"My _body_ is six, yes, but up here I still have all my knowledge and experience," Severus commented. "Being UnVeiled hasn't changed that. The first thing you need to do as a good researcher is to be able to write neatly. Instead of scribbling, write _slowly_ , and then write down all your sources and where you found them, that way you can go back and doublecheck if you're not exactly sure what something does, especially when you're making something new . . ."

"Harry, why don't you take notes?" Ginny suggested impishly.

Harry flushed. Both of them were right, but he didn't want to admit it. "Why don't you go and play with Celia and Alby?" he suggested tartly to his wife. "I don't need you here to witness this . . . humiliation."

"Harry!" Ginny snapped, glaring at him.

"I'm not trying to humiliate you, I'm trying to _help_ you," the pint-sized potions professor protested. "You've seen me at my worst, Harry, you ought to know the difference. Without good research skills you'll fail everytime you try a new experiment. Trust me on that."

Harry paused, seeing that Severus did indeed look slightly upset. The former professor was right, he _was_ trying to help, and in a much nicer fashion than with his usual razor-edged tongue. "All right. Sorry. Let me fetch a paper and a pen. Sev, what was that about resources again?"

"If I'm going to teach, you should call me "professor" not "Sev" . . ."

"Don't push your luck," Harry snorted. "You're still my son."

Ginny grinned at her two stubborn menfolk and left the room. Celia was watching Indi along with Alby and she wanted to bake some oatmeal raisin biscuits before the little one woke and wanted to be fed. As she Summoned the ingredients from the pantry, she could hear the low murmur of Severus and Harry's voices and smirked. Trust Severus to become a professor again, even at six! Then again, perhaps the old adage was true . . . you could take the boy out of school, but not the teacher out of the boy . . .

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout,"_ Severus sang to Indi, making his hands climb over each other as he sang the old song in front of her as she lay in her cradle. _"Down came the rain and washed the spider out,"_ his hands made swishing motions to indicate rain and Indi gurgled at him. _"Up came the sun and dried up all the rain,"_ his arms opened wide to indicate the sun rising. _"Then the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again!"_ He poked Indi in the tummy, making the baby squeal with delight.

"I remember that song," Celia said as she came into the room to see Indigo. "My mum always used to sing that to me in the bath." She grinned at the baby, who was cooing happily at her big brother.

"Mine sang that to me when I was small," Severus remarked, tickling Indi so she would laugh. One of the few memories he had of Eileen Prince Snape as a happy mother was singing that song to him while she combed his hair, on her lap. "Like that, do you, pretty Indi girl?" he asked, his voice very soft, like the whisper of a cat's paws.

Indigo giggled shrilly. She was wide awake and normally would be screaming in hunger, but not while Sevvy was there to entertain her.

"Sevvy, do you know this one?" Celia asked, smiling at the baby. Indi always made her smile, even when she was sad and missed her dad and her home. She couldn't always says she missed her mummy as much, but sometimes she did. Celia began to sing, " _Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock . . ."_ She began to sway back and forth, with her arms cradling a pretend baby.

" _When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,_ " Severus continued, also rocking.

 _"And down will come baby, cradle and all!_ " they finished together.

Indigo looked up and them and squealed happily.

"How about this one?" Severus began, but before he could get out the first words, he heard his younger brother yelling from the bottom of the stairs, "Sevvy, Cee, Jamie and Siri are here!"

Celia looked at Severus and said, "I'll be right down, Al! Are you coming, Sevvy? They'll probably want to fly brooms."

"Maybe a little later. I'll stay with Indi till Ginny comes."

"Okay, see ya!" and the blonde girl went rushing down the stairs.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Jamie, Sirius, and Celia were all lying down on the carpet in front of the Potters' magical TV set, watching the Quidditch Channel. Right now there was a break inbetween the game where the Cannons played the Harpies and a lively commercial was on, advertising the newest broom for children—the Meteor Skyshooter 2007.

"This broom, boys and girls, has the _latest_ safety features spelled right into the broom—making it safe for children of all ages—even toddlers! It can go as fast as a normal broom, or as slow as you like, depending on the speed that's asked for. There are overriding parental speed controls on it so your mums and dads can keep you from nasty falls and accidents. If you're a practicing Quidditch team star or just out to have fun with your friends, this is the broom for you! All new design, better Cushioning charms, even a charmed-in Warmth spell, so you can fly in any kind of weather!"

"Wow! That's _so_ cool!" Sirius said in longing. "I'm gonna ask for one for my birthday!"

"Or Christmas!" Jamie added.

"Wait, there's more! Listen!" Celia shrilled.

"But . . . there's more! The International Quidditch Association, who finances our company, Mercury Products, LLC., wants to bring you a special offer. This is a contest open to young fliers ages 5 to 7. We need two people, a boy and a girl, to showcase our new product in a commercial. If you're interested and have a note with your parent or guardian's permission, please write to us at . . . 200 Merlin Street . . . London . . ."

"Quick, write it down!" Sirius yelled, grabbing an old Quidditch magazine off the small table and a quill, where he scribbled down the address. "Got it! Now who's going to be the one to ask Mum and Dad? Jamie, you oughta do it."

"For who? Me and you?" asked his brother. "What about Teddy?"

"He's too old. Remember, it's only for ages 5 to 7," Sirius reminded him.

"Me too!" cried Celia, unwilling to be left out. "My mum always said I'd look beautiful in a commercial." She also didn't say that once Monica had entered her in a contest for the cutest baby, but she'd come in third. Monica claimed they were biased.

"You can go for the girl in the commercial," Jamie said. "But you have to ask Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny."

"I can do that tonight," Celia said determinedly.

"You think Mum and Dad will let us do it?" Jamie asked Sirius uneasily.

"Sure they will! Why not? It's a chance to have their sons become famous! And the lucky ones chosen get a _free_ prototype!" Sirius said excitedly. He was so mad for that broom it was frightening. He really wanted to be in that commercial.

"Yeah, that's right," Jamie recalled. He was hoping his parents said yes, and then he would make sure the company knew that _he_ was the best flyer among the Lupin boys, better even than Sirius. They would pick winners in just a few weeks, because of the deadline for the commercial. Jamie thought he could win easily . . . if not for Sirius entering.

He didn't mind Celia, even though she was a good flyer, she was a girl, and wouldn't be competing with him. But Sirius . . . he ground his back teeth together. Maybe his parents wouldn't let both of them compete . . . after all Sirius was already famous for something that happened long ago, and Jamie had never gotten recognized for anything other than pranking his nursery school teacher, so . . .

Sirius was already dreaming of the day he'd fly on the Meteor, doing cool moves like corkscrews and upside down shots. He was sure Dora and Remus would let him try out for the commercial, why wouldn't they? It would be a great coup for the son of Magical Law Enforcement to be on a Quidditch commercial. And did it really matter if he was adopted? Or course not! He was way better than Jamie on a broom, Teddy too, and the person who saw them fly would know it in an instant.

"C'mon, let's practice some moves!" he called, unable to sit still any longer.

They all got to their feet and rushed out the door, grabbing their brooms on the porch.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

"Dad, can Siri and I be in a commercial?" Jamie asked over supper that night. He wanted to be the first to ask, since as the youngest, he was a little spoiled.

"A commercial?" Remus paused with the broccoli halfway to his mouth. "What do you mean, Jamie?"

"We were watching the Quidditch Channel at Uncle Harry's house . . ." Jamie explained, telling his parents and Teddy all about the contest for the new broom.

"And you, Sirius, _and_ Celia want to try out for this commercial?" Remus clarified.

Jamie nodded.

"And I'm gonna win!" Sirius interrupted.

"Yeah, right," Jamie sneered. "Everyone knows _I'm_ the best flier in the family."

"Are _not_!"

"Are _too_!"

"Are **not!** "

"Are **too**!" Jamie half-stood, his small fist clenched.

" _Enough_! The pair of you!" ordered Dora suddenly. "I will not have my kitchen turned into some war zone because of a stupid commercial."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Well, _that_ was a bright idea, guys."

"Shut up, Teddy!" both younger siblings shouted.

Sirius turned pleading eyes on Dora. "Please, Mum? _Please_ let me try out for the commercial? I promise I'll be extra good and do all my chores without complaining."

"Suck up," Jamie mouthed.

Sirius aimed a fake punch at him.

"We'll see," was all Dora responded. "Your dad and I will have to discuss this." She gestured to the kitchen. "Now, it's time to clean up the table. I believe it's your turn tonight, James."

Groaning, Jamie began to gather up the dishes, while Sirius went to the sink and turned on the water and Teddy got a dishtowel to dry.

Remus dragged Dora out of the kitchen and the boys were left alone.

Immediately, Sirius squirted Jamie with the hose from the faucet.

"Hey! Watch it, you stupid mutt!"

" _You_ watch it, baby!" Sirius taunted.

Jamie set down the stack of plates on the counter, dripping wet, and yelled, "I bet they pick me for the commercial 'stead of _you_ , Siri!"

"Only if there was nobody else!" Sirius snorted. "I'm so much better than you, a blind man could see it."

"Both of you better quit it," Teddy warned. "Because if Mum and Dad come back and see you fighting, there goes your chance in the commercial. You don't behave, you don't go."

"Quit being so bossy," Sirius ordered crossly.

"I'm not, just telling you, is all," Teddy said, using his Elder Brother voice. "Now start washing, Siri. I'm not getting grounded 'cause of you."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Teddy, then began to wash. He would show them. He would show them all.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

"Do you think it's all right to let them try out for this commercial thing?" asked Dora.

"I don't see why not. If Harry allows Celia . . ." Remus said.

" _Has_ he allowed Celia to do it?"

"I don't know yet," Remus said. "Why don't I call and ask him?"

He stuck his head in the fire after putting down some Floo Powder. "Potter residence, Godric's Hollow."

He spent a few minutes talking before pulling his head back. "Harry said he and Ginny think it's cute to let Celia try out. They said maybe the commercial will help her mum look favorably on magic if she's on TV."

"That woman makes me want to hurl, being so—so cruel to her own daughter!" Dora said angrily.

"I don't like her either, but you can't choose your parents," Remus said wisely. "Maybe she'll start thinking differently once she sees her kid's a celebrity."

"What an idiot, as Hermione would say," Dora snorted. "Well, since Harry's doing it . . . I guess it wouldn't hurt for Jamie and Sirius to try out as well. I just don't want them fighting over it, Remus. They've got to behave, otherwise no try out."

"Yes, I agree," Remus said. "I'll tell them so right now."

Once their father had laid down the rules, he left to have a few moments alone with his wife, making Teddy say, smugly, "Told you so."

"Be quiet, Ted, before I decide you look good with a black eye," threatened Sirius. He hated know-it-alls.

"Do it. Then you'll be banned from the commercial."

"I'll do it after," Sirius growled, and washed the last pot. Brothers! Sometimes he loved them and sometimes he hated them.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

The applications for the commercial were sent in, and in about a week, the boys and Celia were taken to see one of the wizards running the commercial for a flying test and had pictures taken of their position on a Meteor. The top contestants were examined for flying ability and photogenic qualities on a broom. They were told they would be contacted in three days with the results.

Sirius couldn't wait. He was sure he would be picked. There was no doubt in his mind. He went over to the park to practice with Frankie, Alby, Severus, and Rose.

"My mama's as big as a house!" Rose said, laughing. "My daddy says she's like a female version of Hagrid."

Everyone giggled about that. "Is she having twins then?" asked Severus.

"Uh . . . don't know yet," Rose admitted.

"Well, _I'm_ going to be in a commercial!" Sirius bragged.

"You are? What commercial? Where?" asked Rose, wide-eyed.

"On the Quidditch Channel. They want me to ride their new broom, a Meteor 2007."

"You mean you're _hoping_ they pick you," Severus corrected. "Jamie and Celia entered themselves in the contest too."

Sirius scowled. "Celia's a girl, she's not judged by the same standards. And Jamie's a baby, he can't fly a toothpick."

"I thought Jamie's a good flyer," objected Frankie.

"Shows how much you know, _Frances_!" Sirius growled.

Frankie looked hurt.

Alby glared at Sirius. "That's not nice! Frankie can say whatever she wants if it's true!"

"Well, it's not! I'm a better flyer than Jamie any day!" Sirius declared. He looked like he was about to hit Alby.

Severus stepped protectively in front of his brother. "Don't, Black. Touch him and I'll rearrange you."

"I'm bigger than you, Snape. I'll punch your lights out."

"Not if I slam you first." Severus snarled. He didn't want a fight, but if Black was going to hurt Alby, the kid gloves were off.

"Let's not fight," Rose cried, trying to separate them. "You'll all get in trouble, and Sev, you just got better from your accident. Why don't we all play a round or two of Quaffle Keep away?"

"Yeah, lets," agreed Frankie, backing up Rose.

The boys agreed, though Sirius and Severus played a bit rough, shoving each other on their brooms as they played.

Sirius was frustrated and though he would never admit it, a bit worried that Jamie, who was younger, might get picked by the TV people to be in the commercial. He really wished his little brother weren't flying, then things would be simpler. He ducked around a tree branch and flew wide, trying to catch the Quaffle, which Frankie now had.

As he thrust himself into a dive, flying right in front of Alby, he managed to grab the Quaffle from Frankie. "Ha! Gotcha!" he yelled.

"Sirius! Look out!" Frankie yelled, but not in time.

Sirius turned and saw the tree branch and cried out, but it was too late. He hit the branch full force and fell to the ground, tumbling through the air to lie on the grass in a senseless heap.

"Dear sweet Merlin!" cried Rose in horror.

"Siri! Is he all right?" cried Frankie.

"Is he dead?" gasped Alby.

Severus flew down and landed on the ground a few moments later. As the only semi-adult here, assessing Sirius' condition fell to him. He knelt and put his fingers on Sirius' neck. "He's alive. But his arm looks broken. I don't know if there's anything else, but he's knocked out. Somebody call Aunt Dora or Uncle Remus."

"And somebody Floo St. Mungos," Rose cried. "It's an emergency."

While the other children scattered, Severus remained next to Sirius. He wasn't very fond of the other boy, but he didn't want him dead either.

Suddenly, Sirius stirred. "Oohh! My head!"

"Does it hurt?" asked Severus.

"Like bloody blazes, Snape. And so does everything else."

"Just lie still. We've called your parents and St. Mungos. They'll be right over. Does your arm hurt? I think it's broken."

"Yeah," Sirius said, groaning. "I can't believe I didn't see that branch. Merlin, I was so stupid!"

"About as stupid as I was with that potion," Severus admitted ruefully. "Don't move."

"But it hurts lying here."

"You could have internal injuries, Black. So stay still."

"I wish I'd stayed knocked out. Oww!" Sirius whimpered. He felt like a dolt, falling off that way, and now he was hurting as well. "How come you're not saying I told you so?" he grumped, getting mad at Snape would take his mind off the pain, only Snape wasn't cooperating.

"Your arm and whatever else hurts tells you that better than I could," Severus said candidly. "Can you feel your feet and legs? Your arm?"

"Yeah, and I wish I couldn't."

"Well, at least you're not paralyzed."

"Oh, gee, that's really comforting," Sirius sneered, shifting slightly and wincing. "Great bedside manner there, Healer."

"It's true," Severus defended.

Just then Dora and a team of mediwizards rushed up. They gently levitated Sirius onto a floating stretcher and then they raced away to the medical carriage, drawn by invisible thestrals. Severus watched them go, and wondered if Sirius was going to be all right. Based on how he was complaining, Severus suspected he might be.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Sirius had a broken arm and a wrenched knee and various bruises. The Healers patched him up right in the emergency room section of St. Mungos and sent him home the same day with potions for pain and bone mending. Dora and Remus fussed over him until Sirius wanted to howl. He' d never been a good patient, and he hated being confined to a house for a few days. But the Healer had said he was on bed rest for three days, to give his bones and muscles time to heal.

Jamie came and shook his head in mock-sympathy. "Merlin, but that sure was dumb, wasn't it, Teddy?" he drawled to his Metamorphmagus brother.

"It wasn't planned, Jamie, now quit it!" Teddy said.

"Yeah, before I knock the cheek right out of you," Sirius growled.

"Like that?" Jamie hooted.

"No, once I'm better, you little snot!" Sirius waved his crutch at his brother.

"Oooh, I'm scared!"

"Knock it off, James!" Teddy ordered and cuffed the smaller Lupin upside the head.

"Oww! I'm telling!" Jamie cried, then ran out of the room.

"Will he?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"Not a chance. He tattles and he'll have to admit he started it. He doesn't want to get his bum smacked, so he won't say a thing," Teddy said dismissively. "You all right, Siri?"

"Fine, except I'm just . . . embarrassed at falling off that way. I'm a good flier."

"Uncle Harry says even good fliers fall off," Teddy recited. All of their friends and family had brought gifts of sweets, Quidditch posters, books, and some flowers for Sirius, as well as get well cards.

"I guess so," Sirius said glumly. "But now I'm stuck in this bed."

The next three days were torture for the Lupin family. Sirius was not a good patient, and upwards of five times a day and night, Dora yelled at him for getting out of bed too soon. The last time she begged Remus to deal with it, before she Stuck the recalcitrant boy to the bed.

Remus went in to see his son with a sigh. He found Sirius, grumpy and scowling, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking like a prisoner waiting for the executioner.

"What's going on, scamp? Why are you giving your mum such a hard time, Padfoot?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed. Because Sirius was so grumpy, Jamie and Teddy had taken to sleeping on the sofa downstairs for now.

"Because this is so bloody boring, Moony!" Sirius whined.

"Watch the mouth," Remus warned.

"Sorry, but it is! I wish I _could_ become Padfoot. You wouldn't lock a dog up like this."

"Sirius, you know why the Healer said what he did. You're old enough to understand, even though you're seven."

"It doesn't make it any easier. I _hate_ being cooped up. Always have," muttered Sirius rebelliously.

"I know," Remus said. "But you need to rest and get better. How about I play some cards with you?"

"I'd rather play chess."

"Wizard Chess it is, then," Remus said affably, and Summoned the board.

But Sirius soon found himself losing, and grew irritable again. "This sucks! You're cheating, Moony!"

"I am not," Remus snapped. "Sirius, I'm better than you, so of course I'm winning. You need to learn how to lose gracefully."

"I don't like losing," muttered Sirius.

"No one does, but it's a fact of life," Remus told him. "Do you need some pain potions?"

Sirius shook his head, moody.

Remus took pity on the youngster and said softly, "Would it make you feel better if I told you a secret? Something no one else knows yet but me and your mum?"

"Like what?"

Remus smiled slyly. "Like the fact that I know who is in that Quidditch commercial."

Sirius' eyes bugged out. "Who? Tell, please, Dad! Tell me!"

"Well . . . only if you stop being a grouchy little brat."

"I will! I will! _Now_ will you tell me?" Sirius begged, using his best puppydog eyes.

"All right. There's Celia and another little girl called Samantha. And . . . you _and_ Jamie."

" _Both_ of us?" gasped Sirius.

"Yes, both of you. The men who picked the final contestants had the devil of a time picking between you, so finally they gave up and picked both of you. Then they had to pick a runner up for the girls, and that's how they did it. So . . . how's that make you feel?"

"Great!" Sirius said, and then he came around the chess board and hugged Remus hard. "I'm sorry I was such a horrid brat."

Remus laughed. "Sirius, we're all horrible brats when we're sick. It's because we're men. Or at least, that's what your mum says."

Sirius laughed, that was typical Dora. He also knew he owed his brother an apology, but he couldn't wait to see that Quidditch commercial, or ride his new broom.

**Well, there you are! How did you like this chapter?**


	49. Fox In the Cornfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids find a baby fox in the cornfield in the Weasley's backyard

Dudley was amazed at the fact that his daughter was in a commercial, and after watching it air three weeks later on Harry's telly, he went straight home to Monica and his parents to tell them about it. The news made Petunia and Vernon sit up and take notice . . . until Vernon asked what channel it was on and Dudley told them they needed a magical TV set. Then Vernon harrumphed and said that "proper" people didn't have such things.

"But think about it, Dad!" Dudley protested. "Your granddaughter's in a _commercial_! Who cares what kind? She's gonna be famous."

Petunia snorted and frowned, her pinched face getting even more so. "Don't forget, your cousin was famous too, and look where that got _him."_

"Mum, that's different. _Harry_ was different. Don't you want to see Celia happy?"

"She would be a lot happier if you didn't allow her to fill her head with all this magic nonsense," Petunia growled.

"It's not nonsense, Mum. You ought to know that."

Petunia's gaze hardened. "Yes, I _do_ know that. I spent years of my life involved with the so-called magical world, whether I wanted it or not, and I'm telling you right now, Dudley, I won't be involved in it again. It was _your_ choice to send her to Harry, and now you have to live with it, but don't expect me to like it."

"You sound like Monica. You're acting like I had a choice."

"You did. You could have ignored it."

"Like you did to Harry, Mum? How far did that get you?"

"Dudley, be quiet! I put up with a lot from that boy over the years, and I never thought I'd have to deal with anything from those freaks again and now you've overturned a can of worms all right!"

Dudley set his jaw. "Mum, one of those "freaks", as you put it, is your _granddaughter_."

"Don't remind me." Petunia sighed, "She was lovely until you let her . . . "magic" show."

"I couldn't help it. Magic is part of her, like it is Harry," Dudley objected.

"Then she's where she belongs, with Harry and his family, and there's an end to it. Right, Vern?"

Vernon nodded shortly.

Dudley stared at them. "You're unbelievable. How can you just forget your own flesh and blood?"

"I close my eyes," Petunia replied.

"Fine! Be that way!" Dudley snapped. "But just remember this, when you hear all your old pals talking down at the pub, Dad, or your meetings, Mum! You could be talking about what a wonderful granddaughter you have, never mind what she can do, and you'll just have to shut up and listen to everyone else brag about theirs."

He slammed out of the house. Now he really didn't want to go home to Monica, for fear of what she'd say, but again, he had no choice. He hoped she would react better, but didn't hold out much hope.

He found Monica home, for once, polishing her nails. "Hey. Guess what?" he asked, coming up behind her and hugging her.

"Dudley! Please! You'll wreck the polish!" she squealed.

"So? You can always do it over. I have something to tell you."

"Like what? A new promotion?" Monica purred.

"No. Something about Celia."

Monica's face clouded. "Is she going to forget all that magic junk and come home?"

"Monica . . . she can't. Being a witch is who she is. But . . . she was picked to be in an advertisement on the telly. Isn't that awesome? She's one of four kids out of over a hundred! Isn't that something?"

"Really? Where is it? I'd like to see it."

"Uh . . . well . . . you can't unless you . . . uh . . . have a magic TV set," Dudley stammered.

Monica's mouth thinned. "You mean, I can't watch it unless I have some kind of—of magical device? That's ridiculous! What kind of thing is this? A joke?"

"No, but . . . Monica, you promised you were going to try harder to see things my way . . . Celia loves you and she wants to come home but . . . how can she when you won't let her be herself?"

Monica glared at him. "Be herself? Some kind of freak who believes in fairies and creatures that appear in the moonlight? Give me a break! I'll not have it, Dudley! My daughter us going to be normal, or else she can stay with your crazy relatives."

"How can you say that? Don't you want your child back?"

"I want her back, but not full of crazed notions and believing in magic. I want a normal child, don't you know what that is?" she shouted.

"Celia _is_ normal!" Dudley shouted back. "Don't you realize that?"

"Only for people like you, who are in denial! If I told any of my friends and co-workers about her, do you know what they'd do? They'd laugh in my face or have me committed to mental institute. Sometimes I'm not sure if I shouldn't have _you_ committed!"

"Try it and see how far you get!" he snarled. "Someday, Monica, you're going to regret all these wasted chances. Someday, when Celia's grown and the only thing she recalls about her mummy is a sour cruel person who hated her." With that, he turned to go.

"Wait! What are you doing? You can't leave! You just got home."

"I'm going to see the daughter you claim we don't have," he said tightly. "Have fun painting your nails." The door slammed.

Monica ground her teeth. Sometimes she really wanted to strangle her husband. And to think, once she'd had the perfect family!

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Dudley took Celia out for ice cream at Diagon Alley along with Harry and his friends Ron and Remus. Ginny and the children, and also Hermione and Rose, were over at the Burrow. While Harry and the other wizards enjoyed themselves, Severus, Alby, and Rose went exploring in the cornfield behind the Burrow. Ginny talked with Molly and Hermione, while feeding Indi, joking with the older witches about how Hermione looked like she was carrying three people and not two.

Hermione just shook her head. "I think I've forgotten where my feet used to be. All I see is this huge bulge! And my bladder's the size of a pea!"

Ginny laughed. "Don't you feel like you need a hose attached to you? When I was carrying Indi, I thought I could never go anywhere, because two minutes later I needed the loo."

"Me too, especially when I had Ron," Molly said, remembering. "Your father said I needed a portable potty."

Hermione sighed. "That's why I stayed here today. So Ron could go out and have fun. He's been so . . . hovery lately, it's been driving me nuts."

"Hovery?" Ginny repeated. "Is that a word?"

"It is now," Hermione replied. "And your brother does it constantly."

"He's a man, dear. They're all like that, especially when a woman's pregnant," Molly said wisely. "It's like they don't quite know what to do with themselves."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can say that again." She smiled at Indi. "When you're done, can I hold her, Ginny? She's so cute!"

Ginny laughed. "Harry says that too . . . until she spits up on him." She finished burping Indi and then handed the giggling baby to Hermione.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Out in the cornfield, the children were hunting for frogs and beetles. Severus had recalled a potion that used beetle carapaces to change your hair color (like a Metamorphmagus), and Rose wanted to make some. But they needed some beetles, and Alby wanted to find a frog to talk to, even though he wasn't sure if his Beast Master talent would let him speak with it.

The cornfield wasn't huge, but it seemed vast to the children, who were small. The cornfield actually didn't belong to the Weasleys, but their neighboring farmer, who harvested most of the crop to sell. Right now the corn wasn't ripe, but the stalks were green and tall, they rustled as the children made their way through them.

With all the rustling and shoving through the stalks, it was a wonder that anyone found anything in that field. But Rose, who was sharp eyed, found three large beetles crawling on the ground. Unlike some girls, bugs didn't bother her too much, and she scooped them up in her small hat, imprisoning them. "How many beetles do we need again, Sev?"

Severus, who was bit ahead of her, turned. "Three or five. Five's the most we'll need."

"Okay. We've got three, let's see if I can find us another. Or two." She scanned the ground, as did the others.

Before long, Alby spotted another beetle, this one was a rainbowed color, and grabbed it. "Here, Rosie! I got number four! Now let's look for a frog." He placed the beetle inside Rosie's hat.

While Rosie and Alby went to look for frogs, Severus pushed ahead through the stalks. It was starting to get hot and muggy and Severus hoped that Lily and Cory got better soon. They were sick with a sore throat, which Harry suspected might be strep, so Severus and Alby weren't allowed to go over to the manor until they were recovered. He didn't want his sons getting sick, or bringing sickness home to baby Indigo.

As he pushed through the rustling stalks, Severus paused to catch his breath. He could hear Alby and Rosie a few yards off, talking about frogs. Suddenly, Severus pushed aside the corn stalk in front of him and saw an amazing thing.

There, right in front of his feet, was a little mound of dirt, leaves, and some broken cornstalks. Atop the mound was a small animal, a little black baby, that at first Severus was sure was a kitten. It was only as he bent closer that he saw the baby was too big to be a cat, and also had a more pointed snout.

Severus peered closely at it, then whispered, "Why . . . you're a fox! A rare black fox."

The fox kit looked up at him then, plainly it was agitated, but didn't run off like Severus thought it would do. Instead it lifted its head and yipped pitifully. Though Severus didn't know it, the fix kit had been hidden here for two days, while its mother had led a hunter away from her baby. The kit had remained where the mother had left it, but unknown to it, Mama Fax was dead, having succumbed to a hunter's bullet on the second day. Her pelt was being made into a muff for the hunter's girlfriend. The little fox was an orphan.

Now Severus knew better than to disturb a seemingly abandoned baby. He knew that most wild animals would return for their young if they were able and one should never disturb a hidden baby, magical or otherwise. So despite his longing to run his fingers through the kit's soft fuzzy fur, he did not touch the fox. Instead he called Alby and Rosie back.

Rose and Alby rushed over to Severus, thinking maybe he was hurt. "What happened, Sevvy?" Rose called, clutching her hat to her chest.

"Are you hurt?" inquired his brother.

"No, I'm fine. But see what I found!" He pointed to the fox kit huddled on the bed of leaves.

"Aww, how adorable!" Rose cried. "What is it?"

"It's a fox," Severus said softly.

"Cool! Where's its mama?"

"I don't know. Alby, can you talk to it?"

"I can try," Alby said, kneeling down next to the fox. He looked at the fox and said, "Hello. My name's Alby. What's yours? Do you live around here?"

The kit yipped in answer.

"Well? What'd he say?" Rose asked.

"It's a _she_ , not a he," Alby corrected. "She says her name's not something we could pronounce in our talk, but nearest I can come to it is . . . uh . . . Bright Shadow."

"Bright Shadow?" Rose repeated. "Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"A what?" Alby stared at her.

"Yes, it is," Severus answered. "But it fits her. Alby, can you ask her why she's here? Does she need help?"

Alby turned back to the fox. "Uh . . . my brother wants to know why you're here and if you need help."

Again the fox answered with some short sharp barks.

Alby looked up. "She says her mama left her here two days ago 'cause some bad people was hunting them. She was to stay still and quiet till her mum got back, but she never did. Now she's hungry and thirsty, but she's afraid to move."

Rose bit her lip. "Oh no! Sev, what if . . . her mama's hurt or . . . or something worse?"

"Like dead?" Severus clarified. He didn't want to be cruel, but he was willing to face facts.

Rose nodded unhappily. "What do we do?"

"We bring her some food and water," Severus said decisively. "What sorts of things do foxes eat, Alby?"

Alby asked then said that most foxes ate meat, like rabbits and stuff, but Bright Shadow had only started eating meat last week and it wasn't very big. "It's sort of soft," Alby explained.

"Like what we'd give a baby with a few teeth?" Rose guessed.

"Yeah, I guess."

Severus thought for a moment. "Do we have any ground beef over here?"

"Grammy has some hamburger meat," Rose said. "We could use that."

"I can mix it with a little milk," Severus said. "Let's go get it."

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

By the time the children snuck the hamburger meat and some milk into a bowl, along with some water from the tap, it was almost lunchtime. Ginny came in the kitchen to see what she could make and saw the kids going out the back door. "Hey! Aren't you kids hungry?"

"We'll eat later!" Severus called, trying to keep her from seeing the bowl of food he was carrying.

But Ginny saw Rose holding the bowl of water. "What's that you've got there, Rosie?"

"Uh, nothing, Aunt Ginny! Just some water. To put a frog in."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm going to see what we have for lunch. Come back in twenty minutes."

They promised they would, then they ran as quickly as they could towards the cornfield.

Now Ginny wasn't dumb, and she sensed the three were up to something. Curious, she followed them across the yard.

Once they found the fox again, Severus set the bowl of food down and Rose the water.

"Go on, eat it!" Alby urged.

Bright Shadow didn't need to be told twice. She stood and began to gobble the food down. In a twinkling the bowl was empty.

She began to lap the water up when she froze, and looked behind the three children. Suddenly she shrank back.

"We won't hurt you," Severus began, but before he could reassure the kit further, they heard the sharp sound of a throat being cleared.

"So _this_ is what you three were up to!"

"Hi, Aunt Ginny! We were saving a baby fox's life," Rose said. "See? Alby says her name's Bright Shadow and she can't find her mama."

"How did you know?" Severus asked.

"Because I grew up with Fred and George. Those two were geniuses at finding trouble and sneaking off," Ginny laughed. "I know what to look for, and you all had "guilty secret" written all over, especially you, Albus." She stared down at the little fox. "What a beautiful creature!"

Bright Shadow trembled. Though this big human was soft spoken, she was too much like that other human for the little fox to trust.

"You're scaring her, Mum," Alby said. "'Cause you're big. Her mama's gone missing."

Severus knelt and gently encircled the fox kit with his arms. "It's all right. Ginny won't hurt you." He peered up at Ginny through his bangs, which now needed to be cut. "I don't think she _has_ a mama anymore, Al. And she can't stay here on her own. Can we keep her?"

He gave Ginny a look from his big dark eyes that caused her heart to melt.

**A/N: Well? How did you like this one? Will Sev be able to keep the fox? Yes or no?**


	50. Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' new familiar sets the household on its ear!

Ginny hated when one of her children looked at her with those big pleading eyes. She was always a sucker for them, especially when Severus used that look on her. He hardly ever asked for anything, unlike Alby, who seemed to want something different every day. She glanced away and wondered if the whole thing could be a set up. Harry had mentioned getting a dog once in their hearing, maybe this was their way of trying? She looked again at the baby black fox, all fuzzy fur and bushy tail, lying in the leaves. No, where would they find a fox like this all of a sudden? Even if Alby could talk to animals, no wild mother in her right mind would leave a youngster like that unattended. That was what decided her for now.

She steeled herself for the pleading and whining (well, maybe not whining from Sevvy, for he hardly ever did so) which would follow as she said, "Sevvy, Alby, I think we should discuss this with your dad before we do anything about the fox. After all, we don't know if he's been abandoned and if we do anything now, the mama could come back and find her baby missing and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"But Mummy, it's a _she_ and she _told_ me her mum had been missing for two days," Alby informed her.

"That's why I fed her. So she wouldn't starve," Severus interjected. "Her name's Bright Shadow."

"You _named_ her, Sevvy?" Ginny repeated in dismay. The last thing she wanted was for the kids to become too attached.

"No. It's _her_ name. She told it to us," Severus said. "Do we have to wait for Harry?"

"Yes, we do. It's not right to just up and take an animal, especially a wild one, without talking to Harry first," Ginny said firmly. "Plus, we're still not sure if this baby's an orphan, so best we wait a little."

"How long?" Severus demanded, with a slight whine to his tone. He wanted to take the kit home now.

"Maybe . . . if your dad agrees . . . another day or so."

"A _day_! But she could starve!" Severus protested. Couldn't Ginny see the fox was hungry? "Or freeze to death!"

"It's not cold enough now for her to freeze, Severus," Ginny reminded him. "Now let's go and eat lunch with Grammy and we can discuss this later over dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Severus pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Me neither," said Alby, copying his big brother.

"Well, you're still going to sit down with us and at least drink something and eat a piece of bread. I won't be giving you any snacks before dinner and that's at least four hours away. Now, come along!"

Severus remained staring defiantly at the fox kit a moment longer, feeling a strange feeling tug at his heart. It wasn't fair that he was so little and had to defer to adults! If he were bigger . . . if he were still an adult, like he had been before . . . he could rescue the kit. Now he'd have to wait, and patience was not a strong suit of his, even though he'd learned to cultivate it as a spy. "Goodbye, Shadow. We'll come back for you soon," he called, then reluctantly followed Ginny, Rose, and Alby back to the house. Now he'd have to convince Harry of his sincerity and hopefully Harry would understand that the fox needed him. And nothing had needed him in a long _long_ time.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

"What's with all the long faces?" Molly asked as she served up soup and sandwiches for lunch. All the kids looked down in the mouth, and Severus picked at his bologna and cheese sandwich with a sulky pout on his small face. Alby took a few bites of his salami and cheese and pushed it away, and even Rosie barely touched her soup with oyster crackers, which normally she loved.

"I had to tell them they couldn't keep a fox kit they found in the cornfield, Mum," Ginny told her mother as she ate her own soup and sandwich. "As you can see, they aren't too happy with me right now."

"A fox? In the cornfield?" Molly repeated. "That's a surprise. Most wild animals never come near here. The farmer next door keeps a mean old hound dog that runs wild things clear into next week."

At that, Rose started to sniffle. "Oh, no! What if that mean old dog hurts the baby fox?"

"It could be killed!" Alby wailed.

"That's why I didn't want to leave it on its own!" Severus said. "If it dies, I'll . . . I'll never forgive you!"

"Now, boys! And Rose too!" Molly began. "There's no need to get all worked up when nothing's even happened yet. The fox has probably been hiding in the cornfield for awhile and Farmer Jenkin's dog is tied up in the yard right now, so it's safe. So stop crying and eat your lunch. And Severus, don't blame Ginny if something happens. That's a wild creature and nature takes care of its own."

"But I think the mama fox's dead, Grammy," Alby put in. "The baby told me she hasn't seen her mama since two days ago."

"Well, that may be, but until we know for sure, you just leave that fox be. Lots of times mama animals leave their babies hidden while they lead predators away from them, and that could be the case here."

"But what if it's not?" Severus persisted.

"Then we deal with that later," Molly said. "Now eat up! I don't want this good food to go to waste or have you whining later on you're hungry to your mum."

Severus, recognizing the finality in her tone, and also not liking to waste food, picked up his sandwich and took a bite. He hoped Harry would be home soon. He chewed slowly and drank some milk to make the food go down. Normally he liked bologna and cheese but today everything tasted like sawdust.

Alby nudged him in the ribs when he was halfway done with his sandwich. "Do you think Dad will let us keep the fox?" he whispered.

Severus scowled. "How should I know? Do I look like him?" he demanded irritably. He was already upset with the way things had worked out, he didn't need his little brother asking stupid questions.

"You don't have to be so grouchy!" Alby sniffled, looking like he was about to cry.

Rose rolled her eyes as she ate her tuna sandwich. "Merlin, Al, don't be such a crybaby," she hissed.

"'M not!" cried Alby. "Sevvy's being mean to me!"

"Oh, get over it!" snapped Severus. Usually he felt bad about losing his temper with Alby, but not today. Today he was too irritable.

"Children, quit bickering," Ginny ordered wearily. "Alby, quit pestering your brother. And Severus, stop snapping at him, or else you can go stand in the corner until you work through this bad mood."

Before Severus could say anything, Indi began crying in the next room. "Now look what you did! You woke the baby!" Ginny frowned and got up from the table to see why her daughter was crying.

"Ha! Ha! Sevvy's in trouble!" Alby sing-songed, gloating a little.

Severus glared at him. "Watch it, Albus. You sound like a brat."

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Rose butted in.

"Who asked for your two Knuts?" Alby cried.

"Would all of you like some time out?" asked Molly sternly. All of them shook their heads. "Good, because I know you're all upset about the fox kit, but that's no excuse to tease, yell, or be mean to one another. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Granny," all of them chorused.

"All right, now once you eat lunch, I have a plate of shortbread here for you to sample. If you behave, you can each have three pieces."

All the children shut up then and finished their sandwiches. Molly's shortbread was too good to resist. Also, Severus was afraid that if he got in trouble, it would show Harry that he wasn't responsible enough to care for a pet, and he badly wanted to help the baby fox.

As the children ate their shortbread, Molly cleaned up with a wave of her wand, making sure to save a plate for Hermione, who was sleeping, she had become very tired in the afternoons since she was pregnant.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Harry arrived home after going out with Dudley, Ron, Remus, Celia and the boys to Ginny cooking some beef stew and Alby coloring a picture while Severus wrote in his journal to Lily, telling her about the fox they had found and how he hoped Harry would let him keep it.

_I think it may be my familiar, Lil, I just have this feeling, though I don't know for sure because I never had a true familiar before, but this just feels right. Now all I have to do is convince Harry to talk Ginny into letting me take care of Shadow. Sure hope that old saying about husbands being able to sweet talk their wives is true._

He laid down his quill when Harry came into the kitchen, grabbed Ginny and swung her around, saying, "Hey, what's cookin' good lookin'?" He planted a smacking kiss right on her mouth as he did so.

Ginny blushed and said, "Harry, the children are watching!"

"So? Then they can see how to treat a lady," Harry laughed, setting her down. "So, what are you making for dinner? Whatever it is, it smells divine."

"It's just beef stew with gravy and mashed potatoes," Ginny said, coloring a little.

"Mmm . . . sounds delicious," Harry grinned. "Where's Indi?"

"Asleep. I just got her down for a nap a little bit ago."

"Maybe I'll go say hi."

"Don't wake her, You know how cranky she is if she doesn't get all her rest."

"Sounds likes someone else I know," Harry quipped. Then he yelped lightly as she swatted him with the dishcloth. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You were talking trash about me," Ginny returned impishly. She smirked as her husband rubbed his behind.

"I never even mentioned you," Harry objected.

"I know who you were referring to," said his wife. "Want me to kiss it better?" she teased naughtily.

"You do that and that stew will burn and we'll be eating out for supper," Harry snickered. Then he went into the living room, where Indi was napping in the portable playpen.

Celia was grinning down at her and saying, "Aww! I wish you were awake so I could play with you."

"She'll be awake soon enough," Severus said quietly. He smiled at his baby sister, then glanced up at Harry, wondering how to tell him about the fox. He had followed Harry into the living room from the kitchen.

Suddenly Alby ran in and hugged Harry about the legs, as was his wont these days. "Daddy! Daddy, guess what? Sevvy an' Rosie an' I found a baby fox in Grammy's cornfield! Can we keep it, Dad? Can we?"

"Hey! _I_ was going to ask him first, blabbermouth!" Severus cried angrily. Trust Alby to just blurt it out like that.

"What fox? Where is it?" Celia asked eagerly.

"Still in the cornfield." Severus told her. "Ginny made us leave her there. She said the fox might still have a mama and it could come looking for her."

"But _I_ talked to the fox, Daddy, an' she said her mama was missing for two days. So don't that mean she doesn't have one no more?" Alby said.

Harry sighed and looked down at his youngest son. "You mean _doesn't_ she have a mama _anymore_ ," he corrected, then said, "Well, Alby, that all depends. She might still have one, some mothers are known to leave their babies for awhile when they're trying to distract hunters from their babies. If that's the case here, we just have to wait and see."

"But what if Alby's right and she doesn't have a mother?" Severus pressed. "We can't just leave her there, Harry. She'll die and I . . . I think I've bonded with her."

"You what? You _think_ you've bonded with her?" Harry repeated. "That she's your . . . familiar?" He nearly groaned aloud. This was all he needed.

"I . . . I don't know for sure because . . . I've never had a familiar before," Severus admitted. "But when I saw her, she came to me and I petted her and she . . . looked at me and I felt . . . like she was meant for me. I . . . I can't explain it any better than that, Harry." Severus said. He groped for more words, but they wouldn't come. Finally he said, "Please, let me keep her if she has no mother left. I promise I'll take good care of her. I'll feed her, train her, and everything. She'll be my responsibility, like Honeygold's Alby's." He couldn't resist mentioning that, since Alby was younger than he was and _he_ had a familiar, even if Ginny and Harry had to remind him to clean the owl's cage and feed and water her once in awhile.

Harry wanted to bang his head into the wall. The last thing this household needed was another animal to take care of. Then again, Severus was right. Alby had Honeygold, so it was only fair that Severus get a familiar too. "I was hoping you'd get a cat or something, Sev. Not a fox."

Severus shrugged. "I didn't pick her, Harry. _She_ picked me."

"It's a girl fox?" Celia wanted to know. "When can I see her?"

"Yes, it's a vixen," Severus said.

"We'll go back to the Burrow in a day or two," Harry said. "By then we should know if she's been abandoned or not."

"But what if she gets hungry, Daddy?" Alby cried.

"Uh . . . you can tell Grammy to feed her," Harry said.

"What's her name?" Celia wanted to know.

"Her name's Bright Shadow," answered Severus. "That's what she said it was, anyway."

"Ooh, that's pretty! Is she red and white?" Celia squealed.

"No, she's black, with a small white tuft at the end of her tail," Severus answered.

"A black fox! Cool! I never knew there were black foxes before."

"Actually, they're grey foxes, but some can be born black, Cee," Harry told her. When Severus gave him a dumbfounded look, he said, "It's true, Sev. I read a book about it from Hagrid one year."

"So can we keep her, Dad?" asked Alby, pulling on Harry's leg.

"You mean, can _I_ keep her?" Severus corrected possessively. "Just because you can talk to her doesn't mean she's yours. She's my familiar."

"Boys, enough! We'll talk about it later," Harry said firmly, ending the argument. Then he bent down and kissed Indigo, who was still asleep. "Hello, baby princess. I can't wait till you wake up and rip my hair out again," he murmured, his eyes full of love for his baby girl.

"She ripped out your hair?" Severus asked.

"Last night when I was holding her while Ginny warmed up her bottle," Harry winced.

"How was the ice cream with Uncle Dudley?" Alby asked.

"It was good," Celia said. "I had strawberries and pralines."

"And I had—"

"Strawberry and peanut butter," Severus and Alby finished. That was Harry's favorite ice cream.

"How'd you remember that? I could have had chocolate."

"Please, Daddy. You _always_ have that kind," Alby said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Guess I'm a creature of habit. All right, let me go and wash up for supper. Celia, why don't you help Aunt Ginny set the table? Severus and Alby, you can sweep the floor."

"After dinner can we talk about the fox?" asked Severus. throwing Harry a wheedling look.

"Yes, now get!" Harry clapped his hands lightly and the children scampered away. He took one more look at his sleeping daughter before going upstairs to get changed.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

After supper, which was as good as it smelled, the family went into the living room and discussed the finding of the fox and whether or not it was a good thing to give it a home if it was Severus' familiar. Ginny agreed reluctantly, because she knew that a bonded animal was never happy away from its wizard, and she remembered how unfair it had been when Ron had a pet rat and she had nothing when she was growing up, until Ron had given Pig when she was almost done with school, after her Pygmy Puff had died. She didn't want any resentment between her sons, or cries of how it was unfair that one had a familiar and the other didn't, especially because Severus was more mature and older than Alby.

Harry thanked Merlin Celia wasn't begging for a familiar too. No, Celia's one big wish was for her mum Monica to accept her magic. Sadly, Harry didn't see that happening any time soon, according to what Dudley had told him.

"All right. So here's how it goes if we find the fox is abandoned," Harry began in his Gryffindor House Rules voice. "We bring the fox home and I build a run to keep it in sometimes. When the fox is inside, Severus, you're in charge of it. That means that you make sure it—she—doesn't make a mess anywhere—"

"You mean like pee and poop on the floor?" Alby demanded.

"Yes, or chew up things or whatever. You're also in charge of giving that creature a bath and feeding and watering it. I'll have to ask Hagrid if he knows anything about foxes because I sure as heck don't know how to care for one."

"I can help, Sevvy! I can 'splain to her what she needs to do and see what she wants," Alby said proudly. "An' introduce her to Honeygold and Pig."

"All right, fine," Severus agreed. "But remember, she's _my_ familiar, not yours." His greatest fear, besides the fact that the fox would be gone before they could adopt her, was that Alby would manage to convince her that she was better off as his familiar, since Alby was a Beast Master and all. He couldn't let that happen. Alby already had Honeygold, he didn't _need_ Bright Shadow. Not the way Severus did.

Severus looked at Harry and Ginny. "I'll take care of her, Harry. Don't worry. I'm responsible enough to care for a fox kit."

"You'd better be, Severus Snape," Ginny admonished. "Because I have enough to look after with Alby, Celia, and Indi to be taking on a fox too!"

"I can help too, Sevvy," Celia said, speaking up for the first time. "Mummy never let me have a pet, she said they were smelly and dirty, but I always wanted one. I like the owls but a fox is cuter. And cuddlier."

Severus nodded. He knew Celia would be a good person to enlist, since he was sure that taking care of a fox was a full time job.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Harry and Ginny made Severus and the rest of the kids wait until two more days had gone by before they went back to the cornfield to see if the fox kit was there. By then Severus was near to biting his nails with impatience, a thing which he'd never indulged in before. Molly had been leaving food for the fox and it had been eaten. But Severus wasn't sure if the fox had gotten it or some bigger creature had.

It took a bit before Severus found his way back to the spot where Bright Shadow was. At first he thought the fox kit was gone, that the mother actually _had_ returned for her baby. He felt a crushing disappointment fill his heart. He never should have allowed himself to hope, to become attached. He should have known better. Wishing and hoping had always ended in tragedy for him. Why would now be any different than before?

Suddenly, he heard a yip, down low by his foot. He knelt and called, "Shadow, are you here? Hey, Shadow, it's me, Severus. Remember me?"

Suddenly a black shape exploded from the leaf litter to the left of the corn stalks. Severus was so shocked to see the little fox that he over balanced and landed on his bum.

Then the black kit was jumping up on him and whimpering, licking him with her pink sticky tongue all over his face, hands, and neck. She was obviously happy to see him.

Severus laughed in delight and hugged the warm fuzzy kit to him. For the first time ever, he felt as if he was drowning in joy, and he couldn't stop giggling at the way the fox was kissing him.

"Sevvy? Is she here? Didja find her?" came Alby's voice from a few feet away.

"Yes! Come over here and talk to her for me!"

Seconds later his brother came busting through the cornfield and he was followed by Celia and Harry. "Whoa! You did find her! And she sure is glad to see you!" Alby cried. "Bright Shadow, did you miss us? Where's your mum? Did she ever come back?"

The little fox yipped again and Alby said, "Merlin, that's too bad. Dad, she says her mama never came for her and she's probably dead since she's been gone so long. She's alone."

"I want to take her home." Severus said quietly, gently stroking the fuzzy black fur. "Do you want to come home with me, Bright Shadow? Be my friend and my familiar?"

Alby translated. The small fox gave a contented growl and curled up in Severus' arms.

"I guess that doesn't need a translation," Harry laughed. "Sev, looks like you've got yourself a familiar."

Severus grinned up at him, the expression on his face a rare one—of pure joy.

"Can I pet her, Sevvy?" asked Celia.

"Yes. Shadow, this is Celia, my cousin. She won't hurt you," Severus introduced them. "Let her sniff your hand, so she knows your scent."

Celia did and Shadow licked her. The girl giggled and stroked her fur. "Ooh, she's like a warm fuzzy blanket! How beautiful her fur is!" She petted the fox some more. "Is she magic, do you think?"

Severus shrugged. "I don't care if she is or not. She's my familiar and that's all that matters." He stood up, Shadow cradled close.

"Come on, kids, time to head home," Harry said. "Mum's waiting supper and we need to let her meet the new addition to the family. Her and Indigo."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

For the first week or two, Shadow was a model familiar. Harry built a play area in the yard for her, according to Hagrid's book on English foxes and their habits. He made the run fairly large with chicken wire for fencing and wards to keep the fox in and other animals out. The gate latched automatically when one of the kids went in or out, so there was no chance of leaving it open. Harry placed a large hollow log with a sturdy tree branch on it so Shadow could make a den and climb it, since foxes like to climb. He gave her a sand box so she could do her business in it, like a cat. Inside the enclosure he put a lot of squeaky toys, ropes, bones, and other rubber things like he would for a puppy, since Shadow was teething.

Severus had learned to feed her a diet of ground meat, a raw egg, chopped vegetables, and some vitamin pellets for canines. She also had fresh water every day. The run had a roof over half of it for shelter in case it rained.

For the first two weeks, Severus, Alby, and Celia kept her in the run . . . most of the time. The only exception was at night, when Severus brought her inside to sleep with him. He insisted that the nights were too cold for her to sleep alone and she would get lonely. After listening to her cry the first night, he had snuck out to the run and slipped her into his bed.

Ginny had found them together the next morning when she went to wake him up. At first she was not happy. "Severus, what is that animal doing in your bed? She could have fleas or—or mange or something! She belongs outside, young man!"

Severus opened one eye sleepily and hugged Shadow. "You don't make Honeygold sleep outside. She was crying all night, she was scared and lonely."

"Severus, she's going to have to get used to being in the pen."

"Why? You wouldn't put Indi in a pen and ignore her."

"That's different. Indi's my daughter—"

"And she's my familiar! She belongs with me at night." Severus said stubbornly, his chin jutting out.

"I'll not have a wild animal in my house . . ."

"She's not wild and all she wants is to be with me. So there!"

"Don't you "so there" me, Severus Snape!" Ginny growled. "You quit sassing me right now or else I'll . . . take you over my knee."

"Go ahead then! Beat me for all I care!" he cried, tears hovering in his eyes. "You let Alby take Honeygold out of her cage all over the house and she's not even housebroken. Shadow just wants company at night, and I like her better than Mimic. She keeps the nightmares away." He gripped the fox tighter. Shadow trembled a little and hid her face in his pajama top. "You can spank the daylights outta me and I'll still keep bringing her here at night . . . or I'll go and sleep out there."

His chin quivered a bit, but he wouldn't relent. Didn't Ginny understand about familiars? They belonged with their wizard. And Shadow didn't have fleas _or_ mange, she was perfectly clean and he brushed her just yesterday.

Ginny stared at the defiant little boy. This was the first time in a long time that Severus had deliberately defied a decision she had made and she didn't like it. She was tempted to spank him, but something in her made her pause. The look on his face . . . as if she'd asked him to give up potions or cut off his arm . . . she looked again at the fox huddled there and finally she threw up her hands and said, "Very well, she can stay here at night. But _you're_ responsible, young man, for any mess she makes, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And if you ever pull an attitude like that again, your behind will regret it. Clear?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said softly. "But she needs me and I need her."

"Oh, Severus!" Ginny groaned. "You're going to drive me insane. You and that fox!"

That was only the beginning.

Shadow enjoyed being played with and made much of. Alby could translate her fox talk for his brother and cousin, or anyone else they happened to invite over. The Lupin boys loved playing with her, and Sirius often took his Animagus form so he could romp in the grass with her and challenge her to races. Since Padfoot was bigger, he often won, but Shadow was clever and could sometimes outsmart him by climbing a tree and running along it, then jumping down and beating him that way.

Jamie, who was a daredevil and unafraid of heights, liked to climb trees as well. One day, while the others were inside getting something to eat for a snack, he decided to climb an old elm tree after seeing how easily Shadow raced up and down it. Unknown to him, the upper branches were rotted and when he put his weight on one, it snapped and he came tumbling down.

He landed on the ground, bruised and scraped. Luckily, nothing was broken, but when his brothers and Severus, Celia, and Alby came out a few minutes later, they found the intrepid explorer crying his eyes out.

"Jamie, what happened?" asked Teddy.

"Did you fall?" asked Sirius, looking at the blood covering his brother's leg.

"Do we need to call an ambulance?" asked Celia nervously.

"No-o!" Jamie wailed. "I don't wanna go to the hospital! They stick you with needles an' I hate them!" He clutched his leg and sobbed. "I'm bleeding! What if I die?"

Shadow came and began licking the tears from his face.

Severus knelt down and tried to examine Jamie's leg, but the boy was hysterical. "Lupin! Stop wailing and let me see how bad it is. I don't think you need stitches, but we'll never know unless you take your hand away and let me see."

"What . . . if I _do_ need 'em? I'm . . . scared, Sevvy!"

"Stitches don't hurt. They numb the area first with a spell." Severus sighed. "Now let me look."

"There's blood all over. I . . . don't like blood."

"Look, pet Shadow, all right. Then you won't see the blood." Severus ordered. "Celia, go get me some sticking plasters, some water, a rag, and some antiseptic potion."

"Where?"

"In the bathroom cabinet."

"Should I tell Aunt Ginny? She's giving Indi a bath."

"No, just hurry and bring back what I said." Severus told her. "By the time she comes, I can have this fixed."

Celia came back with everything and Severus washed and disinfected the scraped knee. Of course, Teddy practically had to hold his younger brother down while Severus cleaned the cut, because Jamie hated the way the antiseptic potion stung.

"No! Please! It stings!"

"I know, but I have to do this," Severus told him. "Otherwise your leg could get infected and have to be chopped off."

"Chopped off! No!" Jamie looked terrified.

"Then let me clean it. It'll only sting for a bit." Severus said. "Teddy, hold him for me." He swabbed out the scrape while Teddy hugged his brother.

"Oww! It burns!" Jamie wailed. "I hate you, Sevvy!"

"I know. Now count to ten." Severus ordered. He used to say that to his mother too when he was Jamie's age and had gotten hurt.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Jamie started counting. " . . . eight, nine, ten! It doesn't hurt anymore!" he cried as Severus stuck a plaster on it.

"Merlin, Jamie, you acted like he was cutting off your foot," Teddy said, rolling his eyes.

Jamie blushed. "I don't like getting hurt and that potion stings."

"The operation's over," Severus said. "Let me put this stuff away and we can play tag with Shadow."

"How'd you know how to do that, Sevvy?" asked Celia.

"Had it done to me enough times by my mum," was all the young Healer answered. That was true, but it was also true that he'd fixed up many a student as well during his years as House Head.

A few months went by and Shadow grew to twice her size thanks to the wholesome diet the kids fed her. She was sweet and lovable . . . unless she was getting into trouble, which she did on a regular basis. Even though Alby had explained the rules to her, she was sometimes scatterbrained and forgot.

Once she chased the neighbor's cat all the way down the street and almost got hit by a car. Luckily Severus caught her before she ran in the road, where a car was coming.

Then she dug up the flowers Severus had planted alongside the house for Ginny, and hid under the porch when he called for her to come out, forcing him to get all sweaty, dirty, and tear his good shirt crawling underneath to get her.

"Bad girl! You don't hide when I call you!" he scolded. "Now look at me! I look like an orphan or a street brat!" He carried the chastened fox over to her run and put her inside.

When Ginny saw his clothes she made him take a bath and change and yelled at him for being so careless. He didn't bother telling her about what Shadow had done.

Another time, he invited Cory and Lily over to play, and by mistake, Cory let Shadow in the house. The little fox followed her nose and found Draco's cloak hanging over a chair and began to play tug-o-war with it. By the time the kids saw it, she had put several rents in it with her sharp teeth.

"Oh, no! What did you do?" cried Cory.

"You chewed Daddy's cloak!" Lily groaned. "He's gonna kill you! And us, for not watching you."

"Shadow! Why can't you ever remember to chew your toys?" Severus sighed.

"She says she forgot," Alby told him. "She was bored and it looked like fun."

"Great! Just wait till Draco sees!"

"Sees what?" asked Draco, coming out of the study with Harry. He froze when he saw his cloak in tatters and the children standing about with guilty faces. "What in Merlin's name happened to my cloak?"

"Um . . . it was an accident," Cory began, sniffling.

"What did you do, Scorpius?"

"Nothin'!"

"Then what happened?" Draco put his hands on his hips.

The children remained silent, covering for the fox, who was under the table.

"Well? Lily, are you going to answer me?" Draco demanded.

"It's like Cory said, Papa. It was an accident," Lily said staunchly.

"I don't care if it was an accident! What the hell happened? I want an answer and I want it now. Do I have to count to ten?" Draco warned.

Both Lily and Cory shook their heads. They knew that if Draco counted to ten, they'd end up spanked and grounded. But how could they betray poor Shadow?

"What if we told you what happened?" Severus began cautiously. "Would you promise not to get mad?"

"I'm already mad."

"Worse than you already are."

"I . . ." Draco looked flabbergasted. "Severus, just tell me!"

"I know what happened," Harry cut in.

"You do?" Draco looked at him.

"Yes. It involved a certain familiar who likes to eat clothes . . . like socks, shirts, shoes . . . am I right, boys?"

"Yes," the children reluctantly agreed.

"Thought so," Harry sighed. "Sorry, Draco. It's Sev's fox. She's a little terror. Just the other week she chewed Ginny's Quidditch robes. Thought we were going to have a fox rug for a minute. Then she chewed Alby's shoes . . . while his foot was still in them." He waved his wand and Draco's cloak was mended.

Draco gaped at him. "And you . . . put up with that?"

Harry shrugged. "Hey. It's a familiar. What do you want me to do, shoot her? Sev, take Shadow outside and put her in her pen."

Severus obeyed, and Draco said to his children, "Next time I ask you a question, you'd better answer me. I don't deserve to be ignored over a fox."

"But Dad, you might have hurt her!" Cory cried.

"And she's only a baby. She doesn't know better!" Lily told him.

"Oh, you kids are too much! Go play, before I lock you in your rooms till you're twenty!" All the kids ran outside after Severus. Then he glared at Harry. "What's so funny, Potter?"

"You, Malfoy. You remind me of my wife sometimes. You get the same pinched expression on your face."

"Oh, shut up! I'm thirsty. Got anything to drink?"

"I have bottled water. Made by a company called . . . Stone Fox," Harry smirked.

"I ought to drown you, Potter."

"Too bad I can swim," Harry smirked and ducked the other's retaliatory smack on the head.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Sometimes it was a challenge for Severus to train his familiar. It wasn't that Shadow wasn't smart, she was, and sometimes she was too smart for her own good. Told she couldn't tear up the rubbish at the Potter house, she ran away and got into the rubbish bin at the neighbor's house and ended up with a can stuck on her nose. It took Severus, Harry, and Ginny with a charm to get the soup can off the fox's nose safely and she scratched Severus in her attempt to get away.

As she grew, Shadow's body odor became more musky and Ginny hated it. "That fox stinks! Give her a bath, Severus! Or else she can't come inside."

"But I did! It's just . . . how she smells," Severus sighed.

The other day, Ginny had found Shadow curled up inside the playpen with Indi and had chased the poor fox with a broom around the living room screaming until Severus came and rescued her. Ginny had been furious and insisted Severus keep her outside, that this wasn't a barn.

When Severus had replied, somewhat cheekily, that his fox smelled better than some people, like Mundungus Fletcher, Ginny had given him a swat on the bum for his smart mouth and sent him outside. He hadn't cried then, but after he had put Shadow in her run he curled up with the fox in his lap and cried softly, "You have to stop getting in trouble, Shadow. Before they send you away . . . and me too for defending you."

The little fox had licked his face and whined, she knew Severus was upset, but didn't understand why.

"You all right, Sevvy?" asked a small voice. The gate unlatched and someone came inside the pen. It was Celia.

Severus looked up and quickly dashed his hand across his face. "Yes. She didn't hit me that hard. Not like . . . my dad used to."

Celia came and sat down next to him. "Sometimes Aunt Ginny doesn't understand about wild things. If you yell, you scare them more. My mum was like that. She'd scream something awful if a bird or a frog got in the house."

"Do you . . . miss your mum?"

"Sometimes. I wish she'd stop hating me and let me come home, but . . . maybe that'll never happen."

"Don't you like living here with Harry and Ginny?"

"Yes, but sometimes I miss my dad and mum. Don't you?"

"My mum died . . . and sometimes I still miss her," Severus admitted, stroking Shadow. "But my dad . . . if he weren't dead I'd wish him straight to hell. Living with Harry and Ginny is a lot better than what I had at home."

"Is that why . . . you're afraid they'd send you away?"

"Yes." Severus bit his lip. He hadn't intended for anyone to hear him. Guess he'd better stop talking aloud.

Celia put her hand on his arm. "I don't think Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry would do that, Sev. They're not mean people . . . not like my mum. They'd never kick you out . . . or Shadow."

Severus draped his arm over her skinny shoulders. "I know . . . but sometimes I worry . . . even when I shouldn't . . . I'm sorry about your mum. Maybe if she talked to someone . . . like Harry . . . he could explain to her about magic . . ."

Celia squeezed her eyes shut. "Daddy's tried, Sev. He's tried so many times . . . but she just won't listen! All she hears is what she wants to."

"Maybe that's because the right person hasn't talked to her yet," Severus said. "But even if . . . she never wants you back . . . you'll always have a home with us."

"I wish my dad would divorce her sometimes," Celia sniffled. "But then I wouldn't have a mummy any more. I . . . don't know what's worse . . . having a mummy who thinks you're evil or having no mummy . . ."

Severus remained silent, and just let Celia hug him. Shadow licked both their faces, scrubbing them of tears until they laughed and petted her. Despite her penchant for trouble, they both loved the little fox and how she could make them feel better. They hugged and played with the ebony fox until she fell asleep and then they were tired as well and fell asleep beside her.

Harry found them a few hours later and brought them inside, used some Freshen Up charms on them and put them down for a nap before dinner.

Ginny saw and said that she owed Severus an apology for being so harsh. "Lately, I seem to have no patience, Harry."

"We all have days like that, Gin. Sev will forgive you, don't worry. He's a lot more understanding now than he used to be."

"When he was our teacher? Maybe he understood then too, but couldn't show it."

"Maybe. Why don't I help fix supper tonight? You can talk to Sev afterwards."

Ginny agreed, though she wished Shadow would hurry and grow up, so the fox could stop getting into trouble. It was almost like having another kid in the house, she thought as she scrubbed up some potatoes.

**A/N: How was that? Thanks to bkerrmom1 for providing me with the information on having a pet fox!**


	51. Dudley's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley makes a decision about Celia and Monica once and for all

After about two months, things settled down in the Potter household with Shadow and Severus no longer feared that Harry or Ginny would send her away . . . or him with them. Things were going well between himself and Alby, and also Lily and Cory. Even the Lupin boys were more well-behaved than usual. Indi was growing by leaps and bounds, and could now roll over, recognize family members, and eat some solid food. Her eyes settled into a green much like her father's, and her hair lightened a little, so it was a dark brown, though not black like Harry's or Severus'. The only problem in their little family was the ongoing drama with Dudley, Celia, and Monica.

Dudley was still trying to get Monica to welcome Celia and her magical abilities back into her heart, but so far, the more he tried, the more stubborn, uptight, and angry Monica became. At the end of July, close to Harry's birthday, Dudley brought Celia for a visit back home, hoping that if she saw her daughter, Monica would have a change of heart.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Dud," Harry had cautioned. "Celia's just started settling down here and feeling good about herself, are you sure you want to open up old wounds?"

"Harry, she misses her mum," Dudley had sighed. "I know she does, even if she doesn't talk about her much. I can see it in her eyes everytime I come over. She keeps hoping that Monica will change, and I can't stand to see that hope fade when I come there without her mum. Maybe now that it's been a few months, Monica will be more willing to accept her daughter back. You know the old saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Harry snorted. "And sometimes more forgetful. I know you're trying your best, and so is Celia, but I just don't trust Monica not to hurt her. From everything you've said, she seems like she can be a vindictive bitch at times."

"Yes, it would seem so. She's been unreasonable where Celia's concerned, but I still want to give her one last chance to have her daughter back."

"Did she _say_ she wanted to see Celia?"

"No, because I didn't mention it. I'm hoping that . . . once she sees Celia again, she'll remember all the good times we shared and she'll be content to be a family again. She used to adore Celia, Harry. How can she just . . . forget that?"

"Sometimes fear makes you do horrible things. Unspeakable things." Harry said. "But she's your wife and this is your daughter, Dudley. So you have to do what you think is best."

"And you don't think this is best?"

"No, but I'm not you. So it's only an opinion." Harry said. He just hoped that Celia didn't get hurt even worse a second time. But he could understand Dudley's wish to reconcile with his wife and Celia's with her mother. He would have done anything to have real parents back when he was growing up.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Monica was fixing her hair in their small bath downstairs, having had Tilly, their maid she paid once a week to clean and make tea on Fridays, set out some tea things for her and Dudley on the dining room table. There were cucumber sandwiches, green salad with olive oil and vingar, ham and cheese bites, turkey roll ups and some Queen's cakes and ginger snaps and low-fat cream cheese tarts. They had several kinds of tea as well, though Dudley only liked regular black tea and sometimes green tea with honey.

Monica was looking forward to discussing the upcoming benefit for widows and orphans with Dudley. It was to be a big affair and almost all the important people in town would be there. Petunia was chairing it, which made Monica an obvious invite and of course Dudley as well. She wouldn't allow him to back out on this one, he was _going_ to accompany her and help her make a good showing, no matter that he complained such things were totally boring and making small talk a waste of time. Really, they had to have more of a social life, and since Celia had been shipped off to her crazy uncle, they had time to go to parties and dinners.

She had just finished fluffing her hair and applying some pretty coral colored lipstick when she heard the door open and Dudley call, "Hey, honey, I'm home. And I brought you a surprise."

Monica hurried from the bathroom, wondering what it could be. Dudley hadn't bought her anything for a long time. Maybe it was a new pair of earrings or a ticket to Bordeaux or something fun. They could use a vacation, just the two of them.

When she appeared in the foyer to greet her husband, she stiffened in shock. She hadn't expected Dudley to bring Celia with her. "Well . . . what a surprise is right!" she said, trying to put on a fake front, but her smile seemed plastered on and didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello, Mummy!" Celia said, then cautiously approached her, smiling. "Daddy said it might be good for you to have tea with me like we used to." Back when she was little, and had shown no signs of magic, Celia had tea parties nearly every day with Monica, learning how to pour, serve, and set a table as well as play with her dolls.

Monica allowed the girl to hug her, and returned the gesture woodenly. She looked over at Dudley and glared daggers at him. How could he do this to her? He didn't even give her time to prepare! "Yes, darling, of course we'll have tea," Monica said brightly. "Why don't you go o inside the dining room and sit down? Daddy and I shall be in there in a few minutes."

Celia skipped ahead of them, humming softly.

As soon as the girl was out of earshot, Monica grabbed Dudley by the arm and hissed, "What were you thinking, bringing her here? I didn't ask you to! Why did you?"

"Why are you so mad at me?" Dudley demanded, yanking his arm from Monica's too tight grip. "All I did was bring your daughter, whom you haven't seen in _months_ , for a visit. What's wrong with that? Don't you miss her? Look how she's grown!"

"Humph! And what about her freaky . . . powers? Are they gone? Or does she practice them freely in your cousin's house?"

"No, they're not gone. Monica, I told you before that you can't just have magic vanish. It's there forever. And Harry teaches her how to control her accidental magic. That's all." He drew in a deep breath. "Please, Monica. Won't you just welcome her home today? It'd mean so much to her if you were glad to see her and all. You are, aren't you?"

"Maybe," she said, tight-lipped. Then she turned and walked into the dining room.

Dudley clenched his fists and longed suddenly to smack the superior smug look off her face. Why couldn't Monica see she was hurting her own child? It boggled his mind. Keeping a tight rein on his temper, he followed his wife and daughter into the dining room.

Celia thought it was wonderful to have tea again with her mother, it was almost like old times. Almost because she sensed that something was not right with her parents, her dad barely spoke to her mum except to ask her to pass the sugar or the cream, and her mum was giving her dad one of those Looks of hers, the kind that made Celia cringe. But she was determined to have a good time.

She reached for the plate of sandwiches, taking one cucumber and one of turkey and placing them neatly on her plate. Then she reached for the plate of small cakes, intending to add one or two to her plate and then start eating.

By mistake, her arm bumped her tea cup, and the delicate china cup tipped over. Teas splashed onto the spotless white table cloth and made a huge stain.

Monica pursed her lips and said angrily, "Celia! You've become downright clumsy since you've been living with those people!"

"I'm sorry, Mum. I'll . . . fix it." Celia reached for a cloth, and tried to mop up the spilled tea.

"Don't worry, Cee. It's an accident, it'll come out in the wash," Dudley said hastily, not wanting the little girl to feel guilty. He turned to Monica and said, "There's no need to yell at her. Spilling tea isn't a crime, you know. It used to happen to me on a regular basis when I was her age." He didn't bother to mention that usually his cousin Harry was made to clean it up.

"If you had your way, Dudley, she'd have the manners of a pig in a sty," Monica snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dudley demanded angrily. "You saying that I don't have manners? At least I'm not cruel enough to make a child feel like an idiot for a simple spilled cup of tea."

"Oh, please, Dudley! If I don't correct her, who will? Clearly your cousin doesn't know anymore about proper behavior than you do! They probably eat sitting on the floor like cavemen!"

"That's not true! Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny use forks and knives!" Celia spoke up.

Monica spun on her. "When I want you to speak, I'll tell you. Until then, shut your mouth!"

Celia huddled back in her chair, her chin trembling and tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't meant for her mummy to get mad. "Sorry."

"Don't yell at her for telling you the truth!" Dudley cried. "Just because you don't want to hear it . . ."

"I don't need a six-year-old telling me what to do, Dudley!" Monica growled. "I can just imagine what those—those _freaks_ told her about acceptable behavior. You're always making excuses—!"

"And _you're_ always criticizing everything. You're worse than my mother. Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it?"

"I only want what's best for this family. Unlike you!"

"No, you want what's best for _yourself_! If you cared at all about this family, I wouldn't have had to give our daughter to Harry to raise!"

" _That_ was your decision, Dudley! _I_ had nothing to do with it. If you'd let me go and see the reverend like I wanted to—"

"And do what? Perform some ridiculous exorcism? Dunk her in holy water? She's not possessed, Monica. She's a witch."

"A witch! There's no such thing as magic and I'll not have you bringing your crazy ideas here and expecting me to believe them . . ."

"Magic is real. My cousin has it and so does Celia. Denying it won't make it go away."

"Stop it!" Celia sobbed. "Mummy, Daddy, don't fight!"

But they ignored her, their words vicious and cutting, until finally she'd had enough and the teapot and the plate of cakes levitated themselve _s_ into the air for a moment or two before crashing back down on the table.

Horrified, Celia stared at the wreckage and whimpered. "I didn't mean to! Mummy, I'm sorry! I really am!"

Monica stood, her finger leveled at Celia like an accusation. "You did that on purpose, you freaky little brat! I knew I should have listened to Reverend Peters and had you locked up somewhere they wouldn't put up with your behavior!"

"I . . . I just wanted you to stop fighting!" Celia wailed.

"Leave her alone, Monica!" Dudley warned. "She can't help it, why can't you be more understanding?"

"Understanding?" Monica laughed savagely. "Understand that my child—that I bore for nine months inside me—is some kind of freak? Is that what you want? For me to constantly worry over when the next . . . incident is going to occur? When people are going to talk about me behind my back, whisper to themselves about my unnatural girl and the weird things that happen around her? I'll not have it, Dudley! You should have told me before I married you that you had this . . . disorder in your family."

"It's not a disorder, Monica. Or a disease! It's called magic and no one, least of all me, expected to have a child of mine inherit it. But it's done and all we can do is accept it."

"I have worked too hard to get where I am in my design firm to risk throwing it all away on a spiteful child who creates havoc merely by wishing it!" Monica shouted.

"But I didn't _mean_ to, Mummy!" Celia sobbed. She knew she had made a big mistake by losing control and now her mummy would never forgive her.

"Shut up, you little viper!" Monica whirled upon the cowering child, the source of all her misery, and drew her hand back to strike the little girl.

But Dudley grabbed her wrist and snarled, "Don't you dare! She's done nothing to deserve you hitting her!"

"Nothing? Nothing but turn our lives upside down, worse than any daytime drama on the telly!" Monica cried bitterly. "I don't even know her anymore."

"And I sure as hell don't know _you_ , Monica!" Dudley cried, releasing his wife's wrist. "You've changed since I first married you, become someone who's cold and hard and . . . heartless. I thought we could work things out, I thought maybe we could talk and start over, but you don't want that, do you? You want things your way or no way at all, and you can't stand your own daughter. What kind of mother are you?"

"I'm a mother who's lost a child!" she spat, stabbing Dudley in the chest with one manicured finger. " _That_ . . . freak there is not the little girl I knew! She's something else now, something I don't even have a name for."

"You sanctimonious bitch! Celia will always be your child, even if you deny it from the rooftops. We created something precious and special and it's your loss that you can't see it. Well, I'm through making excuses for you, Monica. You and my parents. You're all narrowminded bigots and I can't stomach the sight of you any longer."

"What . . . are you saying?" Monica sputtered.

"I'm saying I'm not giving you anymore chances to hurt Celia. I'm tired of you calling her names and trying to convince her that she's evil. She's a little girl with a stupid mother and I've had it with your cruelty. I'm taking Celia and filing for divorce . . . _and_ sole custody. You can talk to my barrister in the morning."

"Divorce? You want to divorce me?" Monica's voice was shrill.

"Yes. After what you did tonight, it's clear to me that you'll never change. And I won't have Celia live Harry's life. Hope you have a good time designing dresses and whatever!"

"You wouldn't dare leave me!" Monica yelled. "Your mother would have a fit!"

"Good. Then you can commiserate," Dudley growled. He bent and picked up his daughter. "Come on, Cee. Let's go home."

"This _is_ your home!" Monica shrieked.

"Not anymore," Dudley fired back. "Now we have a new home . . . in Godric's Hollow. Goodbye, Monica." Then he slammed out of the house, put Celia in the backseat of the car, and drove off, the tires squealing.

After a few minutes, he slowed down, not wanting to get a ticket. "You all right, princess?" he called back to Celia.

"I'm . . . sorry, Daddy! You don't . . . have to leave Mummy. I'll . . . just stay with U-Uncle Harry," Celia cried wretchedly.

"No, Cee. You don't have to do that anymore. Your uncle and I talked and I can get a place right up the street. You can live with me and when I go to work, you can go over Uncle Harry's or something. Just remember, honey, I love you."

"What about Mummy?"

"Mummy's got her own life now. I know you'll miss her, Cee, but she's not good for you. And I won't let her hurt you."

"If I hadn't spilled the tea . . ."

"Celia, none of this is your fault. Don't ever think that. Your mum and I have been having problems for a long time. I kept hoping she'd change, but . . . I guess I was stupid. Some people never do. And I don't want to live with her anymore. I'd much rather live with you."

"But what about Grandma and Grandpa? Won't they be mad?"

"Probably. But I'm through worrying about them too. From now on it's just you and me, Cee. And Uncle Harry and his family."

Celia nodded, too confused for the moment to say anything. A part of her was glad she didn't have to see Monica anymore. But a part of her was also saddened by the fact that her mother didn't love her and would never accept her. She curled up in the backseat and wept silently while Dudley drove back to Godric's Hollow.

By the time they reached Harry's house, Celia was sound asleep, with faint tear tracks on her cheeks. Dudley carried her into the house and put her in the room she shared with Indi.

"Dudley? What happened? You look like you've been ambushed or something?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit. Just let me put Cee down, she's exhausted." Dudley said.

He came into the living room a moment later.

"I take it your visit didn't go well?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"No. I've left Monica, Harry. For good. Do you know of a place I can stay?"

Slowly, Harry nodded. "I . . . I'm sorry to hear that, Dud. But maybe it was for the best. And I think there might be a house you could rent on the market right now. If you don't mind it being in a wizarding neighborhood."

"Anything's fine with me," Dudley said. "Beggars can't be choosers. And Celia is all that matters now." He began to talk, filling his cousin in on all that had happened, while Harry listened quietly.


	52. May 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory Day rolls around again and Severus has a flashback

Dudley made sure he took his investments that he'd made during the years of his and Monica's marriage and placed them under his name and his sole control. Monica had never been what you'd call business savvy, and she had let him handle that side of the marriage. She had a few bonds and stocks in her name, mostly from her father, but by and large, the bulk of the investments were Dudley's, who had learned from a friend how to save for a rainy day. Now that day had come, and Dudley was quick enough to realize it. He had his lawyer on the phone that night and started divorce proceedings as soon as possible.

He explained that Monica was unstable and he wished to take Celia from her for fear she would get hurt. Harry had agreed to back him in this, and if necessary would persuade Petunia and Vernon to do the same. Harry had told Dudley that he wasn't above a bit of magical blackmail if it was for the good of his niece, and he told Dudley that when he talked to the Dursleys to mention that if necessary. "Don't let them railroad you, Dud. I will never let a child go through what I did growing up, and if I have to, I'll Obliviate them into the next century to make sure Celia grows up in a loving home. You'll always have my support and help with her and I'll do whatever I have to in order to ensure the courts award you custody."

Dudley was profoundly touched by Harry's offer, and said so. "I . . . I can't thank you enough, not considering what I . . . did to you growing up. Can you forgive me? I was a stupid jealous prat."

"Yes, because I can see that you regret what happened now. And because you understand that what you and your parents did was wrong. I can forgive, but I won't forget. And I'm doing this not just for you, but for your daughter. I want her to have a good childhood, the one I should have had."

Dudley had blushed bright pink and said Harry was better than he deserved.

With some of Harry's persuasion, the Dursleys agreed to stand witness to Monica's cruel and unusual behavior towards Celia. That clinched the case in Dudley's favor, and also so did the fact that Monica wanted nothing to do with her child. She couldn't wait to get rid of Celia fast enough. Dudley gave her the house, her car, and most of the assets (that she knew of). In six months the settlement would go through and Celia need never see Monica again. The little girl was somewhat excited and somewhat sad, for she grieved the loss of her parent and a mother who would love her. But she was very excited about living with Dudley and Harry had managed to secure them a home not far from his own, by pulling a few strings. Dudley had even promised his daughter a kitten so she wouldn't be lonely.

A few weeks later, Celia and Dudley moved into their new home, and the Potters were five once more. But their problems weren't over. In all of the uproar with Dudley and the Dursleys, neither Ginny or Harry had chanced to note that May 2nd was coming up. When it finally arrived, Harry was busy helping Dudley with the house closing and Ginny was tending to her herb garden and helping her mum and Beth plan Beth and George's wedding, to be held that summer at the Burrow. Alby was spending the night at Neville's house playing with Frankie. Everyone was busy except for Severus, who had taken note immediately of the date and become gloomy and depressed.

Though Severus had been reincarnated through the Veil, he still had his memories of his previous life, and one of the worst ones had been the memory of his lonely death. He had not dwelled upon the actual memory until now, but now, the anniversary of his death, the memory haunted him, waking and sleeping.

He recalled the feeling of cold fear as the great snake slid toward him, her fangs bared. He had known that Nagini was dangerous, and had prepared a potion to counterattack her venom, but had been unable to reach it in time, as Voldemort had summoned him too soon. There had been no time for him to do anything before the evil sorcerer had cut him in an effort to regain the Elder Wand from the man he thought had disarmed and killed Dumbledore. And then Nagini had struck, biting Severus right in the throat, in less time than it had taken him to blink.

He remember the burning terrible pain that started from the moment her fangs sank into his flesh, and the way the blood had bubbled up and he had gagged from it and the stench of the poison now running in his veins. Even as he had done so, his ultra logical brain had calculated the minutes until the poison took him down into death's cold embrace. He had not been surprised at Voldemort's betrayal, for he had expected the cruel man to harm him when Voldemort no longer needed his top agent. What had surprised him was the stark realization that he would die alone, with no one to see or mourn his passing.

Then Harry had come . . . too late to help, but not too late to receive Severus' memories and some sort of explanation for his behavior and his life. It had been too little too late, but at least he had died with the remainder of Lily's green eyes before him. It had been the last bit of mercy Severus could recall ever having in his sad existence.

When he had begun recalling that time, at first Severus had sought solace with his fox familiar, Shadow. But even the sweet vixen couldn't keep the little boy free from those damning memories, and eventually Severus left her in her pen to see where the rest of the family had gotten to after breakfast. It was then he had found Harry had gone with Dudley to oversee the closing of the house and Ginny was preparing to drop off Alby at Neville's. She had asked Severus if he wanted to stay there too, but Severus had refused, because he was moody and didn't want to endure Alby's chatter and Frankie's enthusiasm. All he wanted was to curl up in a hole and just die, he was so depressed.

Instead, as soon as Ginny got back from Flooing Alby over to the Longbottom's, Severus found himself dragged over to the Burrow along with Indigo and forced to endure hours of women giggling and fussing over boring bridal gowns, flowers, cake, and music. Severus wasn't up to participating in anything because he was so miserable, the memories running over and over through his mind. And Ginny was too busy with Molly and Beth to even notice how suddenly quiet and uncommunicative he was.

He had a small potions kit there at the Burrow that he normally played with, or went out into the garden to find ingredients to use in his latest experiment. But not that day. That day all he wanted was to be alone . . . and yet, a part of him didn't want that at all. Only nobody noticed in all the hustle and bustle. Molly didn't even bother asking what they all wanted to eat for lunch, she just made some sandwiches and a bowl of tangy pasta and potato salad and left it on the kitchen table for people to eat. No one even saw that Severus didn't eat anything and just went off by himself in a corner of the den, to sit and brood until it was time to leave.

Ginny hurried home with Severus and Indigo, and was in a hurry to prepare something for dinner before Harry came home. She was in such a rush that she barely noticed Severus had disappeared until Harry came home and asked where everyone was. "Alby's staying over Frankie's and Indigo is sleeping upstairs in the nursery."

"What about Sev?"

"He's . . . I'm not sure where he is at the moment. Probably outside with that fox of his," Ginny said absently, cutting up some onions to go with the beef stew she was making.

"I'll go and see," Harry said, in the mood to play with one of his children.

But Severus wasn't in Shadow's pen, he found the little fox asleep in her den, and no Severus in sight. Finding this a little unusual, Harry checked the herb garden and the small orchard, both places Severus usually hung around. Again, there was no sign of the boy.

Puzzled, Harry headed inside, figuring Severus was in his room reading or concocting a potion. But when he reached the boys' room, he found it was empty. "Sevvy? Where are you, buddy?"

Severus heard Harry's voice with one part of his brain. That part urged him to respond, but the other part was full of bitterness and wanted nothing to do with anyone. He didn't really blame Harry for what had happened, he had always known he'd die a lonely death, unmourned and unloved, but at the same time he was angry that Harry, the supposed savior, had not come in time to do anything to help, but instead had watched while Severus died. Some savior! And now, here it was, the anniversary of his death, and he was alone again, tucked into a corner of Indigo's nursery.

He curled in upon himself, aching with the pain of the past, as he had not recalled having those particular memories, being overwhelmed with others of his Death Eater past and his abusive father. Only now did he recall how it had felt to die at Nagini's fangs, and hear Voldemort's mocking laughter as he did so. It consumed him, so much so that he paid no attention to Harry calling him.

Harry's frantic tone brought Ginny running over after she had shoved the stew onto the stove to heat. "Harry? What's wrong? Can't you find Sevvy?"

"No. I . . . I've looked everywhere. Are you sure he didn't leave the house? Or the property?"

"I . . . told you I lost track of him after we got home and I began cooking," Ginny began, seeming upset. "You know that we've both talked to him before about wandering away. Surely he wouldn't do that again." Then her mouth tightened. "But if he _has_ gone off somewhere, when we find him I'll warm his bum for him."

"Gin, we don't even know if he's gone anywhere," Harry began. He hated the idea of laying a hand upon the young boy, even if he did deserve it for scaring them. There was something vulnerable about Severus at this age, and Harry didn't want to ruin the trust that Severus had displayed toward him by being too harsh of a disciplinarian. "Let's look in Indi's room."

"Why would he be in there?"

"I don't know. But I haven't been in here yet, so . . ."

He peered inside his daughter's room. The shadows were lengthening and he could hardly see anything until he lit up his wand. He walked inside softly, and started looking around. Celia's small bed had been removed a week ago and sent with Dudley to their new home. The room looked bare without it.

It was then that Harry spotted Severus, curled up in a corner. "Sevvy! There you are!" Harry gasped. "Are you asleep? Is that why you didn't come when I called?"

As Harry approached, Severus fought against the pain and misery and lifted his head. In his dark eyes was a sudden accusation. "Go away. I don't want to talk with anyone," he said, his voice flat and hard.

"What do you mean, you don't want to talk with anyone?" Ginny exclaimed, coming in behind Harry in time to hear Severus' words. "You scared us half to death, young man, looking for you, and now you have the nerve to make demands?" She glared at Severus.

"Gin, stop. It looks like he's upset," Harry said, trying to figure out why Severus was behaving like that.

"Well, he should be!" she snapped. "Here we are, worrying, and he was up here all the time. What were you doing up here, Severus? Didn't you hear Harry calling you?"

Slowly, Severus shrugged. "I wanted to be alone." He didn't want to explain why. All he wanted then was to be alone with his misery and he wished Ginny and Harry would leave.

"You wanted to be alone? What kind of answer is that?"

Severus refused to answer. They would never understand. No one could, because they'd never experienced what he had.

"Severus, answer me!"

"Gin, leave him alone," Harry said suddenly. "Something's not right here."

"I'll say. He acts like a high and mighty brat and you make excuses!" his wife flared, her temper overriding her good sense. "Severus Snape, why were you hiding up here?"

"Because," Severus replied sullenly. He didn't want to discuss anything about this day.

"Because why, Sev?" Harry asked softly.

But Severus couldn't stand Harry's tone, it was getting under his skin, and making him long to throw himself at Harry and cry. No, he was not going to make himself vulnerable. He had died today, and Ginny and Harry didn't even seem to remember that. How could they forget? "I just want to be alone!" he half-growled, sounding a lot like his old crabby self. "Can't you understand that?"

Harry was hurt by Severus' tone and also by the boy's refusal to share what was bothering him. He knew there was something wrong, but if Severus refused to share it, Harry didn't know what it was or how to fix it. "Yes, and when you finish sulking, you can come and find me," Harry said, trying to keep the hurt from his voice. "Ginny, let's eat." He called over his shoulder, heading to the kitchen where the stew simmered.

Ginny was furious. "Severus Snape, how could you treat Harry like that?" she demanded. "You better get your little bum up and apologize to him this instant before I wallop it black and blue for your nasty tone and disrespect."

Severus knew he had been wrong to speak to Harry that way, but he was too unhappy to care right then that he had hurt Harry's feelings. His own feelings were hurt and he didn't seem to care about anyone else's. Even Ginny's threat to spank him made little dent in his depressed state.

"Severus, did you hear me? Don't ignore me!" Ginny cried, reaching out to shake the boy. She was still furious and it was all she could do not to smack him silly. Why was he being so impossible today? Did he think she was kidding? Did he think he was above getting punished when he was bad?

Severus looked up at her, bitterness welling in his throat. "Go away, Weasley! You don't even remember what today is."

Ginny drew her hand back, primed to smack the boy, when Indigo's sudden wail halted her from making a big mistake. She froze, then cried, "Now look at what you've done, you little brat! You've woken the baby."

She turned to pick up Indigo, who was screaming lustily because she was wet and hungry, and as she did so, Severus slipped past her and retreated to his room to brood.

Ginny carried Indigo over to change her and then brought her into the kitchen to feed her. The redhaired witch was still angry over Severus's attitude, but right then had a baby who took precedence.

"What's wrong with my princess?" Harry cooed to a red-faced Indigo as she howled.

"She was wet and hungry," Ginny answered. "Let me warm up a bottle." After she had popped the nipple into a starving Indigo's mouth, she snapped, "That boy! Why did you let him talk to you that way, Harry? You should have taken him over your knee, not left the room."

"No. Gin . . . there's something wrong. Severus isn't usually like this."

"Like what? Testing his boundaries? Harry, he's getting older and ever since Shadow came he's been getting more and more defiant." Ginny cried, rocking Indi.

"Not that I've noticed."

"Maybe not to you. Except now. Why didn't you get after him, Harry? You were never a pushover." Ginny looked at him accusingly.

"No, but there's more to this than just . . . childish misbehavior, Gin. I know it."

"You're letting him get away with murder."

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to understand why he's like this."

"He's six years old and he's a moody little brat. What more do you want?"

"To figure out what's going on inside his head. Remember, Gin, he's _not_ just a moody six-year-old. He's also our old potions professor and there must be a reason why he's like this. Did he say anything to you?"

Ginny sighed. "All he said was he wanted to be left alone and . . . and that I didn't even know what day it was. Harry, he's starting to think he runs this place, and he doesn't! You and I are the parents, he's just a child, no matter what he was before—"

"Wait." Harry held up a hand to stem Ginny's tirade. Sometimes his wife let her temper run off with her, especially when she thought he had been hurt by some careless remark. Like now. It was true—he _had_ been hurt by Severus' remark, but he had also seen something Ginny hadn't in the boy's face before he left the room. Severus hadn't been spouting off out of some childish need to assert himself, he had seemed like he was in pain. "He said we didn't remember the date? What is it?"

"Harry, what does it matter? He was being cheeky and as soon as I'm done with Indi, I'm going to set him straight. I don't let Alby speak to you that way, I won't let Severus either. Now why don't you eat some dinner?"

"No. I won't let you punish him when you're mad, Gin. Remember our rule?" Harry reminded her, standing up and going over to the calendar on the wall.

"I won't beat him, Harry," she cried. "I'm just going to spank him. It's what he deserves. Don't you trust me?"

"Not when you're like this, I don't," he said regretfully.

"What are you talking about?" she cried, hurt.

"You're not thinking straight. If you were you'd have seen something in there."

"What something?"

"That Sevvy's not just angry, he's hurt. And he's hiding. That's why I'm not angry with him. Because he's hurting."

"From what? It wasn't like he fell down or got in trouble or something."

"Not like that. This is something else." He peered at the calendar. "Hmm . . . today's . . . May 2nd . . ."

"So?"

"What's special about May 2nd? Except Victory Day?"

Harry snapped his fingers. "That's it! Voldemort died today. But so did a lot of other people, remember. And one of those people was Severus." Now it all made sense. The child wasn't deliberately defying them. He was depressed. How had Harry missed that? This was the day he had come back from the dead—been UnVeiled, so to speak. "Stay here with Indi," he ordered Ginny.

"Harry!" she protested. Now she realized it too, and felt horrible for the way she had treated Severus. "I need to—"

"No! Let me talk to him first," her husband argued. He didn't bother pointing out that Ginny's temper had made Severus more reluctant to speak. He didn't need to. He knew she understood. "Stay here!"

Then he raced back to the nursery.

Only to find that Severus was no longer there.

Harry swore under his breath. Then he regained his composure and jerked open the door to Severus' room. Surely the boy wouldn't have . . . run away? Where could he go?

He drew in a sigh of relief when he saw the boy curled up on the bed, facing the wall. Harry knew Severs heard him enter the room, but the boy continued looking at the wall. Harry approached the bed, one hand clasping the stiff shoulder. "Sev. Ignoring me's not going to make it better." He sat on the bed. "Let's talk, all right? I know you're upset because we forgot about today, but it happens. Sometimes things just . . . slip our minds."

"I'm not a thing, Potter! And I died today!" Severus cried, anguished.

"So did Sirius," Harry murmured.

"Right, you remember the mutt's anniversary, and not mine! Why couldn't you just leave things alone!"

"Because I shouldn't have forgotten. I used to visit both your graves until you came back," Harry said, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't remember, except that Dudley needed my help and all . . . are you all right, Sev?"

"I'm fine and dandy, can't you tell?" he said sarcastically.

"Hey! Watch the mouth!" Harry reprimanded automatically. Then he sighed. "All right, that was a dumb question, and I deserved that. But remember, I am your legal guardian and you are only six now."

"I don't care! Go ahead and beat me. What does it matter?" Severus said dispiritedly. "You let me die!"

"No, Sev." Harry protested. "Is that why you're angry with me?" Severus didn't answer. "Sev, don't do this. Look at me."

Severus winced. How ironic, that harry would say those words—his last words on earth—to him now. In spite of himself, he turned over and raised his head. "Why?"

"So you can see that I'm not lying when I tell you this was an honest mistake. By both of us. It's not that we don't care about you, Sev. I know what day this is—the anniversary of your death. But why are you so upset with me? I didn't forget on purpose."

"Wouldn't _you_ be?" Severus demanded stiffly. " _You_ died too and yet you don't seem to be so upset. Why is that? Is it because your death was mourned, while mine wasn't?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "Sev, that's not true! Everyone mourned your death after I brought your body back. Hermione cried rivers and so did McGonagall, said she'd never forgive herself for doubting you . . ."

"But not at first . . ."

"No, because she didn't have your memories. But I did. And I . . . I knew the truth."

"And when did you cry for me . . . before or after?" Severus cried.

"Before. Because even after what I thought you'd done, no one deserves to die like that."

"Not even your old potions professor?" Severus demanded bitterly.

"Especially not him," Harry murmured, then he caught Severus up in his embrace. "Shh. Sevvy, you might have done bad things, but I knew even then that you shouldn't die without someone who cared beside you. And I did care, Severus Snape. I _did._ And I still do." Harry cried passionately, and he hugged the little boy tight, feeling his own throat clogging with tears. They streaked his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. "Why do you think I came all those years to visit your grave?"

"Obligation," Severus said stubbornly. "Duty."

" _No._ That was only part of it. Look at me, please."

Severus reluctantly did so. There was a tight feeling in his chest. It increased when he saw the tears on Harry's face. He knew that like himself, it took a great deal to make Potter—no, he was Harry now—cry. "Do you mean it?" he asked, his voice catching slightly.

"Always, Sev," Harry said steadily, looking right at him. "Listen. At first I came because of that, but there was always more to it than duty and obligation. And guilt. Because I couldn't save you, like you saved me. I meant what I said. I cared about you. Then and now. And I needed to do something to show that. Not for anyone else. Just for me. There were a lot of times I regretted behaving the way I did in class for you . . . a lot of things I felt I should have seen or known . . . and I didn't."

"How could you? I was a spy. And you saw what I wanted you to see."

"Yes. You were damn good at what you did, Severus. So good that you fooled Voldemort. And me. But that didn't stop me from feeling bad when you died. You loved my mum, Sev. I'm her son. And I couldn't help but feel for you. I know what it's like to long for something and never get what you want."

"You do?" Severus gasped.

"Oh, yeah. Every kid who's ever been neglected and unloved knows that. I always wanted one thing, and I never had it until I created it myself. Want to know what it was?"

Severus hesitated. "Your parents back?"

"Nope. A home and a family. I never could mourn my parents right . . . I had no memories of them. But I did of all my friends . . . and you. And I mourned what could have been. If only you had lived."

"Then . . . you do understand."

"No. But I tried to." He stroked the child's silky black hair. "Don't shut me out, Sev. You trusted me once. Won't you again?"

"Yes," Severus cried, and then he told Harry of his memories and they both hugged each other and wept for what had been.

That was how Ginny found them a moment later, as she carried a sleeping Indigo back to her cot. "Sevvy, I'm so sorry-!" she began, coming over to them. "I forgot and I . . . let my temper run away with me and I didn't bother to ask why . . ."

"I know. But it's all right. You saw what I wanted you to see," Severus said simply. Then he added, "Unless you're expecting again?"

"Wretch! I am not!" Ginny cried. She pretended to swat him one. Then she teared up. "I'm just a stupid impulsive redhead with a temper."

"But we love you anyway, dear," Harry said, then he hugged Ginny to them as well. "And we'll always remember."

Then they all cried some more, but these were not tears of remorse or regret, they were tears that soothed and healed, as they recalled the cost of all they had done and the price they had paid to be free from darkness once and for all. It was a different kind of Victory Day this year, but no less poignant for it's absentmindedness.


	53. The Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dads and kids go on a camping trip--and end up in trouble!

The rest of the Victory Day weekend passed with lots of laughter and tears as they remembered people they had lost. Molly had a Victory Day dinner at the Burrow, same as last year, and everyone was invited to it, including the Lupins and Malfoys. She actually had the dinner on the Sunday, which was the day after Victory Day, because on the actual day she was busy planning Beth and George's wedding, and Arthur and the boys had persuaded her to wait and not do too much on the same day, and so she just visited the graveyard and put flowers on Fred's grave along with Arthur, George, Beth, and Ron. Hermione was nursing a bad chest cold and stayed home with Rose and Harry, Ginny, Severus, and Indigo came with a potted mum and a box of spinning fake flowers that sparkled.

Harry was just as glad that the big dinner was tomorrow, after that day's fiasco with Severus he wasn't up to a big family get-together and neither was Ginny. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he thought something was bothering his wife. She had been unusually moody and fractious ever since Severus had adopted Shadow, but Harry was sure the familiar wasn't the cause. It had started then, but even beforehand, she had started losing patience with little things. They had taken some three weeks leave after Easter so she could spend more time with Indi and then there had been Celia to deal with. Harry wondered if that had been what had set Ginny off, but then shook his head. No, Ginny had loved Celia, but still . . .could Severus be right? Could she be expecting again? It was a bit soon, but . . . she was Molly's daughter and Molly could attest to the Weasley fertility.

Once the kids were asleep that night, Harry snuggled next to Ginny in their bed and said teasingly, "So . . . are you sure you're not going to surprise me nine months later?"

Ginny stared at him, her face heating. "Harry! If you're asking what I think you are . . . the answer is _no_. Indi's only a few months old and I just got my monthly. I'm not some . . . baby making machine, you know. _And_ I've been taking a contraceptive potion since Indi's not nursing."

"Oh. All right. I just thought I'd ask since . . ." he halted, not sure if he wanted to mention the mood swings right now.

"Since what?" Ginny demanded, one eyebrow raised.

"Since you've been so moody lately," Harry finished reluctantly. The last thing he wanted was an argument, but she _had_ asked.

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Well , I've noticed ever since Shadow came that you've been short with Sev and even with me and Alby. I was just wondering if there's something wrong." He went to rub the back of her neck, which felt very tense.

She shrugged off the gesture. "I'm fine, Harry! Sometimes I just lose my temper, all right? That's all. It happens to everyone, especially when you've got two active boys and a little baby to take care of, plus you're going back to work in a few days." Her eyes snapped at him.

"Maybe you should take some more time off. It's not like you can't afford it."

She swiped some hair out of her face. "That's not the point, Harry. I still have class, my students need me. Especially the firsties. And now I've started coaching for the Quidditch teams too, so I can't afford to take anymore time off. Besides, I'm fine. Flying always relaxes me."

"All right, never mind. I just thought . . ."

"Stop thinking. And go to sleep," she whispered, then kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Night, lover mine." Then she snuggled down into the comforter and closed her eyes.

Harry did the same, wondering if there really was something to be concerned about. Maybe he was making a mountain out of a molehill.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

The next day, at the party, Harry found himself cornered by Remus as he sat down with his plate of food at one of the picnic tables set out on the lawn. "Hey," he greeted the werewolf. "How have things been going with you?" It had been awhile since they'd gotten together, since Remus had been at Hogwarts teaching while Harry had been home.

"Pretty good. Dora has decided to run again for Head of the MLE, and she's been campaigning pretty hard, so we don't see too much of her these days. The kids miss her, even though they're in school most of the time. Teddy's started getting top marks in Charms, and Jamie won an award for the most creative project in Miss Patil's class last week. He made a balloon that changed colors and could turn itself into a dog."

"All by himself?"

"No, not exactly. He got the idea from Beth and her animal balloons and I think George helped him a little by tweaking the spell on it, but it was still pretty impressive for a seven-year-old." Remus said proudly.

"How about Sirius?"

"Oh, Sirius is doing as well as ever at school. He's smart, but I have to keep on top of him to do his homework or else he forgets. Like he used to do at Hogwarts," Remus answered. He smiled reminiscently. Then his smile faded. "Harry, yesterday was May 2nd . . . when Siri and Severus came back from the Veil, as well as the war's end. Was . . . Did Severus happen to have strange dreams last night?"

"No, but he was moody and depressed all day," Harry said, then told Remus what had occurred with Severus, Ginny, and himself. "What happened?"

"Well, I was grading some tests in the evening after supper, like I always do. Teddy and Jamie were playing a boardgame, and Dora was at a meeting. Siri fell asleep on the couch reading some joke magazine and I went to put him to bed. Next thing I knew, he was wide awake and staring at me, but his eyes weren't focused. Then he started yelling about Bella and thrashing around, like he was trying to fight her all over again. I put him on the bed and he jumped up and shouted something that sounded like "Not Harry!" and I swear if he'd had a wand, he'd have used it. I figured he was dreaming about that last battle at the Ministry, you know the one I'm talking about—"

"Yes. The one in the Department of Mysteries," Harry said softly. "It was my fault he died."

"No, it wasn't," Remus said automatically. He'd been telling Harry the same thing ever since they had Sirius' funeral. "It was Sirius' choice to go to the Ministry after you, Harry. I've told you that before. Despite Dumbledore's orders, he went there to try and save you. It was also his choice to fight Bellatrix and no one else's."

"But if I had listened to Severus and Occluded my mind, or ignored my dreams, the prophecy wouldn't have been broken," Harry protested weakly.

"Harry, there's no sense in crying 'what if'," Remus said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "What's done is done. And the past is over. You can't undo it. Feeling guilty about it won't change it and will just make you miserable. Sirius knows that."

"You've had this conversation with him?"

"Yes, right after he woke from that dream state. At first he didn't know where he was, and was all confused. I had to sit down with him and remind him that he was safe in his own room at school and then he remembered. He told me he'd been dreaming about that last battle, and he said he was stupid for letting Bella distract him with her taunts, that he wasn't prepared like he should have been for that fight. He'd lost his killer instinct, he said, from being shut away so long in Azkaban."

"That's not true!" Harry objected. "Well . . . Bella was crazy, it's always hard to outthink a crazy person. You never know which way they'll jump."

Remus nodded slowly. "Yes, that's so. Even so, Siri blamed himself. He said it was his own fault that he died and left you alone to deal with everything."

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked curiously. Psych sessions with Lupin. Who'd have thought it?

"I told him that sometimes we don't get a choice with how things work out. That maybe he was meant to die at that time and well . . ." Remus looked awkward for a moment. "I really believe that, you know. I know it's strange, but what can I say?"

"Maybe you're right," Harry allowed. "After all, Somebody up there decided to let Sev, Siri, and Lily come back again. To have a second chance. How was he after that?"

"He calmed down some and let me tuck him into bed with some warm milk with honey," Lupin related, thinking, _if he were older it would have been a shot of Firkin's. And Dora would never have needed to know about it._ "I held his hand until he fell asleep again. And he slept all night and was fine this morning. Kids bounce back pretty quickly from tragedies, don't they?"

"Mmm . . ." was all Harry said. _If they let themselves be kids,_ he thought, thinking of Severus, who was now playing happily with Lily, Cory, and Vickie. He hoped that now Severus would be willing to let the past go and try and have a happy childhood.

He bit into his hamburger, chewed for a moment, swallowed, then said, "Remus, you've been married longer than I have. Did you ever notice a time when Dora all of a sudden got really irritable and snappish?"

"Irritable and snappish? Sure, when she was having Jamie. Teddy too, though I wasn't there too much for that pregnancy. Not something I'm proud of, but . . . there you go. Why?"

"It's Ginny. Remember when I told you she's been really moody lately? Has no patience with Sev or Alby? It's got me worried. But when I asked her if she's pregnant again, she denied it. Said there was no way."

"And you don't believe that?"

"No, I do, but . . . what else could make someone get so crabby all of a sudden?"

"Hormones, of course," offered Astoria, sitting down on Harry's other side. "Hello! Couldn't help but overhear that last part, Harry. You and Ginny having some problems?"

"Uh . . ." Harry blushed slightly. "Well . . ."

"Come on, hero. You can tell me, I won't spill my guts." Astoria encouraged. "Draco claims I keep secrets till I die." She folded her hands in her lap. "So, tell me all your juicy little secrets."

"They're hardly that," Harry laughed. "Or really secret either. But . . . here goes nothing." He related the Ginny incidents again.

Astoria looked thoughtful. "Hmm . . . sounds like hormones to me."

"But I thought hormones were when you're pregnant," Harry exclaimed.

"Hon, a woman's got hormones 24/7," Astoria giggled. "Look, I know it's hard for a guy to understand, but trust me . . . hormones don't go away after the baby's born. They're always there, and sometimes they can get a woman into a lot of trouble. I think Ginny's suffering from depression."

"Depression? Like you were when . . ." Harry trailed off, not wanting to be insensitive.

"Yes, but not exactly," Astoria said quietly. "Sometimes after she has a baby, even if everything's fine with it and her physically, a woman can suffer something Healers call post-partum depression. It can happen even months after the baby's birth."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking alarmed.

"I've never heard of that," Remus began.

"That's because you're a guy, Lupin. Most men don't know anything about female problems. Unless they're Healers of some kind, and even then, some of them are dense as posts," Astoria snorted.

"I hope you don't me. Although lately I've felt a little dense," Harry said sheepishly.

"No. Once you've been pointed in the right direction, you're sharp as a tack," Astoria laughed. "Like Lily."

"I have to get it from somewhere," Harry chuckled. "So you think that's what she has? What do I do about it?"

"Well, there are potions a Healer can prescribe for it," Astoria answered. "But first you're going to have one see her and diagnose it. That should help things."

"Oh. Maybe I'll talk to her about it. Or . . . you can, Tori," Harry suggested. "She'd listen to you better than me."

"All right, hero. I'll do it. But only for you."

"Hey. I thought that was a line you only used on your husband," Draco said, coming up with a plate behind her.

Astoria smirked. "You snooze you lose, Dragonbreath."

" _Dragonbreath?"_ Remus repeated, almost doubled over with laughter.

"It's . . . her pet name for me," Draco said with gritted teeth. "Thought you agreed not call me that outside of our bedroom, dear?"

"So I forgot. So sue me," Astoria retorted.

Draco plopped down on the bench next to her and drawled, "Nah. That costs too much money. I'll find some other way of evening the score."

"You always do, love."

Harry busied himself eating his dinner, anything to hide the blush slowly creeping up his face. He just prayed Astoria was right and could convince Ginny to get help.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

On the other side of the yard, the children played. Sirius, Alby, Jamie, and Frankie flew brooms and Lily, Sev, Teddy, Cory, and Vickie played school, with Severus being the professor and the others his students. They were having potions class, because that was the thing Severus could teach the best, and were gathering lavender, chamomile, and valerian from Molly's herb garden to make a Sweet Dreams Draft. That was similar to a Sleeping Draught, but an added advantage to it was it brought a restful sleep with pleasant dreams and was easy to make besides. Severus recalled learning how to make it when he wasn't much older than Jamie with Eileen.

After they had all gathered the ingredients, Severus divided them up, they only had two cauldrons, after all, and Teddy worked with Lily while Cory and Vickie worked together. As the brew began to steep, it emitted a soft soothing fragrance, and they all agreed it was good. Cory watched the Lupin boys, Alby, and Frankie as they flew and said softly, "Once we're done with this, maybe we can fly too."

Teddy was agreeable, but Severus, Lily, and Vickie didn't like that idea much. "I don't want to fly right now. What if we did something else?" Vickie said nervously, twirling the end of her hair.

"Like what?" asked Teddy.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Maybe we could tell stories. Or play camp out," Lily suggested. She looked at Severus. "Remember, Sev? We used to play that in my backyard. When we still had our other parents."

Severus was startled. He had almost forgotten that little detail. But Lily was right. Even though she only had her memories up until fifteen, she still remembered odd bits of their previous childhood together. "I remember," he said quietly. He could recall Mr. Evans setting up a green pup tent in the backyard and making a small fire so they could roast marshmallows and small wieners on it, or toast grilled cheese on sticks. They had slept under the stars and weren't afraid . . . except if there were thunderstorms.

"That sounds cool. Once my dad took us on a camping trip," Teddy said.

"He did? I don't remember that," Jamie stated, landing beside his brother.

"You were little, just walking," Teddy replied. "But I remember it. We went fishing, went on a nature walk, and cooked over the camp fire."

"Where was it?" asked Cory.

"In the woods somewhere. Near a lake," Teddy answered.

"Maybe we could do it again," Sirius said eagerly.

"We'd have to ask Dad," said Teddy. "And it would have to be after school ends. While we're on vacation."

"I'll ask my dad too," Lily said happily. "What about you, Sev?"

Severus bit his lip. "It sounds good, but I don't know. Harry will probably be fine with it, but I don't know about Ginny. She's been really irritated lately."

"Yeah, Sevvy's right. Mum's like a big ole crab now," Alby agreed.

"But if it's all right, we could do like Teddy said," Vickie suggested.

"You wouldn't mind camping out?" Sirius asked, surprised. "Thought you were afraid of everything."

Vickie scowled. "Not _everything_ , Sirius. Just some things."

"Why's Ginny been grumpy?" Lily asked Severus.

"I have no idea," Severus replied. "All I know is that yesterday she was like a bear, growling and snapping at me. I wanted to be left alone and I thought . . ." Here he leaned over and whispered something in Lily's ear.

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, Sev, that's awful! You should have written it to me, in the diary."

"I was too upset to write anything," he admitted softly. "And she made it worse when she threatened to . . . spank me."

Lily's eyes flashed. " 'Cause you were upset? That's mean! If she'd done that, I would have . . . I would have Flooed over and . . . hexed her bum right off!"

"Lily!" Cory gasped. "You can't hex anybody. You don't even have a wand."

Lily shrugged. "I might not have a wand, but I know how to do magic. I remember a few spells from a long time ago and I could probably do them. If I got mad enough," she added.

"You do? Like what?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide. He remembered some magic from his old life too, but wasn't aware Lily did as well.

"Um . . . just some charms and transfiguration spells. And some potions," Lily said. She didn't want to admit that the spells were all jumbled in her head and she would need to concentrate very hard to recall them. But when she got angry, she concentrated very well.

"You don't have to do that, Lily. I'm fine," Severus said quickly. While he appreciated the gesture, he didn't want Lily to get in trouble hexing Ginny, and anyhow Ginny had apologized to him, so it was over. "What's done is done. I'll ask Harry about doing the camping trip."

"It would be _so_ cool if we could do it all together," Vickie grinned.

"It wouldn't be like the last time, would it, Sevvy? With the centaurs?" Alby asked fearfully.

"No," his big brother answered. "This time we wouldn't be in the Forbidden Forest, Al. And we'd be with Harry and Draco, Remus, and Bill too. We'd be safe."

"Wouldn't our mums come too?" asked Jamie. "Well, not mine, cause she's always busy, but . . ."

"Mine can't 'cause who's gonna watch Indi?" Alby said.

"Mine hates bugs and stuff," Cory replied.

"So does mine," said Vickie.

"Mine don't," Frankie added. "So she might come."

"We can figure everything out later," Severus said. "For now, let's finish our potions and then we can get something to eat."

"You sure are bossy, Snape," Sirius said. "Just like a real professor."

Severus glared at him. "Very funny, Black. Very funny."

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

The kids tried to discuss the camping idea with their fathers, but they were so busy talking and reminiscing that they barely paid attention. Severus suspected it was best to wait until later to talk to Harry, and spent the rest of the time at the Burrow playing Exploding Snap with Lily, Cory, and Vickie.

Harry waited until they arrived home, had bathed and put the kids to sleep before approaching Ginny about Astoria's theory. They were finally alone, curled up together in bed, when he said softly, "Gin? You ever wonder about what's eating you lately?"

She blinked and looked at him. "Huh?"

"I'm talking about your mood swings. The ones you pretend you don't have."

"Harry, will you stop? I'm not moody!"

"Oh, yes you are!" he declared triumphantly, with a look that made her want to slap him. "Look at how you're reacting to my simple question."

"That's because you're being ridiculous!"

"Am I? Then why are you getting mad at me?"

"Because you're infuriating!" She made as if to turn away on her side, but he caught her and held her.

"No, because you're overreacting," he said, using his most persuasive tones. "I think you need to see a Healer."

"A Healer? What for? I'm perfectly healthy!"

"Your body is. But I think you have a . . . umm . . . how did Tori put it? Oh, a hormonal imbalance. From having Indi."

"I'm _not_ crazy, Harry Potter!" she growled. "And how dare you talk about me behind my back?"

"Hey! Don't scream at me, Ginevra!" he snapped back. "This is what I'm talking about. I can't even have a decent conversation any more without you flying off the handle. Just so you know, I asked Tori a few things because I was concerned about you, not trying to start gossip."

"Oh really? And what did she have to say?"

Harry ignored her sarcastic tone. "She said she thinks you've got post partum depression. But she's not a Healer and only a Healer would know for sure."

Ginny gulped. She had been feeling odd lately, but she had put it down to the stress of having a new baby. "I'm . . . not _depressed_. I'm not crying all the time or anything," she blustered. At least not where anyone could see.

"It's not like that, Gin. You've been so tempermental. The boys are . . . well, they're nervous around you. You're scaring them."

"What do you mean, I'm scaring them?"

"The way you go off, I think they don't know what to expect. And they think—especially Sevvy thinks you might . . . hit them over nothing."

"I've never done that!"

"I know, but remember what Sevvy grew up with, Gin. An abusive violent father. Tobias Snape."

"I'm not a drunk, Harry!" Ginny cried, hurt and angry. "I'd never deliberately hurt someone like that!"

"I know that . . . but Sevvy doesn't. It takes time and right now . . . he's nervous around you. Hell, even Alby's nervous." Harry said softly. "I'm sorry, Gin, but you just don't realize how you're acting. Won't you please make an appointment with Healer Devon?"

"And then what? He's going to make it better?"

"At least he can tell you if anything's the matter."

"There isn't! Just . . . leave me alone, Harry!" Ginny cried. His insulation that she wasn't a good mother rankled, and she grabbed her pillow and started from the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch!" she growled. "Good night, Mr. Potter!"

He winced as the door slammed. _Merlin, that had gone over well,_ he thought ruefully.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The next morning they still weren't speaking to each other, and each got themselves ready for class and the kids ready for school and tutoring in silence. Severus wondered what happened, but didn't dare ask. He didn't want his head bitten off. Alby asked Harry blithely about the camping trip and received a "we'll see" in return.

Harry brought Severus and Lily to Filius for their tutoring session and Ginny brought Alby to Miss Patil's class. Then they separated for their respective teaching duties at Hogwarts. By the day's end, each family member was exhausted and tired. They ate in the hall, then went back to their quarters and went to bed. Nothing more was said about the camping trip or Ginny's post partum depression.

Things were strained in the Potter household for the rest of the term, which went till the first week of June. Due to McGonagall's revamping of the old curriculum, they'd managed to shave a few weeks off it, and so the students now could get out early in June rather than later. It was a relief when finals were done, graded, and handed in.

Harry bid farewell to his students and friends and hoped the summer holidays would be better. Ginny still hadn't sought help for her problem, and Harry didn't know how to get her to do so, the stubborn witch! Finally, he decided to mention it to Molly, figuring she, if anyone, might be able to coax Ginny into seeing a Healer. He arranged a time soon after the summer holidays had started for Ginny to stay a week at the Burrow. During that time, he decided to take up Alby's suggestion of a camping trip.

He talked with Remus, Draco, Neville, Bill, and Ron.

Ron couldn't go, since Hermione was very close to her delivery date and he wouldn't let Rose go without him. Bill couldn't go either, as Vickie was sick with the flu. So it was just Neville, Draco, and Remus with Harry.

Remus told them where his favorite camping spot was, up near a small lake several miles from the Scottish border. There were plenty of woods and a good fishing spot. As predicted, none of the wives wanted to come, not even Luna, who was busy working on a new edition of _The Quibbler._ So it was just the fathers and their children.

Harry bid goodbye to Ginny and Indi on a bright sunny Monday morning, and Flooed to Remus' house. They would all meet there and use a Portkey to get to the camping spot. All the kids were excited, practically vibrating in place, especially Jamie and Sirius, who often behaved as if they had ants in their pants.

"Or ADHD," whispered Severus to Lily.

Lily just laughed. She was glad she was going camping with her best friend.

Each father brought his own supplies and food, they would later combine them.

When they finally reached the spot, everyone quickly pitched their tents, put their trunks away, and gathered around the firepit to discuss what to do next.

It was decided that fishing was the first order of business, and Remus said he would see about renting a boat or three and left while everyone else gathered up their fishing gear.

Once Remus had secured the boats, one for him, one for Draco, and one for Harry and Neville, then they began to fish.

At first, no one had a bite.

Then Severus felt a tug on his line. He began to reel it in, and soon had a fine bass flopping on the end of his pole. "I got one!"

"Good job, Sev!" Harry praised, and took the fish off and put it in the magical cold water bag they carried. Then Severus rebaited his hook and cast again.

The next fish belonged to Jamie, then Lily caught one. Cory caught a huge one, and so did everyone else except Neville, who only caught some lake weed.

But they all had a good time and headed back to camp to clean and fry the fish for dinner.

Along with the fresh fish they had flatbread cakes and some salad. For a treat they had marshmallows and Fizzing Whizzbees. They all took turns roasting the marshmallows, then Remus told them some spine-tingling stories until the moon came out and it was time for bed.

Harry groaned when his bed was invaded by two small bodies as Albus and Severus crawled into his bedroll, complaining of nightmares. _I'm going to kill that werewolf!_ He thought, disgruntled. But then he fell asleep and didn't wake up until morning, when he smelled hot tea boiling, and Neville cooking bacon, pancakes, and eggs over the fire.

The next four days were quite pleasant, with each father taking a turn at doing something fun. Neville headed up a nature walk, using his Herbology skills to introduce new plants and roots to the children and gathering edible roots, seeds, and nuts to eat. He also pointed out animals to them. Remus rowed them around the boats in the lake and fished some more with them. Draco brewed potions with them and also helped them build little houses with sticks. Harry flew with them and hunted for special rocks, feathers, and other small treasures in the woods with them.

All in all, everyone enjoyed themselves immensely, even down to singing silly songs and playing games around the fire after dinner.

It was why they were so unprepared when it happened.

Late on the fifth day, Remus took Cory over to the bathrooms near the camp service station, about a quarter mile from their campsite. Draco accompanied him to buy more treats at the small store, as they were running low and he didn't want to hear little kids complaining. Which left Neville and Harry alone at the campsite with the kids for a while.

Frankie was tired and said she was going to take a nap. Teddy wanted to draw some deer he'd seen at the far end of the trees. That was when Sirius, Jamie, Severus, Lily, and Alby asked if they could go play near the edge of the woods.

"All right, but stay where we can see you," Harry agreed.

Some ten minutes later, Alby and Jamie limped into camp, crying that they'd fallen down and bruised their knees and elbows on the rocky ground. Harry took them into his tent to fix them up. Neville was outside, examining a plant he'd found, trying to identify it.

That was when he heard the screaming begin.

Jerking up, he looked over to where the children were.

To his horror, he saw a cloud of hornets chasing them into the trees.

"Oh, dear sweet Merlin!" he cried. "Hang on, kids! I'm coming!"

He Apparated over to where the hornet cloud was, a spell of dispersment on his lips, only to see three tall figures wearing the masks and robes of Death Eaters appear out of the trees. Without a sound, they ran forward and snatched up Lily, Sirius, and Severus.

Before Neville could so much as cast a spell, they had vanished and so had the three UnVeiled children.

**Next: In the hands of Death Eaters! What will happen now?**


	54. In the Hands of Death Eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, Sirius, and Lily were kidnapped by Death Eaters! What will happen now?

Severus woke to the feeling of cotton being stuffed into his mouth, and he swallowed and tried to spit out the gag that had been stuck there. It was no use, the gag was tight against his face, stretching his skin uncomfortably, and he had almost no saliva left since the cloth had absorbed it. He stirred, testing his arms and legs. He found that his hands were bound but his legs were free. Slowly, he turned his head.

He found he was lying on an old mattress of some kind, it smelled rank and it was stained with God-knows-what. The old springs poked him through the thin covering, and Severus shifted, trying to make himself a bit more comfortable. He saw a sleeping Sirius on his right side and next to him was Lily, similarly gagged and bound. _Great! They got all of us!_ He thought angrily, struggling against his bonds.

But they were tight and he couldn't get enough leverage to get them off. He flopped back against the mattress and thought about what to do now. Obviously whoever had taken them wanted something, since all kidnappers had a goal in mind. The trick was to figure out what these particular people, Severus knew there had been more than one, wanted. Of course, it would help if he knew just who had captured him.

He thought back to the time of the kidnap, trying to recall what his abductors looked like. He had been playing with Lily, and so hadn't paid too much attention until they came out of the trees. He'd gotten an impression of tall people, with dark gray robes, and . . . had some of them been wearing masks?

That was a dead giveaway and marked them as Death Eaters. Severus nearly groaned aloud. Bloody hell! This was all he needed, being kidnapped by his former associates. He had thought, from the way Harry, Draco, and even Dora talked, that the Death Eater Inner Circle had all been rounded up and put in Azkaban years ago, before his rebirth. Could some have escaped? Or could these be remnants of the first group? Severus knew that just because Voldemort had gone to hell didn't mean his doctrine had ceased to exist. Like Hitler and his Nazis, prejudice was an insidious disease, and it struck everyone, irrespective of class, race, or gender. It could be possible these were the offshoot of the second round of Death Eaters (there had been two), and they were trying to follow in the footsteps of their deceased master and comrades. It wouldn't be the first time.

 _Evil never dies, it just assumes a new form,_ he reminded himself. He twisted on his side, wishing like hell he were not a child, that he could command his formidable powers again. Hell, even a _tenth_ of that power would be useful right now. He sighed bitterly. He wasn't used to being helpless, or waiting for someone to rescue him. Always before, _he_ had done his own rescuing. He looked over at Lily. _Dearest Merlin, don't let them hurt her. I couldn't stand that. Anything but that. Even before, when I was an agent, I never had to endure that._

He shuddered as awful images cascaded through his mind of Lily being beaten, tortured, and other horrible things. He knew what the Death Eaters were capable of. The faces might have changed, but their basic nature would be the same. Hatred towards Muggles, Muggleborns, and half-bloods. And any excuse to cause pain. He was unsure exactly why they had been captured, because as far as he knew, no one was aware that they had been UnVeiled. But what if someone had found out? The records were sealed in the Department of Mysteries, but seals could be broken, and what if that had occurred?

 _No sense in borrowing trouble, Severus,_ he reminded himself. After all, Harry, Remus, and even Draco were regarded as enemies by the Death Eaters, so taking their children would have been a delightful coup towards getting their own back. It could be that reason they were here. Severus prayed it were so. Otherwise . . . no, he would not go there. Not now.

He squirmed and tried unsuccessfully to sleep. But it was no use. He sat up, working again at his hands, which were tied with some kind of cord. He glared at the material and thought about it loosening. He concentrated hard, willing his magic to act.

Finally, it did, by loosening the cord enough for him to get his hands out. Then he pulled off the gag and breathed a sharp sigh of relief. But using his magic, even the little he'd done, always cost him, and soon he fell into a half-sleep.

About ten minutes later he was awakened out of his half-doze by Sirius sitting up next to him. He began making desperate noises. Severus freed him from his gag and untied his hands, then did the same for Lily, who was still asleep.

"Ugh . . . what happened, Severus?"

"We got kidnapped."

"Kidnapped! By who?"

"Death Eaters, I think."

Sirius' eyes grew wide. "No way! I thought they were all dead or locked up."

Severus snorted. "Seems like some either broke out or there are some new followers around."

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea. Someplace secret. I woke up a little before you."

Sirius squirmed too. "Looks like the back end of beyond. What do we do?"

"We wait. Right now, it's all we _can_ do."

"I hate waiting," Sirius grumbled. Suddenly he hissed, "Oh, no! I . . . I need the loo."

Severus looked at him. "There isn't one here. And you don't want to attract their attention, believe me."

"But . . . I gotta go!" Sirius whimpered.

Severus looked about. "Go over there and use the floor." There was nothing else in the room, not even a chair.

"Okay." Sirius blushed and scrambled off the bed. He couldn't believe this was happening. He quickly undid his jeans and used the wall, wincing at how disgusting this was. But what choice did he have?

Finishing, he climbed back on the mattress. At least Lily wasn't awake to witness his humiliation. That was one good thing. He looked over at the door. "Do you think it's locked?"

"Of course! They might be evil, but they're not stupid," Severus said. "Unless you want to go try it?"

Sirius nodded, then went to try and open the plain wooden door.

As he had feared, it was shut tight. "Aww, hells!" He grumbled and went back to sit down. "I wish we had our magic all the time. But it never seems to come when we want it."

"I used mine to get these ropes and gags off," Severus admitted.

"You did? Can you do the door too?"

"No. I'm . . . tired," he said, ashamed. "I'm not . . . my magic's not what it used to be, Black."

"I know. Because we're kids," sighed Sirius. He remained quiet for a moment. Then he said, "What do you think they'll do to us?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"No. What do you think, because I was an agent, I know automatically what they'll do?" Severus snapped. "I don't. Back then, we followed Voldemort's orders. Whatever he told us to do, we did. But now . . . now they don't have that. They can do . . . whatever they want."

"That's scary . . ."

"Yes. Best not to think too much about it. Otherwise we'll be too scared to move."

Sirius swallowed. "I hate being locked up. What if they recognize us, Snape?"

Severus shook his head. Was Black just being obtuse because he was scared? "How would they do that, Sirius? We're children, we're supposed to be dead these nine years, remember? We look nothing like our adult selves."

"But . . . what if they know? About us?" Sirius whispered.

"Then . . . we're in trouble," Severus said grimly. "But chances are they don't. How would they find out?"

"I don't know. I hope they didn't."

Just then Lily woke up. "Sev? What's going on here?"

He came and took her hand. "Don't be scared, Lily. We're in a bit of a tight spot, but we'll be all right."

She glanced around. "Why are we in this stuffy room?" She sniffed and held her nose. "It smells gross in here, Sev. Where are our parents?"

"Uh, Lily . . . they're not here," Sirius said. "I guess they're back by the campsite . . . looking for us."

"And where's here?"

"We don't know," Severus said. "Let me fill you in." He explained about the kidnapping, who it might be, and their fears and worries if they were found out to be UnVeiled.

"Sev . . . I . . . remember . . . a long time ago . . . I heard they . . . tortured people." Lily said. "People like me . . . Muggleborns." She looked like she were about to cry.

"Yes, sometimes. But I won't let that happen to you!" he said fiercely.

"How you gonna prevent that, hero?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

Severus glared at him. "I'll find a way."

"Maybe if we . . . tell them what they want to know they'll leave us alone," Lily said nervously. She snuggled up closer to Sirius and Severus.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about this right now," Severus suggested gently. "Let's think about something else."

"Like how bad Moony's going to tear up these blokes?" Sirius suggested.

"Yes. And Harry will be right next to him. Along with Ginny," Severus said, satisfaction in his tone.

"My dad and grandpa will be too. They'll make those Death Eaters wish they were never born," Lily declared, her green eyes bright with hope.

The three children huddled together, for warmth and for courage, all the while hoping someone would find them and rescue them before it was too late.

Meanwhile, their captors ate, drank, and fell asleep, not in a hurry to interrogate their small captives just yet.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

_The Burrow:_

Ginny fed Indigo her lunch, careful to make sure the baby burped before giving her more formula. Her baby had a sensitive stomach and luckily Harry, together with Severus, had managed to make a potion to soothe her colicky tummy. Otherwise Ginny feared she'd have gone insane. Not that she had been any too patient with the boys lately.

She felt her face heat as she gently patted Indi's back. Yesterday, Molly had brought up the subject of Ginny's moon swings, explaining that she had suffered through a phase just like that after Percy was born. "My Healer said it was all due to an imbalance of hormones and gave me a few potions and taught me some relaxation techniques when I felt like I was going to fly off the handle after Bill or Charlie did something stupid. They helped."

"What are you saying, Mum?"

"I'm saying you ought to let a Healer evaluate you, hon."

"But I'm not sick! I'm just . . . crabby."

"Harry's told me some of the ways you reacted when you were crabby, dear," Molly said, putting a hand on her arm. "It's getting worse, not better. Won't you at least talk to me?"

"I . . . I feel so . . . angry sometimes, Mum. Angry and upset and . . . overwhelmed," Ginny admitted sadly. "I know I shouldn't feel like that. Indi's not a terrible baby, and Alby and Sevvy are usually well-behaved, but lately . . . I don't know. Harry's always busy and it just seems like we never get to spend time together anymore. And there's always something going on, Mum. I feel so . . . wrung out and I don't know why."

"I do. You're suffering from a bit of nasty hormone changes, dear. It happens to a lot of women after they've had a baby."

"It didn't happen with Alby."

"Every birth is different. Take it from me. No one knows that better." Molly smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Gin. Would you please promise me to make an appointment with the Healer? If it's not that, maybe he can suggest something else to try, but if it is . . ."

Ginny thought about how rotten she had been feeling lately. She didn't like feeling like that. She didn't like Harry thinking she wasn't a good parent. She felt all confused, like she had when she was possessed by the diary back in first year. She never wanted to feel so out of control or helpless again. Yet here she was, a prisoner of her emotions.

She rocked Indigo back and forth, inhaling the sweet scent of her honey vanilla baby lotion. She adored her small daughter as much as she did her sons. She didn't want to be known as the wicked mother—or in Sevvy's case, the wicked stepmother! Perhaps Molly was right and she did need some help. She cringed admitting that fact, but she couldn't deny it. She hated the way she seemed so angry lately, snapping at everyone, longing to hex something. That wasn't who she was.

She looked at Indigo's sleeping face and thought of the way things used to be. When she was happy. Maybe Mum was right, and she should see a Healer. At least he or she would be able to tell her what was the matter.

She continued rocking Indigo in the old Weasley family rocker until she was sure the baby was deeply asleep. Then she rose and put her in the small cot, another Weasley family heirloom. She had just finished tucking the blanket up over her precious baby when Harry rushed into the room.

"Harry! You're back early," she exclaimed, moving over towards the door. "Shh! Indi's asleep. Did you have a good time camping?" she kissed him lightly.

Harry gently took his wife by the arm and they moved into the hallway. His face was grave as he said, "Gin, I have some bad news. Severus, Sirius, and Lily were kidnapped. They haven't left a ransom note yet, but we think they're Death Eaters from Nev's description."

Ginny almost fainted. "Death Eaters! But . . . how . . . how did they find you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they came out of the trees and grabbed the kid and Apparated off before Neville could stop them." Harry said, his eyes gleaming. "But I swear, Ginny, we'll find them and bring them home. We'll find them, or I'm not the slayer of Voldemort!"

There was such determination in his voice that Ginny felt a cold chill go down her spine. An instant later she hugged him tight and felt tears splash down her face. She couldn't help it, she wanted to be strong, but she was terrified something might happen to the children. Especially Severus. And if something _did_ happen, how would she ever forgive herself for being so harsh with the boy?


	55. The Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death Eaters question the children

As they huddled together on the smelly old mattress, Lily tried frantically to think of how they could escape, or at least keep everyone together and safe until someone rescued them. She knew that without full control over their magic, they were almost helpless. Almost. But she also knew that one part of her, the part that was not shuddering in fear, knew more spells than she had a right to as a six-year-old. _That_ part of her, the brave part, the knowing part, was attempting to see a way out of this bleak situation.

Finally, she thought she had come up with something. "Sev _,"_ she tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Yes? What's wrong?" he looked at her, his big dark eyes sparkling with concern.

"Besides being offered up like sacrificial lambs and trapped here?" she joked feebly. "Well . . . do you think they'll question us?"

"They might," Severus conceded.

"They will. It's what they do to prisoners," Sirius agreed. His small mouth turned down. "And I promised myself I'd never be another one."

"We have to get out of here," Lily said. "Only thing is, we don't know where we are or how many people we need to get past."

"If they do take us to question us, you have to pretend you don't know anything," Severus instructed.

"That's easy," Sirius laughed. "Because it's true."

Lily nodded. "If they ask us about being UnVeiled . . . we can't give them any sort of answer they'll like . . . because it was out of our hands."

"Perhaps they can accept a half-truth." Severus mused, knowing the Death Eaters would never go for the real truth. "In any case, let me try and tell them it. They won't be able to tell if I'm lying, because I'm an Occlumens."

"Can you still do that?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes. It's instinctive for me now, but I can," replied Severus.

"Even if you can lie to them, Snape, that might not stop them from Crucioing you," Sirius said warningly.

Severus just nodded.

Lily's eyes flashed. The thought of anyone hurting the dark-eyed boy beside her made her blood boil. "No! I won't let them!"

Sirius just stared at her. "How are you going to stop them? You don't even have a wand, Lily."

"I have something better. I have my brain," she flared. "I know how to cast a protective spell over you, Sev. One that can . . . repel any physical magic thrown at you."

Severus' eyes widened. "Like a Shield Charm?"

"Better. Because everyone can see a Shield Charm. The only ones who can see this spell are you and I, unless they're specifically looking for magic on you."

"Which they won't be because they think we're just kids," Sirius said approvingly.

"When can you cast it?" asked Severus.

"Now. No sense waiting," Lily said. Then she lowered her head in concentration, dragging up the memory of how to phrase the incantation and gestures from deep within her mind. She pointed a finger at Severus and murmured softly, " _Defendus magicus!"_ As she spoke the words, she felt her magic gather within her, then shoot outwards in a bright stream of bluish _gold light._

The light surrounded Severus with a brilliant glow, so that he and Sirius had to shut their eyes. In moments it had faded, but Severus could feel the magic surrounding him, like a warm fuzzy blanket.

Lily yawned afterwards. "There! How does it feel, Sev?"

"Like a warm blanket is wrapped around me. Are you all right, Lil?"

"Yes. Just a little tired. Guess the magic took more out of me than I thought." Lily sighed. "Maybe I can try and cast another one on you, Sirius, later."

"That's all right. Snape will probably be the one they go after, he looks more knowledgeable than I do." Sirius said. "It's cold in here. Think I'll change into Padfoot and then take a nap."

He blurred into his Animagus form and then curled up on the pallet inbetween the other two youngsters, put his nose on his paws, and drifted off.

"I can't sleep," Severus admitted.

"Me either. I'm too nervous." Lily said. But she did lean back against the mattress. Despite her assertion, her eyes grew heavy and she too drifted into dreamland.

Severus remained awake a few more minutes before he too succumbed to slumber.

That was how Gregory Goyle, former Death Eater, and former inmate of Azkaban, found them an hour later.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the three sleeping children (Sirius had heard him coming in time to shift back and pretend he was asleep) and then he scowled fiercely. "We're going to get to the bottom of this . . . right bloody now!" He stalked over and grabbed the sleeping Severus by the arm. "Wake up, kid! I need to ask you a few questions!"

Severus jerked awake, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

Goyle pulled him off the mattress and made him walk ahead of him, through the door and into a cold stone hallway.

"Good luck, Snape," whispered Sirius as the door slammed shut and locked again. Beside him, Lily stirred but did not wake.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Goyle dragged him into a room that was all cold stone walls and a tiled floor. Inside was a straight-backed wooden chair and two other Death Eaters in dark gray, almost black robes. Severus didn't recognize either of them from his former life as a spy and assumed they had been recruited after his death. One was short and rather chubby with brown hair cut in a buzz and dark eyes, the other was a classic tall, blond, with piercing blue eyes and a handsome face. Both men glared at the small boy as if he had done something to offend them.

Severus met their gazes unflinchingly. The first rule he had learned as a Death Eater was show no fear, even if you were shaking and puking up your guts on the inside. The Dark Lord preferred those who appeared brave.

"Sit there in the chair," Goyle ordered.

He pushed Severus and the boy reluctantly went and sat in the chair. Once there, however, he glared at his tormentors.

"Ooo-wee, you gots a live one there, Goyle!" chortled the short fat man. "Never saw a kid who wasn't pissin' an' bawlin' for his mama after we took him away."

"That's because this one isn't an ordinary kid, Adrian. Right, Goyle?" asked the blond importantly.

The one called Adrian scratched his head. "Huh? Looks like a little kid to me. You mean he's Polyjuiced or something, Greg?"

Goyle scowled at his comrade. Clearly the fellow wasn't any too bright. "I told you, Adrian, now pay attention!" he growled, belting the other man alongside the head. "He's Snape, or at least has Snape's memories or something like it inside him."

"But Snape's dead! You said you went to the funeral, saw his body!" protested Adrian, looking at Severus like he was some kind of maggot found crawling on his roast beef sandwich. "This is Potter's brat we took! The one named for the perfessor."

"Maybe. And maybe he's something else," Goyle said darkly.

"What do you mean?" queried the blond sharply. "Nobody can cheat death. Except our Lord. And in the end . . . even _he_ succumbed."

Goyle scowled. "By Potter's hand!" He spat on the ground. "I _hate_ that motherfucking prick! If what Andrea predicted was true . . . we can bring back the Dark Lord, Stephen."

"You think what she said she saw was true?" Adrian asked. "I thought you didn't believe in Seers, Greg."

"Normally, I don't. But she's Trelawney's niece and I think it runs in her line. Look what her batty old aunt predicted, huh? The Dark Lord's death! That's what landed us in this fix. Potter and his bloody little band of heroes. If not for them . . ." he trailed off and gave Severus another murderous glare. "If what Andrea said is right, then there's a way back from the Veil." His meaty fists clenching, Goyle advanced on the child seated in the chair. "And _you're_ going to tell us how you did it, boy! Or else I swear upon my mother's grave that I'll make you wish you'd never been born! Got me?"

 _I cannot believe this idiot survived this long without a keeper,_ was Severus' first thought. His second was that he had to keep Goyle and the others guessing if he wished to avoid a short and painful session with the Cruciatus Curse. "Y-yes, sir," he said, making his voice quiver a little, the way a real child's would have in this situation. "But . . . I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't, eh?" Goyle sneered. He eyed Severus meanly. "You look sort of like old Snape, now that I see you better."

"Potter has dark hair too," said Adrian helpfully.

"Shut up!" ordered Goyle, clearly the leader of this band of buffoons. "I'll do the questioning around here. So, you don't know what I'm talking about, kid? Maybe this will refresh your memory."

He reached out and slapped Severus across the face with one meaty palm.

Severus was thrown back a little in the chair, but refused to flinch or cry out. The slap hurt, but he'd had worse from Tobias and all he did was sniffle a little.

"Hey, maybe you should go a little easy on 'im, Goyle," remarked Adrian.

"Kid can't talk if you pound the snot out of him," Stephens added.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask it!" spat Goyle. He turned back to Severus. "Start talking, brat! Or there's worse where that came from."

"What do you want to know?" Severus asked, sullenly. He had put up his Occlumency shields while walking down the hallway, but he needn't have bothered. None of these dumbos could muster up enough brains between them to cast Legilimens, much less breach his mind walls.

"What's your name?"

"You know my name."

"Tell me anyway!"

"Severus Potter," Severus lied glibly.

Goyle bared his teeth at him, like a vicious dog. "How'd you come back through the Veil?"

"I . . . don't know what you mean," Severus sputtered. "The Veil's where you go when you die, right?"

"Of course it is! What stupid idiot doesn't know that?" Goyle sneered. He leaned over and shook Severus slightly. "You have Snape's memories. Now answer my question. How'd you get back from there?"

"I told you, I don't know!" Severus half-shouted defiantly.

That earned him a second slap across the opposite cheek.

"Quit being cheeky, brat!" Goyle roared. "Before I Crucio you!"

Severus made himself tremble. "No! I'll be good."

"Greg, you can't Crucio him," Adrian cried. "What if you kill him?"

"Or make him into a vegetable?" argued Stephen.

Goyle swore. He hadn't thought of that. Voldemort had always Crucioed important prisoners. But he had forgotten he was dealing with a kid here, not an adult. He would love to have Potter bound to a chair and make him scream with the Torture Curse. "Dammit!" He cuffed Severus across the back of the head, just because he was angry and needed something to vent upon. "Talk, boy! Snape was always a smart bugger. Tell me how you got his memories."

Severus looked up at Goyle and fought to keep a sneer off his countenance. It was pathetic, what the followers of the Dark Lord had been reduced to. Then again, Goyle had never been the sharpest tool in the shed, even on his best day. "You want me to remember something that happened before I was born? 'Cause my . . . dad told me about the war an' all, an' he said Professor Snape was the bravest man he ever knew. But I don't have any memories except the stories he told me."

"Looks like Andrea was wrong, old chum!" laughed Adrian.

"Yeah, never trust a Seer who says she can prophecy," Stephen hooted.

Goyle spun on them. "But out, you imbeciles. He's got Snape's memories and I can prove it!" He turned back and grabbed Severus by the collar. "What's the ingredients for a Pepperup potion, brat?"

Severus replied almost automatically.

"Good! See, I knew he had Snape's memories!" Goyle yelled triumphantly, making Severus' ears hurt.

"Goyle, any smart kid who's good in potions knows that!" Stephen snorted.

"Uh . . . I didn't," Adrian admitted, scratching his head.

"That's 'cause you're an idiot who doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground!" Stephen rolled his eyes.

"What hole?" asked Adrian, puzzled.

"Never mind! Goyle, ask him another one. Or better yet, I will," Stephen said. "Hey, boy. How do you make a Draught of Living Death?"

Severus remained silent this time, biting the inside of his lip to keep the answer behind his teeth. He made himself look totally bewildered.

"Well? Answer the question!" Goyle bellowed.

"I . . . uh . . ." Severus pretended to flounder and made up some crazy list of ingredients.

"Wrong!" Stephen cried triumphantly. "Goyle, you rube, this kid's no professor. Any professor worth his robes could answer that question."

Goyle turned red. "How about this one? What's the difference between asphodel and aconite?"

"They're spelled differently?" Severus guessed.

Stephen hit himself in the forhead. "Oi! That's right, but wrong too! Give it up, Greg!"

"Maybe Andrea was drunk," Adrian offered.

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" Goyle snapped. He posed a flurry of potions questions at Severus.

All of them were met with either a shrug, a blank look, or some ridiculous statement.

Goyle looked like a volcano about to erupt. He smacked Severus a few more times, frustrated and growing tired of never getting a right answer. He was sick of his friends laughing at him. Sick of being made a fool out of by a snotnosed brat of Potter's.

He grabbed Severus by the throat and squeezed.

Suddenly Severus saw stars and began choking. He couldn't get enough air! He was going to strangle!

It took Stephen and Adrian to drag Goyle off the boy.

"Stop it, Goyle! Choking him won't get the answers you want," Stephen snapped.

Severus wheezed and gasped. The room was spinning.

"Adrian, take him out of here, before Greg does some permanent harm to him," Stephen ordered. "We need the kid alive to ransom."

Adrian lumbered forward and picked up Severus. He cradled the boy gently, like a pet cat.

"No! Bring him back!" Goyle howled. "I'm in charge here!"

Stephen held the other man back. "Go, Adrian! Put him back in the room and get one of the others. Maybe they know something he doesn't."

Adrian did as he was told, leaving Goyle struggling and cursing behind him.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Adrian placed the injured Severus on the mattress and then said to Sirius, who was the only one awake, "Come with me, kid."

Sirius looked as if he was going to refuse, but before he could do anything, Adrian picked him up as easily as he would a bookbag and carried him away, locking the door behind him.

The loud slamming of the door woke Lily, who sat up and looked totally bewildered, until she saw Severus, who had red marks from Goyle's fingers about his throat and was coughing.

"Sev, what happened? What did they do to you?" she cried. "I . . . I thought my spell would protect you."

Severus looked up at her and the sight of her made him smile despite the pain he was in. "It did, Lily. I'm not dead and not tortured. Well, except from looking at those three oafs. All Goyle did was smack me a little. It wasn't even as bad as when my dad used to beat me. So your spell did work . . . just not like you thought. It could have been much worse."

Lily looked upset. "I didn't want you to get hurt at all."

Severus sat up, rubbing his throat reflexively. "Sometimes the magic doesn't always do what we want. That went better than I expected."

She hugged Severus. "I wish . . . I could kill them for what they've done to you!"

He smiled. "I'm sure Harry wishes that too."

"Where's Siri?"

"That big behemoth took him away. They'll probably question him too. But they won't get anything out of him either."

Lily glared at the door. "I hate them! I wish they were dead!"

"Save your strength, Lily." Severus advised. "We have to get out of here. And to do that, we need to let the adults know where we are."

"Can't they just cast a Locator Charm?"

"Maybe. But I think this place is warded. I think we're in the old stronghold of the Dark—Voldemort," Severus made himself say the name once all men feared to speak.

"Then how can my dad and grandpa find us?"

"They could take a good guess," Severus said. "Or . . . we could bring them here somehow."

"It's too bad you didn't have a link with Harry." Lily mused. "Then you could . . . umm . . . contact him with your mind."

"Lily, don't be ridiculous!" Severus began, then he halted. "Wait. I _do_ have a link with Harry. From when I died. I gave him my memories. That forged a bond between us. A small one, but it was enough. And now . . . now he's my legal guardian."

"So try and send to him, Sev!" Lily urged. "And I'll try with Draco."

Both children closed their eyes, picturing Draco and Harry in their minds, and tried to send to them.

Five minutes passed, and then the door opened again, and Adrian came in with Sirius, who looked as if he'd been slapped around too.

Severus opened his eyes when Adrian knelt to grab Lily. "Don't you touch her!"

"Hush, you cheeky little monkey!" Adrian scolded, waggling a finger. "Greg wants to talk to all o' you."

Lily's eyes popped open and she tried to crawl away from the big man and out the door, but Adrian was like a mountain, unstoppable. He picked her up under an arm and turned around.

"I'll . . . I'll burn you up, you stupid oaf!" Severus shouted. _If I had my magic, I would!_ "Bring her back!"

But Adrian ignored him, his threats were like the howling of the wind, and he left with a squirming Lily under one arm.

When the door clanged shut, Severus sagged back against the mattress. "It's no use," he groaned. "Harry can't hear me."

"Well, duh!" Sirius shook his head. "He's like, a thousand kilometers away or something. What were you doing anyway, Snape?"

"Trying to call for help," Severus snapped. "What did you tell them, Black?"

"Nothing," answered Sirius. "Same as you." He eyed Severus. "Why didn't you just send a Patronus for help?"

"Why didn't I _what?"_ Severus demanded. "Black, what planet are you on? I'm only six years old! I have my magical core at half strength or less. How can I cast a Patronus with that?"

"But you did once," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, and I almost died!" Severus growled, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of what Lily might be going through.

"Oh. But . . . what if . . ." Sirius frowned. He had an idea, but what if Severus thought it was crazy? Maybe he'd better wait till Lily came back to share it. "I hope they feed us in this place."

"Is that all you're worried about? Food?" Severus snapped. "Lily could be getting tortured or something and all you're concerned about is your stomach!"

"Hey, I'm hungry! And they won't do anything worse to Lily than they did to us." Sirius said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because they're a pack of dumbasses. And Lily's a girl and they don't seem like the type to hurt girls." Sirius said.

"Goyle's nuts."

"Yeah, but did he ever hate girls when he was in your House?"

"Not that I recall. He had a crush on Daphne Greengrass."

"But he didn't marry her, did he? He married Pansy Parkinson instead," Sirius pointed out.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, if anyone could turn a man off women, it's her," Sirius said. "She's like an ugly dog's hind end. But maybe Goyle likes them bossy and ugly. All I'm saying, Severus, is to wait and see. Lily's a tough little thing. She'll survive. Same as we did."

"If he hurts her, I'll cut his balls off!" Severus hissed.

Sirius chuckled. "I'll help. But I think they'll go easier on her. When Goyle questioned me, he was drinking several shots of Firkins. Half the time, he didn't hit what he aimed at, the retard."

"They must have got him drunk."

"Who?"

"The other two," Severus said. "Adrian and Stephen." His stomach was still in knots.

Before Sirius could say anything, Adrian returned with Lily. In the other hand he carried a tray with large bowls of some sort of vegetable soup and cups of water. "Here's the little miss back. And some supper. Eat up, kiddies! Greg will be sober tomorrow and ask you more questions."

"We can't tell him what we don't know," Sirius shouted.

"He'll still ask," Adrian remarked, then left again.

"Lily! What did they do to you?" Severus cried.

Lily looked at him. There was a slight smear of blood on her lip. "He . . . he yelled at me and smacked me three times. But I didn't tell him anything, Sev. I played dumb and they bought it."

Severus sighed.

"Told you so," Sirius said smugly.

"Shut up. There's blood on you," Severus looked at Lily sharply. "Did they cut you?"

"No. I bit my own lip to keep from spitting at them," she admitted.

"Oh," he said. Black had been right. For once. "I still want to kill them."

"Me too. But, like you said, we need to get out of here," Sirius reminded him. "I have an idea. What if you could cast your Patronus, Snape? Without almost killing yourself?"

"How can I do that? I'm a child now, Black! There's no getting around it." Severus crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. What was the mutt getting at?

"I know. But what if . . . what if we could help each other?" Sirius argued. "See, my brothers and I were talking one night and we thought . . . what if we could join our magic somehow? Enough to cast a real spell?"

"Did you try it?" Lily asked.

"No, but . . . Moony's always saying that you can do anything if you have the right motivation. And we need to get the hell away from here. So . . . why don't we try it? What do we have to lose?"

Lily slowly nodded. "Yes. That makes sense. What do you think, Sev?"

"I think Sirius is off his rocker," Severus said. "But . . . we also have no other options beyond hoping our captors are merciful. So . . . let's try."

"Okay. We'll join hands," Sirius said. "Then you start to cast the Patronus spell, Snape, and Lily and I will try and lend you energy. If it works, cast the spell. If not, stop."

"Are you sure you can cast without a wand?" Lily wanted to know.

"Yes. I did it once before. When Alby and I were trapped in a secret tunnel in our vacation house," Severus told her. "All right. Let's begin."

They all joined hands.

Sirius and Lily concentrated upon summoning their magic and sending it along to Severus.

Severus concentrated on summoning his own magic and then casting his Patronus.

At first h felt nothing, then, as he gathered his will, he felt his magic stir.

It gathered into a glowing ball of energy deep within him. He pointed a finger, and said softly, " _Expecto Patronum!"_ At the same time he thought of himself and Lily and how much he loved her in his former life.

He felt his magic gathering, then beginning to charge through him.

Suddenly, he felt his magic joined by another . . . and then another. As the power flowed into him, the spell took it and began to summon the Patronus.

White mist gathered and billowed before him.

Severus continued to concentrate. "Go to Harry!" he hissed, directing the Patronus. "Go to Harry and bring him back here."

There was a burst of light and a shapely doe appeared before him, wreathed in spectral mist.

He could feel magic draining from him . . . from them.

"Go!" he ordered the doe.

The Patronus leaped forward, like an arrow shot from a bow. It went through the door and was gone, like a shadow fleeing the sunlight. Or a messenger on a mission.

"Oh! That was incredible!" Lily cried, then she slumped on the mattress, spent.

"That was great, Severus!" Sirius praised. "But now let's eat, before I pass out."

Severus felt tired as well, but not like the first time. The crushing exhaustion of magical drain was absent. He gave his two companions a smile. "We did it! Harry will follow the Patronus back to us. And so will the rest of them."

He felt something he hadn't felt in a long while. Pride.

They moved over to the tray and devoured what was on it. Then the two boys collapsed on the mattress.

Lily waited until they were asleep before sneaking off to pee in a corner. Then she too went and lay down upon the mattress. She curled up inbetween the two boys and fell asleep too, dreaming about Draco and Lucius coming for her.

Meanwhile, the doe Patronus bounded over rocky hills and down across train tracks and houses, heading for Godric's Hollow and the wizard she had been told to summon.


	56. A Patronus Leads the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the rescue team follow Severus' Patronus to find the children

Time in the little room slowed to a crawl, and since there were no windows, Severus had no way of telling what time of day it was when he awoke again. But he was sure several hours had passed. He didn't feel drained any longer of his magical core, so that was one good thing. He silently slipped off the mattress and crept over to the corner they had all been using to pee in. It stank to high heaven and he felt his stomach do a flip flop in response. He really had to see if they could get a bucket or something in here, instead of peeing on the floor like animals. Really, they treated a dog better than this! He was also hungry, but bet anything that they wouldn't be fed until Goyle and his cronies had recovered from their hangovers, which, from what he knew about it, could take till midmorning.

Scowling, he went to sit back on the bed beside Lily. Then he tried to clear his mind and meditate, that seeming like the best thing he could do right now. He hoped his doe Patronus had arrived at Godric's Hollow and Harry was mustering up a search party. It felt strange, being the one who needed rescuing this time, instead of going to the rescue, as he had always done before, in his former life as secret agent and spy. Then, he had no one save himself to rely on if things happened to turn deadly. Those were the rules of the game. Spies, especially ones like him, were expendable.

But now . . . now things were different. For one thing, he wasn't alone. For another, he knew that Harry would move heaven, hell, and Earth to get him back, just as he'd done that time with the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. And that thought comforted him. He settled more comfortably into the dingy mattress and closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. But inside his mind raced, exhorting Harry, Ginny, Remus, and whoever else was coming to hurry.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Lupin residence:_

Teddy, Celia, and Jamie stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened while the adults—their Mum and Dad and Granny 'Dromeda—argued in the kitchen. Actually, the two witches and wizard weren't fighting, it only seemed so because everyone was talking at the same time and in loud tones, but to the three youngsters it sounded as if they were mad. And really, who could blame them, since Sirius had been taken prisoner by Death Eaters. Not to mention Severus and Lily too!

" . . . have to get those children out of there!" Andromeda was saying sharply.

" . . . know, Mum, but we have to plan this carefully, no rushing in like crazy Gryffindors or some knights in shining armor out of a tale," Dora was telling her. "This is a hostage situation, after all."

"I know, but every second Sirius is with them make my blood pressure soar," Remus growled. "I feel like I want to tear every one of them to pieces."

"You're not alone," Dora said feelingly. "But letting our tempers rule us isn't going to get anywhere."

"I wish you didn't make such bloody sense sometimes," muttered the werewolf.

"That's why she's head of the MLE, Dad," Teddy whispered, his hair changing from brown, to purple, to black (the color of worry and mourning). Then he drew back up the stairs to the boys' room, where they could talk without being overheard.

Celia and Jamie followed. Celia was here because Dudley was working, and Andromeda offered to watch her for him, but also because the Lupins were concerned that Harry's family was being targeted and in order to keep everyone else safe, they'd convinced Andromeda to come there, where the wards were better, and let Celia play with her cousins for awhile.

"Sounds like your mum and dad are really worried about Sevvy, Siri, and Lily," Celia said softly, her blue eyes wide. "I'm worried too, but my daddy said all we can do is pray for their safe return."

Teddy nodded, but Jamie said angrily, "I wish we were bigger, like a grown up. Then we could show those nasty buggers what for!"

"Jamie! Quit swearing, before Dad comes and washes out your mouth," Teddy ordered in his Elder Brother voice.

"You gonna tell? Tattletale!" Jamie asked belligerently.

"No! Just shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Stop it!" Celia yelled when it seemed like the two boys were about to spring on each other. "Can't you ever stop fighting? Your brother and friends are trapped with these horrible people and all you two can do is pick stupid quarrels with each other." She gave each of the boys a glare, with her hands on her hips.

The two brothers immediately left off arguing and looked slightly ashamed. Celia's lectures always seemed to cool their blood quickly, though Jamie didn't know exactly why that was. Unless it was because she made sense, like their mum. Logical, his dad called it. Whatever the reason, Jamie only knew he'd rather have Teddy mad at him than Celia.

"What do you think is happening to them?" Jamie asked nervously. "Do you think they're hurt or . . . or something?"

"I don't know." Teddy said quietly. "Maybe."

"They're probably scared to death. I know I would be," Celia whispered.

"Me too," Jamie admitted. Then he said, panicked, "You don't think . . . they'd torture them, right?"

Teddy looked alarmed. "No, but . . . they're Death Eaters, Jamie. You never know what they're gonna do. That's why Mum said we have to be careful. So we don't . . . set them off or something."

"I want Siri to come home," Jamie sniffled. He missed his brother a lot.

Celia hugged him. "Don't worry. Your dad and mum are like police officers. They'll rescue them."

"Yup. And so will Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco, and Lucius," Teddy reminded him.

That made Jamie feel a little better. With everyone helping, they should be able to find those nasty Death Eaters and beat them up without a problem. "Let's play Wizard Chess."

"How about checkers?" Celia suggested. "I can play that better."

"Okay," Jamie agreed, and got out the board.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

_Godric's Hollow:_

When Harry had woken that morning, he had found a silver doe at the foot of his bed. He recognized it immediately as Severus' Patronus and had woken Ginny. She had stared at it for a full minute before starting to sob.

"Oh my God, Harry! He's done it again! But what if . . . this time it drained him to nothing? He could be dying!"

Harry had hugged her, trying to calm her down. "Take it easy, Gin. Somehow it's here and we can use it to find them. I refuse to believe it's too late."

Ginny wiped her eyes. "I'm coming with you."

Harry stared at her. "No. It's too dangerous."

"For me and not you? That's bull, Harry, and you know it." Ginny snapped.

"Gin, you're not . . . well and I don't—"

"I have post partum depression, not a disease! And that's not going to keep me from rescuing my son, Harry James Potter! I'm just as capable as you, Mr. Slayer of Evil!"

Harry held up his hands. "Whoa! And what about Alby and Indi? If you come, who will watch them?"

"Astoria will. We can bring them to Malfoy Manor, and she said they'd have a good time there with Cory while Draco and Lucius go with you. Ron said he'd go too, but he took Hermione to St. Mungos last night with some early labor pains."

"He shouldn't go anywhere with Hermione ready to deliver," Harry said impatiently. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Gin? I just . . . worry about what could happen."

"I'll be fine. And this beats sitting around and tearing my hair out," Ginny said. "Let me go and wake up Alby and get Indi ready too." She rose from the bed, her bright hair swirling about her like a red-gold mantle.

Harry turned back to the Patronus, who was pacing impatiently, its silver hooves leaving small stardust trails in the carpet. "We're coming, Sevvy. Hang on."

" _Come. Quickly. Follow me back,"_ the doe said, mimicking Severus' child voice.

Harry rose and began to pull on some clothes. "Hey. Can you follow me anywhere? We need to go to Malfoy Manor to drop off the kids and pick up Draco and Lucius."

The Patronus dipped its head in assent.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, they found the wards up and humming, but they let the Potters pass without challenge and the silver doe followed. It remained on the lawn, waiting, while Harry, Ginny, and the two youngest Potters went inside. Harry wasn't too happy about Ginny coming, but knew that there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of convincing her otherwise, so he let it go.

They found Remus was already there, dressed in his old Auror robes from the Second Wizarding War, and Draco and Lucius were wearing dark gray robes like . . .

"You two look like Death Eaters!" Harry exclaimed upon seeing them.

"We know," Draco said. "Dad figured we might be able to sneak in and get the kids if we pretended we still followed Moldy Voldy."

Lucius nodded. "Whoever has them might not know that we've abandoned the cause for good, so . . . it's a ruse."

"A good one. I never would have thought of it," Remus said approvingly.

"That's because you're not a Slytherin, Lupin," said Lucius matter-of-factly.

Ginny hurried over to Astoria and handed her a sleeping Indigo. She started to rattle off instructions but Astoria stopped her.

"Ginny, relax. It's not the first time I've taken care of a baby, remember?" she indicated Cory, who was hugging Alby. "I'll be fine. You just concentrate on getting Severus back. And my Lily and Siri too."

Ginny hugged her. "Oh, Astoria! I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot sometimes. Of course you'll take good care of Indi and Alby. And I'll send those monsters straight to hell for you."

"Good. How's the PPD going?"

"It's . . . well, I agreed to see a Healer on Tuesday."

"That's what you need. Trust me, Healer Donna helped me when I saw her for my depression after my miscarriage." Astoria said. "But right now, go out and kick some scaly Death Eater's ass!"

"Mummy, you said a bad word!" Cory exclaimed, gaping. His proper mother hardly ever did that.

Astoria blushed. "Ooops! Sorry, Cory. That was wrong of me."

"But I hope Uncle Harry, Daddy, Grandpa, and Aunt Ginny do kick their butts for taking my big sister!" Cory said loyally.

"They will," Alby said firmly. "My dad's a hero, he can do anything."

Ginny and Astoria smiled. Ginny kissed Alby's head. "Be good for Aunt Tori now. And help with Indi if she needs it."

"I will, Mummy. And you and Daddy bring Sevvy back home. I miss him. And so does Shadow."

"Oh! Sev's fox! Would you mind going over and feeding her?" Ginny asked.

"No, in fact, I'll bring her here," Astoria said. "The kids can play with her. Keep them out of trouble."

"You think? That fox is mischief incarnate."

"So's Cory. I'm used to it," Astoria assured her. "Go, make those Death Eaters run home bawling for their mothers."

"Yeah, Mum!" Alby cried.

"I will." Ginny said, then she turned to where the men were gathered. She was ready to fight for her little boy. Fight and win.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Lily woke all at once, her heart beating loudly in her chest. For a moment, she was disorientated, and didn't know where she was. This was not her comfy bed at home in Malfoy Manor. Then she remembered everything that had occurred, both yesterday and also last night as she had dreamed. She sat up, shivering, and saw that Severus was also awake, crosslegged and looking like he was trying out to be Buddha. "Sev? Are you all right?"

"Fine, Lily. You?" he looked over at her, concerned.

Lily smiled at him. For some reason, his concern always made her feel warm and fuzzy inside . . . and also slightly guilty, though she didn't know why that was. Perhaps it had something to do with her former life, what little she could recall of it. Maybe she would remember more of it later, when she needed to. "I'm . . . all right. Just a little sore. But I was thinking . . . all last night before I fell asleep . . ." Her green eyes grew pensive.

Severus frowned. "About what? Are you scared of what Goyle could do to us? Or about him finding out the truth?"

"It doesn't matter if he does, Sev."

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course it matters! If they know it's possible to come back through the Veil, they'll never leave us alone."

"Yes, they will. That had me worried too, last night. I couldn't fall asleep, I kept waking up, thinking what if they found a way to resurrect Voldemort? But then I fell asleep and I had a dream, Sev. In it a being of golden light, like an angel I guess, came to me and said "Fear not, precious child! The way through the Veil belongs to souls who long for redemption and are gifted with a second chance to make different choices. Because of his transgressions against Order, Balance, and humanity, Tom Riddle will not be coming back through the Veil. He tried to cheat Death, and upset the Balance, not once, but twice. He must learn within the Void the seriousness of his offense before ever we shall grant him rebirth. And that, my darling, will take long and long, for pride is among the deadliest of all sins. So worry not, it shall be an age before he is reborn and you shall never have to deal with him." So you see, Sev, we don't have to worry."

"And you're sure it was a real dream?"

"Yes. I don't remember my dreams this way, and this was so clear." Lily assured him.

"Even if we do tell Goyle, he might not believe it." Severus sighed. "I just hope Harry gets here before they start round two."

"I know. Me too," Lily said fervently, and she hugged him.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

They Apparated back to the campsite where the Death Eaters had first taken the children. The area had been searched thoroughly by Auror teams but the Patronus led them deep into the woods, then stopped. Then it turned and spoke to Harry, "This way. Link to me."

Harry understood that they needed to Apparate somewhere, and he quietly linked his magical signature to the doe's, so that he could follow it. Then he had the rest of the party link their signatures to his, so they had a reference point to follow after he Appaated.

Once that was done, the doe vanished.

Harry tracked her by feeling the tendril of magic, and then he Apparated to where she was.

He found himself inside a large hall with many banners. The hall was din and dark save for the sputtering of a few candles. "Where are we?" he muttered.

The doe did not respond, simply stood there.

Soon Ginny, Draco, and the others appeared, Apparating in from various points to avoid Splinching or the like.

Draco looked around. "I know this place. Kind of."

"You ought to," Lucius said. "It's Voldemort's great hall in the Carpathians. His dark castle."

"This is where they've got my kid?" Remus hissed, his hackles standing up. He could feel the were surging through him and barely kept it in check.

"Yes, according to the Patronus," Harry whispered back. "Lucius, you and Draco see if you can find the Death Eaters. Me, Remus, and Ginny will follow the doe to the kids and get them." He swirled his Invisibility Cloak and put on the hood, vanishing.

"Show off," muttered Ginny, then she too disappeared using a Chameleon Charm.

Remus followed, using another charm to veil himself in shadow, a standard magic with were creatures.

Lucius and Draco looked at one another.

"All right, Father. Let's see whose king of the castle," Draco said.

"Take a right out the far entrance and up the stairs," Lucius said confidently. "That leads to the upper throne room. It's also the warmest room, if I remember correctly." He headed out of the hall, his boots echoing softly on the stone floor.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Sirius was growing antsy as the hours progressed and they remained locked in the small room. He had never done well with being confined, and now, with his stint in Azkaban making things worse, he was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. He started to tremble and hyperventilate at the thought of being locked up one more moment. He needed the sky, the sun, to be away from these four walls closing in on him.

"Black, what's wrong? You're shaking like an aspen," Severus asked, alarmed.

"The walls . . . the walls are closing in . . ." Sirius whimpered.

"Sirius, the walls are fine. They're not falling," Lily said soothingly.

"I need . . sunlight . . . please, get me out of here!" His eyes wild, he began to try and climb the wall.

Severus dragged him down. "Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" he said. "Listen to me. You're having a panic attack, Sirius. Now breathe! And close your eyes!"

Sirius fought him at first, but Severus was stronger than he looked. "Let me go!"

"Shh, Siri. Relax." Lily whispered, holding his hand.

That seemed to bring him back from the edge a little.

"Get off me!" he yelled at Severus.

"Are you going to stop flipping out?"

"Yes, Snape. I'll . . . I'll change to my dog form. I always did that in Azkaban, it helped when the Dementors came down the row."

Severus released him.

"What were you doing in Azkaban, Sirius?" Lily asked abruptly.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"I . . . only have some memories of my other life."

"Oh, well, it was all Pettigrew's fault," Sirius said. By the time he finished explaining what happened to Lily, he was calmer. But he still changed into Padfoot, and curled up at the foot of the mattress, panting. There! That was better.

Lily and Severus reclined on the mattress, trying to sleep.

But a loud clanging alarm woke them and made Padfoot sit up with a bark.

"Sev, what's that?" Lily cried.

"I don't know. Some kind of alarm system," Severus said. It was so loud it hurt his ears.

Padfoot was whining and howling, for as a dog, his hearing was much more sensitive.

"Are we under attack?" whimpered Lily, holding her ears.

Suddenly a silver doe leapt through the wall and stood in the center of the room.

"Sev! Look, the Patronus is back."

"And that means . . ."

The door shattered on its hinges and fell to the ground.

Out of the dust strode three familiar figures.

The doe vanished, its task complete.

Padfoot yipped and blurred into Sirius. In seconds he was racing across the floor to grab Remus around the waist. "Moony—I mean, Dad! You came!"

Remus swung him up and hugged him. "Of course, buddy! You seem okay, thank Merlin!" His heart soared that Sirius had at last called him dad.

Harry threw off his cloak. "Sev, where are you?"

"Right here," came a small voice.

Harry looked down. There was the raven-haired little boy, gazing up at him lovingly.

"You came for me."

Harry knelt and gathered Severus into his arms. "I will always come for you, Severus. Always."

Severus swallowed hard. He had known that, deep within his heart, but it felt good to have the reality to hug. "Thank you . . .Ha—Dad," he corrected. Just this once, he would call Harry by that title, because Harry had done what his own father never had—rescued him from monsters.

Harry nearly squeezed Severus in two. It didn't really matter what the boy called him, Harry knew he was like a father to Severus, but hearing him say it made his heart turn to mush inside for a moment.

Ginny appeared soon after Harry had slipped off his hood, and she came and hugged Lily before the little girl knew what she was about. "Oh, honey, you're all right now. No one will ever hurt you like this again."

Lily threw her arms about Ginny and hugged her hard. "Aunt Ginny, where's Papa and Grandpa? Didn't they . . . come with you?" She felt kind of betrayed.

"Yes, dear. They're tricking the Death Eaters even now," Ginny reassured her.

"One of them's named Goyle," Lily said. "And he smacked us all really bad when we wouldn't tell him anything."

"That's it. I'm killing him," Harry declared fiercely.

"Me too." Ginny added, her rage growing.

"Hey, we said no killing," Remus said softly. Then he growled, "Not that he doesn't deserve it. Who else is there?"

"Only two other blokes," Sirius said.

"Stupid ones. Their names are Adrian and Stephens. They couldn't find their behinds with two pairs of glasses, a Locator spell, both hands, and a map," Severus sneered. Then he went to hug Ginny. "Hello . . . Mum. Miss me?"

Ginny grinned and gave Lily to Harry to hold. "Oh, Sevvy! I missed you so much!" she picked him up and spun him around. "And you called me Mum!"

"It seemed right . . . for now," Severus said awkwardly.

"Yes, for now," Ginny said, understanding his dilemma. "You can call me whatever you want, Sev, but you'll always be my son, like Alby."

Severus hugged her back. For the first time ever, he felt truly blessed.

"Now," said Remus, his eyes turned a feral yellow, "Let's go and help Lucius and Draco beat up those Death Eaters and send them packing back to Azkaban."

"I'd rather they were in a pine box," Ginny snarled.

"But we'll do the right thing," Harry said, laying a hand on her arm. "Right, Lily?"

"Always, Harry," she said, and kissed his cheek. "Let's kick some butt!"

"But we need to find them first," Severus said.

"That's easy." Remus laughed. "Now I can track them."

"And so can I!" Sirius cried eagerly. "Follow me!" Then he became Padfoot and raced out the door, his nose the ground.

"Damn kid!" muttered Remus. "Always in a hurry to get himself in trouble!" He followed hastily and so did the Potters, Lily, and Severus.


	57. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice is meted out

Lucius thought he'd never met stupider people in his entire life. Even Mulciber and Avery had more brains between them than Goyle and these other two. They made a sheep look bright. When he and Draco had come into the room where the three were staying, they found it a pigsty of empty paper cups, dirty dishes, crumpled candy wrappers, and beer bottles. The place looked like a dungheap and stank even worse. Lucius could see Draco swallowing sharply to keep from vomiting from the stench. He couldn't blame his son, it was probably almost a week since anyone had picked up the rubbish or thrown any out. Not only that, but the three didn't even question Lucius and Draco's sudden appearance.

Instead, they greeted the two Malfoys like long lost relatives, almost kissing their feet.

"You heard, Draco? About who we captured and why?" asked Goyle, looking at Draco with the same kind of hero worship he'd displayed in school.

"You're Draco Malfoy?" gasped Stephen.

"I am. And this is my father, Lucius," Draco gestured to him. "We came as quickly as we could."

"How did you know we were here?" asked Adrian, his eyes practically bugging from his head.

"I have my ways," Lucius said mysteriously.

Goyle nodded like a puppet on a string. "Old Lucius—sorry, I mean Lord Malfoy—has some of the best intelligence network in the world. He knows _everything,_ right, Draco?"

"Pretty much," Draco said smoothly. He wanted to slam Goyle upside the head. Along with his two chums. But he held his temper. For now. "What did you find out? And why didn't you just ask me to talk to Lily?"

"Well, we figured—Adrian and Stephen and I—" Goyle introduced the other two belatedly. "—that those kids might talk if they was scared first. You know, the power of fear. Works like a charm." He guffawed and so did the other two.

Draco and Lucius remained stonily silent.

Goyle coughed, then said, "Anyhow, we found out about the trip Potter, you, and Lupin were on because my wife—remember Pansy, Draco?—well she saw Astoria and Ginny and Luna going into the camping store or whatever you call it in Diagon Alley. She followed them and hid behind a display and overheard them talking about your little trip. Then she told me and I called Adrian and Stephens and we planned this whole thing. It just made sense, ya know?"

 _Like it makes sense to me to hex your balls off,_ Draco thought coldly. He was furious, but had been trained to show no emotion even when he was seething. Only Harry had ever been able to make him mad enough to actually express himself in school. "Of course, Goyle. You're lucky to have married Pansy. I always thought she was a good match for you." _Like a bulldog and her master. Not to mention she's the only one stupid enough to have you. How was I ever friends with you I'll never know. I must have had a moment of idiocy or something._

Lucius fought to keep his eyes from rolling as he said, "Now, tell us what you've learned about bringing back the Dark Lord?" Really, these three were so dumb it was a crime.

"They wouldn't tell us nothing, Lord Malfoy," Goyle whined. "Not even when I smacked them around some. I tried to get 'em to talk, but them brats just kept saying they didn't know anything. Adrian wouldn't let me use Crucio on 'em."

"On account of we needed them to be able to talk, sir," protested Adrian. "And we all know you can't after being under the Cruciatus."

"Plus they're kids, how much could they take before they snapped?" added Stephen.

"You're right. That was good thinking, boys," Lucius nodded, wondering angrily just how much they'd take before _they_ snapped? "Perhaps we'll question them ourselves."

Draco was ready to end this charade, but wasn't sure how long Harry and the others needed to find the children. So he gritted his teeth and imagined Goyle imprinted with hot irons and other torture instruments as well as the Cruciatus before he said, "Yes, Father. That sounds like a good idea. I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat in this dump?"

"Uh, Stephen, see what we have left in the ice box," Goyle ordered. "We don't have much, Draco, Pansy was supposed to cook us supper yesterday, but she wasn't feeling good, so she left us on our own."

Stephen was bent over, hunting through the magically cold box for something edible, when they heard some loud howls coming down the hall. Before Goyle or Adrian could react, Lucius threw open the door.

Draco drew his wand just as a black dog followed by Remus Lupin burst into the room. "About time you joined the party, Lupin!" he exclaimed as the werewolf rushed in.

Even then, Goyle and Adrian didn't quite get it.

"Is he on our side?" mumbled Adrian as Lupin strode into the room, his eyes a pale yellow and his canines elongated like a real wolf's.

Stephen let out a yelp as Padfoot came and bit him hard on the behind. "Yeoow! Somethin' bit me, Greg! Get it off!" he banged his head on the ice box as he tried to back up and see what had done so.

Draco fought to keep from laughing at the sight. Before he could say anything, Lupin had slammed Adrian against the wall.

"What's . . . what's going on, Draco?" Goyle queried, looking like someone had just hit him upside the head with a club.

"We're finishing what we started, Goyle," growled Draco, and chanted, " _Incarcerus!"_

Ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped around his old friend's feet.

Goyle stumbled backwards, crying, "What'd you do that for, Draco?"

"Because you kidnapped my daughter, you stupid slob!" Draco spat.

"But . . . but she's one of _them_!" yelped Goyle. "Why do you care?"

"We care because she's part of our family, Gregory," Lucius said then, also pulling his wand. "And family protects family always."

"But . . . the Dark Lord would have . . ." Goyle began, trying to talk as Stephen was yelping and Adrian almost fainted because Remus was snarling in his face.

"The Dark Lord is _dead_ , Greg," Draco spat. "And thank Merlin he is, because his old-fashioned ideas were what got us into this mess. I don't know why you still think you should serve him. It's ridiculous!"

Goyle looked from Lucius to Draco, so quickly he nearly got whiplash. "Wh-a-a-t? You're . . . you're not . . . but you're dressed just like . . . Are you Potter Polyjuiced?"

"No. I'm Draco and I'm feeling like knocking all the teeth out in your head and stringing you up by your guts for what you did to Lily, Severus, and Lupin's boy," Draco snarled.

Before he could make good on his threat, a voice from behind them cried, "Leave my husband alone, Malfoy! Before I . . . I hex you good!"

Lucius whirled to confront a very pregnant, very angry Pansy, standing there, looking like a mad hippo, in the doorway. "Damn it! Now I have to hex a bloody pregnant woman?" he muttered. He had never liked hurting women, and had only done so under the aegis of the Dark Lord.

Pansy fired off a red beam of light at Draco, who ducked.

Stephen, who was running away from the snarling black puppy, ran right into Pansy's hex.

He promptly collapsed on the floor, stunned senseless.

"Oh no!" she cried. "I meant to hit Malfoy!"

"Your aim's still as awful as ever, Parkinson," Ginny yelled, her wand drawn. Unlike Lucius, she had no qualms about hexing Pansy. "Let me show you how it's done. _Stupefy!_ "

Pansy had a shocked speechless expression on her pudgy face as Ginny Stunned her right in the chest. She sank to the ground, and the thud she made as she hit the ground shook the room like an earthquake.

"Hey! That's my wife!" Goyle cried. Then he toppled over. Draco disarmed him with a casual wave.

Against the wall, Adrian whimpered as Padfoot nipped at his ankles while Remus, looking as feral and vicious as any of Greyback's pack, pinned the recalcitrant sorcerer against the wall. Strings of drool dripped onto Adrian's quivering form as Remus growled, "Here's a tasty snack. How about I have some lunch?"

"No-o-o! Please!" wailed the Death Eater, shaking so bad he could barely stand.

Padfoot snarled and went to bite him when Remus snapped, "Down, boy! You could get a disease biting this disgusting piece of rubbish!"

Padfoot dropped to the ground, automatically obeying the alpha male of his pack.

Remus bared his fangs and made believe he was going to rip out Adrian's throat.

The cowardly wizard turned pale as a hunk of old cheese and promptly fainted dead away.

"Pansy-arse!" Remus sniffed, then tied Adrian up with the Incarcerous charm.

"You . . . you _betrayed_ us," wailed Goyle, finally catching on.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out," Harry sneered, coming part way into the room. Behind him were Severus and Lily. "Then again, you always were slow on the uptake. Probably because you relied on everyone else to do your thinking for you."

"I think he was brain damaged," Severus put in, glaring at his former student.

Goyle tried to back away, but his ankles were tied and he could barely get to his feet.

Suddenly Harry slammed him one right in the jaw. " _That's_ for Severus!"

Goyle toppled over, groaning.

Draco reached out and dragged the gasping Goyle from the ground and chanted a hex that made great green pustules pop out all over his old friend's face and arms. "And _that's_ for hurting Lily, you pathetic excuse for a horse's ass!"

Goyle squealed like a stuck pig. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Getting even," Lucius replied, his eyes icy cold. "This is justice, Gregory. _Our_ justice."

Lucius began to cast something, but was interrupted as Padfoot flew across the floor and chomped upon Goyle's thigh.

The man screamed as Remus said angrily, "And _that's_ for Sirius! Serves you right, you miserable kidnapper. You're going to rot in Azkaban for what you've done."

Draco reached down and grabbed Padfoot by the scruff. "Enough! You don't want to damage him too much."

"Just enough," Lily cried, her green eyes blazing. She marched across the room and slapped Goyle hard across the face. Then she turned and cried, "Daddy! I knew you'd come for us."

Draco picked up Lily and hugged her tight.

Lucius was about to finish the job when he felt a small hand upon his arm.

"Let's do this together, old friend," Severus said, and he placed his small hand atop Lucius' larger one and together they chanted a spell that shot frozen pieces of hail at Goyle, slamming him all over until he collapsed with a groan on the floor, unmoving.

"Now _that's_ what I call a rescue!" Sirius said, shifting forms.

Harry looked at the four Death Eaters and hissed, "If it weren't for the fact that the law demands a trial, I'd have happily buried them."

"Even Pansy?" queried Draco.

"Her I'd lock up until she delivered, then I'd shove her where the sun doesn't shine," Harry growled.

"What about the baby?" Ginny asked.

"We'd find him or her a good home," Harry said shortly. "Let's get these scum to the Aurors before I change my mind and hex them all till they bleed."

He opened up a glowing portal with his wand, it was connected to Auror headquarters, a spell given to him by Kingsley in case of an emergency.

As they floated the comatose Death Eaters and Pansy through it, the castle began to shake and groan.

"What's happening?" Ginny yelped.

"The castle's falling apart!" Remus howled. "Get through the portal, quickly!" He shoved Sirius through the opening. Draco jumped in with Lily and Remus followed. Ginny came next, then Lucius pulling Severus after him.

A huge tremor shook the old castle and Ginny screamed, "Harry! Where's Harry?" She looked around as smoke arose from the portal and several stunned Aurors started to get to their feet. They could no longer see the castle and Harry had not yet come through.

Lucius grabbed Ginny when she would have run back into the portal. "No! Stay here!"

"No! I'm going to find my husband!" she shrieked, struggling against his grip. "Harry! Where are you?"

Severus stared into the portal and prayed Harry would come through, whispering, "Come on, Ha—Dad. I didn't come back just to see you die, did I?"


	58. The Power of the Hallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry uses the Hallows again

Ginny felt as if she would go mad. A lot of dust and pieces of dirt came flying out of the portal, but no Harry. She fought Lucius like a madwoman, but the elder Malfoy simply pinned her to him with his greater strength and endured her twisting, screaming, and even attempts to sink her teeth into him.

"Ginny, stop! Who will take care of your children if you die?" Lucius snapped, avoiding her teeth by millimeters. "Harry would want you to stay alive. For them, if not for him."

His words penetrated the red haze that possessed her. But only a little. She relaxed against the other wizard a fraction. Then she tried to step on his booted foot.

But she had forgotten Lucius had subdued prisoners for Voldemort once upon a time. He knew the tactics of the desperate, and simply lifted her up off the ground. Her foot didn't have nearly the same impact it would have hitting his ankle, and all he did was wince and mutter a swear word.

Remus turned when he heard Ginny cry out, and knew there was trouble brewing. When he saw Harry was not among them, even death himself could not keep him from bolting back through the portal to save his best friend's son. Before anyone could stop him, he went back through the shimmering doorway.

His keen werewolf senses led him right to Harry, who was crumpled just before the portal, hit by flying debris. He lifted the other wizard up and sprang through the portal a second before it snapped to.

Carefully, he laid Harry on the ground and knelt, feeling for a pulse.

He couldn't feel one. He shifted his grip. This could not happen. Not now. Not to Harry. He pressed a finger against the younger man's neck. Again he couldn't feel anything. No pulse. He drew in a breath and sniffed.

Normally, he could smell the breath in someone's lungs, hear their heartbeat in his ears.

But Harry just lay there . . . still . . . like a corpse.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, and Lucius released her.

She ran over to where he was lying, clasping his hand and sobbing. "Harry! Harry, come back to me!"

She felt as she had when she had watched Voldemort carry him back to the school at the end of the war. Numb with disbelief. Numb with grief she couldn't even put a name to, much less conceive of.

"Ginny, he's . . . gone," Remus said, his voice low yet distinct.

 _Gone._ As in dead and gone.

"No! **No!** " Ginny howled, shaking her husband. "Damn you, Harry, wake up! Wake up!"

Remus didn't know what to do. He knew only that the wizard lying before him was definitely dead. He had seen dead before, smelt it. And no matter how much he tried to tell himself it wasn't so, his senses told him otherwise.

Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, was dead.

"Harry! What's wrong with him, Dad?" Sirius whimpered. "Did he hit his head?"

"Is he in a coma?" Lily asked, tears slowly making tracks down her face.

Severus came and knelt beside the still form. A part of his mind had already processed what had happened, but another part refused. _He cannot be dead. He survived Voldemort several times, survived the Killing Curse. It cannot end this way. Not like this._

He cautiously put a hand upon Harry's chest. There was no rise and fall of breath. His heart had stopped. Severus went cold. He had seen too many dead people not to recognize the signs. "No. Don't go," he whispered in a shattered small voice that was barely recognizable as his own. "Come back, Harry James Potter. Come back."

But he knew it was futile. The only ones who had ever escaped the Veil were himself, Lily, and Sirius. Anyone else who passed through did so forever.

Everyone stood there, staring, in a mixture of shock, grief, and denial. Sirius shifted into Padfoot, pointed his muzzle at the sky and howled in torment.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Harry wandered through an empty hillside. It was beautiful, all green and lush, filled with wildflowers that smelled lovely, but there was no one else beside him. He walked and walked, wondering where Ginny was, where Severus was, where everyone was. Had he somehow gone through to a different point in time then they had? He thought he had cast the spell right._

_He paused, thinking that somehow he had lost his way. I'm not supposed to be here, am I?_

_Suddenly, a being of light flickered in front of him._

_"Harry Potter."_

_"Yes?" he squinted. "Who are you?"_

_"I am a Guardian of the Way. And you do not belong here."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"In the place of beginnings and endings."_

_Harry wasn't sure what that meant. "Could you please explain this to me? I don't understand."_

_"This is a place souls come to wait. Until they can make the journey onward."_

_"Souls?" Harry repeated. "Then I'm . . . dead?" He gazed down at himself. "I don't remember dying. I don't feel dead."_

_"That's because you aren't. Though you should be. Anyone else would be."_

_"But I'm not?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you are Master of Death and Death's kingdom cannot hold you."_

_Abruptly, Harry felt something pulling and tugging at him and the glowing being of light vanished as he was dragged abruptly backwards . . ._

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

He opened his eyes to rain pattering on his cheeks. No, not rain . . . it was Ginny. Ginny was crying and it was her tears he felt. "Hey," he drew in a breath. It burned like fire, but he managed to say, "Gin, don't. I'm . . . back."

"You're alive!" Remus yelped in astonishment.

Padfoot shifted back to Sirius and raced over, crying, "He is? I thought he was gone!"

"You were _dead_ ," Severus whispered, staring into Harry's green eyes in disbelief. "I know dead, I've _seen_ it. I've been there, across the Veil. How . . . can this be?"

Harry smiled and pulled the little boy into his arms. "Sevvy, it's because of the Hallows. Remember? I still command them. And it makes me Master of Death."

"And that means you can't die?" Lily queried, also hugging him. She was vastly relieved that Harry was all right now. It would have been horrible if he had died for real.

Harry hugged her and Sirius with his other arm. He was rapidly running out of arms but didn't want to let any of the children go. "That's exactly what it means, Lily."

"Then you can't be killed?" Draco asked softly.

"Are you immortal then. Like . . . _him_?" Lucius wanted to know.

"No. Not like that, Lucius. I didn't cheat death," Harry said. "Because I still have access to the Hallows, I'm master of it. My body can die, I can be hurt, but my spirit will always return because the Hallows grant me such power."

"For how long?" Ginny asked, throwing her arms about her husband. "Dammit, why didn't you tell me? I almost lost my _mind_ , Harry!"

He looked into her eyes and grinned, slightly sheepish. "Sorry, love. I meant to, honest, but . . . there was always something else to do, or to talk about. And I wasn't expecting to die in the castle."

"What caused the castle to crumble?" asked Sirius, his face partially buried in Harry's shoulder.

"It was old. I think Voldemort kept it together with magic and it started to fail," Severus speculated, pressing his face against Harry's opposite shoulder.

"Harry, I could strangle you!" Ginny scolded. "And I would, except you returned to me." Then she burst into tears.

Harry gently nudged Sirius and Severus off him so he could hold and comfort his wife. It was a few minutes before he managed to get Ginny to stop crying and then he stood up. "All right. Let's get these four to Auror Headquarters, shall we?"

No one objected.

Remus removed an old brass key from a pocket and said, "Let's tie them together and we'll Portkey out of here. Dora gave me this."

So that was what they did.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

All four Death Eaters, even Pansy, were incarcerated in Azkaban. There was a swift speedy trial and all of them were convicted of crimes against the Ministry and also for kidnapping and harmful detainment of minors. Pansy was convicted of aiding and abetting criminals, though she was allowed to be placed in a guarded room of St. Mungos for the remainder of her confinement. After the baby was born, back to Azkaban she would go. The baby, since both parents were convicted criminals, would be given to relatives, distant cousins of the Goyles, to raise as their own.

Pansy was furious, and demanded the baby be left to her parents, but the court declined her request because the Parkinsons were known Death Eater sympathizers and had admitted to still being so under Veritaserum. So the baby was left to the Gaines family.

Now that the Death Eaters were locked up, things got back to normal, and the Potters, Lupins, and Malfoys settled down again. The next big event would be George and Beth's wedding and soon after that Hermione and Ron's child would be born. But none of them would ever forget the miracle of Harry opening his eyes and talking when he had been dead minutes before.

Especially Severus, who felt that he had been given a gift beyond price when Harry had returned to him.

He was mulling this over as he sat on the porch in his front yard, petting his fox as she curled in his lap, when Sirius came walking down the street. The older boy came right up the drive and looked right at Severus before he said, "Hey, Snape. Do you . . . have you ever had . . . nightmares about our . . . captivity?"

Severus looked up. "Sometimes. But not lately. Why?"

"Because I still get them. Would you . . . help me get rid of them?"

**A/N: What do you think Sev will say to Sirius? Will he help or not?**


	59. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Sirius have a talk and then Lily remembers something from her past with Severus

For a few long moments, Severus sat in shock and didn't say anything. Sirius' words flashed into his mind like a star gone nova and he didn't know quite how to react. This was the boy wh0 had teased him unmercifully back when he was a child in his first life, made his time at school a living hell, and condemned him to darkness before he'd ever been friends with any Death Eater. And _now_ he wanted Severus' help with his nightmares? But then he also recalled that this Sirius was different from the old one—that he had changed since becoming Remus and Dora's son. This Sirius was less impulsive and had learned—finally—to think somewhat before he acted. Severus thought of how it had been with the Death Eaters, and how Sirius had worked together with him and Lily to fool Goyle and the others, and had kept his mouth shut about the truth even when they hurt him. He didn't think the old Sirius would have done that, he would have sold Snape down the river faster than you could say Quidditch.

Severus knew what the older boy was going through, he'd had his share of bad dreams too after it had happened, and only talking with Harry and Ginny and later having one or two sessions with Ginny's therapist had rid him of the dreams. It had taken a lot to get Severus to even see the Healer, because he was afraid the Mind Healer would try and see other memories, ones that no child should have, and become suspicious. Severus knew they couldn't risk that. So he'd managed to put up Occlumency shields and finally agreed to simple sessions with the Healer, who did nothing more than talk with him about his kidnapping and the dreams he'd had since the rescue. No mind probes, no attempt to invade his memories.

Severus looked at Sirius, and saw that the boy was paler than normal and had dark circles under his eyes. "How long haven't you been sleeping?"

"Uh . . . about a week now," Sirius admitted. "I keep seeing that room in my dreams, you know which one . . . where they smacked us and questioned us. And then . . . just when they're doing that, I . . . I spill my guts and . . . they win . . ."

"But that never happened."

"I know, but I still dream it and . . . I wake up screaming."

Severus could see that Sirius wasn't very comfortable revealing that to him, anymore than he would be doing so to Sirius if their roles were reversed. It took courage to admit vulnerabilities to someone who you used to think was no good and wicked. "Have you talked to Remus and Dora about this?"

"Umm . . . sort of. Mum thinks . . . she thinks the whole thing was a traumatic experience for me and I need professional help. Like a Mind Healer. Like Ginny has."

"That might be a good idea."

"But I don't like people poking around in my head, Severus." Sirius frowned.

"Me either. But I went to a Mind Healer for a little while too. And they're not allowed to try and get into your head with magic. It's illegal, like using Veritaserum on children."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. I'd never have seen one else," Severus told him, reminding the other subtly that no one had more to hide than he did.

"Oh. Well, did it work?"

"After awhile," Severus allowed.

Sirius bit his lip. "I thought . . . you might know of another way."

"You could put those memories in the Pensieve like you did your old ones, but . . . that's only temporary for this problem. One reason we did that was because we couldn't risk anyone else finding out that we were UnVeiled. That would have been disastrous. But this time . . . it's all right if you see a Healer. Everyone knows about what the Death Eaters did to us, so they expect us to need help. And they won't try and see into your mind, trust me."

Strangely, Severus' words _did_ make Sirius feel better. "Then this therapy really works?"

"Yes. It works for Ginny and also for me. Draco had Lily do a few sessions too, I think. I'm sure Remus will set something up for you, or Dora. She's an Auror, with what she does, she probably has a Mind Healer working with the Auror staff already."

Sirius nodded. "All right. I'll . . . I'll talk to them. Hey, you want to play fetch with your fox and me?"

Severus considered. "Shadow, you want to play?"

The little fox woke and shook herself. She looked alert and eager to get some exercise.

"I think that means yes. Where's your brothers?"

"Jamie's over Celia's house and Teddy is visiting Granny Dromeda. Where's Alby?"

"Playing with Rose over at her house. I didn't feel like going over there, so that's why I'm here."

"Me too." Sirius blurred into Padfoot and got down on his front paws and barked, wagging his tail.

It seemed that was a signal for Shadow to jump on him, and the two rolled through the grass while Severus went and got the rubber ball from Shadow's pen to throw.

Fox and puppy raced about the yard, yapping and playing, while Severus threw the ball to one or the other. They always caught it eventually, and occasionally Shadow stole it out of Padfoot's mouth, making Padfoot chase her around the yard trying to get it back. But the mischievous fox always managed to get the ball back to Severus before Padfoot caught her.

That made Severus smile and think of how strange this was, himself playing, not only with a familiar, but also with his once nemesis, Sirius Black. He had never really had time to play in his former life, except with Lily, and even then they had been stolen moments down at the oark, away from the criticizing eyes of Petunia and also his father. He took the ball from Shadow and threw it wide, making Padfoot turn and run for it, along with the little black fox.

Things certainly had changed since becoming UnVeiled, Severus thought, and for the better, for once.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Sirius returned home just as Alby Flooed back from Ron's house. Alby seemed grumpy, not at all like his normal self. But when Severus asked what was wrong, Alby just snapped, "I'm mad at Rosie, Sevvy! Now lemme alone!"

Severus watched as Alby stomped up to their room and shut the door.

Ginny was feeding Indi and called out from the kitchen, "What was that all about?"

"Alby came home in a bad mood," Severus replied.

Harry poked his head around the kitchen door and said, "Do you want me to see what's wrong, or did he tell you?"

"He just said he's mad at Rosie," Severus shrugged. "Then he went upstairs."

Harry went to follow his younger son, but found that Alby refused to tell him what was wrong.

"Maybe I'll talk about it later," was all he would say.

Harry came back down, hoping whatever problem Alby had with Rose could be worked out. Beth and George's wedding was in a week and the two were in it as ring bearer and flower girl.

Alby ate his supper, still sulking, and it was only after getting into pajamas that he said to Severus, alone in their room, "Rosie told me that _her_ job as flower girl is more important than mine carrying the rings."

Severus rolled his eyes. "That's what's got you so mad? That's ridiculous, Al."

"I tol' her that, and she got all bossy and said I was wrong. But I'm not, am I, Sevvy?"

"No. You both are needed for the wedding, and George and Beth both picked you because you're the best for what they need you to do."

"I told her that carrying the rings was more important than throwing any old flowers!" Alby huffed.

"Let Rose think what she wants, she will anyway, and it's not worth getting mad over," Severus said. "I think she's crabby because soon she'll have a new baby in the house and then she won't be the baby for Ron and Hermione anymore."

"Really? But she likes Indi."

"I know, but Indi doesn't live with her. Their baby will, and she could be jealous . . . like you were at first. Remember?"

Alby nodded. "Yeah." Then he picked up the pillow off his bed. "Guess I better start practicing. I don't want to drop the rings."

As Alby walked up and down balancing the pillow, Severus started to read a new book he'd gotten. This would be the first wedding he'd ever attended. Given it was a Weasley wedding,l he was sure it would be fun.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

The day of George and Beth's wedding dawned clear and warm, and everything went off without a hitch. Alby carried the rings over at the appropriate time without dropping them and Rose scattered flower petals down the aisle sweetly behind Beth as she processed down to where George and Kingsley, as the ceremony's bonder, waited. George looked dashing in a three piece gray suit with fine gold robes and Beth was gorgeous in a low cut sapphire gown with rhinestones that seemed to make her sparkle all over, her hair done up in a pretty hairdo with small tendrils hanging down to her shoulders.

Beth's father, Gabriel, gave her away and her whole family looked on, cheering, as Kingsley performed the ceremony and then George kissed the bride right on the lips.

Then came the reception, and there was a small room for the children to stay in, with plenty of food and books and toys to amuse them while the adults partied and drank beer and champagne. Severus was happy at first, but soon realized that though the Lupins, Frankie, Rose, Celia, and Cory were there, the one person he really wanted to see was avoiding him.

Every time he went to talk with Lily she was either in the bathroom, giggling over hair ribbons and other girly things with Frankie, Rose, and Celia, or talking to Teddy. Frustrated, Severus waited until he saw her come back in the room after asking Draco something and then he waylaid her by stepping out from behind the potted palm next to the door.

"Lily! I've been trying to talk with you all night!" he cried, grabbing her arm gently.

She was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes perfectly, with little lace ruffles on the sleeves and hem and sparkly shoes. Her hair was caught up with a pretty green ribbon. She looked at Severus and gave him a small half-smile. "I'm sorry, Sev. I . . . was busy and . . . umm . . ."

His eyes narrowed and he said, "Lily, have you been . . . trying to . . .avoid me? Did I do something to make you mad?" He couldn't think of anything off the top of his head, he'd hardly spent any time with her in the week before the wedding.

Lily looked pensive, then she took him by the arm and brought him behind the palm tree. There wasn't much privacy in this room, but she would take what little she could get, as she didn't want anyone overhearing what she was about to say next. It was something that had been bothering her all week.

"You didn't do anything to me, Sev. It's just . . . well . . . I _was_ avoiding you. But it's not your fault. It's mine."

Severus looked puzzled. "I don't understand. You're not making sense."

"Yes, I am. Just . . . listen for a minute. You know how when I came back through the Veil, I came back without half my memories of my old life? Well, some parts of that I didn't even recall, until now. But then . . . sometime last week, I started to remember our schooldays, Sev. And I remembered . . . what the Marauders did to you by the lake . . ."

Severus grimaced. "That was one of my worst memories."

"I know. They were really horrible to you."

"No, it wasn't just what they did to me, though that was bad. It was what I said to you. I called you a—"

"I know. I remember. But what I remember most is how mean I was to you afterwards. Yes, you were wrong and you hurt me, but Sev, I was wrong too. I should have accepted your apology and I didn't. I was . . . was so sure you were what Potter and Black said . . . a dark wizard, that you were a liar and I . . . never even gave you half a chance . . . I know I hurt you . . .I shouldn't have done that . . . it's been bothering me all week and I couldn't talk to anyone about it, because I was so . . . upset . . . that's why I didn't want to see you tonight. Sev, can you forgive me?"

Severus opened his mouth to snap out a quick affirmative. Then he paused. Remembering that awful day brought back all the hurt, anger, and confusion all over again. But what had hurt most was Lily's refusal to see that he was sorry and he wasn't at all what the Marauders had painted him as. He'd stayed outside the Gryffindor portrait hole all night waiting to talk to her the next morning, and when she had come out, she'd refused to even listen to him, to even give him the benefit of the doubt. Her coldness towards him had caused him a world of hurt and despair, had caused him to doubt if he was worth anything at all, and his only usefulness was to those who followed the dark road. After all, they were the only ones who seemed to want or need him then.

Once, he would have accepted her admission and that would have been that. But he was no longer that desperate heartbroken wizard. Now he was a new Severus, and for the first time he allowed himself to feel anger and betrayal at what Lily had done to him. For she was right—he had hurt her, but she had hurt him as well. Hurt him in the worst way a man could be hurt. His self-esteem, already damaged by the Marauders constant bullying, had been struck a mortal blow by her rejection, her assumption that he was dark and he didn't care for her. Not even as a friend.

Her talking about that long ago incident suddenly caused him to become hurt and angry all over again. It reopened a wound he'd thought healed long before, cauterized with his own sense of guilt and shame. But only now did he see that both of them—not just him—were at fault. And suddenly he snapped, "What you did—what you _said_ —it hurt me so much that day that I . . . never forgot it. I died feeling guilty and unworthy. Do you have any idea what it's like to feel like that . . . all the time . . .?"

"Sev," she whispered, ashamed and horrified. "I'm sorry . . ."

"You want me to forgive you, Lily? Well, it's not that easy. I'll have to think about it." Then he pushed past her and walked away.

She stared after him, her eyes filled with tears. _Sev, don't leave. I'm sorry and I don't know how to make it right._ She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She knew that this was part of the reason she had been brought back, one of her greatest regrets. But could she fix what she had done? She knew she had to, she couldn't stand how she had hurt him or how angry he was, but how?

Before she could gather her thoughts any further, the door to the room opened and Arthur came in.

"Hi, guys! Just wanted to make sure everything was fine in here. Looks like it. Are you all having a good time?"

When a chorus of yes surged over him, he smiled. "Oh, and one more thing. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have gone to the hospital because Aunt Hermione's about to have her baby . . . or babies, as the case may be. I'm going to be a grandpa again! Great Merlin!"


	60. Congratulations, It's A . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione delivers her baby . . . or babies . . . Read and find out!

Ron Weasley paced up and down the hallway, clenching his fists in his pockets. He wanted to blow something up, but he kept his wand in his holster, almost hidden by the sleeves of his fancy shirt. It seemed hard to believe that three hours ago, he'd been singing (sort of), dancing (not too well, but he'd done so) and drinking (that was one thing he did know how to do) at his brother George's wedding. He'd been having a good time cracking jokes with Beth, George's bride and his new sister-in-law, and discussing Quidditch stats and players with Ginny and Harry. Hermione had been sitting at the table, enjoying the activity and sipping on a sparkling apple juice. She couldn't dance because of her pregnancy, she felt like an overfull water balloon about to explode, and couldn't drink champagne either, but that was all right. She liked talking to Ginny and discussing possible names for the baby . . . or babies, if Poppy was right.

Hermione prayed that the mediwitch was wrong for once. She didn't think she could cope with twins the way Molly had. Then again, if that happened, at least she had two boys names picked out. She also had her fair share of girl names, because one never knew. She had just finished drinking a cup of coffee, and felt a strange pressure in her lower abdomen. Thinking that she needed the bathroom (when didn't she these days), she stood up.

It was then that she felt something warm and wet cascade between her legs. Horrified that she'd lost control of herself, she looked down, and saw a puddle of clear fluid. Then she felt a pain slice across her back. She knew then what this was, and she called for Ron, though Harry and Ginny were there before him, helping her stand . . .

Now Ron paced, his body a mass of nerves, for he could not enter the delivery room. Only the Healers and mediwitches could attend Hermione now, because it was determined that there was more than one baby inside her and each one was fighting to come out first. So they had determined to do a spelled emergency Caesarean. They had knocked Hermione out, sending her into a twilight stasis where she felt nothing of what they did to her, though she was partially awake.

Then they started delivering the babies. Ron checked his watch. It was now three hours since they'd come to St. Mungos. The first hour he'd been with his wife, waiting for her to dilate fully. The next hour he'd watched as several Healers and a mediwitch had examined Hermione, timing the contractions, which seemed to get worse, but there was no baby. After multiple spells to see inside the laboring witch, it had been determined that they would need to do an operation.

Ron had almost passed out. "But . . . we never needed to do this before!" he had gasped. "My mum had seven kids and she . . ."

"This isn't your mum, Mr. Weasley. This is your wife, and I'm telling you, if you want to have a healthy spouse and children, you'll agree to sign this form allowing us to do this procedure," Healer Morgan said, handing Ron a quill and parchment.

"Sign it, Ron!" Hermione panted. "I . . . need help and this is . . . the only way. I'll be fine!"

He stared at his wife, then he gripped her hand. "Are . . . are you sure, Hermione? I've . . .never known anybody who needed . . . this operation before . . ." He was sweating bullets.

She laid a hand on Ron's arm. "It's okay, Ronnie. I'll be fine. It'll be much better than what I'm feeling now . . . which is frustrated and hurting and not getting anywhere. Right, Healer?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Sir, we do this sort of thing everyday. Your wife is by no means the first, sometimes a baby won't turn or is too big or, in this case of multiple births, trying to get into position and getting in each other's way."

"Is it safe?"

"We cannot guarantee an entirely risk free procedure, but yes, it is safer than watching your wife struggle like this and exhaust herself and endanger the infants. Trust me, Mr. Weasley. This is the best way for you, your wife, and your children."

Ron nodded. "All right. Let me have the pen." He signed his signature at the bottom of the parchment, right next to Hermione's.

Then a mediwitch ushered him from the room. "We need a sterile field, sir. And usually the husband doesn't want to see this part."

Ron went. "Will she . . . be in any pain?"

"No. We'll sedate and numb her with charms. She'll feel nothing until we place the babies in her arms. Why don't you have a seat over there?" she pointed to a chair in the waiting area. "You could read some magazines or even visit the cafeteria. We have a good menu."

Normally Ron would have taken her up on that offer, but not now. Not when his lovely Hermione was going to be cut open, or whatever they did to get the babies out. "How long will it take?"

"Oh, an hour to an hour-and-a-half. It varies. But we'll call you when they're born, never fear. Got to go, I need to scrub," she waved at him before leaving him alone in the hallway. It was somewhere around 12 midnight.

Ron was used to keeping odd hours because of his sports caster job, but this was one time he'd rather not be awake to see the sun rise. Or rather, he'd have liked to be awake with Hermione beside him. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He had gone through this before, but . . . as he'd said to the Healer, he'd never expected anything like this. He prayed that all would go well with Hermione and the babies. He'd also never expected to be the father of twins.

 _Twins. Like Fred and George,_ he thought dazedly. He'd never thought they'd have twins, just another baby. Now he was about to be a parent of three. He walked to the window and peered out at the darkened landscape. _Soon my babies will be born. Another generation of Weasleys and Grangers. Hells! I wonder if anyone told Hermione's parents? I hope so. Merlin knows I wasn't really thinking straight when Hermione told me she was in labor._

Well, hopefully someone, like Molly, would remember. If not, they could always hear the good news later on tomorrow.

He made himself sit down and had just picked up a Quidditch magazine when the elevator wooshed open and Harry came through it, still dressed in his suit, tie, and dress robes.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"The wedding just let out, and when we didn't hear from you, I figured you might need some support. So I came here to see if everything's all right. Ginny took the kids home. How's Hermione doing? Everything okay?"

"I'm glad you're here, Harry," Ron said, giving his friend a grateful smile. "Uh, sit down and I'll tell you what's happening," he gestured to a chair in the lounge.

Harry sat, his green eyes focused keenly on Ron's face.

Ron told him about Hermione's labor and the fact that the babies weren't cooperating. "So they decided to do this . . . operation . . . thing. I forget what it's called, it reminds me of . . . of salad . . ."

"Caesarian. I know what that is," Harry said. "It's said that it got its name from being done on Queen Cleopatra when she was pregnant with Julius Caesar's child. Or something like that."

"Caesar? Like the Roman dictator?"

"Yup. Apparently, she named the baby Caesarian, it means "Little Caesar" and I guess the doctors named the operation after him. I think. I can't be sure because it's been a long time since I studied ancient history in Muggle primary school." Harry patted him on the shoulder. "So at least you're in good company, Weasley."

"Great! So me and a dead Roman guy have something in common," Ron groaned.

But having Harry there helped calm him immensely.

Though when the mediwitch reappeared, all smiles, Ron felt his knees go weak. For a moment he couldn't stand. Harry had to help him off the chair. "Uh . . . is everything okay?"

"Everything is wonderful, Mr. Weasley!" the mediwitch grinned. "Your wife is doing fine and so are the babies."

"Babies?" Ron seemed to be having trouble hearing her, his head was all in a whirl. Hermione was all right, he kept repeating to himself. She was all right and so were the babies.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Congratulations, you're the father of—"

"Twins?" he guessed. "What are they?"

"They are triplets, Mr. Weasley."

"Huh? _Triplets?_ " Ron's mouth hung open. "But how. . . ?"

"You mean you didn't know? But I thought . . . no wonder your wife seemed so surprised."

"We . . . she . . . wanted to be surprised."

"I guess you sure were then! Come on, and meet your little bundles of joy," the mediwitch laughed and beckoned them into the room.

Harry took Ron's arm to steady him. "Come on, old pal. Let's go see those kids of yours, and let you pick which one I'm going to be godfather to."

When the two wizards entered the room, they saw Hermione propped up in bed wearing a green hospital gown. In her arms were three babies. Two were swaddled in blue blankets and the third was in a pink one. "Harry! What a surprise!" she cried upon seeing them. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd keep Ron company. And be the first to look upon my new godchild." Harry said.

"Ron, come and meet your new babies," Hermione grinned. "Here's your two sons and a daughter. Aren't they beautiful?"

Ron went to sit beside Hermione and see his new triplets. All of them had dark auburn hair, though the little girl's hair was lighter than her brothers. "They're perfect, Hermione. Just . . . amazing! Two boys _and_ a girl! Rose sure will be happy."

"And you, Ron? Are you happy?"

"I'm over the moon, 'Mione." He smiled proudly down at them.

Harry came over to inspect the newborns. "So . . . what are you going to call them? Or should we just use Thing One, Thing Two, and Thing Three?"

Hermione cracked up. "Oh, Harry! You're something else. Now I'll have to read them Dr. Seuss. The Cat in the Hat was always one of my favorites."

"Mine too, until Dudley ripped it apart," Harry chuckled ruefully. "Well? Shall I give you a few minutes?"

Ron and Hermione put their heads together and conferred for a few moments.

Then they beckoned Harry back over.

"Uncle Harry, meet your nephew Frederick Hugo Weasley," Ron said, picking up the boy in the middle and giving him to Harry.

"Freddy for short," Hermione said.

Harry tickled the baby's chin and Freddy yawned. "Hello, Fred. Wow, he's tiny!"

"They're about four and a half pounds each," Hermione told him. "This is your namesake." She held up the second boy. "Harry, meet your godson—Harry Arthur Weasley."

Harry took his namesake into his arms and stared into the little one's smoke blue eyes. "Hey. I'm your uncle. You and I are going to have a great time together. I think Indi weighed more than he does when she was born."

"Probably," Ron agreed. He put Freddy back and reached for his daughter. "And this little lady is Philomina Molly, after both her grandmothers. Mina, for short, since she's too little for such a big name yet."

Harry gave baby Harry back to Hermione and took Mina. "Look at you! Grabbing my hand already," he laughed as the little girl latched onto his thumb. "Oh, you and Indi are going to give us gray hairs before we're forty."

"Harry, please!" Ron groaned. "I'm running away before she's old enough to date. And Rose too!"

"What? And leave me with all the headaches? Fat chance, Ronald!" protested Hermione. "You're going to stay right here and beat off guys with a stick, you and Harry both. And then you're going to see what good choices your daughters make when they marry."

"I don't want them to marry! Maybe I'll build a tower and lock them in it. And surround it with a moat and a hedge of thorns and . . ."

"Ron, you're crazy!" Harry laughed. "What do you think this is, a fairy tale? We'll be fine. Once we get over the shock and wanting to bash the guy upside the head with a Beater's bat."

"Uh . . . I guess so. Let me see Mina," he held out his arms and took Mina in his right while still holding Freddy in his left. "You know, someone should call Mum and Dad and tell them."

"We will. And my parents too," Hermione said. "But let's wait till morning. It's only two o'clock. Let them sleep." She yawned. "That's what I want to do right now. Sleep."

"Do you feel all right?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I'm still numb down there, but there won't be a scar. Or so the Healer tells me," Hermione answered. "I'm just . . . very sleepy."

Soon she had drifted off to sleep, and two mediwitches returned and said they needed to put the babies in the nursery.

Ron reluctantly let the babies go with them, then he settled down on the couch next to Hermione's bed. "Well, guess I'll get some shut eye. All of a sudden, I feel like I've flown consecutive Quidditch games back to back."

Harry handed him a blue blanket. "It's late. I'll come back with Ginny and the kids tomorrow. Congratulations, Ron. And thanks for naming your son after me and making me his godfather."

"You deserve it. You're my best mate, Harry. More n'that, really. You're like my twin brother." Ron grinned lopsidedly. "Think I'll ask George to be Freddy's godfather and maybe Bill or Charlie for Mina's."

"That sounds good." Harry said. "See you tomorrow, mate."

"Night, Harry." Ron waved, then snuggled down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Harry left the hospital on the wings of magic, Apparating back home to where Ginny was curled up in bed, dozing over a paperback, waiting to hear the good news. He couldn't wait to tell her the surprise, which no one, least of all Ron and Hermione, had ever anticipated. Now the Weasleys had grown by three, and Harry was an uncle again—three times over.


	61. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus discusses choices with Harry.

Harry brought Ginny and the children to see the triplets and Hermione the next day. Alby seemed glad to have some new baby cousins, especially boys, and said at least Indi would have another girl to play tea party with. Severus thought the babies were cute and calmly held baby Harry while Rose held her little sister Mina and Alby had Freddy. Severus remembered how proud he had felt upon finding out Alby had been named for him, and supposed Harry must feel the same way about his namesake.

Ron was pleased as punch, since triplets were a rare thing even in the wizarding world and no one, least of all Hermione, had known she would have them. Molly was quite happy to finally have a namesake also, and when Bill and Fleur came over to see them with Vickie, Fleur revealed she was now pregnant as well. Clearly, the Weasleys were growing by leaps and bounds.

Severus still hadn't resolved things between him and Lily, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to just forgive and forget. He'd done that once, or tried to, and look where it had gotten him. Now that he had allowed himself to be angry over Lily hurting him that lifetime ago, he found he wasn't ready to let go of his resentment. Not yet. Nor was he sure how long it would take him to get past it. He had buried the hurt under a mountain of guilt and told himself he deserved everything she had done to him. For years, all throughout his adult life, he had believed that to be true. It was only now, during this second chance, that he saw that while he might have deserved some blame for Lily abandoning him, he did not deserve it all. His second chance had revealed to him that she was not perfect either, and he no longer held her up on a pedestal as he once had. She had reason to be angry with him that day, but by rejecting him and not forgiving him for what had been a passionate mistake, and then by taking the side of the bullying Marauders over her best friend, and not listening as he attempted to explain what he needed to do to survive the Death Eater presence in Slytherin, she had torn him apart, and left him vulnerable to dark influences. He'd had a choice, but so had she. And both had made bad choices.

Severus knew he had the right to feel betrayed and angry, but he also hated hurting Lily with his coldness. Yet he could not seem to help himself. Could he still be her friend with this between them? He resolved to ask Harry about it as soon as he had the opportunity.

His chance came that afternoon. Ginny was taking a nap, as was Indi, and Alby and Rose were playing over at the Burrow. Harry was in his study, trying to put together a different curriculum for Defense for next term, one that involved more practical dueling for the older students. He was busy scribbling on a piece of parchment when Severus came into the room.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" He still felt awkward calling Harry anything other than his name, and had resolved to only call Harry "dad" for certain times, like on his birthday and Christmas, saving it for special occasions, so it didn't lose its meaning. Plus, if he and Lily ever got together, it would be horribly awkward to call her son "dad".

"Sure, Sev. What's up?" Harry asked, setting aside his paper.

Severus sat in a chair next to the desk that he pulled up. "I was wondering . . . what if you . . . have a problem with someone and don't think you can forgive them for something?"

"Does this have to do with something Sirius said or did to you?"

Severus didn't answer, preferring to let Harry draw his own conclusions. He didn't want to mention that he was angry with Lily, because even though he loved and trusted Harry, Lily was still Harry's mother, and even though he'd never known her as such, a man still loved and remained loyal to her. And he was afraid Harry would feel compelled to take her side.

When Severus didn't answer right away, Harry said, "Well, I can see where you'd have a hard time forgiving Sirius for the hell he put you through in your past life. It's sort of the same problem I had forgiving Draco for what he did to me and my friends."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "How did that happen?"

Harry thought a moment. "Well, you'll need to remember that I sort of felt about Draco the way you do about Sirius. Draco was a rotten pain-in-the-ass to me for years and he also teased and hurt Hermione, Ron, Neville, and even though it wasn't quite as bad as what Sirius did to you, I was still angry and resentful over it. Even when the war ended, and I came to realize that a lot of Draco's bad behavior was due to him trying to impress Lucius and the other Death Eaters, I was still angry and unwilling to forgive him. And it wasn't so much for myself, but for others he had hurt."

"So what did you do?"

"For a long time, years in fact, I didn't do anything. Meaning I avoided him and Tori like they had the plague. I talked to him only as necessary when Hogwarts was being rebuilt, and I wasn't very nice to him at all. Then I started teaching Defense and he was the potions professor. So we got thrown together a lot as colleagues. I couldn't avoid him anymore, the way I'd been doing, it was impossible. I saw him everyday, both in and out of the classroom, at staff meetings, at dinner. And slowly I started to see that he'd changed from the spoiled nasty brat he used to be. He was different, he'd grown up and he loved Tori like I loved Ginny. Oddly enough, that was one thing we could talk about—our wives and our relationship with them."

"And then?"

"And then it still took awhile—several months, even a year, for me to start thinking about talking about the past, and what really bothered me. When we finally talked, it was good several years after the war, and once I'd gotten everything out in the open between us, I realized I could move on and have a friendly relationship with him. Because he'd changed and so had I. And some things I said to myself, were meant to just be accepted and moved on from. But it took me a long time, Sev. It didn't happen overnight. And I think the same thing is true of you and Sirius. He hurt you terribly all those years ago, and not just once or twice, but for seven years. You can't just forget about it or forgive it, even though he's changed now. You have the right to be angry for what he did to you."

"So then . . . you don't blame me?"

"Blame you? Hell, no. I was the same with Draco . . . and Dudley too, now that I think on it. If you think when he apologized to me it settled all scores, think again. It took me a long time to forgive him too, and he knows it. Give yourself time, Sev. Part of the healing process is allowing yourself time to feel all those things you suppressed over the years in your last life. You don't have to forgive Sirius all at once. I don't expect that and neither should you. Maybe you can start by forgiving him one thing, or putting one thing behind you and moving on. Then eventually you can do that for more things. It might take you years, but his persecution of you wasn't done in one day either. Does that help any?"

Slowly, Severus nodded. Perhaps there was hope for him and Lily yet. After all, Draco and Harry had become the most unlikely friends. So had Harry and Dudley. He knew part of this second chance was redemption for the mistakes made in their old lives. So eventually he would let go of his resentment and anger and move on. Just not yet.

He left the study and went to play with Shadow for an hour. Just being with his familiar made him calmer and happier than he'd felt in days. The little fox had that effect on him. As he played with Shadow and stroked her velvet fur, he thought about his relationship with Lily. He could see now that it hadn't been one where both were equal. A part of him had always considered her better than he was, the poor ragged child dressed in hand-me-downs from Spinner's End, while she was pretty and loved by everyone. It had been easy to shoulder all of the blame for her rejection, because he'd always seen himself at fault. But no longer.

Now, with this Lily, things were different. _He_ was different. And so was she. She might be the pampered Malfoy heiress, but he was no longer unloved and unwanted. He belonged, and had a family who loved him always, as he'd never had before. That made all the difference.

Harry was right. He needed to give himself time.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Two weeks passed, and Severus wrote brief notes to Lily in his journal. He didn't say much, but at least he was communicating with her.

Finally, one day Ginny went shopping with Astoria and took Indi with them. They left Severus and Alby with Draco and Remus, to play with Cory, Sirius, and Lily. Teddy and Jamie were at Quidditch practice. Alby and Cory ran off right away with Sirius, who changed into Padfoot, to play by the koi pond, totally oblivious to the tension between the two former best friends.

Severus hesitantly approached Lily and gave her a half smile. "Hello, Lily."

"Hello, Sev. Are we friends again?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, but . . . I want you to know that I . . . still have trouble forgiving you for what went on the last time. I want to be your friend again, but . . . you need to give me time to forgive you."

"How much time?"

"I don't know. Maybe a very long time. Can you understand that?"

Slowly, she nodded. "I hurt you too badly for you to just forget about it. Or forgive me because I'm not the same person I was. That's okay, Sev. I never forgave you in my first life. That was my mistake and maybe I need to work on doing that now. After all, the reason we were both given this chance was to redeem ourselves from the mistakes of the past. So . . . take all the time you need. I won't bring it up again until you're ready to talk about it. But . . . I still want to be your friend."

She held out her hand.

He gently clasped it. "So do I, Lily. And more than friends this time. Equals. Maybe more than that too . . . someday."

Their eyes met.

"Me too. I'd like that," she said simply. She knew that some things in this life were set out for them, but not every choice could be spelled out and no one could tell them how to feel when twists and turns arose in their path. But that was all right. This was a second chance, to make new choices, better choices, and learn from the mistakes of the past. She knew they would be tested and tried before they found their own happy ending.

But one thing would still be the same, and for that, Lily was grateful. She would still have her best friend, Severus Snape, beside her, come hell or high water. For now, that was enough.

Clasping his hand, she led him from the manor, and they raced across the grass, hand in hand, as they had done so long ago. In their footsteps echoed the past they had both lived, and the hope for a better future tomorrow. Soon they joined Alby, Padfoot, and Cory, their tension forgotten, and began to play like the children they were, taking refuge in the moment, though a part of them never forgot they were not, and never would be, like the others. They were the UnVeiled, given a second chance to change their lives for the better, and who knew what tomorrow might bring?

**The End**

**A/N: So we come to the end of this part of the tale. Don't worry, I will be doing a sequel called UnVeiled 2: The Hogwarts Years, since I felt it needed a book all its own. I just don't know when because I'm still working on several other stories, like Common Interests.**

**However, if you had to guess where do you think all the kids would be Sorted this time around? The same House or different ones?**


End file.
